Odd Drink
by Josva Ottar
Summary: Después de Elsa casarse con el príncipe Hans y mudarse al reino de Arendelle, descubre que sus profundos sentimientos hacia su esposo, podrían estar cambiando al conocer a su hermana en ley y rey de Arendelle, Anna. /Elsanna/ /Femslash/
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas tardes/ noches, e estado pensando en la creación de esto mas no sabia como comenzarlo debo contarles que mi lengua materna es el Ingles peor el español es algo lo cual me interesa la forma en que todas las palabras son tan distintas y tan iguales a la vez, por eso pido disculpas por lo errores ortográficos que encuentre en esta lectura y si pudiera ayudarme a mejorar mi español le agradecería profundamente! Ahora...**

 **/Frozen no me pertenece en lo absoluto la propiedad de Disney/**

Elsa estaba en su propio mundo, un mundo donde todo era colores brillantes, la alegría y nada podría arruinar este momento, ni siquiera los incontables broches que ajustaban su cabello para dejarlo en un perfecto estado para la ocasión, después de todo, era su boda.

Todo fue perfecto, desde las blancas y rojas rosas que adornarían el salón, hasta la mas pequeña de los cubiertos finos. "no hay nada que tu no merezcas" fueron las palabras de su futuro esposo, Hans.

Elsa tuvo lo fortuna de conocer al apuesto príncipe un año atrás, fue como la magia, solo bastó un segundo para que sus miradas se encontraran entre la multitud y sus corazones danzaran en el amor. Elsa nunca fue un creyente en el amor a la primera vista, _quien caería en el profundo amor con solo una mirada?_

Pero en ese momento, Elsa sintió que su respiración se corto, el cielo y la tierra uno solo se volvió.

Que fue lo que tan desesperadamente llamo la atención de Elsa?, quizás fueron sus castaños cabellos con un toque de rojo que resaltaban entre todos los demás castaños y rubios, o la forma en que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa tímida cuando alguien centraba demasiado su atención en el, la forma en que sus cejas se surcaban cuando se concentro en una conversación con los nobles.

La forma en que sus ojos apartaron la mirada con timidez cuando Elsa atrapo su mirada, o la forma en que su voz suave y profunda dijo su nombre por primera ves...

Elsa no podía decir con certeza cuales fueron las razones por que sintiera que Hans estaría con ella para el resto de su vida. Ahora que estaba caminando del brazo de su padre mirando al frente donde el hombre que seria la de ella le esperaba con una mirada rebozando de amor y ternura, sabía que tenia razón.

El coro canto la entrada como si las puertas del cielo se abrieran y los Ángeles dieran la bienvenida al mundo del matrimonio, Elsa deseaba que su amor fuera tan profundo como el de sus padres. Que con solo una mirada se dijeran mil y un palabras, sin la necesidad de hablar se comprendieran y respetaran los silencios que debían de ser guardados y llenaran los que abrían de ser rotos.

Esperó todo eso y mas, y cuando se detuvo frente a Hans y tomó su mano con ternura y cuidado al igual que un niño acariciaría una delicada rosa que su madre le pidió a cuidar de ella, entendió que encontró el hombre adecuado, sabía que no había hombre perfecto-Elsa siempre fue realista- pero Hans era el hombre mas cercano a lograrlo.

"Has de cuidar de ella como el tesoro mas grande" dijo su padre Carlos IV con severidad, sus ojos azul hielo miraron con firmeza a los verdes de Hans, el no estaría dispuesto a entregar a su hija a cualquiera, aun cuando este fuera el heredero al reino mas rico, Hans seguiría siendo un hombre, príncipe o no y como tal un lobo en piel de cordero.

Los botos se deslizaron de sus labios como la miel, las sortijas de oro adornaron sus dedos recordándoles la promesa que hoy hacían, _Alimentar la llama del amor._

"Puede besar a la novia" y como el primer beso, su corazón galopo en su pecho, buscando la forma de salir de sus ataduras para entrelazarse con el de Hans, se sintió mareada y solo las manos de Hans en su cintura la mantenían de pie, solo bastó un beso casto de los labios del príncipe para calmar todo temor y duda, ella se sintió en casa.

La multitud estallo en aplausos y las felicitaciones, alzándose de sus bancos, todos mirando a la feliz pareja. Fue Hans el primero en apartarse, entrelazando sus dedos con Elsa, Ella miro a sus padres, de pie con lagrimas de alegría que en silencio lavaron las mejillas de su madre. El rostro de su padre tenia la melancolía, sus ojos miraban con ternura y tristeza a su hija, recordando cuando solo era una niña la cual podría cargar en sus brazos y dormirla mientras la balanceaba de un lado a otro, prometiendo guardarla del mal de los hombre.

Elsa le sonrió tan brillante y feliz, su rostro se ilumino de una forma que pocas veces lo hizo, como el día cuando el rey dejó su trabajo a un lado y acompañó a su hija a los jardines reales y construyeron un muñeco de nieve entre los dos, ese día Elsa no paró de reír y sonreír con sus mejillas rojas por el frio y sus pequeñas manos temblando cuando el frio traspaso sus guantes, no le importaba de todos modos fue el mejor día de su vida! Bueno... quizás este seria su nuevo mejor día.

El agarre de Hans fue un poco mas duro en la mano de Elsa, la rubia miro sus manos y luego el rostro de Hans, sus verdes ojos se posaban en una sola figura en las banquillas, ella siguió su mirada y se encontró con la figura del Rey, Annakarenia, Rey de Arendelle, su postura fue alta y elegante con la barbilla en alto de una forma desafiante, su cabello recogido en un perfecto moño con el flequillo en su frente en un rojo fuego al igual que Hans, el corte de su traje negro era perfecto, acentuando su figura de una forma intimidante.

Miró a su hermano por unos minutos en silencio, no hay felicitaciones o los buenos deseos, solo el silencio sepulcral, de un movimiento fluido giró su postura al pasillo y salió taloneado sus botas por la alfombra, nadie se opuso en su caminar, la multitud se abrió paso para ella.

"Esta todo bien...?" susurro Elsa al oído de Hans, toda la tención se esfumo del cuerpo de Hans, sus hombros se relajaron y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"Todo esta bien Elsa" susurro "Vamos! Tenemos un baile que asistir"

….

Todos esperaron con paciencia en el salón, fue bien adornado con las puertas del balcón abiertas de par en par dejando entrar la briza primaveral que agitaba las cortinas con languidez, bebieron y hablaron entre si, la música sonando al fondo de sus oídos, el baile aun no abría de comenzar. Elsa y Hans fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para cambiar sus atuendos de bodas, ahora se encontraban fuera de las puertas del salón esperando para la llegada del Rey y ser anunciados.

El sonido metálico resonó por los pasillos, brillantes armaduras blindaban los cuerpos altos de los caballeros que flanqueaban la figura del Rey con la capa roja ondeando detrás de ella.

Se detuvo frente a ellos en silencio seguida por Kai, el hombre regordete que parecía agitado al caminar apresurado para ponerse al día con su Majestad.

"Buenas noches Majestad" saludo Elsa con una inclinación de respeto, AnnaKarenia la miró en silencio por un momento, intimidada Elsa aparto la mirada encontrando muy interesantes las botas brillantes del Rey. De ella irradiaba un aura fría e intimidante, Elsa se encontró pensado que nunca nadie a acepción de Hans había sostenido la mirada por mas tiempo.

"Buenas noches" respondió, su voz sonó extraño entre un murmuro y la voz ronca, como si no usara su voz con frecuencia "Felicitaciones... por su matrimonio"

"Gracias Majestad" los labios de Hans se deslizaron amables en una sonrisa, toda tención de antes fue como si nunca existió.

El rey asintió sin responder mirando a las puertas dobles frente a ellos "Kai" el mayordomo se apresuro a las puertas abriéndolas de par en par, el pobre hombre casi corrió al frente del salón, aclaro su garganta lo suficientemente alto para hacer callar a todos.

"Su Majestad! El Rey Annakarenia de Arendelle!" Los aplausos resonaron haciendo eco en el gran salón de baile, Su Majestad entro al salón con elegancia y seguridad irradiando poder y exigiendo toda la atención, camino al frente del salón y como uno solo, todos hicieron una reverencia profunda, fue seguido por los caballeros que se colocaron en la pared quedando tan inmóviles como estatuas de metal.

"Doy por comenzado este baile" La música reanudo su sentido en una nueva pieza, Hans extendió su brazo para Elsa que ella gustosa acepto, los dos amantes caminaron al salón y al centro de la pista donde comenzarían la danza.

A diferencia de otros bailes a los cuales Elsa asistió y los muchos bailarines los cuales tuvo la mala suerte de bailar, Hans fue el mejor de todos. Sus movimientos eran tranquilos y ordenados, sus pies nunca chocando entre si con los de Elsa como otros, sabia como dirigir a Elsa y los giros no fueron demasiado rápidos, los cuales Elsa conseguía mareada y desorientada.

Sus manos se toman una frente a la otra como si tocara su propio reflejo uno y dos uno y dos, la rutina se repite y giro, la sonrisa se extendió en los dos amantes disfrutando del baile, nadie mas existió a su alrededor, solo ellos dos mirándose a los ojos, consiguiendo un laso con cada mirada de amor que se ofrecían entre ellos.

Demasiado pronto para el gusto de la pareja la pieza termino y otros se reunieron en la pista, después de la segunda pieza decidieron tomar un descanso. Caminando con alegría a la mesa de copas y bocadillos, la comida fue exquisita y de toda variedad, los mejores vinos fueron sacados de las reservas deleitando el paladar de los hombre y mujeres.

"Aquí tienes querida" Elsa tomo la copa ofrecida por Hans, sus labios tocaron el frio cristal mirando el interior de la copa burbujeante cuando la inclino para beber, el sabor fue amargo y burbujeante en su paladar, picando lentamente al descender por su garganta, no fue un picor desagradable o ardiente.

"Agradable no te parece?" Elsa asintió degustando el vino en su boca " es amargo y el picor pero no uno desagradable" Comenzó Hans mirando con atención la copa en su mano "Cuidado con esta bebida Elsa, su sabor es completamente extraño y uno puede llegar a beber mas de seis copas para averiguar su sabor, te embriagara al instante." Hans sonrío y asintió a la vista de un Noble que sostenía el mismo vino en su mano balanceándose poco a poco, parecía beberla como agua y cada ves que tomo un sorbo, fruncía las cejas y saboreaba el vino intentando descubrir la extraña sensación.

"Oh! Princesa Elsa, Príncipe Hans" ambos bajaron su mirada para encontrar al menudo y pequeño hombre delgado y elegante, su espalda se dobló y su pie izquierdo se extendió hacia atrás de una forma elegante, sin no fuera por su peluquín que se desprendió de su cabeza y parecía ofrecer su propia reverencia, su acto hubiera sido perfecto.

"Buenas noches Duque Weselton" Saludo Hans tratando tan duro de no reír, el hombre se levantó y como por arte de magia el peluquín calló a su lugar, su abundante bigote se movió de un lado a otro como un conejo haría para olfatear las flores, Elsa casi le pareció adorable, si no fuera por los pequeños ojos estrechos que la observaban como una serpiente a su presa.

"Felicitaciones, es un baile precioso, la comida es impresionante al igual que esta bebida!" El Duque tomo una copa de la bandeja de un siervo que pasaba por casualidad, sus ojos detrás de las gafas se estrecharon en el licor burbujeante de un rojizo dorado, "esto es tan impresionante y misterioso..." Susurro sin apartar la mirada de la copa, tratando de descifrar su contenido "Es tan aficionado a ello, el mejor vino que jamás probé!" El Duque alzó su brazo bebiendo de la copa de un solo trago, sus ojos brillaron en la fascinación cuando lo bebió.

"Sin duda alguna" Añadió, reajusto su postura entregando la copa a un siervo que paso por ahí, reajusto su chaqueta y paso una mano por su blanco cabello cenizo peinando hacia atrás, se inclino al frente mirando de un lado a otro en busca de oídos sobrados"De todos modos, cree usted que será un buen momento para negociar con su majestad?" Pregunto en un susurro.

"Perdón?" Hans era tan confundido como Elsa, los dos se miraron entre sí por un momento antes de ver al pequeño hombre que asentía frenéticamente.

"Si, usted vera alteza, estoy tratando de entablar un acuerdo con su Majestad, los recursos son suficientes en Weselton, pero últimamente mis navíos han estado siendo saqueados por esas ratas marinas! Que piensan reclamar todo lo que por las aguas del este flotan!" La ira brillaba en los pequeños ojos del Duque, su pequeño marco temblaba en la impotencia de no poder hacer nada y solo enterarse que sus navíos fueron saqueados, Weselton no era una provincia de soldados, fueron tierras fértiles, _sembrad una semilla en la roca y dará fruto_ fueron las palabras de los residentes en Weselton, ellos no sufrían de hambre, las reservas estaban desbordando y poco a poco la comida pudriéndose.

Un total desperdicio!

El reino de Arendelle poseía las minerías de oro, diamante y hierro, para algunos seria el reino mas rico, pero el Duque era inteligente, sabía que eso no lo podían comerlo, si bien podían equipar mejor que ningún otro reino a sus soldados, era Arendelle, vistiendo sus mejores armaduras y la formación de guerreros, cantidades de ellos, pero ellos tenían que ser alimentados y a menos que el hierro fuera comestible no tendrían problema para el invierno, pero los inviernos eran crudos cada vez mas y mientras Arendelle era bien blindado con soldados de hierro y oro, no podían sobrevivir con sus pobres cultivos.

No importaba cuantas veces el Duque ofreciera para el Rey de Aendelle sus recursos a cambio de la protección, al ser el Reino mas cerca, mejor equipado y mas necesitado de alimento no había manera para que se reusara aceptar, pero cada vez que el Duque lo intento fue rechazado, El comenzaba a pensar que su Rey era un verdadero estúpido sin cabeza para los negocios- no es como si lo dijera de todos modos- pero cuando recordaba que durante siete años había estado gobernando y ninguno de sus soldados murió de hambre, el Duque, tragaría sus pensamientos.

"Pero no importa cuanto lo intente siempre será denegada, quizás ahora con el ambiente de la boda y la alegría de la danza cambie de opinión eh?" Las pobladas cejas de Duque subieron y bajaron rápidamente mirando entre Elsa y Hans.

Ambos se miraron entre si por un momento sin saber como responder a tal cosa, Elsa no podía opinar sobre los arreglos del Rey no era _su lugar para opinar._

Hans alzó la mirada sobre la multitud buscando a su hermana rodeada por los nobles que entablaban una conversación o lo intentaron, su hermanase mantuvo en silencio asintiendo cuando era debido o hablar cuando fue realmente necesario, fue una persona de pocas palabras aun cuando no lo fue siempre, mirando al pasado Hans recordaba los días en los cuales pasarían horas hablando riendo y sonriendo entre ellos dos. Al ser Annakarenia o _Anna_ como Hans le llamaba cuando no había alguien alrededor- la mayor, protegía a Hans de todo y todos, sanando sus rodillas rasgadas cuando tropezó al correr por los jardines o hacer guardia en la puerta del armario cada noche por que Hans sentía que algo saldría de ahí y lo arrastraría al armario.

Anna fue su mejor amiga su gran hermana y su protector. Pero todo eso fue cambiando cuando fueron creciendo, su padre tomaría a Anna lejos de el para mostrar como dirigir un reino, algo que los dos niños encontraban terriblemente aburrido, ellos preferían ser caballeros, montar a caballo y salir a cabalgar con la guerra frente a ellos, que sus corazones temblaran al son de los tambores.

No para dirigir un reino desde los confines de un castillo frio y agrietado, Anna fue perdiendo todo interés en los juegos con el paso de los años, hablar menos con sus padres u otros a acepción de Hans, a el seguiría sonriendo de esa forma cálida y amable y hablar cada noche mientras seguía custodiando la guarida del monstruo-el armario-

"No se perdería nada con intentarlo Duque" Finalmente respondió Hans, los ojos del Duque se borró toda ira e impotencia brillando con una energía restaurada en sus ojos azules. Tomo una bocanada de aire e hincho su pecho con toda seguridad.

"Por supuesto" por un momento parecía bacilar, sus ojos se movieron entre el Rey a la distancia y la pareja frente a el, quizás solo tal ves... "Tal ves sea conveniente que nos acompañaran en esta platica" Dijo el Duque " quizás la camaradería y la familia sean de mas ayuda, quiero que sepan que esto no lo hago por mi o Weselton" se apresuro a decir cuando los ojos de Elsa comenzaron a estrecharse en el " solo estoy tratando de ayudarles, el invierno se acerca tan real como el sol aparece cada mañana, si no nos apresuramos con esto podrían sufrir la devastadora situación de quedarse sin alimentos a mitad del invierno, hay un pueblo que alimentar" Dijo.

Los ojos del Duque se suavizaron y aparto la mirada con tristeza, Elsa no sabía si su sentimiento fue falso o real, nunca antes había entablado una conversación tan larga con el Duque, si bien lo vio en cada baile que asistió, nunca se acerco a entablar una conversación con ella, quizás fue por el echo que no tenia nada que ofrecer no ella, pero si su padre...

….

"Majestad" El corazón de Elsa se encogió ligeramente cuando vio la espalda del Rey comenzar a girarse hacia ellos, sus ojos se posaron el los rostros de los tres de ellos por una fracción de segundo antes de caer al final en el Duque, el hombrecillo inflo su pecho como un guerrero reuniendo su valor al estar frente a un dragón hambriento y voraz, _quizás lo fue_ pensó Elsa cuando miró por una fracción de segundos los ojos estrechados del Rey en el Duque.

"Es un honor volver a encontrarnos después de un largo tiempo" El Duque repitió la misma rutina al igual que lo hizo con Hans y Elsa, la rubia se encontró deseosa de ver la reacción de Anna cuando el peluquín se desprendió en su _reverencia,_ los Nobles que aun se encontraban alrededor de su Majestad se atragantaron con sus bebidas al tratar de controlar sus risas, pero el rostro del Rey siguió siendo el mismo, no hay gracia o el temblor de sus labios al intentar ocultar la sonrisa, solo nada... quizás había visto tantas veces esta reverencia que perdió la gracia después en algun momento.

"Duque, Agradable su presencia" Respondió en voz neutra, sus ojos se apartaron del Duque cuando este se levantó, en cambio miro a su hermano, Hans se encogió ligeramente de hombros prestando atención a lo que el Duque tenia que decir.

"Gracias Majestad, seria mejor si tuviera una estancia en el castillo y no en el pueblo pero que le vamos hacer" Aclaro su garganta mirando a los dos jóvenes junto a el. " Ha pensado en mi proposición Majestad? Le recuerdo que sigue en pie y lo seguirá-"

"No creo que este sea el momento ni el lugar para hablar de negocios, Duque" Elsa parpadeo entre el Duque y el Rey, rápidas miradas como si esperara que alguno de ellos golpear al otro, la forma en que se miraban el uno a la otro fue atemorizante y casi se podía sentir la ira del Duque y la indiferencia del Rey.

"Hoy estamos celebrando el matrimonio de mi hermano con su... agradable esposa, no creo que sea bueno discutir asuntos de trabajo en un lugar como este, es un momento de alegría para todos" continuo el Rey.

"No encuentro inconveniente con ello" El frio recorrió la espina dorsal de Elsa cuando los ojos de Anna se estrecharon en ella peligrosamente, sus ojos eran meras rendijas una sombra del Azul profundo. _Por que tenia que abrir mi boca!_

"Continuar..." Dijo el Rey peligrosamente tranquila, _oh Dios que hago ahora!_ Elsa apretó el brazo de Hans tratando de buscar ayuda desesperadamente, pero la mirada que le estaba dando el Rey parecía congelar a todo el mundo.

"Q-quiero decir que... nunca es un mal momento para entablar un buen trato..." Elsa aparto la mirada del rey imposible sostenerla, en cambio centro su atención el pequeño hombre junto a ella que le miraba con tanta alegría y esperanza como un niño pequeño a un juguete nuevo, podía sentir la mirada del rey clavando su frente con insistencia.

"En eso tiene ranzón Alteza" se apresuro a decir el Duque, con miedo de perder esta oportunidad de discutir el tema "Tengo que recordarle que el Invierto esta a la vuelta de la esquina Majestad, su pueblo necesita estar respaldado para tal invierno, no hay que olvidad que con cada año los inviernos son mas feroces y llegando antes de tiempo y tardar mas en terminar" La cabeza de Anna se giro bruscamente al Duque fue entonces cuando Elsa se sintió libre de su mirada.

Estudio el rostro del Rey, cada línea de su rostro mostró la ira que intentaba suprimir, pero los músculos tensos de su mandíbula y el crujir de guantes al apretar sus puños mas de la cuenta, era una clara señal de como falló miserablemente, su atención paso del Duque a su hermano Hans y de regreso al Duque, los nobles se excusaron con un tartamudeo sintiendo la ira que irradiaba del Rey.

"El reino de Aréndelle a sobrevivido por su cuenta mas de 3 siglos" dijo entre dientes " sin las alianzas de ningún otro reino"

"Y eso es admirable Majestad, pero no quiere hacer un cambio? tres siglos siendo siempre lo mismo? Podría mejora para bien un mejor reinado y los plebeyos serian mas felices sin el temor o la preocupación cada ves que el invierno se acerca." Quizás fue por que no estaban en el despacho a solas con el Rey que el Duque encontró el valor de seguir hablando y decir lo que realmente pensó, se sentía confiado esta noche y no daría marcha atrás hasta que consiguiera su objetivo.

"Tiene razón" la cabeza de Anna se disparo tan rápido al rostro de Elsa que fue un milagro que no se rompió el cuello, _por que incluso había opinado otra ves!?_ Elsa no lo entendió, final mente se avía liberado de la atención de Anna y ahora lo hizo otra vez!?

Quizás fue el vino en su cuerpo que comenzaba hacer efecto y por eso no podía mantener su boca cerrada o su nariz fuera de asuntos los cuales no le correspondían, o fue la forma de sentir que tenia la atención del Rey, desde la boda nunca le dedico una mirada, como si no fuera digno de su tiempo, pero ahora aquí estaba, mirándole de una forma tan ardiente que podría derretirle y convertirle en vapor en cuestión de segundos, y no fue una mirada del buen sentido si no una de muerte, quizás si le miraba de esta forma su cabeza explotaría por arte de magia?

"Que ha dicho?" Mascullo el Rey sus puños apretando tan fuerte ahora que la tela se tenso en sus nudillos, el Duque salto al rescate o la convencía del momento y dijo.

"Por supuesto que tengo razón Alteza, yo también tengo una provincia que alimentar! Se como mi gente se siente y por lo tanto deseo poder ayudar a mi Rey! Se que mi Rey no es una persona que pondría su orgullo antes que su pueblo, verdad Majestad...?" La sonrisa que brillo bajo los bigotes del Duque eran inquietantes para Hans, el se había mantenido callado todo el tiempo, dejando que su hermana se hiciera cargo, pero pronto su preocupación comenzó aumentar cuando fue Elsa la que incito al Duque a continuar.

"Creo que es suficiente, por que no danza una pieza con Elsa, Majestad" decidió intervenir, con una sonrisa tensa en sus labios, los ojos azul de Anna se centraron en su hermano y luego en Elsa, su nariz se dilato en la ira, sus ojos se movieron de arriba abajo sobre Elsa el disgusto dolorosamente evidente en su rostro y con voz tensa e irritada dio: "Yo no bailo" sus ojos se posaron en el Duque mirando hacia abajo en el, como si se trato de un insecto repugnante frente a ella y no el hombre con un titulo de Duque.

"Quiero verle en mi despacho ahora" sin esperar respuesta, el Rey se dio media vuelta y camino de distancia, los caballeros antes congelados en su posición se movieron tras ella como una sombra de protección, ignorando todo a su alrededor solo la ira y el disgusto irradiaba de ella.

Elsa llego a la conclusión que... el rey le odiaba profundamente.

 **/ Este seria el primero si encuentra de su agrado decirme si debo continuar con el, buena suerte feliz verano!/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 editado... trate de mejor la ortografía... y lo siento real mente si se encuentra con algunas T.T seguiré mejorando! Tengo que recordarles que mi lengua materna es Ingles pero me encanta el Español!**

Sus manos eran calientes y sudorosas, no importa cuantas veces las limpio en su vestido, siempre volverían a sudar, su estomago se retorcía de una forma extraña que definitivamente no era el hambre, con cada paso que daba sus rodillas temblaban amenazando con traicionarla y derribarla al suelo frente a todos en el salón.

"Por favor no me sueltes" Suplico Elsa, aferrándose con mas fuerza al brazo de Hans, desde que el Duque y el Rey se marcharon los susurros indecorosos fueron estallando en mas volumen, hasta convertirse en murmullos que la música no podía callar. Hans era igual de preocupado que Elsa pero a diferencia de su esposa que se preocupaba por su cabeza, Hans, se preocupo por su hermana, sabia que su hermana prefería mantener un perfil bajo, uno donde los chismes no fueran de la mano con su nombre, prefería ser un mero fantasma entre los reinos.

No apreció la ayuda de nadie, nunca, _"En cualquier momento podrían restregarte en cara que dependes de ellos"_ Fueron las palabras de Anna cada ves que Hans pregunto por que se negaba acepar la ayuda de otros, los mismos señores del consejo pedían a Hans para hablar con ella, no importa cuantas reuniones fueron asistidas por Anna, nunca aceptaría la ayuda de otro.

 _"Poseo tierras y el agua, los bosques para la madera! Todos son en Arendelle tenemos lo que necesitamos para vivir en paz y sin la ayuda de nadie!"_

 _"La mitad de esos territorios están cubiertos por la nieve Majestad, las montañas del norte serian mas que suficiente para vivir por mas de un siglo! Pero como todos sabemos el frio y la nieve no dejaran que nada crezca en esas tierras, son malditas!"_ Hans avía admirado el valor de Sr. Thomas, el hombre en sus años de oro seguía tan firme como Anna, el habría de alzar su voz para el Rey un acto que ningún otro mas que los antiguos reyes. Quería que se diera cuenta del gran error que cometía, al arrastrar a todo el reino a la muerte solo por no poder hacer a un lado su orgullo.

 _"Quizás pueda alimentar a su pueblo con la gran cantidad de orgullo que pose majestad" Dijo Sr. Thomas con frialdad sus grises ojos cansados miraron con frialdad a los del Rey "Nos esta condenando a todos a una muerte segura!" Los puños de Anna se apretaron profundamente en su regazo estaba al borde de la ira, no perdonaba tal insolencia en un hombre, Hans intento calmar la situación levantándose de su asiento a la derecha de Anna y poner una buena razón diplomática por la cual Anna no aceptaría la ayuda de nadie._

 _"Siempre es libre de marcharse Sr. Thomas, nadie le mantiene atado, es usted?" Desafío Anna "le recuerdo que soy YO la que esta a cargo de el Reino," su mirada recorrió la mesa redonda donde todos los ancianos se retorcían en sus asientos "usted es solo un concejero, yo soy libre de aceptar o no su consejo, así que ate su lengua para no derramar mas de lo necesario, esta cuestionando mi palabra"_

Anna no seria feliz con todo esto...

Tomó un profundo suspiro entre sus labios, que podía hacer el? Su hermana estaba encerrada en su despacho con el Duque, quizás solo tal vez calmarle cuando todo esto terminara, ofrecer un par de aperitivos y escuchar a puerta cerrada todo lo que tenia que decir del Duque, una vez mas...

"Te encuentras bien, Hans?" El varón miro a su esposa, la preocupación y ligero brillo de temor inundaba sus ojos, fueron esas miradas las que tomaron cautivo el corazón de Hans, desde esa noche cuando se encontró con Elsa no podía dejar de sonreír, el ligero temblor en su estomago lo siguió a donde quiera que fue.

Cuando regreso a Arendelle no podía parar de hablar de Elsa, era como si solo respirara Elsa, las palabras se deslizaban de la lengua de Hans sin pensamiento alguno cada vez que se trato de Elsa, se sintió mal por su hermana pues cada ves que la encontraba toda la conversación seria de Elsa.

Su hermana se limito a gruñir en respuesta y escuchando a su hermano en la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras ella leía y firmaba cartas de peticiones las cuales rechazaría, fue lo mismo durante un año entero, pero Hans no podía parar, Elsa tenia tantas cosas buenas incluso sus defectos fueron un atractivo, un encanto.

"Estoy bien" respondió Hans besando los nudillos de Elsa, "Bailamos?" Elsa asintió dejándose liderar por Hans a la pista de baile, la música fue alegre, Elsa dejaría que todo temor y preocupación se lavara de su ser, después de todo, era su boda.

Cuatro piezas de baile mas tarde y dos rebanadas de pastel final mente el Duque apareció. Su rostro era de un tono blanco preocupante su boca entre abierta y de alguna manera su ropa desalineada, el cuello alto de su chaqueta fue desabotonado como si se sintió asfixiar en algún momento de la conversación que tuvo con el Rey.

Los nobles le siguieron con la mirada como el Duque camino sin prestar atención a nadie, sus ojos agrandados solo eran centrados en la feliz pareja que danzaba con calma al centro de la pista.

Fue Hans el primero en verlo y al instante detuvo sus movimientos prestando toda su atención al Duque.

"Duque... se encuentra bien...?" La preocupación inundo el cuerpo de Hans y por instinto levanto la mirada del corto hombre para ver justo a tiempo a su hermana entrar por las puertas grandes seguida fiel mente por su caballeros, era tan sombría que como partió, su cuerpo era rígido como si sus músculos dolieran con el mas mínimo de sus movimientos, pero no fue sus músculos lo que mas dolió, sino su orgullo...

El Duque balbuceo una respuesta incoherente que Hans no pudo descifrar y cuando le pregunto otra ves, el Duque levantó la mirada con retardo centrándose por primera vez en Hans, su mano acaricio sus blancos cabellos en un movimiento distraído cuando dijo.

"Ella...El Rey acepto..." Las cejas de Elsa se surcaron al no entender lo que el Duque intento decir, parecía tan conmocionado por lo que el Rey le había dicho.

"Perdón?" Una lenta sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del Duque alzando su bigote en una forma alegre.

"Ella acepto! Puede creer?! Finalmente! Después de tanto tiempo aceptado mi oferta!" Exclamo con entusiasmo, tanta fue su alegría que tomo a Hans en sus brazos y lo estrujo con la fuerza que nadie pensó que su cuerpo delgado poseía. "Ah dicho que si! Se a echo el trato mañana temprano, Arendelle y Weselton serán uno mismo! No abra mas navíos saqueados! No mas tierras de Weselton sin protección! … y por supuesto no abra hambre en Arendelle..."

El Duque se aparto de Hans saltando de un pie a otro de una forma extrañamente infantil, salto y tomo una copa de vino y lo bebió sin detenerse a respirar, no había nada que arruinara este momento tan glorioso! Todo fue alegría y felicidad para el Duque.

"Ella acepto...?" El Duque asintió frenéticamente, sus ojos destellando de una forma tan alegre. "eso es... extraño" susurro Hans

"Definitivamente lo hice en el momento adecuado!" Exclamo el Duque, sus alegres ojos se centraron en Elsa que seguía tan conmocionada sin saber como reaccionar a tal noticia, fue... bueno... no?

"Tengo que darle las gracias Alteza, si usted no me hubiera apoyado en aquel momento, nada de esto abría pasado, pero, desde luego fueron mis dotes los cuales llevaron a tan buen trato, gracias de todas formas, definitivamente este es un día de alegría para todos!" La mortificación de Elsa se extendió por cada fibra de su ser, con temor levantó la mirada y como si fuera un imán sus ojos se encontraron con los del Rey.

La forma en la cual le miro, no era una de indiferencia como siempre miro el rey, esta mirada era tan repugnante apenas controlando suprimiendo su ira para no atravesar la pista y gritar frente a todo el mundo, pero Elsa no fue la que dijo que aceptara verdad? Fue el rey por su propia mano, ella acepto así que por que le miraba de esa forma tan repulsiva y acecina?

Si, ella saco el tema y definitivamente abrió paso al Duque para continuar, pero no podía culparle u odiarle tanto no...? Fue solo un trato... algo del cual ambos saldrían ganando.

"Ahora me disculpo, tengo que contar tan maravillosa noticia!" El Duque se encargaría personalmente de difundir la información, quizás el vino hizo efecto en este trato y no quería encontrase con la desagradable sorpresa que, mañana temprano el Rey se echara para atrás, así se encargo de que nobles y marqueses se enteraran de la noticia, no habría forma de que el Rey se echara hacia atrás-no dudo de su palabra pero nunca esta de mas ser cauteloso...-

El Duque se alejó a toda prisa entre la multitud saludando y contado con alegría las buenas nuevas. Hans era preocupado por su hermana, con una respiración profunda entrelazo su brazo con Elsa y los guio con su hermana.

"Majestad!" Saludo Hans la preocupación visible en su rostro, su hermana se limito a sonreírle fue una sonrisa pequeña pero ahí estaba.

"Hans, esta disfrutando del baile?" Pregunto en alarmante voz tranquila sus ojos eran peligrosamente amables con todo el mundo excepto quizás Elsa, al ver a la rubia sus ojos se estrecharon en recelo fue solo un destello que solo Elsa atrapo.

"Por supuesto, todo es de acuerdo al plan" La sonrisa de Hans fue sincera, estaba contento con la boda, a diferencia de otros príncipes que dejarían los preparativos de lado, Hans, estuvo siempre al tanto de todo, quería que todo fuera perfecto para Elsa.

Luego de tres largas horas, el Rey se disculpo y se marcho a su habitación, no importa cuantas veces Hans intento introducir a Elsa a sus conversaciones, Anna siempre abría de responder con indiferencia y cambiar de tema.

Fue sutil pero ahí estaba siempre, esos pequeños momentos en los que Elsa no pasaría desapercibida la forma la cual el Rey le miraría de una forma que Elsa no podría nombrar, durante las ultimas horas el Duque se aseguró de aparecer un par de veces recordándole al Rey sobre su tratado de una forma indirecta.

La indiferencia y el cambio de tema siempre fue igual.

"Me temo que es hora de despedirnos..." Susurro Hans al oído de Elsa, ambos sabia lo que esto quería decir, la noche de bodas estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, no fue una mentira que ambos estaban terriblemente nerviosos si sus manos temblorosas fueran un indicativo o la forma en que sus gargantas se sentían secas repentinamente. Este era un territorio desconocido para ambos, si bien se hablaba de ello a puerta cerrada o en algunos libros que Elsa leería de una forma discreta en la biblioteca de su reino.

El cuerpo de Elsa se tenso ligeramente, sus cuerpo era tan segura de lo que quería, pero su mente le traicionaba siempre estaban los pensamientos negativos, que pasa si no lo hizo bien o decepcionó a Hans? Había una forma de hacerlo incorrecto? Las preguntas solo aumentaron y con ella la ansiedad, se sintió asfixiar cuando mas lo pensaba y cuando Hans comenzó a despedirse de todos y dar ordenes a Kai para cerrar el salón al final Elsa solo podía sentir que su corazón martillaba mas rápido.

….

De pronto las paredes de la elegante habitación se fueron encogiendo alrededor de Elsa, el oxigeno era mas difícil de conseguir con cada respiración que tomaba.

Aun cuando las manos de Hans la tocaban con ternura y amor mientras intento calmarle, pero no podía ignorar el ligero temblor que Hans tenia, su sonrisa fue temblorosa y sus ojos brillaban con destello de temor, fue algo reconfortante ver que Han será tan nervioso como ella.

"Y-yo te ayudare..." Murmuro Han en voz temblorosa, sus torpes manos se movieron a la espalda de Elsa tratando de deshacer el botones del vestido, el trabajo tomo mas tiempo del necesario, su frías y temblorosas manos le traicionaban cada momento era tan avergonzado que poco falto para rendirse y ocultarse bajo las sabanas negándose a ver el rostro de Elsa, el era el varón por amor a dios, el abría de tomar la iniciativa para estas cosas, no podía creer que fue tan aterrado por compartir un momento tan intimo con Elsa, su esposa y la mujer que amó.

La risita nerviosa de Elsa lo hizo un poco aliviado, la rubia se giro lentamente tomando las manos de Hans entre las suyas y besar los fríos nudillos de su esposo. "no tenemos que hacer nada esta noche, nadie nos presiona" susurro Elsa, una parte de ella le pedía a gritos que detuviera esto, no estaba preparada no emocionalmente, pero una parte oscura de ella deseaba con todo su ser que esto continuara estaba tan emocionada por lo que a continuación sucedería.

"Solo dame un momento por favor...?" Elsa asintió, sus manos se movieron con torpeza sobre la ropa del otro, eran dos novatos con los nervios controlando cada fibra de su ser y una mente activa que deseaba con fervor lo que seguía después.

Elsa se encontró confundida al ver como sus cuerpos reaccionaron de formas tan extrañas, mientras los dos caían sobre la cama uno sobre el otro, el calor de la habitación se intensifico, era tan caliente que hacia arder sus cuerpos, sus corazones corrían tan rápido bombeando la sangre a sus zonas inferiores eran tan sensibles que un pequeño rose podía desatar un placer inexplicable que hacia a Elsa desear mas y mas, arrancando de sus labios sonidos tan fuertes y excitados que no sabia que poseía.

Sus cuerpos se movieron como uno, a un cuando sus manos eran calientes y sudorosas no era una sensación desagradable, fue estimulante.

Tarde por la mañana los dos amántenles eran con tontas sonrisas en sus rostros, mientras que el cuerpo de Elsa era dolorido no fue un dolor desagradable, fue un recordatorio de la maravillosa noche cuando Hans y ella se convirtieron en un solo ser.

Nada podía quitar la gran felicidad que sentía, sus sabanas fueron retiradas y sus ropas cambiadas, los dos amantes salieron de su habitación tomados de la mano caminando por los amplios pasillos del castillo para despedir a los padres de Elsa.

"no tienes por que preocuparte, Elsa" tranquilizo Hans besando la mano de su esposa "escribiremos con frecuencia y los visitaremos lo antes posible" Elsa sonrió, agradecida por el apoyo de Hans, bajaron las escaleras al comedor donde el Rey y la Reyna terminaban su desayuno.

"Buenos días, Majestad" saluda Hans con una reverencia, El rey fue el primero en levantar la vista de su taza de café, sus ojos azul hielo se centraron en su hija y luego a Hans sucesivamente como si buscara desesperadamente algún signo de maltrato. El rostro de Elsa fue tan rojo como el fuego, sabia exactamente lo que su padre buscaba en ella, era tan mortificada por eso que aparto la mirada de sus ojos.

"Oh! Ahí esta la feliz pareja" dijo la Reina Elizabeth, sus labios se adornaron con una sonrisa amable al igual que siempre lo hizo, la pareja se acerco junto a ellos ofreciendo sus palabras y promesas de mantener contacto con ellos con frecuencia.

Elsa sabia que los extrañaría pero ahora estaba en feliz matrimonio, este era su lugar, su hogar donde pertenecía.

"Donde esta su Majestad?" Pido Hans, mordiendo su lengua para no llamarle por su nombre, era tarde ahora, sabia que su hermana despertó con el sol siempre fue de esa forma y le resulto extraño no tenerle aquí para despedir a la familia...

"Ella y el Duque parecen estar cerrando un trato muy importante, no tiene por que preocuparte" tranquilizo Carlos al ver el rostro de disculpa por parte de Hans " se como son estas cosas, si quieres evitar una futura guerra tendrás que prestar atención a lo que te rodea con amplios ojos"

"Ahora ya es hora de que nos despidamos, no es un adiós por supuesto, es un hasta pronto" Elizabeth se inclino y beso la mejilla de su hija deseando las buenas cosas, para Hans fueron los deseos y el cuidado de su preciosa hija, mientras que Elizabeth era amable y comprensible el rey Carlos, fue severo y directo.

"Proteger a mi hija a toda costa" ordeno "le recuerdo, _príncipe Hans_ que yo también poseo los buenos guerreros" el Rey estaba dispuesto a desatar una guerra si el bienestar de su hija estaba en peligro.

El carruaje con los monarcas de Corona se marcho seguidos de cerca por una escolta – cortesía del rey- de pronto poco a poco la realidad fue invadiendo a Elsa, tendrá que vivir sin sus padres, ahora su hogar estaba aquí, un mar de distancia de sus padres, no mas tardes de té con su madre, no mas juegos de ajedrez con su padre.

"Todo estará bien..." Tranquilizo Hans, los dos amantes desayunaron en los jardines reales, el clima era perfecto para tal momento, los siervos llevaron las bandejas con los aperitivos formando la mesa debajo de un roble apartado dando la privacidad a la feliz pareja.

Comieron y sonrieron, contando acontecimientos de la noche anterior por ejemplo, la forma graciosa en la cual el Duque se inclino y su peluquín también, las risas escaparon de sus labios como dos niños pequeños.

" Te mostrare el castillo" Exclamo Hans demasiado emocionado " se dice que hay pasadizos secretos" susurró inclinándose sobre la mesa para que ningún siervo les escuchara, los ojos de Elsa se abrieron en asombro.

Nunca pensó que en realidad podía haber pasadizos secretos, esos solo eran leídos en los libros, el tema siempre le pareció sorprendente, un castillo podría ser como un laberinto de secretos...

el de su padre, Elsa nunca encontró alguno... quizás eran tan secretos que nadie pudo encontrarles? Pero entonces cual era el punto de tenerles si no podías escapar a través de uno?

El desayuno fue terminado y la mesa limpiada, los dos amantes entraron al castillo recorriendo los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina, la habitación era amplia y bien ordenada, la chimenea siempre encendida y la leña bien apilada a los extremos de ella, fue libre de polvo y cada olla bien acomodado y la bajilla apilada sobre las estanterías.

Los pisos limpios y relucientes a pesar de que los siervos caminaban de un lado para otro preparando las comidas para los soldados.

"Alteza!" Chillo Gerda al girarse y ver a los dos amantes de pie en la entrada sosteniéndose del brazo, la voz chirriante alerto a los demás y pronto todos estaban haciendo una inclinación de cabeza en respeto.

"Arriba Gerda" respondió Hans con calma "Solo estoy mostrando el castillo a Elsa no hay por que alarmarse" tranquilizo, el ama de llaves permaneció en silencio, observando con ojos de halcón a su alrededor en busca de algún desorden en la cocina, para su alivio todo era en su lugar, no le gustaba el desorden en ninguna parte, en especial la cocina, el lugar mas frecuente de utilidad.

Para Gerda la cocina abría de estar limpia y bien ordenada, cada taza y cubierto en su respectivo lugar, sin una mota de polvo y las ventanas bien cerradas para evitar que algún insecto entrara, la ultima vez que el Rey avía entrado a la cocina fue cuando tenia doce años y encontró un desastre en ella, no se podía evitar fue un día después de un baile, pero quedo tan intrigada y disgustada que se negó a comer por cuatro días.

 _"No e de comer absolutamente nada que fue preparado en esa cocina!" Gruño en disgusto la pequeña de solo doce años, sus facciones se contrajeron en el disgusto y el asco mirando con indignidad los incontables placas con restos de comida, los pisos manchados y ollas apiladas por todos lados, las ventanas eran de par en par permitiendo que las moscas entraran y salieran._

 _"solo dios sabe cuantas veces han hecho esto antes!" Gruño, saliendo de la cocina enfadada._

 _Gerda, en ese entonces joven, se sintió insultada y preocupada, pues después de todo, ella era el ama de llaves, la encargada a que todo estuviera en su sitio y buen estado, el echo que una niña princesa- pero niña le dijera de tal modo se sintió mal._

 _Ordenó limpiar la cocina enseguida, tomado manos extras para la tarea y limpiar una y otra vez, cada pequeña parte de la cocina fue limpiada al menos cuatro veces y desde entonces se mantuvo de ese modo, la cocina seria la prioridad, no había musgo en las paredes ninguna araña se atrevió a tejer en sus esquinas._

Hans explico con paciencia cada parte de la cocina y su funcionamiento, mostro los almacenamientos y final mente se despidió de Gerda. Continuo por los pasillos nombrando y explicando con cuidado a donde abrían de llevar cada uno de esos pasillos, mostro la biblioteca donde cientos y cientos de libros se levantaban en sus estanterías, acomodados perfectamente y orden desde pergaminos antiguos asta el mas reciente libro de algún escritor con aires de olvido.

"sigue este pasillo y llegaras al salón de cuadro" explico Hans guiando a Elsa por el pasillo, abrió las puertas dobles entrando al interior, los ojos de Elsa miraron con atención y asombro a cada cuadro que había ahí, de todos tamaños y colores, desde los extravagantes pintores famosos hasta los retratos de la línea familiar.

Elsa camino con lentitud por el salón deteniéndose frente a un cuadro de tamaño normal donde lo que parecía ser Hans de pequeño, sostenido en los brazos de una mujer de cabellos rojos ondulados, piel de mármol y una amable sonrisa al rostro. Supuso que seria su madre, después de todo compartían los mismos ojos verdes que Hans.

"Hermosa no te parece?" Susurro Hans como si temiera interrumpir el agradable silencio que se había formado a su alrededor.

"Lo es..." Susurro Elsa, la mujer fue realmente hermosa, un rostro cincelado con la paz en el, piel blanco lechoso resaltando sus ojos verde esmeralda, en ella parecía irradiar un aura de calma y paz, Elsa casi podía imaginar la voz de aquella mujer, amable y suave al igual que un Ángel, podía imaginarla a los pies de la cama de Hans cantando para el canciones de cuna mientras velaba su sueño.

"Charlotte..." Susurro Hans, cruzando los brazos tras su espalda, sus ojos recorrieron con ternura cada parte del cuadro grabando en su cerebro cada detalle del rostro de la mujer.

"Es mi madre..." Elsa asintió en silencio, caminado de un cuadro a otro, la mayoría fue de Hans cuando fue creciendo.

"Quien es el?" Hans se detuvo junto a Elsa mirando el gran cuadro, en el era un aspecto mas grande que Hans de cabellos fuego y un mar azul turbio como ojos, parecía mirar directo a los ojos de cualquier espectador aunque sus labios eran adornados con una amable sonrisa no parecía tranquilizar la incomodidad que se sentía bajo sus ojos, fue demasiado joven sus ropas eran tan elegantes y ordenadas, su chaqueta blanca de cuello alto manteniendo su cabeza en alto con respeto.

"Ella" corrigió Hans "Es mi hermana Anna, mi padre la trato como su hijo varón desde una edad muy joven, ella fue el favorito de mi padre desde el principio" Los ojos de Elsa se apartaron de la pintura mirando a su esposo con simpatía, no podía imaginar lo que Hans sentía en este momento, como la única hija de tres hijos, Elsa siembre fue tratada con preferencias, pero sus hermanos siempre le amaban y trataban con favoritismo.

"Lo siento..." Las cejas de Hans se fruncieron mirando con incredulidad a la rubia, el no se sintió como sentirlo, nunca se sintió excluido de su familia. Su padre siempre elegiría a Anna antes que el pero, su madre, siempre estuvo ahí, todo el tiempo.

No se sintió solo, amaba a su hermana y podía entender el favoritismo que su padre tenia hacia ella, Anna fue siempre atenta y en silencio escuchando lo que su padre tenia que decir.

La honestidad de Anna fue algo que su padre tomaba en cuenta, ella corregiría a cualquiera que estuviera equivocado sin importar titulo o rango.

"Por que deberías Elsa?" Las manos de Hans tomaron las de Elsa sonriendo con calidez " Yo estoy bien, Anna nunca hizo hincapié de ello, se mantuvo con migo todo el tiempo"

Los dos continuaron por el castillo recorriendo las antiguas habitaciones.

"El despacho de Anna se encuentra aquí" Hans levantó sus nudillos y llamo a la puerta tres veces, no tardo demasiado para que la voz tranquila y amortiguada del Rey respondiera en afirmación. El corazón de Elsa comenzó a correr mas rápido, ella abría preferido dejar para el final esta habitación.

Hans abrió la puerta en silencio moviéndose a un lado para dar el paso a Elsa, ella entró con nerviosismo bien oculto, ofreció una reverencia corta pero educada, sus ojos vagaron alrededor del despacho, tomando en cada detalla.

Las cortinas detrás del escritorio eran corridas dejando entrar la brillante luz del sol, la intensa luz amarilla creaba profundas sombras en el rostro del rey dando un aspecto misterioso, dos sillas de cuero eran frente al escritorio a una distancia considerable. El reloj de cuerda era junto a una estantería de libros, una pequeña mesa de té con dos sillones carmesí uno frente al otro, las paredes eran de un carmesí oscuro y los pisos de elegante madera negra.

"Buenos días, Anna" saludo Hans caminando al frente del escritorio, Anna asintió a las sillas en silencio ofreciendo el asiento, Hans lo acepto al igual que Elsa, de pronto el silencio fue tan incomodo, solo mirándose unos a otros, Elsa tomo ese silencio para seguir inspeccionando el escritorio, los documentos eran apilados a la mano izquierda del rey mientras que a su derecha era la pluma y tinta, y junto a ellos una segunda pila de documentos.

El escritorio era libre de polvo como el resto del castillo, parecía que el rey apreciaba la limpieza en cada rincón de su castillo y su elegante ropa bien ordenada, sin mancha o arruga, su cabello recogido en el moño y su flequillo sobre la frente, cada cabello caía en su lugar sin atreverse hacer lo contrario.

"Puedo ayudarles en algo?" Final mente pregunto Anna luego de una larga mirada a los dos frente a ella.

Fue Hans el que se apresuro a responder negándose y explicando que solo estaba mostrando el castillo a Elsa para hacer que se acostumbrar mas rápido a su nuevo hogar, Los dos de ellos mantuvieron una conversación o al menos Hans lo intento, pues cada vez que dijo o pregunto algo Anna le respondería de una forma contante sin dejar tiempo para llegar a discutir a fondo.

Para Elsa ese trato fue demasiado mal educado y arrogante, a pesar de que Hans le dijo que Anna había estado con el siempre y eran tan unidos, Elsa, se encontró teniendo serias dudas sobre eso, pues desde que llegó al castillo solo vio los malos tratos, la frialdad e indiferencia que el rey tenia para su hermano, no podía imaginar como Hans podía soportar tales modos del rey, desde que eran los únicos que compartían el castillo, la vida de Hans debió de ser tan solitario...

"Bueno Majestad, no te retrasaremos" Hans se levantó de su silla ofreciendo su mano para Elsa, "Esperamos verle en el comedor" Anna asintió en silencio centrando su atención en una carta que mantenía en el centro del escritorio, tomo la pluma sin levantar la mirada y firmo el documento.

"Por supuesto, seguir adelante" murmuro sin prestar atención, Hans asintió y abrió la puerta.

"Dios mío!" Chillo Gerda sosteniendo con mas fuerza la bandeja que sostenía en sus manos, por un instante pareció que la derramaría en Hans, nunca espero que alguien estuviera visitando al rey.

"Príncipe Hans, se encuentra bien?" Se apresuro a decir, El varón asintió en silencio con el ceño fruncido mirando a la bandeja en las manos de Gerda, en ella tenia la placa de alimentos y el te, parecía que Anna tenia la intención de comer en su despacho, una vez mas.

"Vamos Elsa" Hans tomo la mano de su esposa guiándola fuera del despacho sin mirar atrás, Gerda miro entre el rey y el príncipe, el extraño comportamiento repentino del príncipe le intrigo pero guardo silencio, no era su lugar para pedir información.

"Aquí esta su almuerzo majestad" Gerda camino a la mesita de té colocando la bandeja y servir el té en la taza, coloco los cubiertos y espero con paciencia a nuevas ordenes.

"Gracias Gerda..." Murmuró Anna, tomando un nuevo documento, sus ojos azules se movieron con rapidez sobre el papel mientras leía en silencio.

"Puedes retirarte ahora Gerda" Dijo Anna, cuando el ama de llaves no se movió de su sitio, la mujer mayor miro entre la bandeja y a la joven una y otra vez. "Gerda, tengo asuntos que atender, comeré mas tarde." Respondió Anna a la silenciosa pregunta de la mujer.

"Tendría que apresurarse Majestad es aun caliente y tengo que recordarle que este es su desayuno almuerzo y comida, no puede seguir retrasando los alimentos" Explico la mujer " son esenciales para que pueda seguir con una salud fuerte!"

Anna frunció el seño entrecerrando sus ojos en la mujer, un silencio sepulcral se formo en el despacho rodeando a las dos mujeres que mantenía un duelo de miradas, finalmente y con un suspiro, Anna se levanto de su silla, rodeo el escritorio y camino a la mesita tomando asiento frente la bandeja.

"Estas feliz ahora?" Pregunto con sarcasmo, el ama de llaves sonrío ampliamente destapando la comida y asintió.

"Mucho" quien diría que una anciana mujer podía hacer que el rey le obedeciera con una simple mirada?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno... esto es embarazoso... e olvidado poner cierta información en los primeros capítulos xD lo siento!**

 **/Frozen no me pertenece! Los personajes son propiedad de Disney/**

 **Capitulo 5**

Hans miró a su hermana en silencio, los ojos azul profundo se movían sobre la carta que sostenía en su mano derecha, en ocasiones las cejas se surcarían en la concentración o el enfado, quizás algo indignante que la carta decía, a continuación su mano se movería lentamente y tomaría la pluma la sumergiría en la tinta y firmaría el documento, todo esto sin apartar la mirada de la carta.

Cuantas veces a echo esto ya? Las suficientes para saber donde exactamente se encuentra la tinta y pluma, las suficientes para saber el procedimiento a la perfección y no perder tiempo en apartar la vista y luego firmar.

Cuantas veces había visto este procedimiento ya? Hans no lo recordaba, no recordaba cuanto tiempo había estado sentado frente al escritorio de su hermana y mirarla en silencio esperando por su atención, cansado de esperar, se levantó, en silencio rodeando el escritorio y pararse al lado derecho de su hermana, ella no presto atención a los movimientos de Hans, sea lo que sea que la carta decía tenia toda su atención.

Hans suspiro en silencio, alzó su mano y desplazó el tintero a un lado, cuando Anna fue a sumergir la pluma se encontró solo tocando el escritorio con un suave _click_.

"...Que" Hans sonrió al ver la confusión de su hermana.

"Finalmente prestas atención a tu alrededor" La pelirroja se sobresalto casi derramando la tinta sobre el escritorio cuando escucho la repentina y cercana voz de su hermano.

"Hans" respondió entre dientes, retomando su postura formal" que crees que estas haciendo, podrías matarme de un susto!" Reprochó, Hans se disculpo con una sonrisa sincera y regresó a su lugar en la silla frente al escritorio.

"Estoy aquí sentado durante una hora Anna, tenemos que hablar" La pelirroja reacomodo el tintero, sumergió la pluma y continuo con su trabajo.

"No, no tenemos que hablar" Murmuro firmando con fluidez y elegancia sobre el papel "Tu, tienes algo que decirme, si no fuera ese el caso tu no estarías aquí sentado frente a mi, bien podrías estar con tu... _Esposa_ en alguna parte del castillo" murmuro apartando la carta a un lado.

"No puedo hacerlo si no me prestas atención, Anna" la pelirroja dejó su pluma en su lugar descansó las manos sobre el escritorio y cuzo los dedos centrando toda su atención en Hans.

"Por que no lo has dicho antes, Hans, en lugar de solo entrar a mi despacho y tomar asiento sin siquiera presentarte o decir una sola palabra, yo no puedo leer tu mente, yo simplemente puedo dar el tiempo para que aclares tus pensamientos y cuando estés listo me dirás." Hans suspiro profundo recargando su espalda en la silla, por que no lo imagino antes? Anna era el tipo de persona que no prestaría su atención si no la pediste, ella no perdería el tiempo tratando de adivinar lo que otros sentían, abrías de ser claro con ella, sin rodeos.

"Muy bien" respondió Hans, tomando una respiración profunda llenando su cuerpo de calma " Quiero hablar de Elsa" Anna asintió con seriedad.

"Ella es molesta" Continuo Hans, cuando el silencio se extendió en el despacho.

"Molesta?" Repitió Anna con incredulidad "Hay algo que no le agrada del castillo?"

"Si" respondió Hans "Tu no le agradas." Cuando las palabras se deslizaron de los labios de Hans, el rostro del Rey se ensombreció sus cejas cayeron planas sobre sus ojos azules, sin expresión alguna, Hans sabía que la mente de su hermana estaba corriendo como un caballo desbocado, tenia que aclarar pronto la situación o todo seria un desastre.

"Quiero decir, tu le agradas pero... se siente intimidada por ti"

"Que? Intimidada?" Se burlo Anna, su cuerpo seguía tan tenso como la cuerda de un arco listo para atacar "nunca nos cruzamos en los pasillos, me alimento aquí en el despacho y cuando termino mis deberes reales es tarde por la noche" se apresura a decir Anna con voz tensa "durante el mes que se encuentra viviendo aquí en el castillo nunca la e mirado, no me e topado con ella simplemente le miro de lejos-"

"Exacto Anna, ese es el punto" interrumpió Hans " ella piensa que tu la odias, es cierto que a pasado un mes desde que me case con Elsa, y desde entonces no has desayunado con nosotros en el comedor, tu solías comer con migo en el comedor, no lo recuerdas?" Hans se inclino sobre el escritor mirando con suplica a su hermana, es que ya no recordaba cuando solían comer siempre juntos? Anna dejaba de lado sus deberes para estar con Hans al menos una hora en su compañía, comerían todas las comidas juntos.

"Lo recuerdo" respondió " pero ahora que estas casado he pensado que necesitas tiempo con tu... Esposa, no quiero estar en una habitación con ustedes dos juntos, es incomodo para mi y me parece algo inapropiado de mi parte que este con ustedes" Al ver el rostro confundido de Hans, la pelirroja suspiro profundo, cerrando sus ojos por primera vez desde la mañana, nunca se permita tomar un descanso, sus parpados eran cansados por leer durante todo el día.

"Escucha Hans" Comenzó, abriendo sus ojos lentamente " tu esposa no me-

"Elsa" corrigió Hans " su nombre es Elsa" en su voz no había málica o la ira, fue simplemente ofreciendo el nombre de su esposa, su voz lo traiciono y lo hizo sonar casi como un suspiro.

" _Elsa_ no me desagrada, la razón por la cual no como en compañía de ustedes es por que e estado recibiendo mas trabajo que nunca" gruño la ultima parte " desde el tratado con Weselton e recibido mas cartas de las que antes recibía" Anna hizo un gesto con su cabeza a una pila de cartas sin abrir, Hans dedujo que todas y cada una de ellas eran del Duque.

"Ese hombre se a encargado de difundir la noticia de nuestro tratado y mas cartas de otros lugares han llegado para las embarcaciones y otros negociosos" Hans asintió en silencio esperando a que ella continuara, por otra parte Anna simplemente quería guardar silencio, quedarse por un momento sin hacer nada simplemente en la compañía de su hermano, mirándose uno al otro y decirse todo con las miradas, echaba de menos esos momentos, ahora ya no tenia tiempo para su hermano, fue casi como vivir por separado.

Por una parte estaba feliz de que tuviera a Elsa, al menos ya no estaría solo como solía serlo, simplemente vagando por el castillo como alma en pena mientras Anna era encerrada en estas cuatro paredes asfixiantes que parecían atarla con cadenas y grilletes a su silla y escritorio, se sentía como una marioneta al igual que esas de los teatros.

"Quizás podrías dejar tu trabajo solo por un momento..? Se que es importante Anna" se apresuró a decir Hans cuando su hermana abrió la boca para interrumpir " pero solo, en algunos momentos..? Podríamos comer en alguna ocasión nosotros tres? Tu eres mi familia Anna, solo te tengo a ti y ahora Elsa nos tenemos unos a otros... yo... yo no quiero que te sientas sola"

La pelirroja aparto la mirada, centrado su atención en un cuadro de Juana de Arco, ese cuadro, en la antigüedad se encontraba en el salón de cuadros pero siempre cautivo la atención de Anna tanto, que lo llevo al despacho donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo.

"Lo... intentare" murmuro, fueron esas simples palabras las que desataron la gran sonrisa de Hans, fue brillante y feliz, se levantó de su silla y rodeo el escritorio parándose alado de Anna, la pelirroja frunció el seño sin saber que pasaba pero cuando Hans abrió sus brazos lentamente la pelirroja se levantó con lentitud, solo tuvo tiempo para salir de su silla cuando Hans la tomo en un abrazo. Fue cálido y amable, no un abrazo fuerte los cuales Anna odiaba por que la hacían incomoda, tardó un momento en devolver el abrazo, cuando fue la ultima vez que se abrazaron?

Anna no lo recordaba, pero no importaba, no ahora, en este momento solo estaban Hans y ella, un momento intimo, donde los títulos y etiquetas se deslizaban de sus mentes y solo existían los dos hermanos que compartían sus infancias, siempre juntos.

"Y sonreír, podrías intentar sonreír mas" aconsejo Hans cuando se alejo de su hermana.

….

"Que esta pasando?" Elsa se encamino a las puertas del castillo donde cientos de soldados se formaban con en líneas perfectas, sus armaduras sonaban como una misma mientras marchaban y tomaban sus lugares. Era todo un espectáculo digno de ver, lamentablemente los altos muros del castillo impedían que lo ciudadanos vieran tal elegancia.

"No tengo idea..." Murmuro Hans, siguiendo a Elsa, los dos amantes se detuvieron fuera de las grandes puertas traseras del castillo, el capitán del ejercito se mantenía en pie con orgullo vistiendo su brillante armadura dorada con su yelmo bajo el brazo y junto a el gran hombre era el Rey.

Los dos de ellos mantenían una conversación en voz baja mientras observaba a los soldados tomar sus lugares.

"Mira es Anna" Hans tomo la mano de su esposa y la llevo junto a el " Majestad" gritó cuando eran en el rango de audición, el rey y el capitán apartaron la mirada de los soldados para ver a los dos recién llegados.

"Ateza, Lady" Saludo el capitán con una reverencia profunda." Si me disculpan, Majestad, comenzare los preparativos." Anna asintió, despidiendo al capitán.

"Que esta pasando? Estamos bajo ataque?" Bromeo Hans y una aparte de el deseaba que la respuesta de Anna fuera un, No. Sabía que no podría ser... pero nada era imposible verdad...?

"No por ahora..."murmuro la pelirroja "El Duque de Weselton a pedido mas refuerzos, a enviado una carta recientemente..." La pelirroja metió la mano en su chaqueta negra y saco una carta entregándola a Hans distraídamente. "Al parecer un espía de el a informado que un pequeño ejercito se dirige a su nación, pidio que le ayudara con soldados." Hans tomo la carta y la abrió leyendo rápidamente.

La carta era corta y directa, las palabras suficientes, algo que sabia que Anna apreciaba. Hans entrego la carta a su esposa pasando desapercibida la mirada de Anna que se poso en la rubia por unos segundos demasiado largos.

"Cuantos estas enviando?" Hans miro a los soldados que comenzaban a marchar en dirección a las puertas de los muros.

"Un total de 300, son los suficientes para proteger, la primer parte de ellos fue enviada hace 2 meses para la protección adicional de weselton, con estos son un total de 1000 soldados, es lo suficiente, no deseo dejar Arendelle sin protección alguna."

"Me pregunto por que abra una guerra" La mirada de Anna se poso en Elsa, fue la primera vez que le veía desde un largo tiempo.

"Como a notado... El Duque tiende a insistir demasiado en los asuntos, no me sorprendería que su lengua hiciera enfadado a mas de un reino" una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Anna fue pequeña y fugas algo que Elsa no olvidaría.

"Pero no me corresponde a mi, solo puedo ayudar, después de todo ese hombre... nos ayuda a cambio" Gruño, no estaba feliz de recibir ayuda pero no era estúpida, sabia que la ayuda del Duque era necesaria para prosperar, no era como si lo diría en voz alta, y como tal ella estaría dispuesto ayudar, su padre le había enseñado a ser una mujer de palabra.

"Eso es muy amable de su parte majestad" El cuerpo de el rey se tenso por un segundo y con una sonrisa amarga dijo.

"simplemente se mantener a mis aliados" Elsa no estaba segura de que pensar, Anna era frio y distante la mayor parte del tiempo por no recordar que le odiaba, pero parecía una persona de palabra la cual ayudaría si necesitaba su ayuda pero también una parte oscura de Elsa le susurraba al oído que Anna, simplemente lo hacia por orgullo.

"Majestad, los soldados se están marchando ahora, zarparan en cualquier momento." Anna asintió.

"Muy bien, prepara un cuervo y enviarle un mensaje al Duque, donde informen que la ayuda esta en camino." El capitán asintió y se marcho.

...

Elsa miro por su ventana a los jardines del castillo, tenia una preciosa vista desde su habitación, a menudo miraba por la ventana mirando a los siervos que cortan las flores y el césped, dando al jardín ese toque mágico, desde arriba podía ver el laberinto de setos, fue enorme, desde esta altura Elsa podía ver el camino correcto que guiaría a la otro lado del laberinto donde una pequeña cabaña pintoresca fue construida.

Le rodeaba un aire mágico y misterioso, la curiosidad de Elsa quería saber lo que había en aquella cabaña desenmarañar sus misterios y secretos pero para ello, tenia que cruzar el gran laberinto. Elsa nunca se atrevió a entrar, nunca vio a nadie hacerlo, ningún criado entro a el y ella no seria la primera.

La puerta de Elsa se abrió, al girarse miro a Hans entrar con una sonrisa al rostro, era tan tranquilo y a la ves tan alegre. Un hombre con todas las cualidades y cerca de ningún defecto.

"Así que aquí estabas todo este tiempo" Cerró la puerta detrás de el y cruzo la habitación con el propósito de besar a su esposa, Elsa devolvió el beso, no era un beso climatizado, fue uno lleno de ternura y amor donde solo sus labios abrían de tocarse con el puro amor de dos amantes.

"Me buscaste por mucho tiempo?" Pregunto Elsa alisando la tela en los hombros de Hans, fue un habito que tenia uno donde trato de borrar las arugas imaginarias.

"No por mucho" respondió el príncipe " El día es perfecto para salir a cabalgar por los territorios del castillo, son lo suficientemente seguros así que no necesitaremos de una escolta, solo seremos tu y yo" Elsa le agradaba esa idea, pasar tiempo a solas con Hans le daba la oportunidad de conocer mas de el, si, ellos hablaban pero Elsa nunca tuvo suficiente, quería saber todo de el sabia que había mas, mucho mas.

"Eso me encantaría" murmuro acercándose lentamente para plantar un beso en los labios de Hans, el príncipe sonrió en el beso profundizando mas.

"Si queremos salir de esta habitación... tenemos que parar ahora..." Murmuro Hans entre besos. Elsa se aparto con una sonrisa en sus labios alzando su ceja de una forma seductora.

"Quizás no quiero salir de la habitación..." Murmuro de una forma que hacia la piel de Hans erizarse en un placer.

"Serás la muerte de mi..." Gruño Hans tomando a Elsa de la cintura y atraerla a su propio cuerpo, el nunca tendría suficiente de ella, mientras mas probaba sus labios mas deseaba, Elsa era algo que el necesitaba desesperadamente, su oxigeno, su corazón, el seria su esclavo por la eternidad si ella lo pidio.

" _Hans_ " Gimió Elsa en necesidad, las caricias de Hans hacían su cuerpo en llamas de una forma que nunca pensó seria posible, su cuerpo palpitaba en la necesidad, el hambre, un hambre que Hans podía saciar. Sus manos viajaron entre sus cuerpos, descubriendo cada rincón en ellos. Buscando los puntos débiles de cada uno y explotándolos para llevar a la locura a cada uno, fue una tortura, una dulce tortura.

sus cuerpos por instintos los llevaron a la cama cayendo uno sobre el otro y moverse en una danza seductora, una donde solo ellos dos sabían el ritmo y cada movimiento, donde sus cuerpos danzaban en llamas y oh dios, era tan perfecto.

….

"Bueno, hoy también es un día perfecto, podemos salir ahora" Hans camino por los pasillos tomando la mano de su esposa, después de las actividades del día anterior ambos estaban rebosando de energía, brillando de una forma que solo _esas_ actividades hacían.

Elsa se rio en voz baja cubriendo su boca de una forma encantadora.

"Siento distraernos del plan iniciales..?" Bromeó Elsa, las cejas de Hans se fruncieron de un forma traviesa.

"Oh no te disculpes, fue una maravilla" murmuro Hans inclinándose al oído de Elsa, fue la mejor distracción que nunca tuvo.

"Pero ahora, quiero salir de estas viejas paredes y tomar un poco de aire limpio, estoy consiguiendo aburrido del aroma a madera y roca" Bromeo Hans abriendo la puerta trasera del castillo. Su caballo y el de Elsa ya estaban preparados y esperando para ellos, así como una canasta que una sierva sostenía en sus manos.

"Te mostrare algo espectacular Elsa" Hans sostuvo las riendas para Elsa, despidiendo al siervo que las sostenía antes, la rubia subió con elegancia y fluidez, después de todo ella monto desde temprana edad, fue uno de sus pasatiempos, sentir como el viento acariciaba su rostro mientras corría en los lomos del caballo.

"Me pregunto que será" Hans soltó el caballo y se aparto caminado a su propio, de un salto subió a el, alzando los hombros de una forma arrogante y bromista que hizo sonriera a Elsa.

"Es una sorpresa, cariño" Hans se inclino y tomo la canasta de las manos de la joven sierva y tomarla en las suyas, el camino seria largo y Hans planeaba pasar el mayor tiempo con su esposa.

El sonido de cascos resonando en la tierra y los relinchidos exagerados llamo la atención de los dos amantes, mirando a mismo lugar de los sonidos, un gran caballo negro fue traído por un siervo, fue musculoso y exageradamente hermoso, su nariz dilatada resollando con brusquedad mientras tironeaba de las riendas.

Los ojos de Elsa se iluminaron al ver a la gran creatura, irradiando orgullo y majestuosidad, un pura sangre.

"Eso es Diaval" dijo Hans mirando al gran caballo.

"Diaval?" El pelirrojo asintió.

"Fue un regalo para Anna, uno de una mujer de reinos lejanos" Hans frunció el ceño, por que Diaval estaba listo para ser montado? Normal mente Anna no montaba, no si podía evitarlo.

La pelirroja salió del castillo vistiendo con elegancia seguida por dos caballeros a sus costados. El siervo llevo con dificultada a Diaval frente a Anna tratando de mantener lo mas quieto al caballo agresivo.

Las cejas de Anna se surcaron mirando con horror a la gran bestia, "que hace esta bestia aquí!?" Gruño al siervo "retíralo de mi vista!" Grito "trae a otro caballo, no deseó ver a este nunca mas!" El siervo se disculpo una y otra ves y con rapidez salió corriendo seguido por el caballo que saltaba y forcejeaba durante todo el trayecto.

Elsa no era muy feliz al oír tales cosas de tan hermoso caballo, no eran bestias, eran nobles y con el entrenamiento y paciencia serian un gran aliado.

"Como se supone que e de montar esa bestia salvaje!" Continuo gritando Anna a nadie en particular, sus ojos se posar por primera vez en los dos amantes, sus cejas parecían mas profundas y con una vuelta en su pies se marcho a los establos sin decir una palabra.

"Vamos Elsa, la luz del día no durara por siempre y el camino es largo..." Elsa giro su caballo con suavidad no dispuesta a maltratarlo si podía evitarlo a toda costa, su mirada continuo a la espalda del rey que era cubierta por su capa roja, mientras mas conocía al rey mas comenzaba a disgustarle.

 **Bueno hola, espero y fuera de su agrado este capitulo, se que la historia esta en un proceso lento pero el próximo capitulo lo are mas interesante, gracias por leer y comentar si tiene algo que decir, saludos hasta luego!**


	4. Chapter 4

El trayecto fue tranquilo, manteniendo pequeñas charlas mientras Hans mostraba y explicaba los alrededores, los campos del castillo eran extensos y boscosos, poco a poco las amplias praderas fueron vistiéndose de altas espigas.

Adentrándose al bosque, no fue un aterrador bosque, la luz del brillante sol se filtraba entre las ramas de los arboles dando un aire mágico, el cantar de las aves y el corretear de las ardillas era mas que maravilloso escuchar.

Elsa tomo una respiración profunda sonriendo al oler el aroma a pinos y la vegetación, Hans tenia razón, un buen respiro de aire limpio.

"… estas cansada?" Pregunto Hans cuando el silencio los había rodeado por un largo tiempo, Elsa se mantuvo con la cabeza abajo hundida en sus propios pensamientos, quizás Hans lo tomo como el cansancio.

Elsa levanto la mirada ofreciendo una sonrisa a su esposo "Estoy bien, no hemos cabalgado por mucho tiempo asi que no hay por que preocuparse." Hans asintió, sus ojos se mantuvieron en su esposa por un momento mas largo estudiando sus facciones.

"Tu quieres preguntar algo" Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron ampliamente, su reacción saco una sonrisa de Hans, el tenia razón.

"Como lo sabes..." Hans apresuro su caballo al lado del de Elsa, extendió su mano y acaricio la frente de Elsa.

"Tus cejas se fruncen de una forma que solo tu haces, tus labios se vuelven una línea delgada y tus ojos brillan en un millón de preguntas" explico acariciando con ternura cada parte del rostro de Elsa que nombro.

Elsa suspiro profundo apartando la mira en la vergüenza, era tan fácil de leer?

"Ahora dime" continuo Hans apartando su mano.

"Se que ya lo hablamos..." Comenzó "muchas veces... pero es sobre el Rey" Hans asintió esperando a que Elsa continuara. "No agrado en lo mas mínimo... me preocupa que tu y ella se distancien por mi culpa, ella no confía en mi y nunca esta alrededor, se que es el rey y tiene deberes que cumplir pero-

"Elsa" interrumpió Hans, suspiro profundo tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos y como calmar los temores de su esposa. " Hable con Anna... no déjame continuar" Hans alzo su mano deteniendo a su esposa cuando intento interrumpir, su rostro se lleno de pesar, cuanto habia dicho Hans a su hermana? Seguro ahora le odiaba mas que antes.

"No ella no te odia" dijo Hans como si leyera su mente " Ella es distante con todos si no lo has notado..."

"como podría si nunca esta presente?" Hans asintió sujetando la canasta con mas fuerza.

"Exacto, ella pasa el mayor tiempo en su despacho, el único que pasa mas tiempo con ella es Gerda y es por que lleva sus comidas" Hans sonrió un poco como si recordara una broma privada, algo que no calmaba las angustias de Elsa.

"Ella simplemente esta dando tiempo para que te acostumbres, ella es disponible a cualquier hora del dia, si tienes algo que comentar con ella solo tienes que ir a su despacho y te atenderá, ya sabes... puede parecer de mal humor e intimidante pero en el fondo es un completo conejo temeroso" Elsa se rio con nerviosismo, dudaba que fuera un simple conejo temeroso... no eran las orejas de un conejo las que Elsa imaginaba sobre la cabeza del rey, fueron las orejas de un león alertas y sus ojos una mirada la cual no podías sostener por mas de unos segundos.

"que pasa con su caballo? Diaval, es un caballo impresionante" Elsa recordó el hermoso caballo, su pelaje negro brillante fue realmente impresionante, no entendía por que Anna le odiaba tanto.

"Aah... Diaval..." Hans suspiro con nostalgia regresando a antiguas memorias "Anna no odia a Diaval, odia a todos los caballos en general, si no fuera por ser tan necesarios en el reino los abria mandado matar y cocinarlos para los perros" Bromeo Hans.

"Que!? Por que aria tal cosa!?" Tal crueldad! A tan nobles corceles.

"Bueno veras" El príncipe se movió en su silla tomando una posición mas cómoda, cabalgar por largos periodos de tiempo hacian doler su espalda, pero nunca lo admitiría, Elsa no lo se quejo asi que el tampoco "Cuando Anna y yo eramos jóvenes mi padre nos mostro el arte de montar, decir "enseño" es simplemente una forma de llamarlo, el simplemente nos ordeno a subir a un caballo y seguir adelante" Elsa entrecerró los ojos imaginado lentamente a donde iba esta conversación.

"No fueron caballos pequeños, fueron los grandes caballos de guerra, Anna subió a uno pero este se asusto con una serpiente y comenzó a correr descontroladamente con Anna ensima de el, corrió por los bosques llevándose a Anna de distancia, los caballos de guerra son en su mayoría fuertes, veloces y siempre listos para durar corriendo por largo tiempo, dias incluso." Explico Hans.

"asi que Anna desapareció por dos dias entero, mi padre y los guardias fueron en su búsqueda fue mi padre cuando me obligo acompañarlos, ella solo tenia 5 años entonces cuando la encontramos era en los bosques del norte herida y congelada casi por completo, al parecer el caballo la arrastro por la nieve, su cuerpo sufrio quemaduras por el hielo y el trauma..."

"mi padre no era feliz por ello, pero aun asi continuo obligándola a subir a los caballos, todo el tiempo Anna seguía temblando y negándose a subir pero padre no se inmuto." Elsa guardo silencio, dejando que la información se filtrara en su cerebro, el rey Alexander fue descrito por otros como un rey justo, orgulloso y amable mas no demasiado. Pero escuchar esa historia por parte de un hijo del rey Anderson... le describía como un hombre frio y de mano firme.

Pudo comprender al menos un poco por que el miedo y el odio brillaba en los ojos de Anna cuando vio al caballo.

"eso es tan..." Elsa busco las palabras adecuadas pero ninguna llego a su lengua, no sabia que decir.

"Esta bien" Continuo Hans, "no hay por que hablar de cosas como estas, hoy es un dia solo para nosotros dos lo recuerdas?" Elsa asintio " bien ahora que te parece si apresuramos el paso, tengo que mostrarte antes del anochecer"

Los dos comenzaron a trotara sus caballos y pronto se convirtió en una carrera, Hans a la cabeza para mostrar el camino, a menudo miraba sobre el hombro asegurándose que su esposa le siguiera. Elsa no tenia problema alguno para seguirlo, estaba justo detrás de el. Quería saber cuanto podia correr su caballo pero al no conocer el camino no podia hacerlo.

"por aquí!" Grito Hans sobre el hombro guiando su caballo entre el bosque saliendo completamente del sendero, poco a poco los arboles los fueron rodeando dejando atrás al sendero.

"Cuidado!" Grito Hans agazapándose para esquivar una rama, al pasarla se apresuro a mirar a su esposa que hizo lo mismo de inmediato. Los dos continuaron corriendo hasta detenerse poco a poco. Hans sonreía vértigos, habia pasado un tiempo desde que montaba una carrera! Fue tan lleno de vida!

"hay que bajar" murmuro Hans, bajando de su caballo y sosteniendo las riendas, Elsa lo imito tirando de su caballo detrás de ella, frente a ellos era una amplia pared, de roca solida y un extraño y perfecto cortados en ella, Hans miro sobre su hombro asegurándose que Elsa lo seguía a una distancia segura.

"Aquí estamos..." Hans sonrio en la complicidad movió un montón de hiervas de la pared rebelando detrás de ellas la abertura de una cueva. "Vamos Elsa!" Animo cuando la rubia no se movia de su sitio, con cautela Elsa se adentro en la oscura cueva caminado con cuidado par ano tropezar, los cascos de los caballos resonaban en el alto y amplio pasadizo, los ojos de Elsa se estrecharon acostumbrándose a la oscuridad y poder notar las extrañas figuras que fueron talladas en las paredes, la humedad y la falta de limpieza las comenzaba a cubrir con el musgo que crecía lentamente.

Al final del pasadizo la brillante luz del dia fue acercándose, Hans salido primero camino a un arbol y ato su caballo, haciendo lo mismo para el de Elsa.

"Aquí estamos..." Susurro, los ojos de Elsa se estrecharon por la brillante luz pero al acostumbrarse se abrieron en estado de Shock, la nieve lo cubría todo por completo, el suelo era teñido en un blanco esponjoso y crujiente, estaba nevando, solo en ese lugar, nieve en agosto imposible!

Peor eso no fue lo que atrajo la sorpresa en Elsa, fueron las extrañas figuras, en medio de toda la nieve se elevaba una ciudad entera de cristal y hielo, fueron talladas con perfección y delicadeza, desde las figuras en las ventanas hasta la mas pequeña astilla de madera en los tejados.

Elsa camino en silencio por las calles de la ciudad, entrando en las casas que mantenían sus puertas abiertas, los detalles eran casi imposibles, las decoraciones en las casas, desde los especieros hasta el gato tallado en el suelo junto a la chimenea de un fuego congelado y la madera ardiente.

Los cuerpos de las personas fueron talladas a un tamaño real con distintas muecas en sus rostros. Desde las sonrisas a las carcajadas y la inocencia en los rostros de los niños que corrían detrás de un perro. Los mercaderes de flores y el varón que pagaba por cuatro flores en sus manos.

"Esto es... hermoso..." Susurró Elsa arrodillándose frente a un niño que bestia su sombrero, sus manos estaban en el cuello de su camisa apretada la incomodidad era visible en su rostro congelado de un azul hielo. Cada peca y cada hebra de cabello fue tallada a la perfección.

"Pensé que te gustaria" Hans se acerco a su esposa mirando con asombro a la figura tallada. Las manos de Elsa acariciaron con delicadeza las mejillas frias del niño, tan suave.

"Que es este lugar..." Elsa se levantó mirando al alto muro desde adentro, fue una fortaleza un muro para proteger la ciudad, en el aun permanecían los caballeros tallados montando guardia.

"Como puedes ver es Ciudad de hielo, tiene cientos de años... los ancestros la construyeron, pero nunca nadie supo en realidad el propósito."

"este lugar es..."

"Mágico?," termino Hans sonriendo con ternura mientras atrapo un copo de nieve en su guante de piel " siempre esta nevando sin importar la estación... Anna no le gusta venir aquí, y prohibió la entrada a este lugar... no es como si supieran de el después de todo, solo la familia real sabe de este lugar, el secreto se pasa a cada generación"

Hans camino a su esposa dejando el copo de nieve con cuidado sobre su mano delicada sosteniéndole en su lugar "Ahora lo cuento a ti... para nuestros futuros hijos..." Ese tema nunca se hablo entre ellos, desde sus meses de matrimonio, evitaron a toda costa tener los hijos, deseaban el tiempo para ellos mismo y un heredero en este tiempo no fue necesario, estaba Anna como el rey principal y después seria Hans, gobernar por largo tiempo.

Pero el pensamiento de hijos siempre saco una sonrisa a Elsa, podia imaginar a los niños correr de un lado para otro, desearía tener dos de ellos, para que siempre tuvieran un compañero de juego y cuidaran uno al otro.

Abrían de abordar ese tema pronto.

…

"escribiste a tu padres?" Pregunto Hans tomando un trozo de pan, los dos estaban sentados cómodamente bajo las sombras de un biejo roble, sentados sobre la manta y la comida sobre ella, sus caballos eran comiendo junto al arbol resoplando de ves en cuando.

"escribí una carta, tres dias atrás" respondió Elsa, durante el ultimo mes trato de escribir con frecuencia a sus padres para mantenerles tranquilos, pues ellos insistían en visitarles por unos dias, pero a pesar de que Hans era perfectamente con la noticia, Elsa no pensaba lo mismo del Rey, cuando Hans trato el tema en una pequeña conversación cuando se encontraron en el pasillo, el rey solo asintió en silencio y se alejo con la escusa de asuntos que atender.

Por eso, Elsa trato de calmarlos asegurándoles que todo estaba muy bien y ella era feliz- que no era una mentira-

"podríamos visitarles si lo deseas" Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron en la felicidad y con un rápido movimiento salto sobre su esposa derribándolo sobre la manta, Hans se río por el entusiasmo de su esposa, envolvió sus manos sobre la delgada cintura de su esposa y le mantuvo ahí.

"Estaría feliz!" Chillo Elsa, la rubia se inclino y beso los labios de su esposo con ternura.

"Aria cualquier cosa para mantenerte siempre feliz me hermosa reina..." Susurro Hans, sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa cuando miro el rubor de su esposa.

Como un simple mortal podía ser tan feliz?


	5. Chapter 5

**Eh aquí el capitulo numero 5, gracias por leer.**

 **/ Frozen es propiedad de Disney/**

Las puertas de la biblioteca eran altas y amplias, dando entrada a todo aquel que quisiera tener el conocimiento, los hambrientos de sabiduría.

Elsa, en ese momento miro con asombro las grandes puertas, pues Hans, le había dicho que Arendelle la segunda biblioteca mas grande de viejo mundo. Elsa podía imaginar cuantos libros abría en el interior todos y cada uno de ellos prometiendo una aventura única.

Al entrar en las amplias puertas un brisa fresca golpeo el rostro de Elsa, era mas fresco que todo el castillo un ligero aroma al invierno rodeaba toda la habitación, fue enorme.

Y cuando se dice enorme era gigantesca, el tamaño de tal biblioteca Elsa lo encontraban casi imposible, Altos pilares se elevaban con elegancia y poder todos y cada uno de ellos perfectamente alineados y grabados con extraños dialectos.

Fueron tan altos que Elsa tuvo que levantar su cabeza para poder ver el final del pilar, las altas estanterías sostenían libros y mas libros, era bien iluminada por altas ventanas que filtraban los brillante luz del sol veraniego, los pisos impecable madera que reflejaba el cuerpo de Elsa, no hay una sola mota de polvo sobre las estanterías, y mas de 4 escritorios se colocaban al centro de la biblioteca, todos y cada uno de ellos mantenían una velas sobre ellos, apagadas en este momento.

Un conjunto se sillones cómodos carmesí, para aquellos que preferían un lugar mas privado.

Elsa camino en silencio por las estanterías mirado con asombro cada libro, acariciando con la llena de sus dedos las portadas y títulos de los libros, Elsa, era una de esas personas que abrían de juzgar un libro por su portada, si la portada prometía algo interesante, el libro abría de ser interesante, aunque la mayoría de las veces terminaba decepcionada...

Camino entre los libros, deteniéndose solo cuando uno de los libros llamo su atención, fue verde entre todos los azules, se acerco a el y con delicadeza lo saco de su sitio mirando el titulo en el.

 _El día que nunca llego._

"podría ser interesante..." Murmuro Elsa caminando fuera de las estanterías a uno de los sillones, enrosco sus piernas debajo de ella y abrió el libro. Su mente fue rápidamente absorbida por el libro, pronto las paredes y estanterías fueron desapareciendo a su alrededor formando el a su alrededor el escenario del libro, casi podia sentir las gotas de lluvia que se describían en el libro, el aroma a la tierra húmeda y la fuerte briza fria que golpeaba su rostro con la lluvia como un látigo.

Fue la maravilla de la lectura, podrías ser cualquier persona, vivir cualquier aventura, pelear con dragones y rescatar a la damisela en peligro, o podrías vivir una vida del plebeyo y convertirte en un rey- esta ultima Elsa le fascinaba.

El tiempo paso lentamente, pronto la mañana se convirtió en tarde y Elsa continuo con la lectura, pasando pagina tras pagina sin detenerse siquiera a parpadear.

"Sus ojos podrían ser dañados si lee de esa forma" Elsa chillo en voz alta saltando en su lugar y hacer que su libro se deslizara de sus manos asustadas, su corazón latía tan rápido amenazando con saltar y salir corriendo fuera de la biblioteca.

"Mi Rey" Susurro Elsa cubriendo su corazón, Anna se mantenía inmóvil a un par de pasos de ella, en su mano- siempre enguantada- sostenía un libro de cubierta azul, fue bien vestida como siempre limpia y elegante, esta ocasión de blanco, con pantalones blancos y bordados dorados en ella, su cabello recogido en un moño y el flequillo barrido a su izquierda.

"mi intención no era asustarle" continuo, en su voz no sonaba en la disculpa parecía irritada por algo quizás culpando a Elsa por no prestar mas atención a su alrededor. "Debería prestar atención a lo que le rodea, se podría evitar el susto por ejemplo" y ahí estaba, siempre culpando a los demás.

"Bueno, la biblioteca es un lugar para leer, un lugar seguro donde no se debería interrumpir a los lectores si se sostiene un libro en sus manos, es algo demasiado obio, si se sienta en un lugar alzado y privado es para no ser molestado cuando se disfruta de la lectura, no le parece Majestad?" Elsa sonrió, fue pequeña pero sonrió al ver que finalmente el Rey no tenia nada que desir a cambio, se sentía tan bien, tan grande! Y fuerte ! Es así como se sentía siempre Anna cuando dejaba sin palabras a otros? Fue un sentimiento que Elsa podía acostumbrarse rápidamente! Le gusta!

"lo tendré en mente para la próxima" respondió Anna sonriendo, fue una verdadera sonrisa deslumbrante una que hacia sus ojos azul profundo brillar. Elsa se encontró mirando abiertamente al rostro de Anna, por primera ves desde su boda pudo ver a los ojos.

Quizás fue por que sus cejas no se surcaban como de costumbre en la irritación y sus ojos no eran tan frios como las aguas del norte, pero Elsa pudo sostener su mirada.

Su rostro al sonreír parecía joven, a pesar de sus veintitrés años, en sus mejillas había un par de pecas que Elsa imagino nunca nadie noto, pues tenias que mirar mas tiempo de lo normal y dudaba que algún hombre o mujer durara mas tiempo del necesario para ver su rostro, sus pestañas eran largas y de un color casi cobre.

Anna se acercó lentamente sacando a Elsa de sus pensamientos, se inclino en canclillas y tomo el libro de Elsa en sus manos, quedándose de esa manera por un momento.

"… Este es interesante... " murmuro abriendo el libro y ojearlo un par de veces.

"Lo es?" Anna asintió deteniéndose en una pagina del libro, sus ojos se movieron entre las líneas de palabras.

"T _e amo para amarte y no para ser amado puesto que nada me place tanto como verte a ti feliz"_ El rey alzó la mirada del libro terminando sus líneas, sus ojos se sentaron en los de Elsa manteniendo su mirada, se vio tan tranquilo y triste al mismo tiempo, derrotada.

"...Es feliz?" Susurro, la confusión irradiaba en el rostro de Elsa, por supuesto que lo era, tenia a un gran hombre como esposo, y juntos formarían una familia, envejecerían juntos y morirán uno junto al otro, rodeados por sus hijos.

"Lo soy, Majestad" respondió Elsa sin dudarlo un segundo, su rápida respuesta paria crear un sentimiento difícil de describir en el rostro de Anna, un sentimiento que nunca fue mostrado antes. " Y usted?" Se encontró preguntando Elsa, le importaba lo que sintiera Anna?, ella no estaba segura pero la cortesía siempre fue delante de todo.

"Le importa lo que mi respuesta es?" Los labios de Elsa se separaron, tratando de encontrar la respuesta. " Si la respuestas no son de su interés, no tendría por que preguntarlas en un principio, no aplique la cortesía aquellas personas que no son de su interés." Respondió cerrando el libro y colocarlo al lado de Elsa.

"entonces mi respuesta le interesaba, Majestad?" pregunto Elsa, no tenia por que responder a eso si el rey no respondió en primero lugar. Las piezas podían cambiar.

Las cejas de Anna se surcaron regresando a su antigua expresión " me interesa mi hermano, si usted es feliz el es feliz, deseo su felicidad." Respondió con frialdad, se alzó en toda su altura mirando hacia abajo a Elsa donde se mantenía aun sentada en el sillón.

"El bienestar de mi hermano es mi prioridad" y sin decir mas se dio media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca con su libro en sus manos.

"Cuan mal educado!" Gruño Elsa mirando en la dirección que salía el rey " Arrogante! Me desquicias! Eres una.. Una-ARG!" Grito Elsa, ella tenia un sinfín de cosas que decirle una lista! Pero nunca se sabia quien escuchaba tras las puertas. Murmuro malhumorada tomando su libro y levantarse de mala gana del sillón, ahora su tarde de lectura fue totalmente arruinada. "Gracias Majestad!" Gruño en voz alta mientras abría las puertas de la biblioteca.

"En lo absoluto, es un placer" El rostro de Elsa fue blanco al ver al rey de pie en los pasillos frente a la biblioteca, su rostro era ilegible sin expresión alguna. _Ella escucho todo! Dioses! Me escucho!_

"No imagine que fuera de ese tipo de persona" Comenzó Anna, " Es diecinueve y aun lanza rabietas como esas?" Se burlo con una sonrisa en sus labios " Uno imaginaria que fuera una niña mas, cuan equivocada estaba, incluso pisoteo el suelo?" Se burlo.

El rostro de Elsa se tiño en rojo, toda la sangre regresando a su rostro mas de la necesaria, la vergüenza le inundaba en gran cantidad, se sentía mareada por la gran cantidad de sangre que se acumulaba en su cabeza sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

"No es usted también una persona mal educada al hablar a las espaldas de otros?" Continuo Anna.

"Y usted no es maleducada al escuchar tras las puertas?" Contrataco Elsa tratando con fuerza para calmar su sonroja miento, necesitaba su cabeza fria para poder ganar este debate.

"Para su información, estaba de regreso a mi habitación, pero sus rabietas fueron tan altas y ruidosas- por no mencionar que se trataba de mi- me intrigaron y sorprendieron" La sonrisa de Anna se extendió aun mas en sus labios carmesí, fue una sonrisa victoriosa.

Elsa dio un paso amenazante al frente, solo hacia falta que uno de ellos se inclinara y serian tan cerca para sentir sus respiraciones, por supuesto Elsa no pensó en esto, era tan condenadamente avergonzada y molesta que no tenia tiempo para pensar en esos detalles absurdos y al no pensar, se inclino.

La sonrisa del rey se borro de inmediato de su rostro y pronto la preocupación se dibujo por todo el rostro, sus ojos azules se abrieron un poco mirando con preocupación a los de Elsa. La rubia sonrió lentamente notando por primera vez el miedo de Anna, fue mas fácil cuando Elsa era centímetros mas alta que Anna, pero pronto su sonrisa se fue tambaleando cuando noto como el rey enderezaba su espalda dejándoles a la misma altura.

"Esta tratando de intimidarme?" Pregunto con calma "primero me insulta y ahora trata de intimidarme? Que sigue? Atacarme físicamente?" Los ojos de Elsa se estrecharon peligrosamente pensando un poco en abofetearle y borrar esa expresión de superioridad en el rostro de Anna.

"Yo podría hacerlo..." Susurro Elsa.

"Recuerde que una amenaza al rey le costaría su cabeza, si quiere mantenerle sobre sus hombros mida sus acciones" Elsa se burlo en voz caja acercándose un centímetro mas.

"Es eso una promesa?" Pregunto Elsa, solo los dioses sabían de donde tanto valor salía de Elsa, su corazón latía tan rápido bajo su piel que temía con fervor a ser escuchada por Anna, su estomago temblaban de una forma que nunca hizo y un impulso en su cuerpo le gritaba a cortar la pequeña brecha que les separaba y-

"En lo absoluto..." Murmuro el rey tomando las manos de Elsa con rapidez y empujarle en el interior de la biblioteca y atrapar a Elsa entre la estantería y su cuerpo " no hago promesas que no puedo cumplir... es solo un recordatorio" El cuerpo de Elsa se tensó, sus labios se sellaron en un intento fallido de atrapar un gemido cuando sintió los labios del Rey un su oído al susurrar, el sonido fue en voz alta y pronto el rey se alejo.

La mano de Elsa bolo a su boca y su izquierda apretando con fuerza el libro que aun sostenía en su mano. Era tan avergonzada, fuego corría bajo su piel, un fuego que le hacia desear mas de aquel tacto y eso le aterraba.

"Y-yo T-tengo que irme" Tartamudeo Anna saliendo rápidamente de la biblioteca y por los pasillos.

Las rodias de Elsa eran inestables y lentamente se deslizó por la estantería cayendo al suelo con poca gracia para una princesa, su mente corría en una y un millón de pensamientos, todos y cada uno de ellos eran la vergüenza y la preocupación.

"Esto es tan vergonzoso..." Susurro ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas.

 **Lamento los errores de ortografía, intentare corregirlos para la próxima, hasta pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa se encontró sentada bajo las abundantes sombras del viejo roble en los jardines de castillo, lo, el libro aun descansaba en su regazo y sus ojos eran clavados en el, como si intentara descifrar los acontecimientos que sucedieron hace una hora atrás en la biblioteca.

Por un momento parecía que bromeaban entre ellos y un segundo después estaban discutiendo y una milésima de segundos después estaba siendo cautivada en la estantería y el deseo que su cuerpo despertó fue idéntica a la que compartió con Hans en su noche de bodas.

Era... aterradora!

Quizás fuero el calor del momento, la ira y la rabia podían llegar hacer y mesclar sentimientos extraños... si eso era.

Elsa aun podia recordar el aroma que irradiaba en la ropa del rey, olía a la briza del invierno al igual que un día en nevada, Elsa recordaba bien ese aroma porque fue su época del año favorita y pasaría todo el tiempo fuera del castillo jugando con la nieve.

El brillante azul en sus ojos que parecía una llama de fuego azul en la oscuridad, calentando el alma de Elsa. Dioses! En que estaba pensando!

No! No era elegante o hermosa! Ella fue el mismo demonio en persona, con su sonrisa de superioridad y aquellos ojos aterradores que congelaban la sangre del hombre mas valiente. No fue para nada amable! Y mucho menos su sonrisa parecía los rallos del sol colándose entre el cielo gris, no, no lo era!

"Se leería mejor si lo abrieras" Por segunda vez en ese dia, Elsa salto en su asiento y por segunda vez el libro callo de sus manos frente a ella, y como un deja vu un pelirrojo se arrodillo frente a ella y tomo el libro en sus manos, el aliento de Elsa se atrapo en su garganta.

"Estas bien, Elsa? No era mi intención asustarte" Hans inclino su cabeza a un lado mirando en la simpatía y la preocupación a su esposa, Elsa nunca estuvo mas feliz de verle frente a ella, sin pensarlo dos veces salto a los brazos de Hans derribando a ambos al suelo.

"Tanto me extrañaste?" Pregunto Hans con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios abrazando a su esposa con una mano mientras la otra se apoyaban.

"No tienes idea" susurro Elsa besando la mejilla de su esposo, la ligera aspereza en su mejilla causo a Elsa un cosquilleo en sus labios.

"Lo siento, no tuve tiempo de afeitarme" se disculpo Hans alejándose un poco para ver el rostro de su esposa.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y compartieron el banquillo, Hans conto con alegría y gozo sobre su viaje a la ciudad de al lado, contando con detalle sobre la prosperidad que en ella progresaba. caminaron al comedor donde los dos amantes comieron y charlaron por una hora mas.

"Tengo que ver a Anna" se disculpo Hans " se suponía que debería ir a verle desde mi llegada, pero no podia soportar estar dos horas mas sin verte" Hans se inclino y robo un rápido beso de su esposa antes de marcharse por los pasillos.

….

Hans llamo a la puerta tres veces y entró cuando la voz de su hermana respondió en aprobación, como de costumbre Anna se encontraba tras el escritorio, su escritorio extrañamente libre de documentos y cartas, mas un solo libro estaba sobre el.

"Tres horas de retraso" Murmuro Anna sin apartar la mirada de su libro, alzó su mano y giro la pagina manteniendo sus dedos sobre las hojas y acariciar con distracción.

"Yo también estoy feliz de verte Anna" Bromeo Hans, y sonrió en vitoria al ver a su hermana apartar la mirada del libro y observarle con atención, al asegurarse que estaba sano y salvo regreso su atención al libro.

"Me alegra que estés a salvo Hans" El príncipe escucho la sinceridad en la voz de su hermana, después de todo Anna si se preocupaba por el.

"Gracias" Hans se cerro la puerta detrás de el y se acerco al escritorio tomando asiento frente a su hermana. "Aquí están los registros de impuestos" Hans puso sobre sobre el escritorio un par de documentos ordenados y los empujo lentamente frente a Anna, la pelirroja cerro su libro y lo hizo a un lado tomando los documentos en sus manos y comenzar a leerlos con detenida atención.

"Hay reportes de un grupo de mercenarios asechando los pueblos" Anna miro sobre los documentos esperando mas detalles de su hermano. "Piden la protección, un pueblo entero fue reducido a cenizas"

"Cuando sucedió esto?" Pregunto Anna en voz baja dejando los documentos sobre el escritorio, por que no se entero de esto? Un pueblo reducido a cenizas no podía pasar desapercibido tanto tiempo verdad?

"Un par de dias atrás" respondió Hans, Las cejas de Anna se alzaron esperando mas detalles pero fue en vano.

"Por que no estoy enterado de ello hasta ahora?" Hans frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz de su hermana consiguiendo irritada poco a poco. "Soy el rey debería estar enterada de esto lo antes posible!" Gruño, un pueblo entero reducido a meras cenizas que el viento arrastraría.

"Como voy a saberlo Anna? No tendrían que informarte los espías?" Anna gruño en voz alta, se levanto de su silla y rodeo el escritorio caminado a la puerta de su despacho.

"Informa a Kai para una reunión urgente" Gruño Anna a un a joven sierva que limpiaba los pasillos, la joven asintió rápidamente y salir a toda prisa en busca del mayordomo.

""Como demonios se supone que reine de una forma correcta cuando no estoy enterada de lo que sucede fuera de estos muros?" Gruño la pelirroja caminado por la habitación, "Quienes se atreven a turbar la paz que Arendelle reina!?" Gruño apretando los puños.

"Sígueme" ordeno saliendo del despacho a la salda del consejo, la pelirroja camino con rapidez por los pasillos murmurando una y mil palabras, Hans por otra parte se mantuvo callada y caminando junto a ella.

….

"Un pueblo a sido reducido a cenizas" Dijo cuando todos eran reunidos en la sala, los cuatro ancianos se miraron entre si por un breve momento antes de mirar a Hans, el príncipe se mantenía sentado a la derecha de su hermana mirando con seriedad a todos los hombres.

"M-majestad... nosotros no-"

"No estaban enterados?" Termino por el anciano. "Mr Thomas, usted es jefe de los espías, abría de esterarse de todo, son los oídos de Arendelle por que algo tan grande como esto no fue informado para usted de sus espías?" Gruño Anna olvidando toda la calma que abría de mantener.

"Majestad... surgieron.. Problemas..." Las cejas de Anna se surcaron, enderezó su espalda y centro su atención en pequeño hombre.

"Problemas? Que clase de problemas?" Mr Thomas se movió incomodo en su asiento aflojando su corbatín.

"Mis espias han estado... desapareciendo..." Susurro en confidente.

"Explíquese Mr Thomas" Mr Thomas negó lentamente limpiando su frente con un pañuelo.

"Muertos, los espías que tenia a los alrededores están desapareciendo repentinamente, esto a estado sucediendo un mes atrás majestad 20 de mis mejores hombres muertos, desaparecidos como si la tierra los tragara."

El cuerpo de Anna se tenso visiblemente y poco a poco enderezo su espalda "Muertos?" Mr Thomas asintió " veinte de ellos y hasta ahora me lo dice?" Continuo con calma. Mr Thomas miro alrededor de la mesa en busca de ayuda de algún valiente hombre, pero, Mr Thomas había mantenido esto en completo secreto incluso para los tres ancianos restantes.

"M-Majestad.. Ti-tiene que entenderme, no podía divulgar esta importante información, no se puede confiar en nadie, que pasa si el resto de los reinos se entera que estamos ciegos y sordos? Nos atacarían en un santiamén!" Trato de explicar removiéndose en su lugar.

"Estamos ciegos y sordos un mes atrás!" Siseo Anna "Quien nos asegura que un ejército se desplaza en los territorios ahora?" Gruño no tenia tiempo que perder ahora, un millón de escenarios se dibujaron en su mente todos y cada uno de ellos era peor.

"Majestad! No tiene por que preocuparse, e estado sustituyendo los espían uno tras otro lo mas rápido posible, Arendelle es tan seguro como hace doscientos años atrás.!" Defendió Mr Thomas, "no tiene por que preocuparse" aseguro.

"Como es eso?" Pregunto Hans por primera vez desde el comienzo de la reunión.

"Vera, desde que todo esto comenzó me mantuve callado para la seguridad, son tiempos difíciles y nunca sabemos en quien confiar" Mr Thomas se inclino sobre la mesa susurrando sus palabras.

"Quiere decir que no hay de que preocuparse? No hay aberturas para el reino de Arendelle y un posible ataque?" Mr Thomas sonrió ampliamente al príncipe.

"Exactamente, no hay de que preocupar-

"Que pasa con el pueblo incinerado? Por que no avisaste tan rápido como se entero sobre ello?" Pregunto Anna entrecerrando sus ojos en el pequeño hombre.

"Majestad, sinceramente, no hay por que perder la cabeza por un pequeño pueblo como ese, un total de doscientas cabezas no son la gran cosa como la caída de Arendelle, tenemos que centrarnos en cosas mas grandes, las ciudades las cuales aportan sus salarios esas son las que abríamos de centrar la atención, no seria conveniente perder las fuentes de los recursos no le parece?"

"Eh perdido esclavos!" Gruño Anna apretando sus puños, "El pueblo el cual fue incinerado era un pueblo esclavo, los mineros!" Hans aparto la mirada de su hermana al ver cuanta ira se formaba en sus ojos al perder los esclavos, para los ojos de Anna no eran mas que trabajadores sin salario siendo que para Hans eran vidas perdidas, personas, hombres, mujeres y niños...

"Las montañas del este no se escavarán solas!" Gruño "Apartir de ahora seré informada de la mas mínimo problema que se encuentre, Capitán!" Gruño Anna, el hombre que se mantenía en silencio junto a la pared enderezó su postura "Quiero un grupo de hombres para buscar y traer a los mercenarios aquí" Ordeno, no estoy dispuesta a perder mas manos obreras, doy por terminada esta reunió."

….

"Te encuentras bien?" Susurro Elsa acariciando el cabello de Hans, el hombre se mantuvo en silencio desde su llegada en la reunió con su hermana, parecía hundido en sus pensamientos y eso preocupo a Elsa.

Hans suspiro lentamente centrando su atención en Elsa, la hermosa rubia le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora una que Hans aprecio.

"Esta mañana me entere que un pequeño pueblo al este de aquí fue incinerado por completo..." Elsa jadeo cubriendo su boca en el horror "No hay sobrevivientes y nadie sabe el paradero de los causantes de tan atrocidad"

"Q-que aran? Los buscaran?" Pregunto Elsa, Hans asintió en la afirmación.

"Un grupo de soldados fue enviados para buscarlos, no tomara mucho tiempo para ser encontrados" Elsa asintió en silencio sin saber que decir a cambio, un grupo de hombres quemando a placer los pueblos de otros, fueron tan crueles, Elsa se encontró preguntándose lo que el rey aria cuando estos fueran atrapados...


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias a todos por continuar leyendo este Fic, me agradan sus comentarios y me hacen sonreír con sinceridad :) lo aprecio demasiado.**

 **/Frozen no me pertenece/**

Los pulmones de Hans quemaban, un ardor en su pecho y sus piernas dolían con cada paso que dio, pero se sentía tan vivo como nunca antes! Su mano se apretó con fuerza en la empuñadura de su espada afilada y con una sonrisa miro a su oponente, Anna.

Su hermana era en muy mal estado, su cabello siempre recogido con elegancia ahora era desalineado y con mechones de fuego salvajes cayendo sobre sus ojos, su camisa siempre blancas y sin arrugada, eran mojadas por su sudor y sus pantalones antes negros elegantes eran teñidos en el polvo en la parte trasera por tantas veces caer en su espalda.

Sostenía su espada con ambas manos y aun así mantenía la guardia baja.

"Levanta tu espada" aconsejo Hans, habían estado entrenando los últimos treinta minutos sin parar, esto fue extraño y una oportunidad que Hans tenia para pasar tiempo con Anna, pues la pelirroja se negaba la mayor parte del tiempo para salir y entrenar.

Pero cuando entrenaron, Hans se aseguraría de mostrarle todas sus habilidades, el tenia mayor experiencia, pues desde que era mas joven estudiaba el arte de la espada, su padre lo llevo con el maestro de espadas y pido a que mostrara a su hijo a luchar.

Anna, por el contrario fue siempre guiada bajo el cuidado de su padre, Hans no sabia que sentir en aquel entonces, los celos o el alivio, su padre siempre era severo y no dudaría en abofetearte si has hecho algo mal, Anna parecía siempre agotado por todas las reuniones y estudios que asistía hasta altas horas de la tarde, pero siempre que se encontró con Hans por los pasillos, le preguntaría como fue su día.

"Esto es absurdo Hans!" Gruño la pelirroja en voz entrecortada "yo soy un Rey! No un guerrero!" sus ojos se movieron alrededor al ver como la multitud fue aumentando.

"Regresen a sus labores" ordeno con la mejor voz tranquila que pudo reunir, los soldados se fueron dispersando rápidamente sin antes echar un vistazo sobre sus hombros para ver lo que pasaría a continuación.

"Precisamente Anna, al ser un Rey tu tendrás que luchar junto a tu ejercito" la pelirroja se burlo, alzó su mano y limpio el sudor con su manga haciendo una mueca de desagrado cuando vio el polvo en su ropa.

"Como Rey, mi trabajo es mantener la paz, si hay una guerra será el día en que fracase en mi titulo." Hans suspiro lentamente, estudiando la postura de su hermana, todo en ella gritio elegancia, orgullo y arrogancia. La forma en que tiraba de los puños de su camisa para acomodarla y palmeaba su ropa para retirar el polvo.

Anna no le agradaba la suciedad, quería que todo estuviera en su sitio, ella siempre estaría limpio y ordenado, siempre elegante, siempre ordenaría a los siervos para limpiar cada rincón del castillo haciendo desaparecer hasta la mas pequeña mota de polvo.

Su estudio el cual pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre estaba ordenado y limpio.

"Anna! Prepárate!" Hans corrió hacia su hermana con su espada en alto, los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron y apresurada miro a su hermano, Hans alzó su espada sobre la cabeza esperando a que su hermana bloqueara el ataque.

"Espe-!

Los ojos de Hans se abrieron lentamente.

"Dioses! Anna" Hans aparto su espada rápidamente mirando con horror la palma de Anna, la pelirroja aterrada y en un ultimo intento de detener la espada, utilizo su propia mano desnuda contra el filo de la espada.

La pelirroja aparto su mano cruzando sus brazos ocultarla en ellos, sus ojos se movieron alrededor del campo esperando a que nadie viera tal accidente, su rostro se lleno de terror, por primera ves en varios años.

"En que estabas pensando!" Gruño entre dientes, un frio corría por su espalda y frente, el miedo de quedar atrapado, después de todo, un Rey de la familia Arendelle nunca sangro, se suponía que no lo hacían, ante los ojos del pueblo fueron los dioses encarnados, nunca se sangrara.

"Anna! Estas bien!?" Hans se apresuro a su hermana alzando la voz mas de lo necesario.

"Cállate!" Gruño Anna mirando alrededor "Solo cállate! Yo me encargare de esto!" El rey dio media vuelta en sus talones caminado con rapidez por el campo de entrenamiento sin prestar atención a nadie.

Elsa fue sorprendida cuando una masa sudorosa y temblorosa choco contra ella al doblar un pasillo, quien en el nombre de los dioses fue tan estúpido para chocar con ella!?

"Tu! Discúlpate!...? Majestad!?" Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron cuando vio al siempre elegante y perfecto Rey tirado en el suelo, sudando y sucia con un rostro pálido al igual que un fantasma.

"Mis mas sinceras disculpas Majestad!" Elsa ofreció su mano para levantar al Rey, fue lo menos que podía hacer después de todo.

"Estoy bien, gracias por su preocupación... ahora si me disculpa..." fue divertido de ver cuando Anna no intento levantarse sin utilizar sus manos manteniéndolas todo el tiempo cruzadas sobre su estomago.

Elsa suspiro en silencio tratando de contener una sonrisa.

"Con su permiso Majestad."

"Que-" Elsa se acercó detrás de Anna, colocando sus manos en la cintura y ayudarla a levantarse con lentitud, sintió como el cuerpo del Rey se tensó en su toque, su cuerpo era fresco un fresco agradable para tan caliente día, de su cuerpo emanaba un aroma agradable y familiar, uno que hacia sonrojar el rostro de Elsa.

Su mente viajaría tres días atrás en los acontecimientos de la biblioteca, no podía evitarlo! Desde hace tres días su mente no paraba de recordar, su aroma y su tacto.

"...Ya puede soltarme" Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron bruscamente, su cuerpo se alejo tan rápido que perdió el equilibro al pisar su vestido y caer en su espalda con poca elegancia mientras soltaba un chillido extraño.

El tiempo parecía detenerse en ese momento, su chillido haciendo echo atreves de los pasillos, las dos mujeres se miraron en silencio sin saber que hacer o decir.

"...Que poca elegancia de su parte" Anna se giro y camino de distancia sin preocuparse en lo absoluto por Elsa, quien segundos atrás la ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

El shock, la confusión y la rabia comenzaron mezclarse en el interior de Elsa, cuanto mas miraba como Anna se alejaba por los pasillos mas terreno tomo su rabia en su ser.

"Poca elegancia!? Estúpida Mujer! Como se atreve a dejarme aquí! Después de haberla ayudado hace solo un segundo!?" El rostro de Elsa fue tan rojo como un tomate, no era la vergüenza de que algún siervo la encontrara aun en los pasillos en esa posición, no, no! Fue la rabia! Solo la rabia.

"Es que tus padres no te enseñaron modales!" Continuo gruñendo, mientras se levantaba del suelo alfombrado. Mujer traicionera! Y poco agradecida! Es por cortesía el ayudar a alguien cuando este te ayudado! Todo el mundo lo sabe, hasta el mas ignorante de los hombres!

Es una ley no escrita.

Elsa se levantó y sacudió su vestido refunfuñando todo el tiempo.

….

Los siguientes días, el comportamiento de Hans y Anna fue extraño, no pasó desapercibido para Elsa, la miradas que se darían la mayor parte del tiempo que se encontraron.

Un día en particular Hans se acercó a su esposa, los dos amantes caminaron en un tranquilo silencio, recorriendo los jardines del castillo.

"Elsa querida" Comenzó Hans con preocupación, tomo las manos de Elsa en sus propias levantándolas y besar los nudillos.

"Que pasa, Hans?" Los ojos de Elsa buscaron en los de Hans, la preocupación de su esposa era palpables, sabia que algo estaba mal, podía saberlo por la forma que Hans se comporto todo el día, parecía distante y preocupado por alguna razón, una que Elsa desconocía.

"Viajare a las Islas del sur."

"Que? Por que?"

"Es un viaje de negocios, uno que solo yo puedo solucionar, Anna confía en mi, me a confiado esta tare a mi." Respondió con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos.

"Hans!, las Islas del sur es a tres meses de viaje!" Una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia cruzo los labios de Hans sus ojos ganando un brillo travieso.

"son seis meses, contando el regreso mas el tiempo que tarde el negocio, solo serán un par de semanas tal ves dos, un total de seis meses y dos semanas"

"Has escuchado a ti mismo!?" Susurro Elsa. " es demasiado tiempo! No creo sobrevivir sin ti Hans"

"Oh mi preciosa y adorada Esposa, son tus palabras las que hacen que mi corazón se apresure en mi pecho" Hans colocó la mono de Elsa en su pecho, sobre su corazón deseando que sus latidos pasaran atreves de sus finas ropas y sintiera el efecto que Elsa tenia sobre el.

"regresare lo mas rápido posible" susurro, acariciando con su mano libre la mejilla de Elsa. "Cuando regrese, todo será distinto para bien, solo tu y yo! Y por supuesto nuestro preciado hijo, que en un futuro tenderemos" Elsa no pudo contener un par de lagrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas.

Seis meses fue demasiado tiempo para estar sin Hans, lo amaba demasiado, además, fue el único que conocía en el castillo! No conocía a los siervos, ninguno de ellos por sus nombres al menos, y vivir bajo el mismo techo que el rey...

No era agradable en lo absoluto.

"No derrames lagrima alguna" murmuro Hans con ternura, limpiando con su pulgar las lagrimas silenciosas de Elsa. "no estarás sola, lo prometo." Susurro " Anna estará aquí para ti, puedes confiar en ella."

Elsa gimió lastimosa al oír tales palabras, confiar en Anna? Por supuesto, claro! Como podía hacerlo cuando la dejo tirada en el suelo después de ayudarla segundos antes?!

Fue todo menos confiable!

"Estas recordando algo malo verdad?" Sonrió Hans, "oh si lo haces"

"N-no es verdad!" Murmuro Elsa sin convicción.

"Si por supuesto!" Continuo Hans haciendo sonreír a Elsa " tu frente se arrugó y tus labios están haciendo una mueca muy graciosa algo como esto!" Hans imito el rostro de Elsa, apretando sus labios de una forma extra y sus cejas parecían los ojos de un cachorro perdido y mojado.

"Yo no hago esa cara!" Elsa abofeteo el hombre de Hans tratando de borrar ese rostro de su esposo.

"Tu lo haces!" Continuo el príncipe, los dos amantes se rieron entre si, olvidando por un momento la partida de Hans.

"…"

"...Cuando te iras..." Murmuro Elsa. Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Hans, no quería alejarse pero fue necesario. Muy necesario.

"Mañana" Elsa aparto la mirada y asintió en silencio. Sabia que no podía llorar todo el tiempo! Si tan solo su padre la viera en este momento estaría decepcionada de ella. Llorar no arreglaría nada! Lo echo, echo esta, solo hay que seguir el curso y nuevas cosas vendrán, para bien o mal.

"como un presente para ti, te daré la corona y un reino" Elsa sonrió lentamente, amaba cuando Hans intento animarla y siempre funciono.

"Me conformaría solo contigo" Las cejas de Hans se fruncieron y miro en desapruebo.

"con tan poco te conformas querida?" Bromeo.

"Hans! Tu lo eres todo para mi! Si soy reina si soy un campesino no me importaría! Solo con tenerte conmigo cada mañana seria suficiente para mi"

"Solo cada mañana cariño?" Elsa se rio en voz baja, se acercó a Hans y lo beso en los labios. Fue perfecto. Sus cuerpos encajaron a la perfección. Si tan solo el tiempo se congelara en este momento...

….

Lamentablemente las oraciones de Elsa a los dioses parecían no tener resultado.

La mañana llego demasiado pronto para ella, fue muy temprano en la mañana cuando se despertó junto Hans, tomarían un baño con el cielo oscuro y saldrían de su habitación tomados de la mano.

Como era de esperarse El rey, Anna, ya esperaba a los pies de las escaleras.

Ropa elegante y limpia, postura firme con la cabeza en alto y sus ojos perdidos en alguna parte de la habitación, cabello recogido y su flequillo como de costumbre a un lado sobre su ojo.

"Buenos días Anna" Saludo Hans al bajar las escaleras. El rey parpadeo un par de veces mirando por primera ves a los recién llegados.

"buenos días" saludo en voz tranquila, extrañamente ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Los tres caminaron en silencio al carruaje, Elsa nunca se sintió tan incomodo como aquel momento, al subir al pequeño carruaje ella y Hans se sentaron juntos y frente a ellos fue Anna.

La pelirroja parecía no querer tocar a ninguno de ellos, manteniendo sus piernas juntas y sentarse lo mas lejos que posible pegada a la ventanilla

Mirando todo el tiempo atreves de ella donde la ciudad tranquila aun dormia. Solo el sonido de los cascos de los caballos y el carruaje resonando en la calle.

"Oh!" Grito el hombre deteniendo el carruaje, salto del carruaje y abrió la puerta, Anna fue el primero en salir como si se sintiera asfixiada en aquel pequeño lugar.

El aroma del mar golpeo el rostro del Elsa cuando salió con ayuda de Hans, el sol comenzaba a levantarse en el horizonte tiñendo las aguas del océano.

"Espera un momento querida." Susurro Hans besando la frente de Elsa. El príncipe camino en dirección a su hermana, Anna se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo dando el espacio necesario para la pareja.

"Anna" La pelirroja aparto la mirada del océano misterioso, su rostro se suavizó al ver a su hermano.

"La deuda de los nobles en las islas del sur esta en aumento. Asegúrate de cobrar cada una de ellas, no confíes en ninguno de ellos y no permitas que sus absurdas escusas ablanden tus pensamientos de acuerdo" Hans asintió, escuchando a su hermana con atención.

"No te dejes intimidar por el rey, el es tan pobre y patético!" Gruño " si no paga sus deudas con Arendelle me veré obligada a navegar hasta el para tomar lo que por derecho me pertenece"

"Aun no llega la fecha de vencimiento Anna" murmuro Hans, las Islas del sur eran tan hundidos por las deudas en Arendelle.

Arendelle fue como un Kraken, lejos de toda civilización, llenos de poder en la mayoría de los aspectos, no se acercaría a ningún reino en ningún momento, fue el reino mas poderoso.

Todos querían que compartiera sus riquezas pero cada rey de Arendelle se negó hacerlo. Pero fue en pequeñas y extrañas ocasiones que brindaría su ayuda a otros reinos, les daría lo que quiso, riquezas, soldados lo que ellos necesitaran, querían tropas para para conquistar un reino Arendelle les daría tropas, todo fue magia y sonrisas pero sin saber, aquellos que solicitaban la ayuda de Arendelle, estarían siendo atrapados con los tentáculos del Kraken.

Llegaría un momento en el que Arendelle cobraría sus deudas y seria entonces cuando atraparía por completo y lo asfixiaría hasta destruir el reino o Isla.

Sin darles tiempo a nada.

"ellos son demasiado ingenuos Hans," se burlo Anna, cruzando sus manos tras la espalda " hacen de mis advertencias una broma, soy benévolo" continuo con un aire de superioridad " doy el tiempo para saldar sus deudas, pero ellos hacen caso omiso de todas y cada una de ellas, por supuesto tomare lo que me pertenece"

Hans suspiro profundo.

Sabia lo que Anna plano desde un principio.

Dos años atrás el rey de las Islas del sur viajo a Arendelle dispuesto a redilarse frente a Anna si era necesario y jurar lealtad para conseguir la ayuda que necesito, pues una guerra se aproximaría a las Islas del sur, y al no ser tan grande y contar con pocos soldados, pido ayuda de Arendelle.

Las puertas de Arendelle se abrieron de par en par, como la boca de un monstruo esperando a su próxima victima, Hans sintió pena por el hombre cuando se acercaba por la alfombra carmesí frente al torno de Anna y Hans a su derecha de pie.

Quería gritarle y decir que diera media vuelta y marcharse, tenia mas posibilidades de sobrevivir por su cuenta que con ayuda de Anna, no se daba cuenta que bajo los pies del hombre, tentáculos escurridizos comenzaban acercarse y atraparlo lentamente.

Ese día Anna sonrió con simpatía y escucho con atención lo que el hombre pedía, sin dar mas demoras aceptó con facilidad.

 _"En algún momento del tiempo pediré el favor que ahora me pertenece"_ fueron las amables palabras de Anna, el rey Edward no fue humillado u obligado a arrodillarse frente a Anna, ella era amable, extrañamente amable.

Rey Edward regreso a su reino con un ejercito de cinco mil hombres fieles a Anna.

Como era de esperarse las Islas de sur ganaron con facilidad, un mes mas tarde los soldados regresaron a Arendelle dejando atrás una marca de maldición en las Islas, una que Anna no olvidaría nunca.

"Las Islas del sur son lo suficientemente grandes para hacer de ellas un campo completo de cultivos, cada parte de ella, con tal almacenamiento no pediremos ayuda a nadie, y es lo suficientemente cerca para traer los recursos." Explico Anna a su hermano mirando al océano.

"Si el reloj de arena deja caer su ultimo grano y el rey Edward no a saldado su deuda con migo, tengo el derecho de tomar las Islas del sur sin derramar sangre" continuo " es diplomático" añadió.

"Que pasara si el Rey no salda su deuda a tiempo?" La pelirroja miro de reojo a su hermano, guardando silencio por un momento.

"Tengo cinco mil hombres que conoces bien el camino a las Islas del sur." Hans asintió en silencio, desando en silencio que el rey saldara su deuda lo mas rápido posible y la sangre no fuera derramada, no lo malinterpreten Hans amó a su hermana y su reino, quería lo mejor para su gente y ahora su esposa, pero no deseaba que su felicidad fuera a costa de la desgracia de otros.

"Estamos listos Majestad!" Anuncio el capitán desde el barco.

"Buena suerte Hans," el rostro de Anna se suavizó, se enfrento a su heramano y lo tomo en un frio abrazo, uno que Hans devolvió con su propio calor.

"Cuídate Anna" la pelirroja se aparto del abrazo, retrocediendo un paso lejos de su hermano.

El príncipe camino de distancia a su esposa que esperaba con paciencia justo donde le dijo que esperara. Se acercó a ella y la abrazo con suavidad besándole por cortos minutos.

"Regresare cuanto antes, lo prometo" murmuro en sus labios. " Lo siento tanto Elsa"

"no tienes por que disculparte Hans, es parte del trabajo, lo entiendo ahora" Elsa beso por ultima ves a su esposo y permitió que se alejara.

Por ultima ves Hans se acercó a Anna y sin previo aviso la tomo de la barbilla alzando su cabeza y posar sus labios tibios en la frente de su hermana, los ojos de Anna se abrieron en la sorpresa y la vergüenza.

" _Que crees que haces!"_ La pelirroja empujo con ambas manos el pecho de Hans tratando de alejar a su hermano, cuando se alejo su cuerpo se tensó, sus ojos fueron tan amplio como nunca antes cuando vio el rostro de su hermano.

La tristeza formaba el rostro de Hans, sus ojos verdes brillaron en lagrimas que sin su consentimiento se deslizaron por las mejillas de su hermano.

"H-Hans..?" Susurro la pelirroja sin entender nada en absoluto.

"Lo siento Anna... en verdad lo siento, la culpa me consume durante tanto tiempo..." Susurro Hans entre pequeños sollozos que desgarraron el alma de Anna, los ojos de Han se posaron en la mano de Anna, la cual había herido en su entrenamiento.

"Fue un accidente Hans, mi comportamiento no fue el adecuado, no tienes de que preocuparte" tranquilizo la pelirroja, su mano había sido vendada y sanando con rapidez, no le molesto nunca mas.

"Tu no entiendes... eres mi familia, el nuco que tengo..." Continúo el príncipe " por favor perdóname, esto es necesario" Alzó su brazo limpiando sus lagrimas con su antebrazo, dio media vuelta y camino rápidamente al barco sin esperar respuesta y sin mirar a nadie.

Los marineros comenzaron a gritar las ordenes de su capitán soltando las velas que eran empujadas por la brisa de la mañana a las profundidades del océano.

Las dos mujeres miraron en silencio como el barco fue alejándose lentamente y pronto perderse en el horizonte.

 **Aquí esta el capitulo siete, lamento el retraso, que por su mente no pase que e dejado abandonado este Fic, la falta de tiempo me mantiene atado por ahora.**

 **Espero que le guste.**

 **Saludo para todos y cada uno de ustedes, son parte de mi ahora! Los e atrapado como el Kraken! :D**

 **Los quiero.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Siento la falsa alarma de actualizacion D: tengo una buena explicacion para ello, o almenos yo lo creo... subi el capitulo pero cuando lo revise, era un monton de numeros y signos sin sentido alguno, mas parecido a los jeroglíficos xD asi que elimine enseguida el capitulo, esta es la mitad del capitulo que pensaba subir pero e tenido problemas al subirlos D:**

 **quizas este capitulo no tenga sentido para usted, en verdad lo siento! tuve que cortar el cap y convertir el documento en doc... mi cabeza por poco y explota T.T**

 **lo siento.**

Un vacío.

Elsa sintió un profundo vacío en su estomago, y el gruñir del estomago como si en su interior viviera una bestia salvaje que saldría a devorar todo a su paso.

Quizás no fue la mejor decisión el no cenar? La noche era larga, muy lejos de la luz del sol y el hambre en Elsa comenzó a ir mas y mas grande.

Intento dormir! Ella lo hizo! Pero sus sueños fueron construidos por la comida.

Tal ves un aperitivo nocturno no estaría de mas?

Decidida a comer algo de la cocina, Elsa se levanto de su cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con una bata de seda blanca y sus pies cubiertos por sus sandalias

En silencio salió de la habitación, no tenia por que preocuparse, todos los siervos eran ya dormidos y la oscuridad no la molestaba en lo absoluto, fue agradable y reconfortante en algún lugar de lo extraño.

Para Elsa la noche fue mas apreciada que el dia, pues podía escuchar el cantar de los grillos y las aves nocturnas, algo que en el dia no podía ser tan apreciado por el abucheo de todos, por la noche la paz reinaba sobre la tormenta que era el dia.

El dia era fuego y guerra mientras que la noche fue frio y armonía.

La princesa camino por los pasillos en silencio. El gran reloj marco la media noche, retumbando por todas las habitaciones, como si invocara las almas de los muertos.

"Uh?" Elsa se detuvo en su lugar, mirando con amplios ojos al Rey que salía de su despacho, es que a esta hora seguía trabajando?

"...Buenas noches" Saludo el rey, su voz era cansada y menos tensa como Elsa recordó, fue la primera ve que Elsa vio al rey desde la parida de Hans, parecía menos elegante y mas cansada, su chaqueta azul era sobre sus hombros con su camisa arremangada en los antebrazos y el corbatín solo colgando de su cuello, sus guantes los sostenía en una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía el picaporte de la puerta y su cabello fue recogido en un moño desordenado.

"Buenas noches majestad" Elsa ofreció una profunda reverencia, al levantarse las dos se miraron en completo silencio, no hay conversación, no hay nada que decir una a la otra, solo un silencio incomodo y torpe como siempre lo hacia.

"No concilia el sueño?" Elsa casi salta de su piel cuando escucho la voz del rey por segunda ves, su silencio se había extendido mas tiempo del norma y casi olvido la presencia del rey.

"N-no, yo estaba por ir a la cocina, perdí la cena así que..." Anna asintió en la compresión y espero.

"…"

"...estoy de en camino a la cocina, le molesta si la acompaño?" Elsa parpadeo una ves, dos veces... esto fue extraño...

"Podemos tomar los caminos distintos si tanto le incomoda" La pelirroja se rio con amargura cuando el silencio de Elsa se extendió por mas tiempo, soltó el picaporte y comenzó a moverse, quizás fue por reflejo, o por el echo que Elsa era tan desesperada por tener con quien hablar después de tanto tiempo, pero ella tomo la mano del rey deteniendo sus movimientos.

El rey miro con recelo la mano de Elsa y donde la toco y con un suave toque retiro su mano de Elsa, si, ella no le gusto ser tocado.

"lo siento Majestad, pero no es ningún problema..." Comenzó Elsa "podemos caminar juntos después de todo nuestro destino es el mismo." Fue pequeño, un gesto, una contracción de los labios rojos del rey, un gesto que no paso desapercibido para Elsa.

"En lo absoluto, nuestros destinos son completamente destinos..."

"Perdón?" La pelirroja negó lentamente espantando sus pensamientos lejos de ella.

"no se preocupe, ahora, continuamos?"

Elsa miro de reojo al monarca, caminaron hombro con hombro, todo el tiempo en silencio, no era nada nuevo para Elsa pero aun seguía causando ese malestar en su estomago, una señalación de importancia al no poder entablar una conversación civilizada con esta mujer.

"Desea comer el pan?" Elsa parpadeo un par de veces, cuando es que llegaron a la cocina?, ella no lo sabia, había estado tan preocupada en pensar como entablar una converzacion que no se dio cuenta en absoluto.

"Esta bien" El rey camino por la habitación deteniéndose frente a un recipiente con agua, dejo sus guantes a un lado y lavó sus manos un par de veces, al terminar se acercó a la mesa y tomo un trozo de pan esperando a que Elsa hiciera lo mismo.

Elsa tomo pequeños trozos de pan comiendo a mordiscos mas pequeños que un ratón, su cuerpo recargado sobre la mesa al igual que el rey, esto es... incomodo.

"Quiere dar un paseo por los jardines? El tiempo es perfecto para ello" Fue extraño que Anna comenzara una conversación, por el contario de otras veces que no hacía un esfuerzo por comenzar una, ella misma había dicho un dia que prefería guardar silencio sin no tenia nada que decir.

Pero ahora aquí estaba, es que tenia algo que decirle? Que pasa si finalmente le reclama por lo sucedido con el Duque!? Y si tenia algo que reclamarle respecto a Hans? Elsa sabia que las hermanas en ley nunca se llevaron bien, siempre tendrían desacuerdos.

Que se hace en un caso cuando tu hermana en ley es un rey? Reclamarle o simplemente guardar silencio mientras ella te grita?

Parecía que estaba apunto de descubrirlo.

"Me... encantaría"

Era fresco, un agradable fresco, no podía negarlo, el cielo era despejado dejando a la vista los incontables diamantes que brillaban con intensidad.

"Le gusta la belleza del cielo?" Elsa asintió.

"Si, lo hace, es impresionante, cuando se mira al cielo y puedes disfrutar de momentos como estos. Son perfectos..."

"Puedo entender..."murmuro Anna, fue tan incomodo todo esto, esos momentos en los que no sabes si hablar del clima o simplemente pararte e irte lejos, muy muy lejos de aquí.

Elsa se estremeció visiblemente, solo deseaba poder salir corriendo lejos de aquí, aun cuando en un principio deseo hablar con alguien, como en el mundo pensó que ese _alguien_ seria Anna? La persona que no hablaba en lo absoluto! Fue tan estúpido de su parte, ahora aquí estaban, atrapados en este extraño momento.

"Tiene firo?" Pregunto Anna mirando de reojo a Elsa " por que si lo tiene será mejor que regrese al castillo, yo no le estaré dando muy chaqueta en algún momento." Sip, ahí estaba, esa era la Anna que Elsa tanto odiaba.

"No, no tengo frio y nunca esperaría que hiciera eso para mi, no es como Hans después de todo."

La mandíbula de la pelirroja se apretó, sus músculos se marcaron y el pan en su mano ya olvidado fue aplastado por la fuerza de su mano.

"Que esta diciendo?" Mascullo entre dientes, sus ojos se estrecharon en pequeñas rendijas mirando dagas en Elsa.

"No puede ser como Hans, el es amable y atento, algo completamente distinto a usted" El corazón de Elsa martillaba amenazando con explotar fuera de su pecho y salir corriendo por su propia vida, no estaban gritando, no, sus voces eran meros susurros en la oscuridad algo que inquietaba mas a Elsa.

Pero ella no se echaría para atrás, no fue como si estuviera esperando la ayuda de Anna en primer lugar, fue su estúpido error el pensar que todo jira a su alrededor!

"Yo soy mejor! Puedo ser mejor a el! A todos!" Gruño en voz tensa.

"mentira! Que es usted ahora?" Respondió Elsa acercándose en desafío.

"Soy un rey! Poseo el reino mas grande, riquezas!, soy el rey mas rico!"

"Y el mas arrogante puedo ver, orgullosa y malhumorada que nunca conocí! Todos en su reino la aman por que no conocen la clase de persona que es en realidad" Continuo, ella sabia que esto estaba mal, su mente grieto _no sigas_ , pero ya era tarde, las palabras se deslizaron de sus labios sin poder hacer nada para regresarlas.

"Tu mujer!" Gruño la pelirroja " que sabes tu de mi!" Gruño, "Que puedes saber de mi cuando siquiera me miras!" Su voz se elevo una octava haciendo que el cuerpo de Elsa se estremeciera en el miedo.

"No me vengas a decir lo que soy y no soy cuando en realidad no sabes nada de mi! Lo único que miras cuando me ves es un punto siego! Algo inexistente a tu alrededor! Que es lo que tengo que hacer para que me mires!" Grito finalmente.

Elsa parpadeo, que es lo que acababa de escuchar? Todo era tan confuso que su mente comenzaba a dar vueltas, era como si el rey quisiera su atención, pero por que?

"tu mujer sin corazón! Como te atreves..." Murmuro entre dientes.

"Como podría prestarle atención cuando no aparece en ningún momento!" Grito Elsa, no sabia por que grito, Anna era perfectamente capas de escucharla si susurro, pero el gritar hacia que su cuerpo se liberara y se sintiera mas fuerte, quería intimidar también!

"Lo único que a echo desde que me mude al castillo es estar apartado de nosotros! Siempre en su despacho, y los intentos de tener una conversación siempre los arruina! Es imposible conocer a alguien cuando se prestar para ello!"

El monarca guardo silencio, su mandíbula moliendo una y otra ves, sus puños se abrieron y dejaron que el trozo de pan molido callera al suelo en un puñado de migajas, parecía que quería responder, siempre quería tener la ultima palabra pero en esta ocasión parecía estar bloqueada, sin saber que decir.

Elsa se sintió tan fuerte en ese momento! Aunque su mente seguía tan confusa, acaso el rey quería tener a alguien con quien hablar? Elsa no la culparía, el castillo era tan grande y solitario y pasar todo su tiempo en el despacho...

"Regrese al castillo inmediatamente" murmuro el Rey, su voz era tan baja que Elsa tuvo dificultades para escuchar.

"no, yo no quiero" Los ojos de Anna se abrieron ligeramente, sorprendida por la audacia de Elsa.

"Que a dicho...?"

"Dije, No, yo no quiero" Elsa pronuncio cada palabra, dejando muy en claro lo que quería decir, no dejaría que esta mujer le dijera lo que tenia que hacer, rey o no ella no obedecería! Ella mandaba sobre su propio ser!

"Regresa ahora! Es tarde y no estoy dispuesta a dejarte aquí afuera por tu cuenta!" Elsa no se perdió el tono de voz, o el echo que ya no le hablo mas de usted, parecía tan frustrada en ese momento que se olvido por completo de las etiquetas que con tanto orgullo presumía.

"no necesito de su protección, majestad" Elsa se cruzo de brazos apoyando su peso en una pierna, era infantil? Si, pero que mas da, nadie estaba mirando ahora, solo era el rey y ella!

"Lo diré por ultima ves... regresa al castillo, es tarde!" Elsa negó lentamente y aparto la mirada, centrando toda su atención en algún puno inexistente a su izquierda.

"Elsa!" La rubia se tensó, no podía controlar la reacción de su cuerpo cuando escucho su nombre, fue instinto solo eso, pero era tan sorprendida que el rey la llamara por su nombre de una forma tan natural, como si lo hubiera dicho tantas veces antes, fue casual y... perfecto.

"Regresa al castillo! Estoy cansada!" Continuo. Elsa aclaró su garganta un par de veces asegurándose que no tartamudearía cuando hablo.

"Y-yo no quiero... regresare cuando lo dese..." El cuerpo de Anna parecía desinflarse, toda su fuerza había sido drenada, la ira se esfumo como por arte de magia dejando solo una calma y cansancio en su lugar.

"...Por favor..." Murmuro en voz baja apartando su mirada en la vergüenza de tener que pedir y no exigir, la boca de Elsa se abrió un par de veces, todo era tan extraño, miro las migajas de pan en el suelo junto al bota del rey.

Acaso el pan tenia algo extraño? Los hongos alucinantes tal ves? Este no era el rey que Elsa estaba acostumbrada a ver, no fue normal!

"Y-yo...-

"Solo obedece Elsa" La rubia trago pesado, sintiendo como su cuerpo parecía temblar al escuchar su nombre de aquellos labios, fue tan aterradoramente reconfortante y espelúznate, como si se tratara de un hechizo maldito que la hacia fiel a las palabras del rey.

Y como una marioneta siendo tirada de sus hilos, Elsa asintió, sus brazos cayeron a sus costados y su cuerpo se movió por si solo.

"Esta bien" aun en las penumbras de la oscuridad, Elsa logro ver la pequeña sonrisa del Rey, brillando en la arrogancia y la autosuficiencia. Por esta ves, solo por esta ves, Elsa dejaría pasar el echo que fue manipulada y como un fiel sirviente obedeció a su rey, no dejaba de sentirse impotente pero como doria no obedecer cuando el rey suplico?

Algo en su interior se removió por segunda ves, algo escuro en su ser parecía despertar, se sentía bien que el rey suplico. Quizás fue la primera persona en la historia que hizo suplicar al rey.

Elsa podría acostumbrarse a escuchar tales palabras. Quizás tenia que conseguirlo con mas frecuencia?

 **El capitulo... 8, espero y sea de su agrado, comenzara las interacciones de Elsa y Anna finalmente! Algo que esperaba con ansías, el siguiente capitulo lo subiré tan rápido como pueda.**

 **Gracias a todos, lo aprecio y me siento de una forma extraña (para bien) por el echo que les gustara este Fic.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenas noches! Aquí esta el capitulo 9 lo he escrito todo hoy y trate de corregir la ortografía lo mejor que pude, lo siento si hay mas D: me disculpo por la falsa alarma, el capitulo 8 ya esta subido y este es como disculpa T.T**

Elsa despertó con fuerzas renovadas! El extraño cosquilleo en su estomago era tan excitante que le hacia sonreír tan amplio como era físicamente posible.

Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior aun brillaban en su mente como si lo estuviera viviendo por segunda ves, todo fue tan extraño -por decir lo menos- primero se encontraron discutiendo y el rey pidiendo toda la atención de Elsa y el segundo después el mismo rey suplicando.

"Podría acostumbrarme a ello..." Elsa se levanto de su cama a gran velocidad, fue tan rápida que perdió el equilibrio y callo por segunda ves en su cama.

No podía evitar sonreír y soltar pequeñas risitas como los niños cuando hacían alguna travesura y no eran atrapados, pero... que travesura hizo ella? No lo sabia, no ahora por lo menos...

 _Tock Tock_

"Adelante!" Grito Elsa mas fuerte de lo necesario, sentía que su voz temblaba por la emoción queriendo salir a gritos de los cuatro vientos!, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió con calma y como cada mañana, Gerda apareció, impecable como siempre y una sonrisa al rostro.

"Buenos dias Alteza" saludo con una pequeña reverencia, camino al armario y comenzó a rebuscar en el interior.

"Gerda!" Elsa se levantó de la cama, esta ves mas despacio, sus pies descalzos danzaron de un lado a otro, su cuerpo simplemente no podía estar quieto, era extraño, se sentia como un niño con juguete nuevo, sabia que Anna no era un juguete y menos era de ella, pero se sitio de ese modo, tal ves no un _juguete nuevo_ pero si una _Amiga nueva...?_

"Parece de buen humor hoy Alteza" el ama de llaves saco un largo vestido azul marino, lo mostró a Elsa esperando su aprobación.

"Ese es perfecto, y lo es! Hay dias que simplemente pintan estar mejor mientras el tiempo avance." Gerda asintió caminando al tocador y dejarlo sobre una silla junto a el.

"Preparare su baño Alteza"

El agua era fresca con el aroma a las rosas, todo era tan emocionante! Elsa se vistió con rapidez y pido a Gerda dejar su cabello en una simple trenza, no tenia tiempo para atarlo en su moño con tantos broches como era posible tener! Simplemente no tenia tiempo!

Tenia que salir de la habitación y quizás encontrar al rey entre ellos? Era temprano aun, al menos podría decir los buenos dias verdad?

Pero... Que pasa si fue tan fría como siempre? Que pasa si era tan irritada por tener que suplicar a Elsa, estaría herido su orgullo? Y si para ella no significo nada como hizo para Elsa.

Gerda miro en silencio a la princesa, con asombro y pesar miraba como todo el brillo de la felicidad anterior fue evaporándose lentamente y dejando solamente un desinflado cascaron vacío.

 _Los jóvenes de hoy en dia pasan de felicidad a tristeza en un parpadeo!_

"...Se encuentra bien Alteza...?" Elsa levanto la mirada lentamente, como un pequeño cachorro reprendido por hacer algo malo, Gerda levanto sus manos al pecho tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no correr a la joven y abrazarla, decirle que todo estaría bien y no tenia por que estar triste!

Elsa parpadeo sus grandes ojos azules, un ligero brillo de las lagrimas en ellos.

No! Por que estaba de este modo? No tenia por que estar triste o molesta! Es un nuevo dia!

"Yo estoy perfectamente bien!" Y como si el sol saliera atreves de las nubes grises Elsa era una ves mas Feliz.

Diciendo un parido adiós y gracias, Elsa salió a toda prisa por los pasillos, tomando la punta de su vestido para evitar pisarlo y caer.

No estaba hambrienta, la emoción en su estomago le hacia imposible tener hambre, solo deseaba ver a una persona y oró a los dioses para que esta persona no fuera un ogro este dia, al menos no hoy.

" _-Los informes son solidos Majestad, un grupo de leñadores vieron pasar a un grupo de hombres al este de aquí, un total de doce hombres, eran armados y parecían con malas intenciones-_

 _"Como es un hombre con malas intenciones, Mr Jhonson?"_ Elsa disminuyó su velocidad escuchando con atención la conversación del Rey y su consejero, los dos de ellos caminaron con calma por los pasillos.

" _B-Bueno, usted sabe Majestad... el rostro con cicatrices, corpulentos... cabellos sucios y-"_

 _"Usted esta describiendo a medio mundo,"_ respondió Anna _" envíe a un grupo de cazadores, con este pueblo ya son cuatro reducidos a las cenizas! No estoy dispuesta a dejar pasar esto por mas tiempo!"_

 _"Estamos buscando lo mas rápido posible Majestad! Pero ellos son como fantasmas!"_

 _"Los fantasmas no existen Mr Jhonson y si ellos son en realidad fantasmas, encontrare la manera de volver a matarlos frente a toda la plaza!"_

Elsa corrió en silencio a la puerta mas cercana, la abrió y cerro justo a tiempo para evitar ser vista por los dos caminantes, lo ultimo que quería era que la encontrara escuchando a hurtadillas.

El sonido de sus pisadas paso junto a la puerta de Elsa, escuchando con atención como lentamente se fueron alejando.

Parecía molesta, muy bien echo Mr Jhonson! Gracias por arruinar el humor de Anna!

Bueno, ella no se daría por vencida, no ahora por lo menos. Abrió la puerta y miro al pasillo donde los dos se marcharon, el pasillo era tan silencioso y desértico, parecía que nunca nadie paso por ahí apenas unos segundos atrás.

Elsa salió de la habitación, tomo su vestido y corrió por el pasillo, dando gracias a los dioses cuando no se encontró con ningún siervo, lo ultimo que quería era ser vista corriendo como una niña de cinco años.

Cuando empujo las puertas traseras del castillo era jadeante y una ligera capa de sudor se acumulo en su frente, sus ojos se movieron alrededor del patio en busca del monarca, extrañamente, Anna era escoltada por tres de sus caballeros dorados, con sus capas blancas con bordes dorados ondeando detrás de ellos.

Fue un espectáculo digno de ver, los caballeros eran intimidantes, altos y siempre ocultando su rostro debajo de aquellos yelmos que al mirar a las ranuras de los ojos, lo único que podías ver era la oscuridad.

Anna se movía con rapidez en dirección a los establos, con cada paso que daba mas cerca de su destino, su cuerpo parecía tensarse visiblemente.

Elsa se apresuró a los establos, esta ves sin correr, caminando lo mas rápido que podía sin que pareciera sospechoso.

Al doblar la esquina de los establos se encontró a la vista de todo una escolta, las banderas de Arendelle ondeaban en las manos de dos soldados que esperaban con paciencia a la cabeza de la escolta.

"Majestad..." Elsa miro con recelo al hombre entrometido, pues al percatarse de Elsa no dudo un segundo para ir y decirle a su rey, La pelirroja miro sobre su hombro a Elsa.

"Buenos dias Majestad"

"Buenos dias" saludo Anna, para alegría de Elsa no parecía de mal humor, era tensa pero Elsa podría jurar que por tener que montar.

"...Puedo ayudarle en algo?" Pregunto el rey " Estoy en medio de algo importante, si no tiene nada que decir entones no entiendo por que se tomó la molestia de venir aquí" Ahí estaba otra ves! Le irritaba que fuera tan malditamente engreída! Y que pensara que todo giro a su alrededor... bueno, si, Elsa quería verle pero hombre! Por que tenia que adivinar siempre!?

"En absoluto Majestad, simplemente estoy aquí para dar un pequeño recorrido en mi caballo" Elsa era tan orgullosa de ella, mental mente se dio palmaditas y aplausos por ser tan inteligente para poder decir esa pequeña mentira.

"Cabalgar?" Elsa asintió "Con un vestido?" Ese destello de una sonrisa no paso desapercibida por Elsa, era el gesto de un demonio! El gesto que decía! "e ganado"

"Permítame decirle Majestad" Comenzó Elsa " se puede cabalgar perfectamente bien con un vestido" contraataco, El rey miro a su alrededor a los hombres que los rodeaban, todos ellos eran tan silenciosos y tranquilos, esperando pasar desapercibidos.

"En ese caso" la pelirroja asintió a dos de los soldados " Dos de mis soldados le acompañaran" Se dio media vuelta mirando en silencio al caballo blanco frente a ella, a diferencia die Diaval, este era tranquilo y mas pequeño.

Suspiro lo mas silencioso que pudo y con un cuerpo tan rígido, tomo las riendas, subió su pie y salto al caballo.

Elsa no sabia si reírse o sentir lastima, la postura del rey era como ver una tabla sobre un caballo. casi pierde el equilibrio cuando el caballo comenzó a moverse saliendo fuera de los establos, los caballeros subieron con agilidad a sus propios caballos junto cuatro soldados mas.

Bueno... ahí va toda su felicidad...

"...Si su recorrido no es tan importante... podría acompañarnos" Elsa levanto la mirada encontrando la mirada indiferente del rey.

"Supongo que podría posponerla par mañana" Murmuro Elsa tratando de sonar triste por cancelar su recién inventado recorrido.

"Usted no tiene que venir si era tan importante-

"He dicho que iré" Interrumpió Elsa, la pelirroja gruño y aparto la mirada alzando su nariz al viento.

"Mi caballo!" Grito Elsa, en cuestión de minutos su caballo estaba listo, este era el momento perfecto para presumir de sus dotes de equitación.

Elsa tiro de las riendas del caballo sacándolo fuera de los establos, acerico la frente del animal y susurro en un par de palabras.

Se movió a un lado y con una agilidad de pluma, salto sobre el lomo del caballo sin pisar es estribo de la silla, enderezó su postura orgullosa y miro con aires de suficiencia al rey, los hombres se miraron entre si y Elsa.

"Podemos continuar" La pelirroja guardo silencio, estudiando a Elsa, en silencio, movió su caballo.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron lentamente dejando al descubierto la ciudad de Arendelle.

Los ciudadanos salieron de sus casas y se formaron alrededor de las calles saludando a su rey, silbando y gritando.

"Es la princesa Elsa!" La rubia sonrió ampliamente saludando a los ciudadanos, a diferencia de Anna, ella levanto su mano y saludo abiertamente.

Los gritos cesaron cuando salieron de la ciudad adentrándose al bosque.

"Majestad!" Los caballos se detuvieron, todos en alerta mirando a sus alrededores. Del silencio fue roto por el canto de un halcón.

"Ahí arriba" Grito otro soldado señalando el halcón que despego en picada sobre ellos, Elsa se inclino justo a tiempo para evitar ser golpeada por el halcón.

"Dispara" Ordeno Anna con irritación, uno de sus caballeros tomo un arco que colgaba de su caballo, tomo una flecha y siguió el ave con su arco, la flecha silbo en el aire y un segundo después una segunda flecha salió dispara de las profundidades del bosque chocando contra la del caballero y desviarla por completo.

"Que demonios!" Grito un soldado ahora completamente alerta. El segundo caballero tomo su arco apuntando al bosque mientras que el tercero utilizaba su caballo y propio cuerpo como escudo para su rey.

"Que tenemos aquí?" Los caballeros apuntaron detrás de ellos, sus flechas salieron disparadas al unisón y con la misma rapidez tomaron una segunda flecha esperando.

El corazón de Elsa latía tan rápido en su pecho, era una emboscada!? Nunca en su vida a tenido una emboscada! Ahora moriría?

Probablemente.

"El rey en persona?" Se burlaron entre los arboles. "Y pensar que hoy saldría, que coincidencia! Es claramente el destino!" Elsa miro en dirección a la pelirroja esperando que hiciera algo, cualquier cosa.

La pelirroja apretó las riendas de su caballo, sin hacer o decir nada en lo absoluto.

"me siento muy afortunado, el poder ver al rey, se disque que nuca sale de los confines de su castillo."

"Sabes como te dicen de donde yo vengo?"

"Te llaman un simple y triste fantasma, uno que vaga por su castillo sin alma alguna. Tan patético no crees Anna?"

"Calla ahora! Quien eres tu para hablarme con tan familiaridad?! Muestra tu rostro para que pueda ver cono la vida escapa de tus ojos y te ahogas con tu propia sangre!" Elsa palideció, se suponía que tenia que amenazar al hombre que se ocultaba y podría tener cientos de hombres con el?

Elsa no lo sabia, pero estaba completamente segura que había una regla no escrita la cual erá; escuchar las demandas y suplicar por tu vida.

Parecía que Anna no las conocía o simplemente hizo caso omiso de ellas.

"Ah? No estas en posición de decir tales cosas... mi rey, yo no estoy aquí para lastimarte, nunca aria daño a una mujer como tu, tal belleza es peligrosa."

La mandíbula de la pelirroja se apretó con fuerza, sus ojos miraron a sus soldados, tal como esperaba de sus hombres, miraron con valentía, en algún momento se habían movido alrededor de Anna y Elsa protegiéndolas. Sus ojos eran decididos y no dudarían en dar su vida para salvar la de su rey.

"Solo estoy aquí para dar información valiosa... un grupo, un total de veinticinco hombres se mueven con rapidez y sigilo atreves de tus bosques como lobos hambrientos."

"Como podría creer tus palabras cuando son dichas de una voz sin rostro?" Respondió Anna.

"Voz sin rostro... me temo que esa es la única manera de estar con vida majestad" Respondió el hombre. "Me temo que a llegado la hora de irme, espero que este no sea la ultima ves que nos veamos... bueno solo en mi caso" murmuro con humor.

El silencio reino en el bosque, todos eran alerta para esperar a ser atacados, pero nunca sucedió.

"Regresen al castillo" Ordeno Anna en voz tensa, el agarre de sus riendas se apretó, golpeo su caballo y comenzó a cabalgar, Elsa se puso junto a ella siendo rodeadas por los soldados, se movieron con rapidez.

Quizás fue la ira o el echo que estaba tan hundida en sus propios pensamientos, pero el Rey parecía olvidar el miedo por cabalgar, su cuerpo era erguido sobre su caballo tratando de ir mas rápido al castillo.

Elsa tuvo que frenar a su caballo para evitar chocar con los de enfrente, estaba orgullosa de su caballo, era tan rápida tal como Hans dijo!

"Abran las puertas!" Se escucho la lejana vos de los soldados en el castillo, los cascos de los caballos retumbaron en las calles empedradas, cruzaron el puente y entraron a los confines del castillo serrando la puertas de tras de ellos.

El rey paro su caballo en las puertas principales, salto de su caballo y entro a toda prisa al castillo, sus caballeros la siguieron de cerca dejando sus caballos olvidados.

Elsa desmoto con cuidado, el miedo aun recorriendo por todo su cuerpo, sus rodillas se sentían tan débiles y su cuerpo desorientado, solo necesitaba descansar por un momento.

"Alteza!" Grito Gerda saliendo del castillo y correr a Elsa. " Fueron atacados!? Esta usted herida!?" La mujer se apresuró a mirar por el cuerpo de Elsa en busca de heridas.

"Estoy bien Gerda, gracias a los dioses ninguno de nosotros fue herido" Elsa tomo el bazo de la princesa y la guio con cuidado al salón, este salon a diferencia de los otros, era pequeño y reservado.

"T-tome una taza de té le ayudara para los nervios..." La princesa aceptó la taza de las manos temblorosas de Gerda, tomo un par de sorbos mientras que la mujer mayor se sentó frente a ella retorciendo sus manso en el regazo.

"Esta usted bien?" Pregunto por segunda ves, "No esta herida en lo absoluto verdad?"

"Estoy bien Gerda, no te preocupes." Elsa trato de sonreír para aliviar a la pobre mujer, pero su sonrisa era una simple mueca.

Gerda se quedo junto a Elsa durante dos horas, tomando todo el té y pedir mas, Gerda esperaba que al hablar del problema el miedo de Elsa desapareciera o al menos disminuyera y se sintiera mas tranquila.

"Entonces todos fuero-

Las puertas del salón se abrieron con brusquedad revelando a una muy desordenado Rey, la pelirroja miro con ojos salvajes alrededor del salón y cuando finalmente encontró a Elsa camino en su dirección.

"Estas bien?" Pregunto Anna tomando por los hombros a Elsa, Elsa parpadeo un par de beces sus ojos se movieron de Anna a Gerda que las miraba con ojos expectantes y curiosos.

La pelirroja aclaro su garganta y aparto sus manos con calma, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Esta usted bien?" Repitió "Me disculpo por no estar aquí antes pero tenia asuntos importantes que discutir."

"Esta diciendo que mi bienestar no es algo importante?" Pregunto Elsa alzando una de sus perfectas cejas.

"Yo no he dicho tal cosa" Respondió la pelirroja.

"Para mi lo fue, como puede marcharse sin mirar atrás para mi?" La pelirroja estrechos entrecerró sus ojos.

"Ahora estoy aquí, eso es lo que importa verdad?"

"Finalmente" Respondió Elsa, se sentía tan natural el hablar con ella, como si se conocieran durante años, Elsa se encontró tomando el pelo al mismo Rey, quería saber hasta donde podía llegar.

"Puedes retirarte Gerda" El ama de llaves asintió, recogió las tazas y se marcho cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Anna dio un corto paso al frente alzando su mano por un segundo, parecía querer tocar a Elsa pero al final de cuentas dejo caer su mano.

"Que era tan importante para que tu ama de llaves mas confiable no pueda escuchar?" Bromeo Elsa, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

"Usted mujer sin corazón..." Gruño la pelirroja.

"Usted rey sin sentimientos" Murmuro Elsa, Anna parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de comprender las palabras de Elsa.

Elsa alzó su mano tomando entre sus dedos un mechón de rojos cabellos fuego, quería saber si eran tan suave como se veían.

"realmente es suave" susurro Elsa, sus ojos se apartaron del cabello centrándose por primera ves en los ojos de Anna.

Eran tan azules cualquiera que mirara a una gran distancia pensaría que fue un perfecto azul océano, pero aquí, al estar tan cerca de ella, podía ver detalles de verde, se necesito estar tan cerca para poder notarlos, Elsa podía jurar que todos pensaron que los ojos del Rey fueron azules.

Se sintió especial, ser la primera para estar tan cerca de esta mujer que todos parecían temer. Solo ella sabia que hay un imperfecto en los ojos de su rey.

"Usted mujer" Elsa parpadeo, su cuerpo regreso a la realidad cuándos sintió el fresco aliento de su rey golpear sus labios, cuando habían llegado _tan_ cercas? Elsa estaba segura que estarían al menos un brazo de distancia!

Sus ojos se movieron a los pies de su rey, ella seguía en su lugar, fue Ella quien se movió por su cuenta, tan cerca que podía oler el aroma frio y lavanda de Anna, tal como aquel dia en la biblioteca.

La pelirroja tomo una respiración temblorosa retrocediendo lentamente para dar tiempo que Elsa soltara su cabello.

Dio media vuelta y salió del salón dejando a Elsa en completa soledad, donde sus pensamientos podían flotar con libertad y entumecer su cuerpo.

Ahí estaba esa extraña sensación en su cuerpo, el cosquilleo que recorría cada fibra de su ser, cada parte de ella se sintió diseccionada.

Acaso quería que Anna se quedara? Tal ves,

Pero por que...?

 **Espero les gustara actualizae cuanto antes.**

 **Gracias! Un saludo para todos aquellos que agregaron a favoritos y siguen esta historia! (º.º)/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aaaaa! Usted! Ustedes hacen que mi rostro arda en la vergüenza O/O sus comentarios me hacen sonreír como un completo estúpido durante todo el día, simplemente es imposible! Cuando los leí mi rostro era tan similar al del Grinch cuando planeo sus maldades. Muchas gracias, me agrada que les gustara este fic, espero terminarlo y no pronto! Mi cabeza tiene tantas ideas créame cuando le digo!, tengo libretas, demasiadas de ellas escritas xD pero esas serán en un futuro.**

Elsa miro desde la ventana entre los pasillos, desde esa altura podía ver con todo detalle los patios y las puertas principales del castillo. Los soldados corrían de un lado para otro formando escuadrones y salir cabalgando a toda prisa.

Por primera ves Elsa vio a los "Cazadores" su vestimenta era distinta a los soldados del castillo, ellos vestían un uniforme distinto. Mientras que los de mas alto rango, los Caballeros reales- los cuales Elsa solo a visto tres- vestían sus armaduras doradas y capas blancas, los soldados los cuales vestían sus uniformes habituales en verdes y rojos.

Los cazadores vestían en cuero y negro, eran agiles al montar en sus caballos con saltos ligeros y salir corriendo a toda prisa en ellos.

Todo era un espectáculo, la organización de todas las escoltas fue impresionante, los soldados de su padre, el Rey Carlos IV de corona, vestía sus hombres como ellos desearon, eran impresionantes, hombres fuertes y orgullosos pero nada comparados con estos.

Ahora Elsa entendía por que Arendelle fue el reino mas fuerte en los soldados, todos ellos eran organizados y orgullosos con votos para proteger a toda costa su reino y su rey, hace lo mejor para su reino.

"Que hace usted aquí?" Elsa giró su cuerpo mirando detrás de ella al rey, como era de esperarse, las cejas surcadas y su labio en una línea recta.

"Disfrutando de la vista" Respondió Elsa, no presto atención al echo que Anna se acercaba lentamente junto a ella deteniéndose en la ventana.

"Parece que todos perdieron la cabeza..." Susurro Elsa, al ver correr a todos de un lado para otro era como si el suelo estuviera en llamas.

"no aun, las cabezas comenzaran a rodar cuando los hombres sean atrapados" Elsa miro de reojo al rey, parecía irritada, pero... cuando no lo fue? Parecía que su rostro se congelo en esa mueca de desagrado y su voz era siempre irritada con un tono sarcástico.

Elsa miro los ojos del rey, eran calvados como dardos en la ventana mirando mas allá del cristal y los soldados, su mente en alguna parte distante de la realidad, del mundo. Como era de esperarse, era bien vestida, en esta ocasión en rojo, la mayor parte de su chaquetilla con el centro en negro, su cabello recogido en un moño y su flequillo en su frente.

"Que...?" Los ojos de Elsa miraron entre los cabellos rojos del rey, insatisfecha por la distancia, decidió acercarse mas y alzar su mano para acariciar el cabello del rey, ahí entre el mar de rojos era una delgada franja de blanco, era tan delgada y casi invisible, tendrías que mirar con demasiada atención para poder ver su presencia.

Elsa estaba segura que no estaba ahí tres días atrás, cuando acárido su cabello en el salón, _Ella_ presto demasiada atención aquel día como para no notarlo.

"Por que hay una franja blanca en su cabello? Majestad?" El rostro de Anna se lleno en la confusión se acercó al cristal y trato de mirar su reflejo en el. Alzó su mano y trato de tocar donde Elsa había tocado antes, como si el simple tacto podría decirle que cambio de color.

"Yo no lo se, nunca lo note, quizás sea el estrés" Respondió con indiferencia, sin prestar la mas mínima preocupación "El cabello de mi padre se tiño de blanco demasiado joven, decía que fueron las preocupaciones, aun así seguía siendo apuesto"

"puedo imaginarlo" Respondió Elsa, en los cuadros del rey el era un hombre apuesto, muy apuesto, con un rostro fuerte, aunque nunca lo vio en algún retrato con sus cabellos blancos, quizás no deseaba ser visto de tal manera. "No puedo imaginarle con el cabello blanco como una anciana a una acorta edad? Es apenas veintitrés años! Por amor a los dioses!"

"seguiré reinando por una larga vida si eso es lo que le preocupa" Respondió la pelirroja con indiferencia.

"No me preocupo por eso!" La pelirroja aparto la mirada de la ventana centrando toda su atención en Elsa, su ceja se alzó lentamente y dijo.

"Desea convertirse en reina pronto? Es eso lo que le preocupa?" Elsa no sabia que responder, estaba haciendo una broma o era grave? Por en el nombre de los dioses pensaba tal cosa!? Es que ahora pensaba que Elsa era deseosa de convertirse en reina? Todo lo que deseaba era ser reina del reino mas rico de los cinco!? Una interesada!?

"Es solo una broma" Tranquilizo Anna, su rostro se relajo y en sus ojos brilló la ligera preocupación "...Eso hacen los amigos... no?"

Amigos?

Ellas?

Su mente se lleno de blanco, no hay absolutamente nada en su mente, no esta la preocupación, o los colores, los aromas o los recuerdos que tres días atrás fue atrapada en una emboscada y casi pierde la vida o se sintió como si la perdiera, no recordó que el reino donde ahora vivía, una serie de eventos que podrían llevar al catástrofe podría suceder en cualquier momento, no pensó en su esposo Hans que estaría a mitad de la nada en un océano azul turbulento, donde bestias oscuras-según los libros- asechaban las aguas turbias.

No.

Ella solo pudo mirar al rostro joven de esta mujer frente a ella, sus ojos azul imperfecto donde el verde se mesclo con el azul y juntos crearían un paisaje impresionante.

"Si" Respondió en un suspiro "Es lo que hacen los amigos" y ahí en medio de ese rostro joven e inexpresivo, una sonrisa fugas se dibujo en los labios carmesí. Son fugaces por que son extrañas, el rey no siempre sonríe en ninguna forma, es por eso que son especiales y preciadas.

Un obsequio que al parecer solo Elsa posee.

…

Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya?

Un mes?

Un mes... un maravilloso mes desde que Elsa se convirtió en la amiga de Anna.

Fue extraño al principio, ninguna sabia que decir o hacer, que hacen los amigos entre si?

Hablar? Salir a tomar el té o leer juntos? Elsa no lo recordaba, cuando fue la ultima ves que tuvo un amigo?

Pero aun con todas aquellas dudas y "problemas" Elsa salió adelante, haciendo que su amistad prosperara con calma, pasarían cortos tiempos hablando de todo y nada a la ves, si, fueron incomodas la mayor parte del tiempo pero pronto fueron acostumbrándose.

En la hora del desayuno Elsa se encontró sorprendida cuando encontró a la pelirroja por primera ves en el comedor, sentada a la cabeza con su plato ya servido y una compa de vino frente a ella, parecía haber estado esperando durante mucho tiempo, ese día Elsa despertó tarde decidida a tomar el almuerzo y no el desayuno.

Se disculpo una y otra ves por llegar tarde y hacer perder el tiempo para Anna, pero con un poco de irritación y molestia Anna dijo que estaría bien, al día siguiente Elsa despertó temprano y se vistió lo mar parido que pudo, salía a toda prisa por los pasillo y se encontró con el rey esperando por ella para el desayuno.

Después de esos días, se hizo una costumbre desayunar juntos, al terminar, Anna se excusaría y regresaría a su trabajo para reunirse a la hora de la cena.

Elsa descubrió que Anna fue de pocas palabras, su fuere era escuchar, claro también hablaría y era terriblemente sincera, sin andar entre las ramas y diría lo que le molesto en cualquier momento, eso irritaba a Elsa desde el principio pero pronto comprendió que esa era la forma de ser de Anna, era ella misma.

En ocasiones Elsa entraría al estudio de Anna sin avisarse, tomaría asiento junto a la ventana en los sillones del ajedrez y comenzaría su lectura, ninguna hablo, eran cómodo silencios, solo estar una junto a la otra era reconfortante y satisfactorio.

Saldrían a caminar a los jardines por un corto tiempo siempre escoltadas por los dos caballeros de Anna, anqué ellos se mantuvieron todo el tiempo en silencio, a Elsa le seguía resultado incomoda su presencia.

Todo fue perfecto y una ves que llegabas a conocer al rey, no parecía tan... irritante...

En ocasiones, extraños momentos, Anna seria divertida, diciendo bromas o un par de chistes que hacían a Elsa reír de una forma extraña e impropia de una princesa, esas risas que hacían hacer sonidos con tu garganta al igual que un caballo resoplando, donde tu estomago dolía y te doblaba de la risa y las lagrimas brotaban de tus ojos.

En momentos como esos Elsa podía decir que Anna se hinchaba en el orgullo, parecía orgullosa de hacerle reír de esa forma, claro , Elsa no esta del todo segura, sus lagrimas nublaban su vista en esos momentos.

Era un lado que de Anna, era parte de Anna, cuantos rostros tenia que ver de Anna para terminar conociéndola por completo?

Elsa no lo sabia pero quería verlos todos.

Elsa tarareo en voz baja mientras camino con su libro bajo el brazo, su destino era el estudio de Anna, sabia que a esta hora ella estaría ahí como todo el tiempo.

Golpeo una sola ves y sin esperar respuesta entro al estudio.

Como era de esperarse, Anna estaba detrás de su escritorio, su postura erguida sobre el escritorio de una forma que solo ella podría hacer elegante, su mano se movía con agilidad sobre el papel mientras escribía con rapidez y elegancia.

Aparto su mirada por un breve momento del papel para mirar a Elsa.

"Pensé que no vendría hoy" Murmuro la pelirroja regresando a su trabajo, Elsa cerro la puerta detrás de ella y camino a su habitual lugar. El aroma del estudio le resultaba reconfortante, un aroma fresco del invierno, claro ya era noviembre después de todo.

El tiempo parecía volar en un parpadeo.

"Por que pensante en eso? ...o incuso en mi?" Bromeo Elsa, a lo largo de su amistad habían decidido dejar las etiquetas a un lado, siempre y cuando estuvieran asolas, algo que Elsa era feliz, le gustaba tomar el pelo siempre que podía, sabia que Anna negaría el preocuparse por otro que no fuera ella o su hermano y nunca admitiría que se preocupo por los demás a un cuando era un rey y busco lo mejor para todos.

"…"

"Eso pensé" respondió Elsa cuando Anna no dijo nada, abrió su libro con calma buscando la pagina en la cual había dejado pendiente su lectura un día antes, el suave sonido de la respiración de Anna y el susurro de la pluma contra el papel eran tranquilizantes y agradables, hacían su lectura mas cómoda, en ocasiones el suave tintineo del tintero con la pluma se escucharían pero de ahí, no hay mas sonidos.

En algún momento Gerda llego con una bandeja de té, sirvió las tazas y se retiro sin decir nada en lo absoluto, Elsa no perdió de vista las miradas extrañas que Gerda les dio a ambas, parecía que intentar descifrar un dilema que se enmarañaba frente a ella, uno imposible de descifrar y cuando pensó que ya lo había logrado, este se enredo y retorció una ves mas.

"Tienes frio?" Elsa salto en sus huesos cuando escucho la repentina vos de Anna junto a ella, cubrió su pecho con su mano y alzó la cabeza para vera la pelirroja que fruncía el ceño ligeramente.

"Me asustaste!" Reprocho Elsa, la pelirroja se movió a un lado tomando el asiento frente a Elsa, sus labios temblaron en una sonrisa que luchaba por ser vista.

"Eso parece" Respondió "Tienes frio? Podría llamar a Gerda para traer un abrigo o una manta" continuo, sus ojos se centraron por un momento en el libro de Elsa tratando de leer el titulo de este.

"Por que te tomarías tantos problemas para llamar a Gerda? Tu podrías darme tu chaqueta?" Elsa no podía entender por que Anna siempre hizo eso, no importa donde estuvieran siempre llamaría a alguien para dar el abrigo a Elsa, nunca se ofreció para dar la propia.

"Si te diera mi chaqueta yo tendría frio, eso es muy estúpido no te parece?" Pregunto "Dar tu chaqueta para dar buenas impresiones, los hombres hacen eso, lo e visto, y me resulta extraño? Por que desearía impresionar a alguien? Por que sufriría yo frio? Es estúpido" reflexionó.

"Se llama buenos modales Anna, y los amantes lo hacen para que su amante no sufra frio, es muy romántico" murmuro Elsa sin prestar mucha importancia, Anna estaba en uno de esos momentos en los cuales haría o diría algo para hacer irritar a Elsa y pronto comenzar una pequeña discusión, no entendía por que la pelirroja aria tal cosa, parecía que simplemente disfrutaba de discutir todo el tiempo.

Al principio Elsa callo en su trapa una y otra ves, pero pronto aprendió a ignorarla e ir con la corriente sin prestar mucha importancia o tomarlo personal. Era Anna después de todo, la mujer mas extraña que conoció.

"Deberías intentarlo" Murmuro Elsa girando la pagina de su libro y comenzar la lectura.

"Romántico? Amantes? Intentarlo?" Se burlo "por que lo aria, de todos modos? Con quien lo intentaría?"

"no lo se, por que no buscas un amante? No te gustaría casarte?" Pregunto Elsa, sus ojos se centraron únicamente en la lectura.

"Soy un rey y como tal no puedo casarme" Respondió "no me resulta fascinante el matrimonio, es una perdida de tiempo, que hacen además de fornicar como bestias?" El rostro de Elsa comenzó a ruborizarse, abecés Anna era tan sincera.

"N-no lo se... salir a pasera y tomarse de la mano contarse todo y hablar de todo... cosas por el estilo" tartamudeo Elsa, lo ultimo que quería era entrar en mas detalles, pues desde que se caso con Hans, lo único que hacían o lo que mas veces hacían era "Fornicar" como Anna lo llamo con tanta naturalidad.

"Salir a pasear y hablar de todo? Eso tu y yo lo hacemos y no somos amantes" Fueron esas palabras las que hicieron un torbellino en el estomago de Elsa por alguna razón "tomarse de la mano? No me gustaría estar tomada de la mano de alguien que suda, es repúgnate! Por que incuso lo hacen? No lo entiendo que fin tiene hacer tal cosa?"

"Suenas tan negativa ante el amor, Anna" la pelirroja se encogió de hombros ligeramente, cruzo su pierna y limpió las arrugas inexistentes en su pantalón.

"Son realista, Elsa" Corrigió "me parece estúpido que las personas se enamoren, con que fin lo hacen? Con el fin de besar a alguien? Que provecho tiene el besar a alguien y sentir su saliva en tus labios?" El rostro de la pelirroja se arrugó en el desagrado y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

"abrazarlo? Bien podrías abrazar a cualquiera? Sentir su calor? Por que anhelaría un calor ajeno? Mi propio cuerpo produce suficiente calor para mantenerme tibio en invierno. Hablar? Estoy hablando contigo, puedo hacerlo con quien yo lo desee. Simplemente no lo entiendo."

"Un rey necesita tener a alguien con quinen contar, una reina, en tu caso un segundo rey, tu pasarías a ser la reina" La pelirroja se burlo.

"No estoy dispuesta a compartir mi reino con nadie, no mi trono, no mi cama, no mi cuerpo no mi espacio1 nada en absoluto" respondió con convicción.

"Eres un rey muy avaricioso" Respondió Elsa dejando su lectura completamente abandonada.

"Cuido lo que es mío, no dejare que ningún tonto con sonrisas radiantes y ojos de ensueño derribe todo lo que con sacrificio mis ancestros construyeron. No estoy loca sabes?"

Elsa guardo silencio, mirando con atencion a la mujer frente a ella.

Era tan preciosa en una forma distinta a lo que Elsa vio, era irritante? Si, eso nunca lo perdería y si lo hozo dejaría de ser Anna.

Por que tendría una vista tan negativa del amor?

"Cuando te enamores-

Las puertas del estudio se abrieron con brusquedad haciendo saltar a Elsa de su asiento y dejar caer su libro, Anna se levanto de asiento, su cabeza se giro con brusquedad a los dos caballeros que habían estado tan silenciosos en las esquinas, sus espadas se desenvainaron en cuestión de segundos y con rapidez bloquearon la vista del rey para su atacante.

"Majestad!" Grito Kai con terror cuando la espada de un caballero se detuvo justo a tiempo en su cuello. "Soy yo majestad!" Repitió tragando pesado cuando sintió el frio metal afilado en su garganta.

"Kai! Que crees que haces entrando de tal manera!" Grito Anna "podrías haber muerto!" Grito, sus ojos burbujearon en la rabia, quizás por el echo que estuvo a punto de ver morir a su mayordomo el hombre que conocía desde su infancia.

"Me disculpo profundamente Majestad! Pero esto es urgente!" El cuerpo de Elsa se tensó al igual que Anna, la pelirroja hizo un gesto con su mano y como si fueran marionetas los caballeros bajaron sus espadas las guardaron y se movieron a un lado en perfecta sincronía.

"M-Majestad! Los cazadores regresaron!" Dijo Kai, Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron al recordar los hombres que habían partido un mes atrás, fueron con ordenes directas de Anna, _"no regresar hasta encontrarlos"_

"Ellos los atraparon-

Sin dejar terminar al hombre, Anna se movió con rapidez, Elsa la siguió rápidamente y con ellos como sombras, los caballeros.

Los siervos susurraron entre si, parecía que los rumores corrieron con rapidez.

Al entrar a la sala de tronos un tota de veinticinco hombres eran encadenados.

Anna no les presto atención en lo mas mínimo, camino entre ellos con decisión y calma sentados en su trono, lo caballeros se movieron junto a ella flanqueando su trono.

Los soldados esperaron con paciencia junto a los hombres encadenados a que el juicio comenzara.

"A si que tu eres el rey?" Se burlo un hombre fornido de larga barba y mirada lasciva.

"Dime, cuanto tengo que pagar para tener una puta como tu?" Las risas de los hombres resonaron en la gran sala, un jadeo escapo de los labios de Elsa, tal lenguaje! sus ojos se centraron en Anna, la pelirroja era tan tranquila, peligrosamente tranquila.

"Oh? Es que te comieron la lengua jovencita?" Continuo el hombre, los soldados apretaron sus puños a sus costados, deseando escuchar las palabras de su rey para hacer callar a este hombre, no deseaban hacer algo que el rey no ordenara.

"rumores dicen que el Rey de Arendelle nunca salía de su castillo, comenzábamos a pensar que no teníamos un rey en lo absoluto! Pero ahora al verte, me decepcionas! Una simple niña como gobernante! Que bajo a caído Arendelle!"

La pelirroja alzó su mano con languidez, como si espantara alguna mosca en el aire, un total de cinco soldados se movieron con brusquedad de sus lugares y saltaron en el hombre como perros rabiosos y hambrientos, derribaron al hombre en el suelo y lo tomaron de pies y manos mientras que otro retiro sus pantalones con rapidez y ahí frente a todos saco su daga y corto su hombría.

Los gritos del hombre resonaron en las cuatro paredes mientras que la sangre brotaba a borbotones.

"TU! Maldita perra!" Grito el hombre, Los ojos de Elsa se apartaron de la escena tan violenta para ella.

"Mete _eso_ en tu boca y trágala como el perro que eres, tu repugnante creatura" los ojos del hombre se abrieron y como un rayo cerro sus labios de una forma tan apretada que ni los soldados podían abrir, un soldado pateo la entrepierna del hombre haciendo que giraría de dolor, el soldad, metió en su boca su _orgullo_ y amordazó sus labios para que no pudiera escupirla.

"Eso te mantendrá callado por un rato" murmuro la pelirroja sin importancia.

"Que sigue ahora? Un estúpido juicio?" Se burlo un segundo hombre.

"Juicio?" Repito Anna "tu cabeza siendo cortada es lo que sigue." La pelirroja aparto la mirada de los hombre y miro a Kai, el pobre hombre parecía sudar tan frio y toda sangre desapareció de su rostro.

"Kai, junta a todos el la plaza, ahora!" El hombre asintió rápidamente y salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

"Aun cuando nos mates no detendrás esto" Murmuro el hombre "Esto es mas grande que tu! Crees que por ser tu reino Arendelle puedes manejarlo todo?" Se burlo " a comenzado y es inevitable!"

"Comenzado? Que a comenzado?"

"Tu casería, todos quieren tu cabeza, te ven como una especie de creatura extraña, el rey mas arrogante de la historia, todos te odian! No hay ser en la tierra que te aprecie, un maldito parasito que lo contamina todo."

Al igual que una bestia, el hombre se corrió a la pelirroja desenvainando una daga de su bota.

"Por mi rey!" Grito el hombre dispuesta ofrecer su vida al rey.

"Anna!" Grito Elsa tan fuerte que su voz hizo eco en todo el lugar. Un silbido del metal y un miembro al suelo después todo fue tranquilo.

"Tu rey...?"Murmuro la pelirroja levantándose de su trono, sus ojos brillaron con la rabia incontrolable, junto a ella era su caballero con su espada cubierta en la sangre y frente a la pelirroja eran las dos manos del hombre que aun sostenían la daga.

El hombre jadeo una y otra ves tratando de controlar un dolor inigualable, pero su orgullo era mas grande que el dolor! Se negaría a gritar o arrodillarse frente a esta estúpida mujer!"

"Dime quien es tu rey?" El hombre trago en nudo de dolor en su garganta y se burlo.

"El único Rey que debería gobernar Arendelle estúpida mujer!" La pelirroja hizo un gesto con su mano y el caballero corto por segunda ves, esta ves fue la parte trasera de las rodillas del hombre, la herida fue profunda y pronto callo al frente de Anna.

"Tu no."

"...Que...?" gruño el hombre sin comprender lo que Anna dijo.

"Tu no morirás, no hoy, no nunca, al meno no por mi mano o la de mis hombres" Respondió, sus labio se surcaron en una sonrisa, una que Elsa no estaba acostumbrada a ver, fue fría y sombría.

"Vivirás para que con tus propios ojos veas como gobierno sobre todos y cada uno de los reinos, serás un simple perro, uno lamentable, un leproso maldito."

Las puertas del trono se abrieron y Kai entro apresurado, con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frio de afuera y dentro.

"Atad las heridas" ordeno Anna, al instante los soldados se acercaron y con sus paños vendaron las muñecas del hombre para detener el sangrado y evitar que muriera.

"M-Majestad esta echo" La pelirroja asintió y caminó por la alfombra ahora cubierta en sangre y miembros, los soldados empujaron a todos los hombres fuera de la habitación siguiendo a su rey.

Elsa les siguió junto a Kai, los dos se mantuvieron detrás a una distancia segura.

Cuando las puertas del castillo se abrieron, todos los ciudadanos abuchearon y gritaron lanzando cosas a los hombres que eran empujados por los soldados, al centro de la plaza una tarima se había formado, fue lo suficiente mente alta para que todos vieran desde todas las direcciones.

A un lado de ella un fuego se había formado, fue pequeña y en ella una plancha de hierro se calentaba al rojo vivo y una olla burbujeaba.

Anna subió primero seguida por sus caballeros.

"Después de un mes de búsqueda! Los causaste de los incendios fueron atrapados!" La pelirroja hizo un gesto a los hombres "No merecen un juicio! Tales actos merecen la muerte!" La castaña asintió a un soldado, el soldado empujo a su preso al frente, pateo la parte trasera de las rodillo obligándolo arrodillarse frente a un trozo de madera, el trozo era salpicado con tintes negros de la sangre antigua.

La pelirroja miro a su caballero, el, desenvainó su espada y camino al frente listo para cortar la cabeza del hombre.

Fue tan fácil de ver, el caballero lo hacia ver tan fácil, como cortar la mantequilla en el verano, la cabeza rodo por la tarima a los pies de Anna, mirando con ojos sin vida a los del rey.

"Continuar con los otros" ordeno Anna, cruzo sus manos tras la espalda mirando con atención y escuchando los gritos satisfechos de los ciudadanos.

Los soldados movieron a los hombres alrededor de la tarima, algunos fueron decapitados mientras que otros fueron atados a una mesa de pies, cabeza y manos, los soldados cubrieron sus propias manos con gruesos guantes.

El segundo soldado tomo la olla hirviente y se acercó al hombre.

"Veamos si puede des cuidar tu lengua después de esto" murmuro el soldado mientras retiraba la mordaza de la boca, "que? realmente la tragaste perro maldito!" Se burlo el hombre cuando vio la boca bacía. Su compañero se acercó a el y espero a que pusiera un embudo de hierro en su boca.

El hombre forcejo pero le fue imposible escapar, los soldados comenzaron a verter el liquido negro hirviente en la boca del hombre.

"El aceite caliente podría sentarte bien" Gruño el soldado mirando con repugnancia al hombre que se retorció, tocio y grito, para finalmente morir de una forma tan agonizante.

Dejaron la olla un lado y siguieron un segundo hombre.

"Vamos perro" el soldado empujo al hombre sin manos, los paños eran cubiertos en la sangre que continuaba saliendo a borbotones, tomo la plancha de hierro caliente y l apego a las muñecas del hombre, el aroma a la carne cocida hacia arrugar sus narices.

El hombre grito y se retorció pero le fue imposible salirse del control se los soldados.

"Esto detendrá el sangrado, alégrate, eres el perro favorito de mi rey"

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron lentamente, cuanto horror en un solo dia.

Sabia que aquellos hombres hicieron atrocidades, pero nunca nadie merecía la muerte, Anna tendría que actuar como un buen rey y perdonar a los hombres, o al menos encerrarlos en las mazmorras como castigo.

Pero nunca esta atrocidad.

Este lado de Anna era aterrador e inquietante, algo que eleva la sangre de Elsa cuando se encontró con la fria mirada de Anna.

"Han no aria algo así..." Susurro "Hans es completamente distinto a ti..." Susurro a nadie en particular.

 **Capitulo 10! Aquí esta, espero les gustara, la tardanza... me disculpo aun cuando no fue tanta! D: los quiero a todos, son parte de mi ahora! Como una fucion o algo así.**

 **Saludos para todos y cada uno de ustedes, los que camena, agrego a favoritos y sigue este fic.**

 **Les diría la palabra con T y termina con O pero esa es un palabra que me hace sentir extraño D: yo no huso esa palabra a la ligera xD**

 **Cuídense mucho, y cunado digo cuídense es C.U.Í.D.E.N.D.E! mire por donde va, mire a los lados al cruzar la calle, en su trabajo o cuando va a comprar la coca-cola echarle ganas a los estudios si aun sigue en el instituto.**

 **Felicitaciones! Si hoy es su cumpleaños y si no también! Es un FELIZ FELIZ NO CUMOLEAÑOS A TI! A MI! (Alice en el país de las maravillas)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Yo lo siento! Creo que me malinterpreto usted cuando dije lo de los cumpleaños xD**

 **Yo no cumplo años dentro de cuatro meses ^,^ estoy en la llama de la juventud ahora mismo xD tengo las memorias de un aciano de cientos y cientos de años, mi madre siempre dice que tengo una alma vieja por la forma en que hablo o me comporto xD pero bueno xD mi edad es en realidad 19 años soy bueeena gente :) (excepto si usted toma mi comida! Yo podría devorarlo enseguida!")**

 **Ahora respecto al fic xD: usted no se preocupe amig este será 100% un fic Elsanna, el futuro del fic esta progresando rápidamente en mi cabeza D: las ideas están a un millón de velocidad que me aterra! Pero espero poder sorprenderlo y que sea épico xD me tomo dos dias para darme cuenta que usted era Elsa-ooKami solo que en su comentario era Ookamielsa xD soy bastante distraído, podría perderme en una habitación de cuatro por cuatro xD yo también soy su FAN!"**

 **Ahora sonare como una persona después de beber pero yo los quiero a todos xD me gusta tener esta pequeña charla con ustedes, me motiva a escribir mas rápido el capitulo para poder responderles ahora sin mas retrasos...**

La incertidumbre en Elsa estaba a flor de piel, las imágenes de aquellos hombres siendo acecinados de formas tan sádicas era repugnante, como podían ser capases de pensar tales cosas para el castigo? Era incluso la mente capas de llegar a tal nivel de creatividad?

Elsa no podía creerlo.

Una ves cuando fue mas joven, sus once años, entro a la biblioteca de su padre y tomo un libro de portada completamente negra, no hay titulo en el simplemente el negro, la curiosidad latía en el interior de Elsa y comenzó con la lectura.

El libro era oscuro, el diario de un verdugo, en el se escribían tantas formas de castigo y matar a alguien de la forma mas artística posible, tantas formas de mantenerlo con vida y poder seguir torturándolos, la piel de Elsa se erizaba con solo recordar aquellas líneas!

Solo logro leer seis paginas, se sintió sucia y aterrada! No podía imaginar tales cosas como un simple tenedor podría utilizarse para tantas cosas!

Elsa miro de reojo a la pelirroja, ella era imperturbable en su escritorio, frente a ella descansaba un libro, sus manos sosteniendo el peso de su mentón y sus ojos clavados en la lectura, era como si hubiera acecinado cuatro días atrás.

Era tan tranquila, claro, ella no los acecino por su propia mano, pero aun así, ella ordeno hacerlo.

Acaso los caballeros y soldados se sintieron de tan manera? Sentían ese peso en su pecho, esa opresión y la falta de oxigeno al recordar que ellos fueron los me mataron?

Por supuesto, esos hombres no eran ningunos santos, pero seguían siendo personas, nadie merece morir, nadie son dioses para decidir quien y cunado morir.

Es que Anna no pensaba en los sentimientos de sus hombres? Simplemente dar ordenes que manchaban sus manos de sangre.

"Tu silencio literalmente esta gritando por respuestas" Elsa guardo silencio, mirando a la pelirroja, ella no aparto su mirada del libro, simplemente continuo a otra pagina.

"Habla, yo te escuchare y responderé a tus dudas y preguntas" Tomo un respiro profundo llenando sus pulmones del frio que parecía rodear la habitación, parecía que la pelirroja irradiara el frio de su alma, algo que era absurdo para Elsa.

"...No te sientes culpable por la muerte de esos hombres?" Elsa cerro su libro mientras hablaba, sentía que tenia que estar frente a frente de Anna, para saber que prestaba atención a cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

"Quiero decir... Todos cometemos errores ellos probablemente.-

"Probablemente que? Elsa?" Interrumpió Anna, su voz no era severo o irritante, era tranquilo y en algún punto amable, como si un adulto hablara a un niño inocente e ingenuo.

"No tuvieron opción?" Continuo "Todos tenemos opciones, ellos simplemente tomaron la incorrecta."

"Que hay de ti Anna? Tu también tenias la opción de no matarlos!" Susurro Elsa sentándose frente a la pelirroja.

"Si, yo tenia esa opción, simplemente decidí ignorarla por completo y hacer pagar a esos hombres con la muerte, no estoy dispuesta a tomar esos actos de violencia a la ligera.-

"La violencia silo traerá mas violencia! Y con ella la desgracia, no lo comprendes Anna?" La pelirroja se recargo en su silla suspirando lentamente, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente descansando su vista de tanto leer.

"Elsa, la violencia siempre estará a nuestro alrededor, nacimos de la violencia, al salir de la protección del vientre de nuestra madre salimos para luchar por la supervivencia, si no luchas morirás, si no luchas por respirar morirás, si no luchas por la comida morirás, todo se define en la lucha, todo gira alrededor de la violencia."

"No, Elsa, déjame continuar" Elsa cerro sus labios, no estaba feliz de que le dijeran que hacer pero con Anna simplemente no podía negarse, era demasiado tranquila esta ves y amable por decir lo menos, quería seguir disfrutando de este lado de Anna, aun cuando su conversación giraba alrededor de la muerte y la violencia.

"Imagina que... no matara a esos hombres"

"Pero lo hiciste" interrumpió Elsa con un puchero en sus labios y sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

"-pero lo hice, ahora imagina que no lo hice de acuerdo?" Elsa asintió de mala gana, en su mente no hay un escenario, o un mundo color de rosa, en el hay una imagen de Anna de este futuro este preciso momento, donde ella esta sonriendo ligeramente y trata de mantenerse a raya por los arrebatos infantiles de Elsa, ella no puede evitar sentirse orgullosa de si misma, ser capas de que Anna sonreía de esa forma la hace sentir especial.

"Ellos serian echados a las mazmorras, y dar la oportunidad para escapar en cualquier momento- si es que logran hacer- pero aquí estamos imaginando de acuerdo?" Elsa sonrió haciendo que el rostro de Anna se arrugara en el desagrado "Arendelle cuenta con una perfecta seguridad! No hay manera que pudieran escapar, pero esto es un escenario imaginativo de acuerdo? Todo puede pasar"

"Lo entiendo rey orgulloso de sus hombres" Respondió Elsa. "Ahora, por favor continúe con esta historia que no tiene un punto en particular."

"Lo tiene Elsa querida, lo tiene" respondió Anna "Ahora, imagina que es-"

"Si, si, ellos escapan de las mazmorras impenetrables ya lo dijiste, lo dejaste muy claro" interrumpió Elsa con un gesto desganado de su mano, sabia que no podía continuar de esta forma, sabia que Anna contaba con muy poca paciencia.

"...Por supuesto" Anna tomo una respiración por la nariz tratando de calmar sus nervios " ahora- no" no me interrumpas!" Gruño estrechando sus ojos en Elsa cuando abrió sus labios para interrumpir, Elsa soltó una risita tratando de ocultara detrás de su mano.

" Ellos escapan! Y continuaran con sus fechorías, acecinando a inocentes, hombres, mujeres y niños, todos y cada uno de ellos son humanos que no son capas de defenderse, solo los dioses sabrán cuantos hombres y mujeres han acecinado.".

La pelirroja se levanto de su silla, rodeo el escritorio caminando a Elsa.

"Soy racional y no emocional Elsa..." Continuo, se paro junto a Elsa apoyando su cuerpo en el escritorio "Un rey no debe guiarse por las emociones, tal cosa es una debilidad, te llevaría a una muerte segura, tu reino será reducido a las cenizas y tu gente te odiara y podrían atentar contra la corona"

"No puedo guiarme por tal debilidad, si hay un problema, la mejor solución es acabar con el de raíz, matarle cortar la cabeza!"

"Eso no es solucionar el problema, Anna, eso es simplemente retrasarlo." Respondió Elsa mirando con gravedad a su rey.

"Que aras? Cortar la cabeza de todos los hombres?" La pelirroja miro al techo un gesto de pensar profundamente no tardo mas de dos segundo cuando centro su atención en Elsa y con una sonrisa sínica dijo: "También el de algunas mujeres por supuesto, todo aquel que se porte mal"

"Anna!" Reprendió " Esto es serio!" Elsa abofeteo la rodilla de Anna, no fue un golpe fuerte simplemente castigarle por sus palabras.

"Yo estoy siendo seria Elsa"

"Que aras cuando la cabeza de todos este a tus pies? A quien reinaras? Un reino sin gente? Donde todos pierden su cabeza."

"En ese caso dos cosas podrían suceder, la primera; seria el día en que la paz reinara, no abra mas muertes, después de todo no hay a quien cortar la cabeza" bromeo "O, me daría cuenta de que fue un terrible error el que cometí"

"Sera tarde para entonces Anna!" Por que no podía ver con claridad? Hablar tan fácil y con tanta sinceridad, le resultaba agobiante! Después de todo era un rey tan tonto?

"No, si continuo con vida-que lo será- entonces no será tarde, ser tarde, es cuando has muerto, hasta entonces..."

Anna suspiro en silencio, sus ojos se centraron en Elsa, ella parecía tan preocupada por un montón de hombres muerto! Por que en el cielo hacia tal cosa? Ya no hay nada que hacer! Todos están muertos! No son merecedores de ocupar los pensamientos de Elsa.

El rose de la tela llamo la atención de Elsa, levanto su mirada y encontró a la pelirroja arrodillando frente a ella, sus manos enguantadas descansaron en los reposabrazos de la silla apretando un par de veces.

"Ellos no son merecedores de tu preocupación, no merecen estar en tus pensamientos o quitar tu tiempo pensando en ellos, lo echo, echo esta, fueron hombres desagradables, hombres que mataron por diversión, solo la muerte, es lo único que puede frenar sus actos irracionales"

Elsa levanto su mano de su regazo posándola con suavidad en la mejilla blanca de Anna, era tan fresca y suave, su piel era alumbrada con pequeñas pecas blancas, parecían ser pequeñas cicatrices en su rostro. Otro defecto en el rostro de esta mujer.

"Solo la muerte..." Repitió Elsa.

"...Solo ella" La pelirroja suspiro en silencio, su rostro se inclino en el tibio tacto de Elsa, parecía anhelar mas de el, sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente permitiendo que Elsa le estudiara con mas detalle, levanto su mano izquierda y acarició las cejas de fuego, su parpados, nariz y continuo deslizándose a sus labios.

Podía sentir el fresco aliento que escapaba de entre sus labios, fue suave al tacto, la seda quizás? Fue mejor que cualquier tela del mundo. Fue distinto, tan distinto a Hans, Las cejas de Hans eran pobladas mientras que las de Anna eran delgadas de una forma arqueada, las mejillas de Hans fueron ligeramente ásperas por su barba, Anna fueron suaves, los labios de Hans eran delgados y ligeramente agrietados, al besarlo fue muy agradable pero en ocasiones incomodo, lastimaba los labios de Elsa.

Los de Anna fueron suaves y llenos, agradables al tacto, que se sintió el besarlo...? Eran tan suaves como se sentían en el pulgar de Elsa? Tendría un sabor distinto al vino de Hans? Probablemente.

El rey a besado antes? Elsa beso, ella lo hizo con Hans, por supuesto Hans no fue su primer beso, fue un príncipe de lejanos reinos, fue desagradable y repentino, hizo doler los labios de Elsa y sus dientes cuando chocaron entre si, por poco y pierde su nariz... pero aun así...

 _Quien fue tu primer beso? Fue agradable? Fue perfecto o un completo desastre..._

Elsa se inclinaba cien por ciento a la negación, Anna era una persona completamente negada al amor, re resultaba difícil imaginarla con un hombre, era mas arrogante que todos ellos, incluso tuvo pretendientes? Probablemente... ella era hermosa en una forma peligrosa, pero dudaba que aceptara los algos de los nobles y príncipes.

Probablemente les dio una charla sobre por que odiaba el amor.

Era tan difícil imaginar que alguna vez beso a alguien, aquel que robo un beso de ella probablemente perdio sus labios y su cabeza...

Pero entonces... sus labios seguían siendo tan vírgenes e inocentes... que se sintió?

"Hay algo que quieres preguntar..." La respiración de Elsa se atrapo en su garganta al escuchar el susurro de Anna, "Seré sincera a cambio de tu sinceridad..." Susurro.

Elsa aparto la mirada por un segundo, sus manos seguían en el mismo lugar y no tenia planeado retirarlas, era tan cómodo dejarlas en ese momento, que el tiempo se congelara en ese preciso momento, por alguna razón Elsa no quería que esto terminara, al contrario se encontró deseando mas de esto.

Ella dudó, como reaccionaria Anna a su pregunta? Se molestaría? Probablemente, no podía imaginarla avergonzada, pero ella quería saber, algo muy dentro de ella quería saber si alguna vez beso a alguien, pero entonces... que haría? Que aria si la respuesta fue un si? Algo oscuro en ella hacia que su estomago burbujeara y se retorciera de una forma tan desagradable.

Pero también su mente le aseguro que nunca lo hizo, simplemente no hay forma que eso pasara, Anna nunca dejaría que eso pasara! Ella no verdad...

"...Alguna ves..." Elsa resoplo alejando sus manos de Anna, el cuerpo de la pelirroja se tensó y sus manos apretaron con mas fuerza en los reposabrazos, parecía querer tomar las manos de Elsa.

"...Continua" Murmuro Anna.

"Alguna ves... has besado a alguien...?" Bueno ahí estaba! Lo dijo! Ahora la tormenta se desata! Elsa aparto el rostro rápidamente, la vergüenza brillando en su rostro, por que siempre tenia que meter su nariz donde no le llamaron? Que le importaba a ella si Ana besó o no?

"… Yo-" La cabeza de Elsa se giro tan rápido que sintió su cuello adolorido, le sorprendió escuchar a Anna tratar de responder, pensó que simplemente guardaría silencio y la miraría de esa forma llena de desprecio hasta que Elsa se marcho, pero no! Aquí estaba! Tratando de responder.

Eso fue algo bueno verdad...?

Anna se levanto lenta y tortuoso, se extendió en toda su altura y con paciencia acomodo su chaqueta, tiro de los puños dejado todo a la perfección.

"Por que preguntas eso Elsa?" Respondió.

"Yo no lo se..." La pelirroja hizo un gesto con su cabeza indicando que se levantara de su silla, Elsa obedeció.

"No e conocido alguna persona que pregunte sin tener una razón en particular." Murmuro el rey.

"Bueno ahora conoces a una" Elsa se señalo a si misma forzando una sonrisa en sus labios, era tan incomoda en este momento, solo deseaba poder retroceder el tiempo y evitar que esta estúpida pregunta saliera de sus labios!

"Puedo verlo" Murmuro "Para responder a su pregunta... Si, lo e echo." Respondió con indiferencia. El estomago de Elsa se sintió extraño, su corazón se sintió apuñalado y traicionado por alguna razón que ella no entendió.

"Eso no quiere decir que lo disfrutara, por supuesto" Continuo Anna " me sentí invadida! Algo completamente fuera de mis normas, desagradable y per turbante! Como puede alguien hacer tal cosa?" Continuo, sus criticas continuaron sin césar, como alguien podía tener tantas negativas para un beso? Tan desagradable fue?

"Por supuesto" Continuo "si esa persona fuera alguien que me gusto, seria una historia completamente distinta" Elsa alzó la mirada, sin darse cuenta que en algún punto de la divagación de Anna había apartado la mirada.

"Que quieres decir?"

"Por ejemplo" La pelirroja se acercó con un rápido movimiento, tan rápido que Elsa salto de la sorpresa "Si fuera con una persona que me entretenga y no me haga perder el tiempo, aquel con el que pueda disfrutar de una buena conversación sin la ignorancia entre nosotros, y tenga distintos puntos de vista y no solo la estúpida fantasía o la grandeza de si mismo... seria una historia completamente distinta..."

Elsa asintió lentamente, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la mirada en los ojos azules y no en los labios de esta mujer.

"Entonces... lo que usted busca es un bufón de buen aspecto con diplomacia con los pies plantados en la tierra y humildad?" Trato de bromear, quería esapar desesperadamente de esta situación, no entendía por que su cuerpo tembló ligeramente bajo su ropa, impulsándola a dar un paso adelante, uno que Elsa no quería pero a la ves lo anhelaba, cuanta confusión!

Es una sonrisa, no una tranquila, o una oscura como aquel dia cuando decapito a los hombres, no esta intentando ocultara, ella esta sonriendo ampliamente, mostrando sus dientes nacarados y blancos, es una sonrisa depredadora, al igual que una fiera antes de acecinar a su presa, es burlona y satisfactoria, todo en ella grito poder y control, era como si su sombra se extendiera detrás de ella y los acobijara dentro de ella.

"…Si así es como tu te ves a ti misma... entonces, si, eso es lo que yo deseo con fervor..." Quizás escucho mal, quizás fue la sangre en sus oídos que impedía escuchar con claridad, Elsa podría jurar que escucho una declaración abierta del Rey! El rey quería besarle!?

Dioses! Los cielos venditos! y todo lo que tuviera poder sobre la tierra! El corazón de Elsa latía tan rápido en su pecho y su respiración era entrecortada, de pronto su cuerpo era tan caliente a pesar del frio de la habitación! Se sintió en llamas, un fuego que se extendía por todo su cuerpo amenazando con reducirla a cenizas! Solo deseaba poder tocar la fresca piel de Anna, sabia, ella lo sabia que con su tacto podría apagar este fuego tan aterrador.

Su garganta era tan seca como los reinos de arena, era tan sedienta y no fue el agua o el vino, fue algo que prometía el confort y eso cubría los labios de esta mujer, esta mujer que fue un rey! Esta mujer que era una mujer y no un hombre como los cielos demandaron y para su sentido oscuro fue su hermana en ley! Pero todo eso, el peso de ese pecado que comenzaba a consumirla entre las sombras era tan dulce.

Ella quería probar, ella quería descubrir.

La pelirroja enderezó su postura con calma, ladeo su rostro a un lado mirando atreves de sus ojos entrecerrados, no hizo un movimiento, sus labios se repusieron a una sonrisa traviesa, prometiendo tantas cosas que Elsa comenzaba anhelar.

No se movió un musculo en lo absoluto, simplemente espero.

Ella quería que fuera Elsa quien cerro la brecha entre ellas, ser el primero en dar el paso al pecad. Ella solo abrió la oferta.

El cuerpo de Elsa se movió, fue pequeño, sus pies se arrastraron por el suelo tan lentamente, como un ciervo descubriendo algo nuevo.

"Permítame decirle" Comenzó Anna, su voz tranquila y suave hizo detener los movimientos de Elsa como si fuera congelada. "Ve esto?" El rey hizo un gesto al suelo, mirando el espacio que los separaba. La luz del sol se filtro atreves de las cortinas entreabiertas, iluminado el lugar de Elsa y manteniendo al Rey en las tinieblas.

"Estoy compuesta por la avaricia, el orgullo y los celos, la ira y la irritación, e de ser cruel cuando tengo que serlo, lo que Hans te a ofrecido yo no te lo daré"

"Así como soy ahora, como te e todos estos meses, seguiré siendo hasta el final de mi existencia, soy tal como tu me ves y has conocido, y no pienso cambiar no lo hice por nadie, no lo are por ti." Continuo.

Por que le decía estas cosas? No se estaban casando o fueron nada en lo absoluto! No aun al menos...

"Pero... si usted camina hasta aquí, te atesorare en mi corazón por el resto de mi existencia y protegeré de todos y todo, yo podría darte el mundo en cuestión de semanas, en mi ser haces cosas extrañas... extraños sentimientos que me confunden y han actuar extraño hacia ti" Añadió en un susurro tocando su corazón.

El mundo? Para que quería un montón de reinos? Por que querría algo mas que no fuera Anna?

Su mente se divido en dos, una parte de ella grito una y otra ves, _Alejate! Es una trampa! Es traición para Hans!_

Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para llevar a Elsa a la razón, le grito una y mil razones por las cuales no tendría que estar frente a esta mujer, es una trampa, acaso no podía ver esos tentáculos entre las sombras esperando a que diera un paso para poder pegarse a ella como sanguijuelas?

Pero... hay una segunda parte... un susurro tan dulce y amable, contando una y mil razones por las cuales debería dar ese pequeño paso y serrar el trato.

 _Es el rey de Arendelle por el amor de los dioses! La mujer que nunca se a enamorado y ahora esta aquí, diciendo que eres de su agrado! Que te Ama!_

Los pies de Elsa se movieron por si solos arrastrándose tortuosamente lento, La mano de Anna se extendió lentamente manteniendo su propuesta en alto.

 _Por que estaba haciendo esto? Acaso no sabia que podían ser atrapados? Esto fue un pecado tan grande!, podrían apedrearles en las calles, exponerles frente a todo el mundo, le costaría la corona a Anna!_

Por que dejar todo lo que Hans le ofreció? Un amor sincero, el confort, su amabilidad todo aquello, aquel calor reconfortante, por que quería tirar todo por la ventana, cambiarlo todo por algo tan frío como Anna?

La mujer que a puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y decirle con sinceridad a lo que se atendría si decido caminar y tomar su mano, no se conocían por amor a los dioses! solo un mes! Un mes no es suficiente para nada! Pero para Elsa fue mas que suficiente para desear esto, algo nuevo, algo distinto a todo , algo dulce y amargo...

Elsa extendió su mano tomando la de Anna, su tacto era suave, pero severo, sus labios se extendieron lentamente cada ves mas con forme Elsa avanzo hasta quedar frente a ella.

Eran tan cercas, Elsa se inclino lentamente deteniéndose solo una fracción de segundos mas tarde.

"Mujer... sabes en lo que te has metido...?" Susurro, solo hacia falta acortar pequeños centímetros para poder tocar sus labios, algo que Elsa anhelaba con fervor.

"...a quien le importa.." Esa respuesta parecía satisfacer al rey, su sonrisa se extendió y sus ojos parecían brillan en la ligera oscuridad, su cuerpo se inclino y cerro la brecha que los separaba.

Quizás Elsa fue envuelto en los brazos de un demonio, sabia que todo se fue derrumbando a su alrededor, y sabia que no solo le bastaría con este beso, por que algo en su interior se rompió, hambrienta de mas, hambrienta de Anna.

Quien podría tener suficiente de esto...?

 **Bueno! Aquí esta el capitulo 11, esto es suficiente Elsanna por ahora xD? Lo dejare aquí, gracias a los que siguen comentan y añadieron a favoritos este Fic, me alegra que les guste.**

 **Lamento la ortografía, los leemos para la proxima!**

 **(º.º)/**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! Lamento el retraso del capitulo, pero el trabajo y de mas no me permitía continuar, aquí esta el capitulo... 12? Creo que lo es, saludos a todos y cada uno de ustedes, buenas noches!**

"Buenos dias" Elsa alzó la mirada, ahí frente a ella, era Anna. La pelirroja se encontraba sentada a la cabeza de la mesa, esperando por ella para el desayuno, el café y té fue servido así como las tostadas francesas. El zumo de naranja fresco y las frutas.

"B-Buenos dias" Murmuro Elsa tratando de no hacer contacto visual con el Rey, no podía verle a los ojos, no ahora por lo menos, era demasiado avergonzada consigo misma por aquel encuentro en el despacho.

Aun no podía comprender por que lo hizo, por que beso aquella mujer. Si, sabia o al menos escucho y leyó en alguna parte que hay personas las cuales se besaron a los de su mismo sexo, ella escucho una ves a los soldados de su padre comentar sobre su noche en el burdel. Se sintió tan avergonzada y los soldados de igual manera cuando se dieron cuenta que sus comentarios fueron escuchados por la princesa.

Elsa se sorprendió, ella lo hizo, y no pudo dejar de imaginar aquella escena que el soldado describió con tanto detalle. Le resulto extraño pero posible.

Por supuesto, cuando fu creciendo fue olvidando aquel incidente.

Pero ahora...

No solo beso a una mujer, sino también al rey, la monarca de Arendelle y su hermana en ley.

Traiciono a su esposo.

Aquel dia, Elsa se alejo bruscamente, cubriendo sus labios con ambas manos como si hubieran sido quemados.

Anna no parecía sorprendida por sus actos o si lo fue, ella sabia encubrirlo a la perfección, con calma había caminado a la ventana y miró atreves de ella. Parecía suspirar en silencio un par de ocasiones.

 _"Parece que la realidad finalmente a golpeado tus sentidos, Elsa."_ Fueron sus palabras, en su voz no hay irritación o el tono de sarcasmo, es neutra y plana, sonaría mas a un pensamiento en voz alta.

 _"No me sorprende en lo absoluto..."_ Murmuro _"Fue solo un simple beso, no tienes por que actuar de tal manera"_ La pelirroja miro sobre su hombro, estudiando las acciones de Elsa, su ligero temblor no paso desapercibido para la vista de águila del rey, o el brillo de sus lagrimas en sus ojos azul cielo de Elsa.

" _Dime ahora que lo olvide, todo lo que paso este dia, pídeme que finja que este dia no a existido en lo absoluto y yo lo olvidare"_ Anna se giro lentamente, con calma, camino alrededor de la habitación deteniéndose frene a la mesa de ajedrez, en sus manos enguantadas tomo la pieza del rey, limitándose a mirarla y jugar con ella.

" _Este dia no se mencionara, nuestros actos serán olvidados y fingiremos que nada a pasado en este estudio, yo lo olvidare y no volveré a mirar en tu dirección nunca mas, por el resto de mi existencia"_ Por que decía esto?

Porque después de dar a conocer sus sentimientos dirigidos hacia Elsa, ahora fingiría que nada de esto pasó?

Fue tan cruel... Anna era cruel, dejando que toda la carga callera sobre Elsa, el rey se limito a mostrar sus cartas como un jugador experimentado, era astuta, demasiado astuta, y tentadora. Como un demonio tentando al débil pecador.

La pelirroja atravesó la habitación en silencio con pasos tranquilos, extendió su mano y mostro la pieza a Elsa, era tan negra en contraste a su guante blanco.

" _Estoy esperando tu respuesta Mujer"_ murmuro el rey.

Elsa miro la pieza y al rostro de Anna un par de veces, después de todo este tiempo en buscar la manera de agradar a Anna, en busca de su atención, ahora quería tirarlo a la basura y fingir que nunca existió?

Podría soportar eso? Que pasara si dijo que si, que todo fuera olvidado, su amistad la cual finalmente se forjo. Se ignorarían por el resto de sus vidas, eso fue imposible, considerando que habitaban en el mismo castillo, pero después de todo, Anna siempre encontró la manera de hacerlo posible, lo hizo después de todo, ocultándose en alguna parte del castillo y no mostrarse durante un par de meses.

Elsa retiro sus manos lentamente, sus labios se separaron un par de beses en busca de su voz, la cual se negaba a cooperar.

Miró con atención como las cejas de Anna se alzaron lentamente en la anticipación, a la espera de Elsa.

En silencio, Elsa extendió sus manos envolviéndoles con cuidado alrededor de la pieza de ajedrez. No hay palabras, no hacen falta.

Por segunda ves Elsa sucumbió al rey, los labios de Anna se extendieron lentamente mientras su mirada se nubló, ella entrego la pieza de ajedrez, retirando su mano lentamente.

Después de eso, Elsa había salido de la habitación sin decir una palabra, apretando en sus manos la pieza de ajedrez, un recordatorio de lo que había aceptado ese día.

"Se encuentra bien?" Elsa parpadeo un par de veces saliendo de sus menorías pasadas, aun se encontraba de pie junto a la mesa, cuanto tiempo había estado ahí?

"Estoy bien" Respondió, se apresuró a la mesa, retiro la silla y tomo asiento. Gerda se apresuro a servir el desayuno en el plato de Elsa, ofreciendo una cálida sonrisa cuando encontró la mirada de la joven princesa.

El silencio se extendió en el comedor, solo el ocasional tintineo de los cubiertos chocando entre si. Elsa en ningún momento aparto la mirada de su comida, era tan concentrada en ella que olvido comer por completo.

Podía ver en su periférico a la pelirroja levantar la cabeza y mirarla por un instante, pero en ningún momento hablo. Era tan incomodo, mas de lo que Elsa recordaba.

Por que Anna actúa de esta manera?

Tan distante e indiferente...?

 _Se comporta como todos los dias!_

Eso era cierto, Anna no cambio en lo absoluto, no parecía incomoda o amistosa, se comporto con normalidad, como si aquel dia nunca existió

 _Acaso malinterpretó mi silencio como una afirmación para olvidar lo sucedido?_

El pánico comenzó a burbujear en Elsa, su respiración era superficial, el agarre en sus cubiertos fue mas fuerte sin su consentimiento.

Ella alzó la mirada con rapidez, sus ojos se centraron únicamente en el rostro de Anna, en busca de algún signo fuera de lo normal, eran ojos salvajes mirando en el rey, quizás miro demasiado tiempo o con demasiada intensidad, pues un par de segundos mas tarde Anna levanto la mirada cerrando sus ojos en los de Elsa.

Ella busco, algo, un indicio de su negacion, pero, cuando la pelirroja tomo su taza de café y la llevo a sus labios, Elsa lo vio. Fue fugas, solo un segundo, era su sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que le ofreció en el estudio, aquella que hacia tantas promesas y hacían saltar el corazón de Elsa.

Anna recordaba, ella no lo negaría o lo olvidaría.

Pero, entonces... como quería que se comportara?

Que Anna la recibiera en las puertas del comedor y le mostrara su sonrisa mas brillante mientras ofrecía su brazo para guiarla a su silla? Ofrecer una rosa roja en su habitación?, o hablar con ella como si se conocieran de años atrás?

Eso seria sospechoso... la pelirroja aparto la mirada un instante mas tarde, para los siervos seria solo una coincidencia que sus miradas se cruzaran, algo normal, pero para Gerda... la anciana miraba con ojos de águila cada movimiento que pasaba a su alrededor, fueron años de practica, ella no tenia la culpa de su agudo sentido de la perspicacia.

Fue a causa de Anna, la pobre ama de llaves tendría que esforzarse mas para los detalles que pasaron inadvertidos para otros, asegurarse que todo era perfecto, todo el tiempo.

Tenia que estar un paso delante de Anna para evitar que la niña le dijera sus errores.

Los ojos de la pelirroja pasaron sobre Gerda por un segundo y de regreso a su desayuno.

Los ojos de la mujer se estrecharon un par de veces en la princesa y a continuación en Anna.

Sabia que algo extraño pasaba, el comportamiento de la princesa era extraño, parecía temerosa y avergonzada, tímida en algún momento.

Sus ojos no paraban de posarse en Anna en algún momento, dedicando largas miradas en la monarca mientras esta comía en silencio con su habitual rutina.

La pelirroja dejó sus cubiertos sobre el plato ahora a medio comer, limpio sus labios y se levantó, sus caballeros que permanecían inamovibles detrás de ella, parecían ser mas firmes si eso era posible, sus hombros se echaron hacia atrás y sus pechos afuera.

"Envía el té dentro de dos horas Gerda" la anciana aparto la mirada de la princesa por primera ves desde un largo tiempo, ella asintió de acuerdo con su monarca.

"Que tenga buen día" Saludo Anna mirando a la rubia, Elsa asintió con rigidez sin atreverse a levantar la mirada y encontrar el rostro de Anna.

Escucho sus pasos junto a ella mientras el monarca se dirigía a las puertas dobles, seguida por el tintineo del metal y las botas de los caballeros.

El sonido de sus pasos se fue alejando cada ves mas hasta desaparecer por completo, fue silencioso, tan silencioso que ensordecía, Elsa podía escuchar su sangre correr atreves de sus oídos y el latir constante de su corazón.

"Se encuentra bien Alteza?" La princesa chillo y salto de su silla cuando escuchó la repentina voz de Gerda junto a ella, cuando fue que Gerda se acercó tanto a ella?

"Gerda!" Chillo Elsa, el estrepitoso ruido de sus cubiertos chocando en la placa de cristal resonó por todo el salón haciendo un eco que duro un par de segundos.

"Por favor no me asustes de esa manera!" Suplico entre respiraciones cortas, quería provocarle un infarto prematuro!?

"Me disculpo Alteza" respondió Gerda con honestidad. "Se encuentra bien Alteza? Parece enferma esta mañana.."

Elsa miro de reojo a la anciana, sin responder tomo su copa de vino y lo bebió como si se tratara de agua, al terminar la copa, el sabor extraño en su boca le resultaba demasiado familiar.

Fue la misma bebida que se sirvió en su boda.

Por que fue servida hoy? Desde la boda, el vino no fue servido nunca mas, Hans le explico que fue solo para ocasiones especiales, Anna nunca sacaría las reservas si no fue necesario.

Era esto acaso un mensaje de Anna? Un recordatorio de que traiciono a Hans? Que hizo un trato con ella?

Su boca se sintió amarga y no fue a causa del vino. Sentía como ese ardor bajo lentamente por su garganta y a su estomago creando un abismo en el.

"Alteza...?" Elsa suspiro lentamente, tomo su servilleta y limpio sus labios.

"Gracias Gerda, estoy bien, un poco cansada tal ves" El ama de llaves asintió sin convicción, sus ojos seguían estudiando el comportamiento de Elsa. Parecía tan pálida y delgada...

Los labios de Gerda se fruncieron en la profunda reflexión, sabia que algo estaba mal, la salud de Elsa parecía ir en decadencia con cada dia que pasaba, quizás... extrañaba al príncipe Hans?

Elsa se levantó de su silla y camino fuera del comedor.

Tal ves un poco de aire limpio ayudaría a ordenar sus pensamientos.

….

 _Tock Tock._

 _"...Pase..."_ Gerda reacomodo la taza un centímetro mas a la derecha dejándola justo al centro de su plato, reajusto su vestido dejando todo perfecto, abrió la puerta y entro cerrando detrás de ella.

El aroma a invierno invadió sus pulmones haciendo su nariz fría cuando tomo una profunda respiración.

"Majestad" Saludo Gerda con una inclinación de cabeza, no se sintió ofendida cuando no recibió una respuesta o una mirada, Anna siempre fue de ese modo, el ama de llaves camino al escritorio y coloco con cuidado la bandeja de plata, giro la taza y vertió el té humeante en ella.

"...Gracias Gerda" murmuro la pelirroja sin levantar la mirada de sus cartas.

"Desea que encienda la chimenea Majestad? El despacho es demasiado frio."

"Mm?" La pelirroja aparto la mirada y miro a su alrededor como si esperara ver el frio que solo se podía sentir en sus huesos. "No lo e notado en lo absoluto..." Murmuro, extendió sus manos sobre la cabeza estirando sus extremidades, sintiéndose satisfecha cuando escucho el chasquido de sus huesos reacomodarse en sus respectivos lugares.

"Estoy bien, no es realmente frio después de todo" la pelirroja tomo la taza frente a ella bebiendo un sorbo solamente, el liquido caliente se deslizo por su garganta quemando lentamente y haciendo agradable esa sensación.

"Que...?" Murmuro el ama de llaves, se apresuró a la mesa de ajedrez y dijo:" Falta una piezaa en ella, Majestad" Anna guardo silencio mirando sobre su taza a la mujer, como era de esperarse, ese detalle no paso desapercibido para Gerda, ella se encargo de limpiar el estudio, todo el tiempo, solo ella y Kai eran permitidos en el estudio, los dos ancianos conocían cada rincón, cada detalle de este estudio, era de esperarse que la mujer notara ese detalle.

"Probablemente rodo en alguna parte" respondió con indiferencia, Anna sabía donde esta esa pieza, sabia quien tenia posesión de tal pieza.

"Me encargare de buscarla ensegui-

"Olvídalo Gerda" interrumpió la monarca "Podré remplazarla luego" el tintineo de cristal contra cristal resonó en las paredes cuando Anna dejó su taza en su respectivo lugar.

"Pero Majestad! Ese ajedrez es una reliquia! A pasado de su abuelo y padre ahora a usted!" Continuo Gerda, no podía entender por que ahora el rey le daría tan poca importancia a tal reliquia, tal objeto! Anna siempre fue demasiado cuidadosa con todos ellos.

Siempre que Gerda limpiaba el tablero, Anna, le pediría que lo hiciera con cuidado, no estropear aquel objeto, el solo fue usado por su familia, los ancestros, solo los reyes y el primogénito, fue una regla no escrita.

La pelirroja tomo una profunda respiración, llenando sus pulmones del frio y ahora el aroma a té, una agradable combinación, cuando el aroma al té verde inundo todo el estudio.

"No importa ahora, me doy cuenta que solo es un simple tablero, no merece la pena perder el tiempo buscando" Los labios de Gerda se abrieron y cerraron un par de veces, el extraño comportamiento de Anna era inquietante.

Si la pieza se hubiera perdido una semana atrás, seguramente Anna le abría gritado a Gerda una y mil veces, le ordenaría que la buscara por cielo mar y tierra, y solo por si acaso, le gritara una ves mas.

Pero ahora...

"Majestad-"

"Gerda!" Gruño la pelirroja, "Si tanto quieres buscarla, Bien! Hazlo! Busca en todo el lugar" Los brazos de Anna se movieron alrededor, señalando la gran habitación.

"...Entiendo Majestad..." El ama de llaves inclino la cabeza y se marcho.

No quería estar alrededor de Anna cuando ella consiguió irritada, Anna fue amable y tranquila en su niñez, una buena chica, alegre como ningún otro, corriendo por todo el castillo y el pueblo sin alguna preocupación.

Pero ahora, fue un poco distinta. Quizás finalmente maduro...? Gerda era consiente que al ser gobernante de un reino, incontables cargas caían sobre sus hombros, con ellas eran atadas el mal humor y la fatiga.

Para Gerda no pasaron desapercibidas las ojeras bajo los ojos de su niña, o el echo que su cabello siempre rojo, se comenzaba a teñir ligeramente de blanco, fue Gerda la que hizo el cabello para Anna después de todo, y la pelirrojo ordeno a que encubriera lo mejor que podía aquella franja de blanco entre el mar de rojos.

Gerda siempre la ocultaría bien y con ayuda de la corona esta quedaría siempre fuera de los ojos.

El ama de llaves suspiro profundo, recordando viejas memorias de sus niños, el príncipe Hans y Anna siempre estaban juntos, corriendo de un lado para otro siempre tomados de la mano para no perderse en el gran castillo, pasarían horas de juego los dos siempre juntos.

Su padre, el rey, era reservado y tranquilo caminado por los viejos pasillos del castillo como un alma en pena, maldita a vagar por el resto de los tiempos en completa soledad.

Cuando conoció al rey por primera ves, el era joven, demasiado joven en tan solo sus catorce años, el era apuesto, para su joven edad, con brillantes ojos azul que hacían congelar hasta el mas valiente corazón, parecía irradiar el invierno de el, algo alarmante para Gerda.

Seria callado y reservado todo el tiempo, al principio Gerda pensó que su comportamiento seria a causa de la muerte de sus padres, pues a su temprana edad y como hijo único era una carga casi insoportable.

Con el paso de los días, Gerda fue conociendo mejor al rey, en ocasiones compartirían el tiempo juntos y hablarían de cosas sin importancia, descubrió que el poseía un lado cálido, completamente distinto a todo lo que conocía de el.

Tenia una sonrisa preciosa, y entre su voz fría e indiferente, se escondía una agradable voz amable.

Podría decirse que se convirtieron en buenos amigos, Gerda incuso podría decirse que llego a tener sentimientos hacia el rey, ella era joven y preciosa en su juventud, una hermosa joven.

Pero por supuesto, un simple campesino no podría ser correspondidos por un rey, el joven rey nunca mostro atracción hacia ninguna joven, no hasta cumplir su madures, fue entonces cuando se caso con la reina Charlotte, tan hermosa y elegante como un ser de otro mundo.

Robó completamente el corazón del rey, derritiendo aquel frio corazón que el poseía y amarle con todo su ser como nunca hizo. Gerda se sintió tan triste en aquel entonces, pero no guardo resentimientos, como podría?

Aprendió a guardar silencio y ocultar aquellos estúpidos sentimientos en el fondo de su corazón hasta que estos, en algún momento dejaron de existir.

"Gerda?" El ama de llaves parpadeo un par de veces saliendo de sus memorias." El rey esta en su despacho...?" Gerda solo tuvo tiempo de asentir en afirmación, Elsa no espero un segundo mas, tomo los bordes de su vestido y camino al despacho.

No espero a llamar, ella solo abrió la puerta con brusquedad y entro.

"No te esperaba dentro de tres horas" murmuro Anna cuando vio a Elsa.

"Que estas tramando?"

"Disculpa?" Las cejas de Anna se surcaron en la confusión, sin tener idea de que estaba hablando esta mujer.

"Que estas tramando con todo esto, Anna?" Continuo Elsa, se acerco al escritorio inclinando su cuerpo sobre el, sus ojos se entrecerraron de una forma intimidante.

"Yo... yo lo he pensado durante toda lo noche y no lo comprendo!" Continuo " por que estas actuando de esta forma, por que me besaste, por que dices tener sentimientos hacia mi cuando no lo demuestras, por que has puesto ese vino en el desayuno!?" Grito.

"Estas tratando de hacerme sentir mal? Créeme ya lo soy! Estoy tan confundida y asustada! Todo esto es incorrecto! Tu no debiste besarme! traicione a Hans tu hermano y _mi_ esposo!" Su pecho subía y bajaba en busca de oxigeno, gritar le hacia sentir bien, sentía un peso ser liberado, el hablar en voz alta, todos sus pensamientos, los que la atormentaron durante toda la noche.

Anna guardo silencio, mirando con extraños ojos a la princesa.

"Besarte? No fui yo quien dio el primer paso, fuiste tu, tu fuiste quien me beso, te di la oportunidad para que olvidáramos aquel momento y fuiste tu quien decidió recordarlo y seguir adelante, hacerte sentir mal? Con que motivo lo haría yo?, es incorrecto...?" La pelirroja se levanto de su silla lentamente, camino con elegancia y fluidez alrededor del escritorio todo el tiempo sin apartar la mirada de Elsa.

"Dime Elsa... cuando fue correcto el enamorarse...? Todo, absolutamente todo relacionado con el amor es incorrecto, te hace actuar de formas inapropiadas, ir en contra de tus propios ideales, traicionarte a ti mismo, todo es incorrecto" Elsa giro su cuerpo lentamente apoyando su peso en el escritorio.

"Comportarme de este modo? Esto es lo que soy" murmuro mientras extendía sus brazos. "Quieres que te salude con un beso en los labios cada mañana? Que camine de tu mano y te abrase en cada momento?" Continuo.

"Te dije, yo te lo advertí, yo no hare un movimiento en ti, de mi no obtendrás el consuelo o las caricias" La pelirroja camino con cada palabra deteniéndose solo cuando fue necesario para no chocar con Elsa.

"Tendrás que ser tu" susurro. "tu no me perteneces... tu perteneces a Hans... por lo tanto es prohibido el besarte cuando yo lo quiero" Los ojos de Anna se nublaron, dejando solo un deseo brillando en las profundidades de azul. El cuerpo de Elsa se estremeció en la anticipación sabia las acciones detrás de esa mirada y ella lo deseaba tan desesperadamente, muy a su pesar.

"La diferencia entre tu y yo... mi querida Elsa, es que yo e entregado mi corazón a ti, mientras que el tuyo no me pertenece." Las manos de Elsa se apretaron en el borde del escritorio tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerlas en ese lugar y no sobre el cuerpo de Anna.

Era tan tentador, el tenerle tan frente a ella y no ser capas de poder tocarla.

"no somos los primeros en hacer tal atrocidad..." Susurro Anna "Y... no seremos los últimos"

Por que esas palabras le daban consuelo? Por que? Al no ser las primeras y tampoco los últimos? A quien le importa!?

Ella podía detener esto ahora, esta traición sin sentido alguno. Aun hay tiempo, podía olvidar todo lo sucedido y regresar a sus antiguos pensamientos, donde no hay Anna, donde no hay el dolor, donde solo existen ella y Hans. Solo dos, tal como el matrimonio tiene que ser, no hay terceros, no hay pecado.

Pero entonces por que su cuerpo reaccionaba de esta manera? Inclinándose al cuerpo de Anna en busca de la comodidad, la satisfacción.

Por que su corazón latía tan rápido como los tambores de guerra y sus ojos no podían apartarse de aquel mar turbio que Anna tenia como ojos?

Por que Elsa le gusto, Elsa amaba.

Ella amaba de una forma completamente distinta a la que amó a Hans, era algo salvaje, oscuro y excitante al mismo tiempo.

Algo que le hacia querer mas con cada segundo que pasaba.

"Solo la muerte... puede frenar estos actos irracionales..." Susurro Elsa, recordando las palabras de Anna, solo la muerte podría detenerla ahora, pues las fuerzas de Elsa eran nulas y aun si poseía las fuerzas necesarias para detener tales actos, ella no lo aria, sucumbía al deseo.

"Solo la muerte..." Susurro la pelirroja, Elsa se inclino al frente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de cuello de Anna y atraerle hacia su cuerpo, besando con un deseo que no creía ser capas de detener.

Ahora, en este momento, no hay vuelta atrás nunca mas.

 **Bueno Hola! Gracias por leer el capitulo, espero les gustara, lamento la ortografia.**

 **Tratare de actualizar con mas frecuencia, les deseo lo mejor.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, aquí esta el capitulo... 13? Creo que es el 13 espero les guste.**

Los constantes truenos hacían estremecer el cuerpo de Elsa, no importa cuanto intento ocultarse bajo las mantas.

En esta noche, la cama se sintió mas fría y grande de lo normal. Se sentía que en cualquier momento aquellas sabanas se aferrarían a su cuerpo y la asfixiarían. Elsa entre abrió ligeramente las mantas, mirando atreves de la pequeña ranura, la habitación era tenue, los suaves colores naranja del fuego débil de la chimenea y las sombras eran preciosas, mas no reconfortantes.

El fuego de la chimenea era escaso, al borde de apagarse por completo, la única fuente de calor en estas frías paredes de piedra y humedad. Las pequeñas llamas danzaron con elegancia y languidez alrededor de los trozos de madera emitiendo ocasionales chasquidos cuando la madera cesaba bajo su poderoso calor.

Elsa amaba la noche, la hacia sentir tranquila y acogida, el día era tan ajetreado todo el tiempo, pero ahora... esta extraña calma, hacia temerosa a la joven princesa.

Su habitación bañada en naranjas y sombras, se ilumino por un par de segundos cuando los imponentes rayos y relámpagos desataban su furia en los cielos.

Su memoria viajó al pasado, cuando era una niña de solo cinco años. En los días de tormenta como estos, corría fuera de su cama y atreves de los pasillos gritando por su padre y madre.

Para su alivio, su padre siempre salía de su propia habitación y correría a su rescate, la abrazaba con fuerza mientras besaba su cabello y le aseguraba que todo estaría bien. El la llevaría a la habitación real y así los tres compartían la cama.

Pero ahora... ellos estaban un mar de distancia y ella estaba sola. Los rayos atravesaron el cielo cortando a través del viento emitiendo a su paso un extraño sonido que hacia estremecer las ventanas de la habitación, la brillante luz ilumino los cielos como si la noche se trasformo en día en cuestión de segundos iluminando el interior de la habitación con gran facilidad y un segundo después, todo fue oscuridad.

La tormenta aumento y en cuestión de segundos, aquellas pequeñas gotas, antes tranquilas, se convirtieron en una verdadera tormenta, el viento y la lluvia azotaban con fuerza contra los cristales de las ventanas, exigiendo la entrada.

En un movimiento rápido, Elsa salto de la cama, tomo la manta azul y la envolvió con seguridad en su cuerpo, no le importaba si sus pies eran aun descalzos, ella no tenia tiempo que perder buscando sus sandalias.

Salió de su habitación y corrió por los pasillos de frío suelo bajo sus pies, miedo que inundaba su cuerpo era mas fuerte que esa sensación de frialdad cortante como mil cuchillas bajo sus pies.

 _Tock Tock Tock_

"A-Anna..." Susurro Elsa, empujo la puerta del estudio con lentitud, mirando atreves de la pequeña rendija. El estudio era completamente oscuro y frio, mas frio que cualquier otra habitación. Elsa miro en silencio dentro del estudio, no hay ruidos que no fueran causados por la tormenta.

Elsa estaba decidida a regresar a su habitación, no era como si pudiera ir así como así a la habitación de Anna y pedir su compañía, si, el rey dejo en claro que tenia todo permiso sobre ella...

El resplandor de un relámpago ilumino por completo el estudio, la oscuridad fue consumida por la luz en cuestión de segundo y Elsa pudo ver con claridad la figura de Anna sentada en los sillones.

"Estas dormida..." Susurro Elsa, entro con cautela al interior cerrando con suavidad la puerta detrás de ella, sus manos se extendieron frente a ella tratando de tocar los objetos antes de chocar con ellos en las penumbras de la oscuridad que gano sobre la luz.

Tal vez Anna se quedo dormida...

"...Anna" susurro en un grito. El ligero movimiento en el cuerpo del Rey tranquilizo el corazón de Elsa, la rubia camino con cautela deteniéndose justo en frente de Anna y la ventana en su espalda.

La pelirroja centró su mirada en el recién llegado sin mencionar una sola palabra. Su chaqueta no estaba sobre su cuerpo como era costumbre y cuando Elsa miró a un lado, encontró la chaqueta doblada por la mitad colgando sobre el respaldo del segundo sillón, los puños de su camisa eran arremangados a la altura de sus antebrazos mientras sus manos enguatadas descansaban sobre los reposabrazos del sillón.

"Elsa?" Murmuro la pelirroja, su voz era ronca, como si no la utilizara con regularidad, el cuerpo de Elsa se estremeció apretando sin su consentimiento la manta mas cerca de su cuerpo.

"Q-Que haces aquí Anna" Tartamudeo Elsa, no era el miedo, no! Era el frio y el miedo que recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo cuando escucho los rayos y relámpagos iluminando la habitación tiñendo la habitación de un banco puro.

"Esas son mis líneas" Murmuro la pelirroja "no puedes dormir?" Elsa aparto la mirada, que pensaría Anna de ella cuando se enterara que aun temía a las tormentas... probable mente se burlaría de ella y pensaría que era tan infantil!

"Tengo dificultades para dormir" respondió con la mayor seguridad que pudo reunir en su voz. No era una mentira después de todo, pero por supuesto... tampoco era toda la verdad... "Que haces aquí? Es tarde ya" la pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

"El sueño parece escapar de mi con regularidad" Respondió, Elsa miró al sillón junto al de Anna y luego al monarca, hizo esto un par de veces estremeciéndose cada ves que el cielo exploto.

"Puedes tomar asiento si así lo prefiere-

Elsa no perdió mas tiempo, se apresuro al monarca y salto sobre su regazo acurrucando su cuerpo en una posición fetal y ocultar su rostro en el cuello de Anna, el cuerpo del monarca se congelo, sus músculos se negaron a trabajar.

Ahora no importaba mucho si Anna se burlo de ella o no.

"...Estas cómoda?" Elsa no perdió el gruñido en la voz de Anna, quizás era pesada, tal vez Anna se molestaría, que importa si el cuerpo de Anna era tan frio como el de Elsa, ahora las dos podían compartir un calor corporal.

"Estas tan fría..." Murmuro Elsa mirando desde su periférico, tomo una respiración profunda, llenando sus pulmones del frio invierno y lavanda.

"Enserio?" Anna parecía sorprendida por ese detalle, ella no lo siente en lo absoluto, era tan concentrada mirando atreves de aquellas ventanas que la dividían de esa tormenta.

Elsa extendió la manta y cubrió a ambos compartiendo su calor con Anna "Prometo mantener el calor" el rey no dijo nada en lo absoluto, poco a poco sus músculos fueron relajándose y Elsa dejo de sentir que se acurrucaba mas en un gran gato y no en una roca fría.

"Es una gran tormenta" Elsa miro de reojo a las ventanas, mirando como el cielo se ilumino y era desgarrado por los rayos incontrolabes.

"...Es ruidosa y molesta... no me gusta" murmuro Elsa con petulancia.

"Lo crees?" El monarca bajo su mirada en Elsa, la rubia asintió un segundo mas tarde sin perder tiempo en pensarlo por segunda ves.

"Tal ves una batalla entre dioses esta sucediendo allá arriba..."

"Los Dioses?" Anna asintió.

"Imagina los dioses luchando entre si, con cada trueno sus espadas chocan unas con otras y con cada rayo que ilumina los cielos sean las chispas que son liberadas de sus espadas al chocar metal contra metal..."

La mente de Elsa era activa esa noche, su cerebro se lleno de distintos escenarios, imaginando a seres celestiales con extravagantes y preciosas armaduras, con sus guerreros de brillantes armaduras fieles a su espalda, protegiendo a su dios.

"Que pasa con la lluvia?" Pregunto Elsa.

"Tengo que poner detalle en todo?"

Elsa aparto su rostro de su escondite ahora convirtiéndose en su favorito, y mostro sus ojos de cachorro al monarca, esperaba que esta mirada funcionara con Anna, siempre lo hizo con Hans...

El monarca miro con ojos fríos y cortantes guardando silencio, en que pensaba ahora? Que era demasiado infantil aquella mirada o demasiado patético?

"...Podría ser su sangre... tal ves... yo no lo se" murmuro la pelirroja, sus mirada se aparto de la de Elsa mirando a cualquier parte menos Elsa.

Parece que esa mirada también funciona en Anna...

"Pero ellos no sangran Anna! Además... si lo hicieran, tal ves seria carmesí." La irritación cruzo en un destello el rostro de Anna, al parecer no le gustaba el tono que Elsa uso en ella. Era como si le hablara a un niño pequeño y traba de hacerlo entrar en razón.

"Es por eso que te dije! Yo no lo se!" Respondió Anna.

"Tu no eres divertida" murmuro Elsa picando el costado izquierdo de Anna. La pelirroja se retorció, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no sonreír o reír. Anna metió su mano entre la manta y sus cuerpos y tomo la mano de Elsa deteniendo sus movimientos.

"Yo nunca dije que lo fuera" Respondió, Elsa apretó con suavidad sus manos y lentamente entrelazo sus dedos.

"Tendrías que serlo! Si eres tan rígida y estoico todo el tiempo, terminaras aburriendo a todos a tu alrededor" las ultimas palabras de Elsa salieron en un grito cuando un brillante rayo atravesó el cielo, cerros sus ojos con fuerza, soltando la mano de Anna para poder cubrir sus oídos.

Bien echo Elsa! Ahora Anna sabe que te aterran las tormentas como a un bebé!

Elsa no abrió los, no quería ver la sonrisa de victoria en Anna o escuchar sus burlas.

El torpe y rígido movimiento alerto a Elsa, la princesa abrió ligeramente sus ojos mirando con sorpresa como el brazo de Anna salía de las mantas y serpenteo alrededor de Elsa, era torpe y rígida como una tabla, Anna era claramente incomoda con esta cercanía.

…

Muy temprano por la mañana, el aliento de una mujer escapaba de sus labios en una forma indecorosa, pareciendo mas a un perro, su cuerpo se estremecía bañado en sudor, no importa cuantas veces intento respirar profundo, el aliento escapo con la misma rapidez que lo consiguió.

Gerda se apresuró por los pasillos del castillo, su aliento faltante en sus pulmones y sus pies comenzando a doler, por no mencionar que era ligeramente mareada por hacer una carrera tan temprano por la mañana, ella ya no era aquella joven llena de energía que fue hace tantos años.

Al doblar la esquina de un pasillo, el alivio la inundo cuando vio las puertas dobles del estudio.

La mujer no perdió tiempo en anunciarse, sabia que a esta hora Anna ya estaría trabajando, sin esperar respuesta en lo absoluto abrió las puertas entrando de una forma estrepitosa, sus ojos se centraron únicamente en el monarca que descansaba sobre su silla detrás del escritorio, Gerda trago pesado tratando de tomar el oxigeno necesario para hablar.

"Rey Anna! La princesa Elsa a desaparecido!" Su rostro se lleno de pesar y miedo por la seguridad de la princesa, no podía entender como la princesa desapareció dentro del castillo.

Y si esta herida? Debe estar aterrada en una habitación fría y húmeda. Gerda junto sus manos sobre el pecho enviando una oración silenciosa a todos los dioses por la protección de Elsa.

"busque en su habitación! Pero no esta por ninguna parte!"

"Tranquilízate Gerda!" El monarca hizo un asentimiento en dirección a los sillones, ahí en uno de ellos, era Elsa, su cuerpo estaba acurrucado entre el pequeño sillón sosteniendo con fuerza una manta, su cabello era desordena y en algún punto cerca de lo absurdo e irracional... era adorable...

Gerda miro a la princesa y segundo mas tarde a su rey.

Paso toda la noche aquí? Por que? Ella era curiosa, en primer lugar por Anna, por que permitió tal cosa?

"Prepara un baño para mi Gerda" dijo el monarca en un susurro "Y otro para la princesa, que sea tibio... ella estuvo expuesta al frio y probablemente enfermara..." Gerda no se movió de su lugar, no dijo nada, solo continuo mirando entre las dos mujeres tratando de resolver el dilema.

"Gerda!" Gruño la pelirroja, "Apresúrate mujer!"

"Me disculpo Majestad" Gerda inclino la cabeza en disculpa y se marcho a toda prisa por los pasillos, en el camino se encontró a Kai, el hombre ofreció un amable saludo de buenos días y continuo su camino.

El era elegante y formal, con su postura en alto , después de todo , la familia de Kai a servido a la corona desde el principio de la familia real. Generación tras generación y espera que sus nietos sigan sus pasos.

….

El monarca se levanto de su escritorio, camino atreves de la habitación deteniéndose frente al sillón y arrodillarse. En silencio estudio a la princesa, sus cabellos rubios de nieve se pegaron a su rostro de una forma que la hacían incomoda y tener el impulso de apartarlos de su rostro.

Fue con una mirada de concentración y a una distancia comprometedora, así fue como Kai encontró a su rey. El no se anuncio, después de todo las puertas estaban abiertas – cortesía de Gerda- Kai era profesional, el aparto la mirada de aquella escena demasiado... intimo, centrando toda su atención en el yelmo de los caballeros reales que eran tan silenciosos.

"Majestad" saludo Kai llamando la atención del monarca, la pelirroja guardo silencio mirando de reojo al mayordomo, tomo una profunda respiración y se incorporo.

"Kai" saludo, camino a su escritorio sin dar una segunda mirada al hombre. "Por favor entrega estas cargas y entrega este pergamino a un cuervo, que sea enviado a Weselton lo antes posible" el mayordomo tomo las cartas y el pequeño pergamino asegurándose de guardarlo en su bolsillo para mantenerlo a salvo. Atreves de su periférico noto el movimiento de la princesa al parecer comenzaba a despertar.

"Con su permiso Majestad... sin decir una palabra mas, salió del estudio esta ves, asegurándose que las puertas estuvieran cerradas adecuadamente y fuera de los fisgones.

"Final mente" Elsa limpio su rostro adormilado, se sentía tan adolorida y el cuerpo entumecido, por no mencionar que su garganta era adolorida cada ves que intento pasar saliva.

"Que hora es..." Murmuro con un gesto de molestia al escuchar su vos ronca, era casi segura que estaría enferma... Elsa se levantó lentamente del sillón sintiendo como su espalda protesto y castigo con el dolor por dormir de tal manera.

"Es solo las siete" respondió. La princesa asintió con lentitud, alzo sus brazos sobre la cabeza estirando cada articulación de su cuerpo.

"Gerda estará preparando un baño para ti, asegúrate de tomarlo"

"Estoy enferma" murmuro Elsa en voz baja señalando lo obvio.

"Vamos, Elsa, tengo que tomar un baño" Elsa suspiro lo mas silencioso posible, sus pies descalzos se arrastraron a través de la fría madera, ella era somnolienta, enferma y poco a poco estaba convirtiéndose de mal humor.

….

El chasquido de la madera ardiendo y el ocasional tintineo de los cubiertos, era el único sonido que se escucho en la cocina, la mesa de madera era completa, entre los alimentos y las cinco personas que ocuparon sus lugares.

La hora de la comida para los siervos había llegado. La comida fue servida para los soldados en sus campamentos y los nobles comieron y se retiraron a sus labores. Ahora era el turno de Kai y Gerda. Kai era a la cabeza de la mesa, a su derecha estaba su nieto, Olaf, el joven frívolo al redor de sus catorce años, a su izquierda era cenicienta, la hermana de Olaf.

Junto a ella se sentó Jasper – o mejor conocido como melcocha- hijo único de Gerda, el todo un hombre, alto amplio de espalda y cuerpo fuerte por su arduo trabajo en los establos y los jardines. Sus cabellos rubios eran casi de un blanco lechoso. Resaltando en su rostro.

Y finalmente al otro lado de la mesa, frente a Kai, fue Gerda.

La mujer estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, sosteniendo su taza de café por los últimos doce minutos, los niños se miraron entre si y luego a su "tía" sean cual sean sus pensamientos la tenia atada fuera de la realidad.

"Estoy segura que algo le sucede al rey..." Kai mantuvo su mirada en su plato sin prestar mucha importancia a Gerda.

"De verdad!" Susurro con entusiasmo cenicienta inclinándose sobre la mesa, aun cuando cenicienta era un siervo de la cocina trabajando como ayudante, no tenia muchas oportunidades para ver al monarca, dado que Anna no solía pasearse cercas de la cocina, para la joven cenicienta Anna era el estereotipo perfecto de un príncipe pero por supuesto... Anna era un rey...

"Por supuesto!" Afirmo Gerda " repentinamente cambia sus hábitos y pasa mas tiempo con la princesa... por no mencionar el "incidente" con el Duque..."

"Oh! Te refieres cuando aceptó su oferta el día de la boda príncipes?" Pregunto Jasper, su madre asintió con entusiasmo, como olvidarlo!, El Duque se encargo de difundir la noticia tan rápido como le fue posible y después de ese día, una gran cantidad de correspondencia comenzó a llegar.

"Ella no acepta tales tratos" Continuo Gerda.

"Quizás finalmente esta mostrando su lado tierno y cálido" suspiro Cenicienta, el sueño de aquella joven era ver a su rey ser tan romántica y atenta como los libros.

"Linda y cálida!?" Gruño Olaf " Yo prefiero este Rey! Recuerdas el castigo en la plaza!? Todo era tan asombroso como el caballero corto la cabeza de aquel hombre ¡ZAZ!" Grito Olaf meciendo su cuchara de un lado a otro como si se tratara de la espada mas mortal de todo el mundo.

"Ella es todo un guerrero!" Continuo Olaf " solo deseo crecer tan rápido y poder pedirle ser su caballero Real" Jaspers se burlo de su garganta, mastico con rapidez tratando de tragar todo y poder decir lo que pensó.

"Ella un guerrero?" Gerda dio una mirada de desagrado a su hijo cuando el hablo con la boca llena. "la e visto entrenar" Continuo " ella apenas y mantiene su espada en alto, no es un guerrero en lo absoluto, si tuviera que escoger un favorito... me inclino por el príncipe Hans" Jasper trago el resto de su comida, tomo su bazo y bebió el agua de un trago.

"El joven príncipe a estado entrenando desde muy temprana edad, si no fuera la debilidad del Rey, estoy seguro que ahora seria el comandante de las tropas"

Gerda y los niños asintieron de acuerdo con Jasper. No era un secreto que Anna amaba y protegía a su hermano, fue su debilidad desde el principio, nunca lo enviaría a una guerra aun cuando conocía su alto nivel de espada.

"Además... Pare ser un caballero tienes que ser un noble o nombrado por otro caballero" las cejas de Olaf se fruncieron , el era id ganado y molesto.

"Y que! Mi abuelo y los ancestros sirvieron por siempre a la corno!" Defendió.

"Y tu punto es...?" Jasper comenzó a sonreír tan amplio dejando a la vista sus dientes.

"Ella podría hacer una excepción, después de todo le conocemos, somos amigos!" Jasper estallo en carcajada que retumbaron a través de las paredes de la cocina, sus hombros se estremecieron con cada carcajada expulsada de sus labios y con cada una de ellas, los ojos de Olaf se humedecieron en las aguas saladas de sus lagrimas, su rostro se contrajo en un puchero y con ojos de cachorro miro a su abuelo.

"Abuelo!" Dijo en un gemido adolorido.

El muchacho llegaría a ser tan sensible como un niño pequeño el era infantil y frívolo, llevando el corazón en la mano todo el tiempo.

"Jasper!" Regaño Gerda, su hijo comenzó a calmarse lentamente y con una mirada burlona dijo.

"Vamos Olaf crece un poco no seas un niño, el Rey majas te aceptaría como su caballero si se enterara con la facilidad que lloras."

Olaf limpio sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, tratando de parecer lo mas fuerte que podia, por supuesto fallo miserablemente cuando su labio inferior temblaba descontroladamente y sus ojos eran los de un cachorro pateado.

"No pienso que el Rey-

"Ya es suficiente" Kai tomo una respiración a través de su nariz "no es apropiado hablar de nuestro rey de tal manera, si a cambiado o no, eso no es de nuestra incumbencia" Dijo lanzando una mirada de advertencia a Gerda, sus ojos grises cambiaron a Jasper y continuo.

"Si ella es capas o no de sostener una espada... tampoco es de nuestra incumbencia, doy gracias a los cielos por el echo que desde su reinado no a tenido la necesidad de utilizar una espada... al menos no durante una guerra..." Se corrigió recordando las veces que Anna ordeno a cortar la cabeza de alguien o mandar a la hoguera.

"Si una guerra se acercara a Arendelle-

"la ganaríamos con facilidad!" Interrumpió Olaf con un entusiasmo renovado, Kai negó lentamente sin entender por que su nieto era tan inclinado a las guerras, una guerra era el mismo infierno, la vida de muchos seria arrebatada, la desgracia caeria sobre las familias asi como la balanza se desequilibraría por completo, dando la oportunidad a una segunda guerra a la vuelta de la esquina.

"Me temo que el rey nunca aceptaría que fueras su caballero- no, no me interrumpas" Olaf apretó los labios cruzando sus brazos con petulancia. "Tu, crecerás, definitivamente lo aras, de eso no tengas la menor duda" Tranquilizo Kai

"Pero el rey nunca te pondría en peligro" Los ojos de Olaf brillaron al sentir la arrogancia y lo impórtate que era para el rey.

Kai no estaba demasiado seguro de sus palabras, quizás Anna no lo tomaría como su caballero real... ella no confió su vida a cualquiera, pero tal ves lo llevaría con los soldados, Olaf seria entrenado sin descanso hasta ser convertido en un guerrero capaz y digno de ser protector de Arendelle.

"No entiendo por que defiendes tanto al joven rey" refunfuño Gerda, coloco su taza a un lado y por primera ves comenzó a comer.

"Soy su mayordomo" Contesto Kai "mi trabajo no solo es ser de confianza para el rey, también es protegerla de los dardos que son lanzados a su espalda" la anciana y los jóvenes se removieron en sus asientos incomodos, no estaban hablando mal del rey...

"Eres demasiado arrogante" Refunfuño Gerda.

"Corrección, soy leal y profesional mujer, te confundas" mayordomo sonrío victorioso cuando vio a la mujer rodar los ojos, sabia que Gerda no tenia malas intenciones, por naturaleza era entrometida la llevaría a extremos increíbles, Kai lo pasaría por alto la mayor parte del tiempo, no le importaba si Gerda hablo de otros o incluso el.

Pero, cuando se trato del Rey, el se vería obligado a interferir de inmediato y sacar de raíz aquellos rumores, como aquella ves cuando Gerda malinterpreto una escena donde el rey y un joven noble chocaron entre si, el ama de llaves no podía mantener por mas tiempo su lengua y derramo todo lo que a sus compañeras de cocina.

No paso un dia sin que todo el castillo un supuesto romance con aquel noble, llegando a tal grado de inventar que su Rey esperaba a su primogénito, Kai era molesto, tan molesto como nunca antes, reunió a todos los siervos con Gerda al frente y grito a ellos.

"Mi Rey es benévolo! Pero este error no será pasado por alto! Dar gracias a los dioses que nuestro Rey no se a enterado de tal vulgaridad! Solo los dioses sabrán como todos ustedes serán castigados!" Ellos no eran tan estúpidos... sabían que probablemente sus leguas serian arrancadas y a partir de aquel día los rumores murieron.

Ser el Mayordomo era una gran tarea, un trabajo muy importante.

Nadie sabe los botos que un Mayordomo tendría que hacer cuando fue nombrado Mayordomo.

Se le obliga a guardar silencio, ser fiel y no importa lo que sus ojos vean o sus oídos escuchen, nunca nada será derramado de sus labios, será fiel a su rey y solo el, ayudarle en todo lo que el necesite sin preguntar en lo absoluto.

Muchos no crearían lo que esos ojos grises de Kai han visto...

Su cuerpo es un cuenco de secretos, tantos de ellos que ya se a convertido en una segunda naturaleza... es el trabajo de un Mayordomo ser la armadura y confidente de su rey y solo el.

Gerda estrecho sus ojos en aquel hombre frente a ella, ella era celosa, si ella tenia una cierta relación con su rey y príncipe. Ella los conocía desde su nacimiento, peor nunca fue la mujer de confianza para Anna, la joven se inclinaría mas hacia Kai, aquel hombre silencioso y reservado.

Gerda se encontró preguntado que era lo que tanto sabia Kai, lo que sus ojos vieron atreves de todos estos años, lo que escucho solo el, el era capas de poder escuchar las de Anna, escuchar sus problemas y lo que preocupo...

Cuanto sabia Kai?

"Come mujer, El tiempo no espera a nadie" murmuro Kai cuando atrapo la mirada de Gerda.

El hombre ofreció una sonrisa extraña a Gerda, era preocupante y en algún punto rosando de lo aterrador...

 **Bueno Hola de nuevo! Gracias por sus comentarios xD espero y les gustara este capitulo, prometo mas de esto, actualizaré tan rápido como pueda, la ortografía... si sobre eso... estoy trabajando duro para mejorarla! Lo prometo!**

 **Estar todos ustedes a salvo cuídense los quiero!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola! Nos encontramos una ves mas... lamento la demora, pero aquí esta el capitulo... 14..?**

 **Trate de no decepcionarse demasiado T.T tráteme con delicadeza en sus criticas como si fuera un virgen lector-sempai (o/o)**

 **y sobre la ortografía... espero no ir en retroceso del capitulo anterior algunos me felicitaron sobre ello espero no decepcionarlos D:**

Fue una de esas incomodas reuniones del consejo real, los cuatro ancianos permanecían en completo silencio, limitándose a observar a su rey que era extrañamente distraída

Hasta que un valiente comenzó.

"Majestad, los preparativos para su cumpleaños numero veinticuatro están siendo llevados acabo a la perfección." Mr Edward informó, el era un hombre alto y delgado de buen aspecto, su cabello comenzaba a teñirse en plata vistiendo con elegancia y siendo siempre discreto.

Pues a diferencia de Mr Thomas y Mr Jhonson, el era tranquilo, manteniendo un perfil bajo, lejos de la atención del Rey y su constante ira.

"Mencione que no deseo hacer tal cosa" murmuró el monarca desde su silla a la cabeza de la mesa. Su postura relajada y su mirada en ninguna parte en particular, sus ojos iban a la deriva en el espacio.

"Majestad si me permite decirle..." El monarca centro su mirada aburrida en Mr Edward, dando el permiso que deseó. "La gente comienza a murmurar... comienzan las disputas y la falta de eventos, si bien sabemos que estos eventos son un derroche de oro, pero! Las ganancias son mejores, necesitamos esto majestad"

"Que murmuren, son solo plebeyos, si tantas ganas tienen de tener algún evento al cual gastar su dinero porque no gastarlo pagando sus impuestos?" Murmuro la pelirroja.

La sala guardó silencio mirándose unos a otros sin saber que responder.

El silencio se extendió crenado un ambiente completamente sombrío, dando el tiempo al monarca para que sus pensamientos volaran en todas direcciones y al mismo tiempo en cierta persona.

"...Majestad... no puede estar hablando en serio" continuo Mr Edward, Mr Benjamin se limito a observar, el hombre era el mas joven de todos, con cabellos negros sin las marcas del tiempo, fue un hombre que no cuestionaría a su rey para mantener su cabeza sobre los hombros.

"Esta cuestionando mi palabra Mr Edward?, tengo que recordarle que usted es solo un consejero, soy libre de tomar su palabra o no, después de todo soy el Rey-"

"Un buen rey siempre escucha a sus consejeros" todas las cabezas se giraron a las puertas dobles, prestando toda su atención al recién llegado y valiente que se atrevía a interrumpir la palabra del rey.

"Lady Catelyn!" Susurraron en sorpresa y en cierto modo alivio, la mujer asintió en reconocimiento a los pobres hombres que parecían niños perdidos, caminando con elegancia y seguridad se movió hasta la mesa deteniéndose junto a Mr Thomas.

El pobre hombre regordete solo podía mirar en completo silencio e intimidación a la mujer junto a el.

Lady Catelyn era alta y esbelta, con una belleza felina y peligrosa, con un brillo astuto en sus ojos verdes esmeralda y una sonrisa depredadora y preciosa, con cabellos castaños y un brillo cobrizo en ella.

Su rostro era libre de imperfecciones sin alguna marca de la edad y dejando solo la experiencia de los años en su ser.

"Quiere que me quede todo el día de pie Mr Thomas?" Pregunto.

"D-Disculpe?" Tartamudeo el hombre comenzando a hiperventilar.

"A olvidado que esta es mi silla?" Lady Catelyn hizo un gesto a la silla a la cabeza de la mesa donde Mr Thomas estaba sentado actualmente.

"Me voy por un par de años y todo el mundo se olvida de mi? Y mi lugar en el consejo real?" Mr Thomas negó rápidamente y comenzó a levantarse de la silla, ofreció una inclinación de cabeza y se alejo de Lady Catelyn tomando otro lugar al lado de Mr Benjamin.

Lady Catelyn suspiro mientras tomaba su lugar a la cabeza y frente a frente del monarca que se limitaba a mirarla en completo silencio. Lady Catelyn apoyó su espalda en la silla relajando su postura y cruzar su pierna con elegancia sobre la otra, apoyando su barbilla en el puño de su mano.

Era una mujer en completo control y tenia la astucia de sonreír al monarca.

"Lady Catelyn" Saludo Anna sin alguna expresión en su rostro.

"Majestad" respondió con diversión "Es bueno estar de regreso en Arendelle aun cuando nadie me a dado realmente la Bienvenida"

"Cuando llego?" Pregunto Anna sin prestar mucha atención a sus palabras.

"solo un par de minutos, en realidad, el aroma a mar aun se aferra a mi como un perfume natural." La mujer tomo una respiración profunda arrugando su nariz en desagrado.

"Pero mi deber es primero, aun cuando deseo con anhelo y fervor tomar un baño cuanto antes." Anna se limito asentir.

"Ahora, pasando a los negocios... sobre el baile en su honor Majestad, este se llevara acabo lo quiera o no." Los jadeos resonaron en la sala seguidos por un silencio sepulcral.

"Los ciudadanos esperan con ansias este baile majestad" Continuo Lady Catelyn " Después de que las únicas celebraciones de este año fueron el cumpleaños del Príncipe Hans y su propia boda!, por cierto felicidades" Mr Edward y Mr Thomas asintieron de acuerdo con Lady Catelyn, mientras que Mr Benjamin miraba con amplios ojos.

"El trabajo de un Rey es mantener a su reino contento Majestad, no queremos a un montón de ciudadanos insatisfechos verdad?" Pregunto Lady Catelyn.

"Los mantengo alimentados y a salvo, eso es mas que suficiente para estar contentos, no hace falta estar rodeado de celebraciones innecesarias para mantenerles alegres. Es una perdida de oro" respondió la pelirroja.

"En cierto modo..."Murmuro Lady Catelyn "Pero si quiere mantener su corona sobre su cabeza será mejor que comience a pensar como un rey, los últimos años que no e estado con usted, el reino esta en decadencia, tal parece que me sigue necesitando" los labios carmesí de Lady Catelyn se dividieron lentamente en una sonrisa traviesa, una que hacia detener el aliento de todos en la sala por distintas razones.

Los varones eran fascinados por su belleza y su facilidad con las palabras, mientras que Anna era irritada por aquella mujer, había olvidado por completo por que había mandado lejos a Lady Catelyn en primer lugar, si bien no podía quitarla del puesto como mano del rey por completo, siempre podía enviarla lejos por cortas temporadas para darse un respiro.

"una celebración como tal, no costara demasiado, cera moderada, no tendremos algún problema con los platillos, me tome la libertad de hacer una parada en Weselton y hablar con el Duque, me e enterado de su acuerdo con el y el Duque estaba muy emocionado por este baile que fue prometido"

"Lo cual el Duque agradecería que su nombre y agradecimientos fueran nombrados en el baile, no son obligatorias pero mencionelo" añadió

Mr Thomas miro de reojo a su monarca, el cuerpo de Anna era rígido e inamovible, mirando dagas en dirección a Lady Catelyn.

"En mi camino e invitado un par de personas personalmente, como mano del rey, tengo que encargarme personalmente de estos asuntos, una fecha tan importante como su cumpleaños no debe pasar desapercibido para ninguno, todos eran tan emocionados! "Continuo.

"Por no mencionar que será un evento en Arendelle, todos estaban tan emocionados que no parecía importarles que es a principios de invierno."

"Se tomo la libertad de invitar a todas estas personas sin mi consentimiento?" Pregunto Anna peligrosamente tranquila, la mujer se limito asentir sin alguna preocupación.

"Por supuesto Majestad, soy consciente que usted es terriblemente ocupada no tiene cabeza para tales cosas, para eso que estoy yo, necesitamos los recursos que este baile dejara a pesar de sus perdidas."

"Si oro es lo que quieres tenemos las minas!" Gruño el monarca finalmente estallando en ira " enviar a un puñado de esclavos y hacerlos cavar hasta la muerte! Los alimentos que serán desperdiciados en ese estúpido baile serán muy necesarios para el invierno que ya esta sobre nosotros!"

"Le recuerdo que esos _estúpidos alimentos_ son cortesía del Duque, no abra una migaja de pan fuera de las reservas del castillo Majestad, se lo aseguro."

"Necesitamos socializar con los reinos Majestad, las alianzas son necesarias constantemente, nunca se sabe cuando una guerra esta llamando a las puertas de Arendelle"

"Arendelle cuenta con el ejército mas grande de los reinos, cualquier ejército que marche hasta Arendelle o atraviese el mar, morirá antes de que siquiera llegue a mi puerta!" Gruño.

"Necesitamos hacerles saber que somos fuertes majestad, no por medio de la intimidación, haciendo que un ejército marche a las puertas de cada reino y las destruya solo para mostrar su punto, Majestad."

"Hay maneras para hacerlo y una de ellas no es la intimidación" los cuatro varones se mantuvieron fuera de esta discusión, limitándose a mirar entre las dos mujeres sin atreverse a interrumpir.

Mientras que Lady Catelyn era toda calma y paz sin alzar su voz, El Monarca era completamente su opuesto, con su postura rígida y sus puños apretando con tanta fuerza que parecía querer rasgar la tela de sus guantes, sus ojos, desatando una tormenta.

Lady Catelyn guardo silencio, esperando con paciencia a que su monarca continuara, relajo su postura mirando con suficiencia disimulada a su rey, sabía que ganó esta batalla, conocía demasiado bien a la pelirroja para saber cuando estaba en una falta de palabras.

Vio como apretó su mandíbula y molió sus dientes, mientras sus ojos la miraban con esa intensidad y la ira que goteaba descontroladamente centrándose únicamente en ella.

"Esta reunión a terminado" Gruño, los cuatro hombres asintieron rápidamente y se levantaron al unisón, ofreciendo una profunda reverencia a su rey y salir a toda prisa por las puertas dobles si dedicar una mirada hacia atrás.

"Escuché que el Príncipe Hans esta en las Islas del Sur" dijo casualmente mientras se levantaba de su silla "Me resulta extraño que se fuera cuanto su cumpleaños esta a la vuelta de la esquina, el nunca se perdio los cumpleaños de su querida hermana verdad?" El monarca apretó la mandíbula mientras se levantaba de su propia silla " Ahora que miro bien... que pasa con su cabello majestad? Es tan joven aun para mostrar las canas no le parece?" Lady Catelyn se limito a sonreír caminando junto a la pelirroja.

"No tiene por que poner mala cara mi Rey, el blanco le sienta bien despues de todo"

…

Elsa esperó con paciencia sentada sobre el banco junto a la gran ventana, en sus manos sostenía un libro que había perdido el interés de leer hace mas de una hora.

Los constantes murmullos de los siervos eran lo suficiente mente altos para distraerla con facilidad, pero se negaba a ir a la biblioteca o su habitación, eran demasiado solitarios y hoy mas que nunca, deseaba de la compañía de Anna.

Lamentablemente para Elsa, el monarca, se encontraba en una de sus reuniones, había prometido estar con ella cuando esta terminara alrededor de una hora, pero parecía que se demoro mas de una hora.

" _El viaje fue precioso, uno nunca imaginaria que mas allá de estos mares se encuentra un mundo completamente distinto, las culturas y tradiciones son completamente distintas a todo lo que conocemos"_ Elsa aparto la mirada de las incontables letras de su libro prestante mas atención a la voz que se acercaba a través del pasillo.

Era tranquila pero de alguna manera la excitación era palpable en su voz, con un ligero asentó que Elsa no podía nombrar.

" _Sus vestimentas son algo exquisito y maravilloso majestad, tendría que verlos."_

Las dos figuras fueron visibles finalmente doblando la esquina del pasillo, fue Anna, acompañada por una mujer que Elsa no reconocía, la mujer irradió confianza, caminando con tanta elegancia como nunca antes Elsa vio.

Parecía no haber notado a Elsa en lo absoluto, ella era tan absorta en su conversación con Anna que solo podía parlotear sin detenerse siquiera a respirar.

Fue Anna quien la noto finalmente, deteniendo su andar repentinamente y mirar directo a los ojos de Elsa, sus repentinas acciones llamaron la atención de la mujer y dirigió su propia mirada a Elsa, un brillo de reconocimiento atravesó los ojos de la mujer y con pasos seguros y una agradable sonrisa en sus labios se acercó a Elsa.

"Alteza! Nos encontramos otra ves." Elsa ofreció su sonrisa mirando sobre el hombro de la mujer para ver a la pelirroja acercarse lentamente a ellas.

"Dios mío! Donde están mis modales!" Se reprendió la mujer, tomo los bodes de su vestido y ofreció una perfecta y exquisita reverencia, irradiando un porte real.

"Mi nombre es Catelyn Poitiers" se presento "Mano del Rey" se presento "Nos conocimos antes, tal ves no lo recuerde, era solo un bebe en aquel entonces" explico cuando vio el rostro de la confusión en Elsa.

"Oh!" Murmuro Elsa levantándose de su sitio y mirar a la mujer frente a ella.

"Aun cuando mis mejores deseos sean tardíos... Felicitaciones por su compromiso con el Príncipe Hans, quien diría que el Príncipe terminaría casado... con una mujer de Corona! Y con la princesa para el cazo! Las jugadas que da el destino no le parece?" Elsa no comprendió la extraña exclamación de Lady Catelyn.

"Entonces... me disculpo por ahora, me retirare para poder retirar este aroma a mar de mi cuerpo, estoy ansiosa por tomar un baño adecuadamente!" Con una segunda reverencia a Elsa y otra para su Rey, Lady Catelyn se retiro desapareciendo entre los pasillos.

"Esa mujer será la muerte de mi..." Elsa sonrió divertida mirando a la pelirroja que parecía completamente exhausta.

"Lady Catelyn? Pensé que yo era la mujer que te llevaría a la muerte" reprocho mientras se acercaba lentamente al monarca dejando completamente de lado su libro.

"ella me matara por razones completamente distintas a ti... créeme mujer" murmuro, Elsa se acerco hasta el monarca alzando sus manos para tomar las solapas de la chaqueta del monarca y acercarla lentamente a su cuerpo.

"No ahora" Anna alzó sus manos cerrándolas alrededor de las muñecas de Elsa y apartarlas de su cuerpo mientras retrocedía un paso " Alguien podría estar mirando" Explico cuando el destello de rechazo brilló en los ojos de Elsa.

"...Entiendo"

"Acompañame" Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Anna comenzó a moverse en dirección a su despacho, al llegar a la seguridad de su despacho, la pelirroja se desplomo sobre los sillones inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar sus ojos.

"Estas exhausta..." Susurro Elsa mientras se acercó a ella sentándose lentamente en su regazo para quedar frente a frente. " Tan aburrida era esa reunión?"

"No exactamente, mi cumpleaños esta a la vuelta de la esquina y el consejo pide una celebración, estoy en contra de ello, por no mencionar que el clima no es el mas apropiado para los invitados y el echo que no estoy dispuesta a derramar grandes cantidades de dinero por una absurda celebración"

Elsa guardo silencio, escuchando al monarca que extrañamente contaba sobre sus reuniones, Cuando estaban a solas, normalmente fue Elsa quien hablaría de su día mientras que Anna se limito a escuchar.

"Todo estaba muy bien... hasta que Lady Catelyn apareció" su tono era tan sombrío que Elsa no pudo evitar reírse en voz baja, lo hacia sonar tan extraño como aquellos hombres que contaron historias de terror y usaban ese tono de voz bajo y sombrío para mantener al espectador interesado.

"Lo haces sonar tan terrible" La pelirroja sonrió, fue pequeña y fugas, aquella sonrisas que pocas veces aparecieron y tendrías que prestar demasiada atención para atraparlas.

"Ella es terrible" Añadió la pelirroja "Esa mujer es el mismo demonio, todo era tan tranquilo cuando ella estaba lejos, regreso hace unas horas de su viaje, el infierno comenzara a desarrollarse una ves mas."

"Mantén los ojos abiertos Elsa, esa mujer es inteligente"

"Estas preocupada por mi?" Bromeo " eso es extraño... mi Rey se preocupa por mi bienestar... que día mas extraño..." Murmuro mientras se inclinaba sobre el monarca, era tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de Anna sobre su rostro, un aliento fresco que hacia quemar su cuerpo con el mas exquisito de los fuegos, después de todo el frio quemaría a su manera.

La pelirroja no se movió en lo absoluto, esperando que fuera Elsa quien diera el primer paso, tal como siempre lo hacia, sus puños se abrieron y cerraron deseando estar sobre los muslos de Elsa, pero tal como siempre pasaría, tendría que ser Elsa quien tomaría las manos de Anna y las pondrías obre su cuerpo, dando el permiso que Anna esperó.

La brecha entre ellos desapareció por completo, formando un nuevo secreto entre los dos amantes, uno que fue pecado y fue deseo.

El calor parecía aumentar en esa habitación, trayendo con ellas la primavera en cuestión de segundos, Elsa deseaba mas, quería tocar y ser tocada, quería todo aquello que las elegantes ropas del Rey ocultaban, quería que las manos del monarca exploraran su cuerpo y desenmarañaran los secretos.

Sus manos se aferraron al cuello de Anna atrayéndola mas cerca si eso era posible, quería convertirse en un solo ser, el deseo era tan abrumador y perturbador, como se podría desear a alguien de tal manera? Era eso posible?

El deseo que sentía hacia Anna era tanto que no pasaría noche que no soñaría con ella y sus cuerpos creando una danza seductora que hacia un infierno en el cuerpo de Elsa, se despertaría cubierta en sudor y un cuerpo agitado y sensible, solo deseaba ir a por Anna.

Tal ves era esto frustración sexual?

Pero como siempre, cuando Elsa intento ir mas lejos, guiando las manos de Anna debajo de su vestido y guiarlas al norte de su cuerpo, El monarca, siempre se tensaría y lentamente retrocedía sus movimientos, cuando Elsa abriría los ojos, siempre se encontraría con una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Anna y sus ojos dividiéndose entre la ira, la impotencia el miedo y el deseo.

"Esto no es correcto..." La escucharía murmurar siempre que Elsa intento ir mas lejos.

Correcto? Nada era correcto! Desde hace meses nada de esto era correcto! Pero aquí estaban! Continuando con todo esto, por que no ir mas allá, todo era incorrecto después de todo, terminar de lanzar la preocupación al viento de una buena ves!

La ira brillaba en los ojos de Elsa, pero nunca intento pedir una explicación.

El cuerpo de Elsa se tensó mientras miraba a los ojos de Anna, después de todo el monarca era un cobarde acojonado por ir mas lejos que solo besar y ser besado.

quien lo pensaría?

Elsa suspiro, lo dejaría pasar... una ves mas.

Se aparto del monarca y se levantó, reajusto su ropa y su cabello, ella era enfadada.

El deseo que solo un par de minutos atrás sentía, se convirtió en una ira que intento mantener bajo control, su cuerpo era tan ansioso! Ella deseaba liberarse de tal frustración, ella intento encargarse de si misma en los confines de su habitación, mientras que las memorias de Anna besando su cuello brillaban con tanto detalle en su cabeza y las manos de Elsa viajaron por su propio cuerpo imaginado que eran las manos de cierta pelirroja.

"Tengo que irme" Dijo en voz cortante, miro al monarca suspirar en silencio mientras se levantaba de los sillones y caminaría en dirección a Elsa.

"Muy bien" respondió el monarca en el mismo tono de voz " cierra la puerta cuando salgas" Es que ni siquiera intentaría preguntar lo que estaba mal con Elsa? Tan poco importaba lo que Elsa pensara?

"Eres increíble!" Gruño Elsa sorprendiendo al monarca por su repentino comentario, Anna parpadeo un par de veces y su boca se abrió ligera mente en sin comprender del todo.

"Bueno... Gracia-

"Esto no es un cumplido! Entiendes?" gruño Elsa "S-Solo eres increíble en un sentido completamente distinto a un cumplido!" Y sin decir una palabra mas, la princesa salió de la habitación azotando la puerta detrás de ella.

Elsa murmuro y refunfuño mientras se alejaba de la puerta, por que tenía que enamorarse de una persona como Anna? Tendría que será la mujer mas estúpida del mundo.

Con Hans lo tenia todo, el fue amable, cariñoso y protector, siempre estaría preguntando lo que Elsa pensó, era natural entre ellos. Mientras que con Anna, fue completamente distinto. Tendría que ser Elsa la que pregunto constante mente y a cambio obtendría respuestas vagas.

Anna era gruñón y fría, mientras que Hans fue cálido y amable, Anna era irritante mientras Hans era cariñoso y siempre sacaría sonrisas de Elsa como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

Al parecer los humanos siempre buscan lo contrario a lo que tienen...

"Esto es increíble-"

"Oh! Alteza! Cuidado" Lady Catelyn se giro con agilidad fuera del camino de Elsa haciendo que su vestido azul girara alrededor de ella como una flor abriendo sus pétalos "Se encuentra bien Alteza?" Pregunto con profunda preocupación, sus verdes ojos se redujeron en la preocupación mientras estudiaba el cuerpo de Elsa en busca de lesiones, Elsa había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no había notado a la mujer acercarse y por poco estrellarse con ella.

"Lady Catelyn! Estoy bien, me disculpo, estaba tan distraída que no lo había notado" Elsa se sonrojo lentamente, cuando vio la sonrisa traviesa de la mujer.

"Oh?" Exclamo " No tiene que disculpase, me alegra saber que no soy la única a la que el Rey saca de sus casillas" murmuro la mujer en confidente mientras miraba por el pasillo que Elsa caminaba, después de todo, el despacho del rey era la única habitación habitada en esa dirección.

"Q-Que!? No! Yo- no se trata de el R-rey" Tartamudeo Elsa como un completo idiota. La cálida mano de Lady Catelyn se posó sobre su hombro ofreciendo un reconfortante apretón.

"No tiene por que avergonzarse Alteza" ofreció Lady Catelyn " El rey tiene esa extraña naturaleza de saber como sacar a todos de sus casillas en cuestión de segundos..." La castaña suspiro resignada mientras negó lentamente.

"N-No es eso..."

"Oh no, no trate de defenderla Alteza, ambas sabemos que es cierto verdad?" La mujer guiño su ojo de una forma juguetona y cómplice.

"Se que solo a estado aquí un par de meses, pero son mas que suficientes para conocer al rey, mi Rey no deja nada a la imaginación verdad?" Continuo, la mujer entrelazo su brazo con Elsa caminando con lentitud a través de los pasillos.

"Es completamente diferente a lo que esperaba verdad?" Elsa dudo, no sabia cuanto tenia que hablar con Lady, Anna dijo que tuviera cuidado, pero en que sentido? "Oh, usted no tiene que preocuparse Alteza, no es como si yo fuera a correr al Rey y contar lo que usted a confiado a mi, no soy esa clase de persona."

Elsa asintió lentamente sin atreverse a decir una palabra.

"Desde mi partida, el rey parece haberse descontrolado completamente" murmuro Lady Catelyn tomando una respiración profunda, parecía abatida " Alguien tiene que poner un alto a sus locuras no le parece? Pero parece que todos aquí teme estar en contra de su rey, lo entiendo, por supuesto, el único que hizo frente al rey fue Mr Thomas... al menos por un tiempo, pero ahora que lo miro... solo a quedado la cascara de lo que un día fue." Explico

"Quizás valoro poco mi vida para atreverme a dar la contraria al Rey... pero alguien tiene que ser el valiente verdad?" Elsa asintió y sonrió en la simpatía de la mujer. "No queremos que Arendelle sea reinado por un rey loco! Dioses no! Solo puedo imaginarlo."

"E-Ella es difícil..." Murmuro Elsa, Lady Catelyn asintió de acuerdo con Elsa.

"Ella lo es, pero tiene que haber un adulto para que pueda tomar las riendas no le parece? Si queremos que Arendelle prospere tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para que los ciudadanos sean vitos por su rey como personas y no un montón de esclavos..."

Elsa escucho detenidamente, parecía que Lady Catelyn tenia un punto de vista completamente distinto al de Anna, Elsa no pensó que Lady Catelyn fuera un dolor de cabeza, no, la mujer era amable y astuta, y por supuesto no temía estar en contra del rey cuando tenia que estarlo, quizás es por eso que Anna no le agradaba?

"Por que no tomamos el Té, usted tiene que disculparme, pero tiene que comprender... meses en el mar y sin poder hablar con alguien es una locura!"

"No tiene que preocuparse, parece que estamos en la misma situación, han pasado meses desde la partida de Hans y no e tenido la oportunidad de hablar realmente con alguien, estaría encantada de tener un compañero."

Lady Catelyn sonrió ampliamente mostrando dientes blancos y nacarados que hacían deslumbrar su rostro de una forma dolorosamente preciosa.

"Entonces hagámoslo"

 **Bueno... seguro usted esta decepcionado, tanto esperar y no hay demasiado Elsanna... si bueno, me disculpo profundamente, no tengo una buena escusa para mi demora en el fic, YO NO ESTOY ABANDONADO LA HISTORIA.**

 **Así que no se preocupe por la demora, no importa cuanto tarde (espero no sea demasiado) PERO seguiré actualizando.**

 **Ahora como recompensa... un segundo capitulo!**

 **NOTA; el consejo real esta compuesto por 5 MR Thomas, Mr Edward, Mr Jhonson, Mr Benjamin (el cuan no fue tan mencionado) y finalmente Lady Catelyn ( por si usted tenia una duda)**


	15. Chapter 15

**El capitulo 14 esta atrás! - como compensación por esperarme tanto tiempo e subido dos capítulos este es el segundo, si usted no lo a leído regrese! Gracias :)**

La taza de porcelana era tibia en sus manos, creando un calor reconfortante que hacia olvidar el frio clima fuera de las paredes del castillo, la nieve había comenzado a caer lánguidamente, era preciosa, emitiendo una tranquilidad que Elsa apreciaba.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado? Unos minutos quizás? O fueron horas...

Elsa no lo recordaba y sinceramente no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, hablar con Lady Catelyn era satisfactorio y divertido, la mujer tenia esta forma agradable de hablar que le daba vida a sus historias.

"Usted tendría que verlos Alteza!" Exclamo inclinándose sobre su silla, sus manos apretando con alegría los reposabrazos de la silla mientras mantenía su pierna cruzada con elegancia. " son creaturas preciosas! Tan grandes como dos caballos uno sobre el otro! Con cada paso que dan parecen hacer estremecer el suelo bajo sus grandes patas y poseen esta enorme nariz alargada y flexible! Con dos grandes orejas que podrían quitar los calores del verano con solo moverlas un par de veces!"

Elsa escucho con deleite, imaginado la preciosa creatura que Lady Catelyn describía con tanta fascinación, Lady Catelyn había viajado a través del mundo siendo una alma libre y sin ataduras, sin preocupación alguna! Era la mujer que Elsa siempre quiso ser cuando fue solo una niña, conocer el mundo mas allá de Corona y sus mares.

"Agrabah es una maravilla, su clima es completamente distinto a todo lo que conocemos, las primaveras traen con ellas un calor sofocantes, pero, con el tiempo puede acostumbrarse a ella, sus costumbres y sus vestimentas resultarían extrañas para algunos. Poseen las creaturas exóticas como mascotas."

"Eh tenido el placer de conocer al Sultán, un hombre tan amable y encantador de una forma que resultaría casi ingenuo, pero no se deje engañar, el es un hombre inteligente que solo desea lo mejor para su pueblo, "Agrabah _ciudad de_ misterio _, de_ encantamiento _, y la mercancía más fina"_ es lo que dicen y no podrían describirla mejor!"

"Puede imaginar que nunca antes a nevado en Agrabah!?"

"NO!" Susurro Elsa sin poder creerlo.

"SI! Es increíble no le parece!? En invierno el clima es mas fresco, las noches mas exquisitas, con una brisa agradable." Lady Catelyn suspiró lentamente su rostro se lleno de un placer que solo hacia pensar a Elsa que la mujer recordaba las noches de Agrabah.

"La princesa Jasmín posee una belleza exquisita, una distinta a la que conocemos, ella es un espíritu libre" Lady Catelyn sonrió lentamente quizás recordando alguna memoria de la princesa.

"Quizás pueda mostrar uno de mis muchos diarios! A lo largo de mis viajes he escrito todo lo que e aprendido en ellos, podrían resultarle interesantes. Hay tanto por conocer mas allá de estos mares, le resultaría irreal!"

"Usted está hablando en serio?" Lady Catelyn asintió, Elsa no podía esperar para tener esos diarios entre sus manos, quería gritar a Lady Catelyn para que se apresurar y trajera en este preciso momento aquellos preciosos diarios! Pero tenia que contenerse... ella era una princesa y tenia que comportarse como una.

No tenia que parecer tan ansiosa, no! Ella tenia que esperar... lamentablemente.

"En china, una joven mujer se levanto en contra de toda regla y se unió al ejercito para salvar a su padre. Las reglas son tan estrictas que niegan la entrada de mujeres en el ejército, y al ser descubiertas, su castigo es la muerte y la deshonra para la familia!"

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron lentamente mientras mas escuchaba, como algo tan valiente seria castigado con la muerte? Aquí, en estos mares, era extraño que una mujer fuera un soldado? Si, pero seguía siendo un honor, no se veían tantas mujeres entre los soldados pues era un trabajo difícil de conseguir, pero aquellas pocas que lo lograron eran tratadas con tanto respeto como cualquier otro hombre.

No entendía por que en china harían tal escandalo.

"Eso es tan absurdo..." Susurro Elsa final mente.

"Para nosotros nos resulta extraño, pero ellos tienen sus propias culturas y costumbres, para ellos resultarían extrañas nuestras culturas." Explico Lady Catelyn, ella continuo contando sobre Fa Mulan, la joven mujer guerrera que lucho en batalla disfrazada de un hombre, lamentablemente y para preocupación de Elsa, Fa Mulan fue descubierta y casi pierde la cabeza, pero su comandante perdonó su vida ya que en batalla lo había salvado.

Ella lucho días mas tarde como una mujer en el palacio del Emperador y lo salvo de las garras de los enemigos.

En ese momento Elsa se sintió extraña...

Se sintio celosa y molesta. Celosa de aquella mujer que dejó atrás todo y decidió suplantar a un soldado por amor a su padre sin importarle las consecuencias, dispuesta a perder la vida por la espada de un enemigo o la espada de su comandante cuando fuera descubierta, sin detenerse en sus obstaculos y sobrepasarlos a todos, su recompensa fue grata, el agradecimiento del mismo Emperador y una leyenda que poco a poco se abría camino a través de los mares para que todos la reconocieran aun cunado ella solo deseaba vivir una vida tranquila en la granja de sus padres.

Elsa se sintió molesta consigo misma, cual fue lo mas grande que hizo? Su mejor Azaña?

El cazarse con el príncipe mas rico de los reinos? Cual era exactamente la historia que quería que todo el mundo recordara? Que seria lo que el mundo recordaría de ella cuando ya no estuviera en este mundo?

No a luchado en una batalla como Fa Mulan o luchar contra un mago como Jasmin... ella solo es Elsa, una simple princesa común y corriente, destinada a tener los herederos de la corona de Arendelle.

Esa seria su historia?

"...Por que a viajado a lo largo y ancho del mundo Lady Catelyn?" Se encontró preguntando Elsa, fue por voluntad propia, ese era su deseo? Conocer las historias de otros?

Lady Catelyn se recargo en su silla, tomó una respiración profunda guardando silencio para aclarar sus pensamientos.

"Quería salir de Arendelle, conocer mas allá de estos mismos mares y ver lo que el mundo ocultaba y desenmarañar sus secretos, mirarlos con mis propios ojos, cuando lo mencioné al Rey, extrañamente aceptó de inmediato, solicito el barco mas rápido de toda la flota y en cuestión de horas ya estaba a la deriva del mar ese mismo día." Lady Catelyn sonrió ampliamente, acariciando sus labios con su dedo índice mientras pensaba.

"El Rey estaba tan ansiosa por deshacerse de mi" Suspiro extrañamente dolida " Decidí no tomarlo personal, puedo llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza con ella cuando tengo que hacerla entender, alguien tiene que mostrarle sus errores, sabe?" Elsa se sonrojo levemente, sentía la vergüenza que Anna tenia que haver sentido! Por que Elsa se sentía avergonzada? Ella no fue quien envió lejos a Lady Catelyn! Fue Anna!

"Utilicé este viaje para hacer conocer el nombre de mi Rey a través de los nuevos lugares, enviar saludos en nombre del rey y encargarme de que mantuvieran a Arendelle en los mejores términos, Arendelle es conocido por ser solitario y los únicos lazos que tiene con otros reinos, son sogas al cuello atadas a sus reyes listas a ser apretadas si sus deudas no son saldadas..." Murmuro.

"No es la fama que queremos tener por el resto del reinado de su majestad Annakarenia verdad?" Elsa negó lentamente, estando de acuerdo con Lady Catelyn " termine invitando a todo el mundo para la festividad del cumpleaños de mi Rey, por supuesto ella se niega rotundamente! Pero no permitiré que lo decline, e trabajado muy duro a través de este viaje, En cuestión de días los preparativos estarán comenzando."

"Ella no disfruta de los bailes..."murmuro Elsa en voz baja.

"Tiene razón, le resultan escandalosos y una completa perdida de dinero, no se da cuenta que los bailes mas que la alegría y el derroche de dinero, se utilizan para entablar conversaciones agradables con otros, para conocerse mejor entre ellos y formar lazos y no la guerra.!"

"Ella sigue siendo una niña orgullosa después de todo!" Elsa no pudo evitar reír en voz baja, Lady Catelyn era mas a una madre que la mano real de Anna, ahora entendía por que Anna odiaba a esta mujer, ella era la única que le decía que hacer y que no, yendo en contra de la palabras del Rey mismo sin temor a perder la cabeza, eran tan parecidas y Anna no lo notaba.

"Oh!" Exclamo Lady Catelyn mirando a las puertas abiertas de par en par, " Kai cuanto tiempo sin vernos!" El mayordomo ofreció una inclinación respetuosa a las dos mujeres y ofreció un humilde buenas noches.

"Es bueno tenerla de regreso Lady Catelyn"

"Oh! Finalmente alguien que le da gusto tenerme de regreso, Gracias Kai lo aprecio, aun cuando tu rey no es muy emocionada"

"Estoy seguro que _nuestro_ Rey lo es a su manera" Lady Catelyn tarareo de acuerdo con el mayordomo "La cena esta servida"

"Gracias Kai" Lady Catelyn miro a Elsa y sonrió ampliamente " Deberíamos Alteza?"

"Por supuesto" las dos mujeres caminaron con calma entre los pasillos, una ves mas con sus brazos entrelazados riendo en voz baja mientras bromeaban, al llegar al gran comedor las dos mujeres se sorprendieron al encontrar a la pelirroja sentada a la cabeza de la mesa en silencio y bebiendo una copa de vino.

"Oh! Majestad, Me sorprende encontrarla aquí"

"Es mi castillo después de todo"Gruño la pelirroja mientras tomaba un trago de vino, sus ojos estudiaron de cerca a las dos mujeres, mirando en los brazos entrelazados y la forma en que Elsa sonreía con alegría.

"Enserio? No me di cuenta, lo siento Majestad últimamente e estado muy distraída" Bromeo Catelyn su voz goteando en el sarcasmo, Elsa apretó sus labios con fuerza tratando de sofocar la risa que quería escapar cuando vio el rostro de Anna y el de Lady Catelyn, la mujer era tan inteligente para responder de tal manera a su rey.

La cena fue servida frente a ellas y pronto las tres mujeres comenzaron a comer.

"Sabía usted que en algunas partes se come con las manos y no los cubiertos Alteza?" Ofreció Catelyn como dato curioso, continuo explicando cuando vio el interés en los ojos de Elsa y conto mas sobre las extrañas costumbres de otros lugares, como la forma en que algunos se sentarían en el suelo y comerían en pequeñas mesas, para aquellos extranjeros como ella, el dolor en sus rodillas era abrumador por permanecer horas en tal pocicion.

Las miradas furtivas de Anna no pasaron desapercibidas por Elsa, no estaba segura si Lady Catelyn las vio o simplemente decidió ignorarlas, ella no se inmuto en seguir hablando con Elsa y dejar fuera de sus conversaciones a su rey, luego de un par de intentos de incluir a Anna y el monarca responder sin importancia, Lady Catelyn, se dio por vencida y se limito a hablar con Elsa.

ese gesto era algo que irritaba al monarca visiblemente, la forma en que sus ojos se estrecharon entre las dos mujeres y sus labios se dibujarían en una línea fina eran una clara afirmación.

….

"...Parecen muy unidas" murmuro Anna en voz irritada.

Luego de terminar la cena, Lady Catelyn se había retirado mencionando que estaba muy cansada y lo único que deseaba era dormir en una buena cama, así había dejado a las dos mujeres completamente solas.

Extrañamente Anna había seguido a Elsa por los pasillo, en un principio eran en silencio y aun cuando era incomodo, Elsa decidió mantenerlo, quizás Anna necesitaba tiempo para organizar sus pensamientos.

"Descula?" La pelirroja giró su cabeza para mirar el rostro de Elsa, sus ojos brillando en una irritación familiar para Elsa.

"Tu y _Catelyn"_ escupía el nombre de la pobre mujer como si quemara su lengua, "a llegado solo un par de horas y ustedes ya son inseparables?"

Elsa la estudió en silencio, su pastura tensa y la forma en que mantenía sus hombros en alto como si intentara soportar una carga pesada sobre ellos, la forma en que su cabeza se mantenía en alto de un modo desafiante.

"Esa mujer nunca para de hablar! Que es lo que te a cautivad de ella? Es solo una mujer vieja al fin de cuentas" Escupió con tanta indiferencia como pudo reunir.

"Vieja dices? Esa mujer no muestra mas de treinta años tal ves menos Anna! Nuca vi a una persona tan bien conservada " La pelirroja se detuvo a mitad de los tenues pasillos mirando en Elsa, "...Estas celosa.?"

La pelirroja se burlo amargamente mientras agitaba su cabeza en negacion y continuava su marcha.

"Celosa? De que precisamente? La forma en la que hablan tan familiarizadas? O el echo que les parece imposible mantener sus manos quietas?" Gruño. "Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con ella y lo primero que haces es estar siempre a su alrededor?"

"Ella no parece una mala persona Anna" contradijo Elsa en voz tranquila, un tono que una madre cariñosa usaría con su pequeño hijo.

"No la estés defendiendo"

"El echo que sea la única que tiene el valor de señalar tus errores e ir en contra de tu palabra si esta es completamente absurda, no la hace una mala persona Anna, ella es inteligente y tendrías que apreciar su valor, todos temen contradecirte por miedo a perder la cabeza!"

"Ellos son inteligentes entonces" respondió Anna.

"No, ellos son cobarde, y no los culpo" continuo " estoy agradecida que alguien como Lady Catelyn este de tu lado y sea capas de mostrar tus errores."

La pelirroja dejó de caminar, con un movimiento rápido se giró por completo enfrentando a la joven Princesa, sus ojos la estudiaron en silencio.

"Es que ahora me odias mujer?" Pregunto.

"Que?"

"Me odias? Acaso Catelyn te dijo que me odiaras? Acaso me harás a un lado ahora que tienes con quien hablar? Dime _Elsa_ ya te has aburrido de mi?" Dijo entre dientes acercándose cada ves mas y mas.

"Que? Estas escuchando lo que dices? Eso es absurdo Anna!" La pelirroja se burlo con amargura " como podría aburrirme de ti? Te Am-

"No utilices tal palabra, no frente a mi, no cuando no es sincera" interrumpió.

"Crees que te remplazaría por Lady Catelyn? Apenas y la conozco Anna! Que clase de persona crees que soy!?"

"La clase de persona que remplazó a su esposo apenas y este se descuidó!" Se forma este extraño silencio, uno donde solo se puedes escuchar las labras resonando en sus oídos de una forma tan dolorosa, el corazón de Elsa se siente tan pesado y atravesado por una daga, se siente como si se estuviera desmoronando trozo tras trozo.

Su garganta se siente apretada y le es difícil tratar el dolor que le causaron esas palabras, su visión es caliente y sus ojos queman y pronto se da cuenta que a comenzado a llorar en silencio.

Anna simplote tenia que llamarla puta sin alguna inmutación

"..Anna" Susurra, en sus oídos su voz es pequeña y quebrada, un gemido adolorido, a través de su visión borrosa puede ver el cuerpo del rey tan quieto como una estatua, su pecho dejo de moverse en la falta de respiración y sus ojos se quedan mirando únicamente a los de Elsa.

Como pudo... como podía llamarla de tal manera..?

Es lo que siempre fue para Anna? Una puta?

"Yo..." Intenta la pelirroja, su voz es distante y un mero susurro.

Sin decir una palabra Elsa se aleja corriendo, de pronto le resulta difícil respirar y estar en la presencia de Anna le es tan físicamente dolorido que le aterra y simplemente le hace derramar con mas fuerza sus lagrimas, corre a través de los pasillo silenciosos y a los confines de su habitación cerrando la puerta bajo llave detrás de ella y deslizarse en la puerta mientras ocultaba su rostro en sus rodillas y manos.

Como una persona podía ser tan cruel? Como alguien podía causar tanto daño con simples palabras? Podían destruir todo a su alrededor en cuestión de segundos.

Elsa sollozó en voz baja sin atreverse a detener su llanto, era algo que necesitaba de una forma tan desesperada, liberar todo ese dolor que simplemente parecía aumentar con cada memoria de ella y Anna, ella y Hans.

 _Tock tock tock_

"... _Abre la puerta Elsa..."_ Fue el susurro de Anna al otro lado de la puerta, su voz era tranquila, extrañamente tranquila que solo hacia mas gran de el llanto de Elsa. "por favor..." Elsa sollozó en voz alta.

No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo Anna al otro lado de la puerta, quizás fueron un par de intentos o tal ves fueron horas, lo cierto fue que en algún momento, Anna se había marchado dejando atrás a Elsa con sus propios demonios y ahogarse entre lagrimas.

 **Gracias por sus comentarios lamento del capitulo 13 ustedes saben como alegrar un corazón afligido Los quiero! Un monto!**

 **Bueno! Aquí esta el cap 15 dios! E leído mas de tres veces el capitulo en busca de la mala ortografía y hasta ahora parece no haber ninguna... espero que así siga...**

 **El drama... soy un buen oyente con mis amigas y ellas están llenas de drama créeme, siempre hablando de sus novio incluso sus novias, quizás tendría que escribir una historia de alguna de ellas xD espero no decepcionarlo tanto...**

 **Hablando Ahora una cosa aparte: yo tengo una duda sobre las "E" como se utiliza con "H" como se utiliza con "Eh" y como con "He" o se escribe simplemente "E"? Le agradecería si aclara mi duda creo que todas las de la historia las escribí mal? D:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola! Yo quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para explicar mi duda, ahora, espero aplicarla correctamente, todo lo que ustedes me dijeron lo escribí en una libreta para no olvidarlo xD, de verdad lo agradezco, otra cosa, en "eh" (de expresivo) se utiliza siempre la "H" después de en todas las expresiones?**

 **Por ejemplo: Eh! Tu el de ahí" o también "Oh! Que maravillosa sorpresa!" Etc la "H" siempre es al final?" Una ves mas se lo agradecería xD**

"Ahora, para los preparativos, como puede notar, el invierno esta aquí pero, gracias a los dioses no es tan intensó como lo recordamos, parece que esta ves el esta feliz" Lady Catelyn sonrió en voz baja ocultando su boca detrás de su mano.

"Eso estará a nuestro favor" Continuó cuando su risa finalmente se calmó " incluso podríamos ofrecer un justa no le parece?"

"Las justas son llevadas acabo en verano, cuando el suelo es libre de nieve y no es peligroso para los caballo el que resbalen y caigan" murmuro Mr Edward apartando la mirada de su pergamino para coincidir con la mirada de Lady Catelyn.

"Eso ya lo se Mr Edward, pero no le parece que seria mas interesante el ver como los caballos se deslizan a través de la nieve?" Lady Catelyn miro a su monarca que extrañamente había guardado silencio a lo largo de la reunión, no hay objeciones o gruñidos malhumoradas de su parte, solo el infinito silencio y una mirada ausente.

Mr Thomas y Mr Edward se miraron entre sí, esperando a que Lady Catelyn solo estuviera bromeando.

"Estoy bromeando!" Explico Catelyn "Por los Dioses, sus caras eran tan poco atractivas, en todo cazó, podríamos abrir una arena para luchadores, tenemos que mantener al publico interesado no le parece majestad?"

El monarca levantó la mirada en Lady Catelyn guardando completo silencio.

"Cual será la recompensa para el ganador?" Pregunto.

"Bueno... normalmente se ofrece una cantidad de oro y un deseo del campeón" Explico Lady Catelyn

"que pasa si el campeón desea ser rey por el resto de su vida?" Pregunto Mr Thomas realmente interesado ahora. "Eso podría ser un problema no le parece?"

"Eso nunca antes a sucedido" dijo Mr Edward frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

"Bueno podría pasar ahora! Eso seria un problema!-"

"Si el campeón pide ser rey por el resto de su vida... simplemente atravesarlo con una espada cuando la corona este sobre su cabeza y echar el cuerpo al rio" murmuro el monarca con indiferencia, cruzó su pierna y descansó sus brazos sobre los antebrazos de la silla mirando con poco interés en los hombres y mujer frente a ella.

"El primer premio para el campeón será doscientas monedas de oro ni mas ni menos y la armadura de aquel que venciera, no hay petición alguna" los del consejo asintieron de acuerdo y escribieron en sus pergaminos las ordenes de su rey. "segundo lugar serán quinientas monedas" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Majestad? Me temo que a cometido un error...?" Murmuro Mr Thomas mirando a sus compañeros que estaban de acuerdo.

"Ninguno Mr Thomas, el segundo lugar es aquel que muera, me temo que ninguno querrá morir verdad? De que le sirven quinientas monedas de oro a un muerto?" Lady Catelyn frunció los labios por un segundo, esto era absurdo! Su rey era absurdo!

Tendría que asegurarse que esta estupidez no fuera llevada acabo.

"como usted ordene majestad..."

"muy bien ahora con el siguiente punto" Continuó Catelyn " De acuerdo con el tiempo, el duque estará llegando en pocas semanas, listo para los preparativos."

Catelyn y los varones continuaron murmurando sus preparativos y mirando de ves en cuando a su rey para que este estuviera de acuerdo o declinara la idea, fue una mañana tranquila, y a pesar de una ligera sensación de tención en el aire, todos eran alegres y menos preocupados, pues su rey guardo silencio, limitándose a mover su cabeza en negación o aprobación cuando era necesario.

"Eso es todo por ahora Majestad" Los miembros del concejo se levantaron de sus sillas cuando el monarca se levantó y comenzó a marcharse sin dar demasiada importancia a sus reverencias respetuosas.

"Hoy fue tranquilo" Dijo Mr Edward sin poder evitar soltar un suspiro tranquilo de sus labios.

"Quizás finalmente se a cansado de tanto gruñir" bromeo Lady Catelyn solo para reír mas tarde cuando el rostro de Mr Benjamín palideció al menos un poco.

"Lady Catelyn!" Chillo en voz pequeña echando una mirada rápida a las puertas donde su rey había salido segundos mas tarde.

"Oh tranquilo Mr Benjamin! Usted no puede soportar una pequeña broma aun cuando no van dirigidas a usted" Lady Catelyn movió su cabeza de un lado a otro sin poder comprender aquel hombre que carecía de pantalones y otras cosas...

"No cuando son hacia el Rey! Por amor a Dios!" Susurro el hombre inclinados sobre la mesa " ya olvidaron lo que hizo aquel hombre en la sala de trono cuando la insulto!?" El hombre se estremeció ligeramente cuando recordó aquella escena, no había sido su intención el estar ahí, pero su curiosidad era mas fuerte y lo había arrastrado entre los pasillos hasta la puertas de al lado de la sala de trono, vio a los hombres y como insultaron a su rey de una forma tan abierta y miró con horror como su rey con un simple movimiento había movido a sus soldados tan rápido y arrancado su hombría...

Mr Benjamin nunca mas miro aquellos soldados con indiferencia como lo hacia, ellos eran tranquilos la mayor parte del tiempo, por supuesto, tenían el entrenamiento y la disciplina, no actuarían en contra de las ordenes de su rey nunca, ellos eran leales a su monarca.

"Oh? Yo no estoy enterada" Lady Catelyn inclino su cuerpo en la silla tomando una postura relajada mientras esperaba la historia que seguramente Mr Benjamin le contaría a continuación.

"Eso fue ya un tiempo... pero lo recuerdo tan claro como si fuera ayer!" Catelyn giro sus ojos sin vergüenza alguna que Mj Benjamin se diera cuenta.

"Vamos al punto de esto Mr Benjamin... usted tiende a contar las historias demasiado largas aun cuando no lo son. Me ayuda Mr Edward? Estoy segura que usted sabe lo sucedido me equivoco?" Mr Edward ofició una pequeña sonrisa.

"Muy bien... En resumen... un grupo de maleantes causo problemas incendiando pequeños pueblos alrededor, un par de meses mas tarde los cazadores los atraparon y los trajeron ante el rey, fueron tontos y descuidados, sus lenguas eran mas largas en comparación con su boca. El rey se encargo de cortar ciertas... partes de un hombre, a otro fue mutilada la mano y a continuación este vive en los calabozos, el resto de los hombres fueron accionados y torturados en la plaza principal"

Lady Catelyn guardo silencio, no dudaba de la palabra de Mr Edward y tampoco de las acciones de Anna, eso sonaba a algo que Anna aria si su paciencia era por los suelos.

"Al parecer han informado que todos están dando caza a la cabeza de nuestro rey" Añadió Mr Edward.

Lady Catelyn suspiro profundo, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos al menos por un segundo.

"No lo dudo..." Susurró " pero nuestro rey no parece darse a querer..." Añadió.

"T-Todo mundo ama a nuestro rey!" Defendió Mr Benjamin, ganando a cambio miradas en blanco por parte de sus compañeros.

"Vamos a ser sinceros aquí de acuerdo?" Respondió Mr Edward el único motivo por el cual nuestro rey no a sido derrocado o acecinada, es por la protección de sus caballeros y la lealtad de sus soldados, por no mencionar al mayordomo.

Los soldados son cuidadosos en la selección de nuevos miembros y ninguno de ellos es cerca de su rey, los únicos que están con ella son sus caballeros y nadie mas, los únicos autorizados para su alcoba es Kay y Gerda, por no mencionar que esta ultima es a cargo de la cocina y siempre pendiente de los condimentos que son echados a la comida de su Rey" Explico Mr Edward con detalle.

"No hay un momento que este a solas, no deja que nadie este cerca a ella, si alguien tratara de acecinarla, tendrían que contratar al acecino mas calificado para este trabajo, no se puede matar a un rey como Annakarenia... recordemos que la leyenda de los Arendelle es que su primogénito es rencarnación de un Dios, lo cual es absurdo si le me lo preguntan, pero hay muchos allá afuera que aun creen en esas palabras."

"O trayendo la guerra a Arendelle" Añadió Mr Thomas en un murmullo pensativo, "Seria otra forma de derrocar al Rey, recordemos que no contamos con suficiente comida, si bien el rey enviaría a su ejercito a luchar, no hace y lo mas probable es que estos ganen la batalla lo antes posible y traer el del líder cubierto en su propia sangre a los pies de su rey... solo hace falta un buen plan y un poco de suerte, recordemos que Arendelle no cuenta con suficiente alimento para sobrevivir el invierno, si pudieran mantenerla atrapada en su propio reino y obligarla a morir de hambre o enfermedad..."

Lady Catelyn guardo silencio mirando entre los dos hombres pensativos, ajenos a su mirada.

"Que es esto? Cuando esta reunión se convirtió en una reunión secreta para deshacerse de nuestro rey? Ustedes dos dieron mucha información muy detallada no les parece? Parece que están muy pendientes de las acciones de nuestro rey"

"Que esta diciendo Lady?" Respondió Mr Thomas una octava mas alta en su voz. "acaso esta dudando de nuestra lealtad!?"

"Debería?" Pregunto Catelyn estrechando sus ojos verdes en el pequeño hombre.

"Eso es absurdo!" Defendió, alzando la barbilla en desafío " yo e estado con nuestro rey por mucho mas tiempo!"

"El tiempo necesario para saber la debilidad de ella?" Pregunto Lady con calma.

"No tiene de que preocuparse Lady, parece que me deje llevar" murmuro Mr Edward guardando sus pergaminos con calma. " además... si el rey cae, nosotros también"

"Me pregunto..."

…

Lady Catelyn camino con rapidez a través de los pasillos, dando largas zancadas en busca de su único objetivo, sabia que tenia que estar por estos pasillo.

"Capitán!" Gritó Lady Catelyn cuando vio al caballero a la distancia con su brillante armadura.

"Lady Catelyn" Respondió el caballero con una reverencia cuando Catelyn era lo suficientemente cerca. "En que puedo ayudarle?"

"Esto es importante" comenzó " como ya sabe el baile para el rey esta acercándose" El capitán asintió en afirmación "muy bien, en ese tiempo, deseo que la seguridad sea duplicada, no solo en las calles de la ciudad, quiero guardias a lo largo de cada rincón del castillo y en nuestro rey"

Los ojos del caballero se estrecharon lentamente tomando cada detalle en el rostro de la mujer frente a el.

"Por que me esta diciendo esto Lady Catelyn?"

"El baile será el mas grande de Arendelle, muchos invitados de todo el mundo podrían acudir y otros cientos de alrededor de Arendelle, es el momento de descuido para todo el mundo y el momento adecuado para un atacante hacia la corona, quiero que este baile sea de alegría para nuestro rey y no uno de agonía, me entiende?" El caballero asintió con firmeza y sin bacilar.

"Me asegurare de mantenerla a salvo Lady, hice un juramento" Respondió sin titubear. Lady Catelyn asintió y por un momento sintió que un gran peso se retiraba de sus hombros.

Su trabajo era estar cerca del Rey todo el tiempo y ganar su confianza, mostrarle que solo podía confiar en ella y en nadie mas, todos allá afuera eran como lobos rabiosos, esperando el momento adecuado para saltar sobre su rey, para alegría de Catelyn el rey sabía como mantener a ralla a estos lobos, cerrando las puertas del castillo.

Pero, algunos se ocultaban en piel de cordero y habitaban bajo el mismo techo que su rey, su trabajo era encontrarlos y descartarlos cuanto antes.

…

"Lady Catelyn!" Catelyn dio media vuelta mirando al ama de llaves a cercarse a gran velocidad por los pasillos "Gracias a los Dioses que la encuentro!"

"Gerda? Que pasa?"

"Se trata de la princesa Elsa!" Chillo Gerda, tomando grandes cantidades de oxigeno "Esta enferma! Me pido que no mencionara nada a nadie y solo llevara al doctor a su alcova, pero eso fue hace unas horas atrás y ella a empeorado y no encuentro en ninguna parte al doctor!" La mujer estaba al borde de las lagrimas, tan agitada y preocupada.

"Dioses!" Susurro Catelyn cubriendo sus labios, ahora entendía por que Elsa no se había presentado al desayudo o incluso la comida! Todo este tiempo había estado enferma!

"El Doctor fue enviado a la ciudad de alado, lo regresara dentro de cuatro días..." Murmuro Catelyn en voz alta, " Has avisado al rey sobre esto?" Gerda asintió frenéticamente tragando el nudo en su garganta.

"Y-Yo lo hice pero ella solo me pido que tratara de bajar la fiebre con paños húmedos hasta que el doctor regresara"

Catelyn gruño en voz baja, sonaba a algo que Anna diría, incluso podía escuchar su vos indiferente, ya podía imaginarla en su estudio escribiendo dios sabe que cosa sin prestar atención a sus invitados.

"Llévame donde esta ella, Gerda!" El ama de llaves obedeció y guio a Catelyn a través de los pasillos, Catelyn memorizo el camino, solo tenia que tomar el pasillo de las altas ventanas todo el tiempo recto.

Catelyn miro atraes de las ventanas a las puertas del castillo que se abren lentamente, dando la salida a un caballero dorado.

 _Que hace un caballero dorado saliendo del castillo?_ Catelyn reconocía la blanca capa ondeante detrás de el mientras este cabalgaba a gran velocidad sin siquiera esperarse a que las puertas se abrieran por completo, solo espero lo suficiente para que su caballo pudiera pasar sin problema y correr a través del puente y entre la ciudad.

Solo era un destello de dorado y blanco.

 _Una sombra de Anna..._

Catelyn sonrió lentamente, al parecer el monarca no era tan indiferente después de todo...

…

"Por que esta este lugar tan oscuro y melancólico!" Regaño Catelyn cuando entró en la habitación de Elsa, la habitación era grande y bien amueblada pero carecía de la luz y casi podía saborear el aroma a enfermedad.

"Abran las cortinas! Por los dioses!" Regaño, arrugando su nariz en desagrado "lo ultimo que un enfermo quiere es estar en un lugar oscuro como este!" Gerda y dos sirvientas mas jóvenes se apresuraron y abrieron las cortinas dejando entrar la luz del día en la habitación.

"Gracias, no se ustedes pero, yo nunca e podido estar en habitaciones oscuras, y en lugar de hacer sentir mejor simplemente crean un abismo de preocupación!" Lady Catelyn se apresuro al lado de Elsa mirando con simpatía a la joven mujer que se mantenía dormida en la cama.

Sus mejillas eran sonrojadas y sus labios entreabiertos expulsando el aliento tibio que quemaba su estomago, en su frente era un paño húmedo y junto a la cama sobre la mesita de noche, un recipiente de agua y un par de paños mas.

"Cambiamos los pañuelos con frecuencia Milady... pero no parece haber mucho cambio" Susurro la mujer con pesar. Lady Catelyn asintió distraídamente, acercando su mano a la mejilla sonrojada de Elsa.

Cately aparto la mano maldiciendo en voz baja cuando sintió la mejilla ardiendo.

"Dioses! Como puedo enfermar de esta manera!?" Pregunto a nadie en particular, simplemente le resulto irreal que alguien enfermara tan repentinamente justo cuando ayer era tan saludable y alegre, escuchando con entusiasmo sus historias.

"Ayer era saludable como un caballo!" Gerda bajo la cabeza y juguete con sus manos en completo nerviosismo, un gesto que solo hacia mas nerviosa a Catelyn.

"Milady... esta mañana encontré a la princesa Elsa llorando en el suelo descontroladamente, parecía que pasó toda la noche en el mismo lugar y cuando me acerqué a ella, pude notar la fiebre en ella."

"Llorando?" Gerda sintió frenéticamente "No puedo entenderlo... ayer era tan alegre..." Catelyn suspiró lentamente apartando su mirada e Gerda y centrarse únicamente en Elsa, era tan joven... y parecía tan frágil en este momento, sus mejillas resaltaron en el contraste de su blanca piel, en otro momento ese tipo de color seria precioso pero ahora... asociado con la enfermedad... no lo era tanto.

"Por favor encárgate de ella Gerda, al menos hasta que el doctor regrese."

"P-pero Milady! El doctor no regresara dentro de cuatro días! N-no estoy diciendo que no puedo encargarme de ella, amo a la niña Elsa! Pero tenemos que buscar algo para que no sufra por mas tiempo, los paños no parecen hacer mucho efecto.-"

"Al menos no han dejado que la fiebre aumente Gerda, hay que tomar eso en cuenta, no solo lo negativo de acuerdo?" Gerda asintió " Algo me dice que tendremos al doctor antes de tiempo en este lugar..." Murmuro cuando recordó al caballero que cabalgaba a toda prisa, sabia que era uno de los caballeros que siempre estaban al lado de Anna,, y Lady Catelyn estaba segura que fueron los únicos.

Le resultaba extraño que uno de ellos abandonara su lugar junto al Monarca, pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas...

Quizás su rey si tenia un corazón despupuses de todo...

 **Usted no se enfade con migo T.T se que no hay absolutamente nada de Elsanna en este capitulo... y lo siento, pero pensé, que pasara a continuación después de dejar a Elsa en su habitación llorando a mar abierto? Bueno el resultado es que, si usted llora descontroladamente en invierno y peor aun en el suelo seguramente tendrá un resfriado extremo xD así que si, solo por este y el siguiente capitulo estará mejor.**

 **Yo tenia este gran entusiasmo de hacer una especie de "FanArt" sobre este Fic, tantas eran mis ganas de dibujar algo "memorable" como cuando Anna ofreció la pieza de ajedrez (una especie de "trato") o alguna otra cosa del Fic, estaba con muchas ganas de dibujar! Instale un par de programas para ponerme trabajar y cuando todo estaba listo para que yo comenzara! Me di cuenta de algo importante.**

 **Yo no se dibujar... lo intente pero mis esfuerzos fueron algo realmente triste ._. después de todo el simple echo de tener ganas no es suficiente si no se tiene talento T.T CRUEL REALIDAD!**

 **PD: Gracias por seguir leyendo :D los quiero Lector-Sempai!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola Hola \\('.')/ Lector-Sempai e regresado lo mas pronto posible! gracias por su comentario y aclararme todas estas dudas D: es como mi mejor profesor de español que nunca tuve xD aquí esta el capitulo 17!**

Catelyn aparto la mirada de su libro, mirando a la joven princesa recostada en la cama, su rostro se consumía en una mueca de molestia con sus labios entre abiertos expulsando el calor que inundaba su cuerpo, Gerda sumergió un paño en el agua y a continuación lo exprimió expulsando el agua en exceso.

Esta rutina se repetía una y otra vez, durante las ultimas veinticuatro horas.

El ama de llaves se encargo de cambiar constantemente los paños y las mantas de la joven princesa cuando estas eran empapadas en sudor, con la ayuda de Lady Catelyn y una joven sierva, lavaron su cuerpo y cambiaron su camisón para mantener la limpieza.

Gerda suspiro profundo mirando con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos, parecía tan preocupada por Elsa como la misma Catelyn, Gerda no se aparto de la cama ni por un momento, dispuesta a ser ella quien se encargara de cuidar a la pequeña Elsa.

Catelyn cerro su libro levantándose del sillón y caminar alrededor de la habitación en busca de algo con que distraerse y no solo en la melancolía de ver a la joven tendida en cama.

Catelyn se detuvo frente a una pequeña caja de madera, estaba segura que fue una caja musical, deseo poder abrirla y escuchar la dulce melodía que en ella guardaba, pero dio marcha atrás, no estaba de buen ver el que fuera por ahí husmeando todo verdad? Ya era demasiado malo el que fuera caminando alrededor de la habitación...

Ella quiso apartarse y negarse a tocar algo, pero como podría cuando algo llamo su atención tan desesperada mente? Fue pequeña y colocada meticulosamente en su lugar, uno donde solo podría verse desde cierto punto, Catelyn estaba apunto de perdérselo pero ahí estaba.

Un pequeña y brillante pieza de ajedrez, Catelyn extendió la mano y tomo la pieza de ajedrez y jugueteó entre sus dedos, juro alrededor de ella y miro debajo dando a conocer una "A" tallada con elegancia debajo de la pieza.

Una pieza real.

Por que estaba esta pieza aquí? Catelyn recordó que en el estudio de Anna el ajedrez era incompleto, y esta pieza solo podía ser de _ese_ ajedrez, Catelyn lo sabía, pues cada pieza de ese ajedrez tenían talladas una A de Arendelle debajo de ellas.

Catelyn dejo la pieza en su lugar alejándose lentamente hundida en sus propios pensamientos.

"Milady, Kai informa que la comida esta servida" Catelyn asintió en respuesta y sin decir una palabra mas salió de la habitación.

…

Las fuertes pisadas y el estruendo de voces sobresaltaron a las tres mujeres que adormitaban en los aposentos de su princesa, fue Catelyn quien se levantó primero de su lugar el sillón dejando caer la manta que cubría su cuerpo del frio y mirar directo a la puerta.

Gerda se levanto un segundo mas tare con el rostro teñido en la fatiga y el miedo.

El alboroto fue acercándose cada ves mas y mas hasta que final mente estaba frente a su puerta, la puerta se abrió de golpe y en el interior entro un muy despeinado y sucio doctor.

Sus piernas parecían temblar como las de un pequeño ciervo asi como el resto de su cuerpo, su rostro era pálido, casi fantasmal.

"Por amor a los Dioses! Que pasa con usted!" Susurro Catelyn mirando de arriba a bajo al hombre frente a ella, podía ver las rasgaduras en su ropa, el era un desastre.

"Y-yo estoy cansad-

Sus escusas murieron en sus labios cuando un soldado lo empujo completamente dentro de la habitación, la mirada de aquel soldado era ilegible, listo para desenvainar su espada y cortar la cabeza de aquel hombre.

"Haga su trabajo" ordenó en voz baja y fría, tomando la empuñadura de su espada en una advertencia, el doctor asintió frenéticamente y casi corrió al lado de Elsa, revisando sus signos como si su vida dependiera de ello... bueno... quizás lo era.

"Pensé que no regresaría hasta mañana por la noche" Dijo Catelyn mirando al doctor, el hombre aparto la mirada de Elsa y se centro en el soldado que se había marchado ahora.

"mis planes eran quedarme en la ciudad hasta la próxima semana, pero parece que mis servicios eran requeridos" explico " no e dormido por tres días y dos noches y tampoco e probado bocado, por no mencionar que no hemos parado de cabalgar todo ese tiempo! Mis viejos huesos ya no están para esto!" Gruño.

"Nosotros?" Pregunto Catelyn para poder aclarar sus sospechas.

"Si, _nosotros,_ uno de los caballeros sombra de mi Rey, me sorprendió que este no estuviera en su habitual lugar junto al rey y mucho mas que fuera solo por mi. Tengo que quejarme de esto sabe! Ser secuestrado en medio de asuntos importantes es algo muy grave!"

Catelyn asintió distraídamente, no podía imaginar al rey ordenar a uno de sus caballeros que trajera de regreso al doctor solo por la princesa.

Algo extraño... pero cierto.

"daremos esto a la princesa y en un par de días estará recuperada, parece que solo es una fiebre, hicieron bien en mantener al margen la fiebre con paños, si esta hubiera aumentado, entonces estaríamos en problemas. Bien echo." Felicito el doctor, Gerda asintió con cansancio, la pobre mujer solo estaba de pie con el poder de voluntad.

"Gerda" Llamo Catelyn, "Puedes tomar un descanso mujer, una de las siervas se encargara ahora que el doctor ya la a revisado, con lo que le dio de beber tendrá por ahora." Gerda intento negarse pero la mirada severa de Catelyn le hizo retroceder.

"Gracias Milady..." Gerda ofreció una reverencia y se retiró.

"mantente alerta de algún cambio, si hay algo extraño no dudes en llamarnos entiendes?" La joven mujer asintió frenéticamente a las instrucciones que Catelyn dio.

…

El reloj marco las dos de la mañana, resonando a través de los pasillos oscuros, solo siendo no escuchado por aquellos que dormían, a través de los pasillos Kai camino en silencio seguido por su rey, los dos eran tranquilos, un silencio casi sepulcral los rodeaba, incuso sus pasos eran mudos, temerosos de romper aquel extraño hechizo.

Kai fue el primer en abrir y cerrar la puerta detrás de el, sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la tenue oscuridad miraron atreves de la habitación, era silenciosa y oscura, solo la suave respiración de aquel que yacía en su cama descansando en una extraña paz.

El mayordomo se caminó a través de la habitación acercándose a la joven sierva que adormitaba y despertaba desde su posición en el sillón frente a la cama.

"Despierta mujer" susurro Kai moviendo ligeramente el hombre de la joven sierva, "acompáñame" susurro cuando los ojos de la mujer parpadearon a la vida y lo enfocaron.

"P-pero me ordenaron que yo cuidara a la prin-

"Se supone que ese era tu trabajo... pero te e encontrado dormida, no lo haces bien verdad?" La joven abrió y cerro sus labios y finalmente parecía avergonzada y pido disculpas una y otra ves.

"No te estoy despidiendo mujer! Solo te estoy llevando con migo" susurro Kai ofreciendo su mano a la joven, confundida, la joven aceptó siendo guiada fuera de la habitación.

"No es peligroso que la dejemos sola- Majestad!" Chillo la joven cuando miro a la mujer de pie en medio de la oscuridad.

"Guarda silencio ahora y acompáñame" ordeno Kai llevando con el a la joven sierva.

Los dos de ellos giraron en un pasillo perdiéndose por completo, el monarca entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta y mirando en el interior.

Su cuerpo era rígido, esta no era su habitación, esta era completamente distinta a la de ella.

Esta fue la habitación de Elsa y Hans, su hermano.

Le tomo un par de segundos para acostumbrarse a la extraña sensación de su cuerpo pero finalmente comenzó a moverse.

Miró a la frágil figura que yacía en la cama tan indefensa y silenciosa. Fue tan preciosa a pesar de la poca claridad.

La pelirroja tomo asiento en la cama mirando en silencio, contemplando cada detalle que podía atrapar a través de la habitación.

Su frio y muerto corazón dolía tan profundo como una daga que permanecía por años incrustada en ese frágil órgano.

El dolor solo podía aumentar mientras mas cerca estaba de Elsa, en ocasiones era tan doloroso que no podía evitar apretar la tela de su chaqueta justo frente a su corazón, sus manos temblarían y podía sentir el calor detrás de sus ojos amenazando con mostrar la debilidad de las lagrimas, pero entonces toda esa extraña tristeza que la invadía se convertía en rabia y lo único que deseaba era hacer sufrir a esta mujer, hacerla sufrir de la peor manera posible, ver sus lagrimas caer de sus ojos, mirarla como se desmorona frente a ella!

Pero... cuando ve caer sus lagrimas silenciosas... su corazón siente su dolor y lo único que quiere es disculparse una y otra ves, prometer que nunca mas la volverá a lastimar.

"Por que tenias que ser tu aquella mujer de la cual tanto hablo Hans..." Susurro con dolor en su voz. "Si tan solo..."

Anna suspiro lentamente tratando de aclarae sus pensamientos.

Ella recordaba aquel entonces, Cuando Hans se presento en su despacho después de su primer baile fuera de Arendelle, el era tan emocionado y no paraba de hablar de la preciosa joven que vio entre la multitud e invito a bailar.

Las conversaciones se hicieron mas detalladas, describiendo hasta el mas pequeño de los detalles, en alguna momento, Anna se encontró... teniendo curiosidad por esta mujer, la curiosidad aumento cada ves que Hans regresaría y contando sobre esta mujer, y en algún momento y sin darse cuenta... Anna se enamoró...

Era tan estúpida! Como alguien podía enamorarse simplemente por escuchar tantas conversaciones acerca de ella? Era tan absurdo e imposible por muchas razones!

Anna se negó aceptar tal cosa y tal como llegaron esos extraños sentimientos, estos desaparecieron... o eso pensó.

Pues el día de la boda, seria la primera ves que conocería a tal mujer misteriosa, y cuando la vio entrar por aquellas puertas y caminar a través del pasillo con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos únicamente en Hans, sintió que su frio y muerto corazón se partía como un trozo de cristal.

Ella conocía aquella mujer y como olvidarla! Si fue su primer beso... aquel beso repulsivo que la hacia sentir invadida y sucia en aquel entonces. El beso de una niña.

Sus manos se sentían temblorosas y sudorosas dentro de sus guantes, su mente retrocedía los años regresando aquel día cuando Elsa solo era una niña de cuatro años, vistiendo elegantes vestidos mientras corrían a través de los jardines reales de Corona, jugueteando con sus hermanos.

Era un viaje de negocios para su padre Agnarr y el Rey Carlos IV , su padre había insistido en llevarla con el para que comenzara a conocer nuevos rostros, La joven Anna descansaba en las sombras de los arboles escuchado con irritación a los cuatro hermanos correr de un lado para otro sin cesar.

Entonces Elsa había aparecido de repente corriendo directo a ella y echar sus brazos en la cintura de Anna.

 _"Tu me gustas! Eres como un príncipe! Pero mas bonito! Le pediré a papá que te compre para mi!"_ Anna no comprendió y lo hizo menos cuando Elsa le pido que se inclinara y cuando Anna lo hizo Elsa simplemente había asaltado sus labios, la joven Anna de ocho años en aquel entonces empujo de distancia a la niña derribándola al suelo y limpiar sus labios con repulsión.

Elsa había estallado en llanto y gritado una y otra ves que Anna no la quería, sus hermanos habían llegado de inmediato y sin previo aviso el hermano mayor la golpeo.

 _"Tu hiciste llorar a Elsa!"_

 _"Ella me beso!"_ Respondió Anna mirando con incredulidad a los cuatro hermanos mientras sostenía su ojo que comenzaba a teñirse en morado y una nariz sangrando. Los gritos llamaron la atención de los siervos y pronto llegaron a la escena del crimen, sus corazones casi se detenían cuando vieron el ojo de Anna pidiendo a los dioses para que el Rey Agnarr no desatara su furia con ellos.

No podía esperarse menos del Rey Agnarr, cuando vio a su hija caminar a través del comedor con su ojo hinchado y una nariz sangrando, la ira brillaba en sus ojos y de un salto se levanto de su silla caminado a toda prisa y arrodillarse frente as u hija.

 _"Quien lo hizo!?"_ Ordeno mirando alrededor en busca del culpable.

 _"No es nada padre"_ respondió Anna, pero su padre no le importaba, su mandíbula se apretaba de esa forma cuando intento sofocar la ira que se acumulaba.

 _"Son solo niños Agnarr"_ había respondido Carlos en su lugar, Agnarr apretó sus puños mirando dagas a los tres niños que entraban al comedor, sus ojos azul océano se centraron únicamente en los puños de los niños en busca del culpable, y cuando vio los nudillos rojos del joven Jack sus ojos se teñían en la rabia.

 _"Castígalo"_ Ordeno señalando al culpable, los ojos del Jack se abrieron mirando al Rey Agnarr y a continuación a su padre.

 _"tienes que esta bromeando, no castigare a mi hijo por un juego absurdo entre niños"_

 _"El a lastimado a mi hija!" Gritó Agnarr señalando a su hija, "Un Arendelle no sangra! Y tu lo sabes!" Grito, el rey Carlos se rio divertido al ver a la niña limpiando la sangre de su nariz._

 _"Podemos ver que lo hacen" respondió " y estoy seguro que tu también" Los ojos de Agnarr se estrecharon peligrosamente, mirando al hombre que era tan divertido._

 _"Cuida tus palabras, en los oídos equivocados tales palabras suenan una amenaza Carlos!"_

Aquel día fue el ultimo que Agnarr visito Corona, cortando todo lazo de amistad y comercio que un día tuvo con el, aquel día fue la ultima ves que Anna vio aquellos niños y aquella niña caprichosa., hasta el día de su boda.

"Sigues siendo tan caprichosa como aquel día..." Susurro el monarca "Estas jugando con migo sin que lo notes" El monarca se inclino lentamente uniendo sus labios en un beso de luz.

Elsa tenia un poder del cual no era consiente, ella tenia como marioneta al los gobernantes mas ricos de los reinos, solo hacia falta un ligero tirón de sus cuerdas y ellos arrían lo imposible para ella, solo para complacerla, Hans era un tonto, no se dio cuenta o simplemente decidió ignorarlo.

Pero Anna, ella era preocupada se negaba a ser una marioneta, pero mientras mas intento escapar, sus hilos se entrecruzaban entre si, atándola con mas fuerza, no deseaba que Elsa se diera cuenta del poder que ejercía en ellos, Elsa era una buena persona, pero como toda persona, la mente tenida nublarse cuando se dan cuenta de lo que pueden poseer con tanta facilidad.

La pelirroja se aparto lentamente mirando a los ojos cerrados de la princesa, dando una oración silenciosa para que Elsa fuera ajena a tal control que tenia en ella.

"Que me has hecho mujer..."

 **Hola otra ves, bueno el primer beso de Anna ya sabes quien fue Ja!**

 **E estado practicando mi dibujo ^^ pero tal como esperaba... no se puede mejorar de la noche a la mañana ._. seguiré intentado quiero algo extremo, alguien sabe dibujar D: que me de un consejo para mejorar o algo T.T (yo siempre les pido algo a cambio de cada capitulo ._. lo siento! Y no me odie tanto T.T)**

 **Espero y no lo decepcionara tanto con este capitulo ._.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola! Aaaaah gracias por sus comentarios! Estoy tomando nota de todo lo que me enseña de español.**

 **Gracias para Bekwo que se apiado de mi ser y ofreció hacer un fanart de este fic :´D tenia tantas ideas por dibujar antes pero carezco de talento ._. soy como un vegetal en el terreno de talentos xD espero no lo decepcione tanto con este capitulo T.T sea amable como siempre, seguro que mi corazón no soportaría ser tratado mal T.T**

Elsa suspiro lentamente, aun podía sentir su cuerpo caliente y su cabeza continuaba dando vueltas, pero a diferencia de días atrás... era mucho mejor, Elsa estaba agradecida con las siervas, en especial con Gerda y con Lady Catelyn, que habían mencionado como cuidaron de ella y velaron por su sueño.

Elsa no sabía como expresar su acrecimiento, estar enferma en un lugar extraño y rodeada de personas extrañas era muy solitario, si era su casa ahora, pero nunca podría acostumbrarse a esta sensación.

Especialmente cuando pensó que ya lo había conseguido... Anna lo echaría todo a perder.

La joven princesa suspiro tembloroso, apretando sus puños en las mantas como si ese gesto en particular consiguiera detener sus lagrimas.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente y pronto Elsa trato de ocultar su rostro girando su cabeza lejos de la puerta.

"No tenias por que regresar Gerda, ya estoy mucho mejor."

"… has despertado." El cuerpo de Elsa se tensó al reconocer la voz susurrante de Anna, como se atrevía a entrar en su habitación!? Como podía mostrar su cara después de decir tales cosas aquel día!?

Con pesar escucho sus pasos acercarse lentamente hasta la orilla de la cama, sintió como el colchón de pluma se hundió lentamente, cediendo en el peso ligero de Anna.

"Le pido que se retire Majestad, no me encuentro vestida apropiadamente" Susurro Elsa, tratando de sonar lo mas formal que podía sin que su voz se quebrara, tomó las mantas y cubrir su frente, tratando de ocultar su camisón, negándose a mirarla. "Por favor..." Susurro cuando no había respuesta alguna.

"...Lo siento" fue pequeña y su voz sonaba sincera, pero Elsa se negaba a creer que el monarca simplemente se había disculpado. "no quise lastimarte"

"Pero lo hizo" respondió Elsa.

"No era mi intención... yo no puedo evitarlo, cuando te miro hablar con tanta familiaridad con todos a tu alrededor no puedo evitar irritarme! Es tan fácil que a todo el mundo le agrades! Yo simplemente no puedo soportarlo!" Murmuró entre susurros y gruñidos mostrando su confusión y malestar en cada palabra, Elsa no tenia que mirar el rostro de Anna para saber que su ceño se fruncía en la confusión.

"…mi tiempo junto a ti es escaso Elsa, y cuando te miro como otros, la forma en que con tanta naturaleza tomas su mano, los celos me invaden."

Elsa guardo silencio, dejando que las palabras de la pelirroja se hundieran lentamente en su cabeza y tomara algún sentido para ella.

"Por favor mírame mujer..." Suplicó en un hilo de su voz. Elsa no podía ignorar tal petición por mas tiempo, lentamente giro su cabeza, mirando con ojos llorosos el rostro abatido de su rey.

El monarca extendió su mano enguantada y con ternura limpió las tibias lagrimas de Elsa, se inclino lentamente y beso su frente de una forma que nunca nadie hizo para Elsa.

"Prometo nunca mas hacerte daño..." Susurro contra su frente, extendió su mano libre dejando en el regazo de Elsa una rosa azul, sus dedos eran ligeramente temblorosos y sus guante blanco era imperfecto con pequeñas manchas de carmesí en las llenas de sus dedos.

El tallo era libre de espinas haciendo un tacto suave en los delgados dedos de Elsa, ella podía jurar que Anna la limpio para ella sin importar que conseguiría dañada en el proceso, fue pequeño, pero aquel gesto derretía el corazón de Elsa.

Se suponía que un rey Arendelle no sangraba, era un dios ante los ojos de su gente, por supuesto Elsa sabía que estos solo fueron mitos, pero los Arendelle se mantenían firmes en no mostrar sangre real a nadie, incluso Hans se negaría a mostrar tal _debilidad_ como un día el lo llamó.

Pero aquí estaba Anna, sangrando por ella, siendo débil para ella.

Anna no dijo palabra alguna por un momento, simplemente entrelazó sus dedos con los de Elsa, disfrutando del calor de Elsa.

"Lady Catelyn me contó que uno de tus caballeros trajo hasta aquí al doctor sin descanso alguno... es eso cierto?"

El monarca asintió permaneciendo en silencio un par de minutos.

"Como podría no hacerlo? Como podría dejar que tu estuvieras enferma y sufriendo, cuando nuestro _Doctor_ disfruta de la compañía de putas en los burdeles mas caros como _asuntos importantes!?_ Mi caballero lo encontró y lo trajo de inmediato, el absurdo hombre fue castigado y despedido de inmediato, como se le ocurre abandonar su puesto!?" Gruño el monarca, recordando al absurdo hombre que se atrevía a demandar justicia por los actos del caballero, y pedir un castigo para el caballero por avergonzarlo frente a todos en el burdel cuando lo saco desnudo de sus habitaciones.

Tendría que dar gracia a los dioses por la misericordia de su rey! Agradecer que su cabeza no fue arrancada y colgada en aquel burdel junto con su cuerpo desnudo y expuesto a las burlas! Tal vergüenza de que un caballero dorado fuera visto entrar aquel burdel! por su culpa!

Elsa deseaba con todo su ser el poder molestarse con Anna por mas tiempo, ella pidió a los dioses que su corazón no se ablandara con tanta facilidad y un simple gesto por parte de Anna como obsequiarle una simple rosa y limpiar las espinas para ella, pero como podía no hacerlo?

Quizás ella era débil en Anna, o los dioses se negaban a escuchar sus plegarias... o tal ves los dioses simplemente no existieron tal y como Anna lo dijo un día?

 _"los dioses son inexistente, si los dioses existieran no habrá hambre o muerte, que clase de dioses serian si dejan que aquellos que los veneran sufran de muerte y enfermedades?" Se burlo Anna un día en su despacho._

 _"Las personas tienen que creer en algo Anna, a través de la oscuridad tienen que tener un poco de fe en algo no te parece?"_

 _"Si el mundo comenzara a no creer en dioses donde estaríamos ahora? Algunas personas se limitan en sus malas acciones por temor al castigo divino, temen el ser castigados" Continuo Elsa. "Que pasa con Arendelle? Ellos creen en dioses también verdad?"_

 _"Ellos creen que yo soy su dios, ellos me temen, me aman y me respetan incuso me maldicen como a todo dios, es normal, la gran diferencia entre todos los dioses y yo, es que yo soy real, yo estoy aquí con ellos, yo los protejo evitando que guerras entren al reino de Arendelle, yo quito su hambre por que hago lo imposible para mantenerlos alimentados, yo quito su frio por que ordeno construyo sus casas resistentes para el invierno, yo hago acciones reales."_

 _"Ellos no construyen un templo en mi nombre, por que el templo es mi castillo, para que yo escuche sus plegarias y estas sean respondidas de inmediato, solo tiene que venir a mi castillo y yo los escuchare con oídos reales y palabras reales."_

 _Elsa guardo silencio escuchando al monarca hablar, Elsa era un creyente en los dioses, sus padres lo inculcaron en el camino de la fe a muy temprana edad, se negaba aceptar que sus dioses no existían y menos por un rey arrogante como Anna, pero la pelirroja tenia un punto... en alguna parte ella lo tenia._

 _"Que pasa cuando una de sus peticiones sea algo que tu no puedes cumplir Anna? Que aras entonces?" El monarca guardo silencio, recargó su espalda en la silla y contemplo los ojos de Elsa._

 _"Si eso llega a pasar, entonces simplemente tengo solucionar el problema de raíz" El cuerpo de Elsa se tensó ligeramente, Elsa sabia el significado detrás de esas palabras, muerte, Anna "solucionaría" el problema con muerte._

 _"Arendelle a disfrutado de la paz por siglos, no hay muerte de hambre, no hay enfermedad, Todo rey de Arendelle se asegura de gobernar con cuidado para seguir siendo un dios ante los ojos de otros, Escucha Elsa... Todo rey puede ser un dios, simplemente tienes que saber gobernar adecuadamente, si tu pueblo sufre de hambre, muerte y enfermedad, no eres mas que un demonio ante los ojos de tu gente, es asi como funciona el mundo, todo mundo puede ser un dios o un demonio."_

 _"Por supuesto, hay pocos Dioses entre nosotros o ninguno, es difícil mantenerse firme y no cometer errores o sucumbir ante un deseo... a diferencia de los demonios ellos sucumben a sus deseos mas primitivos sin importar lo que otros piensen de ellos, simplemente quieren vivir sus vidas sin importar como, son una enfermedad, una plaga, como protector de Arendelle yo me encargo que esa plaga no entre a mi reino, no mientras yo sea su rey"_

"...Estas mejor ahora?" Elsa asintió lentamente, girando la rosa en sus dedos de un lado a otro, era una preciosa rosa en realidad. Se pregunto donde la encontró realmente?

"Estoy agotada simplemente" respondió, "es increíble que después de dormir durante días no pueda conseguir el suficiente descanso" Anna asintió, una pequeña sonrisa deslizándose entre sus labios, Elsa extendió la mano y acaricio el cabello de Anna, mirando con cuidado las hebras de blanco y rojo, parecía que este finalmente había dejado de cambiar, pero ahora simplemente habían dejado una marca en ella.

Elsa le recordó a un tigre que vio en un libro infantil años atrás, no era de su agrado aquel tigre, pues en el libro, la bestia continuaba atacando las dulces creaturas del bosque, destruyendo sus hogares y llenando de miedo sus corazones, en su inocencia, Elsa siempre pedía a su madre que lo leyera cada noche, esperando que el final de la historia cambiara, pues el ella, las creaturas se reunieron para buscar al tigre y matarlo por todo el daño que hizo, pero para malestar de Elsa, en la historia, los animales perdonaron al tigre sus fechorías y le permitieron vivir con ellos cuando se dieron cuenta que solo deseaba compañía.

Era muy estúpido para Elsa en realidad, que clase de persona (o animal) destruye cosas solo por que quiere compañía? Seria mas fácil que se acercara de buena gana verdad? Se evitaría un montón de problemas.

"Tigre..."

"Disculpa?" Pregunto Anna en la confusión, Elsa parpadeo, regresando a la realidad.

"Tu me recuerdas a un tigre... en tu cabello, me refiero." El monarca frunció el ceño sin poder comprender en lo absoluto, quizás Elsa tenia fiebre y comenzaba a delirar? Probablemente.

"Que cosas mas extrañas dices mujer" Anna se inclino al frente deteniéndose como siempre lo hizo cuando deseaba un beso de Elsa, seria la princesa quien diera el permiso. Elsa deseaba ella lo hacia con fervor, pero, como podría ceder tan fácil a los deseos de su cuerpo? Quería hacer sufrir a Anna.

En lugar de inclinarse Elsa retrocedió, la pelirroja frunció el ceño ligeramente en las acciones de Elsa.

"Necesito un baño" Murmuro la princesa, el monarca se levantó de su lugar, lista para marcharse. "No" Elsa extendió su mano y atrapo la muñeca de Anna deteniendo sus movimientos por completo.

"Quiero que tu lo hagas" Anna era sorprendida, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente cuando las palabras de Elsa golpearon sus oídos.

"Por que tendría que hacerlo yo?" Se burlo, cuando recupero la compostura, "Para eso están los siervos recuerdas?"

"He dicho que tu lo hagas Anna" Elsa se sorprendió ante el tono de su propia voz, era demandante y extrañamente frio, la voz de un lider.

"Que demonios pasa contigo mujer? Estas enferma?" Pregunto mientras extendía su mano libre y la colocaba sobre la frente de Elsa esperando encontrar la fiebre en pleno apogeo.

"No me hagas repetirlo _mujer_ " la pelirroja aparto su mano, su cuerpo rígido de una forma que solo mostro la irritación incontrolable, sus ojos azul océano se centraron únicamente en los de Elsa, como si deseara ahogarla en lo mas profundo del océano para que sus pulmones ardieran en las aguas saladas, cuando escuchó su demanda.

Tomó la mano de Elsa que la sostenía y con un ligero apretón la aparto de su propia dejándola en completa libertad y sin decir una palabra salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Elsa soltó el aliento que no sabia había contenido, como pudo imaginar que Anna lo haría? Elsa no esperaba que lo hiciera naturalmente, solo deseaba ver sus reacciones y saber cuan lejos podía llegar.

No lo suficiente al parecer.

Elsa coloco la rosa sobre la mesita de noche, permaneciendo inerte por un momento para dejar su cuerpo descansar, no había mentido cuando dijo que estaba exhausta, la enfermedad parecía drenar toda su energía.

La puerta de Elsa se abrió de un estruendo sobresaltándola del susto, Anna se apresuro por la puerta con un Kai detrás de ella de la misma manera de atareado, sin decir una palabra, el mayordomo se apresuro al baño y preparo el agua a una temperatura apropiada.

"Levántate" ordeno Anna con voz fría y demandante.

"...Que?-

"He dicho que te levantes, querías un baño no? Ahora levántate, no pienses que te llevare en mis brazos no soy un hombre como puedes ver, no poseo la fuerza que tanto presumen ellos, ahora, levántate y camina hasta el baño."

Que demonios estaba pasando? Era realmente lo que Elsa pensó!? Anna le daría un baño? Que demonios había pasado en estos pocos minutos, que pasa con Kai de todas formas!? El mayordomo podía ir y contar que el monarca simplemente había dado un baño a la princesa! Es que estaba loca!

"M-Majestad... no creo que esto sea adecuado..." Murmuro Elsa mirando al mayordomo que hacia su trabajo sin prestar atención a la interacción de las dos mujeres.

"Oh? Es que ahora a cambiado de parecer Alteza?" Se burlo el monarca, y sin esperar respuesta alguna, apartó las mantas del cuerpo de Elsa. La joven princesa no tuvo mas remedio que pararse colocando sus sandalias, ella era mareada y desequilibrada, solo la mano del monarca la mantenía en su lugar.

Anna se movió con rapidez a través de la habitación, sin tener consideración de Elsa que tropezaba detrás de ella para seguir el ritmo.

"Puedes retirarte Kai" ordeno el monarca, el mayordomo ofreció una reverencia y salió del baño caminando a la habitación en busca de la ropa para Elsa, al terminar coloco el cambio sobre la cama y se marcho cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

"Vas a desnudarte o prefieres que también lo haga yo?" Pregunto el monarca. El rostro de Elsa se sonrojo profundamente, no podía desnudarse así como así en frente de Anna, era cierto que deseaba ir mas allá que besos y ligeras caricias con Anna pero ahora... justo ahora... era tan repentino.

Elsa tembló bajo la mirada de Anna, y lentamente comenzó a retirar un tirante de su ropa, deslizándolo sobre su hombro, el monarca se dio media vuelta, caminando a través del baño mientras desabotonaba su chaqueta y la quitaba con rapidez.

 _No me digas que ella va a..._

Elsa la siguió con la mirada, la pelirroja dejo su chaqueta a un lado mientras desabotonaba los puños de su camisa y la aremangó hasta los antebrazos, era ridículamente extraño el verla ahora, con las mangas en sus antebrazos y los guantes colocados aun en sus manos.

"Terminaste?" Pregunto cuando se dio media vuelta, sus ojos permanecieron únicamente en los de Elsa sin prestar atención a su completa desnudes, Elsa asintió en silencio con su rostro tan caliente que sentía morir en cualquier momento, el monarca se apresuro al frente de Elsa, la tomo de la mano y la ayudó a entrar en la bañera.

No podía sostener un suspiro de placer cuando el agua tibia cubrió su cuerpo, podía sentir sus músculos tensos comenzar a soltarse lentamente y finalmente relajarse por completo, cubrió su pecho con sus brazos esperando a que Anna no mirara aun mas...

La pelirroja acercó un banquillo de la esquina colocándolo detrás de la tina, Elsa no era capas de ver su rostro y era demasiado avergonzada para girar su cabeza y mirarla a los ojos, Elsa era tan quieta como podía y a través de su calma era capas de escuchar con claridad.

Escucho el aliento del monarca atraparse en su garganta un par de veces, o la forma temblorosa en que su aliento seria expulsado, escucho el rose de la tela y a través de su rabillo del ojo, vio el par de guantes colocarse sobre la mesa donde los jabones y fragancias descansaban.

"Arriba" susurro la pelirroja en un hilo de su voz, Elsa obedeció en silencio, enderezando su espalda para permitir al monarca comenzar a lavar.

Fue extraño, fue excitante y confuso al mismo tiempo, cuando por primera ves sintió el tacto desnudo de Anna sobre su piel, sus manos eran suaves, una caricia casi fantasmal y delicada cuando pasaba el trapo sobre la espalda de Elsa, al principio pensó que fue accidental, Elsa se estremeció al sentir el rose, pero entonces habría muchos mas, fueron fugaces pero ahí estaban, siendo extrañamente a propósito...

Elsa apretó sus labios, tratando con todo su ser el poder ocultar su sonrisa orgullosa, parecía que el monarca no podía mantener sus manos quietas por tanto tiempo.

" _Usted es preciosa..._ " Susurro el monarca lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por Elsa, la princesa guardo silencio ante el alago de Anna, su cuerpo parecía vibrar con cada rose de Anna y sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

El monarca fue efectivo con su baño, enjuagando el cabello y después lavar con aromáticas fragancias y volver a enjuagar, la acción se repito un par de veces antes de finalmente terminar.

"Esta echo" murmuro, se levanto de su asiento y camino frente a Elsa tomando la toalla y ofrecerla a Elsa.

Elsa miro abiertamente a su rey, tomando cada detalle de ella, la forma en que su camisa era echa perfectamente a su medida, no fue holgada en lo absoluto, no hay arruga alguna en ella, la forma en que su corbatín se ajusto perfectamente a su cuello alto de la camisa, la forma en que sus pantalones cubrían la camisa y la mantenían en su sitio a la perfección.

era tanta perfección que Elsa quería arruinar, quería ser quien arrugara esa camisa, quería ser quien desato aquel estúpido corbatín y expusiera la piel de su cuello, aquella que era oculta para todo el mundo, quería ser quien sacara la camisa de sus pantalones para poder introducir sus manos debajo de ella y tocar la piel de Anna, Elsa quería tantas cosas que solo podía encontrar en una sola persona.

"T-tienes que acercarte mas o no alcanzaré la toalla Anna" El monarca resoplo pero obedeció, se inclino y ofreció la toalla.

Elsa tomo la toalla y en su camino tomo la muñeca de Anna, y de un tirón atrajo hacia si al monarca, cayendo dentro de la bañera, quizás fue estúpido, Elsa había leído esta escena en los libros, pero en ellos nunca contaron lo doloroso que podía ser para ambos.

El monarca se quejo en el dolor cuando sus rodillas chocaron con el borde de la tina y en su apuro por salvar su vida, tomo el borde de la tina golpeando su brazo con ella.

"Que demonios Elsa!" Gritó el monarca ahora completamente dolorida y empapada " intentas matarme!" Gruño tanto en la rabia y el dolor, su rostro era empapado por el agua salpicada pero está no podía borrar el dolor de su rostro.

"Me disculpare... mas tarde." Murmuro Elsa tomando el estúpido corbatín de Anna y tirar de el para besar al monarca, su primera reacción fue tensarse por el repentino choque, no tardo demasiado para regresar el beso, su desesperación por continuar cerca de Elsa la obligo a olvidar el dolor y meterse completamente en la bañera.

Elsa era hambrienta y desesperada por mas contacto, quería sentir las manos desnudas de Anna sobre su cuerpo y sentir sus propias manos descubriendo el enigma de Anna.

La joven princesa soltó el corbatín decidiendo que ya no necesitaba forzar al monarca, sus manos viajaron a los costados de la pelirroja, tirando con desesperación de la camisa para descomprimirla de los pantalones, tomando la cintura de Anna ahora desnuda y pegarla por completo en su cuerpo.

Podía sentir como la piel de Anna se erizaba bajo su tacto y en su placer Elsa soltó un gemido de placer al sentir la figura de Anna sobre ella en todos los lugares correctos, solo deseaba mas, mucho mas de esto.

"Y-Yo no puedo continuar..." Susurro la pelirroja en un gruñido casi animal, parecía tener un duelo entre alejarse y continuar con las acciones que tanto deseaba su cuerpo, su rostro se alejo de Elsa pero su cuerpo se negaba a separes de el de Elsa.

"Ya es tarde para detenernos..." Gimió Elsa cuando el cuerpo de Anna inconscientemente se presionó en ella "R-recuerdas...? _S-solo la muerte es c-capas de frenar e-estos actos irracionales..._ " Gimió Elsa recordando las palabras exactas que un día le dijo Anna.

El monarca guardo silencio, deteniendo todo acto de su cuerpo, sus ojos eran encapuchados en la lujuria poco controlable y Elsa solo deseaba que esta consumiera por completo el cuerpo de Anna, Elsa era tan frustrada sexualmente que poco podía controlarse ahora.

Este era un momento que no dejaría escapar a Anna, no cuando el barco de la cordura había zarpado horas antes dejando a ambas en el puerto.

" _Entonces no deseo morir jamás..."_ Susurro el monarca mirando con ojos dilatados en el cuerpo desnudo de Elsa.

 **Bueno... Aquí estamos otra ves... yo no se como va a reaccionar en este capitulo Lector- Sempai, seguro usted me odiara o extrañamente me querrá un poco xD pero tengo que admitir que las "escenas" sexuales... no se me dan muy bien, yo no quiero ser demasiado detallado en eso, e leído muchos fic donde son muy detallados y en cierto modo pierden algo, es como que ya no dejan nada a la imaginación, le dejo esto a usted, si quiere que sea mas detallado en esto... entonces avisarme, pero por favor por favor! No me pida que sea tan extremadamente detallado! Sino nunca podre ver mi rostro en el espejo de lo avergonzado que estaría todo el tiempo D;**

 **Otro Tema: yo quería hacer una nueva historia sobre cualquier cosa, si usted tiene alguna idea para algo, hágame saber ^^**

 **Lo siento! No me odio y espero no decepcionarlo, e estado actualizando con mas frecuencia ^^ que le parece. Gracias por leer y comentar, y por ahora creo que no tengo ninguna duda sobre el español xD si usted quiere agregar algo yo lo leeré con gusto, los quiero a todos! Y estaré actualizando con frecuencia asi que usted puede revisar con la misma frecuencia.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola ^^ aquí estamos otra ves, sus comentarios aaaaaaaaaah me hace sonrojar Loreley 7u7 gracias a todos por sus comentarios me saca una sonrisa de formas distintas xD aquí esta el capitulo 19 espero y lo disfrute, intente hacerlo mas largo...**

Elsa cubrió su cuerpo con las mantas, mirando abiertamente al monarca mientras esta se bestia, la pelirroja estaba de espaldas a ella, abrochando sus pantalones sin prestar atención a su alrededor, Elsa se sintió orgullosa al ver las marcas que ella había causado en la espalda de su rey.

Tenia esta extraña sensación de poder y posesividad al saber que ahora le pertenecía completamente a ella, la pelirroja camino un par de metros inclinados para recoger su camisa aun ligeramente húmeda, un ligero suspiro tembloroso escapo de sus labios cuando sintió la fría tela aferrarse a su cuerpo caliente.

Sus manos eran torpes y temblorosas cuando intentó abotonarla, maldiciendo en voz alta cuando noto que un extremo era mas largo que el otro al abotonarlas de una forma incorrecta, gruño y lo intento por segunda ves, pero el resultado era el mismo. Elsa sonrió, lentamente se deslizó de la cama cubriendo sus desnudes con la manta envolviéndola a su alrededor.

Quien diría que el orgulloso rey arrogante no sabia vestirse por si misma?

"Esta estúpida camina" la escucho gruñir cuando estaba detrás de ella, Elsa la tomo del antebrazo obligándola a dase la vuelta.

"Primero..." Murmuro Elsa desabotonando la camina por competo una ves mas, permitiendo que sus manos tocaran de ves en cuando el cuerpo de Anna, "Hay que ponerla del lado correcto" continuo Elsa deslizando la camisa por los hombros de Anna, Elsa se inclino al frente dejando un mordisco suave en la mandíbula del monarca, apartándose un segundo mas tarde con una sonrisa satisfecha cuando escuchó el gruñido en voz baja.

Tomó la camisa cambiando a la vista correcta mientras graba alrededor de Anna deteniéndose detrás de ella, los brazos de Anna se echaron hacia atrás con naturaleza esperando por Elsa.

La joven princesa comenzó a vestir a Anna, camino al frente una ves mas y comenzó abotonar la camina con dedos agiles cubriendo la desnudes del monarca, al llegar al ultimo botón de su pecho, Elsa detuvo sus movimientos, se permitió inclinarse al frente y besar el cuello de Anna, satisfecha al escuchar el aliento enganchado del monarca.

Ahora le pertenecía por completo verdad? Eso quería decir que podía hacer cosas como esta sin alguna razón en particular, podía hacerlo cuando ella lo deseara y donde quisiera cierto? Sus labios se deslizaron entre el cuello y el hombro de Anna y sin previo aviso hundió sus dientes el la piel caliente, sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de la cintura del monarca como una serpiente, pegando sus cuerpos por completo.

El ligero estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de Elsa al sentir la frialdad en la tela de Anna, solo la hacia arquearse en el cuerpo de la pelirroja, sus dientes mordiendo de una forma difícil al punto de extraer la sangre.

El monarca gruñó, parecía querer ocultar su malestar, pero cuando Elsa se removió de lugar solo para hundir sus dientes por segunda ves, el monarca se estremeció, levantó su mano tomando el hombro de Elsa y empujar lentamente hacia atrás.

"Detente" gruñó cuando Elsa no se movió en lo absoluto "He dicho que te detengas" Repito en voz firme, esta ves empujado con ambas manos hacia atrás en Elsa, el repentino movimiento arrastro los dientes de Elsa por su piel rasgando mas de la cuenta.

"Que demonios te pasa mujer" Dijo entre dientes el monarca, cubriendo con su mano las heridas causadas por Elsa, sus ojos estudiaron su dedos ligeramente cubiertos por su propia sangre.

"No se me permite hacer tal cosa?" Preguntó Elsa de una forma tan inocente como pudo reunir, El Monarca guardó silencio apretando el agarre en su herida. Elsa se acercó, ofreciendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora cuando el monarca estrecho sus ojos en ella.

Terminó de abotonar la camisa, sus manos se desliaron a través del abdomen de Anna deteniéndose en sus pantalones, sin apartar la mirada de Anna, descomprimió sus pantalones, tomo las puntas de la camisa y comenzó a meter entre ellos.

"Quien hace esto para ti Anna?" preguntó Elsa en voz alta, siendo el malestar de los celos burbujear en su estomago, quien era la afortunada sierva que bestia y desvestía todos los días a su Rey? Porque era claro que Anna no lo hacia para si misma, la forma en la cual no podía poner su camisa del lado correcto o como su cuerpo parecía saber que hacer con exactitud para ser vestido por manos ajenas.

"Kai" Respondió, vendió y maldito seas Kai... el hombre tan afortunado.

"Mm..." Tarareo Elsa "...Y es solo el? O también Gerda... cual quiera otro siervo? "preguntó casualmente terminando de abotonar los pantalones cuando la camisa estaba en su lugar adecuado y presentable.

"Es solo Kai, me viste desde que tengo memoria, Gerda se encarga de la cocina y otras cosas" Respondió el monarca, ajena al echo que la mujer frente a ella era consumida lentamente por los celos.

La princesa tomo los pantalones de Anna tirando de ella en su cuerpo.

"Estoy tan celosa de Kai en este momento..." Susurro Elsa en los labios de su Rey "El ser capas de verte desnuda cada día..." Murmuró , Elsa retrocedió lentamente cuando no hay respuesta por parte de Anna, en cambio, levantó sus manos y comenzó alisar la camisa en los hombros de Anna en busca de cualquier arruga, las manos del monarca se movieron tan rápido que Elsa solo notó cuando sintió el agarre firme envuelto en sus muñecas deteniendo todo movimiento.

Elsa miró a los ojos de Anna confundida, pero en ellos solo encontró la irritación.

"No hagas esto a mi" Dijo el Monarca "Tu lo haces a el... todo el tiempo, lo e visto" El cuerpo de Anna se puso rígido, soltó las manos y retrocedió, entró al baño en busca de sus guantes y chaqueta.

"Vístete, Gerda entrara pronto" y sin decir mas, salió de la habitación.

….

"Majestad" saludó Kai, el mayordomo esperaba con paciencia en la habitación de su rey con un baño tibio esperando por ella, la pelirroja ofreció un ligero asentimiento en respuesta, caminó al baño y espero por Kai, no tenia que esperar demasiado cuando Kai la seguía muy de cerca, el Mayordomo tomó la chaqueta húmeda y los guantes colocándolos sobre una silla.

Descomprimió los pantalones y miro a los pies de su rey por un momento.

"Majestad..." El monarca centro su atención en Kai, esperando a que el continuara, "Sus botas no están..." La pelirroja miró sus pies desnudos.

Por que no lo notó?

"Iré por ellos en un momento" Tranquilizo Kai continuando con su tarea anterior, desabotono la camina con rapidez y la deslizó de Anna continuando con sus pantalones, la pelirroja entró en la bañero cuando Kai se giro para deshacerse de la ropa húmeda.

Tal y como Anna había echo por Elsa, El mayordomo se sentó detrás de ella tomando una esponja y tallar la espalda magullada con delicado cuidado. Los dos guardaron silencio, solo el ocasional goteo de agua se escuchaba en la habitación.

Elsa había sido particularmente entusiasta, rasgando la piel del monarca con un entusiasmo que había extraído la sangre.

El mayordomo limpió con cuidado las heridas de su Rey, pasando la esponja en las marcas rojas de los dientes de Elsa y las líneas incontables donde Elsa había clavado sus uñas horas atrás.

"...Kai...?" Susurró la pelirroja en la incertidumbre y voz temblorosa, Kai podía imaginar como se sintió, podía imaginarla como se hundía en una desesperación y el miedo, buscando con la misma desesperación la ayuda de su único amigo.

"Esta bien majestad" Tranquilizo el Mayordomo, Kai sabía con certeza lo que tanto preocupaba a su rey.

Temía ser juzgado.

Por naturaleza el monarca nunca le importó las opiniones de otros, para ella simplemente eran un punto siego frente ella, algo inexistente, algo que no valía la pena ser escuchado. Pero con Kai fue diferente, a ella le importaba lo que Kai pensó de ella, le importaba la opinión del hombre que había estado a su lado todos estos años.

Kai era consiente de las actividades de su Rey con la princesa Elsa, desde el primer momento. Fue Kai quien se aseguró que nadie entrara o caminara por los pasillos de la biblioteca cuando vio a su rey entrar en ella, se aseguro que ningún ojo curioso mirara la comprometedora posición que el rey y la princesa se encontraron.

Fue confuso al principio, la forma en la cual Anna había cambiado extrañamente su comportamiento, extrañamente los ojos de Anna buscarían entre las multitudes a una cierta princesa, la forma en la cual comenzó a caminar con frecuencia sobre los pasillos mas transitados por Elsa y en ocasiones cuando la encontraba caminado sola, El cuerpo de su Rey se debatía entre ir y acercarse a Elsa o retroceder ates de ser vista en las penumbras de los pasillos.

Y cuando finalmente se decidía por caminar al frente y en dirección a Elsa, el príncipe Hans aparecería detrás de su esposa tomándola en sus brazos y besarla, Kai veía como el rostro de su rey se consumía en la tristeza la rabia y finalmente la realidad de la situación.

El paso de los días se convirtió en meses y Kai pensó que su rey se había dado por vencida, regreso a sus antiguos hábitos, ocultarse en las penumbras de su despacho y salir únicamente para dormir un par de horas, pero justo cuando Kai comenzaba a tranquilizarse algo extraño sucedió, un barco había sido preparado con rumbo a las islas del sur, solo esperaba que el príncipe Hans lo abordara para zarpar.

Su Rey había actuado finalmente.

Enviando lejos a su hermano con el pretexto de cobrar las deudas del reino, quitando la pieza de un rey en el ajedrez para llegar a la reina y suplantarla con su propia pieza.

Kai era consiente de todo a su alrededor y las intenciones de su rey, sabía que nada podía detenerla cuando tomó una decisión, era imposible que se detuviera para reclamar lo que por derecho era suyo, Kai estaba preocupado en el fondo, acaso su rey se detendría en esta ocasión por el simple echo que su rival era su hermano? O simplemente atacaría con todo lo que tenia para destruir por completo de un solo movimiento...

Kai lo sabía.

Su lugar como mayordomo, era estar al lado de su rey y asegurarse que todo favoreciera al monarca y nada se interpusiera en su camino.

Si el deseo de su rey era la princesa Elsa, El se aseguraría que durara la mayor parte del tiempo.

…

Después de aquel día, El Mayordomo era consiente de las actividades nocturnas de su rey, cada noche se deslizaba a través de los pasillos adentrándose en los aposentos de la princesa, arrastrándose a través del castillo donde su morada era Elsa.

Y cada mañana el se encargó de limpiar las heridas causadas por la pasión de la princesa, El rey que únicamente sangraba para Elsa.

Los ojos de Kai estudiaban todo con detallada atención, la forma en la cual la princesa Elsa interactuaba con su Rey, como ella era en absoluto control sobre ella sin siquiera saberlo, y su rey sin que ella fuera consiente, era esclavo de sus impulsos y deseos.

Kai pensó que las guerras y los amores eran muy parecidos, en ambos se pierde y ambos se sufre, incuso se llega a perder la vida pero en esta ocasión... El se aseguraría que no fuera su rey el perdedor, el que saliera lastimado por los daños colaterales y mucho menos el que perdiera la vida, si alguien tendría que ser el que saliera dañado... tendría que ser aquel traidor.

…

Las trompetas resonaron a lo lejos anunciando la llegada de alguien importante, la pelirroja apartó la mirada de sus documentos centrando la atención en la puerta, esperando con anticipación a su mayordomo quien traería noticias del recién llegado. Tal y como ella espera, Kai llamo a la puerta con suaves toques y sin esperar una respuesta entro a la habitación.

"Me disculpo Majestad" Dijo el Mayordomo ofreciendo una profunda reverencia "El Duque a llegado y hace su camino al castillo... Quiere que envíe a un criado para buscar un establecimiento para el Duque fuera del castillo?"

El monarca guardo silencio, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera, no quería alojar a ningún extraño en su castillo, pero por mucho que odiara a Lady Catelyn, la mujer había sido firme en la decisión de mantener el hospedaje a los invitados en el castillo, solo para algunos.

"No" respondió entre un suspiro " Las habitaciones del Norte fueron preparadas con anticipación cierto?" El Mayordomo asintió "Muy bien... lleven el equipaje del Duque a la habitación mas profunda del catillo que no sean las mazmorras" Gruño el monarca, los labios del mayordomo temblaron ligeramente obligándose a no sonreír.

"Como usted ordene Majestad" El mayordomo hizo una reverencia como despedida y salió.

Un par de minutos pasaron cuando el monarca desdió que tenia que salir de su estudio para recibiría al hombre pequeño.

El monarca bajó con elegancia por las escaleras brillando en su total perfección de limpieza y orden en su persona, ya podía escuchar la voz del duque resonar a través de las amplias paredes mientras admiraba y alagaba la limpieza.

"Ah! El aroma a limpio!" Respiro el Duque "Tal como esperaba, ciertamente el castillo mas precioso que jamás e visto" Los labios de Anna temblaron en un gruñido silencioso, como odiaba a este hombre en particular.

Elsa estaba de pie frente al Duque con una sincera sonrisa y ofreciendo su mano para que fuera besada, El anciano no perdió tiempo alguno, tomó la mano de Elsa con entusiasmo y beso los nudillos de Elsa por un tiempo demasiado largo para el gusto de Anna.

"Ah tal belleza en usted Alteza, parece simplemente aumentar con cada día que pasa, es aun mas preciosa que el día de su boda" Continuo el Duque, mirando con ojos soñadores al rostro ligeramente sonrojado de Elsa.

"G-gracias" tartamudeó Elsa, ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser elogiada de tal manera, si bien sabía que el Duque solo era un hombre de palabras elocuentes y la mayoría de ellas eran bacías, sabía como utilizarlas para hacer aletear el corazón de cualquier mujer.

"No tiene por que agradecerme Alteza, a los dioses es a los cuales doy las gracias, soy afortunado por permitirme que mis ojos miren tal belleza exquisita que ningún pintor puede retratar en un simple lienzo!" Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

"He traído obsequias para usted Alteza! Un pequeño agradecimiento por no abandonarme en aquella ocasión de su boda, yo se premiar aquellos que me ayudan, soy un hombre que no olvida los favores que recibe." El Duque hizo un ligero gesto con su mano sobre su hombro llamando la atención de su acompañante.

"Solo es un humilde barco" Dijo el Duque sin mucha importancia, como si no fuera la gran cosa el obsequiar un tal barco "lo mande construir cuando llegue a Weselton, especial mente para usted"

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron lentamente, un barco!? Ella nunca había tenido un barco, no tenia necesidad de uno, después de todo nunca salía de viaje... y estaría mintiendo si no estaba emocionada por el obsequio de este hombre.

"No tenia que molestarse con tal detalle Duque-

"No! No continúe Alteza, usted merece una flota entera y mas! Pero me temo que no soy capas de dar tal cosa, no por el momento al menos" murmuro la ultima parte.

"De todos modos, es suyo, con otros pequeños obsequios en el." El Duque entrego el pergamino a Elsa con una sonrisa que hacía alertar todas las alarmas de Kai, el Mayordomo había estado en silencio todo el tiempo limitándose a escuchar las absurdas palabras del Duque.

Los ojos Del Duque se centraron mas allá de Elsa y con voz estridente dijo "Majestad! Es un honor estar nuevamente en su presencia" El Duque rodeo a Elsa caminando directamente al monarca ofreciendo su singular reverencia con peluquín y todo.

"Duque... me alegra que llegara a salvo..." Respondió el Monarca en voz monótona y carente de emoción alguna, el Duque se levanto de un salto demasiado ágil para alguien de su edad.

"De verdad!?" Preguntó sorprendido "Es extraño... pero Gracias! Los dioses favorecieron el viaje y las aguas eran tranquilas la mayor parte del tiempo." Explico el hombre "Tal y como prometí los navíos esperan en el muelle para ser vaciados." El duque hizo nuevamente un gesto con la mano y una ves mas su acompañante entrego otro pergamino, el Duque entrego el pergamino al Monarca mientras continuaba hablando.

Anna abrió el pergamino frunciendo el seño segundos mas tarde cuando se dio cuenta que no era la lista de los alimentos.

"Que es esto? Por que un barco?"

"Traje lo mejor de lo mejo- Que?" El Duque frunció el ceño y con un rápido movimiento arrebató el pergamino de las manos de Anna, El duque era ajeno al tintineo de las armaduras detrás de Anna, ajeno al echo que los caballeros del rey se prepararon para cortar las manos en ese instante.

La pelirroja alzó su mano, tranquilizando todo movimiento de sus caballeros.

"Tu! Estúpido!" Regañó el Duque a su acompañante, enrollo el pergamino y sin previo aviso golpeo la cabeza del hombre con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. "Me disculpo por eso Majestad, este par de incompetentes!" Refunfuño mientras pisaba en dirección a Elsa.

"Alteza, me permite?" Pregunto con voz tranquila y amable. Elsa asintió intercambiando los pergaminos. "Es muy amable"

"Me disculpo Majestad, este es su pergamino." El Duque estrecho sus pequeños ojos en su acompañante, reuniendo todo su odio en una sola mirada.

"Kai, muestra las habitaciones para el Duque" El mayordomo asintió ignorando por completo los amplios ojos del Duque.

"Una estancia en el castillo de Arendelle!?" El estaba sorprendió, ya se había echo a la idea de quedarse en un alojamiento de la ciudad, pero que mejor lugar que el castillo!

"Majestad! Usted es tan amable, claramente mis huesos no soportarían una incomoda cama en alguna de esas estancias de la ciudad." Kai comenzó a moverse obligando al Duque que lo siguiera si no quería perderse entre los pasillos.

"Son sabanas de seda? Por que tengo que decirle que mi piel es extra sensible a cualquier otro material que no se fino y de preferencia que la habitación sea cálida, me gusta dormir desnudo por comodidad así que yo estaría mas cómodo con una habitación..." El mayordomo guardo silencio, escuchado las demandas del Duque que claramente ignoraría y se aseguraría de quemar las sabanas de esa cama...

"Solo tendrás que soportarlo un par de semanas..." Susurró Elsa cuando vio el malestar en el rostro de su amante.

"Suena como una eternidad" Respondió el monarca. Elsa trato de ocultar su sonrisa, los dos amantes mantuvieron su distancia al recordar que no estaban en la habitación o en los confines del despacho, siempre estaba la posibilidad que alguien mirara desde las sombras.

"Estas bien?" Susurro Elsa, El monarca asintió ligeramente.

"Es solo un ligero dolor de cabeza" Murmuró " Así que... un barco" no era una pregunta, los ojos de Elsa se estrecharon ligeramente en su amante, podía ver con claridad las líneas de los celos formándose en el rostro de su rey. "Si querías un barco solo tenias que pedírmelo, yo podría darte una flota si así lo deseas."

"Yo no lo pedí Anna" Respondo Elsa notando la irritación en la voz de Anna " El Duque me lo obsequio como un agradecimiento-

"Un agradecimiento para que?" Interrumpió la pelirroja, el monarca abrió el pergamino en sus manos fingiendo prestar atención a las letras sin sentido cuando en realidad sus ojos disparaban rápidas miradas al rostro de Elsa. "Por que alguien como el Duque tendría que agradeserte?" Continuo.

Elsa suspiró lentamente, ella solo quería atravesar la distancia que las separaba y besar a este estúpido y celos rey frente a ella.

"El piensa que yo fui de ayuda para convencerte del tratado con Weselton" Respondió Elsa, "Piensa que si no fuera por mi tu nunca aceptarías" El monarca tarareo en respuesta frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, Elsa no sabía si fue por sus palabras o por algo que en el pergamino estaba escrito.

"Y los elogios... también eran un agradecimiento? El Duque parecía poner mucho empeño en cada palabra que se deslizo de sus labios y de acuerdo a tus reacciones parecían tener el efecto que el Duque deseaba." Elsa parpadeo un par de veces, cuanto tiempo había estado mirando Anna?

Ciertamente Anna era tal y como algunos siervos lo nombraron en ocasiones cuando pensaron que nadie estaba escuchando.

Un fantasma.

Abecés Elsa los encontraría susurrando entre ellos, se preguntaban si en realidad tenían un rey o era simplemente una fachada, abecés el monarca desaparecía por completo, sin dejar rastro alguno, estos serian incluso días enteros donde ningún siervo sabía nada de su rey, se preguntaron si en secreto murió y nadie lo notó, pero entonces días mas tarde la encontraban sentada en el comedor o vagando por los pasillos en completo silencio, quizás, después de todo si era un fantasma.

"Preciosa" Susurro Elsa, el cuerpo del monarca se tensó visiblemente cuando las palabras de Elsa resonaron en sus oídos.

"Que?"

"Eres hermosa y la forma en que tus ojos me miran me hace temblar en sitios que no puedo mencionar en voz alta, eres el ser mas perfecto que puede existir y estoy completamente segura que todo hombreo o mujer desea tu cuerpo tal como yo lo hago, si las miradas que te lanzan los siervos cuando piensan que no los veo es una pista" susurro Elsa lo suficientemente alto para que solo Anna escuchara, la presencia de los caballeros no era un problema para Elsa, aprendió a acostumbrarse a su presencia y en algunas ocasiones Anna la tranquilizo diciendo que ellos nunca dirían una palabra de lo que sus ojos u oídos vieron y escucharon.

"Q-Que estas diciendo tan repentinamente!? Los Siervos...? Que demonios?" Las cejas de la pelirroja se surcaron y Elsa casi se sintió derretir cuando un ligero rubor tintó las mejillas del monarca.

"Dios..." Gimió la princesa, sus puños se apretaron a sus costados sin importarle que el pergamino se arrugara.

Los ojos del Monarca se estrecharon en Elsa, el hambre brilló en sus ojos, un hambre que hacia estremecer el cuerpo de la rubia con anticipación, sabía las promesas detrás de esa mirada, sabía que su cuerpo lo disfrutaría de principio a fin y solo la hacia desear con mas fervor que sucediera ahora.

"C-contrólate mujer!" Gruño la pelirroja cuando vio las reacciones en el cuerpo de Elsa, su pecho se agito, sus labios entre abiertos deseosos de ponerse en marcha con los de ella, las manos de Elsa inconscientemente fueron subiendo a través de su cuerpo de una forma tan tortuosamente lenta hasta detenerse alrededor de su abdomen y abrazarse así misma como si con esas acciones borrara el deseo que en sus ojos brillaba.

Parecía que Elsa simplemente no tenia suficiente de la pelirroja, tendría que arrastrara al armario mas cercano y no dejarla libre hasta que su hambre fue saciado.

 **Capitulo 19 D: no se moleste tanto con migo de acuerdo :3 usted sabe que yo los quiero xD yo estaba esperando con ansias sus comentarios, levante mis brazos en victoria cuando el primer comentario apareció diciendo que no fuera tan detallado yo estaba algo como "Si! Gracias" y entonces apareció otro 7u7 y yo estaba como algo ('7u7) peor al final todo esta bien gracias, en los próximos tratare de no ser taaaan detallado pero si algo.**

 **Trate de escribir lo mejor que podía y hacer los cambios que ustedes me dijeron pero no se si los corregí por completo (/.\\) espero que si D:**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia y a los nuevos... Gracias! Bienvenidos al tren de los "dotados" xD**


	20. Chapter 20

**HOLA! Hombre no recuerdo cuanto tiempo a pasado pero bueno... aquí estamos, no tengo escusa para el retraso xD (no se me ocurre nada... XD) en fin aquí esta el capitulo... 20 si, espero le guste no se enoje! Gracias saludos abrazos y algo mas 7u7**

"En mi cumpleaños mis padres suelen lanzar luces al cielo por la noche" Murmuro Elsa en un suspiro, recordando todas aquellas noches cuando las luces voladoras iluminaban el cielo nocturno como mil estrellas flotando alrededor, eran preciosas y su pueblo las lanzaban durante una semana entera. Elsa siempre las miraba desde el gran balcón principal.

"Por que lo hacen? Es extraño..." El Monarca frunció el ceño, las extrañas culturas de Corona eran eso, Extrañas. Por que alguien lanzaría luces al cielo? Un simple abrazo y los buenos deseos era mas que suficiente no? Pero como siempre, los de Corona les gustaba lucirse ante el mundo, Anna lo descubrió hace mucho tiempo, siempre haciendo tales cosas para sobresalir ante los otros reinos, muchos creían que la magia reinaba sobre Corona, esos comentarios siempre hacían al monarca reír con amargura y erizar su piel en un desagradable escalofrío.

"Mi pueblo susurra las oraciones a los dioses, agradeciendo por mi nacimiento, al ser la única hija entre los barones fui bendecida por los dioses, un día reinaría Corona y traería una nueva era, al lanzar las luces al cielo, las oraciones llegan a los oídos de los dioses en los cielos." Elsa acaricio las manos de Anna, jugando con ellas distraídamente mientras hablaba.

Durante las ultimas dos horas se escondieron de la persistente compañía del Duque, Anna no entendía como ese pequeño hombre podía ser un gran problema, desde su llegada, estaba constantemente alrededor de Anna, la pelirroja era consiente que aquel pequeño hombre era inteligente, lo que le faltaba de altura le sobraba en inteligencia _demasiado inteligente para su propio bien._

Siempre con ojos astutos en busca de algo que Anna no podía ver, siempre seguido de aquellos dos hombre sospechosos para Anna.

Pero ahora, luego de ocultarse durante horas del hombre –lo cual le resultaba absurdo a Anna, _tener que ocultarse en su propio castillo!?-_ pero al fin de cuentas dio resultado. Ahora descansando finalmente en la sala de cuadros donde todo el mundo parecía olvidar aquel salón, a nadie le agradaba entrar aquella habitación, todos aquellos rostros del linaje Arendelle custodiaban la habitación con ojos duros y fríos.

Los siervos que entraban a limpiar la habitación, constantemente sentían un escalofrío en su espalda y los bellos de su cuello de punta.

Era como si nadie fuera digno de estar en la presencia de todos aquellos hombres y mujeres de cabellos de fuego, sin poder soportar la mirada de aquellos ojos congelados en el tiempo, mirando a través de sus almas y juzgarlos con mano dura.

"Tu pueblo es extraño" susurro el monarca en el cuello de Elsa, su aliento erizaba la piel de Elsa de la forma mas agradable, ella apreciaba estos extraños momentos donde Anna dejaba atrás su enfado y su titulo siendo simplemente Anna.

"son nuestras costumbres, Arendelle resulta extraño para mi gente" Elsa sonrió lentamente mientras hablaba. "Nos resultan muy arrogantes" Bromeo la rubia, los brazos de Anna se apretaron ligeramente en su cintura.

"Arrogantes?" Pregunto, Elsa no tenia que mirarla para saber que su ceja se alzaba lentamente"Es lo que piensa la Corona de nosotros?" La rubia se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

"Arendelle no se mescla con otros reinos, su gente raras veces sale del reino a otros lugares y cuando salen todo el mundo los ve como creaturas místicas" Explico Elsa " ningún rey antiguo a pisado fuera de Arendelle y son pocos los extranjeros que viene a Arendelle, miedos de no estar a la _Altura"_ En cierto modo esto era cierto, era completamente extraño ver a un nacido de Arendelle en otro lugar fuera de Arendelle.

"Hans siempre esta fuera de Arendelle" Respondió Anna en voz extraña, al mencionar a Hans mientras estaba con Elsa de esta forma tan intima le deja un amargo sabor de boca.

"...Si, pero el no es un rey, parece que entre la familia Arendelle tienen esta extraña regla que al convertirse en rey no pueden salir del castillo" La pelirroja suspiro lentamente apoyando su cabeza en la nuca de Elsa, el aroma de Elsa inundaba sus pulmones de una forma que Anna podría volverse adicto.

"...Mi padre salió de Arendelle" Respondió el monarca. "un par de veces en realidad..." Elsa giro su cuerpo ligeramente para enfrentar a Anna.

"Eso es cierto?" La pelirroja asintió "Ese día debió escribirse en la historia" Elsa sonrió ampliamente, su padre siempre le conto sobre Arendelle. Arendelle no era el reino favorito de Elsa, en realidad siempre estaba preguntando por los lejanos reinos, mas allá del horizonte, sus extrañas culturas le resultaban fascinantes.

Pero su padre siempre estaba hablando de Arendelle, abecés su voz era tensa e irritada cuando se trataba de los Arendelle y otras veces era tan dolida que Elsa se preguntaba por que su padre parecía inundarse en la tristeza cuando hablaba de aquel reino y sus monarcas, los odiaba tan profundo y los apreciaba del mismo modo.

"Fue a Corona..." Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron lentamente, "Yo lo acompañe en todas sus visitas"

"Que!? Tu fuiste a Corona?" El monarca asintió, soltando la cintura de Elsa cuando la rubia decidió enfrentar completamente a la pelirroja. "Por que nunca lo dijiste!?"

"Lo estoy diciendo ahora Elsa" El marca resoplo con irritación, por que la gente se empeñaba en hacer preguntas tan tontas? Ella nunca lo entendería, pero esta era Elsa, la mujer que apreciaba de una forma que nunca aprecio a nadie mas, alguien que era digno de su paciencia al menos un poco mas que otros.

"Cuando!? Nos conocimos antes? Por que yo te recordaría si así fuera, mi madre nunca menciono nada y tampoco lo hizo mi padre"

"Tranquilízate Elsa," murmuro el monarca acariciando con calma las manos de Elsa " un par de años en realidad, era joven en aquel entonces, si, nos conocimos, tu padre nos presentó a toda tu familia y probablemente no lo recuerdas por que eras demasiado joven en aquel entonces" la pelirroja respondió cada pregunta de Elsa, Elsa era joven en aquel entonces, no estaba sorprendida que no la recordara era normal.

También entendía por que el rey y la reina nunca mencionaran la visita de su padre y ella, después de todo, una guerra casi se desata por los actos de unos niños y el orgullo de un padre protector para su primogénito y futuro rey de Arendelle.

"Oh..." La rubia tomó una respiración profunda tratando de calmar su salvaje corazón, que esperaba escuchar? Que Anna siempre estaba a su alrededor en aquel entones? Que jugaban durante horas como lo hacia con sus hermanos? Sonaba absurdo, era Anna después de todo.

La mujer que parecía no tener una pisca de infancia en su pasado.

"Eras muy interesante" La rubia levantó la mirada cuando Anna continuo hablando "Corriendo por todos los pasillos detrás de tus hermanos" La mente del monarca se inundo de recuerdos antiguos, cuando caminaba junto a su padre y el rey carlos, escuchando a los niños correr por los pasillos a la distancia y en ocasiones los vería atravesar de un pasillo a otro con Elsa riendo y corriendo sin importarle que pisaba su vestido en el proceso.

El rey Carlos parecía acostumbrado al comportamiento de sus hijos, mientras que su padre parecía incomodo ante los gritos en voz alta de los niños haciendo eco en sus oídos y mirando con un orgullo en Anna cuando la joven niña permanecía caminando junto a el sin apartarse un centímetro.

"Eso no es justo Anna" murmuro Elsa, tratando de ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas al recordar su infancia, ella era salvaje! Imparable! " tu pareces saber sobre mi y yo no se nada de ti" la pelirroja se encogió ligeramente de hombros con indiferencia.

"No puedo ir por ahí hablando todo el tiempo de mi, Elsa, seria inapropiado, no te estoy ocultando nada, simplemente tu no has preguntado en lo absoluto"

"Entonces... puedo preguntarte cualquier cosa?" Pregunto tentativamente, esperando que la respuesta de Anna fuera un si.

"Adelante, como he dicho, yo no oculto nada" Elsa respiro lentamente, su mente llenándose de tantas preguntas que querían ser respondidas.

"Bien, entonces" La princesa se removió en su lugar, tratando de buscar la mayor comodidad para este momento, en realidad solo quería reunir el valor pare hacer la pregunta que siempre le estaba molestando en la parte posterior de su mente.

"Alguna ves te enamoraste en el pasado?" La pelirroja estudio el rostro de Elsa en silencio, tratando de encontrar algo que Elsa no sabía que era, la había molestad? Incomodado? O simplemente esa pregunta estaba fuera de lugar?

"Nunca me enamore en el pasado" respondió finalmente Anna, Elsa trato de ignorar el aleteo en su corazón al escuchar las palabras de Anna, lo forma en que dijo _nunca me enamore en el pasado._

Quiere decir que ahora si estaba enamorada? El pecho de Elsa se hinchó en el orgullo.

"Por que?" La pelirroja apartó la mirada de Elsa, sus ojos viajando a través de toda la habitación mirando los numerosos cuadros de todos sus ancestros y finalmente su retrato mas reciente, probablemente siendo el ultimo de la line Arendelle.

"Mi compañero nunca llego" respondió.

"Que? Estabas esperando un compañero?" Los ojos de Elsa se estrecharon lentamente en la ira que burbujeaba en su estomago.

"Todos los miembros de la familia Arendelle nacen con un compañero Elsa, no lo has notado?" La pelirroja hizo un gesto a los cuadros de la habitación. Los ojos de Elsa miraron con rapides todos ellos buscando algo fuera de lugar, algo que solo Anna parecía ver, pero no hay nada extraño, solo las familias antiguas.

"La familia Arendelle siempre a mantenido la sangre pura Elsa" la confusión barrio el rostro del Elsa, la sangre pura? Que era eso? Su padre nunca menciono nada de eso?

"Espera..." Elsa frunció el ceño en Anna "Quieres decir que... tu familia se casaron e-entre si...?"

"De que otra forma se mantiene la sangre pura?" Respondió Anna con calma y normalidad, El aliento de Elsa se engancho en sus pulmones, eso era extraño! Y completamente fuera de lugar, los dioses nunca lo aprobarían o perdonarían!

"A-Anna... eso es tan..." La voz de Elsa se fue apagando en busca de una palabra que no fuera tan brusca.

"Extraño? Repugnante?" Ofreció Anna con la misma calma de siempre " para otros resulta extraño y repugnante, para mi familia era completamente normal, por que seria extraño enamorarse de alguien a quien miras todo el tiempo y conoces bien? Por que es mas normal enamorarse de un extraño que no conoces hasta dos noches antes de tu matrimonio?" La mente de Elsa daba vueltas sin poder comprender completamente.

Si su padre se enterara de esta atrocidad! El nunca la perdonaría! Se había casado con un hijo nacido del pecado!

"No te pareció extraño que todos los miembros de mi familia compartieran los mismos rasgos? Mejor aun y lo mas notable el color de cabello y ojos?" Elsa miro nuevamente a cada cuadro del salón, notando por primera ves aquel obvio rasgo, por que no lo vio antes? Cada cuadro los miraba con ojos azul océano y cabellos de fuego, todos y cada uno de ellos.

Excepto...

"Q-que pasa con Charlotte...? Ella es ojos verdes y cabellos castaños rojizos?"

"Ella no es de la familia Arendelle, ella es de Corona y un impuro como mis ancestros la llamarían" Respondió, sus ojos se clavaron el cuadro de Charlotte, sus ojos verdes brillaba la amabilidad, la calma, el amor y el perdón, algo completamente extraño entre todos los cuadros con miradas duras y frías.

"Mi padre manchó la sangre cuando se caso con ella" continuo " Cuando quiso solucionar el problema ya era demasiado tarde" Anna apartó la mirada del cuadro sin poder sostener la mirada de aquella mujer por mas tiempo, era tan extraño el remordimiento que sentía en su frio corazón al recordar a Charlotte. Ella siempre era amable con cada personas sin importar su titulo o sociedad, ella era aquella mujer que caminaba por los pasillos sonriendo y ayudando a los siervos que necesitaban un poco de ayuda, viajando a través del pueblo sin tener la preocupación que podía ser apuñalada en cualquier momento.

Tratando de llegar a Anna con palabras sinceras y halagos tiernos, entrando a su habitación cada noche para leer y ayudarla a cubrirse con sus mantas adecuadamente, tratando de calentar su corazón.

"Tu padre fue el ultimo de la sangre pura... el también nació sin un compañero... un hermano?" Susurro Elsa mirando el retrato del hombre imponente a la distancia, era tan difícil de creer que aquel hombre fuerte traiciono el legado de su sangre por amar a alguien distinto.

"No, mi padre no fue el ultimo, el tenia una hermana, mi Madre" respondió la pelirroja recordando el pasado "Soy el ultimo de la sangre Arendelle mi hermano es en realidad mi medio hermano, un bastardo"

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron lentamente en las palabras de Anna, Hans un bastardo!? Dioses! Los bastardos serian apedreados en las calles de Corona y cualquier otro lugar! Por que Hans seguía vivo y mas impresionante aun, conservando su titulo de príncipe!?

"P-Pero como es posible!? Sabes lo que pasa a los bastardos!?" Anna asintió, no era un secreto en realidad, tampoco era un secreto que la familia Arendelle cometía tal pecado de casarse entre si para mantener la sangre pura, todo Arendelle lo sabia y fuera de el, para los ciudadanos de Arerendelle les resultaba incomodo y nunca nadie se atrevió a cuestionar las acciones de sus reyes cuando querían mantener sus cabezas.

Era un secreto que todos conocían, pero con el paso del tiempo dejaron de susurrarlo y contarlo a sus nuevas generaciones hasta que solo los mas ancianos lo sabían y las nuevas generaciones crecieron en la incredulidad, fue en gran parte por la cual Anna no le gustaba salir de Arendelle o su castillo, al hacerlo, todos los ojos se centraban en ella, mirando con tal asombro que era difícil pasar por alto.

No miraban a Anna, ellos solo veían un ser puro que vivía a través del paso de los años, la sangre mas antigua que jamás existió, por que no se sorprendía que a sus ancestros los llamaran dioses? Las personas eran extrañas y Anna no era nadie para sacarlos de su error, ella decidió vivir con ello, dejarlos creer que eran dioses con poderes extraordinarios que podían salvarlos con solo ir a su castillo y decir sus plegarias al monarca imponente.

Ella veía el deseo en los ojos de los otros, la forma en que la miraban, ella no era la única, recordaba las miradas que dedicaban a su padre, las mismas que ahora le lanzan a ella, el miedo, el respeto, el odio y la repugnancia.

Deseosos de estar en los libros favoritos de los antiguos, siempre esperando algo a cambio.

Y se preguntan por que Arendelle nunca se mesclo con otros?

"Mi padre aceptó a Hans, le dio nuestro apellido y lo cuido como propio" explico Anna a Elsa.

Era tan extraño, cuando pensaba en el pasado era como mirar algo completamente diferente, aterrador y espeluznante, así es como se podría describir a su padre.

Anna lo recuerda con tanta claridad, es uno de sus recuerdos mas claros de la infancia, recuerda la preocupación de su padre, la forma en que sus manos se retorcían constantemente sobre el escritorio, la mesa su regazo, todo el tiempo. Recuerda las miradas que lanzaba a Charlotte todo el tiempo, como si deseara que sus ojos fueran dagas afiladas que penetraran el estomago de Charlotte que crecía día con día.

Anna no entendía por que su padre era tan furioso por el nuevo miembro de la familia, ella pronto tendría un nuevo hermano y compañero, aun cuando Anna trataba de ser reservada todo el tiempo, no podía evitar soltar tranquilas sonrisas a Charlotte y cuando su padre no estaba alrededor pedirle por favor le permitiera acercarse a ella y tal ves, si tenia suerte y su padre no aparecía, tocar su estomago abultado.

Pero como un demonio, su padre aparecía todo el tiempo y arrastraba a Anna lejos de Charlotte.

 _"No te acerques! No aun Annakarenia! No hasta que nazca y yo lo vea en primer lugar!"_

Anna no lo entendió hasta aquella noche después de nueve meses de espera y miradas de muerte por parte de su padre, era a mitad de la noche cuando el caos se desato, los gritos en la habitación de su padre y las siervas corriendo a través de los pasillos fuera de su habitación con el temblor en sus voces y el miedo irradiando fuera de sus cuerpos.

Anna saltó de su cama y corrió a la habitación de su padre manteniéndose tranquila sentada en una silla junto a la pared y mirar en silencio lo que pasaba frente a ella, su padre caminaba de un lado a otro, mirando cada pocos minutos en Anna y verla ahí sentada con extraña calma.

Los gritos continuaron por lo que parecían horas interminables, el aroma a sangre inundo la habitación haciendo que Anna arrugara la nariz cada pocos momentos, el aire se mesclaba con otro aroma extraño que Anna nunca antes conoció, pero estaba tan segura que nunca mas quería volver a olerlo.

Finalmente, una nueva voz chirriante lleno la habitación, los gritos desesperados de un bebé en busca del necesario oxigenen y la seguridad de los brazos de su madre, Gerda corrió alrededor de la habitación enredando al niño en una manta caliente y sostenerlo en sus brazos tratando de calmar el llanto del nuevo miembro real.

" _Es un fuerte varón Majestad!"_ Los ojos de su padre brillaron con alegría acercándose con rapidez a Gerda en busca del bebé.

" _NO!"_ La vos de Charlotte resonó en la habitación, era cansada pero manteniendo la misma ferocidad y advertencia que hizo congelar a todo el mundo en su lugar. " _Tráelo a mi"_ Ordeno en Gerda, la mujer miro entre su reina cansada y su rey que prometía la muerte en cada mirada.

" _Dámelo Gerda..."_ Susurro Charlotte con lagrimas brillando en sus ojos, viendo la vacilación de Gerda entre ambos hacia que su corazón latiera con mas fuerza, " _Dámelo!"_ Grito con salvajismo, Anna salto en su lugar, sorprendida por la voz de Charlotte, ella nunca gritaba con tal rabia y desesperación y exigencia.

" _Por favor... Por favor Dámelo Gerda..."_ Sollozó

con cada palabra, El rey apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que Anna pensó que sus dientes cederían en algún momento. Todo era tan extraño en ese momento, es que solo ella estaba emocionada?

" _Muéstrame al niño"_ Solo bastaron aquellas palabras con la suficiente frialdad para que Gerda se undiera en su lugar y apretara al niño contra su pecho tratando de dar toda la proteccion, como si supiera que El rey solo deseaba hacer daño al niño en sus brazos.

" _Gerda"_ La voz tranquila del rey enganchaba el aliento de todos en la habitación, esperando que en cualquier momento saltara sobre Gerda y arrebatara al niño de sus brazos, Gerda se encogió aun mas pequeña bajo la mirada del Rey y espero lo peor.

" _Padre?"_ Los ojos de todos se centraron en Anna y la niña se sintió tan extraña en aquel momento. " _El no deja de llorar... creo que tiene hambre"_ Todos habían sido tan absortos en su conversación que ignoraron por completo los llantos del niño, solo Anna era consiente de el, mirando como el niño se retorcía en los brazos de Gerda que parecían tan apretados en su pequeño cuerpo.

Que pasa si lo lastima?

Gerda miro al niño en sus brazos y después a su Rey, el hombre imponente apretó la mandíbula y sus puños antes de asentir con brusquedad a la cama donde Charlotte abrió sus brazos con rapidez esperando que Gerda le entregara a su pequeño hijo.

" _Todos salgan"_ Ordeno, al instante todos salieron dejando sus labores de lado, olvidando las sabanas manchadas en sangre y la limpieza del pequeño niño.

Charlotte sonrió ampliamente a su bebé finalmente en sus brazos, acariciando sus dedos contra la mejillas sonrojadas del niño mientras lo alimentaba, parecía en su propio mundo, uno donde ni Anna ni su esposo parecían existir, solo su hijo, su primer hijo.

Anna recordó a su padre, la rabia hervía en cada fibra de su ser mientras miraba con desprecio al pequeño cuerpo retorciéndose en las mantas que Charlotte sostenía contra su pecho de forma protectora, El miedo brillaba en cada lagrima que brotaba de Charlotte cuando veía a su esposo caminar de un lado a otro alrededor de la cama como una bestia que esperaba la oportunidad perfecta para arrebatar al niño de sus brazos y devorarlo por completo.

" _No puedes quitármelo... el es mi hijo, es tu hijo!-"_

 _"El no es mi hijo!"_ Anna se estremeció entre los gritos de los adultos " _El no tiene nada de un Arendelle! Es un completo bastado! Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa!?"_ Los ojos de Charlotte parecían brotar mas lagrimas de las que nunca antes vio Anna.

 _"Anna es el ultimo Arendelle!"_ Grito señalando a su hija a la distancia _"Esta era la ultima esperanza que tenia para que nuestra línea continuara! Anna no tiene un compañero, nuestra sangre muere con ella!"_

 _"Eso no seguro! No aun! No sabemos si cera distinto, dale tiempo para comprobarlo, sus ojos son inciertos y su cabello no a crecido aun, por favor..."_ Una ves mas la esperanza parecía brillar el los ojos azules del rey, esto era bueno para todos, tal ves la sangre de Arendelle latiera con fuerza en el y mostrara los rasgos de un Arendelle, la line a de la sangre podía continuar, seria débil pero aun así...

Charlotte no permitió que nadie se acercara a su hijo, ella lo bañaba bestia y alimentaba, durmiendo en la misma cama sin permitir a su esposo en la habitación para poder sentirse a salvo, no permitió que Gerda o Kai se acercaran y se negó a mostrarlo a nadie incuso Anna.

Su padre se negó a darle un nombre refiriéndose a el como el niño o simplemente como "Bastado" pero abecés, Anna atrapaba los susurros de Charlotte refiriéndose a el como Hans, prometiéndole que lo mantendría a salvo de todo y todos.

Con el tiempo la agitación aumento, y todo parecía empeorar cuando los ojos de Hans se teñían del verde de Charlotte

Su padre era tan salvaje en aquel momento, llegando al punto de arrebatar a Hans de Charlotte y sostenerlo con tal brusquedad de su brazo que Anna pensó que lo arrancaría en cualquier momento, los gritos de Hans resonaron por toda la habitación y probablemente en el castillo entero.

 _"No puedes hacer tal atrocidad! El es mi hijo!"_ Los gritos de Charlotte eran desgarradores y furiosos, la desesperación de una madre al ver como su hijo fue tratado frente a sus ojos.

" _Si le haces daño te juro por todos los Dioses que te hare sufrir por el resto de tu vida! Te arrebataré lo que tanto amas en este mundo!"_ Los ojos de Charlotte brillaron en la locura y el odio absoluto que sentía hacia el hombre que un día amaba tan profundamente.

Los ojos de su padre se posaron en ella por una fracción de segundos antes de mirar al niño que sostenía en su mano con tanta facilidad.

" _No te acerques a el nunca! Entiendes!"_ El rey apretó la mandíbula con fuerza apretando su agarre en el niño que solo lo hacia llorar con mayor fuerza, todo fue tan repentino, tan extraño que nadie pensó lo que había sucedido hasta que Anna sintió la frialdad en su garganta, era difícil de tragar y se sentía rasposo contra su piel suave.

" _Que demonios crees que haces Charlotte! Suelta a mi hija!"_ Anna miro su reflejo en el gran espejo de cuerpo completo, mirando el rostro de Charlotte dividido entre la ira y la tristes, su mano temblaba contra la daga que sostenía en la garganta de Anna mientras sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y mojaban las mejillas de Anna.

" _Te lo advierto Agnarr! Dame a mi hijo!"_ Los ojos de su padre se abrieron en el horror cuando miraba como la hoja afilada se apretaba en la garganta de Anna, caminó a la cama y dejo al niño en ella alzándose en toda su estatura sin apartar la mirada de su hija.

Desde ese día su padre acordó dejar a Hans con vida, pero se negó a darle el trono en su madurez, Anna seria el único gobernante y al morir la corona desaparecía con ella. Fue entonces, en aquel día de invierno que su padre entrego dos caballeros para Anna, convirtiéndose en su sombra desde aquel día hasta la actualidad.

"Pero el jamás será un rey, no de Arendelle" Continuó Anna, una sonrisa se deslizo en sus labios estrechando sus ojos en Elsa mientras estudia su reacción al enterarse que ella nunca seria una reina y su línea desaparecería.

"Te molesta que no serás reina algún día?" Se burlo.

"Hans sabe de esto-"

"El no lo sabe, y no planeo decirlo, sigo con vida y no planeo morir en la actualidad, no tiene por que saberlo, cumpliré la promesa que hice a mi padre y honrare su memoria, si el deseaba que la line muera con migo y la corona yo estoy dispuesta hacerlo" Respondió con calma, fue una promesa sagrada la que hizo a su padre, una promesa de sangre Arendelle.

"D-Dioses Anna" susurro Elsa, sus dedos temblorosos acariciaron su cabello, todo era tan extraño y confuso, nada tenia sentido, nunca lo tuvo.

"Amenos por supuesto que algo extraño suceda" Añadió la pelirroja, los ojos de Elsa se centraron una ves mas en Anna esperando a que continuara, que podía ser mas extraño que todo esto?

"Q-que quieres decir?"

"La familia Arendelle fue numerosa, para mantener la sangre limpia y sin alguna amenaza para que desapareciera- como ahora- los miembros de la cabeza se encargaron de tener mas de dos niños, el linaje estaría a salvo con mas miembros, si uno de ellos se perdía siempre había otro para remplazarlo, algunos murieron en el parto otros simplemente de la enfermedad, o algunos se fueron de Arendelle" el ceño de Anna se frunció lentamente mientras explicaba a Elsa.

"puede existir la posibilidad que alguien mas exista con la sangre limpia de Arendelle, esto es imposible por muchas razones, las mas obvias, tiene que ser un varón y tener completamente la sangre de un Arendelle o al menos lo mas semejante a la sangre pura, lo cual es imposible"

"Dioses... Anna... lo siento tanto" La confusión se apodero de Anna cuando sintió las manos de Elsa acariciando sus mejillas con ternura. "Lo siento tanto" susurro una ves mas.

"Por que? Esto no es tu problema, sabía que tarde o temprano la sangre Arendelle llegaría a su fin, todo por culpa de un absurdo amor y una mujer de Corona" La pelirroja sonrió lentamente inclinándose al frente.

"...Parece que las mujeres de Corona solo causan problemas a la familia Arendelle..." Susurró esperando a que Elsa serrara la distancia entre ellas.

"Parece que la familia Arendelle disfruta de los problemas... o me estoy equivocando?" Elsa se inclino, cerrando la distancia entre ellos y besar los labios de Anna.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunada que era, todo era una cadena de acontecimientos erróneos que parecían favorecerla a ella.

Si el rey Agnarr no se hubiera enamorado de alguien "impuro" y Hans no hubiera nacido bastado... eso quería decir que Hans y Anna estarían casados en este momento, los dos sangre pura de Arendelle, y Elsa no estaría besando a esta mujer que la sostenía con fuerza.

No podía soportar la idea de pensar en Hans y Anna como amantes, la idea era absurda y el simple pensamiento le hacia nauseas, Anna era de ella y solo ella! No soportaba la idea de pensar en Anna con alguien mas que no fuera ella.

Elsa era tan afortunada...

A quien le importa el trono y la corona? No a ella al menos, si ese era el precio a pagar por estar con Anna que así sea, si el precio que Anna tiene que pagar para estar con ella era el final de su línea de sangre que así sea!

Solo importa el aquí y el ahora y agradece a los dioses por estas acciones para permitirle estar junto a Anna, ella se aseguraría de que cada minuto valiera la pena.

Las manos de Elsa subieron al cuello de Anna atrayéndola imposiblemente mas cercas de ella, tan cerca que subió a su regaza, sus manos viajaron al cabello de fuego enredando sus dedos entre las llamas de cabello y tirar de ellas.

Sus labios exigían en Anna, deseando cada parte de su ser, quería ser la única que tocara el cuerpo de Anna de esta forma tan intima, ser la única que hacia temblar a Anna de esta forma y arrebatar los sonidos excitados que escapaban de los labios del monarca.

Elsa besó a través de la mandíbula de Anna continuando a su cuello besando y morder una y otra ves sin atreverse a marcar la blanca piel del Monarca, sus manos apretaron los hombros de Anna cuando el monarca deslizó sus manos a través de la cintura de Elsa bajando lentamente hasta su trasero y atraerla mas cerca de su cuerpo.

"E-Esto es inapropiado Elsa" gruño la pelirroja en voz tensa tratando de detener sus acciones y las de Elsa, pero o Dioses que difícil parecía ser.

"seria inapropiado detenernos ahora... Anna" susurro Elsa al oído mordiendo lentamente sonriendo cuando sintió el cuerpo de Anna estremecerse debajo de ella.

La pelirroja gruño en voz alta tirando de Elsa fuera de su cuerpo y acostarla en el sillón subiendo enzima de ella, Elsa gimió en vos alta cuando sintió el cuerpo de Anna presionarse entre sus piernas de una forma tan fascinante que hacia su cuerpo reaccionar por su cuenta.

Las caderas de Elsa se movieron con brusquedad en busca de la fricción que tanto necesitaba, su cabeza inclinada a un lado dando el espacio suficiente para que Anna continuara besando y mordiendo en su cuello, la mano de la pelirroja se deslizo por los muslos de Elsa levantando lentamente el vestido.

"Eres tan preciosa..." Susurro el monarca, empujando sus caderas contra a Elsa, satisfecha al escuchar los gemidos de la rubia debajo de ella.

"Estoy tan celosa... tan jodidamente celosa..." Gruño, sin detener el balanceo de sus caderas en Elsa "Pensar que Hans te a tenido de esta manera tantas veces antes..."

"Dioses Anna! Te necesito..." Gimió la princesa, retorciendo su cuerpo debajo de Anna, ella solo deseaba tener a su Rey, que la tomara aquí y ahora.

El cuerpo de Anna se puso rígido sobre Elsa, deteniendo todos sus movimientos, Elsa se quejo en la perdida de movimiento en su cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron, enfocando el rostro de Anna que miraba lejos de ella, su mandíbula moliendo los dientes con ojos acecinas mirando en dirección a la puerta del salón.

El aliento de Elsa se engancho en su garganta sintiendo tan aterrada al ver al hombre que las miraba con su mandíbula abierta y sin parpadear. Cuanto tiempo había estado ahí? el rostro de Elsa se volvió blanco al ver como el hombre continuaba mirándolas, la pelirroja se levanto con brusquedad de Elsa sacando al hombre de su estupor y correr fuera del salón.

El monarca se apresuro a correr detrás de el sin decir una palabra en lo absoluto.

"Oh Dios!" Susurro Elsa, el las había visto! Aquel hombre! Aquel hombre que era un guardia del Duque! Todo se había terminado! Elsa sentía como su pequeño mundo se derrumbaba lentamente entre sus dedos como castillos de arena.

Las lagrimas se deslizaron entre sus mejillas sintiendo como sus manos temblaban descontroladamente.

Todo estaba arruinado ahora.

 **Bueno... después de mucho tiempo aquí estamos, trate de no decepcionarse tanto con migo T.T no me regañe tanto xD**

 **Espero le gustara el cap, este es para que entienda un poco de la familia Arendelle, gracias por sus palabras, y lamento la demora, le recuerdo que no planeo abandonar el Fic lo continuare pero las actualizaciones tardaran un poco, yo se que le dije que serian mas frecuentes, pero algo extremo paso y todos mis planes se fueron por el desagüe. Asi que si.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Pd; los errores... si sobre eso... lo acabo de escribir y trate lo mejor que pude para corregirlo pero se que no va completamente a salvo xD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey Ladies and Gentlemen aqui esta el capitulo 21, gracias por sus comentarios :3 son una pasada, que otra cosa... o si! Quiero hacer otra historia (ya lo habia mencionado antes) pero no estoy seguro de que hacerlo, tengo esta idea sobre the 100! Lo vi y me encanto pero al final les hablo de ello xD bien no me odie gracias a los nuevos lectores aprecio que les gustara esta loca historia que surgió de una loca idea. (si escribo una nueva historia seria en español! Me entanta el español (a pesar de ser malísimo T.T) pero me ayudaria a mejorar...**

Desde el momento en que el Duque llegó al castillo, el trabajo para Kai era mas pesado, aquel hombre entrometido se creía dueño del castillo, caminando con seguridad por los pasillos principales ordenando a los siervos como si fueran su personal.

Su entusiasmo solo aumentaba con las planificaciones del baile real, el Duque ordenaba y señalaba hasta el mas mínimo detalle, opinando sobre los arreglos para el salón y los platillos que se servirían aquel día, el y Lady Catelyn parecían caminar de la mano, hablando animadamente durante horas.

En estos momentos... era un extraño momento donde podía disfrutar de su propio tiempo, El Duque paseaba por los jardines reales admirando los arboles y cada flor mientras que en voz baja se le escuchaba decir que los jardines de Weselton eran mejor.

Ese hombre...

A diferencia de Gerda, Kai no disfrutaba de estar rodeado de tantas personas, el disfrutaba de momentos tranquilos, cuando el castillo era habitado solo por su rey y la familia, no por un montón de extraños que vagaban por los pasillos de un lado para otro.

Pero ahora... se sentía extraño.

Una sensación que solo aumentaba su preocupación, desde el momento en que caminaba a través de los jardines esa extraña sensación se formó en su pecho guiando a sus pies en el interior del castillo lentamente.

Con cada segundo que pasaba la extraña sensación aumentaba hasta convertirse en un latido extraño y de pronto una punzada.

Tan fuerte y dolorosa que lo hizo caer en su rodilla apretando su puño al corazón como si el gesto arrancara el dolor fuera de su corazón.

Era como tener una daga apuñalando con cada latido de su frio corazón.

Nunca antes había sentido este dolor, no desde...

Kai se levantó lo mas rápido posible, ignorando el punzante dolor de su corazón mientras corría a toda prisa a través de los pasillos, no sabía a donde sus pies lo guiaban con exactitud, su mente giraba en una y mil pensamientos pero decido ignorarla y solo dejar que su cuerpo reaccionara por su cuenta.

No sabía por cuanto tiempo corrió, parecía una eternidad al correr por aquellos pasillos silenciosos y vacíos, pero finalmente parecía llegar a su destino cuando el dolor de su corazón finalmente cesó.

Al doblar la esquina su aliento se engancho en su garganta mirando con horror la imagen frente a el.

El pasillo era un desastre, las mesas que normalmente adornaban los pasillos con algunos pequeñas estatuas sobre ellas, estaba rotas y esparcidas alrededor, la alfombra y las paredes salpicadas en el extraño rojo oscuro y el repugnante aroma era pesado en el aire.

Pero no fue eso lo que aterraba al Mayordomo, era la larga espada que atravesaba por completo el estomago de su Rey, el monarca siempre orgullosa y perfecto, yacía ancada en medio del pasillo jadeante y dolorida.

Con cada respiración que exhalaba la visible nube blanca se dibujaba frente a ella, sus manos temblorosas en la empuñadura de la espada como si intentara sacarla de su sitio y ahí frente a ella era el cuerpo irreconocible de un hombre, Kai tuvo que esforzarse para identificar el uniforme rojo del hombre.

Un Guardaespaldas del Duque.

Del cuerpo sobresalían afilados picos de blanco cristal, parecía una maza de lugar de un cuerpo humano con todos esos picos que sobresalían de su cuerpo.

Por si no fuera poco las ya evidentes pruebas de lo que había sucedido, el frio que abrazaba el pasillo y el cristal que se formaba de bajo de las rodillas del Rey solo lo confirmaba para pesar de Kai.

"M-majestad!" El Mayordomo se apresuro a caer junto a su rey, mirando con ojos salvajes sobre la evidente herida de su rey.

"K-Kai...?" Respondió el monarca en un gemido, sus ojos lentamente brillando en el reconocimiento del mayordomo.

"Majestad! Que a pasado!" Las tintineantes armaduras resonaron por un pasillo distinto anunciando la llegada de los caballeros, pues al igual que Kai, los caballeros dorados corrían a su rey.

Esto era un atentado contra la vida de su rey! El Duque era el causante de todo esto! La ira burbujeaba en el interior de Kai, sus ojos brillando en la rabia que poco podía controlar mientras sus manos se apretaban contra el cuerpo herido de su rey.

"Busquen al Duque y traigan su cabeza!" Gritó con rabia. Los caballeros se movieron en dirección de donde venían, listos a cumplir las ordenes que con tanta rabia y exigencia se les dieron.

"No!" Grito Anna con toda la fuerza que podía reunir. "El... no sabe sobre esto" Gimió, con un ligero gesto indico a Kai para ponerla de pie, el mayordomo la obedeció y la puso en sus pies temblorosos, arrancando de su garganta algunos gemidos de dolor.

"S-solo saca esto de mi" ordenó en un gruñido, con manos temblorosas Kai tomo la empuñadura ensangrentada y tiro con fuerza y rapidez, tratando de arrancar el dolor lo mas rápido posible de su rey.

Gimió y gruño con cada centímetro que se arrastro a través de su cuerpo, la espada tintineo en el suelo cuando finalmente estaba fuera y olvidada.

Kai sabía, el echo que esa herida que era mortal para cualquier hombre, no haría mas que el profundo dolor para su monarca, que no moriría por una herida como esa, pero el echo que no muriera no quería decir que Kai no se preocupara por su rey, su trabajo era protegerla!

Pero aquí estaba.

"Solo tienes que llevarme a mi habitación y limpiar esto... te explicare, Kai." El mayordomo trago su rabia y obedeció las ordenes de su rey después de todo el fue creado para eso, servir incondicionalmente a su rey.

….

Kai escuchó con atención cada palabra que salía de los labios tensos de su rey, el la limpio, retirando sus ropas ensangrentadas y limpiar su cuerpo ensangrentado, la metió en la cama mientras esperaba a que aquella herida sanara lentamente.

Al verla de esa forma, tan rota y vulnerable el corazón de Kai se contraía en un lamento.

Recordando la niña que era solo eso, una niña, recordando el momento en que aquel salvaje caballo la arrastró en la nieve hiriendo su cuerpo, el recuerda la locura en los ojos del Rey, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, no permitir llamar al doctor por temor a que la vieran sangrar, solo podía ver y esperar a que su hija sanara por su cuenta.

Ahora no era distinto.

Kai quería ir a buscar al Duque y cortar su cabeza de un solo corte, por el echo que uno de sus hombres se atreviera a dañar a su rey! Todo weselton tendría que ser reducido a cenizas! O mejor aun! Dejarlos congelar tan lentamente para que sintieran la agonía con cada respiración helada, que sintieran sus pulmones ser cortados por mil cuchillas con cada respiración, que sangraran al respirar al moverse! Kai quería verlos en agonía!

Pero tampoco podía evitar la pequeña punzada de odio y disgusto hacia la princesa Elsa, ella era la culpable del dolor de su rey.

Si tan solo ella nunca hubiera aparecido y puesto a su rey en este dilema...

Que clase de mujer se atrevería a salir con los dos hermanos!?

Kai sabía que tipo de mujer, el tipo de mujer que era una!

No... Kai no podía pensar de esa manera, estaba molesto en este momento, muy molesto, pero no tenia por que odiar a la princesa, su rey fue el primero en dar el paso y mostrar el camino, incitando cada momento a la princesa a continuar, ahora, e aquí las consecuencias.

Un amor secreto nunca esta destinado a permanecer por siempre en secreto, tarde o temprano la verdad sale a flote con todas sus mentiras, y las consecuencias por mantenerlas aun bajo tierra eran estas.

Un rey herido con débil salud y cuerpo.

Su rey disfrutaba de la compañía de la princesa Elsa, tan grande era su gusto por ella que se atrevió a mostrar su magia después de todos estos años, sabía las consecuencias de utilizarla, el dolor y el gran consumo de energía.

O tal ves era la desesperación...?

No importa, no ahora, el echo que su rey utilizara su magia! Era preocupante por muchas razones! Arendelle eran malditos, sellando su magia para evitar este tipo de situaciones, donde las emociones reinaran sobre la cordura del portador y causara un gran alboroto, donde su magia se saliera fuera de control y trajera con ella un invierno interminable.

Al ser sellada solo permitía una pequeña cantidad de magia, una que solo mantenía su corazón latiente, tan frágil era la magia que cualquier cosa que creara con ella, solo duraría un par de minutos y finalmente se caería a pedazos para finalmente repetirse, dejando al portador en un estado agotado que solo dejaba una gran oportunidad para ser acecinado.

Esta información siempre hacia el malestar en kai, el lo sabía perfectamente! Después de todo su _Familia_ Sirvió a los Arendelle desde los principios de la misma.

Cuando el mundo era compartido con los seres mágicos y sobrenaturales, un mundo que era compartido por creaturas y el hombre.

Arendelle, era un Clan que habitaba entre las montañas mas alejadas y frías, tan alejados eran del resto de seres que pensaron que solo ellos reinaron sobre la tierra, sus pensamientos los llevo a casarse entre si desde el primero momento, amantes de la belleza y la perfección, con la magia desde su nacimiento.

Ellos no eran guerreros, no tenían por que serlos después de todos, la magia en ellos solo fue utilizada para construir preciosas construcciones, con belleza y perfección.

Con sus rojos cabellos y ojos azul océano sobresaliendo entre todo el banco.

Pero como hasta ahora, la curiosidad del hombre y su avaricia los guío hasta las montañas, en busca de las preciosas creaturas y su extraña magia, aquellos que solo amaban la belleza y perfección.

Kai recuerda aquel día como, siendo gravado en su cabeza por su creador, para que no olvidara su propósito de cuidar a su mentor del mal de los hombres.

Cuando los hombre finalmente encontraron a los Arendelle, quedaron fascinados con el mundo que habían creado entre las montañas, exigieron de ellos la magia, aquellos hambrientos de riqueza, y otros hambrientos de poder deseaban su magia para conquistar los reinos.

Los persiguieron y destruyeron su mundo de perfección, los pocos Arendelle que sobrevivieron bajaron de las montañas, ocultándose del hombre, aquellas creaturas de ojos salvajes y cuerpos corpulentos y toscos, que clase de creaturas eran esas!?

Arendelle no eran corpulentos, eran creaturas de gran belleza y delicadeza, con rostros delicado y expresiones suaves, con cuerpos delgados y llamativos para las mujeres y cuerpos altos y formados para los hombre, no eran como esas extrañas creaturas, con sus rostros cubiertos de cicatrices y largas barbas sin lavar o sus ropas sucias con el aroma a sangre siguiéndolos como una fragancia permanente!

Cuando salieron de sus escondites y llegaron al mundo de los hombre y otras creaturas, quedaron horrorizados al ver tanta imperfección en el mundo, que clase de Dioses harían tales creaturas repugnaste!? Hambrientas de poder, para poseer los cuerpos de otros y tratarlos con tanta repugnancia!? Claramente los Dioses habían cometido un terrible error con estas creaturas!

Serian ellos los que se encargaran de corregirlos, serian ellos los nuevos dioses que llegaban a la tierra para quedarse.

 _Si su magia puede construir... también se puede destruir._

Los hombres pensaron que aquellas creaturas habían descendido de los cielos para guiarlos y protegerlos, no pensaron que en aquellas creaturas de rostros tranquilos y ojos inocentes se ocultaba un odio repulsivo por lo imperfecto.

Utilizando lo que un día era para crear, lo utilizaron para borrar los errores que el mundo tenia.

Congelando valles, bosques, océanos y desiertos, dejando al mundo en un frio interminable, congelando y masacrando a todo ser imperfecto aquellos impuros! Como podían seguir reproduciéndose entre ellos? Es que acaso no ven la realidad!?

Ellos jamás harían tal cosa! Nunca mesclarían su sangre con un ser tan repugnante como ellos.

Obligados a ocultarse, los pocos sobrevivientes se reunieron y atacaron con valentía, dispuestos a traer terminar el invierno de una ves por todas, su guerra parecía interminable, sumiendo al mundo en un frio de doscientos años.

Obligados a luchar juntos, hombres y creaturas se reunieron para dar su ultima batalla, reuniendo a todos los reinos y con su único objetivo de acabar con el clan Arendelle.

Magos, brujas y hombres lucharon como uno, arrebatando la vida de los Arendelle mientras que los Arendelle arrebataban la vida de cientos, la victoria para los hombres era tan lejos de alcanzar y como un ultimo recurso.

Ellos se rindieron.

Implorando clemencia a los hombres y mujeres de rojos cabellos, sus posturas demandaban respeto y exigían adoración, espaldas rectas y fretes en alto de una forma desafiante, lanzando un desafío a todos y cada uno de los hombres y seres mágicos, un desafío que ellos ganarían con facilidad.

Ningún ser era superior a ellos. Como podrían? Eran simples errores de unos tontos dioses!

Ellos eran los nuevos dioses en este mundo!

Y como Dioses con misericordia que pensaron que eran.

Perdonaron a los sobrevivientes, exigiéndoles que se marcharan de sus tierras y nunca regresaran, su tierra declarada como Arendelle, no perdonaría impuros.

Pero fue Darlon, el mayor de los Arendelle el que noto la locura en su familia, al conocer que su magia no solo podía crear si no también destruir con tanta facilidad, poco a poco eran consumidos por su magia volviéndolos esclavos de sus emociones fuera de control.

Aterrado por el bienestar de su familia, fue en busca de una vieja bruja, su magia selló la de los Arendelle.

Después de la gran guerra de doscientos años, ningún hombre o ser mágico se atrevió a viajar a Arendelle, con las creencias de que aun poseían la gran magia con la cual descendieron, se negaron a atacarlos.

Las guerras de otros reinos obligaron a sus ciudadanos a ocultarse y salir de sus reinos, viajando a través del mar y los bosques en dirección a Arendelle, el único lugar libre de guerra, después de todo, quien quería atacar a un reino que nunca perdió una guerra que duro doscientos años? Solo un tonto haría tal cosa.

Hambrientos por tener la paz de Arendelle y su protección se arrastraron entre la nieve, solo aquellos valientes hombres y mujeres que pensaron que estaban a la altura de las expectativas de los Arendelle, poco a poco formaron sus casas frente al gran castillo entre las colinas y el océano congelado.

Abecés, se les podía ver a través d los balcones y cada ves que aparecían a la vista, el aliento de todos los hombres, mujeres y niños se atrapaba en sus gargantas, que pasa si los mataban a todos? Solo bastaba con un delicado movimiento de sus muñecas para arrebatar sus vidas. Pero cuando ellos simplemente miraban al pequeño pueblo que se formaba frente a ellos y luego se adentraban al interior del castillo, los ciudadanos se relajaban

Con el paso de los años se convirtió en una ciudad, los rumores se arrastraron a través del mundo Como el reino Arendelle era habitado solo por los rostros mas hermosos de los reinos. Como Arendelle parecía aceptar solo la perfección entre los hombres.

Así que solo aquellos vanidosos viajaban a Arendelle, lo cierto era que los Arendelle no podían deshacerse de ellos aun cuando querían, pues su magia había sido sellada, algunos de ellos disfrutaron de la vista, fascinados al ver como los hombres y las mujeres se esforzaban con construir casas decentes para el deleite de los Arendelle.

Con la poca magia que aun tenían, ellos construyeron sus propia servidumbre.

Snowman.

Con el único propósito de protegerlos y servirles incondicionalmente.

Hasta ahora los Snowman seguían merodeando los pasillos del castillo.

Su magia parecía ser olvidada con el paso de los años, pero el miedo era trasmitido con cada generación entre los hombres, sin saber por que motivo sentían esa extraña sensación de inclinar sus cabezas a los Arendelle y tratar de estar en sus libros buenos.

Ningún Arendelle había estado enamorado de un impuro, no antes del rey Agnarr, pero solo con ver al pasado en el, el corazón de Kai se estrujaba al ver como aquel hombre sufrió la desgracia al enamorarse de alguien que no fuera un Arendelle, forzó su destino y solo obtuvo desgracia para el resto de su familia y su muerte.

Ahora... aquí estaba el ultimo sangre pura Arendelle, sufriendo una herida que no tendría por que estar ahí si no fuera un una mujer impura, una mujer que parecía adentrarse al corazón de su rey tan profundo, negándose a salir de el.

"...Busca a Elsa" Murmuro el monarca desde su cama sacando a Kai de los viejos pensamientos.

"Ella estará asustada... no la traigas aquí, s-solo trata de calmarla" murmuro el monarca, luchando para mantener sus ojos abiertos por el repentino cansancio de su cuerpo.

"Pero Majestad..." El monarca giró su cabeza al Mayordomo, Kai inclino su cabeza en respuesta apretando sus puños ligeramente.

Al salir de la habitación los dos caballeros custodiaban la entrada, negando la entrada a cualquier curioso. Lo mejor seria mantener a su rey y su extraña habilidad en secreto, si se enteraran de lo que era capas, todos estallarían en el miedo, y los hombres al sentirse amenazados atacan.

Anna era el ultimo en su sangre, y al estar sellado era un blanco fácil, tan vulnerable como un niño inocente.

El Mayordomo viajó por los pasillos preguntando algunos siervos si habían visto a la princesa Elsa.

Todos ellos mencionaron la sala de cuadros.

Al entrar a la amplio salon, encontró a la princesa Elsa en el sillón, con sus rodillas al pecho y su rostro oculto entre ellas, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba violentamente, a pesar de la distancia en que estaba Kai, era capas de escuchar los pequeños sollozos que escapaban de la garganta de la princesa.

Kai no podía de dejar el extraño sentimiento en su corazón, el disgusto por la princesa por el echo de haber dañado a su rey, pero al verla tan rota y sola...

Kai suspiro lentamente caminando a la princesa.

"Alteza..." Susurró con la intención de no asustar a la princesa, pero cuando Elsa chillo y salto en su lugar sabía que falló miserablemente

"K-kai!" Susurro en voz rota, los ojos de la princesa se llenaron de mas lagrimas y sin previo aviso envolvió sus brazos en los hombros de Kai ocultando su rostro en el cuello del hombre, el cuerpo de Kai se tensó.

"Todo esta bien Alteza" Tranquilizo Kai "Mi rey me a enviado para usted."

"No lo entiendes Kai" Sollozó Elsa.

"Alteza..." Kai tomo los brazos de Elsa alejándola lentamente para poder mirarla a los ojos "El rey lo a solucionado, no tiene que preocuparse" Aseguro Kai, por supuesto que su rey lo solucionaría, no había forma que dejara que una cosa de esta magnitud se saliera de control.

"D-donde esta An- el rey... donde esta?" Pregunto Elsa buscando en los ojos de Kai una pisca de mentira en sus ojos, algo fuera de lugar.

"Mi rey no esta dispuesta a verla en este momento Alteza... quizás mas adelante" Kai se aparto por completo de la princesa levantándose del su posición y retroceder un paso "Me retiro ahora Alteza" Kai ofreció una reverencia y se marcho.

Dejando a Elsa en aquella solitaria habitación con sus pensamientos corriendo.

Es que ahora Anna la odiaba?

Que hizo Anna para solucionar esto?

Elsa tenia que terminar con todo esto, tenia que hablar con Anna ahora!

 **Si bueno... seguro se dio cuenta que no sabía como terminar este capitulo xD así que imagine a una Elsa decir las palabras finales y lanzar el micrófono al suelo! Usted puede odiarme como Ms Snow Queen T.T (usted es cruel) pero hombre ^^ le agradezco a los nuevos lectores, gracias por sus correcciones, no me molesto en lo absoluto! Solo espero utilizarlos correctamente Looool**

 **Cuando lei el comentario de Bekwo me dio risa por que ya había comenzado el capitulo y en algun momento lo hice ver realmente despiadada utilizando su super poder extremo! Pero al final dime Meh estoy haciendo ver a Anna una especie de muy extrema... (como si no lo hiciera ahora... Ejem) pero hombre no que destruya ahora! No hoy xD**

 **RECOMIENDE; Por cierto! Tiene que recomendarme algún fic de cualquier tipo! Estoy volviendo loco cuando los que sigo no actualizan en ningún momento de este año o los próximos mil años! Quiero leer algo! O al menos una canción o película, yo vi hace unos dias Kill command no la entendí realmente..**

 **Ah! Otra cosa, usted ha visto The 100? Probablemente lo hizo, yo lo vi un par de días atrás, yo estaba como – Wah! Mira esta serie tan extrema!- Fui le presumía mi hermano diciéndole que este serie probablemente tenia poco tiempo de estrenarse y yo era el primero en verla de el y mi hermano, (aunque me pareció extraño que encontrara las tres temporadas...) y mi hermano me respondió como bastante indiferencia esa serie tiene ya bastante tiempo y el comandante muere... (total maldito spoiler! Y mi corazon destruido T.T)**

 **Hombre yo quería ser el cool T.T pero que importa! (Totalmente injusta la muerte de Lexa!) Esta extrema me gusto aunque la tercera odie con fervor a Pike! Tanto era mi odio hacia el que deje de ver la serie por dos dias! Y cada ves que quería verla me acordaba que saldría ese hombre maldito y se me quitavan las ganas!**

 **Pero finalmente la termine... y al instante me fui y busque Fanfic :v soy un desastre T.T**

 **Saludos a todos! Los aprecio como un montón de veces, cuando escribo este capitulo me estaba mirando este video (-** watch?v=2SJ3zPg3hLA &index=3&list=PL_VWJoTFYzfxOL-wj8u2ICwXnRSuTDGIC **-) y**

 **(-** watch?v=cWXZlIwAoYY &index=11&list=PL_VWJoTFYzfxOL-wj8u2ICwXnRSuTDGIC-) **nunca e podido ver las peliculas del señor de los anillos ninguna! Un dia lo are la ultima vatalla de los videos me parecio epica!**

 **Saludos!**

 **Hoy tenia tantas cosas que desirle :D pero si sigo asi seguro se mas las notas mias que el capitulo xD sera para la proxima o RECOMIENDEME UN MANGA! ALGO LO QUE SEA! ESTOY DESESPERADO! Los quiero!**


	22. Chapter 22

Tres días.

Habían pasado tres días desde el... _incidente_ en el salón de cuadros.

Tres días desde la ultima vez que Elsa vio al Monarca. Anna no había aparecido en ninguna parte del castillo, fue como si se esfumara en el viento.

Todo en lo que Elsa podía pensar era en la forma en la cual Anna la odiaba.

Y por que no?

Elsa también estaba molesta con sus propias acciones, sabía desde el primer momento que todo esto era un gran error, no estaba destinado a suceder desde un principio y al forzar las cosas, solo podía llegar a ser un gran desastre.

Anna también era culpable!

Por supuesto que sí!

Pero alguien tenía que ser el adulto en todo esto, alguien tenía que ser el responsable de cabeza fría y pensar en los potenciales desastres que se balanceaban sobre el borde, era como una gran bola de nieve que seguía creciendo día con día, minuto con minuto, caricia con caria hasta ser lo suficientemente grande para ser imposible cubrirla por mas tiempo.

Ahora...

Las consecuencias finalmente habían llegado-demasiado pronto para el gusto de Elsa- pero tenia que pasar tarde o temprano.

Que pasa ahora?

Cuales son las grandes consecuencias de todo esto?

Elsa puede imaginar los peores escenarios en su cabeza, lo mejor para no ser decepcionada es, pensar lo peor desde un principio, que tan malo puede llegar a ser una vez que ya imaginaste cosas terribles? No demasiado... eso espera Elsa.

El ser llamada una puta, ser apedreada por las calles mientras la insulta, manchar el apellido de la familia, Elsa puede imaginar el rostro de Hans... la tristeza brillando en sus ojos, el disgusto evidente en sus ojos, la rabia que sucumbe bajo su piel, el asco que siente por ella y la incredulidad.

Tal vez solo la culpara a ella.

Después de todo su _hermana_ es Anna, un rey orgulloso que no mancharía su nombre bajo ninguna circunstancias. Quizás así sea como Anna sale de todo esto, culpándola a ella de todo y mentir al respecto, decir que fue Elsa quien la tomó por sorpresa aquel día en el estudio de cuadro, mentir, mentir y mentir, tantas mentiras saliendo de los labios de un rey estoico, uno que nunca a dado un motivo para causar revuelos y chismes.

Cielos santo!

Incuso Elsa podría creerle si Anna lo niega todo.

Anna puede llegar a ser tan convincente cuando ella lo desea, es aterrador!

Y con solo pensarlo... su corazón se rompe lentamente, tal vez sea por que sabe que Anna aria algo por el estilo, primero está su estatus, su honor y su orgullo, y después es Elsa... Ella es consiente de la posición de Anna, pero eso no le da el derecho de hacer tal atrocidad.

Se supone que la amaba!

Pero después de todo... Anna nunca le dijo aquellas palabras.

El ser un rey no le da el derecho de hacer tal cosa!

No puede dejara sola en esta situación!

Fue Anna quien incitó a todo esto, fue ella quien comenzó todo esto, algo que sorprendió a Elsa, pero aun así!

Ella también tiene una posición que mantener, una corona de princesa para mantener en alto! Como podría hacerlo cuando su cabeza esta agachada por la vergüenza que la rodea?

Es imposible!

Oh! ella puede imaginar el rostro de sus padres!

Los ojos llorosos de su madre! La decepción cayendo con cada lagrima que lava sus mejillas, mientras que su padre se mantiene estoico, mirándola con ojos duros y en ellos la repugnancia y la decepción, la rabia que siente hacia el rey de Arendelle por tentar a su hija a tal pecado.

No!

Las lagrimas nunca han solucionado nada. Son una distracción.

Aun está sorprendida que los murmullos no sean escuchados por los pasillos, todo es exactamente igual a tres días atrás.

Es como si nada a cambiado.

Lo cual la hace mas nerviosa.

 _Es esta la calma después de la tormenta?_

Tiene que encontrar a Anna y solucionar esto, no pueden seguir de esta manera, todo esto es un gran error del cual no debe haber ni la mas mínima de las memorias!

Si! Eso es lo que tiene que hace-

Elsa gimió, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza al sentir el repentino golpe en su frente, por que siempre tiene que ser tan distraída!

No se sorprendió al sentir el golpe en su espalda chocando contra el suelo de madera, era de esperarse a estas alturas, parece que el mundo no se conforma con solo golpearte una vez...

"Elsa?" La princesa abrió los ojos mas de lo esperado, era Anna, ahí frente a ella. Tan elegante como siempre lo es, con la espalda recta y la barbilla en alto en un desafío constante. Después de tres días de ausencia, aquí estaba.

Hay algo extraño en ella.

A estas alturas Elsa puede presumir que conoce un poco mejor al monarca.

Pero no lo suficiente para nombrarlo con exactitud.

El monarca se acercó los pasos restantes y extendía su mano enguantada.

"Parece que estamos destinadas a chocar entre si..." Murmuro el monarca en extraña calma, Elsa recordó la ocasión en la cual chocaron en los pasillos hace tiempo, en aquella ocasión, Anna simplemente se marcho sin mirar a Elsa, pero ahora...

"No me sorprende... desde el primer día nuestras actitudes parecían atacarse entre si todo el tiempo..." Murmuro Elsa, tomando la mano ofrecida de Anna, la pelirroja tiro con la suficiente fuerza para levantar a Elsa con agilidad tomándola de la cintura con su mano libre para estabilizar los pies de Elsa.

"No me preguntaras si esto bien?" Se burlo Elsa soltando la mano de Anna y empujando lentamente el pecho de la pelirroja para alejarla, una distancia razonable.

"Después de caer? Puedo imaginar como te sientes, el dolor es lo mas probable. No pierdo el tiempo haciendo preguntas que se responden por si mismas Elsa, a estas alturas tendrías que saberlo" el monarca no fue ajena a la forma en que Elsa la apartó, pero ella decidió guardar silencio.

Ella solo puede dar el tiempo para que hablen por si mismos, cuando estén listos.

"Tenemos que hablar" Elsa ignoró por completo las palabras del monarca, ella tenia una misión.

"Por supuesto" El monarca asintió ligeramente, colocando sus manos tras la espalda de un modo tan suave y natural.

"...En privado" Añadió Elsa, El monarca no parecía tener planes de moverse de aquel pasillo, aun cuando estaba vacío y silencioso no confiaba lo suficiente.

No después de lo sucedido.

"Lo se Elsa, mi despacho esta en aquella dirección" El monarca señalo con un ligero gesto de su cabeza, la misma dirección que Elsa estaba parada. "Estoy esperando por ti" la princesa suspiro en voz alta girando con tal rapidez que su vestido voló a su alrededor.

El suave tacto de la tela se envolvió en la muñeca de Elsa deteniendo sus acciones, estaba sorprendida de encontrar al monarca mirándola de tal forma que hacia sus rodillas débiles.

El brillo extrañamente amable y melancólico en sus ojos, era exquisito ante la vista.

"Probablemente has escuchado estas palabras tantas veces Elsa" El monarca sonrió lentamente, no hay dientes a la vista, solo un par de labios de un rojo intenso natural sonriendo de una forma traviesa. "Pero no de mis labios..."Elsa frunció el ceño esperando por Anna, su extraño comportamiento solo hacia crecer una agitación en su estomago.

"Eres preciosa" Las palabras flotaron alrededor de ellos, una y otra vez repitiéndose en la cabeza de Elsa, repitiéndose las veces que eran necesarias para entenderlas con claridad.

Anna simplemente le ofreció un cumplido.

El rostro de Elsa se tiño de rojo a una velocidad inimaginable, de pronto el pasillo era tan caliente y claustrofóbico y el toque de Anna no hacia nada para ayudarla a pesar de su siempre frialdad.

La ceja de Anna se alzó lentamente, claramente sorprendida por la reacción de Elsa.

"Creatura mas preciosa no podría existir" La pelirroja soltó la mano de Elsa, limitándose a mirar con extraña fascinación el rostro de Elsa.

...

Incomodo.

Incomodo y nerviosa.

Las dos tienen el mismo significado?

Elsa no lo sabe, no esta segura, ella no es segura de nada en este momento, no ahora cuando esta en la prisión de estas cuatro paredes, ellas las conoce perfectamente, puede decir con serte en que posición esta cada objeto, lo puede hacer con los ojos cerrados. Puede decir cuantos pasos tiene que caminar para llegar a la silla frente al escritorio o cuantos pasos a la izquierda dar para llegar a los sillones frente a las grandes ventanas.

Sabe con exactitud cuantos pasos dar para rodear el escritorio y llegar a la silla de Anna, lo sabe por que a pasado tanto tiempo en este despacho que es tan natural para ella como respirar.

Pero ahora, justo ahora, no es familiar, no le brinda la sensación de comodidad que siempre sintió antes, la sensación de estar a salvo, no, ella se siente atrapada en estas cuatro paredes, era tan pequeña esta habitación?

Elsa esta convencida que las paredes se encogieron en los últimos segundos.

Se siente atrapada, como estar en una jaula con una bestia.

 _Probablemente lo es. Una bestia atractiva._

Ella no esta segura de como comenzar esta conversación. _Lo mejor seria ser claros desde el principio, Anna es fanático de la sinceridad, hablar sin rodeos._

Elsa ignoro la ceja del rey en asenso cuando la vio asentirse para si misma, no le importa, no ahora. La princesa apretó los puños en su regazo, enderezo su espalda, alzo la mirada con ojos fríos y determinados, mirando directo al océano frente a ella y con todo el valor que podía reunir dijo.

"Anna, termine con esto." Si lo dijo, finalmente-

"No"

"…"

"Que!?" La voz de Elsa era extraña, entre un chillido de incredulidad y la sorpresa, Anna no espero un segundo para responder, su voz estaba tan llena de seguridad que no dejaba espacio para seguir discutiendo el tema, aun cuando no sabía con certeza de lo que Elsa hablaba.

"Anna, me temo que no me entiendes, yo estoy terminando con esto" Elsa agito su mano entre ellas, esperando que su punto se mostrara.

"Y yo he dicho que no" respondió Anna, el monarca cruzo sus manos sobre el escritorio, relajando sus hombros visiblemente, tal acto hacia hervir la sangre de Elsa, Anna solo se relaja cuando cree que no merece la pena un desafío, cuando ella sabe que ganara, cuando no se siente amenazada.

Ella cree que Elsa no es una amenaza.

 _Tal arrogancia!_

"Tu no puedes decidir eso Anna!" Gruño Elsa en voz baja, aun cuando los guardias custodiaban la puerta para no ser interrumpías, ella no se sentía confiada, nunca mas!

"Y tu si? Dime Elsa, por que crees que tu si puedes decidir cuando terminar?" Los ojos de Elsa se estrecharon peligrosamente, estudiando el rostro relajado de Anna.

"Estas loca! Has visto lo que pasó en el salón de cuadros! Todo esto fue un error! Algo que nunca tendría que pasar! Doy gracias a los dioses por hacer que ese guardia no abriera la boca para nadie mas! El fue bueno y benévolo al mantener su boca cerrada, y no espero una segunda vez para que suceda!"

Los labios de Anna se extendieron lentamente en una sonrisa, tranquila, fría y en algún punto siniestra, como si solo ella conociera una broma.

"Los dioses? Un hombre bueno y benévolo?" Repito con la misma calma que ponía a Elsa en estado de alerta, el monarca se inclino hacia atrás en su silla alta, tan despreocupadamente como Anna podía ser.

"No te he dicho que los dioses no existen Elsa? Los hombres buenos y benévolos no existen, no en este mundo y no en lo siguientes, solo existe el hombre, hambriento de tanto y nunca satisfecho" El monarca apartó la mirada por un momento, ordenando sus propios pensamientos.

"Si quieres que algo suceda como tu quieres, no tienes por que dejarlo a los Dioses o alguien mas, tienes que hacerlo tu mismo para que salga tal y como lo has planead. No seguirás pensando que yo dejaría ese... _incidente_ a los dioses y confiar en un estúpido hombre que desde el principio no a dejado de mirarme con ojos de una repúgnate serpiente, verdad Elsa?"

Las alertas se encendieron en la cabeza de Elsa, algo estaba pasando y ella no era consiente.

O tal ves lo sabía con tanta certeza que prefería ignorarlo...

"...Anna?" susurró Elsa "Q-que has hecho...?" La pelirroja reajusto su postura en su silla sin apartar los ojos de Elsa.

"Nunca aprendes, verdad Elsa?" Preguntó " No se hacen preguntas que son contestadas por si solas, no perdamos el tiempo en este tema, lo echo, echo esta, no sirve de nada revolcarse en el dolor ajeno o el arrepentimiento, no sirve de nada, una completa perdida de tiempo, tiempo que puedo gastar de otra forma que me favorezca"

"Anna! Que has hecho!" Gritó Elsa con horror marcado en su rostro, ella lo sabe, ella es tan terriblemente segura de lo que Anna a echo, pero una pequeña parte de ella no quiere creerlo, no de Anna.

"No continuemos con esto Elsa" La pelirroja entrelazó sus dedos, descansando sus codos sobre los antebrazos de la silla. "no finjas que te sorprendes, por que se que _tu_ no estas sorprendida, tampoco finjas que te preocupa por que no lo estas, al contrario puedo decir que te sientes aliviada, sabes las consecuencias si ese hombre fue y conto a todos lo que vio, así que evitemos el drama de todo esto y sigamos adelante" la pelirroja se levantó de su silla caminando alrededor del escritorio, se recargo en el, cruzando sus tobillos de una manera casual apoyando su peso en las manos que sostenían la orilla del escritorio.

Elsa solo guardo el silencio, no tiene nada que decir, una parte de ella –una que no quiere admitir- se siente profundamente aliviada, es tan monstruoso que se sienta tan vivía a costa de una muerte...

Nunca pensó que se sentirá tan... bien.

Ella solo puede ver hacia arriba para encontrar la mirada de Anna.

"...Aun así no podemos continuar con esto, es peligroso Anna, no lo entiendes!?"

"No me gusta repetir lo mismo mas de una ocasión, Elsa, me hace pensar que las personas carecen de intelecto y me fruta tratar con tontos, para hacer que un tonto estúpido entre en razón, abecés simplemente entienden por la fuerza, pero tu... tu no eres ellos, tu eres distinta, si no fuera de ese modo, no estaríamos en esta situación." Elsa no sabía si estar ofendía o alagada, por un momento la insulto y en cuestión de segundos...

Anna era tan confusa!

"Tu no puedes decidir cuando termina, Elsa, si alguien tiene que decidir... esa, seria yo, no, no interrumpas" Los labios de Elsa se sellaron, tragando sus palabras "Fuiste tu la que eligió cuando esto comenzaría, como en un juego de ajedrez... es mi turno para mover, y yo decido cuando termina, es mi derecho no te parece? Es algo justo en la diplomacia y un derecho en la guerra."

El monarca se levantó caminado los pocos pasos que la separaban de la silla de Elsa, inclinándose en ella, su cercanía hacia retroceder a Elsa.

"Ahora... por que perdemos el tiempo hablando de un tema como este? El tiempo es mejor cuando se utiliza para fines distintos."

El aroma de Anna la abrumaba, adormeciendo su mente de una forma que la aterraba, siempre tuvo este efecto sobre ella? Solo esperaba que ella tuviera el mismo efecto sobre Anna.

"...Hans" susurro Elsa cuando el rostro de Anna era demasiado cercas de ella, era imposible pensar con claridad cuando Anna estaba cercas, pero tenia que seguir insistiendo, tenían que parar con todo esto, aun cuando ella solo deseaba lanzar las preocupaciones al viento.

Las cadenas que la aferraban al suelo de la realidad, ella solo quería escapar y seguir soñando, viviendo este sueño tanto tiempo como fuera posible, pero aun así...

El cuerpo de Anna se tensó al escuchar el susurro de Elsa, la irritación pasó en un destello de sus ojos.

"Que pasa con el?" Murmuro el monarca mientras se alejaba casualmente, Elsa parecía respirar con mayor facilidad, aun persistía el aroma de Anna en su nariz, podía saborearlo en su lengua.

"Todo Anna, el es mi esposo! Tu _hermano!"_ Susurro " eso no te importa?" La pelirroja soltó una risa amarga, caminando alrededor de su escritorio.

"Si no te importo a ti, por que me importaría a mi, es mi hermano, si, lo es, y eso que?" El monarca se encogió de hombros " es tarde para sentir culpa, tampoco puedo fingirla, porque no, en realidad no lo siento" sus palabras goteando en la honestidad e indiferencia.

"No te estoy diciendo que dejes de amarlo Elsa, no es un inconveniente para mi, el no está aquí"

"Pero regresará! El regresara Anna!" Grito Elsa, levantándose de su silla con rapidez inclinándose sobre el escritorio "No esta rejos por siempre! Yo no soportaría..."

"Te resultaría mas fácil si Hans nunca regresa?" Hay algo en la voz del Rey, una promesa que intenta pasar desapercibida, un permiso que desea ser aceptado para ser llevado acabo, y Elsa sabe que ella tiene el poder para darlo, solo vasta dar una respuesta afirmativa y sabe que sus palabras serán un comando, uno que hará desaparecer a Hans.

Ella se aterra, la idea de no volver a ver a Hans nunca mas, la asusta.

Ella lo ama, es su primer amor, su esposo y el hombre con el que desea formar una familia en el futuro.

Pero ella es egoísta.

Quiere lo que Anna le ofrece, quiere al rey, quiere ser la única que toque al monarca de esa forma tan intima, quiere ser la única que bese sus labios, la abrase y le diga que la desea, quiere ser la que despierte cada mañana junto a ella, la que tome su mano y sienta su calidad debajo de tanta frialdad, quiere ser la única que sea capas de sacar las sonrisas de Anna y sus extrañas travesuras.

Una parte de ella quiere responder un si.

Quiere decir que seria mucho mas fácil si Hans simplemente no regresa a Arendelle, que seria mas fácil para estar con Anna de una forma mas natural, por que ella estaría devastada por la perdida de su marido y también Anna al perder un hermano, seria una escusa perfecta para abrazarse y pasar el tiempo juntos. Es oscuro, si. Pero no puede dejar de sentirse satisfactoria la simple idea.

Pero no puede soportar la idea de imaginar a su esposo desaparecido, tirado bajo un callejón sucio mientras se desangra, con cada gota de su sangre derramada, se derrama la vida de sus ojos, muriendo solo y frio.

Cualquiera puede morir de un ataque, un desafortunado ataque.

Anna espera con paciencia su respuesta, sus ojos fríos muestran la decisión detrás de ella, como un caballero esperando a las ordenes de su rey, un escalofrió recorre la espalda de Elsa al saber que ella tiene el poder de hacer que Anna mate por ella, que mate a su propio hermano.

Pero ella no responde, solo puede apartar la mirada, no puede negarlo y tampoco aceptarlo, es un campo neutral.

Por ahora...

La habitación es extrañamente silenciosa, El silencio la tranquiliza, la calma y le da tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos.

"Soy egoísta Elsa" Respondió Anna "no dejare que nada perturbe y destruya esto que e construido" la pelirroja suspiro en voz baja rodeando su escritorio por segunda vez.

Elsa se giró lentamente quedando frente al monarca, sintió el tacto suave tanto enguantado del monarca en sus propias manos cálidas. Por que la vida tiene que ser tan injusta.

Por que no pude darle simplemente lo que ella quiere con tanto anhelo?

Las lagrimas brillan en sus ojos, el rostro de Anna se distorsiona a causa de sus lagrimas y tiene tanto miedo que desaparca por completo, tiene miedo que Anna se canse de su actitud, tiene miedo que la abandone, la deje a un lado.

La aterra pensar que Anna terminara aburrida de ella.

"Llorar nunca a solucionado nada" susurra el Monarca con frialdad que solo hace a Elsa llorar mas, sus lagrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas y pequeños sollozos escapan de sus labios temblorosos.

Desea con todo su corazón que el tiempo regrese al pasado, desea que fuera Anna en aquel baile y no Hans, dese que fuera Anna quien la invitó a bailar y fuera Anna la que dijera sus botos en la boda.

"Por que no puedo tenerte por completo?" Susurró Elsa, la princesa envolvió sus manos en la cintura del monarca apretando con fuerza su agarre como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer para siempre. Ella solo puede llorar en silencio, aferrándose a un rey que no ofrece la comodidad para ser consolada como cualquier otra persona haría.

Anna solo se queda ahí, sus manso a los costados y su cuerpo tenso, escuchando los sollozos de Elsa.

No entiende por que termino enamorándose de una persona como Anna.

Es como abrazar un muro, aferrarse aun muro frio y vacío.

Pero no puede evitarlo, por que al estar tan cercas de ella, Elsa es capas de escuchar el corazón de Anna, su laido tranquilo casi aburrido, a diferencia del de Elsa, que late con rapidez, como un tambor de guerra.

…

El Duque es furioso, su rostro rojo de ira incontrolable y el rostro indiferente de Anna no ayuda en absoluto.

Es la hora de la cena y todos comparten el comedor.

Anna nunca ha visto tanta gente sentada en esta mesa, es casi extraño, se acostumbró a ver solo a Hans y ella o Anna y ella, nunca mas de dos personas a la vez, ahora, cinco personas sentadas en la mesa es desconcertante.

Anna se sienta a la cabeza de la mesa, comiendo en completa indiferencia, masticando con calma cada pequeño trozo de comida, tomando su tiempo para hacerlo e ignorar el resto de compañeros, ella no habla y no intenta formar una conversación, es claro que no desea hablar, y Lady Catelyn lo respeta.

Lady Catelyn mantiene en su mayoría una conversación con Elsa, la mujer elegante se sienta a la derecha del monarca y frente a ella a la izquierda de Anna es Elsa, las dos mujeres son animadas con la conversación.

Mientras que el Duque esta junto a Lady Catelyn y a su izquierda su guarda espalda.

No hace nada para ocultar sus muecas de desagrado y sus constantes gruñidos.

Elsa sabe exactamente cual es la causa de su ira, desea que no lo mencione, desea que el Duque lo deje pasar por ahora, tal vez por siempre.

Pero no lo hace.

El Duque finalmente habla.

"Han pasado tres días!" Gruñe, sus manos enguantadas tiemblan contra los cubiertos con cada palabra que escupe de su boca "Aníbal no desaparece sin tener una razón!" Gruñe.

Los ojos de Elsa se mueven con rapidez y lo mas discreto que puede en Anna, esperando ver una reacción en ella, pero el monarca es tan tranquila como antes, comiendo con calma sin prestar atención.

"No hay rastro alguno" Los ojos del segundo guardaespaldas se estrechan lentamente en las palabras del Duque, por que ellos han estado buscando a lo largo de los días, pero Aníbal simplemente desapareció.

Los labios del Duque se juntaron en una línea fina, sus ojos estudiaron al monarca esperando a que dijera algo.

"...Majestad, tal vez usted podría decirme algo al respecto?" Elsa contuvo la respiración, Lady Catelyn solo dedico una rápida mirada al rey sin prestar demasiada atención a la conversación, mientras que Elsa esperaba con temor, que pasa si el Duque descubre la verdad!?

El monarca levanto su mirada de su comida, mirando al Duque mientras cortaba un trozo de comida.

"Por que tendría que hacerlo, Duque?" Pregunto el Monarca, dejando sus cubiertos a un lado y tomar su copa de vino "Me veo como alguien que sostiene la correa de sus guardias?" Pregunto con calma ensombrecida, "Si usted no sabe el paradero de sus hombres, como voy a saberlo yo?"

Los puños del Duque se apretaron lentamente, un acto que no pasó desapercibido por nadie en la mesa, el monarca alzo su ceja lentamente, deseosa de que el Duque explotara contra ella, solo un berrinche y la cabeza del Duque y su guardia rodarían sobre la mesa.

"T-tiene razón majestad" tartamudeo el Duque sonriendo con nerviosismo al escuchar el ligero tintineo de las armaduras de los caballeros a los costados del rey "Me disculpo por mi imprudencia, Tal vez Aníbal solo esta por ahí en la ciudad"

"Probablemente, ha olvidado el tiempo en algún burdel, son hombres después de todo, tienden a perder su mente con un cuerpo desnudo frente a ellos, su mente se encina mas allá del cinturón y los vuelve inútiles para sus tareas" Anna hablo con indiferencia, con tal normalidad en cualquier otra conversación y Elsa no podía estar mas sorprendida.

"Enviare un par de mis hombres en su búsqueda, si eso lo tranquiliza, no tardaran en encontrarlo" ofrecía, la mandíbula de Elsa se tensó, si Elsa no conociera la verdad... ella le creería a Anna cualquier cosa que dijera.

Aquellos labios escupían tantas mentiras perfectas con cada exhalación.

Elsa no podía dejar de sentir un escalofrió en su espalda, Anna era tan buena mintiendo, tal fácil como respirar, entonces... que le aseguraba que no le había mentido antes?

Probablemente todo el tiempo.

Pero son mentiras que Elsa esta dispuesta a seguir escuchando, si eso significa que seguirá junto a ella y será capas de tocarla de esa forma.

"No será necesario Majestad, me encargare personalmente"

"Muy bien" El monarca tomó un sorbo de su copa, encontrándose con los ojos de Elsa por un momento.

"Por que no hablamos de algo mas alegre?" Lady Catelyn sonrío ampliamente, limpió sus labios con delicadeza mirando al monarca en especia.

"Los preparativos para el baile esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan, algunos extranjeros comienzan a llegar ahora, aun cuando faltan un par de semanas para el baile. Tal y como a ordenado, la guardia en las calles se duplicó, con mas extraños rondando por nuestras calles es necesario mantener la paz y los disturbios a ralla. Nunca se esta de mas ser cautelosos no le parece?" La pelirroja asintió de acuerdo.

"Perfecto, ahora si me disculpan," El monarca termino el resto de vino, limpio sus labios y se levanto de la silla, el resto la imitaron ofreciendo una inclinación de cabeza con respeto hasta que Anna estaba fuera del comedor.

"Usted baila, Alteza?" Preguntó Lady Catelyn, su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente a un lado un gesto muy atractivo en ella, era natural, tal belleza en aquella mujer, una belleza que hacia a Elsa intimidada.

"S-si, si" respondió Elsa aclarando su garganta y tratar de sonar convincente en el ultimo momento.

"Eso es maravilloso! Estoy segura que es una esplendida bailarina, desearía haberla visto bailar el día de su boda!" Lady Catelyn sonrió ampliamente, ella era amante del baile, tal arte era maravillosa.

"La ultima ves que baile fue en mi boda, no e practicado desde entonces, sin embargo..." El rostro de Lady Catelyn se contrajo en el horror al escuchar a Elsa, tal atrocidad! No podía quedarse así!

"Por los Dioses! No, no, no! Es inaceptable! El baile es algo exquisito que todo el mundo tendría que disfrutar de el, es un arte para mostrar los mas profundos sentimientos con cada movimiento! Algo intimo entre la pareja.

"le parece si practicamos después de terminar? Seria maravilloso para verla bailar, tengo que contarle que soy una esplendida bailarina!" Se alagó.

 _Por supuesto que si._

Hay algo que Lady Catelyn no pueda hacer? Es preciosa, sus rasgos delicados y sin líneas del tiempo, una belleza congelada, con miradas coquetas que hacen nerviosos a todos, un movimientos lánguidos y sensuales al igual que un gato, es aterradoramente hermosa e intimidante.

"Nada me aria mas feliz..." Respondió Elsa, sus labios divididos en una sonrisa temblorosa.

"Maravilloso!" Lady Catelyn sonrió satisfecha, "Podemos incluir al Rey, ella es un esplendida bailarina aun cuando lo niega, es placentero tener un baile como ella, es mi compañero de baile desde que es capas de alcanzar mi cintura, pasábamos horas bailando en el salón, nunca disfrutó de la atención, pero cuando estamos solas, Dioses!"

Hay algo, algo que Elsa extrañamente siente, no es amenudeo y es difícil de explicar, pero ella solo siente este extraño dolor en su pecho, su corazón se siente pesado y le es difícil tragar el bocado de comida, y aun cuando no quiere pensar en ello, su mente no para de imaginar a Anna junto a Lady Catelyn, bailando durante horas.

Anna tiene que ser cómoda con esta mujer, nunca aceptaría pasar horas bailando si no lo es, y eso causa una burbujeante sensación de desagrado.

"Puedo imaginarlo..."

…


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola, lamento la demora, pero mi inspiración estaba en internación y e tratado de escribir adecuadamente pero no se... espero y no se decepcione demasiado, saludos! Hay un capitulo atrás, por mi retraso decidí compensarlo un poco, asi que usted tiene que regresar.**

El salón no es el mismo de la boda, es mas pequeño y privado, pero lo suficientemente grande como para sesenta personas, está iluminado por la luz del día que atraviesa las cortinas recogidas, al fondo del salón esta el grupo de músicos, elegantes hombres que murmuran entre ellos con suavidad mientras sostienen sus violines y cellos.

A un costado de la pared, hay un par de sillas cómodas y elegantes donde actualmente Elsa y Lady Catelyn esperan al Rey, la invitación fue ofrecida, Elsa pensó que declinaría la oferta, después de todo Anna parecía que siempre estaba ocupada, pero para desconcierto de Elsa, Ella aceptó.

El Duque seguía buscando por su hombre, el cual nunca encontraría...

Las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par, dejando que el monarca entrar en toda su gloria, caminando con tanta seguridad como cualquier inmortal haría.

"Gracias por honrarnos con su presencia Majestad" Dijo Lady Catelyn cuando Anna estaba en el rango de audición. Las dos mujeres ofrecieron una reverencia cuando Anna se paró frente a ellas, con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza.

"Siempre es un placer" respondió.

"Maravilloso! Comencemos ahora, quiere tener la primera pieza con la princesa Elsa, majestad?" Lady Catelyn miró entre ellas esperando por una respuesta, Elsa nunca antes había bailado con Anna, recuerdos de su día en la boda, la forma en que con tanta amargura Anna dijo que ella no bailaba, pero ahora, Elsa descubría que Anna era un muy buen bailarín, no podía culparla sin embargo, aquel día era un día frustrante para todos, entendía por que Anna estaba tan furiosa y rechazó su baile tan fríamente.

Pero ahora... Elsa no podía dejar de sentir la satisfacción de declinar la oferta, quería que Anna viera que ella también podía hacer tal cosa.

"Seria un pla-

"Tal vez ustedes podrían bailar, yo no me siento completamente bien... sin embargo, me encantaría ver su danza" Elsa ignoró la mirada de Anna, una de incredulidad y sorpresa pero finalmente pacifica, alzando su ceja lentamente mientras escuchaba las palabras de Elsa, la princesa no deseaba mirar al monarca, sentía que al mirarla, se tragaría sus palabras y simplemente tomaría la mano de Anna y la arrastraría a la pista de baile.

 _No! Se fuerte Elsa_

Lady Catelyn parecía sorprendida al principio, mirando entre las dos reales, sus ojos se estrechaban lentamente, buscando algo que se supone no esta ahí.

"Muy bien... si su majestad esta de acuerdo..."

"Me encantaría" respondía el monarca sin apartar la mirada del Elsa, la diversión bailaba en sus ojos azules. El monarca extendió su brazo con galantería y naturaleza, esperando por la mano de seda de Lady Catelyn, juntas caminaron al centro del salón y con un ligero gesto de Lady Catelyn la música comenzó.

Es suave y tranquila, acariciando las paredes del salón y los oídos de todos, los movimientos de los bailarines son perfectos y sincronizados, como un solo cuerpo, suaves giros que balancean el vestido de Lady Catelyn con languidez, es precioso.

Elsa no puede dejar de sentirse terrible, y llega a una conclusión.

El orgullo es la causa del malestar del hombre.

Te hace actuar en contra de tus deseos, solo para satisfacer tu orgullo y agrietar el de otros, ella solo puede ver y tragar sus celos, ella podría estar ahí, bailando con Anna, tomarla de la mano y bailar por toda la eternidad.

Pero su orgullo herido exigía ser saldado.

…

"Fue una maravillosa danza, Majestad." Lady Catelyn se inclinó con respeto, tomando los bordes de su vestido en una elegante reverencia hacia su rey, se sentía tan animada en este momento, no podía recordar la ultima vez que bailó, realmente se había perdido de mucho, pero por supuesto, el placer puede aumentar con un buen bailarín, quien disfrutaría de una pieza con un compañero que pisa tus zapatos todo el tiempo? Y pisa tu vestido! Es absurdo!

"Como lo recordaba" el monarca sonrío lentamente, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, casi imaginaria.

"Ahora, si me disculpan, Lady, Alteza" dijo con galantería, el monarca dio media vuelta caminando a las grandes puertas dobles, pero un pensamiento la detuvo en su lugar, se giró con calma y sonrío. "Le gustaría acompañarme en un recorrido por los jardines, Princesa Elsa?"

"…" los labios de Elsa parecían sellados por completo, no hay voz que de ellos salga, la sorpresa es tan grande y no solo para Elsa, Lady Catelyn parecía desconcertada por la extraña invitación del monarca.

"Por supuesto, si tiene planes por cumplir... no tiene por que cambiarlos."

"Me encantaría" Susurro Elsa en un suspiro, "Por supuesto, seria un placer acompañarla"

El monarca se movió con elegancia a través del salón deteniéndose frente a Elsa y Lady Catelyn, ofreciendo su brazo para Elsa, la princesa lo tomó con vacilación lanzando pequeñas miradas en dirección a Lady Catelyn.

"Nos despedimos ahora" El monarca no espero respuesta de Lady, liderando el camino junto a Elsa.

"...No pensé encontrar a alguien que declinara una oferta para bailar conmigo"

Los hombros de Elsa se tensaron lentamente, es por eso que la invitó a dar un paseo? Para reprocharle por no bailar con ella?

"Algunos piensan que bailar con un Arendelle es un placer" continuo la pelirroja.

"La mayoría no conoce a un Arendelle como yo lo hago" murmuro Elsa, sin apartar la mirada de los pasillos tranquilos, solo unos cuantos siervos caminan de aquí para allá, limpiando el poco desorden que hay en los pasillos.

"Presumes de conocerme Elsa?" La voz del monarca se mesclaba entre la extraña diversión, desde el incidente en el salón de cuadros, algo extraño había sucedido con Anna, siendo mas audaz con Elsa, la princesa no sabía como sentirse al respecto, preocupada? O satisfecha, invitarla a dar un paseo tal ves era normal para otros, pero no para Elsa y Anna, no cuando Anna es conocida por no salir de su castillo la mayor parte del tiempo incuso a sus jardines y mucho menos invitar a alguien.

Es desconcertante para algunos, y demasiado llamativo para el gusto de Elsa, tal y como Anna dijo... quien se negaría a un Arendelle? No cuando Elsa ya se había negado una vez, no podía hacer tal cosa como negarla por segunda vez!

"No podría, Anna" susurró "Nunca terminaría de conocer a una persona y mucho menos a ti, es como un laberinto en constante cambio, un cambio para mal, por supuesto" El monarca guardo silencio, hundida en sus propios pensamientos mientras caminaban los últimos pasillos a las puertas traseras del castillo.

El clima era agradable, ligeramente soleado y fresco, para estar en la estación de invierno era desconcertante el no tener la nieve constantemente, pero Elsa no podía quejarse, amaba los cielos despejados y el calor.

"El baile solo está a la vuelta de la esquina, con cada día que pasa." Murmuró el monarca, mostrando el camino a la joven princesa a través de los jardines, algunas flores solo son adornadas por los botones marchitos, arrodillándose ante el invierno, y algunas flores, de brillantes rosas azules, expanden sus pétalos en desafío al invierno con afiladas espinas como armadura para los curiosos y cautivas por su belleza.

"No parece tan animada con la idea, Majestad" la pelirroja se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

"Quien estaría animado al saber que una preocupante cantidad de desconocidos caminar por los pasillos de tu casa? Durante los próximos días?"

"los eventos son una perdida de tiempo, dinero y alimento" murmuro el monarca. Elsa guardó silencio, solo escuchando las quejas del monarca mientras caminaban, las contras de tener un baile en su honor –las cuales era muchas.

"solo algo bueno resultara de esto" finalizó el monarca en voz tranquila. Sus palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Elsa, algo bueno? Desde cuando algo bueno resultaba para Anna? Si los últimos minutos se encontraba detallando todas las contras del baile, no podía haber espacio para algo bueno, no para Anna al menos.

"Algo bueno? Y que es eso? Una alianza" la pelirroja finalmente se detuvo, parándose frente a Elsa y tomar con delicadeza de su mano entre la suya.

"En aquella noche, cuando yo tenga que abrir el baile, tu ceras mi pareja y no podrás negarte" El monarca levantó las manos lentamente a la altura de sus labios, murmurando sus palabras como si se tratara de una promesa.

"Q-que!?" Susurró Elsa en un grito ahogado "no puedes hacer tal cosa _Anna!"_ Sus diantres se apretaron entre sí, tratando de mantener la voz tranquila cuando se trataba de susurrar el nombre de Anna.

"Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo, soy el rey, un rey que cumple años y tiene derecho a cualquier cosa sobre esta tierra, _El rey manda y todos obedecen"_ La pelirroja sonrío lentamente, fue una sonrisa traviesa, prometiendo tantas cosas en un simple gesto de sus labios.

"Primero; tu no puedes hacerlo, todo el mundo comenzaría a murmurar, Anna! No puedes hacer tal cosa después del... _incidente_ , y Segundo;… yo no soy una cosa, la cual puedes poseer cada vez que tu lo deseas."

Elsa intentó zafarse del agarre del monarca en vano, la mano del rey solo la sostuvo con mas fuerza para mantenerla en su lugar sin importarle los forcejeos de la princesa y sus intentos para escapar.

"Yo puedo hacerlo, si yo lo deseo, puedo decirle al mundo lo que pasa entre nosotros, sus opiniones no son de mi interés, nunca lo fueron, por que comenzarían a importarme ahora?" Elsa solo podía quedarse ahí y mirar con ligero horror al rey, estaba hablando enserio? No lo haría verdad?!

Si todo el mundo se enterara de esto...

Seria el fin para ambas.

"-y... tu eres una cosa para mi..." Susurró, apretando la mano de Elsa lentamente y atraerla a su cuerpo, "y me atrevería a decir que... eres la cosa mas preciosa que pueda existir... si hay dioses por ahí... contigo fueron amables e intentaron remediar los errores que hicieron con el resto de la humanidad... puedo poseerte cunado quiera y donde quiera, me perteneces Elsa de Corona, eres mía desde el primer instante." Susurró.

El monarca deslizó su mano libre alrededor de la cintura de Elsa, acercando los pocos centímetros que las distanciaban, todo es tan extraño y maravilloso al mismo tiempo, Elsa solo puede quedarse ahí y convertirse en masilla entre los brazos de Anna, no desea otro lugar para estar mas que aquí y el ahora.

Pero alguien tiene que ser el de la cabeza fría, alguien tiene que pensar con claridad y darse cuenta que no están en los confines del estudio o cualquier parte del castillo, están en los jardines, en la intemperie y donde cualquiera puede verlas de esta manera tan comprometedora.

Tiene que ser Elsa, quien irónicamente parece ser el adulto en esta relación aun cuando ella es mas joven que su rey.

"A-Anna... T-tenemos que parar..." Susurro entrecortado, sintiendo el Aliento fresco en su rostro mientras el monarca se acerca cada vez mas con la intención de besarla. "Alguien p-puede vernos..."

"que lo intente..." Susurró el monarca en voz amenazante, prometiendo la tortura para aquellos curiosos.

Noy hay mas protestas, Elsa sabe que es débil y por eso se odia en el instante en que sucumbe al deseo y es ella quien reúne sus labios en el ultimo segundo, porque perder el tiempo con preocupaciones, cuando puedes gastarlo para terminar antes de que alguien aparezca?

Es incorrecto, y Elsa lo sabe, pero, desde cuando las personas hacen lo correcto?

Nunca.

Lo correcto solo existe para marcar una línea entre lo aburrido y lo divertido, es solo un pensamiento fugas, un parpadeo que solo hace crecer la excitación de quedar atrapado y eso, es algo que vuelve loca a Elsa.

Cuando fue la ultima vez que había besado a su rey?

Un año?

Tres días en realidad, pero para ella, tres días tiene un sabor de una vida, una eternidad.

Ella es adicta a tal sabor en los labios de Anna, siente que al besarlos crece la embriaguez y con cada giro de pétalo que Anna tiene como lengua, la hace estremecerse y tratar de fundirse en el cuerpo del monarca, quiere sentir los latidos de Anna, descubrir si el corazón del monarca corre tan violento como su propio, aprender la melodía entre los latidos y respiraciones de Anna.

No le basta con solo sentir el brazo de Anna en su cintura, ella alza sus manos al cielo, liberándose por primera vez del agarre de Anna, alzando sus manos como si se tratara de un imploro al cielo, a los dioses, pero entonces recuerda que su único dios esta aquí, con ella y besándola y solo puede aferrarse del mar de fuego en el cabello de Anna.

No le importa que alguien este cerca, no le importa que los jadeos de sus labios sean escuchados por otros, ella puede asegurar que solo Anna es capas de escucharlos, pero tal vez esta equivocada, la sangre corre en sus oídos con fuerza cuando siente las manos del monarca correr desenfrenadamente por su cuerpo, acercándose al final de su cintura y sostenerla con fuerza.

"Dioses Anna..." Se escucha jadear en voz desesperada, de pronto el calor es demasiado, siente su cuerpo ardiendo y solo puede inclinar su cabeza al cielo con sus ojos cerrados mientras siente el frio de Anna acariciando su cuello, besando y mordiendo, dejando un rastro de frialdad en su piel de fuego.

"Podría hacerte mía aquí y ahora..." El susurro es vago, casi destinado a no ser escuchado, pero están tan cerca una de la otra y Elsa puede sentir las vibraciones en su garganta, hay una parte de Elsa, es pequeña, tan pequeña que Elsa está segura que terminara ignorándola, pero aun así, ahí esta, susurrando que tienen que parar, el castillo no esta lejos, las vistas al jardín están cubiertas por grandes ventanas y cualquiera puede pasar cercas de las ventanas y mirar a los jardines.

Que pasa si Lady Catelyn camina por los pasillos y las mira, o el Duque, Anna no puede ir por ahí desapareciendo a todo el mundo.

Y Elsa de pronto es ligeramente consiente, sus voz reúne el coraje para formar palabras, palabras coherentes y claras, destinas a detener al Rey.

Pero cuando los dientes de Anna muerden un punto en especial en el cuello de Elsa, su mente explota, su cuerpo actúa por instinto, sus manos se aferran a la nuca de Anna acercándola imposiblemente mas cerca, inclinando su cuello para exponerlo a merced del Monarca incitándola a continuar.

"Entonces continua" Jadea con brusquedad. No son las palabras destinadas para escapar de sus labios, pero, Dioses, como podría negarse a tan dulce tortura? Como podría negar algo que deseaba tan desesperadamente?

Todo acto anterior se congela, las manos de Anna ya no están en movimiento así como sus labios, solo Elsa que se agita con cada respiración pesada que trata de conseguir, sus manos aun aferrándose al cabello del monarca, puede sentir como Anna se aleja lentamente, desenredándose a sí misma con tal calma que confunde a Elsa.

"Y pensar que tan solo unos minutos atrás estabas en desacuerdo de ser mía..." El monarca sonrío lentamente, "Recuerda, mujer, que solo a mi es a quien perteneces."

Que es esto...?

Solo una tomadura de pelo? Un simple engaño para dar una lección al final?

"Puedo hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo, yo puedo hacerte una reina Elsa, puedo hacerte _mi_ reina" Elsa no es capaz de entender correctamente, su mente aun se nubla con la excitación del momento, pero con cada segundo que pasa, su mente comienza a despejarse.

"Reina...?" El monarca toma las manos de Elsa, que aun se enredan en sus cabellos y con calma las retira de su cuerpo dejándolas caer a sus costados, ofrece su brazo a la princesa y reanuda su caminata.

"No cualquier Reina, Elsa." Susurró el monarca "Serias _la Reina de Arendelle,_ yo puedo convertirte en reina" sus pasos las guiaron lejos de los jardines que Elsa conocía, deteniéndose a las altas paredes de cedros.

 _El laberinto._

"A-anna... estas escuchando lo que dices?" Susurró Elsa, "Por que tan repentinamente hablas de tal cosa? Te das cuenta de lo que eso implica? Las consecuencias que sucederían con solo ser escuchado por alguien!?" La joven princesa miró alrededor en busca de alguien mas, solo los dioses sabían lo que pasaría si alguien escucha tal cosa.

"Por supuesto, es acaso que no se me permite pensar en un futuro? Quien me detendrá? El consejo?" Se burló " Es cierto que no puedo despedirlos con facilidad, pero soy capas de ignorar su consejo, soy el rey, ello solo esta ahí para aconsejar, yo decido si los sigo o no" respondía con convicción.

"Anna... no puedes estar hablando enserio... todo esto es imposible... h-hay reglas, que pasa con mi familia! Estoy casada con _Hans!_ Por amor a los dioses! La gente hablara, los susurros estallaran en el reino, no solo en Arendelle y Corona! Todos lo sabrán."

El monarca guardo silencio por primera vez, con ojos tranquilos, tomando la alteración de Elsa, los ojos azul cielo de Elsa, la forma en que se abrieron con el temor, sus manos temblando ligeramente como si temiera lo peor.

Elsa esta aterrada por una simple idea.

Y Anna no puede dejar de sonreír con malicia, por que Elsa no sabe que elegir, ella quiere a Hans pero también desea a Anna, y la simple idea de tener que elegir solo a uno la hace confusa y aterrada.

Quiere ver hasta que punto Elsa es capas de llegar, quiere ver a quien de los dos hermanos elegiría si llega el momento, por que Anna esta ardiendo en celos en su interior.

Ella no esta bromeando al mencionar a Elsa para convertirla en reina, ella quiere poner una corona el Elsa, una corona de oro y plata adornada por Arendelle, para que todos sean capases de ver que Elsa pertenece a ella y solo ella, quiere que todos sean capases de ver la belleza de Elsa y se enteres que ellos no son capases de tocarla por que pertenece al rey de Arendelle.

Quiere mostrarla al mundo como la suya, no la de Hans.

"Eso no importa realmente" finalmente respondió.

"Alguna vez entraste al laberinto Elsa?" Elsa no sabe como sentirse por el brusco cambio de tema, aliviada o mortificada?

"N-no"

"no me sorprende, el laberinto es grande y engañoso, cumple muy bien su papel, un parpadeo y has perdido el sentido de la orientación. Algunos piensan que es mágico, en constante movimiento para atrapar no solo el cuerpo si no también la mente de aquellos valientes" explico el monarca mirando a la entrada del laberinto.

"Tu crees en la magia Anna?" La pelirroja se tensó por un segundo, no estaba preparada para tal pregunta, no puede negar la existencia de la magia por que en realidad Arendelle esta construido por la magia.

"Y tu? Crees en la magia Elsa?" Los ojos de Elsa se estrecharon en el monarca, no estaba satisfecha por las acciones de Anna, pero decidió pensar la pregunta, ella siempre tuvo fe en los Dioses, y como tal, era creer en algo sobrenatural, la magia, pero cuando Hans le mostro aquel extraño pueblo de hielo, donde continuaba nevando aun en verano... estaría mintiendo si dijera que nunca pensó en aquel pueblo, ella lo hizo, constantemente, y en mas de una ocasiones planeaba con cabalgar por el bosque para encontrar aquel pueblo.

"Si"Finalmente respondió, "En una ocasión Hans me mostro un... lugar, donde continuaba nevando sin importar que era verano."

"Oh?" La ceja del monarca se levantó lentamente al escuchar las palabras de Elsa, por supuesto que si...

"Ya veo..." Murmuro el monarca, con un ligero gesto de su mano, indico a Elsa para caminar a la entrada del laberinto siguiéndola muy de cercas. "Su nombre es _Hiems_ se supone que ese lugar esta fuera de los limites, como te has dado cuenta, el invierno nunca se detiene"

La princesa asintió distraídamente, toda su atención centrada en el laberinto, tratando de memorizar los giros que hacían constantemente.

"Es encantador en realidad" finalizo. " _Hiems,_ no es el único lugar... _mágico._ Elsa" El monarca levanto un dedo a sus labios en un gesto para guardar el secreto. "Hay rumores sobre Arendelle y la magia, al parecer los dos siempre van de la mano, pero son solo rumores..."

"todos el la ciudad piensan que este laberinto es mágico" la pelirroja extendió sus brazos a su alrededor para mostrar su punto "por que nunca nadie a sido capas de salir de el... o eso es lo que cuentan, el secreto es solo prestar atención a los detalles desde un principio." La pelirroja extendió su mano, incitando a Elsa a caminar.

"Vez esto?" El Monarca señalo el suelo, donde una piedra se ocultaba entre los arbustos, la piedra tenia tallada una flecha doblada a la derecha, Elsa nunca la habría visto si no fuera por Anna. "Solo tienes que seguir y en cada esquina encontraras la piedra marcada, te guiara al otro lado del laberinto si sigues las instrucciones correctamente."

Ambos caminaron con calma, hablando en voz tranquila, el laberinto era mas grande de lo que Elsa pensó, la vista desde su ventana no era nada comparado con estar dentro de el, en mas de una ocasión se distrajo con las preciosas flores que crecían entre los arbustos adornándolos con colores llamativos, y en mas de una ocasión, Anna tenia que regresar a buscar a Elsa.

"Lo vez?" Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron lentamente, finalmente habían llegado al final del laberinto, y tal como Elsa recordaba desde la vista de su ventana, la caballa esperaba al final, su camino siendo marcado con piedras acomodadas a la perfección con pequeños césped creciendo entre ellas.

"no te traje aquí solo para que mires desde ahí Elsa" la joven princesa parpadeo, regresando a la realidad, Anna estaba parada en la puerta de la caballa, sosteniendo una llave en su mano. Elsa murmuro una disculpa en voz baja, apresurándose al lado de Anna.

La pelirroja desbloqueo la puerta y la abrió hacia adentro, moviéndose a un lado para dejar a Elsa pasar en primer lugar.

El interior era ligeramente oscuro, con las cortinas corridas en las pequeñas ventanas, el aroma a madera e invierno invadía el aire, mesclado con un ligero del paso del tiempo, una pequeña mesa descansaba al centro de la habitación espaciosa, una chimenea decente con leña apilada debajo de ella, un sillón que era marcado con el paso del tiempo y un par de escaleras a una segunda planta así como una puerta al fondo a otra habitación, los pisos de madera estaban limpios y la pequeña estantería de libros estaba libre de polvo.

Es acogedor.

Elsa sentía paz.

"Es preciosa..." El monarca no respondió, en cambio, cerró la puerta y caminó alrededor de Elsa para correr las cortinas y permitir que la luz entrara.

"Que es este lugar?"

"Una cabaña Elsa" Elsa estrechó los ojos en el monarca, atrapando la pequeña sonrisa sarcástica y el brillo malicioso en el monarca "Es el lugar donde puedo permitirme descansar, es mi lugar"

"Tu lugar?" Repitió, mirando al monarca asentir distraídamente mientras caminaba a la segunda ventana y abría las cortina.

"Pensé que eso fue lo que dije, Elsa" El monarca caminaba frente a Elsa, desabotonando su chaqueta con cada paso tranquilo que daba "es donde paso mi tiempo libre, nadie esta permitido entrar aquí, bueno... lo esta, pero nadie se atreve a entrar, para llegar tienen que cruzar el laberinto y no conocen el camino, se podría decir que es su mecanismo de defensa"

"no pensé que tuvieras un lugar como este... quiero decir, pasas la mayor parte del tiempo en tu estudio o el castillo." Elsa no podía imaginar al monarca aquí, _relajada_ en este lugar, era extraño.

"Bueno, no es como si antes me prestaras la suficiente atención Elsa" Anna desabrocho los puños de la chaqueta encogiéndose de hombros para deslizarla de su cuerpo.

Elsa sintió la vergüenza brillando en sus mejillas, apartando la mirada del monarca y encontrar demasiado interesante el suelo libre de polvo.

"C-como esta tan limpio este lugar" murmuro, tratando de cambiar el tema y calmar su vergüenza.

"Yo, por supuesto"

"…"

El monarca enderezo sus hombros, alzando la barbilla en desafío mientras Elsa la miraba en blanco.

"Crees que no soy capas de limpiar?"

"No te imagino hacerlo" la voz plana de Elsa solo podía hacer latir la irritación de Anna, que clase de persona cree que es?

"Tu imaginación es muy corta Elsa" murmuro el monarca con irritación, se aparto de Elsa caminando alrededor de la pequeña cocina y buscar entre las estanterías.

"Estas molesta?" La pelirroja se burlo con amargura sin molestarse en mirar a Elsa. "Estas molesta" Confirmo Elsa.

"No estoy molesta, por que me molestaría? Por el echo que me encuentres incapaz de mantener mi área limpia? No es algo para molestarse, el pensar que soy un completo inútil en las tareas." Gruño mientras rebuscaba entre las estanterías.

Bueno... Como podía pensar lo contrario cuando Anna no sabía como abrochar su camisa adecuadamente? Por no mencionar aquella vez que no sabía como abrir una puerta correctamente, Anna estaba tan acostumbrada a tener alguien alrededor de ella para hacer sus tareas, fue Kai quien abría sus puertas o sus caballeros, aquella ocasión Elsa tenia que morder sus labios para no reír de Anna cuando la pelirroja se empeñaba en abrir la puerta hacia afuera cuando en realidad se habría hacia el interior...

Elsa se acercó lentamente detrás del monarca, mordiendo su labio para evitar sonreír, Elsa encontraba demasiado divertido cuando Anna se enojaba por cosas tan pequeñas, al principio Elsa lo encontraba molesto, pero ahora... se había convertido en una aficionada.

"Anna" La pelirroja se tensó al sentir los brazos de Elsa en su cintura apretando lentamente y atraerla al cuerpo de Elsa, "tu no eres un inútil, simplemente me tomó por sorpresa, es todo" la pelirroja miró de reojo a Elsa, gruñendo en su garganta y continuar buscando en la estantería.

"Es interesante saber que tu limpias este lugar, no creo que otros reyes hagan lo que tu haces, incuso yo." Elsa sintió a la pelirroja tomar una respiración llena de orgullo, Elsa pronto descubrió que para alegrar a Anna o complacerla tenia que pulir un poco su orgullo, era el punto débil de Anna.

"Se lo que estas haciendo Elsa" finalmente respondió Anna, "crees que no me doy cuenta?"

"Mm? Hacer que?" La pelirroja finalmente encontró que con desesperación buscaba en las estanterías, cerro la puertecilla y se giró lentamente a Elsa.

" _Eso,_ alagarme"

"No parece que te moleste" bromeo Elsa, sus manos descansaron con delicadeza sobre la cintura de Anna, apretando la tela de la camisa blanca.

"Nunca dije que me molestar, he dicho que se lo que haces"

"Entonces puedo seguir haciéndolo?" La pelirroja lanzo una mirada el Elsa sin responder.

…

"Eres un muy buen bailarín, Anna"

"lo se, he practicado desde que era joven, después de practicar durante años, es lógico que mejorara verdad?" Si Elsa fuera alguien mas en ese momento, estaría molesta con Anna la mayor parte del tiempo, la forma en la cual Anna siempre respondía, en un tono frio y cortante irritaría a cualquiera y se sentiría ofendido, pero para Elsa, ella se acostumbro.

Despues de todo el frio también ofrece calor después de un tiempo manteniéndolo en contacto con tu piel, se acostumbro a escuchar al Rey no solo las palabras que flotaban fuera de sus labios, también las que se ocultaban entre ellas, las que estaban destinadas a ser escuchadas por aquellos que prestaban verdadera atención a ella.

"Me pregunto en que no eres buena..." La pelirroja apartó la mirada de la ventana, centrando su atención en Elsa por un momento demasiado largo, su mandíbula moliendo entre sus dientes, como si masticara palabras que deseaba decir.

"Puedes descubrirlo, ...si te quedas el tiempo suficiente a mi lado." Sus palabras eran solo un susurro, flotando entre ellas y esperando a causar un efecto en alguna de ellas, palabras que sonaban desesperadas con miedo a morir en el aire y convertirse en partículas de polvo que serian arrastradas con sus alientos.

Habeces, Elsa es capas de mirar a través de Anna, oculto entre todo su orgullo, la indiferencia y frialdad, Elsa es capas de ver a un simple humano, con miedo a la soledad, desesperado por llamar la atención de alguien, pidiendo a gritos a ser escuchado y ser salvado de si misma, son momentos como estos, en los que Elsa siente su corazón palpitar en el dolor, por que ella solo quiere abrazar a Anna y decirle que todo estará bien, que ella esa aquí para ayudarla, que nunca se ira de su lado.

Pero sabe que el orgullo de Anna se niega a ser visto con lastima, no quiere la misericordia de nadie, no quiere que la miren con ojos tristes, no quiere ser vista como un monarca debil.

Elsa trata un segundo para aclarar su mente y ordenar sus sentimientos, decide sonreír "Y cuanto tiempo seria eso Anna?" Pregunta con ligereza en su voz.

Como si se tratara de un espejo, el monarca sonríe "Que te parece las próximas cinco eternidades?"

Como un manto, el silencio cae sobre ellas, son solo las miradas las deciden hablar, Elsa se siente ahogar en el mar de Anna, mientras que el monarca se aferra con fuerza al sillón, con miedo a flotar el cielo de Elsa.

Tiene que haber un valiente, en cada historia siempre hay alguien, aquel que es mas valiente que los demás, aquel que esta dispuesto a guardar su orgullo y hacer el primer movimiento, es Elsa quien se arrastra a través del sillón, acomodándose entre las piernas del monarca.

"Dioses..." Susurra, acariciando con ternura la mejilla de mármol de Anna, "como puedo saber que tu eres real... como puedo saber que existe y no solo eres un producto de mi imaginación? Tal vez estoy aun en corona, en mi habitación, durmiendo mientras sueño contigo..." Sus manos se apoyaron el antebrazo del sillón manteniendo su peso para evitar aplastar a su rey, quería ver cada detalle en el rostro de Anna, memorizar hasta la mas pequeña de sus características, si este era un sueño, ella quería ser capaz de recordarla.

"Cada noche, cuando voy a cerrar mis ojos, temo despertar de este sueño y no verte nunca mas" El monarca se mantuvo tan quieta como era posible, observando los ojos de Elsa y tratar de descubrir si sus palabras eran sinceras.

"Usted no tiene que decir palabras innecesarias, Elsa" El monarca levantó su cabeza estrechando sus labios en Elsa, no hay por que perder el tiempo en palabras, palabras peligrosas, tan mortales como espadas.

Elsa no se siente ofendida, ella esta segura que Anna encontró la honestidad en sus palabras, sabe que a dejado al monarca sin una respuesta adecuada para sus palabras, y se siente victoriosa.

Tal vez Elsa no tuvo su danza con Anna en el salón, pero aquí y ahora... la danza que se ejerce sin los pies y el sonido de la música, siendo su único ritmo son sus respiraciones y corazones acelerados, Elsa conoce a la perfección su danza, se a vuelto aficionada a este tipo de danza.

Donde las manos no solo se toman entre si, ella prefiere esta, donde las manos recorren cada lugar oculto de sus cuerpos, explorando lo explorado y tratar de memorizar cada lugar, donde la ropa no es necesaria y se desliza de sus cuerpos como la seda, Elsa es aficionada a la ropa de Anna, en especial cuando esta en el suelo y no en el cuerpo de su rey.

Es una danza que solo ella y Anna son capases de hacer.

Y Elsa ahora puede presumir que ella a bailado con Anna.

 **Hey, lamento el retraso pero aquí esta el capitulo, espero les gustara.**


	24. Chapter 24

Esto es exactamente la razón por la cual Anna odiaba los festivales, odia las multitudes, odia el alboroto que causan, problemas innecesarios por razones estúpidas, odia los extranjeros, que son en su mayoría los causantes de problemas, Arendelle no estaba acostumbrado a los extranjeros, eran pocos aquellos valientes que se aventuraban a viajar hasta Arendelle.

Arendelle era conocido por ser el reino mas rico de los reinos, el mas orgulloso de todos y el único al ser gobernado por una mujer, una mujer que no acepta a los estúpidos, una mujer lo suficientemente orgullosa e inteligente para mantener a su reino sin la necesidad de pedir alianzas, es conocido por ser el reino mas leal a la corona, con los ejércitos de todo Arendelle talentosos para la guerra.

Arendelle tiene de mucho de que presumir, sus ejércitos, que eran disciplinados a temprana edad para convertirlos en hombres fuertes y valientes, sin vacilación alguna a la hora de cortar una cabeza, fieles al comando de su rey. Aun cuando el ejercito de Arendelle no a luchado una sola batalla durante años, eso no quiere decir que no sean buenos, su trabajo se demuestra al tener a todo Arendelle en paz, una paz que muchos reinos envidian, las calles son pacificas la mayor parte del tiempo.

Las mazmorras de Arendelle son en su mayoría vacías, aquellos pocos que se atreven a turbar la paz de Arendelle son castigados con la muerte.

 _"No tengo la intención de alimentar a delincuentes, no estoy dispuesta a ofrecer un techo para ellos en mis mazmorras, no estoy dispuesta a dejarlos libres con una simple disculpa y una promesa de no hacerlo otra vez, son palabras bacías que solo un tonto creería, aquí en Arendelle, no hay segundas oportunidades, es de tontos esperar por otra"_

Era el discurso que Anna siempre decía a todos en la plaza principal de la capital, cuando el ladrón se inclinaba sobre un tronco y rogaba a los dioses por su vida, algo que Anna encontraba completamente estúpido, la decisión de si el vivía o no, no estaba en los dioses, estaba en Anna, ella estaba ahí, ella tenia el poder de decidir si vive o no, no los Dioses.

Afortunadamente, su discurso no era con frecuencia, era en extrañas ocasiones, cuando alguien tonto pensó que podía hacer algo astuto y no ser atrapado.

Eso forma el carácter de todos, les enseña una lección, para no cometer los mismos errores dos veces, ellos nunca aprenden con una simple advertencia, si quieres acabar con el problema, arráncalo de raíz.

Es por esa misma razón que Arendelle goza de la paz, no solo en la capital, sino todo el país, aquellos que turbaron su paz fueron acecinados.

Pero ahora...

Anna no esta contenta con este resultado.

No esta contenta que extranjeros cabalguen por sus tierras que desembarquen en sus muelles, Anna no esta contenta con nada en este momento.

No esta contenta en lo absoluto y su descontento es visible para todos.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantener la paz lo mejor posible, aun así, los problemas parecen estar en cada esquina de la capital.

Los asesinatos, los robos y las violaciones!

Por todo lo que es sagrado!

Si hay algunos dioses ahí arriba... Anna espera que proteja a los extranjeros de su ira.

No son siquiera las diez de la mañana y sus soldados ya han reportado tantos problemas.

"Mi Rey, hemos capturado a estos tres, robaron a un comerciante en los muelles, son los mismos delincuentes que continuaron robando dos días atrás." Anna escucha con atención a su soldados, hombres fuertes y altos blindados en acero de plata, con rojas capas que ondean y barren el suelo bajo sus pies.

Anna descansa sobre su alto trono, con el evidente disgusto en su rostro al saber que estos hombres que son obligados arrodillarse frente a ella son extranjeros. Hombres que no conocen la ley de Arendelle, hombres que pensaron en dañar a su gente y salir sin consecuencias.

Anna da pequeños golpes con sus dedos en el trono, su mente trabaja a gran velocidad, en busca de una solución a este problema lo mas rápido posible.

Lady Catelyne esta a su derecha, de pie en toda su gloria.

Es fácil reconocer a los extranjeros, si sus acentos no fueran suficientes, también esta sus formas de vestir menos elegantes y limpias, no solo es por ser de clase baja, los ciudadanos de Arendelle aun el mas pobre de ellos posee mejores ropas que estos hombres, su piel bronceadas, a diferencia de la blanca piel de los Arendelle, piel de porcelana, blanca a falta del fuerte sol, y por muy arrogante que sonara, su falta de belleza.

Arendelle era conocido por sus preciosas personas, con rasgos delicados como ningún otro.

Anna conoce el porque, Anna a leído todos los libros de su linaje, ella sabe que la razón de porque la mayoría de los ciudadanos de todo Arendelle posean tal delicadeza y belleza, fue a causa de sus ancestros, personas que solo dejaban entrar a personas que se acercaran mas a la perfección.

Por tal motivo, las nuevas generaciones, nacían como niños adorables de grandes ojos y rasgos adorables. Las personas de Arendelle fueron creciendo con la extraña creencia de no casarse con extranjeros, no estaban dispuestos a mesclar su sangre con otros que no fueran de Arendelle y secretamente Anna, estaba satisfecha.

Pero aun así, los ciudadanos de Arendelle no trataban mal a los extranjeros, excitados por ver nuevos rostros, todos ellos compartían la hospitalidad y la amabilidad que los extranjeros parecían aprovechar.

"Probablemente de donde vienen... estén acostumbrados a tales acciones" comenzó Anna finalmente, hablando con tanta calma como puede reunir. "Un lugar de salvajes donde las acciones que han cometido son castigadas con un par de azotes, una mano mutilada o una simple advertencia."

"Pero aquí, Esto es Arendelle, tal vez no lo han notado pero las cosas son muy diferentes" Continuo, mirando a los tres hombres que eran mayor a ella por unos años, con barbas largas y descuidadas sin asear, emitiendo de sus cuerpos sudorosos un aroma que solo irritaba mas al Rey.

"No hay tantas leyes como en otros reinos y como pueden ver la paz sigue perdurando, no preguntare si saben el porque, si lo hicieran, no estaríamos en esta situación" La pelirroja se levantó de su trono, sintiendo el peso de su corona sobre su cabeza, bajó los tres escalones de su trono deteniéndose al final de ellos, donde el aroma a repugnancia era mas fuerte.

"Cualquier crimen que sea cometido en Arendelle se castiga con la muerte, no importa si es pequeño o no" los hombres levantaron sus cabezas, la ira el miedo y la incredulidad se mesclaba en sus rostros.

"Mi Rey! Por favo-

"Yo no soy tu rey" interrumpió el monarca, "Sí yo fuera tu Rey, tu sabrías las consecuencias de tus acciones, pero mira, aquí estamos."

"Por favor, tenga piedad de nosotros" suplico el segundo hombre "no volveremos a cometer el mismo error, tenga piedad de nosotros-

"Es suficiente" ordeno Anna, la pelirroja apartó la mirada de los hombres, " Quiero que cuelguen un cartel en sus cuellos donde su crimen sea descrito, quiero que corten ambas manos, corten sus cabellos por completo y graven en sus frentes la palabra "ladrón" en ellas, los llevaran a la plaza, los muelles y los mercados para que todos miren las consecuencias de aquel que turbe mi paz"

Los soldados ofrecieron una profunda reverencia ignorando los gritos de los hombres que se retorcían y pedían a gritos ser dejados en libertad, la pelirroja se dio media vuelta ignorando a los hombres que eran arrastrados fuera de la gran habitación.

Eso al menos llamaría la atención de todos, si alguien mas es atrapado, Anna se aseguraría de que su cabeza rodara por las calles.

"Majestad... no creo que esto sea conveniente..." Comenzó Lady Catelyne acercándose a la pelirroja, "Las personas no dejaran de hablar, no es bueno que los extranjeros piensen horrores de usted"

"Mis personas conocen la ley y ellos la siguen al pie de la letra, estoy mostrando a los extranjeros a comportarse en mi reino, no voy a permitir que mi gente sufra por tontos salvajes extranjeros, quiero que todos hablen de esto y lo recuerden por el resto de la celebración" El monarca regreso a su trono. Los problemas continuaron y continuaron, hombres, mujeres y algunos niños que viajaron todo el camino para morir por la mano de un rey que no aceptaba los errores.

…

El monarca esta de pie en el centro de sus habitaciones reales, ella es tan inmóvil como una estatua, tomando tranquilas respiraciones casi silenciosas, el alboroto fuera de su ventana es suficiente ruido para las próximas vidas.

Ella escucha todos ellos sin poder hacer nada para callaros, las ventanas cerradas no hacen nada para bajar el volumen de los mismos.

Ella no los culpa, todo el mundo está excitado, todos ellos corren de un lado para otro, riendo y gritando, siempre hablando en voz alta para hacerse escuchar entre todo el mundo y eso, causa aun mas ruido.

Los comerciantes anunciando sus mercancías, todos ellos formando elocuentes palabras convincentes para atraer a sus compradores, no tienen que esforzarse demasiado, parece que todos los extranjeros desean una parte de algo, algo extraño y que muestre que es de Arendelle para ir y contar a sus familias y amigos que viajaron a Arendelle y vivieron para contarlo.

Ella puede imaginar a los niños de Arendelle, con piel blanquecina por la falta de sol, con sonrisas brillantes y mejillas sonrojadas, corriendo de un lado a otro por la plaza mientras se persiguen entre si.

Anna nunca sale de su castillo si no es necesariamente estricto, son tan poco frecuentes sus salidas del castillo que Anna no se sorprendió cuando los rumores de que el rey había muerto llegaron a sus oídos.

Sonrió, realmente sonrió ese día y estuvo apunto de dejarlos que continuaran con los rumores, pero sus consejeros le pidieron que saliera del castillo y caminara por un par de horas para que todos la vieran y así los rumores finalmente terminaran.

No es con frecuencia cuando Anna tiene audiencias, no es a menudo cuando sus ciudadanos entran al castillo y piden ser escuchados por Anna para sus problemas.

Y cuando eso sucede Anna sabe que a estado haciendo bien su trabajo, eso quiere decir que sus ciudadanos no tienen problemas, no hay hambre o la inseguridad en las calles, no tienen de que quejarse.

Antes de la llegada de Elsa, el castillo era relativamente silencioso. Su hermano Hans, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo de casería o en entrenamiento con los soldados y cuando no lo era, estaba en algún baile en laguna parte.

Eso dejaba al monarca en completa soledad.

Ella tenia a Kai y Gerda, por no mencionar a los ancianos del consejo, pero ellos eran una presencia que realmente no la llenaba.

Los ancianos del consejo... ellos solo eran una molestia, con sus voces roncas y fuertes fragancias que hacían picar la nariz de Anna.

Con frecuencia Anna se encontraba mirando a través de las grandes ventanas del castillo, mirando hacia abajo en la ciudad donde los niños, hombres y mujeres caminaban entre las calles siempre ofreciendo suaves sonrisas y los saludos cordiales entre ellos.

Todos ellos caminaban del brazo de alguien mas, sosteniendo el brazo de sus amantes o la mano de sus hijos, todo el tiempo.

Era entonces cuando Anna sentía un pinchazo de celos.

Donde estaba su otra mitad?

Donde estaba la otra persona que estaba destinada a sostener su mano y protegerla?

Anna leyó la mayor parte de los libros de sus ancestros, donde escribían con elegantes letras sus pensamientos, la forma en la cual se amaban entre si de una forma tan poco natural que resultaba extraño para el resto del mundo.

La forma en que sentían la necesidad de protegerse entre si de una forma tan feroz, la necesidad de estar al lado del otro y sentirse protegidos.

Anna recuerda esa sensación.

Ella la sintió, tanto tiempo atrás.

Era como si su cuerpo estuviera atado a una cadena y el otro extremo estuviera atado a su padre y madre, ella los amaba incondicionalmente, se sentía protegida y amada, sentía la necesidad del tacto, abrazar a su padre y besar la mejilla de su madre y repetirles e cada ocasión que tenia lo preciosos que eran para ella.

Era algo natural palabras destinadas a ser dichas con tal sinceridad que hacia latir mas rápido los corazones de sus padres.

Anna recuerda la profunda belleza de su madre.

Alta de cuerpo esculpido, de piel blanca como la nieve que fluía en sus venas como magia, de suaves cabellos rojos como si el fuego la hubiera besado al igual que sus labios, aquellos labios que ofrecían amable sonrisas y en ocasiones cruel, con un par de zafiros como ojos, destinados a sembrar el miedo en el hombre mas valiente si ella se lo proponía.

Anna recuerda a su madre sentada con ella en el trono de su padre, con ella en su regazo, mientras movía sus manos con delicados movimientos y construía un escenario frente a ellas, congelando ligeramente el suelo del gran salón, construyendo un campo de batalla para ella.

Uno donde los pequeños caballeros peleaban entre si moviéndose como pequeños títeres, los golems y lobos de hielo y nieve.

Eran batallas impresionantes, y Anna nunca dejó de sorprenderse, su madre siempre le dijo que su abuela lo hacia para ella, y que en la antigüedad su abuelo y su hermano, construyeron su propio campo de juegos.

Anna rogó y suplico a su madre para que le mostrara el lugar y para deleite de Anna, ella aceptó.

Ella las guío entre el castillo, bajando escaleras y escaleras con pasillos bien iluminados, la habitación estaba cerrada con altas puertas de hiero, plata y oro.

Al abrirlas, la construcción de la habitación sorprendió a Anna.

La habitación tenia un gran hueco en el centro, uno completamente cuadrado, y en cada orilla del mismo, dos altas sillas se levaban una frente a la otra. Cuando su madre le indico a que caminara en el interior y se acercara a la silla, Anna pudo ver el gran cuadro de ajedrez en el hueco, con grandes piezas de hielo cristalino y el hielo azul, todas ellas eran construidas con elegancia y manteniendo el realismo, dos reyes en alto y orgullosos junto a sus reinas imponentes, dos caballeros sobre sus caballos de hielo, las torres y los peones, todos ellos completamente rígidos.

Ella le explicó que este ajedrez de hielo lo podría jugar cuantas veces deseara con su futuro hermano o hermana, incluso ambos! ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos para siempre, y esta habitación se convertiría en su santuario tal como lo fue el de todos ellos.

Anna estaba maravillada con la idea, deseando que pronto su compañero naciera y sus padres les permitieran jugar aquí.

Pero eso nunca sucedió.

Algo estaba roto en el interior de su madre, algo que no le permitía tener mas hijos, tal vez el hielo congelo sus entrañas finalmente, tal vez el vientre de su madre era tan frio que obligaba a los niños a salir de su vientre muchos meses antes de nacer.

Ella estaba triste y aterrada, que pasa si no consigue a su hermano o hermana? Con quien jugaría los trucos de magia?

Su padre le había dicho que aquellos niños simplemente no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para nacer, que se sintiera orgullosa de si misma por haber sobrevivido.

Anna recuerda escuchar los sollozos de su madre y las silenciosas y frías lagrimas de su padre cuando escuchaban un nuevo hijo a fallecido.

Solo una vez Anna fue capas de verlo, _ellos_ eran tan pequeños, ahí tendidos sobre las mantas cubiertas de sangre y extraña baba, dos seres tan pequeños, no mas grandes que una muñeca de Anna, con pieles casi trasparentes que le permitían ver sus entrañas. Anna pensó que eran repugnantes, como dos cosas tan feas podrían ser sus hermanos?

Ella quería sentir la necesidad de vaciar su estomago, regresar la cena que no mas de dos horas atrás había disfrutado en la compañía de sus padres y la mujer llamada Charlotte.

Pero aun asi... ella sentía una atracción hacia ellos, algo magnético, sus pies se movieron por su cuenta, acercándola a la cama donde su madre yacía pálida y enfermiza, con su rostros cubierto en sudor y lagrimas saladas.

Quería tocarlos, ellos serian sus dos hermanos, los niños que estaba destinada a proteger y amar hasta su ultimo aliento, ahí estaba su pequeña hermana y su pequeño hermano.

Pero cuando estaba lo suficientemente cercas de ellos, Kai apareció detrás de ella y la alejo con cuidado, mientras que una sierva de fríos ojos azules se acercó a la cama y envolvió las mantas en los niños sacándolos de la habitación por orden de su padre.

Algo extraño pasó entre su padre y Lady Charlotte, la mujer sonreía mas amable que de costumbre, ella poseía un encanto cálido y suave a diferencia del de su querida madre, ella era cálida al tacto, un tacto que Anna deseaba en secreto, deseaba tocar la mano de Charlotte y en incontables ocasiones buscaba la oportunidad para que _accidentalmente_ tocara la piel de Charlotte.

Anna amaba a su madre, con todo su ser, se sentía amada y protegida, sentía que nada le aria daño cuando los fríos brazos de su madre la rodeaban y la acercaban a su pecho donde podía escuchar su lento latido del corazón, siempre tranquilo.

Era extraño que brazos tan delgados y frágiles de su madre la hicieran sentir tan protegida. Pero, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no anhelaba el cálido abrazo de Charlotte.

La mujer era suave y en las extrañas ocasiones que tomaba a Anna en sus brazos y la acercaba a su pecho, Anna escuchaba el rápido latido de su corazón, parecía emocionada o asustada...

Anna nunca se acercaba a Charlotte cuando su madre estaba cercas, Anna era joven en aquel entonces pero sabía que su madre tenia extraños sentimientos de odio hacia la mujer mas joven.

El frio que parecía irradiar de su piel, los pisos de piedra congelándose bajo sus pies y los siervos _Snowman_ que parecían ser menos cortes con Charlotte eran mas que suficiente para retirar las dudas.

Fue entonces cuando su padre permitió la servidumbre de humanos. Solo para satisfacer a Charlotte.

Eran unos pocos, pero por primera vez los humanos pisaron el castillo de hielo y roca.

Ahora que Anna es un adulto, ella es capas de entender el sentimiento de su madre.

Los celos.

Su madre era profundamente celosa de Charlotte, celosa de un simple humano.

Porque tenia que estar celosa de un humano? No celaba su belleza o su juventud, los Arendelle son la creatura mas bella, Anna sabe con certeza que era Charlotte quien celaba la belleza de su madre, su forma de caminar, elegante y real, exigiendo a todos doblar sus rodillas mientras ella pasaba.

Su madre celaba la calidez de Charlotte.

Aquella calidez a la cual su hermano y marido se hizo adicto, y todo parecía empeorar cuando su propia hija anhelaba tal calor que solo Charlotte les podía ofrecer.

"...Kai"

El mayordomo detuvo sus movimientos por completo, ofreciendo toda su atención a su monarca.

"Majestad?" La pelirroja miró su propio reflejo en el espejo, parecía que los últimos detalles de su vestimenta estaban llegando a su fin.

"Recuerdas a mi madre?" El mayordomo parecía ser tomado por sorpresa, lamio sus labio fríos y ofreció un ligero asentimiento luego de un momento de vacilación.

"Por supuesto Majestad, una hermosa y amable mujer" El monarca bajo del pequeño escalón, ajustando las mangas de su chaqueta larga.

"Todo el mundo la amab-

"Mentira, no todo el mundo la conocía, hablar de ella? Tal vez, pero nunca conocerla, mi madre fue un hermosa ave cautiva en esta preciosa y elegante prisión" murmuro el monarca en voz tranquila.

"Mi padre y madre eran dos seres completamente diferentes... sabías eso Kai?" El monarca giró ligeramente su cabeza al mayordomo mirando al hombre de reojo, esperando su respuesta física o verbal, el mayordomo elijó negar lentamente.

"Pero en un punto... los dos eran tan iguales, tenían los mismos pensamientos, las mismas ideas para el futuro" El monarca movió su cabeza en un ligero gesto, indicando a Kai para continuar su trabajo.

"Ellos me pidieron lo mismo en su lecho de muerte" El monarca sonrió lentamente, como si recordara una broma que solo ella conocía. "Aquel día me prometí buscar algo distinto, algo que me que realmente valiera la pena para reconsiderar los deseos de mis padres... pero desde su muerte, no importa cuanto intentara, nada es suficiente"

El viejo mayordomo se tenso lentamente mientras dejaba que las palabras de su Rey se hundieran en sus pensamientos y encontrara un sentido para poder entenderlas correctamente.

"Tenia pensado cumplir los deseos de mis padres un tres años en el futuro, solo necesitaba eso, tres años mas para finalmente cumpliros... pero algo sucedió"

Las cejas del Monarca se fruncieron lentamente, sus labios reflejando sus acciones juntándose en una delgada línea.

"El sentimiento de proteger y ser protegido murió de mi cuando padre y madre murieron, pero ahora... es distinto, no es tan fuerte como lo fue hace tantos años atrás, pero sigue aquí... latiendo lentamente, Eso me a echo reconsiderar mis acciones, quizás los humanos no son tan malos después de todo..."

"...Ella es especial, Majestad" La pelirroja busco el rostro de Kai en el espejo y al encontrarlo sus ojos permanecieron unidos por un momento.

"Si... Lo es"

No hay necesidad de preguntar a que persona se refiere, el nombre de Elsa parece siempre estar flotando alrededor de Anna.

….

Sorprendida y emocionada.

Esas son las dos emociones que Elsa puede nombrar en este momento, siente tantas pero esas dos parecen ser las que reinan con mas fuerza.

No puede creer que su madre este frente a ella.

"Madre!" Grita en voz alta olvidando por un momento las etiquetas y lo que otros esperan de una princesa, ella esta feliz de ver a su madre, parece una eternidad desde la ultima vez que la vio.

La joven princesa corío y envolvió a Elizabeth en un fuerte abrazo, la reina se rio en voz baja mientras envolvía los brazos en el cuerpo de su hija, ella realmente se había perdido estos abrazos.

"Estoy tan feliz de verte" susurró Elsa en el cuello de Elizabeth, la reina nunca envió una carta donde anunciaba su llegada, Elsa esta segura de que ninguna invitación fue enviada a Corona, por alguna extraña razón lo creía...

"Por que no me enviaste una carta!" Reprocho Elsa, Elizabeth sonrió lentamente permitiendo que su hija se alejara para poder ver su rostro, acariciando con ternura las mejillas de Elsa.

"Si lo hiciera, no seria una sorpresa verdad?" Los ojos de Elsa se volvieron en blanco, son estas respuestas que muestran lo obvio, preguntas estúpidas, las llama Anna.

"Tienes razón" respondió Elsa, la joven princesa aparto la mirada de Elizabeth mirando por primera vez a su hermano.

Sus labios se partieron en una amplia sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

"Jack!" Elsa se olvidó momentáneamente de Elizabeth caminando apresuradamente los pocos pasos que la separaban de su hermano.

"querida Elsa, parece que has dejado de crecer." Jack atrapo a su hermana en un fuerte abrazo, alzándola del suelo y hacerla girar un par de veces antes de dejarla en el suelo.

Elsa realmente había perdido demasiado de ellos.

"Nunca pensé que tu acompañarías a mi madre" Jack se encogió ligeramente de hombros, soltando a su hermana y ofrecer su brazo en cambio.

"Bueno, después de que nuestro padre se negara a viajar a Arendelle alguien tenia que acompañara a este lugar espeluznante" susurro las ultimas palabras a Elsa, como si Arendelle realmente fuera un lugar horrible.

"No lo hagas sonar tan mal Jack" reprocho Elizabeth lanzando una mirada de advertencia a su hijo mayor. "Tu padre no se negó a viajar, El estaba muy ocupado" Elsa asintió de acuerdo ella sabía que su padre no se perdería una oportunidad para verla, el solo pensar que se negaría apropósito hacia el corazón de Elsa doler ligeramente.

"Tu padre estaba molesto por no poder venir" continuo Elizabeth como si pudiera leer la mente de Elsa, "prometió visitarte pronto, pero por ahora... tendrás que conformarte con solo nosotros dos"

"Madre!" Jadeo Elsa "Yo estoy feliz de verlos! A los dos" La reina Elizabeth se rio en voz baja, oh su pequeña niña era tan fácil.

"Donde esta el _Rey"_ Pregunto Jack con ligera molestia al escupir el titulo de sus labios. Elsa dejo de moverse por un momento mirando con atención a su hermano, Jack no era una mala persona, o al menos eso pensaba Elsa.

Pero no era normal de el sonar tan irritado en un titulo o en una persona, algo que hacia picar la curiosidad de Elsa ligeramente.

"Mi Rey esta ocupado por ahora" Explico Elsa "estará con migo- con nosotros en un momento" una ceja platina de Jack se alzó lentamente mientras miraba el rostro de su hermana que poco a poco se teñía de rojo en su pequeño tropiezo.

" _Tu Rey?_ " Repitió Jack "Querida hermana, pensé que nuestro padre seria tu rey"

"Me case con _Has_ de Arendelle cuyo rey es Annakarenia, ella es mi rey ahora Jack" el tono molesto de Elsa no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos, tanto Elizabeth y Jack intercambiaron miradas, Elsa nunca antes había reaccionado tan a la defensiva antes.

"Por supuesto, un rey que parece tener un palo en el culo y una soga al cuello, eso explicaría por que su cuerpo es tan rígido y su cabeza tan alto." Bromeo Jack, amando el momento para meterse con su hermana e insultar a uno que otro rey.

" _Jack!"_ Chilló Elizabeth indignada al escuchar tal lenguaje de su hijo. Elizabeth miro alrededor en busca de odios sobrantes y para su malestar, un par de siervas caminaban entre el gran salón lanzando miradas frías a los tres de ellos.

Elizabeth se acercó a su hijo tomándolo de la mano y turar un poco hacia abajo para poder verlo a los ojos.

"Controlo tus absurdas bromas Jack! No estamos en Corona y estas ofendiendo a un Rey, tus comentarios son insultos graves que el Rey de Arendelle puede tomar con la misma gravedad"

"Que va hacer el _Rey?_ Cortar mi lengua y excavarla por las calles con un cártel en mi cuello donde explique lo que hice? Al igual que aquellos tres hombres en los mulles?" Se burlo con amargura "Eso solo lo haría un loco! No se trata de esa forma a las personas!"

"Ella actuó con sabiduría Jack" interrumpió Elsa "los actos solo se detienen una vez que se arrancan de raíz" Elsa recitó las palabras de Anna, palabras que ahora parecen tener mas sentido que antes que antes.

"Sabiduría?" La incredulidad goteando en la voz de Jack " que clase de mujer sabia hace tal cosa! Solo un lunático sanguinario lo hace! Cuando yo sea rey no tratare a mi gente de tal manera-

"Cuando _tu_ seas Rey"Repitió Elsa como una promesa y una burla, una promesa que nunca sucedería y una burla que perdura.

La extraña tención y el silencio parecía rodear a la familia, solo afiladas miradas lanzadas entre los dos hermanos y las miradas preocupadas de su madre.

Como habían llegado hasta aquí? Como un momento estaban felices y sonriendo y el siguiente toda esta tención se formo en ellos.

Cuando es que Elsa se sentía tan furiosa y con la latiente necesidad de proteger a Anna de otros.

 _Nadie tiene derecho a juzgarla!_

Elsa enderezó su postura, cuadrando los hombros y levantando su barbilla en un desafío a su hermano y madre. Con un ligero gesto a la primer sierva que vio caminar atrajo la atención de la joven mujer.

"Deben estar cansados por el largo viaje, Ella les mostrara sus habitaciones, ahora si me disculpan" Elsa se inclino ligeramente de su cintura "Madre" saludo en despedida antes de caminar lejos de ellos sin dedicar una mirada hacia atrás.

Ella puede sentir las miradas en su espalda, ella esta completamente segura que los dos la están mirando con intensidad mientras se aleja y ella solo puede desear que el camino se acorte y en su trayecto no pierda el equilibrio y caiga frente a ellos.

Elsa sabe que su comportamiento no era el adecuado, no era la forma correcta de reaccionar, ella debería haber estado tranquila y responder con diplomacia.

En cambio estallo en un latido.

Pero ella tiene razón, nadie debe juzgar las acciones de Anna, no Jack de todas las personas, el es un príncipe, uno sin entendimiento alguno para gobernar, no esta listo para gobernar y Elsa esta segura que nunca lo estará.

Y da gracias a todos los dioses y ora para que la vida de su padre sea larga y saludable.

Corona no es el lugar mas pacifico, el lugar esta plagado de ladrones y burdeles donde las muertes son constantemente por la noche.

Las acciones de Anna son crueles para otros, pero mantienen su reino en paz, una paz que a durado por largos años.

….

 _Ah... mira a todos estas personas..._

Son demaciadas de ellas, reunidas en un solo lugar.

Gente de cuna alta y personas de cuna baja, todos por igual reunidos entre si con un solo proposito.

Ver al rey.

Sus ciudadanos aclaman su nombre en un alto coro y aquellos extranjeros que no conocen su nombre copian los gritos de su gente para ser uno mismo.

Todos ellos con sus manos al cielo como si esperara el toque de Dios.

Seria tan fácil de matar a todos.

Con una sola respiración.

La vista desde su habitación es perfecta.

Si tan solo no tuviera un bloqueo en ella seria tan, tan fácil...

El monarca extiende su mano lentamente a la ventana, tocando el cristal con su mano enguantada. Su aliento escapa entre sus labios formando una nube blanca que empaña el cristal formando una ligera capa de hielo en ella.

Sus dedos acarician lentamente el cristal dejando un rastro de la misma frialdad y hielo.

La vista a su ventana cambiaria drásticamente, ya no seria solo un espacio vacío. Estaría cubierto por preciosas estatuas de hielo.

 _Una vista maravillosa!_

Ella es capas de congelar a alguien en su estado actual? Nunca lo a intentado antes. La idea a pasado por su cabeza pero no puede ejercer tanta precio en su cuerpo si no quiere causar problemas a su salud.

No morirá, al menos eso piensa ella.

La ultima vez desde el incidente con el guardaespaldas del Duque ella callo en cama por un día entero, pero a petición de Kai la obligo a mantenerse en cama por dos días mas, solo para asegurarse.

Tal vez solo causaría mareos y dolor de cabeza, pero que pasa si lo hizo lentamente?

 _Quizás..._

Tal vez pueda congelarlos, ejerciendo la precio suficiente para mantener el hielo por mas de unos minutos solo para asegurarse que han muerto.

Tendrá que consultarlo mas tarde... por ahora-

"Majestad?" La pelirroja suspiro lentamente, parpadeando por primera vez y notar las consecuencias de sus pensamientos distantes.

Su visión era distorsionada, el cristal de la ventana había sido completamente congelado por una fina capa de hielo, arrastrándose por las paredes como zarcillos hasta llegar a sus pies y continuar arrastrándose lentamente en busca de donde aferrarse.

La pelirroja aparto la mano con rapidez y al instante los zarcillos de detuvieron.

La pelirroja miró en silencio la ventana, como con cada segundo el hielo comenzaba a disiparse y arrastrarse por el cristal volviéndose liquido y gotas de lluvia.

Anna se giró lentamente, mirando sobre su hombro solo un poco para ver a su fiel mayordomo.

"Crees que soy capas de congelar a alguien?"

"Lo creo Majestad" respondió al instante ofreciendo una lenta inclinación de cabeza. "no dudo de que usted lo aria, sin embargo... no creo que el hielo dure lo suficiente como para matarlos" la pelirroja asintió distraídamente.

"mi padre me dijo que actuamos mejor bajo presión"

"No lo dudo, el rey Agnarr nunca mentiría sobre algo tan cerio"

"Si..." El monarca se concentró en los últimos restos de hielo que se desliaban por el cristal dejando solo la humedad y la frialdad de lo que un momento fue.

"Vamos Kai, hay un baile al cual asistir" el pensamiento del baile causo una pequeña contracción en los labios de Anna, recordando la promesa que hizo a Elsa de bailar con ella.

Después de todo no es tan malo, en esta ocasión no dejara ir a Elsa.

 **Hey, gracias por sus comentarios, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo y trabajando acontinuacion en el siguiente.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola, oh gracias, e leído sus comentarios y me alegra que les gusta la forma en que escribo aun no se lo que tiene de especial pero gracias! Espero seguir escribiendo de esa forma y no decepcionarles en un futuro.**

 **Quise hacer algo distinto a las personalidades de Frozen, pero al final parece que solo lo hice solo un poco, no quería hacer a Elsa tan distante como la película, me agrada Elsa y se que ella es capas de sostener una espada si llega el momento! Ella es valiente!, en Anna ella es una completa tormenta de energía junto a un sol, quería hacerla menos soñadora y un poco mas realista, espero lograrlo.**

 **El final de la historia lo tengo escrito desde antes que comenzara a escribirla por completo, se me es mas fácil comenzar una historia desde el final xD extraño? No lo creo, se que hay mas personas que lo hacen de esa forma, y me prometí ser fiel al final que escribí y no cambiarlo al paso del tiempo.**

 **Gracias! Nuevo lector! Chio77jvqr espero no decepcionarlo xD**

 **Elizabeth von Lahnstein, no yo no dejare esta historia, abecés tardo demasiado en actualizar pero le prometo que no la abandonare, asi que usted puede estar tranquila.**

 **Ps: si su nombre es Elizabeth quiero que sepa que me encanta ese nombre! en especial porque al escucharlo mi mente siempre recuerda la época medieval y a una mujer como reina siendo todo poderosa, inteligente y calculadora que puedo conseguir lo que desea si se lo propone, una mujer que se debe tratar con cuidado si no quieres morir.**

 **RESPUESTA PARA LA DUDA DE Mr/Miss Leelan22 : Si ellas durmieron jutas al final, no quería ponerlos detalles por que no soy bueno escribiendo sobre escenas sexuales, lo siento si lo decepcioné por eso, pero es que siento que al ser detallado en esas partes de la historia pierde algo, así que solo doy pequeños detalles y trato de encontrar las palabras correctas para mantener el "romance" y la "pación" se que fallo miserablemente xD.**

 **El príncipe Hans se encuentra en las Islas del Sur, Anna lo envió a ellas con engaños para cobrar las "deudas" que el rey tiene a Arendelle, el no estará de regreso por ahora, Anna es astuto y deseaba tener tiempo para compartir con Elsa sin tener la necesidad de ver el rostro de Hans en el trayecto.**

 **Como ya he dicho arriba, escribí el final antes de comenzar la historia, quiero ser fiel a mi final.**

 **Ahora el capitulo..**

Hoy es un día que Elsa esta segura que nunca olvidara.

Los preparativos para tal celebración son incluso mas grandes que la boda de Elsa, cielo santo! Es incluso mas grande que cualquier otra celebración que Elsa ha visto- y ella a visto demasiados bailes.

Todo tiene que ser memorable y extravagante, una celebración digna de un rey y no cualquier rey, Anna tiene que estar a las expectativas que todos esperan de ella, como el rey mas rico de los reinos se espera que este evento sea memorable en todos los aspectos.

La princesa esta sorprendida por la eficiencia de Lady Catelyne, la mujer fue rápida en los preparativos del baile.

Desde semanas atrás, los extranjeros comenzaron a llegar, las carretas repletas de extranjeros con coloridas y extrañas vestimentas de piel canela y criaturas exóticas que poco a poco fueron llenando los terrenos de Arendelle, levantando sus tiendas llamativas con alegres banderas, formando los escenarios para sus espectáculos y los distintos juegos de habilidad que atraían a niños y adultos por igual.

Elsa estaba fascinada, mirando desde lo alto de su ventana a los extranjeros que gritaban y cantaban complejas canciones para atraer la atención de los residentes. Las grandes bestias que caminaban de un lado a otro en sus jaulas de metal, rugiendo y asustando los niños que eran demasiado fascinados para correr por completo y las enormes criaturas que emitían un sonido de trompeta, _elefantes_ Elsa se pregunto como una criatura tan grande podían existir.

Los hombres que se elevaban sobre la tierra caminando con altos zancos atados en sus piernas con largos sombreros coloridos, los incontables bufones que saltaban y daban complicadas piruetas por las calles y las mujeres que bailaban con agilidad y delicadeza, moviendo sus cuerpos de una forma que Elsa jamás imagino fuera posible.

Los banderines atravesaba las calles con los colores de azules con el emblema de un chandelier de hielo y corona sobre el bordados en blanco, los banderines se balanceaban de un lado a otro con la fresca briza.

"Alteza?" Elsa parpadeo un par de veces, mirando a Gerda que caminaba frente a la bañera con una toalla en sus manos.

"Si, lo siento..." Murmuro distraidamente levantándose de la bañera y estremecerse cuando el ligero frio de la habitación golpeo su cuerpo mojado y desnudo.

Gerda no parecía incomoda ante la desnudes de la princesa, la mujer mayor estaba acostumbrada y ella solo hacia su trabajo, la desnudes es parte de la humanidad.

La mujer mayor entrego la toalla a Elsa mientras se movía alrededor junto a dos siervas mas en el baño.

Las siervas limpiaron el desastre, secando el suelo mojado y comenzar a retirar el agua de la bañera.

Elsa miro de reojo las acciones de las siervas, ellas estaban destinadas a trabajar para ella, ayudarla en lo que necesitara bajo el cuidado de Gerda, y durante todo el tiempo que Elsa vivía en Arendelle las siervas no dijeron una sola palabra, solo pequeños asentimientos a las ordenes de Gerda. Elsa nunca se molesto en prestar demasiada atención a ellas o a nadie en lo absoluto.

Pero ahora.

Gerda entrego una bata de seda para Elsa cuando ella estaba completamente seca, Elsa se envolvió en la bata caminando a su tocador para mirar su reflejo.

"hoy es el gran día" Gerda sonríe al reflejo de Elsa en su espejo obteniendo a cambio una sonrisa nerviosa de Elsa, ella es aun mas nerviosa que en su boda, el ligero temblor en sus manos que se extiendo en todo su cuerpo y se sienta en su pecho y estomago.

En su mente canta una y otra vez que todo estará bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse, ella es una princesa y como tal, no debe tener miedo.

Pero el simple recordatorio que ahí afuera ay tantas personas esperando por ellos, los reales, esperando que comentan un solo error para divulgarlo a los cuatro vientos y así poder tener algo para avergonzar a Arendelle.

 _No! No puedo cometer un error..._

Todos esperan demasiado de ella, después de todo ella es la _esposa de un Arendelle_ todos esperan demasiado de ella, la famosa princesa que fue reclamada por el futuro rey de Arendelle.

Elsa no era ajena a los murmullos fuera de Arendelle, Lady Catelyne fue tan _amable_ de contarlos para ella.

 _Que tiene de especial esta princesa?_

 _Que fue lo que hizo para conquistar el corazón del joven y codiciado príncipe?_

 _Es tan preciosa como todos dicen?_

Elsa se repitió una y otra vez que no le importaban los murmullos del mundo fuera de Arendelle, pero a quien quiere engañar, a todo el mundo le importa lo que piensen de ellos. Nadie es impenetrable a las criticas de otros! Bueno... tal vez Anna.

"mi rey a enviado esto para usted Alteza y pide que lo use para esta ocasión" Gerda sostenía un largo vestido en sus manos, de un agradable color verde azulado de mangas negras y adornos dorados y junto a ella una joven sierva sostenía un larga capa magenta.

Un vestido digno de una reina.

Elsa se levantó, caminando frente a Gerda y pasar delicadamente sus dedos a través de la tela.

"Es precioso..." Susurró distraídamente, Gerda asintió desacuerdo con la princesa, el rey había sido especifica cuando lo entrego a Gerda, la mujer estaba sorprendida por decir lo menos.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y poco a poco Elsa fue preparándose, las siervas recogieron su cabeza en un perfecto moño que le recordaba a Anna y con suaves movimientos adornaron su rostro con colores, desde el suave rosa en sus labios hasta el negro en sus pestañas.

Parada frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo, miró con atención como su cuerpo antes desnudo fue cubierto por el vestido que Anna había mandado hacer para ella, la tela se ajustaba a ella perfectamente, resaltado su cintura y pecho, Elsa se sintió avergonzada, es que Anna memorizó cada parte de su cuerpo cuando la tocaba tan íntimamente?

Probablemente.

"Se encuentra bien Alteza?" La princesa asintió un par de veces sintiendo su rostro caliente en el pensamiento de Anna tocando su cuerpo. "No tiene por que preocuparse Alteza, el miedo es para todos ellos" Gerda hizo un pequeño gesto a la ventana "no para los que habitan en el castillo, el miedo es para los que están de aquel lado del muro, son temerosos de no estar a las expectativas de nuestro rey, son temerosos de cometer un error que los marque para siempre, aquí, usted esta a salvo, no tiene por que preocuparse" La anciana terminó los últimos detalles, agregando la larga capa y colocando un broche de zafiro para cerrar la capa.

Los ojos de Gerda se suavizaron, mirando a la joven mujer frente a ella, era tan preciosa.

"usted parece toda una reina Alteza" Gerda era ajena al efecto que esas palabras tenían sobre Elsa el nerviosismo y el recordatorio de las palabras de Anna, sus ojos tomaron su reflejo en el espejo, mirándose de pies a cabeza.

Sus labios dejaron escapar un aliento tembloroso, sus manos alisaron la tela de su muslos tratando de borrar alguna arruga y limpiar sus manos sudorosas.

Ella siente que en cualquier momento va a desmallarse.

El suave golpeteo en la puerta la sobresalta y la hace girar su cabeza tan rápido a la puerta.

"Adelante" la puerta se abría lentamente dejando a Kai entrar, el mayordomo ofreció una profunda reverencia a Elsa cuando entró.

"Alteza" saludó "mi rey pregunta si usted esta lista"

"Si"

"Mi Rey esta esperando por usted ahora Alteza"

"Q-que? Ahora como ahora, ahora?" El mayordomo asintió con un pequeño gesto de sus ojos señalando a la puerta de Elsa.

Elsa se apresuro a mirar por ultima vez su reflejo en el espejo, tomó una profunda respiración y asintió para Kai.

Elsa caminó a la puerta, enderezando su espalda y tratando de calmar sus nervios.

Tal y como Kai señalo, Anna esperaba en el pasillo.

El monarca esperaba en medio del pasillo, siendo protegida por sus dos caballeros dorados.

De pronto respirar era mas difícil para Elsa, el monarca ofreció una pequeña inclinación de cabeza como un saludo discreto para Elsa, los ojos azules de Anna viajaron sobre el cuerpo de Elsa, apreciando la belleza de la princesa.

Sus manos descansaban detrás de su espalda y sobre su cabeza la dorada corona con bordes afilados.

Era extraño ver a Anna con la corona sobre su cabeza, Elsa se acostumbro a verla sin ella, pero ahora, la realidad parecía golpearla con amas fuerza.

Anna era un rey.

El monarca se acercó con calma a Elsa, con cada paso que daba su largo abrigo rojo se movía con tal languidez y las múltiples medallas que adornaban su pecho izquierdo brillaban con la luz de las velas.

"Majestad..." Elsa se inclinó con respeto al Monarca al igual que los siervos, recibiendo a cambio el mismo gesto.

"Retírense" ordeno Anna a los siervos y con una ultima reverencia se alejaron entre los pasillos.

"Te vez preciosa" murmuro Anna cuando los siervos finalmente desaparecieron de vista, sus ojos barrieron por segunda vez sobre Elsa tentando sus labios a una sonrisa maliciosa. "estaba segura que te quedaría perfecto"

"Digno de una reina" continuo chasqueando su lengua" es lamentable que te casaras con el hermano que solo puede ofrecerte coronas de flores y castillos de barro, no te parece?" añadió el monarca con una pequeña sonrisa deslizándose en sus labios rojos, Elsa apretó los puños, agachando la cabeza en la ira y la vergüenza.

Aquí están las crueles palabras del monarca, destinadas a herir en lo mas profundo de Elsa sin la necesidad de elevar la voz.

Son crueles susurros con palabras dulces.

Anna ocupa cada oportunidad que tiene para recordarle que está casada con Hans, lo hace sonar como si fuera el mayor error que a cometido y hace dudar a Elsa cada vez mas, tal vez tiene razón después de todo.

La suave tela acaricia la barbilla de Elsa obligándola a levantar la cabeza y mirar a los ojos de Anna, la pelirroja alejo su mano con cuidado deslizando su mano izquierda fuera de su espalda.

"Toma" El monarca extendió su mano ofreciendo un par de guantes a juego que el vestido de Elsa. "Hay muchas personas ahí afuera, todos ellos esperando por tomar tu mano y besarla, no estoy dispuesta a dejar que toquen tu piel"

Elsa tomo los guantes ofrecidos poniéndolos en sus manos mientras miraba al monarca, sintiendo como su malestar anterior comenzaba a desaparecer, no es justo, no debe ser justo que con un simple gesto tan pequeño de Anna, sea capas de hacer que Elsa pierda el sentimiento de estar molesta con ella.

Sus propios guantes negros resaltaban en el rojo de su largo abrigo, el monarca vestía tan elegante como era de esperar, con negros pantalones y brillantes botas negras que reflejaban la luz en ellas.

"Gracias" El monarca ofreció su brazo esperando por Elsa para comenzar su camino.

Las dos de ellas caminaron en silencio a través de los pasillos, Elsa tratando de reunir su coraje para enfrentar a todas esas personas y en especial a su madre y hermano. Como puede estar molesta con ellos cuando solo han llegado?

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron de par en par, dejando que la multitud entrara a los jardines principales, todos ellos miraban con ojos críticos alrededor de ellos, tomando cada detalle de lo que se ocultaba detrás de las puertas.

Los murmullos adornaron el viento y pronto era solo un zumbido interminable de voces y gritos.

"Por favor no me sueltes" Suplico Elsa y al instante sintió el malestar subiendo por su garganta, recordando el día de su boda cuando dijo las mismas palabras a su esposo Hans, en aquel entonces estaba aterrada de Anna, pero ahora... era a ella quien le pedía que la mantuviera a salvo y sostuviera su mano.

El monarca miró de reojo a Elsa mirando el miedo y el pesar que brillaba en el rostro de la joven princesa, lentamente apretó su brazo para sostenerla con mayor seguridad.

…

El circulo de personas a su alrededor solo parece aumentar con cada segundo.

Hombres y mujeres por igual se acercan a ella y piden tantas preguntas a la vez que es difícil contestar a todas.

Ella a sido tocada en múltiples ocasiones e incluso empujada mas de una vez, todos ellos están impacientes por conocerla y ver que tiene ella de especial.

Todos ellos saben que ella es la princesa de Corona, y algunos pocos de ellos la han visto en algún baile en alguna parte, pero nunca prestaron tanta atención a ella como ahora.

Desde que se casó con el príncipe de Arendelle Elsa no volvió a salir del reino, dejando con la incertidumbre aquellos que no pudieron asistir a su boda que fue estrictamente selectiva con los invitados.

Solo algunos pocos tuvieron el privilegio de asistir, pero ahora...

"Alteza! Es un placer finalmente conocernos!" Elsa a escuchado esas mismas palabras una y otra vez, de distintas bocas con distintos acentos y todos ellos con los mismos ojos donde brilla la critica y malicia.

Elsa no es ajena a las miradas que recibe, en algunos hombres la malicia y la lujuria brilla en sus ojos con sonrisas coquetas que tuercen el estomago de Elsa y hacen tambalear su sonrisa, y cuando ella intenta alejar su manos de las garras de los hombres ellos la sostienen con mas fuerza que causa dolor en Elsa y obligan a sus labios a permanecer por mas tiempo del necesario en sus nudillos.

La mirada de las mujeres brillan en los celos y la envidia, obligando a sus rodillas a flexionarse para ofrecer una reverencia cortante y ofreciendo sonrisas peligrosas, todas ellas con la envida de tener al codiciado príncipe de Arendelle en su cama.

Todos ellos esperan que cometa un error para señalarlo por el resto de su vida.

"Usted tiene que disculparnos Alteza, pero todos estamos deseosos de escuchar como se siente vivir en Arendelle" el resto de acompañantes sonrió lentamente, era como imaginar una serpiente sonreír, tan repugnante.

"Y-yo-

"Debe ser maravilloso, no le parece? Vivir entre tanto lujo, ha visto las maravillosas estatuas de mármol que se eleven por lo alto de los mulles? Y los grandes pilares de la entrada al castillo?" Elsa cerro sus labios ofreciendo una simple sonrisa, como esperan que responda a sus preguntas cuando la interrumpen todo el tiempo y piden mas preguntas?!

"No cabe duda que Arendelle se mantiene sobre los otros reinos, aunque tengo que señalar que a lo largo de mi viaje a través de tierra e visto algunas cosas que son preocupantes" El hombre se inclino al frene del circulo, susurrando sus palabras para que solo aquellos que estaban cerca escucharan.

"los campos de cosecha están comenzando a ceder, la tierra parece estar cansada finalmente, yo, un hombre que sabe como tratar los cultivos, puedo asegurarle que para el próximo año ellos no darán cosechas, y aquello que los Dioses bendigan será tan grande como una naranja" el resto de acompañantes murmuro una afirmación sin saber exactamente a que se refería el hombre de _Campo._

"Seria inteligente si el Rey comenzara a expandir sus alianzas, todos necesitamos de la ayuda de otros, nadie nació independiente, yo personalmente estoy dispuesto ayudar al rey si ella lo pide, Arendelle posee lo que a otros nos falta y carece de lo a nosotros nos sobra, no piensa que seria un trato justo? Todo el mundo puede vivir el resto de sus vidas sin tener que preocuparse"

"Son negocios en los que todos salimos victoriosos" cuando la palabra _negocios_ floto en el aire todos a su alrededor comenzaron hablar de sus comercios.

"El vino del Sur es realmente exquisito Alteza, estoy segura que al Rey le agradara, solo tiene que pedirlo y yo estoy dispuesta a negociar con ella."

Las ofertas continuaron y continuaron, mencionando la ceda, trigo, cebada e incluso ganado, todo aquello que pueda venderse, y un par de veces la palabra _esclavos_ se escuchó entre la multitud.

El circulo comenzó hacerse cada vez mas y mas pequeño alrededor de Elsa, todos ellos queriendo llegar a ella y tocarla, como si el tacto hiciera alguna diferencia para que aceptara negocios que estaban fuera de su alcance. Los empujones no tardaron en llegar, haciendo a Elsa derramara el vino de su copa en mas de una ocasión y mojara el vestido de alguna mujer que ofreció una tensa sonrisa sin darle tanta importancia a cambio de una audiencia con el monarca para negociar.

Elsa pisó su capa cuando intento retroceder, tropezando y esperando la caída.

"Esto es inaceptable" es extraño el silencio que sigue a tan tranquilas palabras.

"Majestad" era impresionante ver como todos ellos se inclinaron al unisón, como sí la presencia de Anna fuera tan pesada que los obligaba a caer al suelo.

El monarca tenia sus manos descansando tranquilamente en la cintura de Elsa, sosteniéndola para estabilizar sus pies, los dos caballeros dorados estaban detrás de ella como su propia sombra.

"Voy a tener que ordenarles que retrocedan" Los invitados parpadean con ojos grandes y expectantes, dejando que las palabras del Monarca se hundan en sus oídos. "Si alguno de ustedes lastima a la princesa Elsa, me temo que no tendré mas opción que decapitarlos en el momento"

El silencio que sigue después de esas palabras es sepulcral, todos en los jardines parecen contener el aliento, es como si las tranquilas palabras de Anna de pronto fueran escuchadas por todo el mundo.

"Mi hermano estaría furioso si se entera que su amada esposa resulta herida en un baile y probablemente estaría furioso con migo por dejar que el culpable escapara con vida" y después de un momento de silencio incomodo, el monarca sonríe lentamente, dejando que todos soltaran el aliento que contenían.

"...Majestad, u-usted nos a tomado con la guardia abaja" Uno de los nobles se ríe entre dientes con nerviosismo, peinando sus negros cabellos hacia atrás, el es apuesto, con rasgos fuertes y de estatura alta con cuerpo ancho y construido, Anna es tan pequeña en comparación a el, ella es una cabeza mas baja que el y a diferencia del cuerpo fuerte del hombre, ella es delgada con un cuerpo delicado, es sorprenderte que un hombre como el tenga miedo de Anna.

"De verdad?" El monarca se aleja un par de centímetros de Elsa cruzando sus manos detrás de espalda mientras inclinaba su cabeza ligeramente a su izquierda con una sonrisa amable.

 _Ella trata de aparentar inocencia._

Las pequeñas risas comienzan a escucharse alrededor de ellas, todos parecen mas relajados ante la pequeña _broma_ del monarca retrocediendo un par de pasos, pero es solo Elsa y Lady Catelyne las que atrapan el verdadero peso de esas palabras, ellas son consientes que el monarca es capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

"Es un verdadero honor estar aquí Majestad" El monarca responde con un ligero gesto de su cabeza permitiendo para que continuara. "Mi nombre es William heredero de la casa Anderson, mi padre envía sus mas sinceras felicitaciones y buenos decesos" Mr William ofrece una segunda reverencia mientras expresaba sus pensamientos.

Lady Catelyne se inclina ligeramente en el hombro del Monarca, ofreciendo la información de la casa Anderson y su ubicación.

"Parece que usted está muy lejos de casa Mr William" dijo Anna cuando Lady Catelyn finalmente se alejó

"Fue un largo y peligroso viaje para llegar a Arendelle Majestad, pero nada impediría que hoy estuviera en su presencia, quería ser testigo de este gran evento y poder recordarlo y contarlo a mis hijos y los hijos de mis hijos, este día es memorable para muchos de nosotros" los ojos del monarca se estrecharon ligeramente.

"Es solo un baile Mr William, no tiene absolutamente nada de especial"

"Su modestia solo hace resaltar mas su belleza Majestad, una mujer que posee las riquezas, una gran belleza y la inteligencia e incluso es modesta, los dioses no pudieron crear mejor criatura!"

Elsa tiene que apretar sus labios pare evitar reír, Las adulaciones y las miradas coquetas que envía al monarca solo hacen crecer el humor de Elsa, acaso piensa que el es capas de llegar a Anna con simples palabras.

"Me alaga Mr William, Estoy segura que tales palabras tan bien construidas han tenido los resultados que usted desea en otras mujeres" Dijo el Monarca en voz tranquila "Su físico es agradable par la vista incluso para mi" Mr William sonrío lentamente apreciando la sinceridad del Monarca, saber que su físico causaba una impresión al monarca solo hacia aumentar su confianza para seguir con sus avances no tan sutiles...

"Pero el físico no siempre es suficiente cuando se carece de inteligencia Mr William" El monarca sonrió lentamente cuando el malestar cruzo el rostro de Mr William "sin embargo... no creo que usted sea un tonto, demuéstreme que estoy en lo correcto"

Sus palabras parecían ser una invitación para todo el mundo, todos querían impresionar al monarca de formas diferentes y sus avances para llegar a ella no solo con fines de negociar sino también con fines románticos.

Los ojos de todos parecían brillar con malicia mientras sus mentes trabajaban el doble de rápido, intentando formular un plan y acercarse al monarca lo antes posible, quien sabe... quizás en los próximos días el corazón del monarca fuera cautivado y Arendelle tuviera un nuevo rey o reina.

…

Las personas abucheaban y gritaban tan fuerte como sus gargantas les permitían, todos ellos agitaban los banderines de Arendelle como si al agitarlo con fuerza atrajera la atención de los reales que se elevaban sobre ellos en su tarima.

La mesa de bocadillos estaba justo a su izquierda, donde la fruta y el vino estaba al alcance del rey y la princesa.

Los constantes relinchidos de los caballos hacia agitar el corazón de Elsa en la anticipación y la emoción esperando a que las justas comenzaran.

Cuando los dos caballeros montaron sus caballos y cabalgaron al frente de la tarima inclinando sus cabezas con respeto para el rey y la princesa, Elsa no podía detener su amplia sonrisa.

"Dedico esta victoria para usted Majestad" fueron las palabras de un caballero de brillante armadura plateada con acento extranjero, la sonrisa traviesa que se extendía entre sus labios no pasó desapercibida para nadie en la tarima, El monarca inclino su cabeza en respuesta apartando la mirada del caballero para centrarse en el segundo hombre.

El caballero retiro su casco con cuidado, dejándolo sobre la cabeza de la silla e inclinar su cabeza con profundo respeto.

"Humilde me inclino ante usted mi señora, que en su corazón encuentre piedad para juzgarme, que mi lanza encuentre su objetivo y en su nombre reclamo la victoria, _Annakarenia_ " Su nombre fue pronunciado en un susurro, como si temiera desatar una tormenta con solo pronunciarlo, El monarca se levantó de su silla caminando los pocos pasos para llegar al borde de la barandilla, ella reconoció las palabras, una oración para un dios, una oración para _ella._

Anna estudio en silencio al caballero, reconociendo las características de un ciudadano de Arendelle, las características del hombre eran agradables para la vista a pesar que su rostro poseía un par de cicatrices sobre la mandíbula y su nariz el seguía siendo apuesto.

El la reconocía como su dios, y ella respondería como tal.

" _De pie y lucha por mi, pues yo te veo, demuestra que eres digno de reclamar en mi nombre"_ La cabeza del hombre se alzó al instante, apretando la lanza en sus manos enguantadas en metal con una mirada determinada en su rostro.

El se siente invencible, su rey lo observa, su dios le pide a luchar por ella y mostrarle que es digno.

Los dos de ellos se miran con la misma decisión en sus ojos y con una ultima inclinación de su cabeza el caballero se aleja sin prestar atención a las extrañas miradas que recibe de los extranjeros.

El monarca regresó a su alta silla, mirando con atención la escena frente a ella, los caballos se movían inquietamente en las riendas de sus amos, resoplando con fuerza en la anticipación de lo que venia ahora.

Golpeando sus patas en la tierra para hacer mostrar su impaciencia.

La garganta del monarca se cerró por un momento, intentando tratar su miedo a las bestias.

Los recuerdos de su infancia comenzaron a invadir su mente, recordando a la gran bestia que la arrastró en la nieve, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, marcando un dolo fantasmal de quemaduras en hielo.

Han pasado años desde el incidente, y desde entonces a seguido montando caballos muy a su pesar, pero no importa cuantas veces lo a echo, ella continua sintiendo el miedo que la paraliza sobre los lomos del animal y con cada movimiento brusco que hace el caballo, su corazón se acelera con la intención de escapar de su pecho.

Los cascos de los caballos golpearon con fuerza la tierra cuando sus amos clavaron sus talones el los costados.

Los gritos de la multitud aumentan en entusiasmo cuando ven a los caballeros finalmente moverse, Elsa se inclina con emoción al borde de su silla con ojos grandes tomando todo en gran detalle, ella siempre a amado este tipo de eventos, la forma en que los hombres se mueven con tanta gracia y precisión, es asombroso.

Todos en el campo solo se centran en los competidores, todos ellos son demasiado excitados por las apuestas como para apartar las miradas, todos menos Anna.

El monarca se siente incomoda, sabe lo que viene a continuación, sabe que uno de esos hombres terminara golpeado en el suelo y probablemente muera o con heridas graves, ella aun no entiende la necesidad del hombre para ser derribado una y otra vez.

 _Quien es voluntario para ser golpeado?_

Aquellos hambrientos de gloria, riqueza y poder.

Todos el campo son como animales, incluso su propia gente, su gente que resalta entre el mar de extraños, haciendo notar su piel lechosa y de mármol entre el mar de pieles avellanas y canela, todos ellos gritan, todos son iguales para los ojos de Anna.

Todos ellos en secreto desean ver sangrar a alguien, desean con fervor que su oponente sea derivado al suelo con tal violencia que no pueda levantarse, desean que el oponente sea derrotado, todo eso para poder llenar sus bolsillos de oro.

Anna no tiene que girar su cabeza para ver a Elsa, ella es consiente del entusiasmo que parece irradiar de la joven princesa, Elsa es salvaje en el fondo, amante de las aventuras... después de todo Elsa parece no haber cambiado en lo absoluto desde su infancia, ella sigue siendo la misma niña que desea correr sin ataduras en los jardines.

Los gritos de los espectadores se vuelven jadeos cuando el fuerte impacto en las armaduras rompe la bruma de emoción, el caballero extranjero calló de su caballo cuando el fuerte impacto en su pecho lo hizo perder el aliento de una forma tan violenta.

Elsa se cubrió la boca con su mano enguantada, a pesar de saber lo que sucedería, sigue sorprendiéndose como la primera vez.

La competición sigue una y otra vez, hasta que los participantes poco a poco fueron disminuyendo hasta dejar a los dos finalistas.

Para malestar de Anna uno de los competidores finalistas en un extranjero, y desde el comienzo de las justas, cada vez que se acercaban a presentar sus respetos para ella, el caballero dedicaba brillantes sonrisas a Elsa dedicando cada victoria para ella y cada vez que salía victorioso entregaba un triste azafrán a la princesa.

Elsa sostenía en sus manos mas de una flor.

 _Irritante._

El monarca intento con todas sus fuerzas para calmar su irritación, ella se siente orgullosa por que sabe que lo esta logrando, la forma en que siente su cuerpo relajarse lentamente con cada respiración.

El monarca se levantó de su silla, caminando un par de pasos al frente para que todos sean capaces de verla y en voz alta dijo "El campeón se llevara a casa la gloria y riquezas... y se le otorgara un deseo, cualquier deseo que este a mi alcance-

"Cualquier deseo que este a su alcance Majestad?" Anna se recuerda una y otra vez que tiene que calmarse, pero su mirada gélida es indomable, sus ojos tratan de trasmitir todo el odio acciono al extranjero que se atreve a interrumpirla.

El caballero ni siquiera parece arrepentido, el no es consiente de la mirada que Anna le esta lanzando por que toda su atención se centra única mente en el rostro sonriente de Elsa.

 _Respira, no lo mates, el es solo un tonto humano._

"-Acaso no fui clara?" Respondió con voz tensa. El caballero sonriente suspiro soñadoramente y asintió para si mismo como si tomara una decisión.

"Yo no quiero la gloria o las riquezas, yo solo deseo un beso de la princesa Elsa y me permita ser su acompañante para toda la noche y poder bailar con ella."

Los silbidos del publico y los suspiros soñadores de las mujeres resonó en los oídos de Anna, el monarca giró su cabeza en la dirección de Elsa y para su sorpresa y horror la mujer se sonrojo.

La pequeña sonrisa tímida no paso desapercibida para nadie en el campo, no para Anna de todas las personas.

" _Usted_ parece muy confiado Sr" escupió Anna.

"Los dioses me sonrieron Majestad y me han dicho que este día es mi día de suerte, tengo fe en mis habilidades y con la ayuda de los dioses yo saldré victorioso."

"Entiendo..." Murmuro el Monarca "Si usted sale victorioso, su deseo será cumplido" lentamente hizo un gesto con su mano en Elsa, "Tendrá el honor de ser el acompañante de la princesa Elsa para el resto de la noche si ella esta de acuerdo?" todos miraron a la princesa que con una pequeña sonrisa asintió.

"Seria un placer" respondió Elsa, El monarca sonrió ampliamente y con asentimiento firme cerro su acuerdo. Sus ojos se apararon de Elsa mirando ahora a su caballero, el hombre de piel blanca inclino su cabeza con respeto, el mismo caballero que reclamo en su nombre.

 _"Desmonta tu caballo y viaja a mi tienda ahora"_ Los Ojos de Lady Catelyne se abrieron ampliamente al escuchar las palabras que su rey susurro en la lengua antigua de Arendelle.

"Majestad-" El monarca la miró sobre su hombro haciendo callar toda palabra de sus labios, el rostro del caballero se lleno de perplejidad y finalmente se ensombreció.

" _Yo la escucho y obedezco"_ Su caballero se alejo en un trote ligero, pidiendo en voz alta un poco de su tiempo, tiempo que Anna aceptó.

"Estoy ansioso por empezar-

"Entonces que espera" interrumpió Anna con una sonrisa en sus labios. El caballero se alejó en su caballo tomando su propio lugar y preparar su lanza. El monarca camino a su silla sentándose con toda elegancia e ignorando por completo las miradas de Lady Catelyne.

El monarca aparto la mirada del escenario, centrándose por primera vez en su caballero.

 _Sí quieres que las cosas salgan como las has planeado... tienes que hacerlas tu misma._

Solo vasta una ligera inclinación de su cabeza para que el caballero se escabulla entre la multitud sin ser visto desapareciendo detras de las tiendas.

"Usted parece emocionada" susurró Anna a Elsa, la joven mujer parecía saltar en su interior aun cuando sus ojos mostraban un rastro de terror.

"Usted no esta molesta por la petición del caballero verdad?" Susurró Elsa discretamente.

"Por supuesto que no, usted es su propia persona, si ese es el deseo del caballero y es su voluntad cumplir entonces que así sea, es solo una noche" Elsa buscó en el rostro de Anna, sus ojos moviéndose salvaje mente sobre ella en busca de alguna pisca de mentira o la molestia.

"Gracias" susurró finalmente en un suspiro de alivio.

"Estas emocionada?" Elsa asintió con timidez, después de todo ella sigue siendo joven, solo diecinueve años, que un caballero dedique todas sus victorias y su único deseo sea su compañía hace que su joven corazón tiemble de emoción.

 _Ella es una niña._

El monarca tarareo en respuesta, apartando la mirada de Elsa.

Un par de minutos mas tarde el caballero regresó montando su caballo.

El monarca dio la señal para comenzar haciendo que la multitud estallara en gritos.

Los caballeros corrieron en su encuentro blandiendo sus lanzas frente a ellos y esperar con anticipación los violentos choques en sus escudos.

El estruendo de astillas atravesó el viento, las pequeñas maderas volaron alrededor de los competidores cuando ambos cayeron al suelo, sus caballos corrieron lejos de sus amos siendo atrapados por los jóvenes escuderos asustadizos y nerviosos.

Los dos caballeros desenvainaron sus espadas, su caballero salto sobre la valla caminado con cautela alrededor de su oponente.

Las espadas chocaron entre sí, los empujones y los gruñidos de los caballeros solo estimulaban mas a los espectadores.

Elsa se inclino sobre su silla tratando de ver con mayor claridad todo lo que pasaba con el hombre que prometió ganar para ella.

La molienda constante de los dientes de Anna mostraba su irritación. El estúpido caballero extranjero no parecía ser tan estúpido después de todo.

El tenia grandes habilidades con la espada, sabía como mover su cuerpo correctamente para evitar ser cortado y atacar al mismo tiempo, Anna no es un luchador, pero sabe cuando alguien es bueno con la espada, después de todo _ella_ ha visto a Hans entrenar y el es bueno con la espada, demasiado bueno. Ella puede estar segura que este caballero de brillante armadura dorada y plata fácil mente puede estar a la par con Hans.

La pelirroja apoyó el mentón en su mano, recargándose casualmente sobre el reposabrazos en un gesto relajado.

Su caballero esta perdiendo.

Brinda la emoción que todos parecen amar, todos aman cuando alguien esta perdiendo miserablemente y al final parece sacar fuerzas que parecía no tener, se recupera y sale victorioso.

El monarca ve los rostros de todos iluminarse cuando ven al extranjero tener la ventaja, Elsa esta emocionada y nerviosa, mordiendo su labio y retorciendo sus manos en el regazo donde ahora solo descansan restos de flores tristes y desojadas.

Anna quiere seguir mirándola, quiere ver como la emoción llega a sus ojos, como su cuerpo parce tener vida propia mientras se inclina inconscientemente mas al borde de su asiento, como su boca es ligeramente entre abierta y en ocasiones escapan pequeños sonidos de miedo, sorpresa y alivio cuando el extranjero esquiva una estocada peligrosa.

Anna quiere verla emocionada, ilusionada ella quiere que llegue a su punto culminante de la excitación.

La multitud grita en emoción cuando el extranjero empuja a su oponente, cortando la pierna del caballero y arrodillarlo frente a el, el extranjero pateó su bota en el pecho del caballero derribándolo al suelo y alzar su espada sobre su cabeza.

Anna sonríe.

Es adorable como la pequeña sonrisa de Elsa crece en sus labios como sus ojos se agrandan en la anticipación de la victoria para el extranjero.

Elsa es Feliz y Anna es Feliz.

 _Suficiente..._

El monarca giró los ojos a su caballero, solo vasta una mirada y un pensamiento.

 _Destrúyelo._

Su caballero pateo con fuerza la rodilla del extranjero, el chasquido de su hueso roto es audible sobre el grito desgarrador del extranjero.

Todos parecen horrorizados, jadeando al unisón mientras el extranjero se retuerce de dolor en el suelo intentando levantarse.

El caballero se incorporo del suelo, tomando su espada y caminar con calma los pocos pasos que lo separan de su objetivo, con calma retiro el yelmo del extranjero, exponiendo su rostro contraído en la agonía y el dolor.

"Me rind-

Es curioso, realmente curioso, como el rostro puede cambiar tan rápido sus gestos, un momento tienen una gran sonrisa y un latido mas tarde brilla en el horror.

Anna no los culpa, estaría sorprendida si ella no supiera que venia a continuación.

La cabeza del extranjero rodó por la pista con su rostro congelado en el horror.

Todo es silencio, un silencio donde todos parecen contener la respiración sin poder creer lo que a pasado frente a ellos.

El monarca sonrío lentamente, mirando el rostro de Elsa.

Es tan placentero ver como las esperanzas de otros se destruyen con tanta facilidad.

 _Tan fácil..._

"Lastima" Dice Anna con indiferencia ignorando las miradas de odio que Elsa le da.

La pelirroja se levantó de su silla caminando al frente de para ver a su caballero.

"El premio es tulló y tu deseo" Anna no espera una respuesta, ella es consiente que su caballero no responderá, ella no esta dispuesta a darle el premio a su caballero a un _Snowman,_ ellos no necesitan el oro, pero se asegurara de entregar el premio al amable caballero que presto su armadura a su _snowman_ para cumplir sus ordenes.

Las personas comenzaron a dispersarse de sus lugares, murmurando los acontecimientos de la ultima lucha y su desafortunada perdida.

El monarca camino frente a Elsa ofreciendo su mano para guiarla fuera del campo.

"Estas decepcionada?" Se burlo la pelirroja tomando la mano de Elsa y levantarla de su silla acercándola ligeramente a su cuerpo.

"Te aconseje que no deposites tanta fe en el hombre mi querida Elsa... Ellos siempre te decepcionaran"

 **Hey people! Este capitulo es mas largo que otros y usted seguramente comienza a odiarme o se encuentra tan decepcionado de mi por los acontecimientos- a pesar que yo dije que trataria de no hacerlos decepción...- bueno, tal vez no actualize tan rapido como yo esperaba así que quise hacer este capitulo lo mas largo posible, no me odie, no aun al menos xD**

 **Gracias por leer espero les gustara y yo estoy leyendo sus comentarios asi que puedo responder alguna duda como lo e echo en este.**

 **Saludos!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola a todos ustedes, yo estoy tana feliz en este momento que simplemete no cabe en mi pecho incluzo a afectado a mi hermano. Me alegra que con cada capitulo los siga sorprendiendo a todos, usted tiene que leer las notas al final del capitulo para que entienda mi felicidad. Gracias!**

Elsa bebió un sorbo de su vino, es el mismo sabor extraño y especial que se sirvió el día de su boda. Los invitados disfrutan de la bebida tanto como Elsa, pero ninguno como el Duque. El pequeño hombre parece estar tan bebido y ni siquiera es por la tarde, si la forma en que sus ojos brillan detrás de sus gafas o el ligero rubor que tiñe sus mejillas blancas es un indicio.

Parece que toda preocupación por su guardaespaldas se esfumo como la espuma del mar.

Elsa se siente mas tranquila al respecto, los últimos días el Duque estaba tan empeñado en encontrar la verdad detrás de la repentina desaparición de su hombre, pero ahora...

La joven princesa estudio la copa en sus manos, brillante oro fundido con pequeñas piedras preciosas adornando sus costados, es elegante y preciosa como todo en Arendelle, las copas no son únicamente para el Rey, sus consejeros, Elsa y su madre Eliza, las copas se esparcieron alrededor de todos y cada uno de los invitados en los jardines, después de todo Arendelle desborda en oro y piedras preciosas, es tanto que lo utiliza para fundir sus placas y copas.

Elsa esta convencida que las copas desaparecerán una a una, o al menos algunas copas no tendrán unos cuantos rubís o diamantes, las miradas persistentes de los invitados muestran sus intenciones.

No siempre se ve una copa de tal manera, en Corona son de cristal con pequeños adornos de oro, solo el rey bebé en una de oro, pero aquí, en Arendelle, todo parece ser extravagante.

Los manteles de las mesas son rojos sangre con bordes de hilo en oro, con intrincadas figuras que se cruzan entre sí. Las siervas caminan de un lado a otro, sus atuendos impecables sin mancha o arruga con sus cabellos recogidos en elegantes moños dejando libre su rostro, mostrando sus delicadas características y brillantes ojos azules hielo.

"Existe una regla en concreto para poder trabajar en el castillo?" Susurró Elizabeth al oído de Elsa, desde su pequeña discusión, Elsa no sabía como enfrentarse a su madre o hermano, Elizabeth no hizo nada para enfadar a Elsa, pero pudo haber detenido las burlas de Jack hacia Anna, si tan solo hubiera tratado con mas severidad desde el comienzo nada de eso habría sucedido.

Son pequeños insultos que parecían romper una tormenta en el interior de Elsa, por que se empeña en insultar a Anna cuando ella no a echo nada? Por que insultarla de cualquier forma de todos modos?

Pero cuando finalmente había enfrentado a Elizabeth mas tarde ese día, su madre ofreció una cariñosa sonrisa y una sincera disculpa por el comportamiento de Jack. Elsa no podía estar molesta con su madre, después de pasar meses sin verla. el poco tiempo que tenían para estar juntas, era mejor pasarlo en buenos términos y no con pequeñas discusiones todo el tiempo.

"No puedo dejar de notar que la mayoría de los siervos poseen gran atractivo, por no mencionar el color de sus ojos azul" continuó Elizabeth, observando a la sierva frente a la mesa que rellenaba la copa del monarca en completo silencio, con miradas indiferentes plantadas en sus ojos fríos.

"Anna aprecia la belleza Madre, no me sorprendería que exista una regla como esa" Lentamente la ceja de Elizabeth se alzó al escuchar las palabas de su hija, la familiaridad con el nombre del monarca y la facilidad para mencionarlo como si hablara de un viejo amigo y no de su rey.

" _Anna?"_ Repitió Elizabeth "Parece que tu y el rey formaron una especie de amistad en estos últimos meses?" El cuerpo de Elsa se tensó al escuchar el tono en la voz de Elizabeth, reducido a un susurro con la sospecha flotando alrededor de sus palabras.

El corazón de Elsa latió con rapidez en sus pecho, orando a los dioses para que no fuera escuchado por Elizabeth. Elsa conoce demasiado bien a su madre, así como Elizabeth la conoce a ella, no hay nada en la tierra que Elsa pueda ocultar de su madre, es como si Elizabeth ejerciera una especie de poder en ella y con una sola mirada descifrara hasta el ultimo secreto en su voz.

Elsa maldijo en silencio, su arrebato de antes, cuando defendió al rey de su hermano con tanta ferocidad, o como el monarca la trató en las justas esa mañana, todo fue atrapado por el ojo vigilante de Elizabeth.

"Desde la partida de Hans no tenia a nadie con quien hablar, madre" respondía Elsa con la mayor calma y normalidad que pudo reunir "El rey es una agradable persona y fácil de hablar cuando se encuentra la manera de entenderla, no entiendo por que te sorprende que formara una amistad con ella, después de todo estamos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, no puedo pasar el resto de mi vida evitándola, es inevitable formar una amistad" Respondió Elsa tomado la copa en su mano y bebiendo un largo trago para calmar su desbocado corazón, los ojos de la princesa vagaron alrededor de los invitados pero era consiente de la persistente mirada de Elizabeth, tratando de llegar a las profundidades de su mente.

"...Tienes razón" Elsa miró por un segundo a su madre "no debería sorprenderme, después de todo tu tenias un favoritismo por el rey cuando eras joven, no puedo decir lo mismo de Annakarenia, en aquel entonces ella era tan seria y callada como su padre" Elizabeth se inclino ligeramente sobre la mesa, mirando al monarca que miraba con indiferencia a los hombres y mujeres que se esforzaban por sacar una sonrisa de ella. "...no a cambiado en lo absoluto" se corrigió la reina de Corona.

"se podría decir que era un enamoramiento por tu parte, por no mencionar que la besaste en una ocasión y casi trae la guerra en ambos reinos cuando tu hermano la golpeo" Elizabeth cerró los ojos suspirando profundamente para calmar sus nervios, con solo recordar la escena hacia latir su angustia y el miedo.

Solo los Dioses que tuvieron piedad de ellos, solo ellos saben que si la guerra fuera nombrada, Arendelle lucharía hasta la muerte sin descanso alguno, Elizabeth esta segura que Corona aguantaría un par de años, pero no los suficientes, sabía que el rey de Arendelle no descansaría hasta que Corona entregara al culpable que se atrevió a dañar a su preciada hija, Elizabeth recuerda la rabia que brillaba en los ojos de Agnarr cuando miraba a su hijo, en ellos no existía el razonamiento o el echo que ante sus ojos era solo un niño que defendió a su pequeña hermana, no, para Agnarr era solo un hombre que se atrevió a levantar una mano a su preciada hija.

"Que!?" Chillo Elsa en voz alta, atrayendo la salvaje atención de los invitados, incluso Anna la miró, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente en ella.

"Se encuentra bien?" Pregunto el monarca, Elsa asintió con rigidez mirando en los ojos azules de Anna.

"Estoy bien" respondió Elsa, El monarca la estudió por un momento mas largo, asegurándose que las palabras de Elsa eran sinceras y cuando finalmente se convenció, asintió lentamente ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa fantasmal, Elsa no pudo dejar de responder a la sonrisa de Anna.

Elsa prestó atención al centro de la pista, donde algunos bufones se reunieron alrededor, saltando y haciendo trucos para sorprender al publico, Elsa no sabía cuando llegaron, las palabras de su madre aun seguían repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente. por que Anna nunca lo menciono?

Oh Dioses!

Ella lo hizo, bueno nunca dijo que fue Elsa, pero en una ocasión cuando Elsa le preguntó si alguna vez besó a alguien , el monarca respondió con disgusto que ella lo hizo y fue desagradable.

Elsa tenia miedo de girar su cabeza para ver al rey sentada con indiferencia en su silla alta, estaba preocupada y aterrada! Pero mas preocupada por Elizabeth que seguía mirando de esa forma que la incomodaba y la hacia sentir como una niña otra vez.

La joven princesa bebió de su copa, tomando un largo trago de vino, sentía su garganta calentarse así como su rostro. El pesar y la vergüenza luchando entre sí para hacerse notar con mas fuerza en su interior.

Fue tan desagradable como lo hizo sonar Anna?

Tan repúgnate fue besar a Elsa?

 _Probablemente..._

Elsa respiró lentamente por la nariz, dejando su copa ahora bacía sobre la mesa con un pequeño gesto para que la sierva la llenara por segunda vez.

No tiene por que darle tanta importancia, si Anna no hace por que ella si? Eran niños después de todo, un beso que nunca fue real, por no mencionar el enamoramiento que Elizabeth mencionó... Elsa no recuerda a Anna, si ella la conoció _ella_ la recordaría, no hay forma que olvidara a Anna.

Talvez a otras personas pero nunca Anna.

Es imposible! Pero... tal vez era demasiado joven para recordar, Elsa tiene vagos recuerdos de su infancia, cuando estaba alrededor de los cuatro o cinco años de edad.

"D-Donde esta Jack" Elsa aclaró su garganta echando un rápido vistazo a Elizabeth. La reina de Corona no respondió de inmediato, su rostro borrando toda emoción por un momento, como si su mente final mente juntara las piezas faltantes de algo.

Las cejas fueron planas y sus labios una delgada línea.

"Tu hermano decidió no sentarse entre nosotros, se encuentra entre los invitados por razones que desconozco" respondía sin emoción. Tomó su copa bebiendo un sorbo del vino. "Sabes algo de tu _esposo_ Elsa?"

Una vez, solo una vez Elsa tuvo la oportunidad de bañarse en una cascada, era verano en aquel entonces y ella solo tenia trece años, parecía fácil de hacer, ver el agua cayendo con gracia, emitiendo un sonido agradable que con cada paso que daba a ella se hacia mas fuerte.

Pero cuando se acercó y el agua la golpeo, no era agradable. El agua caía con fuerza, era pesada y dolía en su piel por no mencionar la frialdad que hacia doler su piel aun mas, entonces las cascadas no fueron tan atractivas como las hacían ver, son preciosas cuando estas en una distancia segura, simplemente disfrutando de la vista y el sonido, los colores que emite cuando el sol se mescla con las gotas, formando tantos de ellos.

Las palabras de Elizabeth era una cascada y Elsa seguía siendo una niña de trece años.

La palabra _esposo_ siempre sonó atractiva para Elsa, escuchar a otros hablar de sus parejas era tan tentador y fascinante que Elsa solo esperaba crecer para poder formar un hogar como su padre y madre.

Nunca imagino que al estar casada con un hombre, amable y encantador como Hans seria tan doloroso.

Nunca imagino que seria de tal forma, que al escuchar su nombre o su titulo como esposo, formaría un dolor en el corazón de Elsa, remordimiento por ser infiel a el, miedo por ser atrapada y la ira hacia Hans por aparecer en primer lugar, la ira hacia Anna por no aparecer primero, por no estar en ese baile, por no ser ella quien sonrió a Elsa y la invito a bailar, por no ser ella quien la llevo al balcón y juntos hablaron y sonrieron prometiendo encontrarse en el siguiente baile.

Por no ser ella quien al final de la noche la beso con ternura, por no ser ella quien la esperaba en el altar.

"Elsa?"

"Las cartas no han llegado madre, es probable que el este en las Islas del Sur en este momento o tal vez este de regreso, si los vientos son amables con el estará aquí _Pronto"_ Elizabeth tarareo en respuesta mirando a su hija sobre su copa de vino.

"Es bueno escucharlo, permíteme recordarte que tu padre y yo necesitamos los nietos, cariño, no viviremos por siempre y deseo cargar en mis brazos a mis nieto-

"Tienes los hijos de Richard, Madre" respondió la princesa, sintiendo el malestar en su estomago ante la mención de hijos, nunca pensó encontrarse de este modo, la idea de tener los niños parecía hacer mas real su matrimonio con Hans y eso la asustó.

"Lo se cariño, pero Richard no esta en Corona, mis nietos no me visitan a menudo y yo-

"Mis _hijos_ estarán en Arendelle madre, meses de distancia de Corona, los hijos de Richard están a un par de semanas de Corona."

"Oh? Pero tu eres mi hija Elsa, mi única hija, crees que no deseo ver a tus hijos correr por los jardines de Corona? Oírlos reír o limpiar su llanto como lo hice contigo?"

Elsa dejó caer sus puños en su regazo retorciendo las manos debajo del mantel oculto a la vista de su madre, por que era tan persistente? Por _ella_ se molestó tan fácilmente? Simplemente tiene que seguir la corriente de Elizabeth para evitar la discusión o el crecimiento de su ira.

"Por que te molesta el tema de los niños Elsa?" Susurro Elizabeth cuando atrapó el malestar en el rostro de Elsa, "Siempre amaste la idea de tener niños, que a cambiado ahora? Pensé que amabas a Hans, el es un buen hombre cariño, tu misma lo dijiste una y otra vez, los niños son solo el futuro, un fruto de su amor"

"Que a cambiado ahora?" Susurró

La mandíbula de Elsa se apretó una y otra vez. Quería responder a Elizabeth, decir que amaba con todo su ser a Hans, que el fue un hombre maravilloso rosando la perfección, contarle que en un principio ella deseó pasar el resto de sus días al lado de Hans, tener tantos niños como fuera posible y formar un hogar con el y sus hijos.

Pero también quería gritarle que estaba aterrada.

Gritarle que su miedo solo aumentaba con cada día que pasaba, gritar lo enamorada que estaba de Anna, tan profundamente enamorada como lo es de Hans, decirle que no podía elegir entre ellos porque ambos mantenían un extraño equilibrio en su interior, la idea de tener hijos era aun mas aterradora.

Porque conocía a Hans y sabía que el gritaría y saltaría de emoción, la tomaría en un abrazo y la haría girar por el viento besando sus mejillas y prometiendo tantas cosas y sueños, porque la amaba.

Porque conocía a Anna y sabía que la ira brillaría en sus ojos y retorcería sus manos, la tomaría de sus brazos y la estrujaría gritándole una y otra vez que estaba loca, perdido su cordura y prometería matar a Hans, prometería hacerlo sufrir de tantas formas que algunos solo soñaban, Elsa teme per la seguridad de ese niño que aun no a nacido, teme por la seguridad de la pequeña creatura porque sabe que Anna la ama y el amor hace cosas extrañas a las personas.

Pensar que sus hijos quedarían en el medio de una guerra solo hacia arder sus ojos en lagrimas de miedo y frustración.

"Y-Yo no lo se madre... e-es demasiado pronto para pensar en tener hijos..."

"...Entiendo..." Respondió Elizabeth. "Solo recuerda no tardar demasiado, cariño, no serás joven por siempre, tu cuerpo no permanecerá de la misma forma por la eternidad y yo no soy joven nunca mas"

Elsa casi salta de su asiento cuando sintió el tacto en sus manos, sus ojos se levantaron de la mesa, mirando al monarca que continuaba mirando al frente con indiferencia, tomando su mano en confidente bajo el mantel.

Apretó ligeramente la mano de Elsa con afecto.

El pesar de Elsa aumento cuando se dio cuenta que Anna siempre estuvo prestando atención a la conversación de Elizabeth y ella, y su tacto era una recompensa, como si la felicitara por su respuesta.

Elsa soltó su aliento en patrones temblorosos apretando la mano de Anna en un intento desesperado por sentirse segura, lejos de Elizabeth.

…..

Todo el mundo se había trasladado al salón principal del castillo, con forme la noche se acercaba, con ella lo hacia el frio, los jardines dejaron de ser atractivos cuando la vista era difícil de ver y el frio comenzaba a quemar la piel de los invitados.

El tiempo parecía volar para Elsa, todo era demasiado rápido y aun no comenzaba el verdadero cumpleaños del monarca.

Al ser el cumpleaños de Anna su celebración duraría una semana entera para placer de los invitados y tortura de Anna.

Elsa se compadecía de Anna, la pelirroja no era fanática de las personas, sobretodo cuando se reunía a su alrededor como abejas a la miel, haciendo chistes inteligentes, con pequeñas conversaciones de pequeños negocios aquí y allá, y algunos otros valientes tanto hombres y mujeres que se adentraban a las aguas turbias de Anna, tocando su mano, acariciando su brazo con dulzura y algunos mas siendo tan valientes como para acercarse lo suficiente a Anna y susurrar a su oído.

Todos ellos empeñados en capturar el corazón de Anna y ser el futuro gobernante de Arendelle.

El monarca paria la cuerda de un arco, tensa cada vez que un hombre se acercaba a su espacio y susurraba en su oído o cuando una mujer noble acarició distraídamente su brazo, lista para disparar y herir a alguien.

Elsa admiraba la paciencia que Anna tenia, a pesar de todos esos gestos que Anna odiaba, nunca estalló en ira. Ofreció pequeñas sonrisas frías que parecían calentar el corazón de todos. Haciendo comentarios inteligentes, siempre dejando en claro su posición y recordando una y otra vez la posición de sus invitados.

"Parece que tu amiga se esta divirtiendo" murmuro Jack con indiferencia, bebiendo de su copa con languidez sin apartar los ojos del monarca que como todo el tiempo se encontraba rodeada de personas.

"Ella no es mi amiga" gruño Elsa, algo en el tono de Jack la molestaba.

"No lo es cariño? Pero si tu me lo dijiste" Elizabeth apareció como un fantasma entre las personas, sujetando un plato de aperitivos con su mano delicada.

Elsa no paso desapercibida la mirada de Jack, cuando se volvió tan molesto? Siempre fue de esta manera? Elsa nunca lo noto, para ella, Jack era el hermano perfecto, amable y protector que amaba a todo el mundo, nuca fue cruel con nadie, siempre era el primero en extender su mano para ofrecer la ayuda sin ver titulo o clase social.

Pero ahora... era como ver una fruta podrida en el interior de una vista exterior perfecta y madura...

"Madre..." Advirtió Elsa en voz pequeña apretando ligeramente su copa entre sus dedos, puede tener un descanso?

"Lo siento cariño, no se a que te refieres, un momento la defiendes a capa y espada y el siguiente niegas tener una amistad con ella?"

"Entonces que clase de relación tienes con ella Elsa?" Se burlo Jack, acercándose lentamente a su hermana como una fiera a su presa, con sonrisas burlonas que bailaban entre sus labios y ojos brillantes prometiendo encontrar la verdad y fastidiarla por un rato.

"La relación que me une al rey es porque _mi_ esposo es _hermano_ de ella, eso nos convierte en _hermanas en ley."_ Respondió Elsa bebiendo un largo trago de vino.

"Oh enserio? No lo note" escupió Jack, "nadie en este estúpido baile a dejado de hablar de eso Elsa! Parece que todo el mundo es estúpido y adoran a un montón de idiotas!" Elizabeth se acerco con rapidez a su hijo lanzando una mirada severa.

"Cuida tus palabras Jack! No eres un niño mas, tus palabras tienen peso, uno que no pasara desapercibido por ninguna de estas personas!" Susurro Elizabeth, mirando alrededor de aquellas personas que giraron su cabeza con interés para el joven príncipe malcriado que insultaba a su mas preciado premio.

"Recuerda que esto es Arendelle, cualquiera de estas personas correrá al Rey Annakarenia y contara lo que escucha solo para tener la gracia del rey o peor aun! Pueden declarar a Corona un traidor, que los dioses nos protejan entonces, todos querrán la cabeza de alguno de nosotros para llevarla ante Annakarenia para que Arendelle tenga en deuda, un favor!" Jack se burló amargamente.

Este baile no era mas que un nido de serpientes, hambrientas por poder, tratando de encontrar la manera de llegar al monarca y enredarla entre sus cuerpos para sofocarla lentamente.

Era como ver al monarca dentro de un aro de fuego, a salvo de todas las serpientes que se retorcían a su alrededor, que Arendelle debiera un favor era como la mejor cosa que puede pasar.

Solo tienen que pedir cualquier cosa y Arendelle lo pagara, puede decir ser rey de un país y Arendelle enviara sus tropas para conquistar el país y entregarlo a su futuro rey, todo eso en un parpadeo.

Todos los invitados estaban a la espera de escuchar un chisme un susurro, algo, cualquier cosa para ir corriendo hasta el monarca y agradarle.

"No tengo por que callarme Madre, no soy un lame culo como el resto de estas personas, puedo decir a la cara la verdad! No tengo miedo de ninguna de estas personas o mejor aun de _rey!"_

"Reina Elizabeth" El cuerpo de Elsa se tensó, imitando las acciones de su madre y hermano cuando la voz de Anna era como un balde de agua fría en invierno. Los ojos de Elizabeth se abrieron ligeramente, mirando detrás de Elsa.

"Rey" murmuró Elizabeth con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Elsa dio media vuelta enfrentando al monarca con preocupación y mortificada, cuanto había escuchado Anna?

" _Jackson"_ el príncipe se tensó ante el tono en su nombre, escupido con veneno en cada palabra, bueno el odio sigue siendo mutuo...

"Es príncipe Jackson" Corrigió Jack con una sonrisa en sus labios "Mi padre y madre poseen una corona de oro en sus cabezas, eso me hace un príncipe y futuro rey para Corona" el monarca cruzó sus manos detrás de la espalda, tomando su tiempo para mirar de arriba a bajo al príncipe.

"Un día trágico para corona cuando seas rey, joven Jackson, un país donde las cenizas reinen y el hambre prospere" el monarca sonrió lentamente, tan preciosa y cruel.

El puño de Jack se flexionó una y otra vez en su costado, tratando de calmar su ira burbujeante.

"Lo dudo mucho, después de todo soy hijo de mi padre, el rey Carlos IV-

"Y eso no te convierte en el, tu padre es un buen rey, pero tu no eres el, eres un niño, yo soy hijo de mi padre Agnarr y eso no me convierte en el, lo vez?" Pregunto " Ser rey no vasta con poner una corona en tu cabeza, si asi fuera, todo el mundo seria el rey de los tontos, no te parece?" El monarca hizo un pequeño asentimiento con su cabeza "Necesitas ser inteligente para saber cuando guardar silencio, y no incitar la ira de las personas, personas que puede llevar la guerra hasta las puertas de Corona-

"Corona es lo suficientemente fuerte para una guerra!" Gruño el joven príncipe en voz alta.

"Es esto es un desafío Joven Jackson?" La cabeza de Anna se inclinó ligeramente en un gesto inocente "Quiere lanzar un desafío de guerra en medio de un baile? Donde todos esperan con ansías para una oportunidad como la que usted ofrece?"

"Ellos no poseen los ejércitos que Corona tiene! Son tontos si piensan atacar con miserias de ejércitos! Es como si un par de hormigas marchara a Corona" el monarca sonrió lentamente, cada vez mas amplio, mostrando blancos dientes nacarados.

"Yo puedo convertir a esas hormigas en soldados, ofrecer las embarcaciones suficientes y los hombres necesarios para convertir a corona en un país de ceniza" susurro en confidente, Elsa trago pesado mirando de reojo la reacción de Elizabeth, la mujer mayor parecía perder el color de su rostro con amplios ojos mirando entre su estúpido hijo y un rey que disfrutaba con burlarse de su estúpido hijo.

En un movimiento rápido, Jack acorto la distancia entre el y Anna, acercándose a centímetros del rostro de Anna, Jack era mucho mas alto que Anna, con una cabeza como ventaja obligando al monarca a levantar su cabeza para poder cumplir con los ojos de Jack.

Las personas a su alrededor prestaron profunda atención en el intercambio de Jack y el rey, murmurando entre ellos que pronto se convirtieron un zumbido.

"Inténtalo!" Escupió en un susurro, el monarca nunca perdió su sonrisa, la confianza y la seguridad burbujeando fuera d ella en grandes cantidades.

"No puedo" Susurró, y antes de que la sonrisa victoriosa de Jack creciera, añadió" Tu hermana y mi hermano están de por medio" La pelirroja lanzo una rápida mirada en dirección a Elsa y Elizabeth antes de continuar en voz baja para que solo Jack escuchara. "Créeme cuando te digo que no deseo nada mas para ir a Corona con _todo_ mi ejercito detrás de mi, por supuesto, solo necesito un par de ellos para ganar, pero no quiero ganar, no, yo quiero ver a Corona arder, acabar con todos y cada uno de sus personas! Verlas suplicar una y otra vez hasta que todo el país arda!" Susurró con malicia y frialdad.

La mandíbula de Jack se apretó con cada palabra de Anna.

"Si algún día mi querido hermano muere o la princesa Elsa, el matrimonio será anulado y no hay nada en este mundo que pueda detenerme para viajar a Corona! _Tu_ serás el primero en morir Jack..."

"Oh... ya entiendo" susurró Jack con una sonrisa en sus labios" Sigues molesta por aquella vez que te golpee? Pensé que maduraste _Anna?_ Es eso? Sigues siendo una niña _mi dulce y querida Anna"_

"Rencor dices? Se puede llamar de tal forma, pero no por ti, Corona nunca fue del agrado para Arendelle, Corona posee grandes deudas que tienen que ser saldadas de una u otra forma" Las campanadas del gran reloj resonaron a través del salón rompiendo la tención que en el había.

Las personas estallaron en aplausos ensordecedores con amplias sonrisas falsas.

Lady Catelyn se acercó rápidamente al lado de Anna lanzando una mirada gélida en dirección del joven príncipe.

"Majestad... feliz cumpleaños numero veinticuatro" La mujer tomó la mano de Anna besando sus nudillos con adoración y respeto, la multitud se fundió en una profunda reverencia, una donde solo Jack permaneció en pie de forma imponente con sus ojos clavados en los de Anna.

"Vamos Majestad, hay algo que tenemos que mostrarle" Lady Catelyn hizo un pequeño gesto a Elsa, la joven princesa sonrió ampliamente acercándose a la pelirroja y Lady Catelyn, todos siguieron al monarca al gran balcón donde la noche era fresca y oscura. Las campanas de la ciudad sonaban una y otra vez recordando con alegría que hoy fue el día cuando en que su rey nació.

"Que es esto?" Preguntó Anna.

"Bueno... La princesa Elsa presentó esta idea para nosotros." Una de las siervas se acerco al monarca sosteniendo en sus manos una especie de luz flotante.

"se que no te gustó la historia detrás de las luces flotantes en Corona, pero al menos podemos simplemente iluminar el cielo por tu nacimiento" susurró Elsa con una pequeña sonrisa tímida en sus labios, "no tenemos por que orar en la luz, simplemente encenderla y lanzarla al viento"

El monarca guardó silencio, simplemente mirando a Elsa con tal calma y adoración que hacia nerviosa a la princesa.

El destino tiene que ser tan cruel... el tenerla aquí y no poder estar tan cerca de ella, no poder ir y abrazarla como-

Oh a quien le importa, es ella un rey, hoy es su cumpleaños y nada puede ser negado a partir de este día en adelante, nunca le importaron las opiniones de las personas, por que le importarían ahora?

El monarca entregó la luz a Lady Catelyn, camino los pequeños pasos a Elsa que parecía aterrada y al instante bajo su cabeza en el temor.

El monarca deslizó sus dedos debajo de la mandíbula, levantando con delicadeza la cabeza y un segundo mas tarde besó con ternura la frente de Elsa, donde su flequillo se interponía entre la piel y el calor.

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron en la sorpresa y sus mejillas se incendiaron en la vergüenza.

"Gracias" Susurró en su cabello, la pelirroja se apartó ignorando los murmullos sorprendidos de los invitados, ofreció su mano enguantada a la princesa.

Elsa tomó la mano con vacilación, acercándose junta al Monarca a la orilla del balcón.

"Enciende la luz con migo" Susurro, Lady Catelyn entregó la luz flotante, las dos mujeres encendieron la luz que teñía sus rostros de sombras naranjas danzantes, empujando la luz al cielo como una señal para el resto de la ciudad.

Las calles se iluminaron en luces mas pequeñas, cada vez mas y mas adornando el cielo con estrellas dentro de la tierra.

Elsa apretó la mano de Anna llamando su atención lejos de las luces flotantes por un momento.

"Feliz cumpleaños Anna" Susurró en confidente con una pequeña sonrisa entre sus labios, el monarca sonrió lentamente, simplemente tiene que inclinarse hacia abajo para besar a Elsa y matar mas tarde a todos aquellos que se atrevan a susurrar.

Sus pensamientos son claros en sus ojos por que un segundo mas tarde siente la mano de Elsa en su pecho empujándola ligeramente hacia atrás con ojos de pánico que miran alrededor en busca de alguien que también vio las intenciones de Anna, pero todos esta prestando atención al cielo iluminado.

La ceja de Anna se laza lentamente, empujando una vez mas hacia abajo con mas fuerza para contrarrestar la fuerza de Elsa "El primer baile es contigo" Susurró.

 **Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo. Espero les guste. Feliz navidad! A todos, siento no subir antes el capitulo ya lo tenia escrito pero mente estaba tan confundida.**

 **Quiero contarle que estuve enfermo hace unas semanas atrás, y simplemente no mejorava, cuando fui a medico para hacer un par de estudios mas tarde me entrego los estudios con la gran noticia de que me habian detectado cancer. Yo estava realmente jodido sin poder creerlo, es una noticia que realmente te cambia en un instante y te pone a pensar "que e echo para mereserlo" me dieron la "charla" de que todo estaria bien y las grandes bentajas que tenia ahora con la tegnologia avansada. No les dije a mis padres sobre ellos pero si a mi hermano.**

 **El estava tan jodido como yo, el ser gemelos identigos tenemos esta extraña coneccion que en realidad si existe, se siente las emociones del otro y pasamos un tiempo simplemente en silecio. Fue algo cruel, un par de dias mas tarde recivi una llamada del hospital donde me informaban que mis estudios fueron errones.**

 **Al parecer los doctores se equivocaron y me dieron los estudios de otra persona, me senti tan Feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, feliz porque no tenia cancer y no tenia de nada de que preocuparme, que todo fue un error y todo esta bien, pero la tristesa al pensar que otra persona recivio mis resultados y ahora le darian la noticia que en realidad tiene cancer, es realmente malo, yo llegue a una conclucion. "La alegria de uno, es la desgracia para otro" la vida es realmente cruel no le parece? Yo realmente admiro a estas personas valientes que viven con esta enfermedad, todos ellos son realmente tal valientes, que a pesar de las sircunstancias, tienen una preciosas sonrisa para mostrar.**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, realmente me monitva seguir escribiendo cuando veo los comentarios de ustedes, espero que sigamos en contacto con cada comentario. LOS QUIERO, REALMENTE LO HAGO, TENGA CUIDADO A DONDE QUIERA QUE BALLA.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Gracias por sus comentarios, yo también me alegro de estar bien! D;**

 **Elizabeth von Lahnstein ; espero no decepcionarle por ser un varón hahaha.**

"Estas bien?" Elsa dejó escapar un suspiro entre sus labios, apoyando su mano en la pared de los tranquilos pasillos, el vino finalmente tenia sus efectos sobre ella. La noche final mente estaba dada por terminada, después de las luces flotantes, el monarca bebió un par de copas y se despidió de todos. Elsa no tardó en hacer lo mismo, estaba cansada física y mentalmente, solo quería llegar a su habitación y dormir un par de horas para despertar con energías renovadas.

Fue una sorpresa encontrar a Anna entre los pasillos ensombrecidos, esperando con paciencia a la llegada de Elsa, así, juntas caminaron en un tranquilo silencio, dejando atrás los invitados ruidosos.

"Estoy un poco mareada, no recuerdo cuantas copas de vino e bebido durante todo el día" murmuró Elsa. La pelirroja junto a ella suspiro con cansancio, enredando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Elsa.

"La próxima vez tienes que controlarte Elsa, el echo que tu copa sea siempre llena, no significa que tengas que beberla, el agua también se vierte en las copas lo sabias?"

"Que? No me sermonees Anna, tu también bebiste, todo el tiempo!" Murmuró la princesa reanudando su caminata con la ayuda de Anna.

"En mi copa siempre estaba el agua, este día no e bebido una sola gota de vino" confesó el monarca, mirando ligeramente a la joven princesa embriagada.

"No puedo permitirme beber frente a otros, no cuando todos ellos se esmeran en llenar mi copa para verme actuar de forma imprudente, tal vez como el Duque o aun peor" Elsa sonrió en voz baja, recordando al pobre hombrecillo, en mas de una ocasión tropezó con los invitados y en mas de una ocasión pisó el vestido de las mujeres, el parecía tan contento, de pronto su lengua se enredaba por si sola y sus manos se movían con violencia en gestos bruscos tratando de hacer entender sus palabras faltantes.

Elsa estaba convencida que mañana muy temprano, el pequeño Duque sufriría de la peor resaca.

"Tranquilízate Elsa" susurró el monarca cuando la risa de Elsa comenzaba a subir en tono. "Abecés olvido que solo eres una niña, tienes que aprender a beber adecuadamente, no puedes darte el lujo de beber sin control, cuando el alcohol se mescla entre la sangre, nos hace hacer y decir cosas extrañas." El monarca apretó ligeramente la cintura de Elsa obligándola a continuar caminando.

"No tienes que beber todo lo que te sirvan, mantén el control, si sientes tu mente nublada y mareada, no bebas mas, lo entiendes?" Elsa resoplo con molestia, Por que Anna la regañaba de ese modo? No era una niña, una niña no hace _ese_ tipo de cosas a puerta cerrada.

"Enviare a Gerda por la mañana, estoy segura que despertaras con malestar" La pelirroja suspiro lentamente, ralentizando sus pasos cuando Elsa se negaba a caminar mas rápido.

"...Anna?" Elsa no esperaba una respuesta verbal, la forma en que el agarre de Anna presionó mas fuerte era su respuesta para continuar, "Realmente me amas?" El miedo a escuchar la respuesta era un miedo que Elsa conocía bien, el miedo que dormía con ella cada noche y la acompañaba todo el tiempo que compartía con Anna.

Resulta difícil de creer sinceros los sentimientos de Anna. Era Anna después de todo. Una mujer que puede tenerlo todo y a todos, cualquier hombre de buen aspecto, con cuerpos esculpidos, marcando cada musculo de su cuerpo o a cualquier mujer que ella deseó, de cuerpos delicados y rasgos preciosos.

Los temores de Elsa solo parecían aumentar cuando Anna conocía cada vez a mas personas. Tantas formas de belleza esparcidas por el mundo, se reunían en Arendelle con la intención de conquistar el corazón de Anna.

Elsa lo vio, todo el tiempo.

La forma en que los hombres sonreirán con lentitud, torciendo sus labios en lánguidas sonrisas, con los ojos brillando en admiración, el hambre y la lujuria, únicamente por Anna.

Y las miradas de Anna, tampoco pasaron desapercibidas por Elsa.

Las persistentes miradas de Anna, mirando en silencio, barriendo sus ojos sobre los cuerpos de los invitados, y cuando alguien llamaba su atención, ofrecía una sonrisa que calentaba el corazón de todos.

Como olvidar a la bailarina de parís?

Aquella mujer que movía su cuerpo de forma lánguida y felinas, con mirada seductora y toques que encendían el calor en cada hombre que tocaba, dando a probar de lo que ella era capas y dejando con las ganas de mas cuando se alejó con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios rosas, alzando su ceja definida, prometiendo tantas cosas.

Con ojos verdes que hacen honor a su nombre.

Esmeralda.

Ella era tan diferente de Elsa, tan diferente que la aterraba.

Esmeralda poseía piel de canela, tan diferente del blanco pálido de ella, Esmeralda tenia las curvas correctas en su cuerpo, después de todo ella era una mujer crecida, a diferencia de Elsa. Esmeralda siempre jugaba con la seducción con tanta naturalidad que Elsa la envidiaba, la seguridad que ella tenia, la forma de moverse, su negro cabello cuervo, tan diferente del rubio platino de Elsa.

Elsa temía mirar a Anna.

El monarca quedó tan cautivada por tal belleza, se movió en su asiento, inclinándose ligeramente sobre la mesa para mirar con mayor detalle a la mujer que danzaba con soltura alrededor de los invitados, lanzando miradas coquetas y juguetonas en dirección de Anna.

Y cuando Esmeralda salto en la mesa de ellas, frente al monarca, sentándose con familiaridad en la mesa, cruzando sus largas piernas con el único propósito que su vestido rojo se levantara lo suficiente para mostrar su piel, El corazón de Elsa amenazaba con detenerse por completo.

La respiración se apretó en su garganta, ella bebió de su copa con rapidez, esperando tragar el miedo y la molestia que se levantaba a través de su garganta cuando Esmeralda tomó la copa de Anna y bebió de ella.

Anna sonrío.

Ella había sonreído de esa forma que solo sonreía a Elsa, mirando a la mujer frente a ella que alzaba sus cejas en incredulidad cuando bebió el ultimo trago de la copa. Elsa no entendía, no hasta ahora- Esmeralda estaba decepcionada al probar el agua en vez del vino.

La mujer seductora dejó la copa sobre la mesa, desenredando su pañuelo de la cintura y enredarlo alrededor del cuello de Anna, tirando de el con brusquedad, obligando al monarca a inclinarse sobre la mesa, Esmeralda se inclinó, ignorando la incomodidad de algunas personas que murmuraba las barbaridades que _esta_ mujer estaba haciendo a su rey, ignorando las miradas de disgusto de otros cuando el espacio entre ellas era... inapropiado, peor los silbidos de aquellos con una imaginación creativa solo la alentó a continuar.

Aquellos hombres y mujeres de reinos lejanos donde ellos eran libres de elegir quien calentaba sus camas por la noche o el día, aquellos que estaban acostumbrados a compartir su cuerpo con su mismo sexo, ellos alzaron sus manos al cielo y sonrieron con aprobación alentando a la mujer para que acortara la pequeña distancia entre ellas y robara el aliento del frio monarca.

Mientras el corazón de aquellos se aceleraba por la excitación y la anticipación que en cualquier momento el Rey de Arendelle y una bailarina de parís se besarían, el corazón de Elsa amenazaba con detenerse.

Su mente ignoraba por completo los murmullos de disgusto de su madre Elizabeth, ella solo tenia ojos para ver aquel pequeño espacio entre ellas, ellas respiraban el mismo aliento, y cuando nada parecía ir peor, sucedió.

Esmeralda cerró sus ojos inclinándose lentamente al frente. Elsa contuvo la respiración, Esmeralda conseguiría el sabor de los labios de Anna, no seria solo Elsa después de todo. Su cuerpo se puso rígido, apretando el agarre en la copa de oro y esperar lo que todos eran tan ansiosos por ver.

Pero en el ultimo momento, Esmeralda levanto la cabeza, plantando sus labios en un tierno beso en la nariz del monarca. La multitud parecía dejar escapar el aliento al unisón, desinflando sus cuerpos al igual que Elsa, el monarca levantó la cabeza sonriendo con calma a la bailarina. La mujer desenredo su pañuelo con languidez dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran sobre la mandíbula del monarca antes de alejarse y reanudar su baile.

El simple pensamiento de la memoria, erizaba la piel de Elsa en el peor sentido.

Vio la mirada de Anna, _ella_ esperaba ser besada por Esmeralda, vio la satisfacción que cruzó las características de Anna, la aprobación que sentía por Esmeralda.

"...Amor, es una palabra con un gran peso sobre ella Elsa." Respondió el monarca, deteniendo su andar por completo, deslizó su brazo de la cintura de Elsa, parándose frente a la princesa y alzarse en toda su altura. "Uno no juega con aquel sentimiento, uno no lo dice con tanta facilidad, no se respira aquel sentimiento, se reserva para la persona que esta destinada a ser solo tuya. Se protege con celo solo para aquella que es tuyo"

El monarca deslizó sus dedos debajo de la mandíbula de Elsa, obligando a levantar la cabeza cuando la princesa no soportó el peso de la mirada de Anna. "exiges mi cariño cuando tu no me brindas el tuyo, querida Elsa. Como es eso justo? Tu no me aprecias lo suficiente, si lo hicieras, tu decisión seria estar conmigo por completo"

El Monarca suspiró lentamente, dejando que el oxigeno escapara de su cuerpo, permitiéndose relajar su cuerpo en la protección de estos pasillos oscuros, dejando que la fatiga escapara de cada fibra de su cuerpo.

"Puedo darte todo lo que deseas Elsa, puedo hacerte reina, puedo hacerte reina de todo lo que vez o desee, puedo hacerte reina del mundo entero si ese es tu deseo, solo tienes que estar con migo, solo tienes que dejar atrás lo que ahora tienes, las migajas a las que te aferras con celo, deja eso atrás y te daré todo." Elsa creyó en las palabras de Anna, su mente gritaba para que creyera en Anna, algo en ella la hacia creer que Anna no mentía, cada palabra que salía de sus labios, ella se encargaría de cumplirlas al pie de la letra.

Cualquier cosa que desee y Anna lo cumplirá, no importa que tan pequeño o cuan grande sea, Anna lo hará, es simple, solo tiene que dejar atrás a Hans, decir las palabras que se mesclaban con una extraña magia, decir que ella no necesita a Hans, y al decirlas en voz alta o en un susurro a los oídos de Anna, Hans nunca seria capas de regresar a Arendelle, _extrañamente_ desaparcaría, dejando atrasa a Elsa.

Pero es Hans su primer amor y su esposo, el hombre que juró protegerla frente al los dioses aquel día de su boda, el hombre que amaba, a pesar que su corazón también ama a Anna, teme dejar atrás a Hans, porque Hans significa _normalidad,_ significa dejar atrás a su familia, su padre y madre, sus hermanos. Es toda una vida la que tiene que olvidarse. Olvidarse de Corono por que Elsa sabe que al aceptar a Anna, la pelirroja se negaría a dejarla libre, dejarla salir de Arendelle.

Toda una vida es el precio para tener a Anna. Sus costumbres, su forma de vida.

Es demasiado para dejar, para olvidar.

Anna vale la pena dejarlo todo...?

"…Lo vez?" El murmullo de Anna la trajo a la realidad, levantando su mirada que en algún momento de sus pensamientos se deslizó lejos de Anna. "Tu dudas" la vergüenza y el pesar burbujeaba en su interior, es como si Anna fue testigo de cada pensamiento de su mente.

"No exijas algo que tu no estas dispuesta a entregar Elsa" El monarca se inclinó, rosando sus labios en los de Elsa, avivando una llama que encendería el fuego en Elsa. "Mi paciencia es extensa, querida Elsa, pero, como todo en este cruel mundo, tiene un final..."

….

La mañana siguiente era un caos total, el mundo parecía mas excitado que el día anterior, las calles de Arendelle rebosaban en la alegría y la música, cada calle adornada de principio a fin para la festividad, los ciudadanos de Arendelle daban la bienvenida calurosamente a los extranjeros, aquellos recién llegaban a la capital de Arendelle, miraban con amplios ojos a su alrededor, deleitándose con las construcciones tan diferentes del resto del mundo.

A lo largo y ancho de la ciudad de Arendelle, se levantaban incontables estatuas de hombres y mujeres, con sus cuerpos esculpidos en mármol, marcando gran detalle en cada una de ellas, definiendo sus rasgos delicados y estoicos en cada una. Todas y cada una de ellas poseía una corona sobre su cabeza, remarcando el echo que fueron los antiguos gobernantes de Arendelle.

Las personas entran y salen de los jardines del castillo, admirando cada detalle que encuentran en el, hablando en voz alta los acontecimientos del día anterior mientras que los nobles se esmeran en traer sus regalos para presentar al Rey.

Mirando con recelo aquellos otros que hacen lo mismo, estudiando con detalle el obsequio del enemigo y burlándose en voz baja de aquellos que traen obsequios mas pequeños.

Toda la celebración se a convertido en una competencia, todos desean tener el favor del rey, uno que los puede hacer ricos en cuestión segundos, o tener la amistad de Arendelle por el resto de sus vidas o un matrimonio que pueda hacerles la vida mas simple.

Todos ellos esperaban ver al rey lo antes posible.

El monarca se resguardo en los confines del salón privado del castillo con un artista frente a ella.

Los ojos grises del pintor tomaron gran detalle en cada pliegue y sombra del monarca, pintando con delicadeza en los bordes mas delgados, añadiendo el brillo en los ojos del monarca y los bordes de oro en su vestimenta.

Hoy es el cumpleaños numero veinticuatro del monarca, y como tal, su retrato de cada cumpleaños tiene que ser colgado en el salón de cuadros, Anna se mantiene tan quieta como puede, negándose a mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo para mantener la postura las próximas cuatro horas.

No es tan difícil de hacerlo, su mente se mantiene ocupada, escuchando el alboroto en los pasillos de los pocos sirvientes humanos que caminan de un lado a otro hablando en voz alta animadamente. Es reconfortante escucharlos, el silencio que mantienen los Snowman ha veces se convierte en demasiado solitario.

Ellos son tranquilos, cumpliendo con sus deberes al pie de la letra, y cuando algo llama su atención lo hacen en voz baja.

Ellos poseen la vida y la conciencia como cualquier humano, la diferencia es la fría magia que corre en sus venas en vez de la tibia sangre roja del hombre.

Pero en el fondo, ellos son consientes de lo que son, han vivido tanto tiempo que es difícil recordar el principio de su nacimiento, es difícil recordar el rostro de su creador, y a pesar de todo el conocimiento que poseen, las historias que han visto pasar frente a ellos, se niegan a levantarse contra su actual rey.

A pesar que su rey es solo un niño en comparación de ellos, se niegan a desobedecer. Porque en el fondo de su ser, son consientes que ellos poseen el poder para destruirlos con solo un pensamiento, tal vez es el miedo que sienten hacia el monarca que gobierna sobre ellos cada generación, o es simplemente el respeto que sienten hacia sus creadores, porque a pesar que el no fue su creador principal, es un descendiente que posee la misma magia en su cuerpo.

Ha veces Anna intenta preguntarle a Kai, el antiguo hombre, un hombre que nació de la magia, que a pesar de no ser tan antiguo como el resto de Snowman que deambulan por el castillo, sigue siendo un snowman.

Cuando sierra sus ojos y piensa en Kai, ella recuerda a un hombre alto, joven, fuerte y guapo, con largos cabellos blanquecinos, de postura tranquila y voz amable, no existía lo que ahora se conoce como Kai, un hombre de mediana estatura con su cuerpo regordete y una calvicie en su cabeza.

Fue su madre quien lo hizo de tal manera al paso de los años, agregando cambios radicales para que Kai pasara desapercibido por el resto del mundo, que fuera un simple humano con cambios como cualquier otro hombre y no un snowman de características perfectas tal y como era el agrado de su difunta madre.

Tal vez un día pueda regresarlo a lo que un día fue.

"Majestad" La pelirroja enfocó su mirada en el mayordomo, prestando gran atención a su rostro regordete con marcas del tiempo que en realidad no tiene por que afectarlo. Su mas querido y fiel servidor, el hombre que la vio nacer, crecer y probablemente el hombre que la vea morir, el mismo hombre que ha visto morir a su creadora y su rey Agnarr.

Es extraño imaginar su vida sin Kai, cada recuerdo de su infancia siempre esta Kai, en alguna parte, siempre está el, a diferencia de sus caballeros que siempre estuvieron constantemente con ella, ellos fueron construidos para protegerla, pero Kai, el hombre que fue construido para servir a su madre, el siempre se mantuvo alrededor de Anna, todo el tiempo.

Ha veces Anna piensa que era su madre quien la vigilaba a través de los ojos de Kai, pues cada vez que Anna se acercaba a Charlotte, Kai aparecía e interrumpía su momento diciendo que la reina necesita verla, y cuando Anna estaba en presencia de su madre, la reina siempre la subía en su regazo y la abrazaba con fuerza susurrando en voz baja " _eres solo mía, mi pequeño niño"_ repetía con celo.

"puede tomar un descanso sí lo desea majestad" El monarca declino la oferta con un ligero gesto de su mano, no hay mucho esfuerzo por aplicar, solo mantenerse sentada de la misma formad durante el resto del tiempo, si, tal vez su espalda comenzaba a molestarla y sus piernas eran ligeramente adormecidas, pero prefería estar aquí, en la quietud de la calma, lejos del resto del alboroto.

"Como usted lo desee" el mayordomo se inclino en una reverencia, regresando a su sitio junto a la pared en completo silencio.

Esto es bueno, un momento donde solo los suaves movimientos del pincel son escuchados, ensordeciendo l resto del mundo fuera de estas cuatro paredes. Donde regresa a lo quera antes, solo ella en el castillo.

En algún momento sus ojos se cerraron por completo, dejándola deambular a los confines del sueño tan necesario, no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero fue lo suficiente para que Kai la despertara con un suave llamado por su titulo.

La pelirroja despertó lentamente, sintiendo su cuerpo protestar por ser interrumpida de su sueño, pero como rey, tiene tareas por cumplir, o al menos un baile al cual asistir.

"Mis disculpas majestad, pero es necesario ir a prepararse" Anna asintió en silencio, levantándose de la silla y dejar caer la gruesa y larga capa roja de sus hombros, deslizó su corona en su lugar, cuando en el sueño se deslizó mas al frente de su posición original.

Kai se apresuró frente al monarca, abriendo la puerta para ella y esperar a que pasara, cerrando la puerta detrás de el, el mayordomo camino en silencio detrás del monarca, atravesando los pasillos concurridos.

Los sirvientes inclinaron sus cabezas cuando el monarca apareció entre ellos, con cálidas sonrisas que apenas y contenían su entusiasmo por el baile. Es extraño, como todos ellos se sentían tan felices cuando eran ellos los que trabajaron todo el tiempo.

La pelirroja doblo la esquina en dirección a su habitación, cuando el golpe repentino en su cuerpo la hiso retroceder un par de pasos.

"M-majestad!" Kai extendió sus brazos, atrapando al monarca antes de que callera al suelo, el tintineo de copas y el sonido metálico de una bandeja chocando contra el suelo, hicieron eco en el pasillo.

Kai temía por la reacción del monarca, al ver su ropa empapada en vino de las copas que rodaban por el suelo.

"Lo siento tanto Majestad" Murmuro Kai, adelantándose un par pasos frente al monarca, deslizando su pañuelo para ofrecer en un pequeño consuelo, utilizando su cuerpo como escudo para que el monarca no prestara atención a la joven que aun descansaba sobre el suelo.

El monarca aceptó el pañuelo, limpiando las gotas que saltaron en su rostro, pero sus ojos seguían en la joven, a pesar del cuerpo de Kai se interponía entre ellas, era como si viera a través del mayordomo. La pelirroja hizo un gesto desdeñoso con su mano, sin palabras obligando a Kai a quitarse de en medio.

el mayordomo apretó la mandíbula pero obedeció.

"...Te conozco" dijo el monarca en voz tranquila "Eres el nieto de Kai, no es así? ...Cenicienta, ese es tu nombre?" La joven parpadeo un par de veces, sus ojos saltando del rey a Kai antes de asentir con firmeza.

"Es ella, Kai?" Preguntó el monarca, necesitando la confirmación de Kai para creerlo. El mayordomo asintió, un movimiento rígido de su cabeza.

"Lo es majestad, pido disculpas por su-

"La ultima vez que te vi solo tenias alrededor de seis años?" La pelirroja extendió su mano, esperando con paciencia a que la joven la tomara, cenicienta miró a Kai y la mano del monarca, esperando cualquier cosa, Ella tomó la mano de Anna cuando Kai asintió con desesperación, temiendo lo peor si hacia esperar mas al monarca.

Anna levanto con cuidado a la joven, retirando su mano cuando estaba sobre sus pies.

"L-lo siento tanto majestad"

"Como es posible que durante todos estos años nunca nos encontramos de nuevo?" El monarca ignoro la disculpa de Cenicienta, realmente preocupada por perderse a la joven durante tanto tiempo, Cenicienta no tenia nada de especial, solo una joven humano que Kai adopto cuando ella y su hermano quedaron huérfanos, su madre era una sierva del castillo y cuando ella murió, los niños quedaron por su cuenta, ellos eran eso, solo niños, niños que serian enviados fuera del castillo si no tienen alguna utilidad.

Pero fue Kai quien los tomo bajo su cuidado y prometió enseñarles a trabajar adecuadamente para que no fueran expulsados del castillo.

Trató de mantenerlos alejados lo mejor posible, lejos de los nobles, lejos del rey Agnarr y ahora su hija Anna. Tenia miedo de que en algún momento cambiara de parecer y los enviara lejos del castillo, destinados a deambular por las calles de Arendelle.

Kai aclaró su garganta antes de hablar "Ella trabaja en la cocina, Majestad, es ayudante de cocina"

"Oh?" La pelirroja alzó su ceja, barriendo sus ojos sobre Cenicienta "Un ayudante de cocina? Que haces entre los pasillos?"

Los labios de Cenicienta se abrieron una y otra vez, en busca de una respuesta, una que no fuera la verdad, una donde ella no estuviera entusiasmada por el baile y desobedeciera sus ordenes de permanecer en la cocina para los preparativos, ella quería salir y ver al mundo, todos ellos, todos los extranjeros con distintos acentos y vestimentas extravagantes.

Para pasar desapercibida, lejos de Gerda y Kai, mesclarce entre los siervos, pero ahora...

"Y-yo-

"Ella fue enviada por mi, majestad, necesitaba manos extras para servir a los invitados" Interrumpió Kai. La pelirroja estudio a los dos por un momento, sin creer un apalabra de Kai, sabía el entusiasmo de los siervos por el baile, y conocía el entusiasmo de la joven, solo es curiosa por ver mas allá de las puertas de la cocina.

"Ir a limpiarte a ti misma, ve a Gerda y dile que te necesitan fuera de la cocina, asegúrate de servir adecuadamente y trata de no derramar el vino sobre alguien mas" Cenicienta asintió lista para marcharse lo mas rápido posible.

"Niña" Dijo Anna llamando la atención de Cenicienta "Recoge la bandeja y la copa" El rostro de Cenicienta ardía en la vergüenza, murmurando un _por supuesto majestad_ se arrodilló frente al monarca, levantando la bandeja y la copa. Al levantarse, la pelirroja extendió su mano al rostro de cenicienta, limpiando con delicadeza las pequeñas gotas que salpicaron su rostro.

"La próxima vez que nos encontremos, asegúrate de no derramar el vino sobre mi, entiendes?" Fue la suavidad de su voz, que retiraba todo aguijón de las palabras, el tacto en la mejilla de Cenicienta que encendía el fuego en la joven, la vergüenza, el pesar y la felicidad, luchaban por hacerse notar.

"P-por supuesto majestad" Tartamudeo la joven alejándose con su rostro el llamas.

"Que edad tiene?"

"Ella es joven majestad, con poca coordinación, un terrible sentido de la orientación y tan salvaje como Diaval!" Kai pronuncio las palabras con tanto disgusto como fuera posible, sabía que Cenicienta era bella, a sus joven dieciséis años, la belleza comenzaba a mostrarse en sus facciones, sabía que seria una mujer preciosa y por tal motivo, la preocupación lo invadía.

Si Anna descubriera el pequeño enamoramiento que Cenicienta sentía por ella...

La pelirroja tarareo en respuesta, sin apartar la mirada de la joven.

….

Kai caminó con prisa entre los pasillos, en busca de la joven torpe que apreciaba, era difícil encontrarla, tan excitada como estaba por el evento, la hacia caminar de un lado para otro, ansiosa por verlo todo, pero Kai no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente.

La encontró a la orilla del balcón, sosteniendo una bandeja de copas que equilibraba con torpeza entre sus manos mientras prestaba toda su atención a los invitados por debajo de ella.

Sus ojos abiertos en la admiración, con una sonrisa congelada en sus labios.

"En que estabas pensando!" Gruño Kai haciendo saltar a Cenicienta y por un segundo perdiendo el equilibrio de la bandeja, Kai se movió con rapidez, arrebatando la bandeja y equilibrar las copas sin derramar una sola gota de vino.

"Y-yo estaba-

"Como puedes pensar en salir de la cocina? Tu trabajo es ser ayudante de cocina Cenicienta!, no puedes deambular por los pasillos de esa forma! Y peor aun! Tu encuentro con el rey!"

"Me disculpe! Y ella no parecía enfadada..." murmuro Cenicienta, deslizando su mirada al suelo con sus mejillas teñidas en rojo al recordar la amabilidad del monarca.

"No entiendes la gravedad del asunto? Tu niña imprudente!" Kai respiro profundo, viendo por primera vez las lagrimas que brillaban en los ojos de Cenicienta, no entiende el problema que puede ser envuelta.

Kai lo sabe bien, conoce lo suficiente al rey para saber su atracción hacia la belleza, es su naturaleza, fueron construidos para ella, a diferencia de los humanos, Arendelle vive para la perfección, si algo llama su atención, ellos no se detienen por nada, sin respetar limite alguno.

Sabe la crueldad que se oculta detrás de las sonrisas y ojos azul océano.

El ama a su rey, pero no es ajeno a los gustos de cada rey y reina que a vivido en el castillo, a sido testigo de ello. La crueldad que conlleva los gustos de los reyes, es algo que no desea ver para la joven Cenicienta.

Kai extendió su mano, acariciando la mejilla de la joven obligándola a levantar la mirada.

"Entiende querida niña." Susurró "Mi rey fue amable esta vez, te permitió salir de la cocina, puedes hacerlo, pero... mantente alejada de su atención, no vuelvas aparecer frente a ella nunca mas, a quedado claro?"

"Pero-

"Ya e hablado, no me contradigas esta vez, Cenicienta" La joven resopló sus lagrimas asintiendo con lentitud, Kai acarició la mejilla de Cenicienta por ultima vez.

"Regresa a tu trabajo, y no te metas en problemas!" El mayordomo entregó la bandeja, inclinándose por ultima vez para posar sus fríos labios en la frente de Cenicienta.

….

"Majestad! e traído desde tierras lejanas dos de las creaturas mas salvajes del mundo!" El monarca asintió en silencio, permitiendo al hombre de piel canela continuar "Un humilde obsequio para celebrar su nacimiento!" La sala de trono se llenó de rugidos y gruñidos salvajes, la multitud se abrió paso para dejar pasar a dos grandes bestias y un hombre.

El tintineo de las cadenas, ensordecía los murmullos excitados de los invitados. Ellos eran tan grandes como Anna nunca vio antes, mas grandes que un perro pero mas pequeños que un caballo, sus pasos eran ceguros y lánguidos en algún momento, dejando que todo el mundo se deleitara a la vista de ellos.

"Su nombre es Sherekhan! El tigre mas grande que puede existir!" El gran tigre gruño en voz baja, dejando que sus ojos se posaran por un tiempo mas largo en uno de los invitados, lamiendo sus dientes como si saboreara su carne entre ellos.

"Su fiel compañero! Scar! El león de melena negra" El león en cuestión, parecía aburrido, meneando su cola con languidez de un lado a otro sin apartar la mirada de Anna, estudiándola en silencio, como si estudiara si era digna de posar la corona sobre su cabeza. "Son para usted Majestad, no dudaran en devorar a sus enemigos!" Bromeo el hombre, moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente en algunos cuantos invitados.

Las pesadas cadenas de los felinos tintinearon mientras se movían con impaciencia de un lado a otro frente a Anna, el ruido era molesto con cada segundo que pasaba.

El monarca asintió lentamente, haciendo un gesto para que el siguiente continuara.

Barcos, oro, comida, ganado, ropa de ceda, hombres y mujeres ofrecidos como esclavos, mas barcos y mas oro, fueron los obsequios que continuaron una y otra vez hasta el anochecer.

Anna se levantó del trono con energía renovada, emocionada por la noche.

Finalmente, la hora de su baile comenzaba.

Todo el mundo fue llevado al gran salón del baile, iluminado a la perfección con incontables velas y candelabros que colgaban del alto techo iluminando las figuras que en el se dibujaban.

"Desea que busque a Lady Catelyne como su pareja de baile, majestad?" Susurró Kai cuando la pelirroja estudiaba el salón en silencio, sus ojos buscando entre la multitud, alentando a las mujeres a sonreír con mas afecto del necesario y a los hombres a lanzar miradas atrevidas en su dirección.

"No, ya tengo mi pareja" La pelirroja caminó con seguridad entre la multitud, desalentando aquellos que pensaron que iba en pos de ellos, pero la pelirroja simplemente pasaba de ellos sin prestar una segunda mirada.

"Buenas noches" Saludo Anna, interrumpiendo a la reina Elizabeth y sus hijos, los ojos de Elsa se abrieron cómicamente cuando la vio, parecía que había estado tratando de ocultarse entre la multitud todo el día.

"Majestad"

"Me complace esta pieza?"

"Mi madre estará bailando con migo" Interrumpió Jack, utilizando su cuerpo como un escudo entre Elizabeth y Anna.

"Bien por ti, joven Jack. Lamentable que no encuentras a alguien mas para bailar contigo, pero yo no me refiero a ella" La pelirroja ignoro los gruñidos de Jack, centrando toda su atención en Elsa.

"Querida _hermana_ me permites este baile?" Anna sonrió ante el titulo, era extraño en sus labios. Elsa extendió su mano lentamente, temerosa de tomar la de Anna, mirando a su madre y hermano en busca de la desaprobacion, ella la encontró. Brillando en los ojos de Jack.

"Por supuesto Majestad..." Ambas caminaron al centro de la pista, el silencio era ensordecedor, no hay el tintineo de las copas, solo sus pisadas haciendo eco a lo largo y ancho del salón.

Con cientos de ojos sobre ellas, a la espera de cualquier cosa.

El corazón de Elsa nunca antes había latido tan rápido, sentía que todo el mundo podía escucharlo en el silencio, la palma de sus manos eran sudorosas y sentía el sudor correr por su espalda, deslizándose en pequeñas gotas que cruzaban su piel a pesar del frio.

Sus piernas eran temblorosas y con poca fuerza, como el día en que Jack la asusto tan terrible que hacia sus rodillas débiles, es eso, el miedo.

Miedo a cometer un error frente a todos los invitados, miedo a tropezar y caer.

Miedo a que sus ojos se queden varados en los ojos de Anna por un tiempo mas largo del necesario, miedo a ser atrapada mirando los labios de Anna, miedo a que alguien vea que son mas que simples hermanas en ley.

Miedo. Es siempre el miedo el que paraliza los cuerpos del hombre, miedo a la desaprobación, todos los errores, se basan en el miedo.

Ella casi salta de su piel cuando sintió el brazo de Anna enredándose en su cintura, acercando sus cuerpos un poco mas del necesario, levantando su mano derecha junto a ellos con delicadeza.

" _relájate_ " fue el suave susurro de Anna, tan pequeño y silencioso que Elsa por poco y lo pierde, si no fuera por mirar a sus labios, nunca notaria el pequeño movimiento.

La princesa apartó la mirada de Anna, inclinando la cabeza y mirar el broche de rubí en el cuello de Anna, era tan rojo como la sangre y tan brillante que Elsa era capas de ver su propio reflejo en el.

El suave apretón en su cintura la despertó de sus pensamientos.

 _Relájate._

Se repitió una y otra vez, dejando que su cuerpo se disolviera en masilla entre los brazos de Anna, la música interrumpió el silencio ensordecedor.

Los movimientos fueron suaves pero precisos y decididos. Moviéndose a través del salón con tanta fluidez, cumpliendo los giros que parecían detener el tiempo con sus movimientos.

Elsa se sentía tan eufórica, la adrenalina corriendo en sus venas, retorciendo su rostro en una sonrisa que no puede controlar, sus ojos brillando en la emoción y el deleite.

Anna sonrió, la satisfacción por ver a Elsa relajada.

Es difícil pasar desapercibidas las miradas de los invitados, es estresante y aterrador.

Elsa desea que sea como los libros que siempre a leído.

Donde el príncipe y la princesa bailan durante horas, creando su propio mundo, lejos del resto de invitados, uno donde solo existen ellos dos, simplemente perderse en la mirada del otro sin importar que.

Pero no es un cuento de hadas, no es una historia donde los finales felices esperan, es la realidad.

La preciosa, triste y cruel realidad.

Donde los invitados murmullan y es difícil pasarlos desapercibidos, porque sus murmullos son tantos que se convierte en un zumbido de un montón de abejas, es difícil escuchar la música sobre ellos.

Las miradas afiladas cortan a través del pequeño escudo que Elsa quiere construir.

No es un príncipe con el que baila, es un rey, una mujer proclamada con el titulo de rey.

El monarca dirigió el baile, girando por tercera vez, aprovechando el giro para inclinarse mas cerca de Elsa.

" _Solo tienes que ignorarlos y si es demasiado para ti... solo tienes que decirme y hare que todos salgan de aquí"_ Elsa es tentador, la oferta es muy tentadora, sabe que Anna ordenaría a sus soldados y en cuestión de segundos todo el mundo estaría fiera del castillo con las puertas cerradas detrás de ellos.

Pero ese no es el comportamiento de una princesa.

Eso _no_ es lo que se espera de una princesa, no de Elsa.

Así que ella solo respira profundo, respirando el aroma de Anna, llenando sus pulmones con su aroma calmante y niega lentamente.

" _Estoy bien, Anna... y tu?"_ Es difícil imaginar a Anna nerviosa, es dócil imaginarla con otra emoción que no sea la calma.

La pelirroja sonrió.

 _"No hay lugar en que quiera estar mas que este"_

… _._

El alboroto fuera del castillo es aun mas ruidos, las personas gritan, ríen y bailan en las calles y plazas, todo es festividad, con el carnaval que a viajado desde lejos para presentar sus números a los ciudadanos de Arendelle.

Es difícil moverse entre las multitudes, los empujones y codazos no son una sorpresa, es fácil pasar desapercibido para todo el mundo.

Alguien puede perderse o ser acecinado en medio de todos y nadie lo notaria de inmediato.

Eso hace mas difícil el trabajo de los soldados, pero los hombres sin armaduras, vistiendo solo sus uniformes azul y blancos, trepan en los tejados con sus arcos y flechas listos para disparar desde las alturas a cualquier individuo que se atreva a dañar la paz.

Siguiendo con ojos de halcón a cualquier sospechoso entre la multitud.

Es difícil pasar desapercibido para _ellos._

Pero no para Kai, el mayordomo se mescla entre la multitud, ocultándose a la vista de todos, cruzando las calles y las plazas, llegando al territorio donde el carnaval se lleva acabo.

Las innumerables carpas coloridas adornan el terreno.

Los escenarios construidos, donde los artistas bailan y hacen trucos impresionantes que roban el aliento de los espectadores.

Kai se acercó en silencio detrás de un escenario en particular.

El reconoce a los hombres y mujeres pero hay uno en particular que llamas u atención.

Un hombre alto y delgado, extrañamente delgado, con una sonrisa que en algún momento puede llegar a ser espeluznante.

Es el mismo hombre que acompañó a Esmeralda.

Y donde esta el bufón... esta esmeralda.

No tarda demasiado para encontrar a la morena. Es difícil pasarla por alto.

Su voz es distinta al resto de hombres y mujeres, su cuerpo es distinto al resto.

La mujer tararea en voz alta para si misma, caminando de puntillas mientras danza lánguidamente al ritmo de su música. Esmeralda entró en una de las tiendas, dejando ver solo la sombra de su silueta por la luz de velas.

Kai se arrastró en silencio, mirando alrededor un par de veces para asegurarse que nadie esta llegando en cualquier momento. El mayordomo entro a la tienda deslizando la solapa para cerrarla detrás de el.

Es colorida y adornada con tantos collares, ellos no son de gemas o diamantes, solo son baratijas con fachadas de grandeza.

No hay nada de valor, la tienda en sí tiene un par de parches y rasgaduras, la pequeña cama al fondo es ordenada pero la falta de sabanas de ceda hace ver mal.

Kai lo ve, todo es tan imperfecto, tan mal.

Tanta belleza desperdiciada en un lugar como este.

"Por todos los dioses!" Esmeralda chilló en voz alta, saltando de su asiento cuando vio la figura en su espejo. Sus ojos se movieron con rapidez alrededor de la tienda en busca de cualquier objeto para utilizar como una arma.

"ME disculpo profundamente por asustarla." Kai se inclino con respeto frente a la mujer, con palabras sinceras ignorando la sonrisa burlona de Esmeralda.

"Te recuerdo... eres el mayordomo del Rey cierto?" Kai asintió "Estas muy lejos del Castillo, que te trae por aquí?"

"Asuntos de mi Rey, Lady"

Esmeralda se burlo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás en una carcajada sin humor. "Lady? Estas tan equivocado, yo no e nacido en una cuna de oro"

"Cualquier mujer, en cuna de oro o no, siempre es una Lady en mi pensar, Lady" Esmeralda tarareo en voz alta, paseando de un lado a otro con languidez.

"Que quiere tu rey con alguien como yo?" Kai apartó la mirada, parpadeando un par de veces, sintiendo su mente ser invadida lentamente, como si su cuerpo se sumergiera en el agua lentamente, el sabe lo que esto significa, sabe que solo tiene un par de segundos para ser el mismo antes de que alguien mas tomo el control y se convierta en una marioneta de hielo.

"Mi rey la quiere a usted!" Gruñó Kai.

El cuerpo de Kai se tensó por completo, sus manos cayeron a los costados de su cuerpo, mirando al vacío.

Esmeralda se alejó un par de pasos, sintiendo sus piernas chocar con la cama detrás de ella.

"Me disculpo profundamente" Kai barrio su mano con furia alrededor de el, la fría brisa de invierno invadió la tienda extinguiendo la luz de vela.

Esmeralda gritó, sintiendo el frio quemar su piel como nunca antes. El mayordomo corrió a ella, levantando su mano y cubrir la frente de Esmeralda con su palma, El frio inundaba su mente, tanto frio que la arrastraba fuera de la conciencia.

Su cuerpo callo al suelo como una muñeca de trapo, fuera de sus sentidos. El mayordomo se arrodilló y la tomo en sus brazos, un peso tan ligero que apenas y notó.

Kai retrocedió un par de pasos, quedando en el centro de la tienda, su cuerpo zumbaba en la anticipación de lo que a continuación seguía, formando a su alrededor un pequeño vortex de nieve y viento frio que poco a poco lo consumía hasta desaparecerlo, dejando atrás una tienda en completa oscuridad.

…

"Anna? Te sientes bien?" Elsa frunció los labios, apretando el brazo del monarca cuando el cuerpo de Anna era inestable y tambaleante. Sus ojos se apretaron con fuerza al igual que su mandíbula.

Parecía agotada, con su energía drenada.

"...Estoy bien" Murmuró en voz entre dientes, mirando en un punto inexistente entre las personas y las paredes, como si pudiera ver a través de todos ellos y centrar su atención en un solo punto.

 **Bueno, gracias por leer, espero y sea de su agrado. Nos leemos pronto!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola, siento tanto el gran retraso, pero el tiempo estaba sobre mi todo el tiempo, ya estaré de regreso otra vez, hay alguien ahí? Espero que si hahaha, hola a los nuevos.**

Puede ver el nerviosismo consumirla, es tan extraño y fascinante al mismo tiempo. Si se concentra lo suficiente, puede escuchar la respiración entrecortada que escapa de sus labios de rosa, ver los músculos suaves de su espalda contraerse mientras desliza su vestido por su cuerpo. Y cuando ella mira sobre su hombro con timidez, ve el temor y la inseguridad brillar en los ojos azul hielo.

Tan fascinante.

Es comprensible, ella es joven y a pesar de pasar tiempo con ella, no son muchas las ocasiones en la que llegan a compartir una cama y mesclar sus cuerpos.

Esta clase de actos, siguen sacando la niña que se oculta al fondo de su ser.

Y son en estos momentos en los que Anna no sabe como reaccionar, las palabras fallan en su boca, y su mente no sabe si lanzarse sobre ella para besar y adorar cada parte de su cuerpo o quedarse ahí y mirar con desconcierto e incredulidad para un ser tan perfecto.

 _Es un simple humano._

Pero desde el primer instante, se convirtió en todo para Anna. Ella no lo dirá en voz alta, vivirá el resto de su existencia con ese secreto entre sus labios, nunca divulgaría tal poder que esta joven mujer tiene sobre ella.

La facilidad con la cual la doblaría a sus rodillas y arrancaría cada trozo de orgullo en su ser.

Se convertiría en una simple marioneta de hielo y cristal para un simple humano. Ya es mas que aterrador saber que ha pensado en acecinar a su propio hermano por esta mujer.

Cuando cierra sus ojos, solo puede imaginar mas allá de un mañana con esta mujer. Despertar por las mañanas sin el temor de ser atrapada por Gerda o cualquier otra sierva, Anna esta dispuesta a matar a la pobre anciana si algún día llega a suceder, sabe que no habría remordimiento en sus acciones, no de inmediato, porque es egoísta y desea tener esto para ella.

Tal vez... después de todo, si existe una extraña deidad, un ser con el poder de manipularlos con un simple chasquido. Uno que se burla de Anna, poniendo frente a ella a un simple humano, Anna, que a pasado toda su vida odiando y repugnando a tal ser imperfecto, ahora se aferra a uno con desesperación.

Es tan humillante.

Desear tanto a un simple humano, la hace estremecer en la rabia.

La humilla y desprecia, recordándole una y otra vez cual es su lugar, en ocasiones su deseo de romperla es tan fuerte que siente sus manos temblar en la desesperada magia que intenta escapar de sus confines y congelar el alma de tal mujer.

Arrancar su corazón y lanzarlo a las profundidades del oceano, donde nadie sea capas de encontrarlo, entonces la mujer se arrastraría entre la tierra de los mortales, en busca de su corazón y sufrir por el resto de su eternidad.

Los dioses se burlan de ella, escupen sobre su orgullo. Y cuando Anna intenta defenderse, los dioses hacen que esa mujer aparezca frente a ella y sonría de tal forma tímida y preciosa, haciendo que el interior de Anna se contraiga en la rabia reprimida.

Los dioses son tan crueles.

"...Anna?" es la pequeña voz de esa mujer, regodeándose en la timidez y la preocupación. Anna parpadeó una y otra vez, mirando a la mujer que esta parada al pie de la cama en completa desnudes. Su cabello cae sobre su pecho, un color fascinante que resulta extraño para Anna.

Abecés se pregunta si su cabeza fue besada por la misma luna, o al nacer, sus padres sumergieron sus cabellos en plata fundida. De cualquier forma siempre es fascínate.

Manteniendo sus manos frente a ella para cubrir el resto de su privacidad. Su piel es tan blanca que es imposible no verla en la oscuridad, se convierte en algo difícil de ignorar incluso ahora.

Oh los dioses.

Son seres tan terribles, se burlan sin decoro, se retuercen de alegría en sus tronos, siempre mirando hacia abajo en ella. Recordándole una y otra vez que esta mujer es quien tiene poder sobre ella ahora.

El monarca suelta un suspiro tembloroso que no sabía que guardaba. Permitiendo que su cuerpo se relaje en el colcho de puma.

Se puede morir de dicha?

Se puede morir de rabia y la tristeza.

Tal vez. Si la forma en la cual Anna siente su corazón pesado y adolorido, sintiendo como si una daga apuñalara su pecho tan lentamente y sus ojos picaran en las lagrimas que no sabe si es por rabia o felicidad. La forma en que su cuerpo siente un ligero cosquille hasta la punta de sus dedos. es tan aterrador.

"Que?" Su respuesta brusca toma una forma física, golpeando el cuerpo de Elsa y hacerla estremecer, girando su rostro ligeramente a la puerta.

"...Me iré ahora" Irse? Elsa se mueve con rapidez, inclinándose para tomar su vestido del suelo y comenzar a vestirse tan rápido como sea posible.

"Por que te irías ahora? Si has sido tu quien quiso entrar a mi habitación en primer lugar?" Anna flexiona los puños, relajándose al ver que Elsa a dejado de moverse. "Siempre actuando de forma contradictoria." Continua el monarca.

"Eres tan indecisa, sí los oráculos aun existieran, tendrían un dolor de cabeza por tu culpa. Siempre cambiando de parecer una y otra vez, por que no actúas como un adulto por una vez, Elsa? Es tan difícil hacerlo?" Tal vez si continua hablando de esta forma para Elsa, tal vez su rabia y vergüenza desaparezca, es una dulce venganza por sentirse tan humillada.

El cuerpo de Elsa es tan tenso como la cuerda de un arco, se levanta en toda su estatura mirando desafiante en Anna. Es como si la niña tímida de solo un segundo atrás, regresara a los confines de su ser y una mujer saliera lista para soltar una batalla.

 _Esto es mejor._

Anna siente una dicha burbujeando en su pecho cuando mira tal fiereza en Elsa, si tiene que ser marioneta de un simple humano, al menos quiere serlo de alguien digno. Siente una pequeña astilla de orgullo al saber que no será propiedad de cualquier humano débil.

"Tienes razón" Es la respuesta fría de Elsa, Anna sonríe, pero no dura demasiado, al ver como la mujer reanuda sus movimientos, tomando la prenda en sus manos "Me voy ahora."

"Alto" Ordena Anna, ofendida al sentirse rechazada de tal manera, la humillación calienta su cuerpo, donde una vez el calor pertenecía a la lujuria y la anticipación de saber lo que haría para Elsa, ahora se siente tan diferente.

"Si tu sales de esta habitación, será en completa desnudes!" Gruñe el monarca, su palabras rebotan en los oídos de Elsa, hundiéndose lentamente.

"No te atreverías" el monarca alzó la ceja, desafiándola a dudar de sus palabras, Anna sabe como usar las palabras, sabe el peso que cada una lleva al salir de los labios.

"Cualquiera podría estar ahí afuera, Anna!" La incredulidad es tan palpable en las palabras de Elsa, como si Anna no fuera capas de comprender al gravedad de tal acto. "Solo los dioses aben que pasaría si alguien me viera salir de tu habitación de esa forma."

El monarca cruzó los tobillos, relajando la espalda en la cabecera de la cama mientras observaba a la mujer a medio vestir frente a ella.

"Yo se lo que pasaría y no soy un dios." Respondió "La gente murmuraría y en cuestión de días tu nombre y apellido serian arrastrados por los suelos, los rumores cruzarían el océano tan rápido como ningún barco es capas de hacerlo y llegaría los oídos de tus padres, que pensarían entonces?" Preguntó, en voz tranquila, sin la necesidad de elevar la voz porque sabe que Elsa esta escuchando ahora con detenida atención.

"Ellos también hablaran de ti" Contraataca Elsa.

"probablemente" Responde Anna, entrelazando sus dedos juntos dejándolos descansar sobre su estomago. "Ahora que tu mete está mas aclarada... desvístete y ben aquí"

"No" tan terca en ocasiones...

"no?" Preguntó "Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?" Su pregunta no tiene una respuesta a cambio, Elsa solo se mantiene ahí, de pie sin moverse en lo absoluto.

"Deja de comportarte de una forma tan infantil y ven aquí"

"Porque no eres tu? Ponte de pie y ven por mi" desafía.

Anna no responde. en cambio, mira el reloj al fondo de la pared, es solo media noche. Tal vez sea hora de que Elsa aprenda el peso de las palabras.

El monarca se encogió ligeramente de hombros en respuesta, mirando con detenida atención a la mujer terca frente a ella, Anna está dispuesta a enseñar una lección.

El suave tic tac es el único sonido en la habitación, la luz de luna se mueve ligeramente a través de las cortinas abiertas, moviéndose por el cielo mientras mas tarde se hace. Elsa se mueve ligeramente en su lugar, los pies cansados de estar tanto tiempo de pie sin hacer nada.

Cuando el reloj mara la una y treinta Anna suspira.

"Terca mujer..." Gruñe, levantándose de la cama con impaciencia, sin tomar importancia al suelo frio bajo sus pies descalzos, rodea la cama deteniéndose frente a Elsa.

"Eres tan terca!" Levantó su mano con rabiar tomando el cuello del vestido que solo estaba a mitad del pecho de Elsa, bajándolo con tanta fuerza como poseía, arrebatando un jadeo de sorpresa en Elsa.

El vestido calló en un charco a los pies de Elsa, exponiendo su cuerpo en toda su gloria.

"Si tan solo escucharas por una vez..." El monarca levantó su mano por segunda vez y con ternura y adoración acaricio la mejilla de Elsa. "Si tan solo escucharas... te haría reina de todo lo que vez"

El gesto tierno de Anna sorprendió a la joven princesa, estremeciéndose en un principio por el tacto pero al final apoyándose en el.

Como podía amar a un ser como Anna? Tal confuso como ella misma.

"Si tan solo..." Susurró el monarca en confidente, inclinándose con reverencia en Elsa, tratando de ser amable en el toque de sus labios.

En las novelas que Elsa leía con frecuencia, los besos, siempre eran descritos como maravillosos, describiendo labios suaves que hacían estallar las chispas detrás de sus parpados, arrancando pequeños sonidos de su labios cuando los dos amantes se besaron, sonidos que eran deleitados por la sorpresa y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Como el estomago se llenaba de mariposas que revoloteaban de un lado para otro y hacían su mente flotar lejos de su cuerpo.

Besar nunca fue de esa forma para Elsa.

Besar a Anna, era diferente.

El miedo de quedar atrapada era el que revolvía sus entrañas, tratando de estar siempre alerta para evitar un segundo incidente como en la sala de cuadros, siempre en constante vigilancia. Pero hay algo adictivo en besarla, se siente poderosa al hacerlo.

Es así como una reina se siente?

Es así como su corazón se acelera cuando las manos de su rey se posan sobre su cintura y junta sus cuerpos con extraña adoración? La forma en como su cuerpo se calienta cuando siente y escucha la respiración acelerada de su rey?

Se siente tan poderosa saber que es ella quien arranca la respiración de Anna, la forma en como su cuerpo se estremece cuando muerde su labio con brusquedad, aferrándose al cuello de la camisa con posesividad para inclinarla mas cerca de su rostro.

Quiere ser ella la única que sea capas de arrancar la ropa fuera de Anna, para exponer su desnudes y tal vez solo tal vez hacerla sentir vulnerable.

"Dioses Anna..." Murmulla, cuando siente al monarca gruñir en respuesta, alejándose por un momento para conseguir el oxigeno tan malditamente necesario, empujando el cuerpo de Elsa con cada respiración, hasta que choca con la cama y cae sobre ella.

El cuerpo de Anna es tan frio en comparación a Elsa, es confuso. Y con cada beso que deja sobre su cuello y mandíbula, siente la frialdad filtrarse en su piel, pero cuando Anna besa por segunda vez el mismo lugar, siente como la frialdad se convierte en calor.

Después de todo el hielo también quema.

"P-por favor..." El monarca detuvo sus acciones, levantando su rostro para ver los ojos de Elsa.

"Una reina nunca suplica..."Murmulla, deslizando su mano entre sus cuerpo, bajando lentamente hasta donde Elsa mas lo necesita. "Una reina solo ordena..." Gruñe cuando desliza su mano entre los muslos de Elsa, mordiendo el cuello de Elsa cuando ella se arquea fuera de la cama en la satisfacción.

Elsa se aferra a la camisa roja del monarca, clavando las uñas en la espalda con la necesidad que sus gemidos muestran.

No tiene que ser tan fuerte, su voz podría alertar algún curioso que deambula por los pasillos a mitad de la noche, pero es tan difícil contenerse cuando a pasado un largo tiempo desde que estuvieron de esta forma, es tan difícil hacerlo cuando se siente tan bien.

No se necesita demasiado tiempo para sentir su cuerpo rendirse en el placer, retorciéndose en las sabanas mientras jadea por recuperar el aliento que fue robado de su ser.

"Detente" deja escapar entre cortas respiraciones, siente que morirá si Anna continua moviendo su mano entre sus piernas, y cuando el monarca solo gruñe en respuesta sin detener sus acciones, Elsa actuó.

Desatando sus manos de la espalda del monarca y apretarlas en la garganta de Anna.

Presionando los pulgares en la garganta de Anna con vehemencia.

Siente como Anna intenta tragar, pero su garganta solo se contrae y una extraña respiración escapa de su cuerpo.

El monarca detuvo sus acciones, sorprendida por las acciones de Elsa, la incredulidad brillaba en sus ojos, pero lentamente se convertía en rabia.

"He dicho que pares, Anna" El monarca retiró su mano de Elsa, moviéndose con rapidez para imitar las acciones de Elsa, "No!" Gruñó la joven mujer cuando vio las intenciones de Anna, y para recordarle, apretó con mas fuerza su agarre.

El monarca jadeo lentamente, abriendo sus labios para conseguir un poco de oxigeno.

Elsa giró sus cuerpo, permaneciendo a horcajadas sobre la cintura del monarca, y por ultimo liberó su agarre.

"Levántate" Murmuró y cuando Anna simplemente se quedo sobre su espalda, Elsa la tomo por el cuello de la camisa y tiro de ella con brusquedad para que se sentara.

"Que crees que estas haciendo?" Murmuró Anna con incredulidad, tragando un par de veces para sentir el dolor en su garganta y asegurase que eso realmente había sucedido y no fue un producto de su imaginación.

"Guarda silencio..." Susurró Elsa, deslizando su pulgar entre los labios de Anna. Elsa se apoyó en sus rodillas, elevándose sobre Anna, obligando a la mujer a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarla a los ojos. "Por que no aprendes a escuchar por una vez? Mm?" Enredando sus dedos entre el mar de fuego de Anna, tirando lentamente de su cabello hacia atrás, exponiendo el cuello de Anna por completo.

El monarca apretó la cintura de Elsa, cuando su cuello comenzaba a doler. clavando sus dedos en la piel con la única intención de causar dolor.

"No, Anna" Elsa se inclinó, atrapando el labio de Anna entre sus dientes y morder con fuerza como un castigo, apretando la garganta de Anna con su mano libre, tan fuerte como el agarre de Anna era sobre su cintura.

Solo cedió cuando Anna dio marcha atrás, aflojado su agarre sobre Elsa para que la princesa hiciera lo mismo con su cuello.

"En esta ocasión... yo estoy a cargo, Feliz cumpleaños..." Susurró, mordiendo con impaciencia los labios de Anna.

…

Elsa respiro con satisfacción, deambulando por los jardines reales, respirando el frio viento que mecía las ramas desnudas de los arboles. Finalmente podía escuchar el silencio después de tanto alboroto.

La celebración del baile había terminado tres días atrás, dando tiempo a las nobles familias para reunir sus cosas y marcharse de Arendelle, los grandes barcos inundaban el océano, preparando sus velas para salir con la primera brisa de la mañana, deseosos de llegar a casa y divulgar lo que en Arendelle se ocultaba.

Las calles eran notablemente bacías, solo con unos pocos extranjeros que pasaban su tiempo deambulando de un lado a otro.

Incluso el duque finalmente se había ido.

Murmurando a una joven mujer las maravillas de weselton.

Elsa estaba segura que el duque llevaría a la joven con el, el diminuto hombre, había esperado hasta el final para que todos se marcharan antes de salir con la joven mujer.

Un atisbo de incomodidad recorrió el cuerpo de Elsa en la memoria, con solo pensar en el duque de _esa_ forma, retorcía sus entrañas. Era tan anciano, es incluso aun capas de satisfacer a alguien en la cama? O simplemente se mueve sobre ellos con movimientos rígidos y nada mas?

Ugh...

Elsa se estremeció al imaginar, si gastaba su tiempo en imaginar, por que no imaginar su tiempo con el monarca?

La noche anterior fue mas que... impresionante.

La fresca memoria aun enciende un fuego en el pecho de Elsa.

De donde vino toda esa seguridad y dominación? Elsa estaba segura que nunca antes estuvo dentro de ella.

Es así como se siente Anna?

Elsa aun puede sentir la piel fresca de Anna en sus manos, la forma en la cual su garganta se movió entre sus manos, como su cuerpo se retorció debajo de ella a pesar de los fuertes esfuerzos de Anna por pararlos.

Mordiendo sus labios tan fuerte que rasgaba la piel en ellos para callar sus ruidos.

Fue Elsa quien despertó antes que Anna, tomando su vestido del suelo, dedicando una mirada a su cintura, donde los moretones por las acciones de Anna comenzaban a mostrarse, eran un recordatorio de algo fascinante.

Y cuando Elsa se acercó a la cama para ver el sueño de Anna, la garganta del monarca se teñía en las contusiones de mordidas y los dedos de Elsa.

Elsa estaba tentada a subir sobre ella y continuar con sus acciones.

Pero ambos sabía que no hay tiempo para ello, almenas no ahora.

"Buenos días, Alteza." Elsa dio media vuelta, enfrentándose al tranquilo mayordomo. Kai hizo una reverencia en su saludo "Mi rey esta esperando por usted."

"Gracias Kai" Los dos caminaron en silencio por los jardines, con Elsa a la cabeza de la marcha en dirección a las puertas del castillo.

Frente a ellos, esperaba una escolta real, con los dos abanderados al frente y un total de veinticuatro soldados esperando junto a sus caballos inquietos, un carruaje esperaba a la vista, grande y elegante, siendo tirado por cuatro negros caballos que resoplaban y golpeaban sus patas contra el suelo rocoso.

No era dificil encontrar al monarca entre la multitud de hombres, Anna permanecia de pie con toda su altura, con el rostro estoioco y su cuerpo adornado con un largo manto rojo, adornado con hilos de oro con intrincadas figuras en el, con la corona alta sobre sus cabellos desiguales.

Como si fuero posible ignorar que ella es un rey.

Parecia imaciente –si la forma en la cual mirava a su alrededor era una pista-

"Majestad" Saludó Elsa cuando estaba frente a ella, tomando los bordes de su vestido en una reverencia.

Anna simplemente inclino su cabeza con rigidez, girándose a su carruaje.

El monarca subió en primer lugar, y como uno solo, todos los soldados y caballeros subieron a sus caballos con una melodía de tintineo en sus armaduras.

"Estén a salvo alteza" susurró Kai, ayudando a Elsa a subir al carruaje de Anna.

"Gracias" El mayordomo cerro la puerta, retrocediendo un par de pasos para evitar ser aplastado por los caballos impacientes.

No tardaron en ponerse en movimiento, los cascos de los caballos resonaban en los caminos pedrados saliendo de los confines del castillo.

Era un espectáculo digno de ver, los ciudadanos salían de sus casas para ver a su rey salir del castillo, silbando y saludando constantemente.

Anna giró la cabeza a la ventanilla, apoyando la barbilla en su mano mientras miraba las calles moverse con rapidez en su paso.

Elsa tragó con pesadez, con ojos únicamente en la garganta de Anna, a pesar del alto cuello de la chaqueta de Anna, las contusiones sobresalían ligeramente. Era una vista tan agradable.

"Q-que estamos haciendo?" Elsa aclaró su garganta, tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Anna.

"Pensé que fui muy clara" El monarca miró de reojo en dirección a Elsa, sin prestar mucha importancia. Cuando el silencio de Elsa se extendió, suspiró profundo antes de continuar. "Las reservas del castillo están desbordando de alimentos, la comida es suficiente para el invierno. Una parte será entregada a los pueblos de agricultores y mineros, y otra esparcida a las ciudades mas alejadas de Arendelle, no puedo estar lejos de la capital por largos periodos de tiempo, pero se me permite salir por corto tiempo, mientras que otros entregan la comida a los mas alejados, yo me encargo de cubrir el terreno mas cerca de Arendelle."

"Oh..." Era extraño ver esta parte de Anna, una mujer que parecía indiferente ante las necesidades de los demás. "Pensé que lo guardarías todo"

"Cual es el puto de hacerlo?" resopló Anna, relajando su postura sobre el asiento del carruaje, centrando toda su atención en Elsa. "La comida seria desperdiciada, las plagas la aprovecharían y hay una posibilidad que se extendiera a las reservas, entregando la comida al resto, es una buena inversión, ellos no mueren de hambre y en verano estarán fuertes para continuar con sus tareas. En un circulo, Elsa, yo les doy para que ellos me den lo que necesito."

"Necesito a los mineros para que caben en las entrañas de las cuevas, necesito a los agricultores para que siembren las tierras, de esa forma... no será necesario pedir ayuda a nadie..." El monarca murmuró, apartando la mirada por un momento.

La pequeña pisca de admiración que crecía en el interior de Elsa, desapareció. Como pudo pensar por un segundo que Anna actuaria de una forma desinteresada? Es Anna después de todo, una mujer joven con una mente aguda para todo, nunca daría nada sin recibir algo a cambio.

Abecés, Elsa se pregunta que es lo que ve en esta mujer, que fue lo que cautivo su atención, que vio en Anna para caer en el amor tan profundamente.

Abecés, Elsa la mira desde la distancia, ve a una joven mujer rodeada de poder, una que es capas de intimidar a la mayoría con una sola mirada afilada, reducir a cenizas la confianza de cualquier hombre cuando intenta estar a su altura, solo ve a una mujer que mira por su propio bien, orgullosa y arrogante.

ve a un rey y nada mas.

Pero hay esos pequeños momentos...

En los cuales Anna actúa de forma tan diferente.

Son tan fugases y por eso son especiales, La forma en la que abecés Elsa atrapa la mirada de Anna mirándola, ve la adoración en sus ojos y un extraño amor que hace temblar el corazón de Elsa.

Cuando Anna estrecha su mano con ternura y reverencia, susurrando palabras tan suaves que son difíciles de escuchar.

Son esos pequeños momentos los que calientan el corazón de Elsa y dan fuerzas para seguir amando a tan difícil mujer.

Elsa la observó en silencio, memorizando las líneas en el rostro de Anna, vio con fascinación como Anna aparto un mecho de cabellos blancos de su ojo izquierdo, tratando un par de veces para quitarlo de su ojo pero finalmente dándose por vencida cuando este continuo cayendo en su lugar.

La pelirroja suspiro lentamente, relajando su cuerpo por un segundo, mirando a través de la ventanilla.

En que piensa la mayor parte del tiempo?

Piensa en como hacer mas grande su reino?

Piensa en... Ella?

Elsa quería saber.

Entrar en lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos y desenmarañarlos, quería saber cada uno de sus secretos y guardarlos en su mente y corazón, atesorarlos sin importa la gravedad de cada uno.

Extrañan a sus padres? Echaba de menos el calor de su madre, sus abrazos?

Oh la voz de su padre? Tal vez extrañaba a Hans...

Tal vez se preguntaba cuanto daño causarían sus acciones a su hermano.

Tal vez-

"Majestad"

Elsa parpadeo un par de veces. El carruaje finalmente había dejado de moverse.

Anna salió en primer lugar, pisando el suelo ligeramente nevado, disfrutando del crujido bajo sus botas.

Había pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que viajó tan lejos de Arendelle.

Las personas caminaban alrededor, con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos cuando miraban a los hombres vestidos en plata.

Era extraño verlos, soldados de la capital, ellos estaban acostumbrados a verlos únicamente de distancia, cuando pasaban a todo galope sobre sus caballos jadeantes a la distancia del pueblo. Era un espectáculo digno de ver, y con frecuencia los niños salían a las calles para señalarlos con el dedo y vitorearlos, mientras los hombres se alejaban a la distancia, desapareciendo entre los bosques.

Perfectas hileras, con a barbilla en alto y sus espaldas rectas, moviéndose únicamente cuando respiraban, dejando salir una nube blanca entre las ranuras de sus yelmos.

Elsa bajó del carruaje, sosteniendo su abrigo mas cerca de su cuerpo.

El viento era tan frio y violento.

Parecía arrastrar pequeñas y afiladas cuchillas, cortando las mejillas de Elsa.

Elsa apreciaba el invierno, pero no tanto como la primavera. Ella nació entre las cálidas tardes de verano, cuando el viento arrastraba los pétalos y perfumes de las flores. Con el sol entrando por su ventana para calentar su habitación.

Incluso los inviernos mas crudos de Corona eran cálidos. Fueron extrañas las ocasiones en las cuales nevaba lo suficiente como para crear muñecos de nieve, y cuando nevaba, Elsa pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera del castillo para disfrutar de los días extraños y nevados.

En Arendelle, las primaveras arrastraban el frio entre sus vientos. Cuando la noche comenzaba a caer, el viento era mas fresco, haciendo estremecer la piel de los extranjeros.

Todos parecían estar acostumbrados al frio. Incluso Anna, el monarca no parecía estremecerse cuando los vientos soplaban sobre su rostro. Respirando profundo, llenando sus pulmones con el aroma a invierno y madera de pino.

Los pueblerinos parecían estar acostumbrados al frio, con sus cuerpos ligeramente arropados, y los niños corriendo con las mejillas rojas, con sonrisas jadeantes mientras se acercaban con cautela y curiosidad.

El pueblo estaba rodeado completamente por altos muros de piedra, siendo custodiados por altas y grandes torres y otras mas pequeñas, con hombres vigilantes desde las alturas, caminando entre los puentes de las torres con sus arcos listos para atacar a cualquier amenaza. Escoltas caminaban entre las calles nevadas, con escudo y espada en mano y otros montando sus caballos.

"Este es un pueblo minero, Elsa" Dijo Anna, con extraña ligereza en su voz" De esta montaña se extrae el oro y la plata, en el pasado, bandidos intentaron saquearla." El monarca hizo un gesto a su brazo, un gesto silencioso para que Elsa lo tomara.

La joven princesa aceptó, dejando que Anna la guiara entre las calles.

"El pueblo esta conectado a la montaña, a las entradas de la mina. Arendelle es en su mayoría montañoso, todas y cada una de las grandes montañas esta cubierta en oro, plata o diamantes. Carecemos de campos verdes... como puedes ver, Arendelle es frio, los campos están cubiertos de nieve y es difícil mantener los cultivos" Explicó.

"Cuando los recursos se terminan, las personas son movidas a la siguiente montaña para comenzar las excavaciones." Explicó. Elsa miró alrededor, a las pronas que caminaban con cautela de un lado a otro, en su mayoría los hombres, grandes hombres fuertes con largas varvas y rostros cincelados, con grandes manos callosas por el duro trabajo en las profundidades de la montaña.

Al centro del pueblo era una gran construcción, con una chimenea humeante y el aroma a estofado flotaba fuera de las grandes puertas.

"Esto es el comedor" Continuó el monarca. "es mas fácil alimentar a todo en un solo lugar, se asegura de que todos coman lo suficiente, las mujeres son encargadas de la cocina, los niños son enviados al bosque en busca de madera para arder. Nadie esta aquí sin hacer nada"

"Los niños!?" Chilló Elsa. "Anna! Que pasa si un lobo los ataca!?" Elsa estaba seriamente preocupada, el pueblo estaba rodeado por altos muros, sí algún niño perseguido por un lobo, tenia que correr alrededor de los muros para ponerse a salvo. Era una larga carrera, una que probablemente el niño terminaría perdiendo contra un lobo rápido y feroz.

"Bueno..." Murmuró el monarca, mirando de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa entre sus labios. "Una boca menos que alimentar" Elsa se estremeció ante sus palabras, era una broma? Elsa espera, una cruel broma.

"Descarguen el carruaje" Ordenó Anna, los hombres asintieron. El monarca las guio dentro del comedor, en el interior, era cálido, con largas mesas acomodadas en el centro y las orillas. Era únicamente una gran habitación, sin puertas o divisiones.

Al fondo, las mujeres se movían de un lado a otro, manteniendo animadas conversaciones y en ocasiones las risas llenaban el gran comedor mientras preparaban la comida para todos.

Tan ajenas a su rey y la princesa.

Uno de los soldados se movió con impaciencia, dando un paso al frente para llamar la atención de las mujeres distraídas, para gritarles la gran falta de respeto que causaban a su rey por ignorarla.

"No" llamo Anna, El soldado se detuvo de inmediato, como si los hilos de una marioneta fueron retenidos.

La pelirroja dio media vuelta, saliendo fuera del comedor.

"Te mostrare los almacenes" Elsa septo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, demasiado fascinada como para preguntarse porque Anna estaba siendo tan amable.

Caminaron un par de calles mas al norte, con cada calle que pasaban las personas eran mas ajetreadas.

"Aquí estamos" El monarca hizo un gesto desdeñoso en la dirección de cuatro grandes construcciones de piedra y madera, eran tan grandes como el comedor. Los soldados que custodiaban los almacenes, se hundieron en sus rodillas cuando las vieron acercarse, inclinando sus cabezas con respeto para las dos mujeres.

"Majestad" un hombre en particular se acercó al monarca. Tenia un porte de nobleza en su andar, con vestimentas elegantes y limpias, tan diferente del resto. Al estar frente a ellas, se inclino de su cintura, "Alteza, es un honor tenerlas entre nosotros, bienvenidas a mi humilde hogar."

"Y usted es?" Preguntó Anna con desconfianza, barriendo al hombre de arriba a bajo en cuestión de segundos.

"Me disculpo profundamente, Majestad! Donde están mis modales, eh pasado tanto tiempo entre plebeyos..." Se burló " mi nombre es Maximus Jouvet III soy el nuevo Guardian de la montaña"

El monarca frunció el ceño "Donde esta Mr Mercier, pensé que el era el Guardian de la montaña"

"Oh, si, Mr Mercier... lamentablemente falleció..." El hombre tomo una profunda respiración, cerrando sus ojos con pesar, un gesto que Elsa dedujo era demasiado actuado y por la mirada de Anna, dedujo que ella también lo noto.

"Muerto? A causa de que? Mr Mercier era un hombre fuerte"

"No tan fuerte como pensaba majestad, si ese fuera el caso, yo no estaría qui y el no estaría enterrado tres metros bajo tierra." El hombre sonrió con ligereza. "Lo encontramos muerto en su habitación" Mr Maximus despejo su garganta, tomando una postura mas seria. "era un hombre mayor, murió de hipotermia, sus viejos huesos no soportaron el frio y como segundo al mando, me vi obligado a tomar su puesto, es un honor ser un Guardian, Majestad."

"Porque no fui avisada de esto?"

Mr Maximus se encogió ligeramente de hombros, colgando sus manos detrás de la espalda relajando su cuerpo. "No parecía importante en el momento, Majestad. Soy consiente que usted tiene asuntos mas importas que atender, la muerte de un hombre no era merecedora de su tiempo, todos estamos destinados a morir, algunos..." Dijo, mirando al monarca con lentitud "Mas pronto que otros..."

Los soldados detrás de Maximus se tensaron, con ojos alertas mirando a los soldados de Anna, como si esperara que en cualquier momento los soldados saltaran sobre Maximus y cortaran la lengua frente a ellos.

El viento silbaba en los iodos de Elsa, el silencio calló alrededor de ellos como un manto invisible. Este hombre simplemente había dicho eso a Anna!? El hombre parecía hablar sin alguna atadura en su lengua, era un hombre valiente o muy estúpido.

"Mi trabajo es saber todo lo que pasa en mi reino" gruño el monarca, tratando de calmar su malestar que poco a poco burbujeaba en su interior.

"Y eso es perfecto majestad, mi trabajo es mantener a salvo esta montaña y sus recursos, mis soldados y yo tomamos el trabajo muy enserio, protegemos esta montaña de _cualquier_ amenaza... no importa que tan pequeña... o grande sea."

" _Sus_ hombres?" Se burló Anna, "soy yo quien paga sus servicios, dígame donde esta la lealtad de ellos?"

"Majestad...?"

"si yo le dijera a uno de _sus_ hombres que cortara tu cabeza en mi nombre... el lo haría o no?

Los hombres detrás de Maximus se tensaron, lentamente arrastrando sus manos a las espadas que colgaban de la cintura. Un gesto que no pasó desapercibido por los soldado de Anna.

El monarca resopló.

Parecía que el mundo comenzaba a olvidar quien era el rey, quien tenia la corona sobre su cabeza, tal vez tenia que hacer caso a Kai y salir con mas frecuencia para que todos se dieran cuenta que un rey seguía gobernado sobre ellos.

"Majesta-

"Estoy aquí por una razón Mr Maximus, no es solo para entregar la comida, rumores han llegado a mis oidos, rumores que no lo favorecen en lo absoluto. Mi consejero de moneda a informado la falta de entrega de esta mina, el oro parece estar desapareciendo en el camino, no hay reportes de muertes o asaltos, simplemente se desvanece en el aire. Dígame, _Guardian de la montaña,_ donde esta mi oro?" Escupió el monarca, soltando el brazo de Elsa.

La rubia miró entre ellos con preocupación, un movimiento llamo su atención desde el rabillo del ojo, los soldados que custodiaban las torres, se movieron lentamente preparando los arcos en sus manos, las puertas de la entrada fueron cerradas silenciosamente y sin llamar la atención, todos parecían estar tan absortos en la discusión que parecían haberlo ignorado, peor no Elsa.

"Anna" susurró, tratando de llamar la atención de la pelirroja.

"Piensa que soy estúpida!?" Gruño el monarca, "Dame una razón para no cortar tu cabeza en este momento!"

Maximus relajó su postura, entre sus labios se formaba una sonrisa lánguida, retrocedió un paso lentamente, estando justo detrás de sus soldados.

"Tengo mas de una razón, Majestad" Respondió "Usted esta aquí, solo con un puñado de hombres, en una aldea que es conocida por los ataques de bandidos con frecuencia... Mr Mercier murió hace mas de un año, y desde entonces yo estoy a cargo, su muerte no fue informada porque así lo e decidido yo, los informes de entrega parecen llegar muy tarde a sus oidos majestad, no se preocupe, estoy utilisando _mis_ recursos con sabiduria, se conmo invertirlos y como comprar la lealtad..." Maximus extendio sus manos, señalando a los hombres a su alrederor, algunos de los pueblerions a su alredero, apretaron sus picos con fuerza, las mujeres que caminaban entre las calles tomaron a los niños corriendo a sus casas para refujiarde.

"Usted deveria saber en quien confia... no todos tememos a su sombra, Majestad, una mujer que pasa su tiempo oculta entre las paredes de su castillo, es tan extraño verla fuera de esos muros de piedra... una oportunidad como esta no se repetira en otra ocacion."

Elsa tragó el nudo en su garganta, mirando de reojo a la pelirroja a su lado.

"El principe esta lejos del reino, muy conveniente para nosotros, solo tiene que morir lejos, perdido en las aguas del turbulento mar, la linea de los Arendelle terminaria de desaparecer finalmente."

"Tu! Insolente creatura!" Gritó Anna, extendiendo su mano con furia, " Traeme su cabeza ahora!" Ordenó, uno de sus soldados de plata se movio con el comando, desenbainando su espada afilada con la unica intencion de hacer rodar la cabeza del hombre entre la nieve.

Maximus se salto hacia atrás, dejando libre a uno de sus soldados para contratacar el ataque. Las chispas volaron de sus espadasc auando chocaron entre si.

Pronto todos los soldados de Anna sacaron sus espadas, desatando una lucha en cuestion de segundos.

Las flechas bolaron desde las torres, golpeando a los soldados de Anna que caian al suelo con una flecha incrustada en su cuerpo.

La rabia ardia en el interior de Anna, segada por completo. El mundo parecia moverce lentamente a su alrededor, todo era tan confuso, era tan extraño. Las flechas bolava a su alrededor, con una precisión aterradora.

Eran hombres entrenados para matar despues de todo.

Fue el toque de Elsa que la trajo a la realidad, el apretado toque en su antebrazo.

"Anna!" Gritó Elsa, "tenemos que salir de aquí" El monarca parpadeo, mirando sobre el hombro de Elsa a dos soldados apuntando sus arcos en ella.

Las flechas salieron silbando en el viento, cortando el frio con la intención de atravesar el cuerpo de Elsa.

"Muévete Elsa!" El monarca extendió su mano al cielo, haciendo temblar el suelo bajos sus pies cuando una barrera de hielo y cristal se forma detrás de Elsa, las flechas se partieron, cuando chocaron con el duro elemento de hielo.

Elsa parpadeo aturdida, mirando desde su lugar en el suelo, la gran barrera de hielo que se formo de la nada donde un segundo atrás ella estaba de pie. Elsa miró al monarca, parecía tan desconcertada y aterrada como ella.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Anna imito el gesto por segunda vez, y en esta ocasión, la nieve que los rodeaba se movió con rapidez, formado dagas de hielo que atravesaron el cuerpo de un hombre, el chasquido de huesos lleno el aire mesclado en gritos de agonía y guerra. su carne y sangre salpicaron la nieve a su alrededor, tiñéndola de rojo oscuro.

"Levántate!" Gritó Anna, arrodillándose frente a ella, entrelazando sus dedos enguatados en los de Elsa, la levanto del suelo con brusquedad, tirando de ella hasta estar dentro de uno de los almacenes, los dos caballeros dorados se quedaron fuera, luchado con una fuerza y rapidez salvaje.

No parecían afectados por las flechas que se incrustaban en su cuerpo, abriéndose paso entre los cuerpos para llegar a sus oponentes.

"A-Anna..." Susurró Elsa en shock. Que acaba de pasar.

 **Hola otra vez, cielo santo, yo no tenia planeado nada de esto, espero que no los decepcionara después de tanto tiempo, una vez mas lamento la demora, regresare a escribir la historia, parece que finalmente e acomodado mis horarios para continuarla.**

 **Gracias a los nuevos seguidores, buena suerte a todos.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola, aquí estamos de regreso.**

Hay un dolor punzante en su cabeza, un latir constante, moviéndose con la misma rapidez y sincronización que su agitado corazón. Esto no esta bien, nada de esto tenia que suceder.

Anna cometió un error, un grave error.

Subestimar a los humanos.

Se atrevieron a cometer traición contra su rey. Anna tiene que darles crédito, actuaron bien, pareciendo tan débiles, manteniéndose tranquilos el tiempo suficiente para actuar con calma y ejecutar un plan perfecto.

Tal vez tenían planeado esparcirse alrededor de Arendelle, ganando mas personas par unirse a ellos, que hubiera pasado si Anna nunca hubiera decidido venir a este pueblo, si hubiera quedado en los confines de su castillo durante mas tiempo?

Talvez todo Arendelle estaría en su contra si espera mas tiempo? cuantos había ahora... cientos? Miles? Cuando comenzó todo esto?

La odiaban tanto? Fue un mal rey después de todo?

Ella se mantuvo al margen, dando lo necesario para todos, tal vez mas de lo necesario. Trajo el alimento a los hogares, incluso el mas pobre de Arendelle tenia dos comidas al día. Evito las enfermedades, trajo trabajo a ellos. Que otra cosa necesitaban?

El monarca sonrió con amargura, apretando sus manos enguatadas en la cabeza, tratando de calmar el dolor latiente en ella.

Son humanos después de todo.

Seres insaciables y egoístas. Siempre hambrientos de mas.

Tal vez les dio demasiado, es así como se siente un padre cuando sus hijos levantan la voz a el? Cuando lo desobedecen y van en su contra?

Que hace un padre?

Anna nunca fue en contra de sus padres, se mantuvo al margen para convertirse en lo que ellos querían, porque _eso_ era lo correcto, es un Arendelle, un ser digno de perfección. Nunca fue castigada por desobediencia.

Que hace un padre entonces?

Los castiga, de que forma?, azotarlos hasta que ruegan entre sollozos y piden perdón?

El frio se extiende en cada fibra de su ser, con cada segundo que pasa siente sus extremosidades congelarse. Puede sentir sus dedos rígidos bajo la tela de sus guantes, corriendo a lo largo de su cuerpo por debajo de la ropa.

Es tan frio.

Ella nunca se quejó del frio.

Pero ahora... el aliento que escapa de sus labios se congela en pequeños fragmentos de hielo y cristal, flotando frente a ella en escarcha. Esto no esta bien. Esto no tiene por que estar pasando.

Esto es un efecto secundario por utilizar su magia?

Han pasado años desde la ultima vez que utilizo una gran cantidad, la ultima vez que la utilizó, fue contra el guardaespaldas del Duque, ella no lo utilizo demasiado, solo una pequeña cantidad y el precio a pagar fue quedar inconsciente. Durante tres días.

Pero nunca sentir este frio aterrador que escapa de su cuerpo, congelando la madera bajo sus pies, los zarcillos se arrastraban por el suelo, frio y crepitante.

"A-anna..." La pelirroja gimió, estrechando sus ojos para enfocar la figura temblorosa de Elsa. Ella estaba fuera del alcance de Anna, con ojos asustados y aterrados. Anna no la culpa, _ella_ está aterrada. El miedo solo empeora la situación, el hielo bajo sus pies se extiende con mayor rapidez, llegando a los pies de Elsa cada vez mas cerca.

"A-Aléjate del hielo!" Gruñó Anna, la rubia salto del susto, retrocediendo rápidamente, manteniéndose fuera del alcance del hielo. Anna no esta segura de lo que pasará si el hielo toca a Elsa, pero no tomara el riesgo de averiguarlo.

No esta dispuesta a dejar que muera cuando se a tomado la molestia de exponerse para salvarla segundos atrás.

 _Respira... inhala... exhala.._

 _Trata de concentrarte! Recuerda respirar._

EL monarca respiro profundo, exhalando la escharcha cada vez que sus labios se entreabrieron. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza para espantar la oscuridad que amenazaba con arrastrarla a la inconciencia.

Los gritos de la batalla era lo que la mantenía a tierra. Tenia que salir de aquí.

Terminar con todo esto sin que nadie se enterara de ello.

Si los rumores se extendieron fuera de estos muros... seria la perdición para Anna. Las personas se llenarían de valor al saber que Anna estuvo a punto de morir, seria un recordatoria para todos, _el rey es un mortal._ Anna no puede permitirlo. no dejara que su reinado termine por la mano de un simple plebeyo.

"Q-que... has hecho!" Susurró Elsa con incredulidad, mirando al suelo congelado y al monarca desesperado.

"Salvé tu vida!" Escupió Anna " eso fue lo que hice!" No tiene tiempo para dar explicaciones a Elsa, no ahora y tal vez nunca, tiene que ocupar su tiempo y mente en construir un plan para que todo esto termine aquí, dentro de estos muros y nada mas.

"Tu puedes hacer... hielo! P-por todos los Dioses, Anna! Q-que eres, tu...!" La pelirroja gruñó, lanzando una mirada amenazante a Elsa, porque no puede mantener la boca cerrada, porque no puede escuchar por un momento y quedarse tranquila,

"Tu mujer..." Gruñó Anna. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de encontrar la sensación de sus dos caballeros en el fondo de su mente, a través del dolor palpitante. Si los encontró, podía ordenar para sacarla de aquí, ellos mantenían a los traidores al margen fuera del almacén, pero Anna los necesitaba junto a ella para estar a salvo.

Ella no era un luchador, no era buena con una espada, no era _Hans,_ Anna era un rey no un guerrero. No podía mantener a raya a un soldado experimentado, odiaba admitirlo pero era cierto. Nunca tomo su formación con Hans enserio, confió demasiado en los números de sus soldados. números _humanos._

Su madre estaría tan decepcionada de ella.

Ella era una guerrera, una mujer sedienta de sangre, odiando con todo su corazón a los humanos, repudiándolos en todos los sentidos.

 _"Si tan sólo estuviéramos al cien por ciento en nuestras capacidades... Arendelle estaría sumergido en hielo y nieve de principio a fin, congelaría los mares y todo lo que se oculta detrás de ellos. El mismo viento seria congelado, cortando las gargantas y pulmones de aquellos humanos con cada respiración que tomaran... desangrándose por dentro, tiñendo la blanca y pura nieve en un carmesí..."_ Anna recuerda a su madre, apoyándose en la barandilla del balcón mientras miraba la ciudad debajo de ellas, había tanto odio en sus palabras, su delgado margo temblaba, Anna era capas de ver el hielo emanar de sus manos, arrastrándose a través de la barandilla rocosa.

Ella era un guerrero, latía en su sangre.

Pero su padre... el mantenía la rabia de su reina bajo control, el era un hombre tranquilo, pero Anna sabía que debajo de aquel rostro tranquilo, se ocultaba un guerrero, un hombre con un temperamento fuerte.

Ellos nunca escaparían de una batalla, nunca su madre. Ella habría utilizado cada onza de su magia para matar a cada humano que se atrevió a desafiarla. Sin importar cuan débil fuera su magia.

Aún sí caía inconsciente en el campo de batalla, lo haría en un baño de sangre y viseras.

"C-como es posible..." El monarca abrió los ojos, tratando de mantener la calma y salir lejos de aquellos pensamientos

"Cállate, Elsa!, solo... solo escúchame en esta ocasión" Escupió Anna "...Por favor" Suplicó en un susurro.

Los labios de Elsa se sellaron por un momento, como era posible que Anna hiciera tal cosa? no era posible! Era una bruja? Elsa escucho cientos de historias sobre bujas y magos, hombres y mujeres que se especializaban en ciertos tipos de magia, algunos sobre los elementos, escucho historias de hombres que controlaban el fuego a su antojo, mujeres que hacían temblar la tierra bajo sus pies, rompiendo los campos por la mitad, haciendo que pueblos enteros desaparecieran bajo tierra. Y otros que simplemente hacían cualquier cosa. Tal vez Anna era una bruja de hielo...

"Uno de mis caballeros entrara en cualquier momento, saldrás con el, el te llevara hasta el carruaje y te sacara de aquí, escuchaste?" El monarca lamio sus labios, sus voz temblorosa a través de sus dientes castañeando, su cuerpo tembloroso con cada segundo que pasaba. Era tan extraño... Anna no podía controlarlo?

Los ojos de Elsa se estrecharon, centrando su mirada en el rostro de la pelirroja, su piel parecía mas blanca de lo normal, desde su cuello se arrastraban pequeños y delgados zarcillos de cristal, formando figuras intrincadas en su piel.

"A-Anna! Tu rostro-

"Escucha Elsa!" Interrumpió el monarca, apartando la mirada lejos de Elsa, la rubia trago el miedo cuando vio el frio vapor emanar del cuerpo de Anna. Era difícil de ver, pero seguía ahí.

"No tengo tiempo para explicarte esto ahora." Continuó el monarca, sus manos temblaban descontroladamente en su cabeza, la pelirroja aparto sus manos, cruzando los brazos para ocultar su temblor y mantener el calor de su cuerpo frio.

Las puertas se abrieron con brusquedad, cortando las preguntas que Elsa tenia en la punta de su lengua, tal y como Anna dijo, el caballero apareció en la puerta, con escudo y espada en mano, cubiertos por la sangre del enemigo.

"Lleva a Elsa hasta el carruaje, sal del pueblo y espera en las puertas, no dejes que nadie salga de estos muros" El caballero asintió con firmeza. Envainó su espada, utilizando su mano libre para agarrar el brazo de Elsa con fuerza.

"Anna- Espera!" La pelirroja gruñó en molestia, apartando la mirada de Elsa cuando salía por las puertas. El caballero utilizo su cuerpo y escudo para proteger a Elsa. empujando con brusquedad los oponentes frente a el, sin importar que fueran soldados de Anna o enemigos.

Las flechas volaban en todas direcciones, hombres y mujeres caían al suelo, como hojas en otoño, ahogados en su propia sangre.

El caballero golpeo su escudo en el pecho de un hombre que levantaba su pico sobre la cabeza, el hombre callo al suelo con el oxigeno expulsado de sus pulmones. Sin darle tiempo, caballero se acercó sobre el, levantado su escudo sobre la cabeza y dejarlo caer con una fuerza sobre humano.

Elsa apartó la mirada, siendo demasiado tarde para no ver la cabeza del hombre cortarse de sus hombros.

Los caballos del carruaje estaban asustados. Relinchando y moviéndose de un lado a otro, empujándose entre si, con la necesidad de escapar fuera del peligro.

Estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, Elsa tropezó un par de veces en la nieve, pisando su vestido y estuvo apunto de ser arrastrada por el caballero. El no tenia pensado en detenerse para levantarla sobre sus pies, la mirada del caballero nunca se apartó del carruaje, teniendo solo eso como un objetivo. Como si estuviera ciego todo a su alrededor y solo pudiera ver el carruaje a la distancia.

Las flechas cortaban a través del viento con una aterradora precisión, los hombres sobre las torres disparaban las flechas una tras otra, incrustándose en los cuerpos de los hombres de Anna.

Era admirable verlos seguir luchando sin importar que su cuerpo portaba una flecha en su pierna o su espalda, hombres orgullosos dispuestos a luchar por su rey sin importar que.

El caballero empujo a Elsa sobre la nieve, desenvaino su espada deteniendo un ataque con su escudo mientras enterraba su espada profundamente en le estomago de un aldeano, sin bastarle con atravesarlo, El caballero deslizó su espada, blandiéndola sobre el aire y cortar la cabeza del hombre con un tajo limpio.

El cuerpo calló arrodillado sobre la nieve, arrodillado ante el imponente caballero del rey.

El caballero giró su cabeza en Elsa, caminando a ella con rapidez para reanudar su partida. La garganta de Elsa se rasgo en un grito de dolor, la quemadura y el dolor punzante en su pierna la hizo caer al suelo por segunda vez cuando una flecha cortó la carne de su pierna.

"Dioses!" Gritó Elsa con un sollozo de dolor. Las lagrimas escaparon rápidamente de sus ojos, sintiendo sus mejillas mas frías con cada lagrima que brotaba de sus ojos. Elsa extendió su mano temblorosa, tratando de llegar a la flecha que sobresalía con las plumas azul y blanco en honor al reino de Arendelle.

Elsa cubrió su boca con una mano temblorosa, tratando de calmar los gritos y gemidos de dolor.

El caballero se tensó frente a Elsa, sus manos cayeron a los costados limitándose a ver la pierna herida y sangrante de Elsa.

"Y-yo no puedo..." Explico Elsa. El caballero se arrodillo junto a Elsa, dejando caer su espada y escudo sobre la nieve. Con una mano apretó en muslo de Elsa y con la otra tomo la flecha, y sin alguna advertencia, rompió la flecha por la mitad.

Elsa gritó y se retorció en el dolor al sentir como su carne se retorcía por el repentino movimiento, el caballero agarró la punta de su capa, rasgando una tira de tela, la ató sobre la herida con agiles manos y un fuerte apretón.

"Dioses! Detente por favor! Me haces daño" Sollozó Elsa. El dolor era aterrador, nunca en toda su vida había sentido un dolor tan agudo como este, sentía que poco a poco la vida escapaba de su cuerpo, con cada gota derramada sobre la nieve.

El caballero tomó su espada colgándola en su cintura y su escudo sobre su espalda, recogió a Elsa en los brazos, acunando el rostro de la mujer sobre el pecho de metal rio y ensangrentado. Elsa sollozó en el dolor, sentía su pierna palpitar y con cada movimiento que el caballero hacia, la flecha se movía en su interior.

El caballero era rápido, corriendo con tanta facilidad como si Elsa no pesara en lo absoluto, deteniéndose únicamente para patear el pecho de los oponentes y abrirse paso entre ellos.

A pelirroja tomo un par de respiraciones profundas, tratando de calmar su agitado corazón.

Anna tropezó fuera del almacén, recorrió el campo de batalla a su alrededor, no tardo en encontrar el cuerpo de Mr Maximus tumbado sobre la nieve con un corte sobre su pecho.

La satisfacción barrio su malestar por un momento, estaba tentada a caminar al cadáver y arrancar la cabeza para colgarla en la entrada de Arendelle como una advertencia para aquellos que se levantaban contra ella. Pero sabía que no podía dejar evidencia, sí había otros junto a Mr Maximus entenderían el mensaje enviado por Anna, que era ajeno a los inocentes ingenuos al levantamiento contra su rey.

Si eran inteligentes, se mantendrían escodados por el resto de su miserables vidas, pero si eran tan estúpidos como para empezar una revuelta... Anna tendría que tomar medidas drásticas.

Pero primero...

"Majestad!" La advertencia vino seguida por un fuerte empujón que envió al monarca sobre la nieve, cayendo sobre un par de cadáveres malolientes. Uno de sus soldados bloqueo la espada del enemigo que estaba destinada a cortar el cuerpo de Anna.

Un gruñido emano dentro del yelmo por el esfuerzo que hacia para detener la espada.

El soldado empujo con todas sus fuerzas, tambaleando a su oponente hacia atrás, el soldado se inclino justo a tiempo para evitar que su cabeza fuera cortada, el soldado se levanto, impactando su piño debajo de la mandíbula del hombre, dando una fuerte patada en el pecho del hombre que callo al suelo. El soldado se paró sobre el, levantando su espada y clavarla profundamente en el pecho del enemigo con un grito de guerra.

Se quedó ahí, respirando con dificultad, apoyando su peso sobre la espada y como un acto final, retorció la hoja afilada antes de sacarla.

"Majestad!" El soldado levanto el visor de su yelmo mientras corría al lado de Anna, extendiendo su mano para tomar al monarca con cuidado. "Me disculpo por mi rudeza, Majestad! Pero tiene que salir de aquí!" Era un hombre joven, tal vez a finales de sus veinte, con una barba ligeramente recortada con la determinación brillaba en sus ojos castaños.

"Apártate!" Escupió Anna, demasiado miedo para aceptar la mano ofrecida del soldado, que pasa si el hielo que congelaba sus manos se extendía a través del hombre? Solo vasta un toque para congelar las entrañas de los hombres.

El soldado parpadeo con incredulidad, antes de asentir y dejar caer su mano. "La sacare de-" sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando una flecha atravesó su rostro, El monarca parpadeo en estado de Shock, sin poder comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

La sangre salpico el rostro de Anna, probando el sabor a hierro tibio que entraba entre sus labios abiertos. El soldado callo hacia atrás en un peso muerto, Con una flecha al rostro y las palabras atrapadas en sus labios, palabras que nunca tendrían la oportunidad de ser escuchadas.

Anna parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de salir de su aturdimiento momentáneo. Tenia que actuar con rapidez.

Al estar en el centro de la batalla solo la convertía en un blanco fácil. su corona sobre la cabeza y el largo abrigo rojo la hacia sobresalir sobre todos a su alrededor.

Cuando era niña, su madre formulaba batallas a pequeña escala en el gran salón de trono, formando pequeñas figuras de hielo para divertir a su hija, susurrando al odio de Anna en voz de seda mientras movía sus dedos con languidez. Anna memorizo cada una de las formas que su madre utilizaba la magia con gran facilidad, Años de constante practica para mantener su ira bajo control.

Había tantas formas de utilizarla, su madre creaba crateras de hielo, que corrían a través del campo a cuatro y dos patas. Pero había una que Anna apreciaba, un simple movimiento que parecía fácil de ejecutar.

Su plan era simple. Reducir el pueblo a escombros. Destruir todo lo que hay a su alrededor de un solo ataque, tiene que ser precisa.

La pelirroja respiró profundo, cayendo en la nieve fría y sangrienta. Había pasado un tempo desde que envió a Elsa y su caballero, tal vez ellos ya estaba fuera de los muros.

Y sí no lo eran...

Anna no puede correr el riesgo de sobrevivientes.

La pelirroja retiró los guantes de sus manos temblorosas lo mas rápido que podía, no hay tiempo que perder, no cuando los enemigos ganan en números y todos tienen como objetivo la cabeza de Anna.

Un segundo hombre de plata se acercó a ella, extendiendo su mano para tomarla del brazo y levantarla de la nieve, para sacarla de aquí y ponerla a salvo.

"Majestad-

"No! Retrocede!" Amenazó Anna, el soldado no retrocedió, quedándose detrás de Anna sin comprender a su rey, la pelirroja hundió las manos en la nieve, sintiendo el frio que emanaba de ella y se mesclaba con el suelo que tocaba.

Anna gruñó en el esfuerzo, tratando de dar forma y levantar la nieve bajo sus manos.

"Majestad..." La pelirroja gritó y con su grito cortando a través del viento, la nieve se levanto, tomando la forma de afilados y puntiagudos pilares de hielo cristalizado, sobresaliendo por lo ancho y largo de la tierra, elevándose por los cielos.

La madera de las casas crujió en protesta, rindiéndose ante los pilares de hielo, rompiendo sus estructuras con violentos crujidos, los cuerpos fueron atravesados, la nieve debajo de sus pies retumbaba mientras continuaba levantándose. La pelirroja centró su atención en las altas torres de arqueros, desviando los pilares en su dirección para destruirlos por completo.

Una triste y aterradora melodía sonaba en el viento, con un perfume de hierro y sal y un rojo escarlata teñía los pilares.

Un momento todo era gritos y un segundo mas tarde era un aterrador silencio.

Solo la respiración agitada de Anna era escuchada.

El monarca dejo caer su cabeza, apoyando su peso en las manos y rodillas, tratando de aclarar su mirada borrosa.

El sonido de nieve crujiendo alerto a Anna de alguien acercándose, brillantes botas aparecieron frente a Anna, la pelirroja suspiró aliviada cuando reconoció las botas de su caballero.

Al levantar la mirada, vio al caballero destrozado. Uno de sus brazos faltaba, arrancado por uno de los pilares, el lado izquierdo de su estomago fue desgarrado así como el lado derecho de su rostro. No hay sangre para ser derramada de las heridas. Solo fragmentos de hielo que caen como cristales.

El caballero calló en sus rodillas y un segundo mas tarde se inclino al frente sin vida.

Anna Gimió en malestar, enderezando su postura, levantando su mirada al cielo nublado. Los altos pilares comenzaban a derretirse, su magia demasiado débil para durar mas de un par de minutos.

Pero su agotamiento era tan real, un gran precio a pagar por algo tan simple. Su cuerpo se inclino hacia atrás lentamente, quizás su segundo caballero vendría a buscarla, Anna sonrió con amargura. Quien aseguraba que alcanzaron a salir del pueblo? Quizás el cuerpo de Elsa estaba colgando sobre lo alto de algún pilar de hielo.

"M-Majestad..." El miedo se apodero de Anna al escuchar la voz detrás de ella, al mirar sobre su hombro, vio al soldado que tan solo segundos atrás ordeno retroceder, al parecer fueron los únicos sobrevivientes. El soldado estaba demasiado cercas de Anna para que fuera acecinado por los pilares de hielo.

"Es así como voy a morir?" Pregunto Anna con voz tensa, el soldado apretó la empuñadura de su espada, lo que sus ojos vieron eran actos de una bruja! Un demonio sin corazón! Los cuerpos desgarrados comenzaban a caer del cielo cuando los pilares se derretían por completo.

La pelirroja extendió su mano temblorosa, tratando de construir algo para matar al soldado antes de que el la matara a ella.

El soldado suspiró tembloroso, levantando su espada por un segundo.

La nieve crujió en el peso de la espada cuando calló al suelo, El soldado retiró su abrigo con lentitud, cubriendo el cuerpo tembloroso de Anna.

La pelirroja se tensó al sentir el abrigo, la incredulidad brillando en sus características cuando sintió al soldado arrodillarse junto a ella pasando su brazo por debajo de las rodillas de Anna y el otro en su espalda.

El soldado gruñó en protesta cuando se levanto con el peso de Anna, su pierna herida protesto en cada paso que dio y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio en mas de una ocasión cuando tropezó con los cuerpos o se deslizo por la nieve.

El soldado miro hacia abajo en el rostro de su rey, la pelirroja había perdido el conocimiento en algún momento.

El corazón del soldado latía con brusquedad en su pecho, tan aterrado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo, que era su rey? Hera un dios después de todo? O era un demonio de las profundidades del mas frio infierno?

Un demonio con un rostro angelical o un dios con habilidades aterradoras.

Era esta mujer la que gobernó Arendelle durante todos estos años?

Tal vez fue esta la razón por la cual ella nunca salía del castillo.

El soldado recordó al caballero dorado.

No era un hombre, cuando miraba hacia atrás en sus recuerdos podía dar una explicación a las acciones de los caballeros. Siempre en silencio y mortales.

Eran creaturas de hielo revestidas en oro y gloria. Simples marionetas para su rey.

El soldado miró a su alrededor, viendo los cuerpos tumbados sobre la nieve, los niños con sus cuerpos destrozados, las mujeres y los hombres por igual. Era una carnicería repugnante, y el aroma a muerte hacia revolver las entrañas de su estomago.

Cuanta destrucción en un simple movimiento, el vio cada movimiento de su rey, vio la fácil que parecía para ella, hundiendo sus manos en la nieve y en cuestión de segundos el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies y los pilares explotaban de la nieve.

El aire era mas frio ahora.

Era esta mujer capas de destruir todo Arendelle en un simple movimiento?

El soldado dejo de caminar con aquel pensamiento jugando en su mente. Que pasa si su rey intenta destruirlos a todos? El hizo un boto sagrado. Proteger su reino y su rey.

Pero que boto esta rompiendo cuando deja vivir a esta mujer en sus brazos? que boto esta rompiendo cuando piensa en acecinarla?

El soldado se arrodilló lentamente, mirando el cuerpo junto a el, fue una mujer, la sangre brotando de sus labios, con su parte inferir faltante, perdida en alguna parte de este caos e infierno.

"Prometí proteger a mire!" Dijo con firmeza, apretando el cuerpo de Anna contra su pecho "Prometí proteger mi reino!" El soldado soltó las piernas de Anna, dejando al monarca descansar sobre su regazo. "Hice un juramento sagrado" Continuo, deslizando su mano libre a su cintura, desenvainando una daga "Hice un juramento a mi familia para protegerlos!" El soldado apartó la mirada de la mujer, centrado su atención ahora en uno de sus compañeros, uno de los pilares se derretía lentamente sosteniéndolo en el aire.

"Mi rey juró protegernos de todo mal!" La rabia brotó en su interior, levantó su daga sobre su hombro, "Por mi reino!" Gritó el soldado a los cuatro vientos, clavando la daga profundamente en el pecho de Anna, los ojos del monarca se abrieron con brusquedad escapando de sus labios entre abiertos un grito ahogado, su espalda se arqueo en los brazos del soldado. El hombre apartó la mano de la daga dejando caer el cuerpo al suelo, mirando como el pecho del monarca se empapaba en una rosa carmesí de sangre.

"Que los dioses me perdonen..." Susurró al cielo. Las rápidas pisadas en la nieve lo alertaron, sus labios se abrieron para dar una explicación a sus acciones pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio al segundo caballero correr en su dirección, con la espada en mano.

El caballero gruñó, un sonido extraño que emanaba desde sus labios fríos. La espada silbó en el viento, atravesando el pecho blindado del humano, .

La sangre brotó de sus labios, tosiendo un par de veces, levantó su mano, agarrando la espada en su pecho, el metal era tan frio.

El caballero empujó el cuerpo del soldado hacia atrás, sacando su espada y envainarla antes de caer frente a su rey.

Tomó la empuñadura de la daga, sacándola con un movimiento rápido, El caballero la dejó caer en la nieve, tomando el cuerpo de su rey y correr al carruaje.

….

Elsa parpadeó lentamente. Hace frio, y a pesar que la gran chimenea en la habitación esta ardiendo, el calor no es suficiente para apagar por completo el frio. Ella no ha salido de la cama durante una semana, es una semana desde el ataque en el pueblo de mineros. Una semana desde que fue herida en la pierna y una semana desde que Anna no a despertado.

Ella pensó que moriría en aquel pueblo. Estaba agradecida a los Dioses por mantenerla a salvo, sí, está herida, pero no perdió su vida en aquel terrible encuentro.

Cuando cierra los ojos, es capas de revivir los recuerdos por completo. El miedo desde un principio cuando todo comenzó, El dolor en su pierna cuando la flecha desgarró su carne como papel mojado.

Pero mas importante... ella recuerda como Anna fue capas de levantar un muro de hielo, como la pelirroja parecía aterrada y desconcertada al mismo tiempo, sin poder creer sus propias acciones. Pero entonces la había arrastrado al interior del almacén y resguardado en el interior.

Recuerda el frio que emanaba de Anna, como el hielo se formaba bajo sus pies y poco a poco congelaba su tierna pie. Anna estaba aterrada. Demasiado miedo para dejar que ella la tocara, _Elsa_ estaba aterrada, no solo por la batalla que se desataba afuera, pero por estar adentro de un almacén con Ana, una mujer que parecía tener el control de habilidades sobrenaturales.

Recuerda el sonido de hielo crepitar mientras se arrastraba por el suelo de madera, la forma hambrienta con la cual se arrastraba.

Pero entonces, un caballero apareció y fue llevada lejos del peligro, y cuando pensó que nada podía empeorar mas, lo vio. El suelo crujió y tembló, el sonido crepitante de hielo cuando altos pilares subieron a los cielos, destrozando todo a su paso, era como un bosque de hielo.

Los gritos desgarradores y desesperados de las personas llenaron los oídos de Elsa, _vio_ los cuerpos ser elevados por los aires, empalados en los pilares que se teñían con la sangre de sus victimas.

Una vista aterradora y desconcertante. Elsa aun se preguntaba si fue real, todo aquello fue realmente cierto? realmente sucedió? era demasiado increíble para ser verdad, Pero entonces Elsa siente la punzada de dolor en su pierna ahora limpia y vendada, mira a su alrededor y ve las paredes de una habitación que no es la de ella, siente bajo su cuerpo una cama que no es la suya. y cuando levanta la mirada al fondo de la gran habitación, es capas de ver una segunda cama con un cuerpo inmóvil sobre ella, con le frio emanando desde aquella dirección, elevándose con un visible vapor, flotando con languidez fuera de aquel cuerpo inerte y frio.

Entonces Elsa recuerda que ella está atrapada en la habitación de Anna, siendo atendida únicamente por Kai y u par de siervas silenciosas y tranquilas. Es Kai quien trae la comida para ella, es el y aquellas mujeres las que ayudan a Elsa para limpiar su cuerpo, son ellas las que cambian las sabanas sucias por un par de limpias. Solo ellas.

Elsa a exigido tener respuestas, a gritado en voz alta por una explicación. Pero la única respuesta que obtiene durante siete días, es el terrible silencio y una mirada fría por parte de Kai. El caballero custodiaba la entrada a la habitación, ha visto la sombra bailar debajo de la puerta, a escuchado el tintineante metal de su armadura y en ocasiones, lo ha visto entrar a la habitación.

Elsa se siente atrapada.

 _Ella_ esta atrapada. Atrapada en un castillo, en una habitación con la única compañía de un cuerpo moribundo.

Cuando intento ponerse en pie para ir a los pies de la cama de Anna, Kai se movió con una rapidez sorprendente, interponiéndose en el camino de Elsa y con una voz grave y fría que nunca escuchó antes, dijo " _Por favor regrese a su cama"_

Desde aquel intento fallido, Kai la miro con recelo, manteniendo siempre un ojo en ella cuando la vio moverse en su cama, sin permitir que se acercara a la cama de Anna.

Fue el y las siervas quien limpiaron el cuerpo de Anna, cambiaron los vendajes y la ropa ensangrentado, una de las siervas lo tomo en sus brazos, desapareciendo en un pasadizo secreto junto a la chimenea.

"Dese que traiga un segundo libro, Alteza?" Elsa parpadeo, mirando al mayordomo junto a su cama.

"...Que pasó con el pueblo" Susurró Elsa. Su voz ronca, El mayordomo sirvió un vaso de agua, entregándola a Elsa, Ella aceptó, el agua era fría en su garganta, haciendo estremecer sus dientes cuando se ponían en contacto con ella.

"Usted no tiene nada que temer, Alteza" Dijo Kai, el hombre recogió los libros amontonados sobre la mesita de Elsa poniéndolos bajo el brazo mientras se alejaba. "Regresare en un momento"

El mayordomo no esperó una respuesta, el simplemente caminó a la puerta y salió un segundo mas tarde cerrando la puerta detrás de el. Elsa respiro tembloroso, acurrucando las mantas mas cerca de su cuerpo para mantener el calor tan necesario. Solo el sonido crepitante de la madera era escuchado, las siervas se mantenían alertas a los pies de la cama de Anna, con la espalda recta mientras se sentaban y sus manos descansando sobre el regazo, el cabello recogido a la perfección en un moño sin dejar un solo cabello libre, con un rostro delicado y facciones delicadas, una belleza inhumana.

Elsa estrechó los ojos, tratando de estudiar hasta el ultimo detalle en ellas.

No son humanos.

Después de días de verlas constantemente, Elsa llegó a la conclusión de no ser humanos.

No beben o comen, solo se encargan de traer la comida a Elsa, pero nunca las ha visto separarse de Anna en un solo momento. Respondiendo a las ordenes de Kai con un tranquilo asentimiento de su cabeza sin decir una sola palabra, a pesar de tener labios, parecen estar sellados por la eternidad.

Elsa se pregunta sí Anna es capas de crear la vida, desde la batalla en el pueblo, Elsa no a sido capas de ver al segundo caballero. El parece haber perecido en la lucha.

Es Anna capas de destruir todo a su alrededor si se lo propone? La gran facilidad y velocidad con la cual el pueblo se redujo a solo escombros.

Es Anna capas de morir...

Elsa vio la herida en el pecho de Anna, la vio sangrar todo el camino hasta Arendelle, cuando entraron por las puertas traseras del castillo que nunca vio antes. Pero a pesar de que Kai parecía aterrado por la herida en su rey, el nunca llamó al sanador. simplemente la llevó todo el camino a través de un pasadizo hasta la habitación de Anna.

La depositó en la cama con suavidad mientras ordenaba en voz tensa al caballero para que dejara a Elsa descansar sobre el gran sillón, un par de segundos mas tarde las siervas entraron corriendo por la puerta de la habitación, cerrando bajo llave la entrada.

Una de ella se movió al lado de Elsa, rasgando el vestido de Elsa con una tranquila mirada de disculpa, examinó su herida en silencio, lanzando una mirada sobre su hombro a otra sierva de cabellos castaños, la joven se acercó a ellas, intercambiando un par de miradas antes correr a la puerta.

Un par de minutos mas tarde había aparecido con una taza humeante, la empujo en los labios temblorosos de Elsa quemando su lengua y garganta mientras tragaba el amargo liquido, Elsa perdió el conocimiento segundos mas tarde y al despertar, su herida estaba limpia y vendada, descansando sobre una cama que no estaba ahí antes.

Elsa levantó las sabanas hasta su nariz, respirando el aroma a invierno y lavanda con cada respiración, su estomago se revolvía en el pensamiento, se sentía tan culpable por pensarlo, estaba aliviada al ver como el pecho de Anna subía lentamente.

Elsa suspiró tembloroso. Vio en dirección a la puerta, Kai tardaría un par de minutos en volver, la biblioteca estaba al otro lado del castillo, tendría que recorrer un largo camino para llegar y regresar.

Elsa se levantó lentamente de la cama atrayendo la atención de las siervas, las mujeres se tensaron en sus asientos, levantando la mirada al mismo tiempo. Elsa las ignoró, bajando sus pies lentamente, ella no tenia un bastón o cualquier cosa para apoyarse, desde que Kai había negado cualquier oportunidad para que se levantara, El mayordomo se negó a darle un bastón pensando que al no tener uno Elsa permanecería en cama.

Elsa se quejó en voz baja, tratando con todas sus fuerzas para no gritar en voz alta en el dolor punzante de su pierna. Una de las siervas se levanto de su sitio, atravesando la distancia en rápidas pisadas.

"No" Dijo Elsa con firmeza cuando la sierva extendió sus brazos para acostarla, la sierva se tensó por un momento. "he dicho que te detengas!" Gruñó, apretando sus puños en las sabanas, no estaba dispuesta a retroceder, no ahora, tenia que levantarse y caminar al lado de Anna, para asegurarse que estaba bien.

La sierva apretó la mandíbula pero retrocedió un paso, dejando espacio para que Elsa se levantara por su cuenta, la crueldad se ocultaba en los orbes azul hielo de la mujer, mirando como una fiera a su presa, esperando el momento en el que Elsa perdiera las fuerzas y callera en la cama otra vez.

Pero Elsa no se detendría, Anna siempre estaba quejándose de su terquedad, ahora era el momento para demostrar cuan cabeza dura podía ser para conseguir lo que quería.

Apretando sus dientes, empujó con todas sus fuerzas en los brazos y su pierna sana, levantándose con cuidado y evitar poner el menor peso posible en su pierna herida. Las lagrimas picaron en sus ojos pero se negó a dejarlas caer. _Las lagrimas son una muestra de debilidad, Elsa._ Escuchó la voz indiferente de Anna, ella siempre estaba repitiéndolo cada vez que Elsa derramaba sus lagrimas.

Elsa se apoyó en la mesita de noche, recuperando el equilibro en su pierna, no era una larga distancia hasta la cama de Anna, pero al estar herida, el camino parecía extenderse el doble frente a ella. Elsa casi se río en voz alta.

La princesa cojeo todo el camino, jadeante y con el frio sudor brillando en su frente, el frio parecía ser mas fuerte con cada paso que se acercaba, pero nada impediría llegar a la cama.

Las siervas se pusieron de pie, impidiendo a Elsa para continuar su camino, las mujeres enderezaron su postura cuando Elsa las ignoró y dio un paso mas.

"Apártate" Jadeó Elsa, tratando de mantener el equilibrio en un solo pie. "He Dicho... Apártate!" Gritó con rabia cuando su primera orden fue ignorada, la rabia brillaba en sus ojos cansados y heridos, las siervas simplemente se quedaron ahí, mirando a Elsa sin un parpadeo en sus ojos.

"Soy tu princesa! Ahora muévete!" Gritó Elsa, apoyando su pierna en el suelo, tragando el grito de dolor que jugaba en su garganta cuando sintió la piel rasgarse de sus puntos de sutura.

El sonido de una risa ronca hiso eco en la habitación, un sonido extraño, como los intentos de un hombre para pedir ayuda cuando su garganta a sido herida y se ahoga con su propia sangre.

"...Te escucharían... s-si fueras su reina..."

"A-Anna!" Elsa corrió a la cama o lo intento, perdiendo el equilibrio y caer al suelo sobre su pierna herida. El sollozo amargo escapo de su garganta apretando los puños en su camisón, podía ver la sangre teñir la seda blanca.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con brusquedad sorprendiendo a Elsa.

Kai entró cerrando la puerta con llave detrás de el, los nuevos libros lo acompañaban, su cabello era ligeramente desordenado como si hubiera corrido todo el camino de ida y vuelta para llegar cuanto antes al lado de su rey, y por el tiempo que había echo, Elsa estaba segura que lo hizo.

Al parecer no confiaba en Elsa.

" _Alteza"_ dijo en voz tensa, El mayordomo se acercó a Elsa, arrodillándose junto a ella, dejando los libros en el suelo para levantarla con cuidado.

"A-Anna a despertado" susurró en el dolor, El mayordomo frunció el ceño, mirando a la cama de Anna por un segundo. "E-ella a dicho... algunas cosas" Kai levanto a Elsa del suelo moviéndose en direcciona a la cama de Elsa.

"No! Quiero verla!" Gritó, golpeando su puño en el pecho de Kai, el mayordomo ignoró las protestas de Elsa. Sintiendo ningún dolor en los pobres intentos de Elsa por golpearlo.

"...Por favor" Suplicó cuando sus intentos fueron en vano."Q-quiero verla..." Sollozó, deteniendo sus golpes con cansancio.

El mayordomo guardó silencio, suspirando con cansancio.

"Mi rey esta bien-

"No! Quiero verla con mis propios ojos, por favor Kai..."

"Usted no puede tocarla" Advirtió en voz grave después de una larga pausa "No se lo que pasaría si un humano la toca en su estado actual... ella es inestable y por la seguridad de mi rey y su seguridad..." Advirtió, dejando el resto en el aire.

Elsa asintió de a cuerdo, guardando el termino de _humano_ que Kai utilizo sin agregarse a el. El mayordomo dio media vuelta, caminando en dirección a la cama de Anna.

Una de las siervas puso una silla junto a la cama de Anna, Elsa fue colocada con cuidado en la silla, estremeciéndose por la frialdad en su cuerpo.

"Ha roto sus puntos..." Dijo el mayordomo, cerrando los ojos con cansancio por un momento. Una sierva se acercó a Elsa, envolviendo un manto en sus hombros desnudos y temblorosos.

"A-Anna..." Susurró, apretando los puños en el manto para evitar extender su mano y acariciar el rostro pálido de Anna.

La piel en su rostro mantenía los zarcillos de cristal, a remolineándose a su alrededor con vida propia, arrastrándose hasta sus ojos cerrados y desaparecer detrás de los parpados. Era una vista preciosa y aterradora al mismo tiempo. El frio emanaba de su piel, como estar cerca de un bloque de nieve.

La pelirroja giró la cabeza en dirección a Elsa, crepitando el hielo de su cuello, cayendo en las mantas como cristales derritiéndose en la primavera. "...Kai" Susurró la pelirroja, El hombre apareció al lado de Elsa, enderezando su postura.

"C-cuanto... tiempo." Murmuró en voz ronca y gorgotéate, casi como si su pecho acumulara un lago de sangre. Elsa estiró su cuello, tratando de ver con mayor claridad debajo de las mantas en la herida de Anna.

"Una semana, Majestad." El Mayordomo lanzo una mirada a Elsa, deseoso de contar todo a su rey pero sin confiar lo suficiente en Elsa. El monarca asintió con lentitud, adivinando los pensamientos de Kai. "Los restos del pueblo fueron reducidos a cenizas por los de nuestra clase... los rumores rondan por las cales, todos creen que fue un grupo de bandidos, al ser un pueblo de mina..." El mayordomo se removió en su lugar, retorciendo las manos detrás de la espalda con impaciencia y malestar.

"Majestad..." Las sabana se movió al lado de Anna, en un intento para levantar su mano y detener a Kai, el mayordomo cerro sus labios en un chasquido de dientes, inclinando su cabeza con respeto.

El monarca centró su atención en Elsa, la mujer que sollozaba en silencio, con ojos rojos e hinchados.

"...Estas herida" Dijo, no es una pregunta, solo la confirmación que cotea en cada letra. Elsa asintió, fue lento y rígido, sin poder apartar la mirada del cabello de Anna, ahora era mas blanco que antes y aquellos pocos mechones rojos, parecen resaltar mas de lo habitual en la blanca nieve, casi como la sangre. Ya noes mas un tigre... es ahora el pelaje blanco de un lobo herido.

La vista solo causa mas lagrimas.

Elsa ocultó su rostro en la manta, demasiado avergonzada para dejar que Anna al viera de tal manera tan rota.

"...Deja de llorar, mujer..." Dijo Anna, tomando una respiración temblorosa que solo hacia gorgotear su pecho. Elsa limpio sus ojos con la manta, tomando profundas respiraciones temblorosas para calmar su llanto.

"T-Tu estabas muriendo..." Sollozó. "Vi como el caballero te trajo en sus brazos, había tanta sangre... yo- yo pensé que morirías..." Elsa ocultó su rostro por segunda vez, cuando una segunda ronda de lagrimas venia con toda su fuerza.

El monarca simplemente la miró en silencio, contemplando la figura temblorosa junto a ella, herida y sollozante.

 _Por que sigue aquí?_

Esa es una pregunta fácil de responderse, Kai no dejaría que Elsa se marchara, no cuando fue testigo de lo sucedió de principio a fin, el hombre la guardó bajo llave junto a Anna para mantera un ojo en ella, para acecinar si resultaba ser una amenaza para ella.

Pero en realidad... por que Elsa estaba _aquí!_ Junto a su cama, soportando el frio que emanaba de su cuerpo como las aguas congeladas, sollozando lagrimas de alivio al verla con vida. Ver el alivio en sus ojos llorosos y no el miedo que esperaba ver.

Ella estaba preparada para argumentar contra Elsa, para hacerla callar cuando la voz de Elsa se volviera demasiado alto para llamar la atención fuera de las paredes de su habitación. En cambio, Elsa solo parecía tan aliviada por verla con vida.

 _Extraña y preciosa mujer..._

Valió la pena protegerla?

 _Totalmente._

Valía la pena el dolor causado por la herida en el pecho.

 _Lo haría mil veces..._

Una vez mas... los dioses se burlaban de ella. Hacerla actuar de una forma tan irracional...

Anna gruñó en voz baja, apartando la mirada lejos de Elsa y a los ojos de su fiel mayordomo. El hombre inclino la cabeza con pesar, apretando los puños detrás de la espalda.

Su rey estaba tan profundamente enamorada.

Kai recuerda una historia similar. Con un principio distinto pero con forme el tiempo pasa el desenlace es el mismo y su cuerpo se llena de terror , rabia e impotencia al pensar que el final será el mismo con su rey.

Que al final un ser humano será la muerte de ella.

Ruega a su antiguo rey para que proteja a su hija, para que ella no corra el mismo destino que el.

 **Bueno, Hola otra vez. Como siempre, espero no decepcionarlos con este capitulo. Me tomó un tiempo para escribirlo, cada vez que lo terminaba no me gustaba a donde iba y al final me decidí por este...**

 **Estoy aterrado!**

 **Hola PenguinVuelve! Gracias por su recomendación, yo realmente espero haberlo echo bien en este capitulo, me disculpo si he cometido los mismos errores.**

 **Leelan22: Gracias por comentar xD Parece que los ciudadanos de Arendelle olvidaron por completo que tenían un rey, Lol. Al ir todo color de rosa pensaron que las cosas marchaban bien sin la necesidad de Anna por intervenir. Para que quieres un rey si el reino marcha bien? Demasiado locos!**

 **Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **PD: Sus comentarios alegraron mi día :D buena suerte a todos!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey! Estoy de regreso. Como en cada capitulo... espero no se decepcione demasiado por la larga espera y un capitulo malo.**

 **E leído un par de veces y "parece" no tener errores... pero siempre tienen que aparecer! Son como ninjas! Con sus correcciones estoy mejorando, realmente me ayudan y estoy profundamente agradecido por eso.**

 **Gracias.**

El metal es fresco contra su palma, ella dice metal, cuando en realidad es oro puro y madera de roble el que apoya su peso en el suelo. Elsa finalmente a obtenido un bastón, Kai no era muy contento con la idea, pero después de que Anna despertara, un día mas tarde, El monarca ordeno hacer uno para Elsa.

 _"Tendrá mejor movilidad y evitara caer a suelo constantemente. solo por el echo de no tener un bastón, no significa que la detendrás, Kai, tendrías que saber a estas alturas"_ Dijo Anna con dificultad, su voz seguía siendo extraña y ese sonido alarmante burbujeaba en su pecho. Tenia que hacer pausas constantemente para evitar agitarse y terminar tosiendo el liquido carmesí.

Elsa estaba feliz por tener un bastón en su poder, era de mucha ayuda. Ella aun fruncía el ceño y una mueca atravesaba sus labios cuando el dolor seguía punzante en su pierna, no puede aplicar el mismo peso como antes, es comprensible, después de todo, la herida es tierna y Elsa ruega a los dioses para que su herida sane por completo lo antes posible.

Es extraño depender de un objeto para mantenerla en pie. ha veces, siente su pierna darse por vencida, al punto de sentirse entumecida y pesada a su lado, ella tiene que esforzarse para llegar a la silla mas cercana de la habitación para recuperar el aliento y tratar de calmar el dolor.

Hoy no es tan diferente.

El dolor se arrastra lentamente desde la herida, recorriendo todo el trayecto a lo largo de la pierna. Tiene que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, tragando con dificultad para tratar de calmar el dolor.

Al abrir los ojos, mira discretamente a la cama de Anna, la pelirroja esta apoyada ligeramente sobre las almohadas detrás de su espalda, las mantas cubriendo su regazo y sobre ellas un libro abierto en una pagina olvidada.

No hay alguna prenda que cubra su pecho, solo blancos vendajes que cruzan su pecho y espalda, a lo largo de su cuello para mantener los vendajes en su lugar y sobre la herida. Su piel sigue siendo blanquecina y fría, el cabello sigue siendo el mismo blanco nieve con rasgos del rojo que un día fue.

La mirada de Anna es persistente en el rostro de Kai, el mayordomo a pasado los últimos minutos sentado junto a la cama del monarca, murmurando en voz tranquila y obtener respuestas con el mismo tono de voz, en ocasiones, los labios de Anna se frunce, tal vez es el malestar físico o el malestar de sus pensamientos.

Abecés Anna levanta la voz, la molestia tomando el control por un momento, pero entonces ella comienza a toser en la palma de su mano, tiñendo la blanca piel con su propia sangre. El malestar, la irritación y aun la incredulidad brilla en el rostro de Anna, pero entonces Kai toma su mano con cuidado limpiando la sangre con su pañuelo de una forma tan delicada y en cierto modo con adoración, es un gesto tan intimo que Elsa tiene que apartar la mirada sintiéndose un intruso en la habitación.

Anna casi parece avergonzada, apartando la mirada pero no su mano, dejando que el mayordomo continúe con sus acciones y cuando Kai finalmente termina, es Anna quien mantiene sus manos unidas por un corto segundo que para Elsa se siente toda una vida. Elsa siente un malestar en su estomago, es doloroso y poco apoco sube a lo largo de su pecho asentándose en ese lugar por mas tiempo, hace sus puños apretar su agarre en el bastón, y sin ser suficiente, frunce los labios sin poder apartar la mirada de la escena en busca de algo fuera de lo normal.

Kai finalmente se levanta, se mueve fuera de la silla alisando su ropa con cuidado y un porte elegante, inclinando su cuerpo con una reverencia a su rey y una sonrisa persistente en sus labios, El monarca simplemente aparta su mirada, centrando su atención en el libro una vez mas.

Cuando Kai pasa junto a Elsa, la sonrisa en sus labios se tambalea, ofrece una inclinación de su cabeza antes de salir de la habitación.

Ellas nunca están solas, las siervas siguen custodiando la salud de Anna, acercándose constantemente para asegurarse que esta cómoda en la cama, servir el agua o simplemente para reajustar las sabanas en su cuerpo.

Elsa caminó los últimos pasos a la gran silla junto a la ventana. Las cortinas están corridas, permitiendo ver los cielos grises y la nieve caer con lentitud, cubriendo los tejados y las calles. El mundo parece ser el mismo. Todos continúan con sus tares por debajo del castillo. Los niños corren, lanzando las bolas de nieve unos a otros, mientras los adultos luchan para mantenerse de pie sin resbalar por causa de la nieve.

El suspiro tembloroso atrajo la atención de Elsa, apartando la mirada de la ventana, vio al monarca cerrar el libro formando una ligera capa de cristal en las portada.

"...Fuiste maldita?" Se encontró diciendo Elsa en voz alta, los últimos días había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en Anna, el estar siempre rodeada de su presencia no hacia las cosas mas fáciles para olvidar, solo acumulaba mas curiosidad en Elsa. Y desde que Anna despertó, la mujer no dijo palabra alguna sobre lo sucedido, era como si esperara a que Elsa dejara las cosas atrás. Pero eso es imposible! Sobre todo cuando el frio continua emanando fuera de Anna constantemente.

Elsa estaba segura que Anna era una bruja, si pensaba con cuidado recordando el pasado, todo dirigía a una bruja. No es como si Elsa conociera mucho sobre el tema. A lo largo de su corta vida nunca fue capas de ver una bruja en persona. En Corona, hubo mas de una ejecución de brujas, los testigos aseguraba ver las llamas del infierno arder en las pupilas de las mujeres, Pero Elsa solo podía decir que eran las llamas en las que ardía, las simples y normales llamas.

Aseguraban que los demonios gritaban en su interior intentando escapar si la forma en la que su cuerpo se retorcía era una pista. Pero Esla estaba segura que solo eran los gritos de agonía y desesperación de una mujer que intentaba escapar del ardiente fuego que quemaba su piel.

La reina Elizabeth siempre ocultó a Elsa cuando una ejecución se acercaba, encerrándola en su habitación con las cortinas cerradas y una clara orden de no ver a través del cristal. La reina temía por la seguridad de su hija, rogando a los dioses por la protección.

Que pensaría ahora? Todos estos años la oculto de las brujas, pero ahora? Vivía bajo el techo de una y llego a enamorarse y dormir con una bruja, Elsa había caminado mas allá de las puertas del infierno. Ahora su alma estaba condenada?

Ella no se siente diferente de antes.

Si las brujas son demonios trasformados para tentar a los hombres y mujeres, entonces Elsa está segura que Anna es una.

Elizabeth era temerosa de aquellas mujeres, repudiando a las creaturas. Elsa recuerda el rostro de su madre contraerse en una mueca aterradora cuando los soldados traían noticias de avistamientos de brujas..

Fue su madre quien convenció a su padre para perseguirlas a lo largo y ancho de Corona. Dando caza a todas y cada una de ellas sin descanso alguno. Elsa dudaba que existieran mas brujas en Corona, no hubo mas rumores obre una bruja o mago durante.

"Disculpa?" La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al monarca.

"Tu... l-lo que haces con tus manos" Elsa agitó sus manos en el aire. "Fue acusa de una maldición... o has nacido de un padre maldito?"

El monarca respiró con dificultad, enderezando su postura. Tomando aquel porte real que parecía haber dejado por un momento.

El silencio creció entre ellas, dejando solo los suaves tintines de las siervas mientras preparaban las bandejas de comida. Elsa apartó la mirada a la ventana cuando el silencio era demasiado y Anna simplemente continuo mirando el libro cerrado en sus manos.

"No, no fui maldita" Elsa se sorprendió al escuchar una respuesta, el silencio fue tan largo que pensó que Anna nunca respondería.

"Al menos no como tu piensas" Se burlo, como si existiera una broma que solo ella conocía. Alla encontró la mirada de Elsa, sosteniéndola por un momento buscara algo en ella.

"Dime, Elsa" Continuó " que piensas hacer con todo aquello que yo te cuente sobre mis... capacidades?" El monarca inclino la cabeza con curiosidad, un gesto tan inocente en el rostro de un niño, pero nunca en Anna, la mirada en sus ojos cansados y vidriosos era un gesto calculador.

"Piensas salir y contarlo a todos fuera de estos muros?" Elsa sintió su garganta seca, la calma en las palabras de Anna solo la hacia sentir aterrada, apretando el agarre sobre su bastón para mantener su compostura y no mostrar el miedo que comenzaba a burbujear en su interior.

Si Anna la deseara muerta, Elsa esta segura que lo habría echo una semana atrás, por alguna razón Anna aun la mantiene con vida, y Elsa desea que es por el afecto que siente como una amante. Tal y como Elsa se siente hacia ella, apartando el miedo que siente por ella por amor, pero ella es humano, y el miedo es una sensación fuerte, el miedo a morir es en constante movimiento para mantener a salvo de todo mal.

"Primero tengo que salir de aquí" Murmuró Elsa, apartando la mirada en sus pensamientos. El silencio que siguió sus palabras era como un golpe físico, el tintineo dejó de escucharse y todo el mundo parecía contener la respiración al mismo tiempo.

Elsa levantó la mirada a las siervas, las dos mujeres la miraban con tanta intensidad en un rostro frio e inexpresivo, apretando su agarre en las bandejas que sostenían a mitad de la habitación, parecía que se habían congelado en sus movimientos.

Elsa vio a Anna, el monarca parecía aterrada en un momento, mirando con amplios ojos en Elsa sin poder creer las palabras que flotaban en el aire haciendo eco en la habitación. Entonces la tristeza y la resignación cruzo la mirada de Anna antes de caer en un rostro serio.

"Usted es libre de salir de esta habitación cuando lo desee, Elsa" Dijo en voz inexpresiva. Elsa vio la puerta por un momento, la oferta era tentadora, ella deseaba caminar fuera de estas paredes, caminar por los pasillos y despejar su mente para evitar caer en la locura, deseaba hablar con alguien mas que Anna. Alguien que tratara de mantener una conversación sin largas pausas incomodas.

Esta tentada a levantarse de la silla y caminar a la salida con un agradecimiento colgando de sus labios.

Pero al ver a Anna vio como el monarca apretaba puños en las mantas, moliendo los dientes y una mirada desesperada y llena de terror en sus ojos mientras veía a Elsa y las siervas que continuaban inmóviles en la habitación. Un par de estatuas.

No.

Anna nunca la dejaría ir.

El monarca tragó el miedo, sintiendo como se formaba un nudo en la garganta cada vez mayor al ver como Elsa miraba hacia la puerta.

Una vez mas, los dioses la pusieron aprueba. Para ser una mujer que no creía en ellos... parecían disfrutar burlarse de ella.

Dar a elegir entre la mujer que deseaba y amaba y su propio bienestar.

Ya una vez hizo la elección, y como resultado, obtuvo una daga al pecho.

Anna sabía bien.

Si Elsa a puesto un pie fuera de esta habitación, Kai se encargaría de silenciar a Elsa. El mayordomo estaba dispuesto a ir en contra de su rey para su bienestar y Anna no lo castigaría por sus acciones, sabía las consecuencias y estaba de acuerdo.

Fue la decisión de Elsa.

Ella tendría que tomar la decisión de salir de los confines de esta habitación y morir en los pasillos oscuros y silenciosos.

Anna estaría un poco decepcionada si Elsa decide salir, después de exponer sus habilidades para salvarla... después de todo aquello qui hizo solo para perderla unos días mas tarde por una decisión incorrecta.

Sin embargo, Anna quiere saber cual es la decisión de Elsa.

Tomara la oportunidad de salir? O se quedara con ella por que ella quiere? Porque Elsa así lo desea?

No quiere mantenerla como un prisionero. Pero ella desea saber si Elsa finalmente a tomado una decisión seria para quedarse a su lado para siempre.

Anna siente un profundo dolor en el pecho cuando ve a Elsa moverse en la silla y ella está convencida que la puñalada no tiene nada que ver con aquel dolor, uno mas profundo y melancólico. Tiene que tomar todo de ella para obligar a las siervas para que continúen sus tareas sin hacer sentir a Elsa presionada para permanecer. Tiene que ser una decisión que elija por si sola sin sentirse amenazada.

Las siervas continuaron con sus tareas, reanudando su camino, relajando sus rostros para parecer indiferentes ante la decisión que Elsa está apunto de tomar.

Anna traga "Usted no tiene por que sentirse un prisionero, Elsa. Eres libre de marcharte si lo deseas, ahora que ya estas recuperada de la herida, no del todo por supuesto, pero eres capas de caminar por tu cuenta" Dijo Anna con un ligero encogimiento de hombros. "No voy a detenerte"

Hay algo ahí.

Algo oculto detrás de aquellas palabras indiferentes. Se oculta una trampa mortal, una que Elsa no esta segura de descifrar pero hace que los bellos de la nuca se eleven en su punto mas alto. Hace que su corazón se tambalee al latir y encogerse en el miedo.

Elsa se levanta con lentitud de la silla, ignorando como Anna y las siervas parecen tensarse en sus acciones, cojea lentamente, con el persistente sonido de su bastón golpeando la madera pulida del suelo.

Elsa caminó todo el camino hasta la cama de Anna, deteniéndose junto a ella, obligando a su rostro para relajarse y sonreír con adoración.

"Y abandonarte ahora?" Susurra "No podría hacer tal cosa, Anna... te debo mi vida" La joven princesa se inclino sobre la cama, tratando de llegar y tocar la mejilla de Anna para que sus palabras temerosas sonaran convincentes. "T-te amo mas de lo que mi corazón es capaz de resistir, no pienso abandonarte, no ahora, no en esta vida y no en las próximas eternidades. Sin importa lo que traerá el futuro con el."

Elsa se sorprende como aquellas palabras parecen flotar en el viento con tanta facilidad, revoloteando alrededor de Anna y ofrecer una clase de consuelo.

"...Las palabras tienen un gran peso, querida Elsa... Si las usamos correctamente podrían terminar derrumbando imperios." Anna apartó su rostro cuando la mano de Elsa era peligrosamente cerca de su mejilla, aun temerosa de terminar congelado aquella terrible y preciosa mujer.

Anna reconoce la mirada de Elsa, es el miedo puro, un miedo a morir. Uno que nos hace actuar y decir cualquier cosa para sobrevivir, y Elsa es presa de tal sentimiento.

El monarca cerró los ojos, tratando de calmar su dolido corazón.

Reconoce la mentira detrás de las palabras de Elsa, solo palabras bacías para vivir un día mas. Elsa es inteligente, una mujer astuta, capaz de ver a través de Anna para descubrir sus intenciones detrás de aquella oferta. Elsa a actuado por instinto de supervivencia.

Mentir para sobrevivir.

Tal vez Anna pueda fingir no darse cuenta y disfrutar de su presencia un poco mas.

Ta vez pueda fingir que Elsa no a dicho solo aquellas palabras para sobrevivir y no porque así lo desee.

Tal vez solo pueda seguir mintiéndose a si misma un poco mas.

Tal vez solo pueda seguir mirando como poco a poco se derrumba bajo aquellas palabras de Elsa.

Oh los dioses. Seres tan crueles con una mente retorcida que disfrutan de verla desmoronarse en las manos de un simple humano.

…..

Anna flexionó los puños. Tomando en cuenta la extraña sensación en su cuerpo. Sentía el hormigueo constante en su pecho, si se concentra lo suficiente, podía sentir su piel sanar por debajo de la tela blanca de seda.

Anna tomo nota de su estado y el tiempo que tardo para sanar casi por completo.

Una semana para despertar del agotamiento y un total de tres días para que comenzara a ver el cambio de sanación en su cuerpo.

Cuando fue atacada por el guardaespaldas del Duque, tardo tres días para sanar por completo, ella toma encuentra la pequeña cantidad de esfuerzo que utilizó aquella vez, no fue una gran cantidad de magia, no como esta vez.

Tardo menos tiempo para sanar y lo hacia mientras estaba inconsciente.

Si podía usar sus habilidades en pequeñas cantidades consecutivas sin ser herida en el proceso, podría durar mucho mas tiempo.

No puede confiar en humanos.

Todo este tiempo estaba confiando en los números de sus soldados humanos sin tomar encuentra la traición.

Ahora mas que nunca tendrá que mantener la guardia en alto y con la falta de uno de sus caballeros... tendría que recurrir a llamar a su tercer hombre.

No puede crear mas por su propia cuenta. Ella no posee la fuerza que su padre tenia. Sin embargo, puede dar la conciencia a un cuerpo formado tal y como su padre la enseñó hacerlo.

Ella había guardado a su tercer hombre. Subestimando a los humanos que la rodeaban, pensó guardar al caballero para la protección personal de Hans, su hermano mas que nadie necesitaba tal protección, al ser un bastardo de un Arendelle y un humano, el no poseía las habilidades que Anna tiene, y como tal, no posee la rápida regeneración.

Su magia solo tiene un par de minutos y para logar que duren por mas tiempo tiene que aplicar un esfuerzo mayor para hacerlo.

En su estado actual... no cree poder lograrlo. No puede tomar un riesgo en el campo de batalla.

"Necesito comenzar la practica..."

"Majestad?" Susurró Kai, alisando la camisa de Anna para borrar arugas que solo el era capas de ver. El monarca lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro para encontrar la mirada de Kai.

"Ah pasado un largo tiempo desde la ultima vez que tome la practica en mis... habilidades" Comenzó.

"La ultima vez que el gran salón fue utilizado por usted fue cuando tenia ocho años majestad" Recordó Kai, borrando las ultimas arrugas, El mayordomo camino a la silla, recogiendo la chaqueta blanca. "Sera un espectáculo digno de ver" El monarca tarareo en voz baja, extendiendo sus brazos hacia atrás para entrar en la chaqueta. Kai se paró enfrente de ella, abotonando y cerrando las correas en su lugar.

"Sin embargo... no puede exigirse demasiado majestad, no podemos arriesgar su bienestar" El monarca ajusto los puños de la chaqueta, asintiendo en voz baja.

Kai esta en lo cierto, tendría que esperar un par de días para que mejorar por completo.

No puede permitirse el lujo de caer inconsciente cuando su reinado esta al borde del abismo. El monarca gruño en voz baja recordando un pequeño inconveniente.

Un par de días atrás, Kai había informado la falta de su corona. Al parecer Anna la había dejado atrás en el pueblo, en algún momento de la lucha, su corona se había deslizado de su cabeza y perdido en la nieve, cuando Kai envió a los hombres de hielo a quemar el pueblo, encontraron las huellas de individuos que merodearon por las ruinas.

Kai estaba seguro que tomaron la corona de su rey así como los guantes olvidados del monarca. El miedo comenzaba a latir en su interior.

Solo existía una corona en todo Arendelle, únicamente la de Anna. Si alguien la tomo con el...

Anna envió a un grupo de cazadores en busca de la corona. Los cazadores eran hombres y mujeres con dotes especiales, entrenados y leales a su rey, sin embargo... ella no esta dispuesta a correr riesgos, enviado a tres de los hombres de hielo ocultos entre ellos. Anna fue astuto al enviar a los cazadores por las puertas traseras del castillo, era una misión secreta después de todo.

Los cazadores no podían salir cabalgando por las puertas principales del castillo a la vista de todos, sí bien todo Arendelle conocía los rumores sobre ellos, no fueron confirmados por completo.

fueron enviados únicamente para misiones especificas y de alto nivel, con la necesidad de ser llevadas acabo con éxito y sin excepciones.

" _Si las sospechas comienzan a crecer entre ellos y las conclusiones empiezan a tomar forma, tenemos que silenciarlos."_ Había susurrado Anna a los tres hombres de hielo. Si los ciudadanos de Arendelle no los vieron salir... tampoco sospecharían si ninguno de ellos regresó.

"Has enviado a Jane...?" Murmuró el monarca. Jane, una de las siervas de Anna, una de los muchos y extraños hombres de hielo. Ella había estado presente todo el tiempo cuando Anna estaba herida. El monarca la asignó a Elsa como dama de compañía, asegurándose de mantener un ojo en Elsa en cada momento.

Anna no estaba tomando ningún riesgo, si bien Elsa había dicho que no contaría nada de lo que vio aquella tarde, Anna se aseguraría de que así fuera, enviando a Jane para asegurarse que Elsa guardara la información para sí misma.

La joven princesa aceptó sin alguna protesta cuando Anna mencionó que Jane la estaría acompañando a partir de ahora a cualquier parte que ella fuera, Elsa solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus s labios, excusándose por un momento para regresar a su habitación. Desde que Anna finalmente se había podido levantar de cama, Elsa parecía desesperada por salir de aquella grande y asfixiante habitación de Anna.

 _"Asegúrate de vigilara constantemente. si alguien te resulta sospechoso, no permitas que se acerque a ella. Si Elsa dice algo acerca de mi a alguien... asegúrate de matar al presente y encerrar a Elsa en las habitaciones del norte... yo me encargare de ella." El monarca entregó una daga a la sierva que ella ágil mente ató y oculto en su muslo debajo de su vestido._

"Lo hice majestad, Jane esta al cuidado de ella en este momento, no habrá un momento que la deje por su cuenta" Explicó Kai, El monarca asintió de acuerdo, mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

…..

Anna cruzo las manos en su estomago, extendiendo las piernas debajo de la larga mesa frente a ella, con la mirada centrada en el mantel rojo que cubría la madera de roble. La habitación resonaba en la voz ronca de Mr. Edward.

El hombre mantenía sus ojos pegados en los pergaminos frente a el mientras hablaba sin inmutarse.

Anna escucho en silencio, prestando atención a sus palabras.

"Las cosechas de este año no fueron tan favorecedoras como lo fueron el año pasado, Majestad." Explicó Mr. Edward. "Aun cuando el agua es buena, la tierra parece estar cansada, hemos estado cosechando los mismos campos por años y a pesar de cambiar unas cuantas veces... no es suficiente tiempo para que se recuperaran." Continuó. Mr. Edward apartó la mirada de los pergaminos, mirando alrededor de la mesa "El año que viene no tendremos recursos, Majestad. Los almacenes duraran para el resto del invierno y si los dioses son piados... tal vez un mes mas. Pero no cera suficiente para esperara a los campos ser cultivados."

 _Los dioses piadosos._

Anna gruñó en voz baja.

"El consejo y yo hablamos en su ausencia..." Anna levantó la ceja. "Decidimos que es conveniente expandir nuestros aliados. Tenemos suficiente oro para establecer tratos con los mercantes mas cercanos. El Duque no es suficiente para alimentarnos." Mr. Edward cruzó las manos sobre la mesa, mirando al resto del consejo que asentía de a cuerdo con el.

"Las Islas del sur son una buena opción, tenemos las islas del este por no mencionar los pueblos libres en el continente." Mr. Edward se inclinó en la silla, tomando una respiración tranquila.

"Mr. Edward tiene razón, Majestad. Arendelle no puede permanecer en solitario por mas tiempo, un reino no sobrevive por su cuenta" Dijo Mr. Johnson, "Sí no queremos morir de hambre, nos vemos obligados a formar mas alianzas."

"Esto lo hablaron mientras yo estaba ausente?" El consejo asintió en un solo movimiento, Anna miró a Lady Catelyn, la mujer se mantenía silenciosa en su lugar.

El monarca tomo una respiración profunda, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos por un segundo para centrar sus pensamientos. Podía sentir las miradas persistentes en ella, estudiando sus movimientos.

Se ausenta por unos días y ellos toman las decisiones por su cuenta, parece que el reino a olvidado que un rey vive en los confines del castillo silencioso.

"Me ausento por una semana y todos usted parecen olvidar que soy el rey, soy yo quien toma las decisiones al final. El reino se alimentado por su cuenta durante años. Los antiguos reyes y reinas gobernaron por su cuenta sin la necesidad de alianzas, me siento avergonzada al aceptar un trato con el Duque, e deshonrado la memoria de mis ancestros. No estoy dispuesta ha pisotear nuestro orgullo una vez mas."

"El orgullo... es algo que tiene que dejar de lado si quiere que su gente sobreviva Majestad." Aconsejó Mr. Thomas con un gruñido en su voz. El monarca lo fulminó con la mirada apretando la mandíbula para mantener su temperamento bajo control.

"Pocos de nosotros tenemos orgullo, Mr. Thomas, la mayoría... esta dispuesto a olvidar su orgullo y prejuicios por una migaja de pan, no trate de aconsejar rebajarme a tal nivel. Si usted no esta dispuesto a mantener su orgullo yo lo mantendré para este reino."

El rostro de Mr. Thomas se volvió rojo, apretando los puños sobre la mesa.

"Usted! Sera el rey que lleve el reino a la ruina! Sus ancestros s retorcerían en sus criptas al escuchar tanta arrogancia en un solo ser!"

"Mis ancestros ya se retuercen en sus criptas, Mr. Thomas, pero por razones completamente diferentes a las que usted imagina." Dijo Anna en voz tranquila. "Una vez advertí que cuidara su lengua. Ahora, reúna sus cosas y salga de esta habitación."

"Q-que..?"

"He sido clara en mis ordenes, no voy a tolerar tal insolencia de su parte, recuerde que soy su rey! Y como tal me de respeto, he sido paciente con usted por un largo tiempo, ahora, mi paciencia a llegado a su limite." El monarca miró sobre su hombro, el caballero se movió de su posición, caminando al lado de Mr. Thomas.

"No puede sacarme de esta habitación, soy un miembro del consejo real! Serví a su padre y madre! Juré servir a este consejo hasta la muerte!"

"Si mantuviera su orgullo y lengua como quiere mantener su puesto, no estaríamos en esta situación. Ahora, voy a darle un consejo que usted tiene que pensar con cuidado... salga de esta habitación y rompa su juramento o yo me veré obligada a terminar su contrato con una daga en su garganta" las protestas murieron en los labios de Mr. Thomas. Mirando con amplios ojos al resto de consejeros en busca de ayuda.

"Usted me amenaza de muerte! Todos ellos son testigos de sus locuras!" Mr. Thomas señalo a su alrededor a los hombres silenciosos.

"Todos ellos fueron testigos de sus arrebatos, todos ellos son hombres fieles a mi..." El monarca miro a cada rostro mientras hablaba asegurándose que todos asintieron en silencio a ella.

 _Hombres temeros de la muerte..._

"Tome una decisión, no hay necesidad de derramar la sangre innecesaria en esta habitación" Lady Catelyn estrechó los ojos. Apoyando el mentón en los nudillos de su mano. Hasta que punto era capaz de llegar Anna por su orgullo?

Condenar a todo un reino a la hambruna?

Matar a un consejero frete al resto de ellos?

De pronto Lady Catelyn estaba deseosa de saber que seguía a continuación.

"Si algo me sucede fuera de estas puertas! Todos ellos fueron testigos de sus palabras! Todos ellos saben que fue usted quien dio la orden de acecinarme." Escupió con rabia, apuntando a todos los presentes con el dedo índice.

El monarca sonrió lentamente, apoyando su peso en la silla con una calma absoluta.

"Mr. Thomas." Comenzó, con un tono tranquilo y extrañamente dulce "El rey... siempre tiene las manos manchadas de sangre, la sangre de viles y ruines, la sangre de hombres, mujeres y niños por igual, si a de ser la sangre de unos pocos para salvar a cientos, es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar. Una vida que no tiene un propósito no en una perdida en lo absoluto, ahora voy a dar otro consejo. Esta prestando atención?" Preguntó, inclinando la cabeza a la izquierda.

"Recomiende algo en que ser útil, si Arendelle esta sufriendo de hambruna... no estoy dispuesta alimentar a seres sin un propósito, entiende? Ya no es un miembro del consejo, busque algo en que ser útil a partir de ahora, he escuchado que hay lugares bacantes para las minas... tenemos que trabajar para ganarnos la cena, no le parece? Ahora mas que nunca!" Dijo con fingida preocupación. Disfrutando al ver como el hombre con convertía en una bola de furia frente a ella, si terminaba muriendo de un coraje frente a todos ellos, Anna no tendría que ordenar limpiar la alfombra mas tarde.

El monarca despidió al anciano con un gesto desdeñoso de la mano, el caballero lo tomo por los hombros, levantándolo de la silla y llevarlo a las puertas dobles.

"Esto no es justo! Usted no puede hacerme esto! Soy un consejero real! Tengo derecho a permanecer aquí!" El caballero abrió la puerta sacando al hombre. Los guardias de la puerta tomaron a Mr. Thomas de los brazos cuando intento entrar a la habitación.

"Ella nos a condenado a todos! Todos nosotros seremos llevados a la ruina por su estúpido orgullo!" Gritó mientras era llevado lejos entre los pasillos.

El monarca se encogió ligeramente de hombros, mirando al resto de consejeros silenciosos.

"Alguien mas tiene algo que decir?" Los ancianos bajaron la mirada tratando de pasar desapercibidos por la mirada de Anna.

"Piensa despedir a todos nosotros cada vez que decimos la verdad, Majestad?" Las cabezas se giraron tan rápido en la misma dirección de la voz. Lady Catelyn acaricio sus labios con el dedo índice, mirando al monarca de una forma lánguida y sin preocupación ante su pregunta.

"Sí continua de esa forma terminara sola" Añadió.

"El consejo a sido el mismo desde el reinado de mis padres, no son de utilidad cuando hacen su trabajo mal" Respondió con frialdad.

Lady Catelyn tarareo en respuesta, con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

"Estoy desacuerdo" Respondió "Sin embargo, no puede despedir a todos cuando _usted_ piensa que estamos haciendo un mal trabajo, nosotros hacemos lo mejor para el reino, _ese_ es nuestro trabajo, proteger al reino sin importar el costo." El monarca apretó los puños un par de veces.

"Si no vamos a formar alianzas con otros reinos o comerciantes, entonces sugiero que comencemos a cobrar las deudas que otros tienen hacia el reino. Comenzando con las Islas del sur, su rey esta en deuda con Arendelle en una escala mayor." Lady Catelyn enderezó la postura cruzando las manos sobre su estomago.

"Yo aconsejo enviar tropas a las islas del sur para tomar lo que por derecho es nuestro." Los murmullos estallaron en la habitación en una gran conmoción, el monarca no estaba sorprendida en lo absoluto.

"No podemos hacer tal cosa!" Defendió Mr. Edward inclinándose a la mesa "El tiempo para saldar la deuda no a terminado, actuar ahora seria un acto de guerra!"

"Esperamos el tiempo suficiente" Atacó Lady Catelyn " después de todo solo faltan un par de meses, todos sabemos que Las Islas del sur no puede pagar la deuda, el hombre terminara muriendo y heredando la deuda a sus hijos." Se burló la mujer.

"Si envía tropas a las Islas del sur, el resto tomará la indirecta para apresurarse a saldar las deudas, no necesitamos oro, los dioses saben que los almacenes están rebosando de el, pero los alimentos, no estamos pidiendo, estamos tomando lo que es nuestro. Si alguno se niega..."

Lady Catelyn se encogió de hombros.

"Que pasa si otros reinos toman esto como un acto de guerra, nadie sabe que ellos poseen las deudas con Arendelle, nos aseguramos de mantenerlo en secreto y ahora parece eso fue una espada de doble filo, ellos pueden divulgar los rumores para su propio bien, nadie admitirá que Arendelle solo está cobrando sus favores." Continuó Mr. Edward.

"No voy a esperar a que las reservas de alimento comiencen a vaciarse, el camino a las Islas del sur es de tres meses de ida y tres de regreso, por no mencionar el tiempo que tardaran en tomar todas las islas del sur" Dijo Anna en voz tranquila. "Lo mejor seria enviar las tropas cuanto antes, y reabastecer los almacenes con el alimento de las ciudades libres" El monarca se levantó de la silla, caminando con calma.

"Las ciudades libres ya lo fueron por mucho tiempo, es hora de que aprendan a ser controlados por un rey." El monarca miró al consejo " Hablaremos de esto mas adelante." Anna caminó a las puertas seguida de cerca por su caballero.

La habitación se quedo en un silencio sepulcral.

Todo mirándose unos a otros.

"Es mas tranquilo sin tener a Mr. Thomas alrededor..." Murmuró Mr. Jhonson, Mr. Edward tomó una respiración profunda inclinándose en la silla con cansancio.

"No puedo creer que aconsejara al rey para comenzar una guerra!" Gruño con incredulidad en Lady Cate

La mujer se burlo, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

"No es una guerra cuando los otros no pondrán resistencia. Como he dicho antes, solo estamos tomando lo que es nuestro." Explicó "Los dioses parecen sonreírnos, Lores. Aprovechemos esta gran oportunidad ahora."

 **Hola amigos! Como siempre espero no decepcionarlos con esto.**

 **Hola Elizabeth!; Es bueno saber de usted otra vez! Espero seguir con usted! Su comentario me hizo sonreír, me alegra que le gustara! Realmente lo hace!**

 **Guest; No, yo no abandonaría esta historia! Me alegra que le gustara el capitulo. (y espero que este también...)**

 **Leelan22; deseaba que Elsa tomara el "control" por una vez, ella no es una chica delicada o tímida por completo, ella puede ser tan ruda como Anna (incluso mas) si ella lo desea, solo hay que ver con el tiempo.**

 **PinguinVuelve; usted no tiene de que disculparse, yo también suelo hacer lo mismo con otras historias :)**

 **Buena suerte para todos, espero leer sus comentarios pronto!**

PS: oh! Casi lo olvido, yo tome la inspiración para esta historia de un par de imágenes geniales que encontré, lamentablemente no puedo dejarlas los links aquí! lo e intentado y siempre terminan incompletos, si usted sabe el porque dejarlo en los comentarios, yo quería mostrarlas a ustedes para que fuera mas fácil poner un rostro o cuerpo al personaje. bien sera para la próxima T.T

suerte a todos!


	31. Chapter 31

Las puertas doble son imponentes, y tan altas que la luz de las antorchas no alcanza a iluminar el final de ellas. Talladas el hielo solido con intrincadas formas y figuras. Reflejando sus cuerpos distorsionados.

A pasado años desde que Anna se enfrentó a estas puertas en particular. Detrás de ellas, se esconden memorias, dulces recuerdos de una infancia que resulta extraña para otros. Para Anna, lo es todo.

Junto a ella se encuentra su fiel compañero, Kai. El hombre se había pegado a ella como una sombra todo el tiempo. Desde la perdida de uno de los caballeros de Anna, El mayordomo encontró muy necesaria su presencia para la seguridad de su rey.

Kai no estaba emocionado al saber que la princesa Elsa estaría entre ellos. Encontraba esta sala en particular no digna para cualquiera, no para los humanos, todos ellos en general. El lugar era privado, donde los antiguos reyes y reinas pasaban su tiempo practicando para la lucha o simplemente construyendo para pasar el tiempo. Sin importar la razón por la cual utilizaban esta sala, era donde ellos mostraban su verdadera naturaleza.

Seres fuera de lo ordinario, seres con habilidades extraordinarias. Pensó por un momento que Anna se negaría ante la petición de Elsa, la princesa parecía tímida al preguntar si podía acompañarlos para las practicas, indecisa y ante los ojos de Kai, era una niña pequeña temerosa de sus mayores. La sonrisa de satisfacción que se extendía en sus labios al saber que Anna negaría rotundamente su presencia.

 _"Por supuesto"_ Kai se atraganto con su aliento al escuchar la tranquila aprobación de Anna, el monarca parecía relajada, con las manos detrás de la espalda, balanceando ligeramente su peso en la punta de los pies y una sonrisa casi fantasmal escapando de sus labios. Kai no pasó desapercibido el brillo en los ojos de su rey, era casi infantil, deseosa por mostrar sus habilidades a Elsa, como si deseara impresionarla.

 _Un niño tratando de impresionar a una niña que le gusta._

Kai no tenia mas remedio que seguir fielmente a su rey.

Ahora, aquí estaban, los cuatro de ellos- con Jane fiel mente siguiendo a Elsa, de pie frente a las puertas imponentes.

Kai vio a su rey de reojo, no estaba cien por ciento recuperada. Pero había pasado una semana desde que pudo levantarse de la cama y desde aquella reunión con el consejo, parecía decidida a practicar cuanto antes, tratando de tomar el control de sus propias habilidades.

"Son impresionantes..." Susurró Elsa, estrechando los ojos para ver el final de las puertas. Anna tarareo en voz baja, haciendo un gesto a Kai para que abriera las puertas.

Jane y Kai abrieron las puertas, con un crujido de ruptura cuando el hielo se separo por primera vez en años. Al instante la oscuridad era todo lo que Elsa podía ver, no mas allá de lo que la antorcha podía iluminar en el interior.

El frio emanaba del interior, el viento era visible, refrescando las mejillas y nariz de Elsa. La princesa se acurrucó en su abrigo, ocultando su rostro entre los pliegues del alto cuello.

Anna dio un paso en primer lugar, sin entrar por completo. Permaneciendo en el borde de la entrada simplemente mirando a la absoluta y fría oscuridad.

"Puedo traer las antorchas para iluminar el lugar majestad, no tiene por que presionarse." Aconsejó Kai, el mayordomo miró a Jane, la sierva silenciosa se inclino en respuesta, lista para salir y traer las luces para iluminar el lugar. Pero la voz tranquila del Monarca la detuvo.

"No es necesario Kai, sí no puedo hacer un simple truco como este... mis ancestros se retorcerían en sus criptas de vergüenza e indignación, seria una deshonra para la sangre Arendelle que corre bajo mi piel." Anna tomó una respiración silenciosa, exhalando el frio de sus labios, al pisar el suelo oscuro, el monarca cerró los ojos por un segundo con el rostro torciéndose en un gesto de molestia.

El tiempo comenzó a correr mientras todos guardaron silencio. Elsa, curiosa por descubrir lo que Anna haría a continuación, pero con cada segundo que pasaba, la impaciencia la consumía.

"Que esta tratando-

"Por favor guarde silencio, Alteza." Susurró Kai en voz tranquila, pero la molestia y tención no pasó desapercibida para Elsa. No tiene por que molestarse, es una simple pregunta de alguien curioso y ansioso por descubrir.

El suelo comenzó a crujir bajo los pies de Anna, de la planta de sus pies, gigantescas grietas comenzaron a formarse y de entre ellas la luz brillaba en un azul cielo, el sonido crepitante del hielo retumbó en los oídos de Elsa, haciendo eco en la oscuridad que rápidamente comenzaba a iluminarse con la luz del suelo agrietado.

la luz comenzó a crecer en magnitud, iluminando con mayor claridad la oscuridad, las grietas iluminadas, se arrastraron rápidamente por el suelo, adentrándose a la habitación oscura que no parecía tener un fin, creciendo en todas direcciones en el interior y finalmente, comenzaron a trepar por altos pilares y las paredes de roca-

No.

El hielo.

El suelo era hielo puro, así como las paredes.

Los tres de ellos continuaban fuera de la habitación, mientras que Anna continuaba con los ojos cerrados dentro de la habitación.

Finalmente, el sonido cesó.

La habitación estaba completamente iluminada de principio a fin, de sus paredes azul cielo brillantes con las grietas latiendo en luz brillante y opacándose como un pulso viviente.

El lugar era gigantesco. Con altos pilares imponentes que se extendían hasta lo alto del techo.

El monarca dejó escapar una exhalación temblorosa, formando pequeños fragmentos de escarcha frente a ella, y finalmente abrir los ojos.

"Parece que lo e logrado" el orgullo goteaba en su voz y la pequeña sonrisa que lanzó sobre el hombro a sus espectadores afirmaba las sospechas de Elsa. "Es seguro entrar ahora." Anunció.

Kai y Jane esperaron con paciencia para Elsa, dejando que la princesa entrara en primer lugar.

Elsa estaba indecisa de hacerlo. Al ser el suelo de hielo puro, se supone a estar resbaloso e imposible de caminar sobre el. Elsa se consternaba al ver la facilidad con la que Anna se mantenía de pie sobre el hielo resbaloso. Elsa no tenia la intención de avergonzarse a sí misma frente a Anna por perder el equilibrio en el hielo.

El simple pensamiento, trajo el calor a sus mejillas.

"N-no creo que sea posib-

"No tienes por que preocuparte" El monarca extendió su mano lentamente, Elsa pensó que el gesto era dirigido a ella para tomar la mano como apoyo, pero Anna solo estaba mostrando el interior del lugar.

Fue Kai quien rompió el silencio que comenzaba a crecer entre ellas, tal vez fue la impaciencia de Kai o el hombre se apiadó de Elsa. "El suelo no está pulido, Alteza..." El mayordomo hizo un gesto con su cabeza al suelo, y fue entonces cuando Elsa noto las pequeñas imperfecciones del suelo, formando, eran pequeñas imperfecciones para evitar resbalar.

Con cuidado, Elsa tomó sus pasos cautelosos, pues literalmente, estaba caminando sobre hielo.

Agarro con mayor fuerza su bastón, poniéndolo en primer lugar para servir como el apoyo que tanto necesitaba.

Sus pasos eran pequeños, arrastrando los pies para sentir las irregularidades del hielo, se sentía normal. Al igual que caminar sobre los terrenos terrosos.

"Te lo dije" murmuró Anna cuando Elsa finalmente estaba junto a ella.

"Es impresionante..." Susurró Elsa con maravilla, mirando alrededor de la gran habitación. La inmensidad del lugar era cautivadora, miles de invitados podrían reunirse en esa habitación y el espacio seguiría siendo cómodo para bailar.

Elsa miró bajo sus pies al suelo iluminado. "C-como es posible"

"No es un gran misterio en realidad" El monarca levanto su mano frente a ellas, flotando sobre la palma de su mano, eran zarcillos de luz azul fría. "Puedo dar _vida o forma_ al hielo" Explicó y para mostrar su punto, los zarcillos tomaron la forma de una pequeña ave.

Su pequeño cuerpo era áspero, con bordes puntiagudos y afilados, y en algunos puntos era deforme, con el largo pico delgado y torcido y un par de ojos pequeños huecos.

No era perfecta.

Solo un trozo de hielo en bruto. Y Anna lo sabía.

La pelirroja apretó el puño alrededor de su torpe creación, destruyendo el pequeño pájaro.

"No puedo- con la practica será mas fácil..." El monarca tomó una respiración silenciosa apartando la mirada de su mano.

…...

Un par de minutos mas tarde, Elsa encontró el frio incomodo, pegándose a su piel y hundiendo la frialdad lentamente hasta sus huesos. Respirar era mas difícil, con cada respiración- aun cuando era pequeña, hacia doler la nariz y cortar la garganta, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar bajo su largo abrigo y los dedos de los pies y manos eran fríos y doloridos.

Había estado ignorando el malestar en un principio, demasiado fascinada con las habilidades e Anna para centrarse en algo tan insignificante como el frío, pero con forme pasaban los minutos... se volvió casi imposible de ignorar por mas tiempo.

Anna no parecía molestarse por el frio, era su elemento después de todo, formando pequeñas figuras defectuosas que mostraban su frustración en pequeños gruñidos desagradables.

Y con forme el tiempo avanzaba, la pelirroja comenzaba agitarse en el cansancio.

Anna apretó la mandibula, tratando de hacer sus jadeos mas silenciosos, era tan frustrante el cansancio. Se sentía como correr por horas! Con los pulmones ardiendo y el dolor punzante en su cuerpo latiendo en sincronía con el corazón.

"Es suficiente por ahora..." La pelirroja enderezó la espalda, tomando respiraciones profundas por la nariz y dejarlas escapar entre sus labios temblorosos. Vio a Elsa comenzar a moverse en dirección a la puerta, sus movimientos eran torpes, tal vez era el frio que finalmente había adormecido sus extremidades, o simplemente su cuerpo magullado por los ataques de los días anteriores.

"Tómelo con calma, majestad." Susurró Kai, caminando al lado de Anna. "No hay nada que nos apresure" el monarca lo miró de reojo, si tan solo supiera que no hay tiempo que perder. Una guerra puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina si no toma una decisión correcta.

No hay necesidad para comenzar una guerra. Tiene comida, por ahora.

Una guerra, solo tomaría recursos.

Comida para alimentar a su ejercito, tendría que movilizar las tropas de los abanderados de Arendelle, y con ella tomar los recursos que las familias de los nobles guardaban.

Utilizar alimentos que no tenia para malgastar.

De que sirve alimentar a un hombre que morirá en la batalla?

Si, los soldados de Arendelle son buenos. Pero no son inmortales, una herida fatal o un simple rasguño mal cuidado, puede contraer la enfermedad. No solo gastaría la alimentación para mantenerlo con vida pero también los medicamentos...

El invierno ya estaba sobre ellos. Y con el las enfermedades, no tiene tiempo para gastar las medicinas que los ciudadanos necesitaran mas tarde cuando el invierno caiga en toda su fuerza.

Solo tiene que tomar una decisión donde su orgullo como rey se agriete.

No es una de sus favoritas...

El monarca suspiro lentamente, cerrando los ojos por un instante para calmar sus pensamientos.

En otra vida, una donde no llevara el peso de un reino en su hombros... en esa vida, ella podría simplemente sentarse entre las colinas de los valles y mirar al horizonte hasta que el crepúsculo callera y la noche subiera lentamente.

Una vida donde su única preocupación seria _que cenare esta noche?_

"...Majestad?"

"Estoy bien, Kai, es solo un pensamiento absurdo" murmuro. A quien quería engañar? En el fondo, su corazón siempre latía para gobernar.

Hasta su ultimo aliento.

No dejaría que un reino como Arendelle se desmoronara en sus manos. Si hay alguien que desee cortar su cabeza y ponerla en una pica, antes tendrá que pararse frente a ella en una sola pieza.

…..

"No es perfecta" Anna gruñó, apretando la empuñadura de la espada de hielo, la forma era desigual, con bordes afilados y puntiagudos, como si estuviera durante días a la intemperie mientras el viento frio la azotaba con toda su fuerza. Era mas brutal... que perfecta y elegante.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su comienzo para mejorar sus habilidades, y era tan frustrante ver el poco progreso que tenia a lo alargo de ese tiempo.

 _"sin embargo es un gran logro majestad."_ Mencionó Kai, el mayordomo inclino la cabeza con respeto. Habían estado practicando las ultimas dos semanas para crear, armas en su mayoría, Anna deseaba poder ser capaz de formar un arma para si misma, una que fuera perfecta. Pero hasta ahora... los intentos no fueron suficientes.

Es frustrante para ver sus intentos fallar una y otra vez, tener que mantener la concentración, pero abecés, la frustración se abría paso en su mente y todo se arruinaba.

"...Por que de pronto desea perfeccionar sus habilidades, Majestad?"

El monarca gruño en voz baja, sin apartar la mirada de sus manos, el viento frio era visible, silbando en su mano, formando la escharcha que poco a poco se amontonaba para dar forma a una espada, tratando de formarla una hoja recta y afilada, no una donde fuera acerrada y desigual.

"El invierno esta sobre nosotros, Kai. Las tierras de los cultivos están cansadas, no darán un fruto mas los próximos veranos, las reservas no duraran por siempre y tengo un reino que alimentar, los envíos del Duque no serán suficientes. Lady Catelyne aconsejado tomar las tierras libres" Explicó, con un suspiro al final, poco a poco desapareciendo la espada.

"E-Eso quiere decir que marchara con un ejercito? Desea pelear majestad!? Es por eso que esta tratando de tener un control sobre sus habilidades?"

"No, Kai" tranquilizó Anna, el pobre hombre parecía tan agitado "No deseo comenzar una guerra, no puedo marchar con un ejercito y comenzar una guerra que durara meses. Guerra, significa recursos perdidos, alimento y medicina para los soldados, no puedo alimentar a hombres durante meses que probablemente morirán de todas formas" Murmuró.

"Los almacenamientos de oro de Arendelle están desbordando. Deseo llevar esto con diplomacia en primer lugar, deseo comprar los campos que están en las fronteras de Arendelle, todos ellos. La tierra es fértil, nunca a sido utilizada para cultivar, si, el lugar necesita trabajo, limpiar el área, retirar los arboles, madera que será utilizada apropiadamente para futuros planes, sí nos apresuramos ahora, la tierra estará lista para ser cultivada este verano." El mayordomo escuchó con atención, parecía una buena decisión, aplicando en primer lugar la diplomacia.

Pero...

"Son territorios libres majestad..." Recordó Kai, "No puede ser tan fácil, las personas no estarán satisfechas cuando se enteren que un rey se eleva sobre ellos."

"No deseo gobernarlos Kai" Respondió Anna "solo deseo sus tierras, cuando el territorio sea mío, voy a desterrar a todos y cada uno de los que habiten en el, no deseo tener mas bocas que alimentar." El monarca se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

"Que pasará con aquellos que no deseen marcharse, Majestad."

El monarca lo vio de reojo, formando en su mano enguantada un pequeño colibrí, el ave tenia un tamaño real, y aun cuando su cuerpo seguía siendo hielo bruto y puntiagudo, era un gran avance para los intentos anteriores.

"Preferiría regar las tierras con agua... pero sí ellos no escuchan la primera vez... será inevitable teñir los campos de sangre, no te parece Kai?"

…..

"Que se siente..." Susurró Elsa, "que se siente cuando formas algo entre tus manos?" Elsa escuchó el cambio en el corazón de Anna, el monarca debajo de ella guardó silencio, pensando en silencio una respuesta que tuviera algún sentido para explicar adecuadamente lo que sentía. Anna acarició ligeramente el cabello de Elsa, enredando los dedos entre el mar de rubio suave.

Era tarde por la noche, y ambas mujeres compartían la cama de Anna, la habitación estaba en completa oscuridad, salvo la luz de luna que entraba entre las cortinas, alumbrando el interior de la habitación real con timidez. Sentir el cuerpo caliente de su compañero era algo reconfortante en el frio cuerpo de Elsa.

"Se siente... Frío..." Susurró Anna a la oscuridad, su voz pequeña con el miedo de admitirlo en voz alta. "Se siente frio, recorriendo a través de mis venas, como el agua de los mares mas fríos, el cosquilleo en la piel es silencioso... pero sigue ahí." Explicó.

Anna no menciona el miedo que siente cuando utiliza su magia, no dice a Elsa, que es tan frio que siente la punta de sus dedos rígidos y ligeramente azules debajo de los guantes, no menciona como las venas debajo de su ropa poco a poco comienzas a brillar de un azul gélido cada vez que utiliza la magia, poco a poco creciendo desde el centro de su pecho.

No menciona el terror que la inunda al pensar que, un día puede perder el control de si misma y congelar su propio cuerpo por completo.

No lo menciona.

"Toda tu familia... fue de esa forma?" Elsa siente como el cuerpo de Anna se pone rígido cuando siente el ligero cosquilleo de los dedos de Elsa jugando en la piel de su estomago, formando una danza sin sentido alguno.

"Soy el ultimo de ellos" susurró. Es extraño y estúpido pensar que los Arendelle poseen la habilidad de sanación y aun así murieron. Es estúpido pensar que se confiaron demasiado en su propia descendencia, tanto, que terminaban matándome entre ellos, de cuantas muertes fueron testigos estas paredes frías?

Cuanta sangre fue derramada en los pisos de madera pulida, cuantas lagrimas saladas adornaron el viento frio del castillo?

"...Nosotros, fuimos construidos para tener un compañero..." Explicó Anna en voz tranquila. "existe esta extraña conexión en el interior, un deseo. El anhelo de sentirse conectado a alguien, se siente un vacío en mi interior, uno que solo puede ser saciado por alguien igual a mi... un compañero también es necesario para mantener el equilibrio de la magia... fuimos construidos para estar siempre en equilibrio con un compañero, mientras mas equilibrio- mas compañeros- mayor será la concentración."

Siempre con la sensación de algo faltante, no importa cuantas veces comparta un sello en alguien mas, esa persona siempre termina muriendo a causa de la frialdad...

"El consejo se reunió un par de días atrás." Comenzó Anna, cambiando repentinamente de tema "Los campos de cultivos no serán fértiles nunca mas, finalmente, los campos de Arendelle murieron, la tierra es solo cenizas ahora." Elsa se levantó con rapidez, tomando las hojas a su pecho para evitar exponerlo al frio de la habitación. Mirando con grandes ojos a la pelirroja recostada, tomando la otra punta de las sabanas para cubrir su propia desnudes.

"Anna..."

La pelirroja respiro en voz baja, permitiendo cerrar los ojos por un instante. "afortunadamente, las reservas del castillo están completas, pero, la comida no durara para todo el invierno, si el es corto y amable... lograremos sobrevivir." Explico.

Elsa acaricio la tela entre sus dedos, sintiendo como las fibras rosaron entre si creando una fricción tibia, con la mente corriendo en tantos pensamientos.

"El invierno nunca es tan largo, Anna, no tienes de que preocuparte" respondió, al instante un suspiro escapo de Anna, la pelirroja la miró de tal manera como lo hace su padre, cuando intentaba explicar algo que era obvio para todo el mundo excepto para una Elsa de cuatro años.

"El invierno en Arendelle no es tan amable como Corona, Elsa" explicó "En Corona, los inviernos son mas cortos y poco fríos, uno es capas de salir a las calles y caminar sin la preocupación de quedar enterado entre la nieve, aquí, el invierno es crudo y hostil. El invierno en Arendelle puede durar un año entero, incluso dos."

Elsa no podía imaginar dos años sin primavera, dos años en constante frio y nieve era difícil de imaginar, pero, desde luego, Elsa nunca estuvo en Arendelle antes. No conocía el clima tal y como Anna lo hace.

"Q-que piensas hacer... las reservas no duraran por dos años..."

"Lo se.." Murmuró Anna, extendiendo su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Elsa "Lady Catelyn aconsejado, tomar las tierras libres " continuo. "Pero es imposible, marchar con un ejercito a través del invierno, solo seria enviarlos a una muerte segura, morirán congelados antes de llegar a las fronteras, seria un desperdicio de recursos, eh pensado en comprar las tierras en su lugar, es mas fácil y rápido para enviar una escolta de siete hombres y no un ejercito de setenta mil"

Elsa asintió en voz baja, nunca antes había visto una guerra, y no estaba deseosa de hacerlo, guerra, significa muerte, enfermedad y pobreza, sufrimiento para el pueblo mas que todos. No podía imaginar que una guerra estallara en Arendelle, el reino que a vivido en paz mas que otros reinos, solo un tonto desea invadir las tierras de Arendelle, un suicida.

"Si una guerra estallara, no seria en contra de las ciudades libres" La pelirroja retiró la mano lejos del rostro de Elsa, deslizando delicada mente sus manos a lo largo del brazo de Elsa "Las Islas del sur esta en deuda con migo desde un par de años. El hombre que se hace llar a sí mismo rey, es un cobarde que se oculta debajo de aquella corona. Un hombre sin honor." La pelirroja sonrió lentamente, mostrando el brillo de sus dientes reflejados por la luz de luna, "Acepté hacer un trato con el por que yo era consiente de que nunca seria capas de saldar su deuda."

"El hombre estaba tan desesperado por conseguir dinero, yo ofrecí una suma considerable, mas no lo suficientemente alto como el precio de las islas, el acepto de inmediato, jurando regresarme hasta el ultimo centavo, como una muestra de fe... el hombre me obsequio a dos de sus hijos"

"Q-que!?" Anna asintió. Recordando el rostro de un hombre desesperado y los rostros de los niños aterrados al ser entregados a un completo extraño.

"El trato era, cuando el pague su deuda, yo regresara a sus dos hijos sanos y salvos. Ellos no paraban de llorar, rogando a su padre para que los llevara de regreso a casa, el bastado no dedico una segunda mirada a ellos, solo tomo el dinero y se marcho, yo no necesito los niños, que utilidad tienen?"

Yo no pensé en un principio la oportunidad que se me presento... pero al pensar detenidamente..." A pelirroja frunció el ceño en el pensamiento. "Deje que los niños se quedaran, ofrecí las mejores habitaciones, dedique tiempo a ellos y preste atención a lo que tenían que decir, entre a sus habitaciones por las noches para decir las buenas noches durante un año..."

"Me asegure de convertirme en alguien importante para ellos, no un rey, un amigo, un confidente de confianza."

Un amigo? Elsa no puede imaginar a Anna caminar por la noche solo para desear una buena noche, pasar tiempo con niños, es una imagen tan extraña, como un hombre de fuego nadando en el mar.

"entonces, cuando ellos finalmente me apreciaron, yo los envié de regreso a casa, me asegure de mostrarles que lo hacia para ellos, para que no derramaran las lagrimas por la noche por su madre, recordándoles que su madre no era la culpa bable de que su padre, el rey, los enviara lejos"

"El rencor que crece en un niño es una de las armas mas peligrosas, Elsa, si lo alimentas bien y lo diriges a la persona correcta... se obtiene a cambio una marioneta." La pelirroja se enderezó, sentándose en la cama, inclinado su cuerpo lentamente a Elsa.

"La seguridad de Hans esta a salvo en las Islas del sur, Elsa. Si una guerra estalla, el rey no pondrá un dedo enzima de Hans, no si quiere mantenerlos en su mano. Me asegure de mantener un ojo en Hans cuando fue enviado de distancia, Elsa." El monarca cepillo sus labios en un movimiento casi fantasmal, retrocediendo cuando Elsa se acerco demasiado.

"Ahora que ya lo sabes..." Murmuro en sus labios "...Por favor, deja de llorar por el... es terriblemente irritante" gruño las ultimas palabras. Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron, como lo sabe Anna? Elsa se aseguró de hacerlo lo mas silencioso posible. Pero entonces recordó el rostro de Jane, la mujer tranquila y silenciosa que permanecía siempre a su lado.

Cuanto Anna sabía de ella?


	32. Chapter 32

**Hola a usted! Aquí estoy de regreso, usted probablemente ya no me recuerde –por el largo tiempo, joder...- y lo siento! Pero aquí estoy, asi que usted puede lanzarme rocas y tomates o abrazos y saludos. Espero te guste.**

Veintiocho soldados vestidos de plata y largos abrigos cálidos, ondeaban cuatro banderas con el emblema real. Veintiocho soldados custodiaban y protegían con su vida, cuatro cartas. Escritas en oro, firmadas y selladas por el mismo rey de Arendelle.

Todas y cada una de esas cuatro cartas se escribía con perfecta gramática, ofrecía una invitación al gran castillo de Arendelle. _Para discutir futras negociaciones que beneficiarían a las cuatro familias nobles y al reino de Arendelle._

Palabras amables fueron escritas con el dolor del corazón de Anna. Cuando ella escribía las cuatro cartas, fue corregida en más de una ocasión por Elsa.

 _"No puedes utilizar palabras como 'exigir' en una carta Anna, ellos nunca se acercarán sí la primera carta que escribes a ellos 'exiges'. Debes recordar, que son familias libres y orgullosas, nunca han tenido un rey, y si ellos son tan orgullosos como tu... nunca doblarían las rodillas por alguien que exige en primer lugar."_

Palabras como "exigir" fue modificada a una más amable como "ofrecer..."

Ahora.

Tres hombres y una mujer se paraban frente a ella en la gran sala de trono. Sus barbillas en alto, altaneras y desafiantes. Ninguno de ellos ofreció una reverencia cuando se presentaron frente a ella.

" _A lo largo de mis cincuentaicuatro años, jamás doble mis rodillas a ningún rey. No comenzare ahora."_ Elsa no era la única que parecía querer desmallarse con aquellas palabras del arrogante hombre el cual se nombraba a sí mismo ' _el príncipe Jon"_ , los jadeos prominentes de los ancianos del consejo, parecían hacer eco en las grandes paredes y alto techo. Los puños de Anna se habían apretado en los antebrazos de su trono, haciendo la tela blanca crujir en sus nudillos tensos.

" _No entiendo como alguien tan joven puede ser nombrado rey, que edad tienes? Eh?"_ Se había preguntado uno de los hombres larguiruchos, con una sonrisa demasiado amplia para un rostro tan delgado y largo, el hombre sostenía un bastón entre sus dedos largos y huesudos, con su cuello presumiblemente adornado en largos colmillos de león bañados en oro. El se había presentado bajo el nombre de _Facilier._

 _"Eres solo una niña"_ continuo, con un par de ojos negros delineados vagando libremente sobre la figura sentada de Anna. _"estas a los finales de tus diecinueve? Mhm.. Demasiado hermosa sin envergo, el cuerpo de una mujer."_ Su sonrisa parecía expandirse más amplia con cada palabra ronroneada de sus labios.

Elsa pensó que Anna ordenaría cortar la lengua suelta de aquel hombre extraño y espeluznante, la mirada que lanzaba al monarca, hacia estremecer el cuerpo de Elsa de la forma más repugnante que existía, el no era el único en admirar el cuerpo de Anna y tampoco fue el único en decirlo en voz alta.

 _John Ratcliffe_ , un hombre demasiado grande para un traje tan pequeño. El cinturón de sus pantalones desaparecía debajo de su grande y voluminoso estómago, su cuello era tan grueso, que parecía derretirse como una vela. Sus largos y negros cabellos, se recogían en dos coletas adornadas por pequeños y llamativos listones rojos sangre.

Su rostro siempre retorcido en una mueca de desagrado y el disgusto, mirando a su alrededor con tanta repugnancia como si se encontrara en una pequeña choza sucia y mal oliente y no en el gran castillo de Arendelle.

Entre aquellos tres hombres, destacaba la única mujer entre ellos. De largos y ondulados cabellos platinados y vibrantes ojos verdes, de rasgos delicados y rojos labios sangre que sobresalían entre el mar de nieve que tenía como piel.

El largo vestido de rosa, se aferraba a las curvas de su cuerpo de una forma completamente distinta a la de _Mr. Jhon Ratcliffe_ se aferraban a su cuerpo. Aquel vestido parecía abrazar su cuerpo y no de la forma en la cual la roma de Mr. Jhon parecía querer rasgarse de su gran cuerpo.

Balanceando su cuerpo de tal manera felina e hipnotizante.

Ella la había mirada todo el tiempo en completo silencio, simplemente observando detenidamente, como si frente a ella se encontrara un gran rompecabezas que tenía que ser formado, como si las pistas estuvieran frente a ella y cuando pensó que finalmente estaba completando la imagen, este se retorcía en todas direcciones y comenzaba de nuevo.

La mujer se presentó como _Madame Mim_.

La mandíbula de Anna dolía cuando todo había terminado, en realidad no hicieron ninguna negociación, los hombres habían declarado que su viaje era demasiado largo y estaban terriblemente agotados. " _Donde está la hospitalidad que se espera de un rey si no ofrece comida y el buen vino?"_ Anna había sonreído. Amable y extraña, indicando a Kai y Gerda que llevaran a sus invitados a sus habitaciones y sirvieran su cena en ellas.

…..

"No estaba segura en un principio..." Anna se tensó "Pensé que todo era un producto de mi imaginación..." El monarca dio media vuelta lentamente, apartando la mirada de los campos nevados de Arendelle. el viento frio silva, chocando contra su piel igualmente fría, que no puede notar realmente la diferencia del antes y el después.

"Madame Mim" saluda Anna. Con un lento asentimiento de cabeza, la mujer frente a ella sonrió ampliamente. Observando a Anna como si la viera por primera vez.

"Son tan preciosa como lo recuerdo" Murmuró la mujer para sí misma, "La última vez que vi tal belleza fue cuando una espada fría atravesó justo aquí." La mujer levantó su mano al pecho, acariciando distraídamente como si recordara aquella memoria. "aquellos rasgaros preciosos se contraían en la ira y repugnancia hacia nosotros, era aterrador- debo admitir. Pero, aun así, precioso y fascinante."

"Disculpe?" Madame Mim comenzó a caminar lentamente al monarca, extendiendo sus brazos con tal reverencia como si se enfrentara a una deidad sagrada. El monarca retrocedió un paso cuando las manos de Madame estaban demasiado cerca de su rostro, su espalda chocó contra el balcón de piedra y finalmente, la calidez que emanaba de Madame, la rodeo.

Su tacto era suave, casi fantasmal, las llenas de sus dedos rosaron con ternura las mejillas frías de Anna "Solo una vez amé en la vida" confesó Madame en voz susurrante y dócil "Amé de tal manera irracional y ciega que estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por aquel al que tanto amaba." Los dedos de Madame rosaron la nariz de Anna, descendiendo por sus labios y vagar distraídamente por su mandíbula.

"Sus cabellos eran tan rojos que el fuego sentía celos, y sus ojos tan azules que el mismo océano se sentía avergonzado..." Continuó "el era precioso... el ser más precioso." Madame sonrió lentamente, con ojos vidriosos en la memoria del pasado "Pero el estaba enamorado de alguien más. Alguien igualmente magnifica y preciosa como el, ella era su hermana, resultaba extraño para todo el mundo y los mismos dioses."

"Yo la maté" confesó "Yo viajé por estos pasillos y atravesé su frio corazón con mis propias manos" Las manos de Madame se deslizaron alrededor del cuello de Anna, el monarca se tensó al sentir el agarre apretar por un segundo sobre su piel, los ojos de la mujer brillaron de un verde intenso por un momento y luego apagarse como el brillo de una luciérnaga en la oscuridad del bosque.

El monarca atrapó las muñecas de Madame, apretando con fuerza y alejarlas de su cuello cuando vio el brillo de sus ojos.

"El parecía tan perdido... la locura lo consumía y con ella su magia..." Apartó sus manos, mirando con detenida atención el aspecto de Anna. "Sus rojos y largos cabellos se tiñeron de blanco como la nieve, su piel se convirtió en hielo. Al principio... era tan fino como el grueso de un pétalo de rosa..."

La mujer sonrió lentamente, tomando la forma en la cual Anna tragó inconscientemente ante sus palabras. "Sabes por qué?" Pregunto Madame Mim sonriendo más amplio cuando Anna no respondió. "Tú sabes que estas muriendo" Su voz se tiño con diversión poco controlada, sus ojos brillaron como aquellas luciérnagas y permanecieron iluminadas por un poco más de tiempo.

"Debes perdonar mi terrible memoria, pero eso sucedió hace tanto tiempo..." Madame retrocedió un paso, caminando al lado del monarca, apoyando sus delgadas manos sobre la fría roca. "Puedo sentir la magia que duerme en tu interior, llamándome. Pidiendo a gritos para que la libere de tus entrañas"

"Puedes hacerlo?" Se apresuró Anna a preguntar, Madame la miró de reojo por un minuto demasiado largo.

"Tal vez" finalmente respondió. "Pero hay tantas cosas que pueden salir terriblemente mal, no solo para ti, pero para todos nosotros" la mujer asintió lánguidamente a la ciudad nevada debajo de ellas. " La última vez que los Arendelle tenía tal poder sobre sus manos... la humanidad estuvo al borde de la extinción..."

El rostro de Anna se endureció, mirando con frialdad a Madame Mim.

"Si tu cabello es de este color... eso significa que estas utilizando tus reservas de magia y forzando una cantidad de magia que no posees por ahora. Tu cuerpo no lo resiste, sabes que un Arendelle debe tener un compañero para que sus cuerpos se sincronicen y compartan tal cantidad de magia, sin un compañero, el control comienza a perderse y tu cuerpo no lo resiste. Literalmente, tu cuerpo emana el frio de su interior y terminas congelándote por completo con el tiempo."

"Eso no te incumbe" escupió Anna.

"Oh?" Tarareo Madame, divertida al ver las reacciones del joven Arendelle. "Tu orgullo y arrogancia serán la muerte de ti, lo sabes?" La mujer giró su cuerpo, enfrentando al monarca, mirándola a los ojos "tu joven corazón tate con pesar y tristeza... siempre insatisfecho, demasiado hambriento por el frio tacto de aquel compañero que nunca has tenido, demasiado hambriento por llenar el hueco en tu ser..." Susurró

"No importa cuanto lo intentes... la perfección que con tanta desesperación buscas entre los humanos, nunca es suficiente. Dime, Rey Annakarenia... a cuantos seres humanos posees portando tu marca?" Madame Min apartó la mirada de Anna, mirando arriba y arriba hasta encontrar la torre más alta del castillo.

El monarca se tensó, mirando con amplios ojos el perfil de Madame Mim. "Pensaste que podías ocultarlos ahí para siempre? Pensaste que nadie nunca lo notaria? Tu magia late en ellos, grita y desgarra sus interiores tal y como lo hace contigo. Puedo escucharlos, fuerte y claro" Madame Min giró la cabeza, mirando a los ojos azul de Anna.

"Me mostraras tu más oscuro secreto?" Preguntó con diversión "...oh al menos uno de tus secretos"

Madame Mim sonrió como lo haría un gato, el verde de sus ojos aumentando en intensidad cuando el joven Arendelle bajó la cabeza en derrota y vergüenza.

Oh cuan precioso era ver a un ser tan fuerte y poderoso ser tan roto.

Su corazón tramposo latía con excitación, deseosa de ver cuanto podía agrietarse esta mujer frente a ella, no es todos los días que ve a un ser lleno de poder agrietarse con tanta facilidad frente a ti.

Ella esperado mas de mil años para volver a ver tal dolor en un Arendelle.

 **Este capitulo es corto y lo siento, pero no quería hacerlos esperar por mas tiempo. Lamento todo el retraso, espero que aun hay lectores. Saludos para Luun7 me sirvió su comentario, muchas gracias, lo pondré en practica cuanto antes.**

 **Lunn7: sobe la otra historia "Mas de otro en mi" el primer capitulo seria el primero y ultimo escrito de tal manera, antes de comenzar ese capítulo, me dije a mi mismo que seria solo ese capitulo escrito del tal manera, me sentía incomodo al escribirlo pero tenia que aserlo para que se dieran cuenta de cómo fue Anna para que su cerebro se rompiera de tal manera.**

 **Lo siguientes comenzaran siendo el principio de Elsa y Anna etc, me disculpo si lo e ofendido, me siento terrible. Un fuerte abrazo reconfortante para usted. (hug)**

 **Ahora si alguno de ustedes les gusta the 100, yo estaba leyendo esta historia que encontré "El filo de mi espada" por Sashel, a mi me gustó, tal vez usted tambien.**

 **Buena suerte manténgase a salvo y espero que nos leamos prontos.**

 **Espero su comentario, si tiene alguna duda, pregunta.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bueno hola a usted ahí! Este capítulo es más largo, como puede notar. Espero y no sea un montón de mierda o algo así ._. porque no deseo que usted me odie, *estoy nervioso***

 **Si tiene alguna duda o pregunta dejarla en el comentario y responderé en el siguiente capítulo. Mire al final del capítulo para la respuesta a sus dudas y preguntas del capítulo anterior.**

 **¡Saludos, manténgase a salvo! Los quiero amigo!**

 **Solucionare los errores más adelante, por ahora pido una disculpa!**

"Lo sentiste?" Su voz es apenas un susurro desesperado por obtener una respuesta, el miedo corre por sus venas y es visible por su voz temblorosa y su agarre en la antorcha que apenas ilumina un par de centímetros más allá de su nariz.

Las mazmorras no se aun utilizado por un largo tiempo.

No existe el aroma a muerte de los cuerpos olvidados para que se pudran con el paso de los días. Solo el aroma a polvo y humedad.

"No solo pude sentirlo, pero también escucharlo..." Es la respuesta que obtiene a cambio, y a pesar de que ella deseaba tener una respuesta positiva al respecto, no puede evitar sentir el miedo que se levanta lentamente desde los pequeños bellos de su cuello. "es pequeña, casi inexistente... pero ahí está"

"Todos pensamos que la magia había muerto con el paso de los años... yo _tenía_ la esperanza de que todo fuera un producto de mi imaginación, pero una parte de mí, en el fondo de mi mente y corazón... sabían que no lo era. había tantas coincidencias..." Susurró Lady Catelyne. Su mente viajando a gran velocidad.

Ella lo _sabía._

¡Por todos los dioses ella lo vio con sus propios ojos! Pero quería ser escéptica, quería mentirse así misma porque la verdad era demasiado aterradora para aceptar. Ella _sabía_ lo que eran los reyes antiguos y lo que era Anna.

Pero ella compartía el mismo pensamiento que todo el mundo.

Ellos sabían o al menos llegaron a escuchar las advertencias de sus abuelos moribundos. Historias del viejo reino, el cual ahora era nombrado Arendelle. El antiguo Reyno gobernado por un rey obsesionado con la magia y creaturas sobrenaturales. El hombre que, con su locura y un ejecito de soldados y bandidos, se adentró a las entrañas de las montañas más frías del norte en busca de la creatura de la cual solo escrituras aún más antiguas escritas por hombres que fueron tachados por locos, aseguraba su existencia.

Creaturas amantes de la perfección, constructores por naturaleza y pacifistas. viviendo en las alturas de las montañas donde el frio podría congelar los cuerpos de otros. Uno donde el viento era tan frio que parecía arder en la piel del hombre.

Se cuenta que aquel rey trajo con él una de las creaturas.

Encadenada de pies y manos para convertirla en su esposa.

Todos parecían acudir para ver a la creatura de la cual tanto se hablaba. Y todos quedaron maravillados al ver a la creatura por primera vez.

Se dice que la mujer era tan hermosa que todas las reinas celaron su belleza, los reyes ofrecieron oro y tierras aquel rey a cambio de tan preciosa creatura, de brillantes ojos de mar, oscuros cabellos besados por fuego como nunca antes se vio y blanca piel de nieve.

Nunca nadie esperó que más creaturas como ella, descendieran de las montañas. Trayendo con ellos la sed de sangre y el hambre de venganza.

Hombre tras hombre bañaba las tierras de sangre cuando sus cuerpos se desangraban a manos de las creaturas. Viendo como sus cuerpos poseían tal poder de frio.

Congelando ejércitos, construyendo bosques enteros de hielo cuando empalaban a sus enemigos, derivando ciudades enteras con los chasquidos de sus muñecas, marchando hasta el castillo del rey en busca de su hermana.

Se cuenta, en voz profunda y ojos fríos alrededor del fuego por los ancianos que escucharon esa historia de sus abuelos, como el grito desgarrador de ira y dolor hacía eco por las paredes del castillo y las calles de la ciudad cuando las creaturas entraron al casillo y encontraron a su hermana con su ropa desgarrada y su cuerpo atada a la cama, expuesta e indefensa para que cada rey de los lejanos reinos diera sus tierras, oro y piedras preciosas para utilizar el cuerpo de tan preciosa creatura.

Aquel rey había traído con el la desgracia y una plaga para el mundo.

Todos ellos pensaron que la maldición había muerto cuando uno de los antiguos, selló a sus hijos para que no utilizaran la magia. Todos ellos pensaron que la magia moriría con el paso de los años y con el tiempo, solo se volvió una vieja historia que contarían los ancianos para asustar a los niños.

Solo historias.

Lady Catelyne también lo creía. Eran demasiado fantásticas y ella no podía imaginar un ser mágico cuando veía a los reyes antiguos sostener el cuerpo de su pequeña hija con tanto amor y ternura.

Pero al paso de los años...

No podía negarlo o engañarse así misma nunca más. Porque lo había visto.

Vio como aquel rey construía con sus propias manos los caballeros dorados, vio como aquella niña dio vida a las creaturas.

" _No permitas que viva! No lo permitas Cateryne."_ Había susurrado en su lecho de muerte, con su cuerpo tembloroso y una apuñalada fría en su estómago, con labios teñidos de su propia sangre mientras la vida se escapaba en cada aliento " _Ella es una plaga... ella nunca ha tenido un compañero, Catelyne. No pueden sobrevivir sin uno, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que pierda su mente y todos sufriremos por ella... por favor..."_ Catelyne recuerda sus manos frías y temblorosas sobre las de ellas, manchándolas de rojo con su sangre mientras entregaba una daga de preciosa construcción y brillante hoja azul hielo teñida en sangre roja, la misma daga que minutos antes, estaba incrustada en su estómago con la única intención de arrebatar su vida.

 _"No permitas que esa creatura respire un minuto más..."_ Fueron aquellas palabras llenas de ira, veneno y repugnancia, sus últimas palabras, antes de perder ante la muerte fría y su cuerpo congelarse por completo.

Lady Catelyne recuerda sostener la daga entre sus manos, viendo el cuerpo de la mujer congelada sobre la cama. Ella recuerda el sonido de los pasos pesados acercarse por el pasillo, ella recuerda el miedo que latía en sus venas, la forma en que corrió tan rápido y silencioso como podía para ocultarse en el gran armario.

Recuerda como cubrió su boca con la mano manchada de sangre, recuerda el aroma a hierro y sal que inundaba su nariz y aguantar las ganas de vomitar. Ver como el mayordomo elegante y dos hombres más, entraban a la habitación en completa calma y silencio.

Recuerda al mayordomo examinar el cuerpo congelado de la mujer, ver como él retiró las mantas de su cuerpo y comenzó a dorarlas lentamente, mientras los otros dos retiraban el vestido de la mujer. Recuerda su voz fría sin emoción cuando dijo _"Destruirla"_ Los dos hombres habían obedecido de inmediato, levantando el cuerpo rígido de la cama.

La mujer se había convertido en una estatua de hielo.

Ellos la levantaron tan alto sobre sus cabezas y la lanzaron al suelo con tanta fuerza como podían reunir. El chasquido de cristal roto chasqueo por toda la habitación.

Ellos destruyeron cada pieza de ella, en pequeños fragmentos de cristal de hielo. Y cuando finalmente habían terminado, reunieron cada fragmento de ella y salieron de la habitación.

Solo una daga de hielo y una descendencia había dejado aquella mujer.

"D-debí destruirla cuando podía..." Susurró Lady Catelyne en voz rota y temblorosa, las lágrimas brillando en el borde de sus ojos "debí hacerlo cuando tenía la oportunidad..." Pero ella recuerda como entró a mitad de la noche en la habitación de Anna aquella noche atreves de un pasadizo, la niña dormía inconsciente sobre las mantas cálidas. El rostro apacible y un halo de fuego en la almohada. Con un cuerpo débil y lágrimas frías deslizándose por los parpados sellados de sus ojos.

La respiración temblorosa y sibilante. Ella recuerda lo pesada que era aquella daga en su mano. Tan fría que quemaba su piel con cada segundo que pasaba, pasando atreves de la tela del paño que cumbia la empuñadura.

No podía hacerlo.

No podía atravesar el pecho de aquella niña que horas atrás había perdido a sus padres y ahora se ocultaba en la seguridad de su habitación mientras los caballeros custodiaban la gran puerta de roble. Podría evitar los problemas del futuro si solo tenía el valor suficiente para atravesar el corazón latiente de la chica en ese momento.

Pero no pida.

Porque la niña no parecía una amenaza.

Solo era una niña rota con la fresca perdida de sus padres.

Solo era un joven real huérfano.

Solo un niño.

"Y-yo no tenía el valor para hacerlo..." Confesó Lady Catelyne. A su acompañante "Ella era tan frágil y pequeña... yo no podía hacerlo. Pensé que ella era diferente..." Lady Catelyne cubrió su boca, tratando de silenciar el sollozo que escapaba de sus labios temblorosos.

Anna confiaba en ella.

Catelyne se había convertido en una especie de madre o tía para el joven monarca. La admiraba al saber que era la primera mujer en tomar un trono y corona sin la necesidad de un hombre que gobernara a su lado. La niña nació para gobernar nación tras nación.

Y ese pensamiento la aterraba.

Perqué Anna era demasiado orgullosa. Poseía un odio hacia lo imperfecto. Un ser amante de lo perfecto en un mundo compuesto por imperfectos... un ser con las armas necesarias para destruir todo error existente y moldear el mundo a su placer y conveniencia.

"Enviare palabras a mis conocidos..." Lady Catelyne asintió en respuesta, limpiando sus ojos llorosos "Sin embargo... necesitaré una prueba para mostrar, todos ellos son demasiado escépticos para creer que la magia antigua aún existe, algo estúpido en realidad, ya que todos ellos son brujas y magos..."

"Pruebas...? Qué clase de pruebas?" Susurró Lady Catelyne con incredulidad "Anna es débil ahora, su magia solo puede durar un par de minutos cuando se convierte en algo sólido, no durará lo suficiente para mostrar, el castillo esta infestado en los centinelas _Snowman_ de los antiguos reyes! Se que _ellos_ podían ver y escuchar atreves de ellos, no sé si Anna tenga el mismo control para hacerlo... ellos poseen una conciencia propia y son fiel a ella, no creo que se pueda capturar uno de ellos sin que ella se dé cuenta..."

"Ellos son el único trozo de magia andante que puede durar lo suficiente para mostrar" Lady Catelyne frunció el ceño, pensando en algo que podría ayudar. Pero su mente estaba demasiado confundida para pensar en algo.

"...Hay algo, un lugar en el castillo" Lady Catelyne parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de enfocar a su acompañante " Latiendo como un corazón... es fuerte. En la gran torre del norte, se oculta algo, un ser que resguarda una gran cantidad de magia de Arendelle... pidiendo a gritos para ser liberado. Es sólido y vivo"

"La gran torre norte...?" Susurró Lady Catelyne. Nada se ocultaba en aquella torre, esa estaba al fondo de las otras torres, su acceso había sido sellado, porque la torre estaba demasiado dañada con el paso de los años para mantenerse en pie, se decía que los pisos estaban débiles y los techos y paredes fugas y daban vida al musgo verde, la torre norte era el lugar para las ratas y aves en primavera, nadie nunca entro a ella-

"Como pude ser tan tonta" por supuesto que dirían tal cosa para alejar a los siervos y ancianos de la torre, si Anna ocultaba algo en su interior, no sería tan obvia para alejar a todos de ella, Anna era inteligente, dando motivos razonables para mantener a todos alejados.

Pero... Que podría ser tan importante para Anna y mantenerlo oculto...?

Ella nunca lo pensó antes, la gran torre no parecía importante para nadie, su entrada estaba en las entrañas del castillo, demasiado lejos de los pasillos y salas principales. Quien querría caminar todo el trayecto para visitar una torre en mal estado y arriesgarse a que un trozo de techo callera sobre ellos? Nadie.

"Quiero ver lo que se oculta en aquella torre" el brillo de ojos verdes centellaron como un par de luciérnagas en los campos de las praderas, permaneciendo iluminados por un segundo tan alargo antes de desvanecerse lentamente.

Lady Catelyne asintió. Porque ella estaría mintiendo si dejara que no quería saber lo que se ocultaba en lo alto de la torre.

"Por supuesto, Madame Mim..."

…...

Los pasillos no estaban custodiados, eran teneos y silenciosos, pues todos sabían que no hay necesidad de ir aquella parte del castillo antiguo. Catelyne suspiro con alivio cuando no encontró a los centinelas Snowman custodiando los pasillos como ella esperaba. No hay guardias en las puertas grandes antiguas y dañadas.

Después de todo, cualquiera comenzaría a sospechar, sí notaban un par de guardias en ella si la torre estaba abandonada.

Su acompañante era tranquila, ninguna de ellas había dicho una palabra. Catelyne empujó lentamente una de las grandes puertas. Abriéndola lo suficiente para que ambas entraran y cerrándola detrás de ella.

Los pasillos estaban completamente oscuros, no hay ventanas para permitir que la luz de la luna entrara, Catelyne parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad. Pero un chasquido de dedos más tarde, una llama verde bailaba en la mano de Madame Mim iluminando la oscuridad.

Ccatelyne estaba sorprendía. Pues había olvidado que la tranquila mujer junto a ella era una bruja.

"Sigamos adelante" susurró Madame Mim sacando a Catelyne de sus pensamientos. Las dos mujeres caminaron por los pasillos.

El lugar estaba ligeramente polvoriento, con aroma a soledad y polvo y el musco crecía en las paredes.

 _Al menos eso era verdad._

Pero mientras más lejos caminaban de la puerta, el pasillo parecía crecer en tamaño, siendo cada vez más amplio y lentamente las orillas del pasillo comenzaban a ser adornadas por estatuas de tamaño humano en lugar de las armaduras que comúnmente se utilizaban como adorno.

Sus rostros se contraían en diferentes expresiones y sus cuerpos en posiciones, pero todas ellas seguían teniendo preciosas facciones y cuerpos.

Parecía una eternidad más tarde cuando subieron tantos escalones y otros pasillos que finalmente estaban frente a una puerta solitaria.

La puerta no tenía nada en especial. Madera tallada tal y como todas las demás.

Su única diferencia. Fue el gran cerrojo que sellaba el acceso. La llama en la mano de Madame tomó la forma de una llave de fuego verde, ella la tomó en su mano y la incrustó en el cerro. Tardo un par de segundos antes de que el cerrojo saltara abierto.

Madame regresó la forma de la llave a la llama y empujó la puerta lentamente abierta.

Una ráfaga de frio azotó sus rostros, cuando la puerta se abrió por completo. La habitación era tan oscura que no sabían si estaban cayendo o flotando en ella. La pequeña luz de la llama parecía ser tragada por la oscuridad. Madame Mim levantó su brazo sobre la cabeza, intensificando el brillo de la llama y lanzarla al fondo de la habitación, flotando como antorchas para iluminar el interior.

"Por todos los dioses!" Susurró Lady Catelyne con amplios ojos.

La habitación era tan grande o incluso más que el gran salón de baile. Cientos de camas se posicionaban estratégicamente en ella, dejando espacio para una gran mesa, a la esquina de la habitación, junto a una gran chimenea, se reunían las alfombras cálidas y almohadas cómodas.

Catelyne y Madame caminaron en silencio por la habitación, deteniendo su andar cuando se dieron cuenta que hombres y mujeres dormían en las camas.

Sus cuerpos se acurrucaban en las cálidas mantas, ajenos a la presencia de las dos mujeres que vigilaban su sueño.

Algunos de ellos, tal vez la mayoría, compartían los blancos cabellos, mientras que otros, se distinguían las franjas de blanco.

"Ella los utiliza como recipientes..." Susurró Madame Mim. Mirando a los seres humanos inconscientes. La magia latía en sus interiores, ellos eran tan humanos como Catelyne, pero en su interior, la magia se retorcía y gritaba, intentado escapar de sus ataduras y reunirse con su usuario original.

"P-porque haría tal cosa..." Susurró Catelyne confundida. "Porque-

"Todo Arendelle necesita un compañero" Interrumpió Madame sin apartar la mirada de uno de los hombres inconsciente en la cama "Si ella nunca ha tenido un compañero natural antes-un hermano o hermana como tú has dicho, ella ha creado sus propios compañeros para mantener su magia bajo control..." Madame frunció los labios, mirando como el cuerpo del hombre se estremecía ligeramente, y su piel blanca poco natural.

"El cuerpo de un humano no está construido para albergar una gran cantidad de magia como la que ellos poseen en su interior. Sus cuerpos tarde o temprano serán consumidos. Lentamente congelados desde su interior. Ves el color de su piel y cabello?" Catelyne se inclinó más cerca para notar la piel y asintió.

"El hielo comienza a formarse lentamente. Ellos solo pueden sobrevivir un par de meses con suerte un año. El hielo cubrirá su piel lentamente hasta hacerlos solidos por completo. Su cabello es el primero en comenzar a cambiar al blanco nieve. ellos no poseen un control para la magia y esta comienza a escapar de ellos" Explicó Madame, todo era tan obvio.

"Por todos los dioses!" Susurró Catelyne, retrocediendo del hombre. Ella miró al resto de camas, acercándose a cada una de ellas. Todos ellos eran preciosos.

"De alguna manera necesita llenar el vacío de soledad en su interior por el compañero que nunca tuvo. Ella está tan desesperada que a marcado a estos humanos como sus compañeros y a dado un trozo de su magia para sentirla en otro ser y calmarla." Madame Mim sonrío "es bastante ingenioso y desesperado al mismo tiempo. Esta tan desesperada por sentir la magia latiendo en alguien mas..."

"Ella parece haber elegido aquellos de buen aspecto" tarareo Madame, notando la belleza de ellos "Ella busca lo más parecido a la perfección para marcarlo como suyo" Se río en voz tranquila. "Un Arendelle solo es algo tan triste" Se burló. "Por supuesto, ella seguirá llenando esta habitación tanto como sea necesario, suplantando aquellos que mueran con el tiempo... solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ella finalmente seda a la locura de la desesperación y soledad. Su interior se sentirá tan vacío que necesitara con hambre llenarlo"

"Ella podría marcar a todos y cada uno de los ciudadanos de Arendelle y no sería suficiente para saciar su hambre..." Lady Catelyne lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro, escuchando a Madame murmurar en voz tranquila. Catelyne se detuvo en una cama en particular. Su ceño se fruncido mientras se acercaba a su ocupante.

El negro cabello ondulado de la mujer, ya mostraba unas cuantas franjas de blanco en el, resaltando.

"T-tu eres la bailarina...!" Susurró Catelyne.

"La conoces?" Preguntó Madame Mim, apareciendo al lado de Catelyne.

Ella sintió "Ella era la atracción principal en un espectáculo cuando celebramos el cumpleaños de Anna... había un par de rumores de su desaparición... pero nunca prestamos mucha atención. Unos de sus compañeros de espectáculo decían que ella era un alma libre y probablemente se había marchado antes que ellos." Explicó madame. Recordando aquel día.

La bailarina había saltado sobre la mesa del monarca, bebiendo de su copa mientras lanzaba miradas provocativas a la mujer, Catelyne sabía que todo era parte del espectáculo, la mujer era coqueta por naturaleza, la forma en que sus largas pestañas largas se movían, y el par de ojos verdes que mirarían con hambre y deseo si ella lo quería solo para provocar los corazones de los señores y los celos de las señoras.

la mujer era joven y hermosa.

Nunca sabría que había tenido una danza para una creatura amante de la belleza y perfección, habitante en un mundo imperfecto que tomaría con uñas y dientes aquello que deseaba.

Su único error nacer tan hermosa.

Madame miró alrededor de la habitación, ignorando a Catelyne que movía ligeramente a la chica en la cama. "Uno de ellos podría servir como prueba" Dijo Madame "La magia es latiente en su interior, cualquier mago o bruja sentirá la magia y la reconocerá" Explicó "Necesitamos a uno que sobreviva lo suficiente para mostrar a todos ellos."

"Puede ser ella?" Susurró Catelyne "Su cabello no es tan blanco como el resto..." Madame la observó por un momento antes de asentir.

"será suficiente" Catelyne movió a la chica, tratando de despertarla. Pero no parecía funcionar. "Ella parece estar inconsciente..." Murmuró Madame, "Retrocede" Catelyne obedeció. Viendo como Madame construía un circulo de cellos en su mano y golpeaba el pecho dela chica, los símbolos brillaron en verde y se hundieron en su pecho.

Los ojos verdes de Esmeralda se abrieron de golpe y sus labios jadearon en busca del oxígeno con desesperación. Ella se levantó de la cama, respirando con dificultad. Ella permaneció sentada en el centro de la cama por un par de segundos antes de notar la presencia de las dos mujeres.

"P-por favor..." Susurró en voz temblorosa. Su cuerpo se estremeció en el frio de la habitación. "Por favor..." Susurró por segunda vez.

"Está bien, cariño... estas a salvo ahora" tranquilizo Catelyne, levantando las mantas y cubrir el cuerpo tembloroso de la chica. Esmeralda sollozó en voz rota y comenzó a llorar. El miedo y el alivio eran tan confusos para ella.

"Tenemos que irnos ahora" Murmuró Madame "No es seguro permanecer por más tiempo aquí" Catelyne asintió, ayudando a Esmeralda a ponerse en pie y comenzar a salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas.

…..

Las tres de ellas estaban en la habitación de Catelyne. Esmeralda sentada junto a la gran chimenea encendida, envuelta en mantas para mantener el calor. Catelyne había ofrecido una taza de té caliente que sostenía en sus manos titubeantes.

Ella recordaba solo fragmentos. Recordaba a un hombre entrar en su tienda en la noche y noquearla. Cuando ella despertó por primera vez, recordaba ver el rostro borroso del rey, pero su voz seguía siendo la misma y sabía con certeza que era ella. Recordaba discutir con el hombre que la atacó.

Luego sintió las manos del hombre comenzar a retirar su vestido y dejarla en completa desnudes, ella quería luchar, pero sentía su cuerpo tan pesado. Las manos del monarca comenzaron a vagar por su cuerpo, descansando en su estomaga y sentir la frialdad emanar de la mano de Anna. Una frialdad que nunca antes sintió.

la segunda mano del monarca se colocó en su pecho junto al corazón y una vez más la frialdad llegaba, hundiéndose y sentir como cubría su corazón. Y entonces era solo oscuridad.

Despertaba un par de veces, para ser alimentada y aseada. Pero volvería a dormir un par de minutos más tarde.

abecés el rey entraría a la habitación. Una de las chicas- _Drizella,_ dijo que antes el rey llegaría con tanta frecuencia a visitarlos, pasaría horas sentada entre las alfombras de piel, rodeada de aquellos que eran tan valientes para acercarse y acurrucarse en su cuerpo frio, ella abecés los tocaría con ternura y amor, tal como una amante aria. Ella calmaba el dolor en sus cuerpos fríos y susurraría palabras tranquilas al odio de ellos mientras acariciaba sus cuerpos con reverencia.

 _"Ella no regresa con la misma frecuencia que hacía antes..."_ Había admitido Drizella en voz baja y ligeramente agrietada, aferrándose a su pecho como si intentara calmar el dolor que poco a poco parecía consumirlos. _"Es como si ella se olvidada de nosotros..."_

La enviare a un amigo mío. El la protegerá y se encargará de mostrarla a los otros, yo no puedo marcharme ahora, sería demaciado sospechoso" Murmuro Madame, ella apartó la mirada de las llamas danzantes mirando a Catelyne "Fue inteligente tu movimiento"

Catelyne tragó con dificultad, mirando alrededor de la habitación antes de encontrarse con los ojos penetrantes de Madame. "no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad y perder más tiempo. Arendelle está pasando por una crisis de recursos, he sugerido que Anna marchara con un ejército a las ciudades libres para reclamar las tierras cercanas a la frontera." Explicó.

"Ella es inteligente y predecible en algunas ocasiones." Continuó "Asumí que ella erigiría la diplomacia en vez de guerra, sabe que las guerras son monstruos que devoran los recursos, y al estar con falta de ellos, no se arriesgaría a perder los que ya posee. Ella envió las invitaciones para intentar comprar las tierras y al ser tu una de las familias nobles. Tendrías que venir y ver por ti misma..."

"Tenía que estar segura y que tú lo vieras para poder creerlo. Sí un aguerra se desata en contra de Anna, necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos reunir para evitar que la historia se repita."

Madame tarareó en voz tranquila, cruzando la pierna frente a ella. "Ella no está en su máxima capacidad como los antiguos" Dijo Madame " Su magia está sellada, por lo tanto, solo deja una pequeña cantidad libre de ella, al no tener un compañero solo la hace más vulnerable, su cuerpo comienza a mostrar los signos. Su cabello se tiñe de blanco y estoy segura que su ropa oculta los zarcillos de hielo que comienzan a latir con vida propia lentamente."

"Podemos esperar que muera por su propia mano... podemos asegurarnos de matar a sus recipientes en la torre del norte. Eso la debilitaría, tal vez. o ella podría estar buscando una forma de romper su sello y liberar su verdadero potencial."

"Pensé que su cuerpo no lo soportaría" Susurró Catelyne con horror.

"Podría no hacerlo" murmuró Madame "Nunca antes a sucedió antes. Pero no podemos perder tempo." Madame se levantó de la cama, alisando su vestido para borrar las arugas en el. Ella caminó a la chimenea colocando una suave mano sobre el hombro de Esmeralda.

"Te mantendrás oculta por esta noche, y mañana por la noche saldrás del castillo. No tienes nada que temer, Esmeralda. Estas a salvo ahora. Te necesito para que entregues un mensaje a un par de conocidos..."

Esmeralda asintió sin saber que responder. Su voz seguía siendo temblorosa y ella deseaba salir de ese maldito castillo cuanto antes.

"Pronto terminaremos con la plaga que habita en el castillo."

Cateryne se estremeció ante las palabras frías de Madame. Pero esto era por un bien mayor. Remendar los errores que en el pasado no tuvo el valor para cumplir.

 **Bueno aquí estamos, espero y fuera de su agrado.**

 **Guest; Lamento decepcionarlo por ahora, hahaha. Pero esa mujer solo desea atraviesa el corazón de Anna. Quién sabe, tal vez Arendelle podría necesitar una nueva reina...**

 **Karla; Hola amiga! Te mando tantos abrazos y saludos!, es bueno saber que otros aún siguen esta historia después del largo tiempo sin actualizar, pero estoy de regreso y espero que este le gustara y no fuera una decepción total (estoy muy nervioso por saber sus comentarios acerca de el, no quiero que sea una decepción total para todos ustedes)**

 **Luu7; usted no recuerda a Madame Mim? (la bruja de la espada en la piedra) ella es mi personaje favorito de la película, estaba tan loca y me encanta hahaha) Ella es claramente un amante de un Arendelle, los detalles los añadiré en próximos capítulos. (sobre la otra historia; estoy aliviado que no sintiera ofendida, no se si lo a visto pero e subido un nuevo capítulo, buena suerte!)**


	34. Chapter 34

Anna disfruta de tener el control, todo el tiempo. Si ella mantiene el control, nunca nada puede sorprenderla. Ella no disfruta de las sorpresas.

Por eso, cuando tiene a cuatro extraños bajo el mismo techo, no es agradable.

Los siervos habían dado más de una queja a Gerda sobre el comportamiento de los tres Lord's, por supuesto, no lo hablaron en voz alta, pero entre tranquilos susurros en los confines de la cocina, donde estaban a salvo de oídos indiscretos. Las siervas susurraron con pesar las extrañas miradas de Lord Facilier. El hombre siempre parecía reír más amplio cuando veía a las joven siervas caminar entre los pasillos en sus tareas diarias, él incluso había detenido a un par de ellas, acorralándolas entre los silenciosos pasillos y sus largos brazos delgados, si no fuera por Kai, que aparecía extrañamente cada vez que Lord Facilier estaba cerca de una sierva.

Las siervas parecían tan aliviadas de verlo caminar entre los pasillos, no importa si Kai estaba en los pasillos principales, si alguna de ellas estaba en problemas, Kai aparecía como por arte de magia doblando la esquina y llamar a la sierva por necesidades del Rey-a pesar de que estas, solo fueron mentiras.

Por supuesto, Lord Facilier no estaba contento, pues siempre parecían interrumpir su diversión. Tenía que dar crédito al reino de Arendelle, las ciervas eran jóvenes y creaturas preciosas! Con el tinte de rosa en sus mejillas cuando él se acercaba demasiado a sus cuerpos, el también veía la incomodidad que provocaba en cada una de ellas, y eso simplemente era más atractivo en sus rostros bellos.

Las miradas continuaron.

Ellos solo tenían un día en el castillo y todos ya los odiaban.

Tal vez se debía a que todos ellos estaban acostumbrados únicamente a su rey, la princesa, el joven príncipe y los ancianos del consejo, todos ellos eran tranquilos en su mayoría, los ancianos del consejo y su rey pasaban su tiempo en el salón, discutiendo el futuro para el reino, mientras que la joven princesa, pasaba su tiempo en la biblioteca o en ocasiones, se veía tomando paseos junto al rey, era extraño al principio verlas juntas, pero con el tiempo, era una vista normal para los siervos.

Lord Jhon Ratcliffe los había sorprendido en más de una ocasión en la cocina, el hombre regordete, caminaba con la espalda recta, la nariz alzada mientras husmeaba con desdén en la gran cocina real. Gerda hinchó su pecho de orgullo, cuando su cocina no tenía mancha alguna en ella, las cacerolas se guardaban de forma ordenada, las grandes chimeneas se mantenían limpias, libres de abundante ceniza innecesaria, la leña apilada de forma correcta y mismo tamaño debajo de las chimeneas, los grandes barriles de agua limpia, se cubrían con sus tapas, evitando que cualquier insecto intentar entrar.

Lord Jhon Ratcliffe solo se había quejado del sazón extraño. "Nunca se puede comparar con el de mi adorada madre" Había murmurado mientras salía de la cocina, con un trozo de pan y queso, y una abundante copa de vino. Ellas sin embargo, se inclinaron en respeto, porque _el_ era un Lord, y su rey no estaría contenta de tener quejas del mal comportamiento de un siervo hacia un noble.

Mientras que el _príncipe Jhon_ parecía "perderse" constantemente entre los pasillos que llevaban a las grandes bóvedas de oro. Por supuesto, los guardias siempre lo encontraron antes de que llegara demasiado lejos y a pesar de las frías instrucciones de los guardias para mantenerse alejado de esos pasillos, el anciano escurridizo siempre regresaba.

Madame Mi m era más tranquila, la mujer elegante se le veía deambulando en los pasillos principales, cruzando entre ellos una y otra vez casi como si intentar seguir la pista de algo que otros no podían ver o sentir. Y luego de un rato, ella desaparecía.

Gerda había mantenido un ojo en todos ellos, y parecía que Kai hacia lo mismo.

Después de todo, ellos eran extraños.

…

"Buenas tardes Majestad." Gerda equilibró con facilidad la bandeja en una sola mano, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, ella obtuvo a cambio el tranquilo silencio del Monarca.

La anciana deslizó la bandeja sobre la pequeña mesa junto a la gran ventana, deslizando el plato de comida y una taza de té a un lado. Asegurándose que cada cosa estuviera en su lugar, ella permaneció a un costado de la mesa, mirando al monarca, inclinada sobre el escritorio, garabateando a gran velocidad en un pergamino.

"Puedo escuchar tus pensamientos gritar, Gerda" Murmuró el monarca, sin molestarse en levantar la mirada, ella sumergió la pluma en la tinta, limpiando el exceso de tinta antes de continuar "Dime, que hay de mal hoy" Murmuró.

La anciana respiró profundo, sujetando la bandeja frente a su regazó "el _príncipe Jhon_ fue encontrado una vez más deambulando en los pasillos de las grandes bóvedas, Majestad" Comenzó Gerda, "encontré a la joven Mari sollozando en los armarios del pasillo este, ella obtuvo un encuentro con Lord Facilier, el… a utilizado la fuerza sobre ella para hacer _ciertas_ cosas, Majestad." Gerda apartó la mirada, observando el suelo pulido.

Ella escuchó el silencio en la habitación luego de que la pluma se detuviera sobre el papel, ella levantó la mirada por un segundo, observando al monarca mirar la carta frente a ella, ligeramente salpicada por la tinta, cubriendo algunas letras y haciéndola inservible.

El monarca suspiró, dejando la pluma en su sitio antes de empujar la silla hacia atrás, saliendo del escritorio.

"Donde está ahora?" murmuró el monarca, tomando la servilleta y colocarla sobre su regazo "La mujer, donde está" repito, ligeramente exasperada al tener que repetir las cosas dos veces, pero el rostro de Gerda era tan confundido.

"E-ella está en los cuartos de criados, Majestad, parecía inconsolable" explicó rápidamente.

"Alguien más ha tenido estos… _encuentro_ con Lord Facilier?"

Gerda asintió, sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza del todo "Otras siervas, Majestad. Han tenido la fortuna de encontrar a Kai entre los pasillos y llevarlas lejos con alguna excusa, pero no hoy…"

El monarca tarareó en respuesta, tomando la taza de té y beber un pequeño sorbo, sin molestarse en soplar un poco para enfriar el líquido caliente.

Gerda seguía sin entender como la joven pelirroja podía beber el té tan caliente sin lastimar sus labios en el proceso, era extraño ver al monarca entrar a los baños con el agua cerca de hervir, y seguía siendo tan preocupante…

"Donde esta Lord Jhon Ratcliffe" Preguntó el Monarca, dejando con cuidado la taza sobre la mesa.

"Permanece en el comedor, Majestad. Me temo que ha llegado al límite de licor…"

"Y Madame Mim?" El monarca levantó la mirada de su comida cuando la respuesta de Gerda se demoraba.

"No hay nada fuera de lo normal majestad" Respondió. El monarca la observó largos segundos, antes de asentir.

"Puedes retirarte, Gerda" La anciana asintió.

…

Para alguien que no creía en los Dioses, su castillo estaba rodeado de creaturas preciosas, Ángeles que trabajaban para un mortal. Facilier sonrió, observando a las mujeres deambular de un lado a otro, todas y cada una de ellas, centradas únicamente en su trabajo. Tiene que admitir que el sentimiento de los celos latía en su interior, como es posible que una terrible mujer como el _rey de Arendelle_ posea tales mujeres?

Ocultas detrás de las puertas del castillo, lejos de los hombres como el, aquellos hombres _aprecian_ la belleza como ningún otro.

El solo puede lamer sus labios y mirar con descaro a todas ellas, sus vestidos son demasiado largos y gruesos para su gusto, por supuesto, tienen que mantener calientes sus cuerpos, pero si de calor se trata… el conoce más de una forma de conservar el calor…

Se preguntó como es que el monarca mantenía su calor?

Compartía sus sabanas con alguien?

El no había pasada desapercibidas algunas miradas de los guardias, si bien ellos eran respetuosos y distantes, inclinando sus cabezas con un profundo respeto cuando el monarca pasaba entre ellos, el también era testigo de las miradas que lanzaban de forma fugas en su dirección. El reconocía el brillo en sus ojos, después de todo el es un hombre _experto_ en el tema del amor, la pasión y la lujuria.

El estaba seguro que el monarca solo tendría que chasquear sus dedos y las armaduras y espadas caerían a los tobillos de los hombres, desnudando sus cuerpos y exponerlos ante su monarca, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Quien no querría a una mujer joven, atractiva, inteligente y con poder? Todo hombre desearía tal mujer en su cama!

Todo hombre desearía a una mujer como ella, para ver con ojos salvajes y hambrientos como se desmorona entre sus sabanas, ver su rostro enrojecido y necesitado, escuchar de sus labios fríos, susurrar y rogar por más.

Que mayor placer, que ver a un monarca romperse por tu mano!

El oscuro secreto que todo hombre alberga en sus corazones.

El no es diferente. Pero mientras el trabaja para conseguir el premio más grande, revestido con mantos dorados y coronas bañadas de oro y piedras preciosas… el puede divertirse con premios más pequeños igualmente preciosos…

Lord Facilier, se movió en silencio, sus pasos eran silenciosos por naturaleza, un par de pies ligeros. Su corazón latía con fuerza debajo de su ropa abrigada, sintiendo como su piel comenzaba a calentarse y su sangre deambulaba hasta sus pantalones, observando con ojos interesados la creatura inocente que limpiaba las altas estatuas de mármol en el pasillo.

Ella era joven, un rostro infantil y la inocencia latiendo en sus ojos, no podía evitar lamer sus labios cuando el pensamiento de que _esa_ joven mujer, aun desconocía el verdadero placer de la vida…

Sus largos brazos se enredaron detrás de la delgada cintura, su alta estatura era una gran ventaja, pues su nariz podía depositarse entre sus cabellos suaves y respirar el aroma a lavanda.

"Sshhh…" susurró en su cabello, inclinándose lentamente y apretar sus brazos con mayor fuerza para evitar que la joven ser retorciera. "No grites…" Susurró, deleitándose cuando el cuerpo tembloroso de la joven se estremecía en el suyo. "Ahora… porque no te das la vuelta y muestras tu rostro?" Preguntó, familiarizado con el tono dulce de su voz, un atractivo y calmante para algunos y el veneno amargo para otros.

Facilier comenzó a girarla lentamente, empujando su cuerpo con lentitud contra la pared. No estaba decepcionado cuando observó el rostro de la joven.

"Por favor, permítame marcharme…" Susurró la joven, ella giró la cabeza a un lado, evitando mirar el rostro larguirucho del Lord.

"Marcharte? Porque deseas marcharte? Si aún no hemos comenzado, preciosa mujer…?" La joven emitió un gemido de miedo, empujando su cuerpo hacia atrás, lejos del hombre, pero el simplemente la siguió con su propio cuerpo, deshaciendo cualquier distancia que podía haber.

Sus largos dedos se movieron lentamente en su mejilla, deslizándose a la curva de su mandíbula y lentamente descender por su cuello, danzando hasta la altura de su pecho.

Acariciando lentamente su descenso hacia el sur entre sus cuerpos.

"Yo no haría eso, Lord Facilier" El hombre se congeló por un segundo. Entonces sonrió, amplio y confiado como siempre lo hacía. Lentamente comenzó a desenredar sus brazos, retrocediendo un paso entre el y la chica.

"Majestad, es tan bueno volver a encontrarnos." El monarca no respondió, caminando de forma tranquila, Facilier tenía que retroceder un paso cuando el monarca continuaba caminado hasta interponerse entre el y la chica.

"solo un día en mi castillo y a causado tantos problemas, Lord" Comenzó el monarca, ignorando la sonrisa sacarina del hombre frente a ella. "Tocar alguien sin su consentimiento, en la capital, es castigado con 30 azotes. Lord" Facilier se encogió de hombros ligeramente, quitando importancia al asunto.

"Son solo siervos, Majestad. Son solo esclavos, putas que trabaja para un castillo."

"Tocar alguien sin su consentimiento, en _mi_ castillo, Lord" Continuó el monarca, ignorando el comentario de Facilier. "Se castiga cortando ambas manos y su… "miró hacia abajo " _hombría."_ Los ojos de Faciliten se abrieron ampliamente retrocediendo un paso horrorizado.

"No puede hacer eso! Soy un Lord, como puede castigarme, negándome ante un simple esclavo?!"

"Son de mi pertenencia, Lord. Y mientras sean míos… no permitiré que alguien más los toque de ninguna manera. Ahora, aconsejo que se mantenga alejado de problemas, solo por esta vez y solo esta, voy a partir que se aleje, usted no lo sabía y yo no lo explique en un principio… ahora usted lo sabe y corre por su cuenta si usted es demasiado astuto o _estúpido_ para desafiar mi palabra, por lo tanto, pido de forma amable y tranquila, que retroceda."

Facilier la miró de forma indignada, observando sobre el hombro del monarca al rostro aterrorizado de la joven mujer, brillando con las lágrimas que se deslizaban con pequeños hipos de sus ojos.

El hombre apretó la mandíbula, indagando. El retrocedió, lanzando un simple asentimiento irritado y perderse entre de vista entre los pasillos.

La pelirroja se dio media vuelta, observando a la joven sierva.

Ella no era buena para consolar alguien mientras lloraba. En silencio deslizó su pañuelo rojo del bolsillo superior, entregándolo en silencio a la joven mujer.

"G-gracias" susurró la joven, tomando el paño en su mano y limpiar sus lágrimas, sintiendo la suave tela sobre sus mejillas.

"Eres tu la nieta de Kai?" Preguntó el monarca, estrechando sus ojos en el rostro de la chica, ella asintió, inclinando su cabeza "Cenicienta, es tu nombre, cierto?" y una vez más la chica asintió. El monarca suspiró, sabía que Kai no estaría contento si algo malo le pasaba al joven humano, el monarca suspiró "Vamos" Murmuró, inclinando su cabeza en un gesto.

El camino se hizo en completo silencio, Anna no confiaba en el hombre, y no dudaba que el estúpido regresara en cualquier momento y forzara nuevamente al joven humano para su propia satisfacción. Ella no tenía que girar su cabeza y mirar para darse cuenta de lo tensa que estaba la joven. Sus hipos y sollozos habían muerto un par de minutos atrás, pero seguía ligeramente temblorosa.

El monarca se detuvo en la puerta a la cocina, ella se giró para enfrentar al joven humano, observándola en silencio antes de hablar." Ahora, trabaja únicamente en la cocina, Kai no estará contento si te encuentra deambulando en los pasillos, y no siempre tendremos la fortuna de encontrarnos entre los pasillos."

Cenicienta asintió, con la mirada al suelo, escuchando como su rey daba una conferencia. Las lágrimas antes tranquilas, comenzaron a caer en silencio.

"Usted no tiene por qué llorar" Escuchó al monarca murmurar, su voz ligeramente tensa con cada palabra que brotaba de sus labios "Levante la cabeza" Ordenó, Cenicienta tenía que demorar un segundo antes de obedecer. "Limpie sus lágrimas" Y ella lo hizo, "Bien" El monarca sonrió, fue pequeña y solo duraría un par de segundos, pero fue suficiente para calmar al joven humano lo suficiente. "Busca a Gerda y di que tienes el resto del día sin tareas por cumplir, mañana reanudaras tu trabajo _únicamente_ en la cocina, entiendes?" Cenicienta asintió, observando al monarca asentir por última vez y comenzar a marcharse.

….

La noche se acercó con rapidez, al estar los cielos nublaros, la luz del día duraba solo un par de horas antes de caer en completa oscuridad, las nubes demasiado gruesas para que la tenue luz de Luna las atravesara. Solo el viento frio y silbante podía ser escuchado entre la oscuridad, lentamente tragando la luz de las pobres antorchas que iluminaban la capital de Arendelle.

"Quiere nuestras tierras!?" Gritó Lord Jhon Ratcliffe, se burló con amargura, lanzando las manos al viento de forma indignada "Como se atreve usted!" Continuó "No puede ir por ahí invadiendo las tierras de otros! No es moral, no, no y No!"

"No estoy invadiendo sus tierras, Lord Jhon Ratcliffe, invadir, normalmente es cuando se lleva todo un ejército con la única intención de tomarlo por la fuerza, lo que estamos haciendo aquí, no es invadir. Estoy formando un próspero negocio para todos nosotros." Respondió el monarca, Anna tenía que mantener la calma, esperaba las respuestas furiosas de los Nobles, por supuesto que sí, y estaba dispuesta a continuar hasta el final.

"Venecia para todos?" Lord Jhon Ratcliffe, se inclinó sobre la mesa, la mecha chilló cuando esta fue empujada inconscientemente con el estómago del hombre. "Dígame, _Majestad,_ en que me beneficio yo? Que tiene de beneficio vender mis tierras? Mmh? Solo tendría a su ejército más cerca de mis frontera!"

"No entiendo por qué necesita más tierras" Murmuró el _príncipe Jhon._ "Arendelle es lo suficientemente grande ya, porque necesita expandir sus fronteras de esa manera?"

"Es simple, Mi Lord" Interrumpió Facilier, acariciando su mentón con uno de sus dedos, "Arendelle puede ser grande, pero la mayor parte de sus territorios, están deputados con el manto blanco del invierno, el verano no es tan cálido en estas tierras como lo es en las nuestras, la nieve no se derrite en esos lugares, y sus campos de cultivo- aquellos lo suficientemente al sur- están muertos. Estoy en lo correcto?" Desafió. Anna asintió, no sirve de nada ocultarlo por más tiempo, estaba sorprendida por el hombre larguirucho, demasiado astuto, más astuto de lo que ella pensaba.

"Cuál es el precio" preguntó el anciano, sus ojos brillando ligeramente al pensar cuanto oro sería entregado por sus tierras.

"Un precio justo para todos" Respondió el monarca. Tenía que sostener y ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con mostrarse en su rostro, el _príncipe Jhon_ era un hombre demasiado ambicioso, hambriento de oro, sabía que él no sería un oponente duro. Sabía desde el principio, que el sería el primero en aceptar.

"Me niego" Gruñó Lord Jhon Ratcliffe, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "Porque tendría que brindar ayuda al reino de Arendelle?" se burló, "no es mi problema, _sus_ personas no son mi problema! Por mi podrían morir de hambre, todos ellos." El hombre se levantó de la silla de forma violenta, empujando la silla con fuerza hacia atrás, el sonido brusco resonó por toda la habitación.

"Es esa su última decisión, Lord Jhon Ratcliffe?" Preguntó el monarca, alzando lentamente una de sus cejas "Aconsejo que piense con cuidado esta propuesta, Lord Jhon Ratcliffe. Esto, puede ser el comienzo de algo grande y próspero para ambos lados, Lord." El monarca se levantó lentamente de su silla, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa e inclinarse al frente ligeramente.

"Pero… también puede ser el comienzo de una terrible y desafortunada cadena de sucesos, que marcará el futuro para nuestras naciones, _Mi Lord_ "

"Que es esto!? Una amenaza acaso!?" Preguntó Lord Jhon Ratcliffe, "Usted no puede amenazarme! No es mi rey y no soy su súbdito! Soy un Lord! Líder de la gran familia Ratcliffe de las ciudades libres! Y ningún rey o reina ejerce poder sobre mi persona! Ningún miembro de mi familia se arrodillado ante ningún rey! Y yo no seré el primero!" el hombre retrocedió, escupiendo al suelo con brusquedad, girando en sus talones y comenzar a salir de la habitación.

"Acompañen al Lord Jhon Ratcliffe a su carruaje, las negociaciones con él han terminado, no hay razón alguna para tenerlo una noche más en mi castillo" el monarca asintió a dos de sus soldados, ellos asintieron, apresurándose por la puerta, levantando la silla en su camino antes de cerrar las puertas detrás de ellos.

"De verdad piensa enviarlo fuera del castillo por la noche y frio?" Preguntó Madame Mim, estrechando ligeramente los ojos en el joven monarca.

"El ha mostrado su descontento con mi nación, porque tendría que desperdiciar mis recursos con alguien que me es inútil?" los tres Lord restantes se removieron en sus asientos, enderezando sus posturas. "ahora, cuál es su respuesta?"

Ninguno de ellos habló al principio, todos ellos tomando su tiempo para pensar detenidamente en la propuesta del joven rey. "El precio no es un inconveniente" Aseguró el monarca, sonriendo ligeramente al anciano.

"Imaginemos… que yo vendo una parte de mis tierras… puede asegurarme que no invadirá más tierras?" los tres de ellos observaron al monarca, estrechando sus ojos fríos en ella, a la espera de algo.

"Lo juro por el amor que _tengo a los dioses_ " El monarca levantó su mano sobre el corazón, cubriendo su pecho en un juramento, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente al frente. Fue Lord Facilier quien estrechó sus ojos más profundos en el monarca.

"Bien" Respondió el anciano, "Entonces tenemos un trato" El anciano sonrió ampliamente, satisfecho cuando la pelirroja asintió a su mayordomo, el se acercó, entregando un pergamino y una plumilla. "Solo tengo que firmar este trozo de papel y ya está echo?"

Anna asintió "Así de simple, _Principe Jhon_ "

"Entonces…" El anciano recogió la pluma, sumergiendo la punta en la tinta y retirar el resto, asegurándose de tener su firma de forma fluida y elegante sin dejar mancha en el papel. Con un último golpe final en el punto, el anciano entregó el pergamino al mayordomo. "Está hecho"

"ES agradable tener negocios con un hombre como usted, _Principe Jhon_ " el anciano se encogió de hombros.

"Solo dame mi maldito oro y me marcharé de este tempano de hielo, mis huesos no soportan estas temperaturas tan altas." Se quejó el anciano.

"Lleven al _príncipe Jhon_ a su habitación, asegúrense que esté caliente y más mantas, el estará saliendo mañana por la mañana si el tiempo lo apremia" ordenó el monarca a uno de sus hombre, el asintió, guiando al anciano de forma tranquila a las puertas dobles y cerrarlas detrás de ellos.

La sala solo dejaba a los tres de ellos, observándose con cautela unos a otros, a la espera de que alguien hiciera el primer movimiento y seguir con la misma cautela desde ese punto. Ninguno de ellos era estúpido.

Madame Mim era consciente de la verdadera naturaleza de Anna, un verdadero Arendelle dormido. Una creatura astuta y tramposa, dejando las tentaciones cuidadosamente frente a sus víctimas para obtener lo deseaba.

Lord Facilier solo estaba a la espera de algo, la picazón en sus sospechas continuaban molestándolo la mayor parte del tiempo. No solo seguía molesto con el monarca por interrumpir su diversión con la joven sierva horas atrás, pero el también sentía una extraña vibración en el aire, algo escalofriante que simplemente erizaba los bellos de su cuello y un escalofrió frio recorría su espalda en bruto.

"Usted debe entender, que necesitamos más tiempo para pensar en esta… generosa oferta, Majestad" Comenzó Madame Mim, juntado sus manos sobre la mesa. "La decisión no puede tomarse tan a la ligera, hay personas viviendo en las tierras que usted desea conseguir, con viviendas y pueblos enteros, son sus tierras así como son las mías, no puedo simplemente entregarlas a un extraño" explicó Madame Mim, "Qué pensaran de mí? La confianza y el amor que me entregan, se convertirá en odio y desconfianza, no podría hacerles algo tan cruel"

"Usted no tiene de que preocuparse, Madame," Aseguró el monarca, ella extendió su mano ligeramente, lánguido y despreocupado "Siempre hay un lugar entre mi pueblo para todos ellos, cuando se conviertan en mi pueblo, ninguno de ellos sufrirá algún daño, serán _míos_ después de todo" respondió el monarca, observando a Facilier mientras pronunciaba las palabras, el hombre gruñó en voz baja, apartando la mirada con irritación en el recordatorio del monarca para asegurare que todos le pertenecían a ella y nadie podía dañarlos. No si ella lo deseaba.

"Como sé que puedo confiar en su palabra? Majestad?" continuó " a lo largo de los años que usted tiene como gobernante en Arendelle, apenas y e escuchado de usted, no se la clase de persona que sea, como puedo estar segura de que usted no romperá sus palabras? Lo poco que hemos escuchado de la corona de Arendelle es que son orgullos hasta la medula, ningún rey o reina a firmado un acuerdo con otro reino o comerciante."

"Tal vez usted no lo sepa, Madame, pero e firmado acuerdos con el Duque de Weselton- un hombre agradable-"añadió el monarca en voz tranquila "si esto puede tranquilizar sus temores, también puedo decirle que tenemos tratos con las Islas del Sur"

"Tratos?" se burló Lord Facilier "Escuché que son deudas pendientes que Las Islas del Sur tiene con Arendelle, deudas muy grandes." El hombre larguirucho se recostó en la silla, extendiendo sus largas piernas debajo de la mesa.

"Siguen siendo tratos, Lord Facilier" Tranquilizó el monarca, deslizando una agradable sonrisa en sus labios. "No se una forma correcta para que usted pueda tranquilizar sus temores, Madame" La Mujer se encogió de hombros. Acariciando distraídamente sus labios con su dedo, mirando al vacío.

"Un matrimonio podría arreglarlo" Ofreció Lord Facilier, alzando sus cejas lentamente.

"Tal vez usted no lo sepa, Lord Facilier, pero no poseo una hermana menor-

"Usted sigue siendo libre de matrimonio, _Majestad_ " le recordó "Una mujer como usted… sigo sin entender porque sigue sin ataduras…"

"Mi mano no está negociable-

"Sin embargo esa podría ser una muy buena forma para confiar en alguien, Majestad" Interrumpió Madame, "Que mejor manera de sellar un gran trato que con un matrimonio jurando ante los dioses?"

"Mi hermano ya está casado, Madame-

"Estoy hablando de usted, Majestad. Sé que el joven príncipe está casado con la joven y preciosa princesa Elsa de Corona, lamentablemente, no podía asistir a su preciosa boda. Pero soy consciente de su matrimonio" Anna se retorció en su asiento, apretando los puños ligeramente ante el recordatorio.

"…Porque solo tener una pequeña tierra de las ciudades libres, cuando puede obtenerlas todas al contraer matrimonio con uno de nosotros?" Sonrió Facilier. "Arendelle prosperaría en gran medida, las ciudades libres y Arendelle tendrían un equilibrio entre ellos, ayudándonos unos a otros como un feliz matrimonio de casados"

"Eso me confunde un poco sin embargo…" Murmuró Madame "Si usted Elige a Lord Facilier… eso lo convertiría en su reina o su título como rey caería sobre Lord Facilier?" Bromeó la mujer, desgarrando una risa alegre del hombre en cuestión.

"No me importaría llevar la corona de una Reina, Madame Mim, podría vestir preciosos vestidos si eso hace la hace feliz" El hombre asintió en la dirección de Anna, ambos Lord disfrutando de las burlas para el Monarca, sabían que el joven real, nunca aceptaría uno de sus peticiones, pero aun así, ellos no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de burlarse un poco de ella, después de todo, nunca se prestan tales oportunidades.

Kai apretó sus puños detrás de la espalda, observando y escuchando a los dos nobles mofarse de su rey en sus narices, ambos de ellos intercambiando bromas unos a otros de forma fluida y alegre. Tal y como si lo hubieran hecho cientos de veces y ahora era algo natural para ellos.

Su rey solo se mantenía en silencio a la cabeza de la mesa, observando entre los dos nobles.

"Tal vez lo haga" Murmur{o el monarca en voz tranquila, su voz casi insescuchable entre las risas de los dos nobles, pero su voz parecía matar toda risa en ellos. "Tal vez pueda hacerlo" Repitió con mayor confianza, "Podría casarme con alguno de ustedes, podría ser usted Madame Mim, al estar más cerca de un de las fronteras y una ciudad grande… Arendelle podría expandir su territorio de forma impresionante, no cabe duda de eso" Los dos nobles intercambiaron miradas "O podría ser usted, Lord Facilier, solo para tener el placer de verlo desfilar por el gran pasillo, ante los ojos de todos los nobles y reyes, con un precioso y agradable vestido que resalte sus atributos, yo podría hacerlo-Kai-" Llamó el monarca "Por favor, has que tomen las medidas de Lord Facilier-no creo que sea un inconveniente, verdad? Solo por si acaso.- envía al sastre a sus aposentos mañana por la mañana"

"Usted no puede estar hablando enserio, Majestad. Son solo pequeñas bromas entre colegas" Respondió Lord Facilier.

"No me considero un colega, Lord Facilier, soy un rey, tal vez no sea su rey, pero yo podría serlo pronto, Las ciudades libres ya no lo seria, pero un pedazo de Arendelle, no lo cree?, incluso podríamos cabalgar en invierno a las tierras cálidas para no sufrir el crudo invierno. Agradezco por su gran idea, ambos. Nunca lo hubiera pensado de esa forma." El monarca se levantó de la silla, ajustando las mangas de su chaqueta. "Ahora, si me disculpan, debo retirarme, mañana podría ser un gran dia para todos nosotros. Ustedes no deben poner la tristeza en sus rostros, si elijo alguno de ustedes, prometo no olvidar y hacer a un lado al perdedor. Que tenga una agradable noche, Lord Facilier. Madame Mim"

El monarca salió de su silla y el escritorio, caminado de forma tranquila a las grandes puertas. Seguida muy de cerca de su mayordomo y escoltas.

…..

"Realmente planea contraer matrimonio con alguno de ellos majestad…?" Susurró el mayordomo mientras caminaban por los pasillos tranquilos. Parecía surrealista

"Podria hacerlo, Kai. Después de todo… los accidentes siempre están ocurriendo, que desafortunado seria si mi compañero muere de forma trágica mientras viajamos a las ciudades libres para nuestra luna de miel…" El monarca se encogió de hombros. "Los ladrones y bandidos siempre están rondando esos caminos todo el tiempo, Kai…"

El mayordomo asintió, siguiendo al monarca de cerca.

….

No estaba sorprendida cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse de forma tranquila. Elsa se abrigó en su camisón, girando lentamente y apartar la mirada del reflejo en el espejo. Observó a Anna hablar en voz haba con su mayordomo antes de despedirlo con un último asentimiento, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

La escuchó suspirar en vos alta, profundo y lento, tal y como si permitiera que su cuerpo se relajara por primera vez a lo largo del día.

"Pareces cansada…" Murmuró Elsa, acercándose lentamente al real. No era algo nuevo que Elsa pasara la noche en la habitación de su rey, ella había aprendido el camino y el cuidado que tendría que tener para evitar las miradas curiosas, su cama era demasiado fría al estar en solitario, y resultaba absurdo y extraño que buscara el cuerpo de Anna, aun cuando el Rey era tan fría como la cama bacía que la esperaba en su propia habitación.

"Estoy bien" Respondió el monarca, Elsa solo tarareó en respuesta, desatando con dedos agiles los broches en la chaqueta de Anna, retirándola con cuidado de su cuerpo y doblarla de forma correcta antes de colgarla sobre el respaldo de la silla.

"Escuché que Lord Jhon Ratcliffe, se estaba marchando" murmuró Elsa, desatando el nudo en el paño de Anna alrededor de su cuello, ocultando la piel expuesta de ahí. Ella lo retiró lentamente, inclinándose y besar la piel fría de ahí.

"El rechazó mi oferta, no hay razón para tenerlo y soportarlo una noche más en mi castillo." El monarca se estremeció en el calor de los labios de Elsa, aclarando su garganta una vez antes de apartarse de Elsa.

Ella lo permitió, dejando que Anna se encaminara y enfrentara el gran espejo, reflejando su cuerpo en el. El monarca comenzó a desabrochar el chaleco, dejándolo colgar de forma abierta sobre su cuerpo antes de comenzar a desabotonar su camisa.

Sus manos enguantadas se detuvieron cuando comenzaba a exponer su piel.

Observando en el reflejo sus venas latir de forma nublada en su piel blanca, observando cómo estas raíces se formaban en su cuerpo y latían con la luz nublada de un azul opaco.

Esto no está bien.

No es correcto.

Los delgados brazos de Elsa se enredaron alrededor de su cintura, besando la espalda de su rey e incitarla a girarse lentamente para enfrentarla, fue firme al principio, negándose a girarse, pero cuando ella susurró un tranquilo _"por favor"_ contra la tela fría de la espalda de Anna, ella finalmente obedeció.

Elsa puso sus manos sobre las de Anna, apartándolas lentamente de la tela para ella continuar con la tarea. Tomando su tiempo para observar detenidamente la piel de Anna y sus secretos. Se inclinó lentamente, mirando de forma rápida a los ojos de Anna antes de observar únicamente su piel, posando sus labios en ella y permanecer ahí por un par de segundos.

"Lo siento…" Susurró Elsa con reverencia en la piel de su amante. "Lo lamento tanto, Anna"

"Porque?" escuchó el susurró.

"Lo siento por no saber cómo quitar tu dolor…" Las manos del monarca se enredaron en sus muñecas, apretando ligeramente antes de alejarla lo suficiente para poder verla a los ojos.

"Quien dice que estoy sufriendo" Respondió el monarca, soltando las manos de Elsa y continuar desvistiéndose. El silencio se había extendido entre ellas como ya era costumbre. Elsa había aprendido a disfrutar de aquellos silencios, ya no eran tan incomodos como un principio, pero una tranquila forma de disfrutar de sus presencias.

"Te convertirías en mi reina?" Preguntó el monarca de pronto., Elsa suspiró en silencio, habían hablado tantas veces sobre el tema pero parecía que Anna seguía sin entender.

"Anna…" Murmuró en advertencia, caminando a los pies de la cama y sentarse, permitiendo que Anna continuara con su rutina antes de acostarse. Hemos hablado de esto antes…"

"Que es lo que piensas, Elsa?" Preguntó el monarca con incredulidad "Dime que es lo que está pasando en tu mente, no soy suficiente para ti?, no es Arendelle suficiente para ti?" continuó, retirando su chaleco con ligera brusquedad, lanzándolo descuidadamente sobre la silla.

"No es eso, Anna. Te Amo-" Se interrumpió a sí misma cuando observó la mirada de Anna, los ojos entrecerrados y desafiantes. Elsa suspiró, alisando la tela en su regazo un par de veces, tratando de reunir sus pensamientos. "Estoy con Hans, Anna… mi matrimonio con el no puede romperse con tanta facilidad… existen leyes, reglas y lo e jurando ante los dioses… mi madre nunca me perdonaría si rompo tal juramento"

" _Tus dioses, no tiene poder aquí"_ escupió el monarca. "No existen dioses en Arendelle, los dioses no existen! No se puede romper tu matrimonio con facilidad? El contrato termina cuando la muerte los separe, una daga en el corazón puede romper ese contrato, quieres mantener la unión entre corona y Arendelle? Cásate conmigo, Elsa. Y puedo hacerte reina del mundo…"

" _Anna!"_ susurró la rubia, horrorizada ante las palabras de Anna, porque sabía que sus palabras no estaban bacías. Porque sabía que estas cargaban con todo el odio inyectado en ellas.

"Te quiero, Anna. Lo hago desde lo profundo de mi ser, mi corazón se agita de forma violenta cuando estoy cerca de ti, lo hace desde el primer día que te vi aquel día en la capilla, de pie entre la multitud. Te deseo, te deseo de una forma que no es correcta y bien vista ante los ojos de otros y los mismos dioses, mi deseo por ti está rosando la locura, mi corazón duele de una forma que no e sentido antes, cuando te miro cerca de otros, se rompe con cada sonrisa y toque que te ofrecen."

Elsa se levantó de la cama, acercándose rápidamente y enfrentar al monarca, extendiendo sus manos y aferrarse a la camisa, tirando de la tela para atraer sus cuerpos juntos, "Tu no pareces entender de la forma en que te deseo y te amo, Anna. Desconoces mis sentimientos hacia ti, porque si lo hicieras, sería suficiente para ti y la locura de tus palabras nunca saldría a la luz."

"Lo entiendo, Elsa" Susurró el monarca. "Porque _yo_ camino en la locura, por ti. Porque el frio en mi interior, solo aumenta cuando imagino que ese hombre al que un día llame con afecto _hermano_ , te a tocado de la forma más íntima antes que yo. Eres tú, quien desconoce mis sentimientos hacía ti." El monarca se alejó, tirando de su camisa libre de los puños de Elsa, caminando alrededor de la cama y sentarse, retirando sus botas antes de acostarse.

"porque estoy dispuesta a entregarte todo lo que yo poseo y aun así, te niegas." La pelirroja frunció las cejas, mirando al suelo por un momento "…Tal vez este en lo incorrecto… quizás no seas tú la persona adecuada para ser mi reina…"

"Q-que quieres decir…?" susurró Elsa, acercándose al lado de su cama, arrodillando sobre el colchón mientras el monarca se acostaba extrañamente tranquila y se cubría con las mantas.

"Madame Mim, me a propuesto matrimonio" Respondió de forma tranquila, ignorando el rostro sorprendido de Elsa. Ignorando como el color de su rostro parecía desaparecer por un segundo y sus ojos ampliarse dos veces su tamaño normal.

"T-tu no lo aceptaras" Aseguró.

" _Yo_ necesito tierras, necesito de las ciudades libres, ella es una mujer preciosa y su pueblo la ama, confían en ella, podría contraer matrimonio con ella y obtendría poder sobre las tierras libres."

"Tu no puedes hacerlo, Anna" Respondió Elsa, acercándose al lado de la pelirroja recostada.

"Por qué no? Tengo que pensar de forma correcta para el bien de mi país." El monarca frunció los labios, observando como Elsa se arrastraba sobre su cuerpo, montando su regazo, apoyando sus manos a los lados de su cabeza en un intento de parecer intimidante. "He mencionado lo hermosa que es ella?" Susurró el monarca. Satisfecha al escuchar el gruñido escapar entre los labios de Elsa mientras se inclinaba más cerca.

"Ella sería una reina encantadora… mi genta la amaría de inmediato, tal vez lo proponga mañana por la mañana"

"Porque me haces esto, Anna" Susurró la rubia.

"hacerte que, Elsa?"

"Tú lo sabes!" Gruño con frustración, enredando una de sus manos alrededor la garganta de su rey. Apretando ligeramente para probar su fuerza en ella. "Te he dicho cuanto se rompe mi corazón al verte con alguien más… he sido sincera contigo y tú me haces esto…"

"Oh querida" Sonrió el monarca, tragando con dificultad cuando el agarre en su garganta se apretó. "Tal vez si lo experimentas de primera mano… finalmente me cómpredas por completo… finalmente sientas la forma en que mis manos e crispan con el pensamiento de sostener una daga, finalmente sientas el odio que siento en mi interior al pensar e imaginarte con alguien más de la manera en la que _yo_ te e tenido…"

"finalmente entiendas… que no hay nada en este mundo que yo no pueda poseer" Existe esa sensación de satisfacción en el estómago de Anna, esa sensación se superioridad y victoria cuando ve el rostro de Elsa endurecerse sobre ella, ver como sus ojos son fríos y extrañamente duros, inclinados con fuerza sobre y tragar la distancia entre ellas, rompiendo su carne junta, sin importar el tintineo de sus dientes chocando entre sí, sin importar que su mano se cierra con as fuerza sobre la garganta de su rey.

Es pura satisfacción.

Porque Elsa es demasiado ingenua y molesta, para descubrir que a sido engañada con un par de palabras bien colocadas y una promesa absurda de contraer matrimonio con alguien más, para causar una ligera pisca de celos en ella.

" _Eres tan ingenua…"_ susurró el monarca en voz baja.

"Solo guarda silencio!" Escupió Elsa, ajena al mundo fuera de esas paredes frías.

 **Escuche, lo siento, realmente me disculpo, por la gran demora, usted debe sentirse tranquilo al saber que esta historia no será abandonada, solo necesitaré tiempo para continuarla, buena suerte, manténgase a salvo.**

 **Bienvenidos los nuevos.**


End file.
